Pirate Knights
by WishMistress
Summary: Será que cabia apenas às Sailor Senshi a proteção do Milênio de Prata? Fatos estranhos começam a acontecer e a verdade por trás de oito jovens se revela, assim como a constatação de que seus destinos estão interligados. 01-11- UPDATE! CONFIRAM!
1. Prólogo ou A Garota Atormentada

***Avisos*** - Esse é um fanfic baseado na série Sailor Moon, antes que alguém me pergunte :P - PODE CONTER LEMON! (Pronto, agora todo mundo lê :P) - É minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma saga, dêem um desconto...  
  
PIRATE KNIGHTS  
por Mistress 9  
  
PRÓLOGO: ESTRANHOS SONHOS, CRUEL REALIDADE  
  
Era uma clareira normal, exceto talvez pelo forte cheiro do sangue que tingia de vermelho o solo e pelos corpos dos guerreiros que pereceram em uma batalha em que muito mais do que suas próprias vidas estava em jogo, mas tudo aquilo em que acreditavam e as pessoas com quem se importavam.  
Os olhos vermelhos fitavam todo o ambiente, enquanto a suave brisa servia para balançar de leve os cabelos vermelhos, enquanto uma das mãos da guerreira estava sobre o ferimento sofrido há pouco, talvez porque tivera uma iluminação sobre o próprio destino, talvez pela dor, talvez por todo o calor da batalha.  
Quem poderia saber? Não seria ela, que não podia fazer mais do que observar passivamente toda a ação transcorrida naquela noite, que saberia... Isso sem contar que todo o seu mundo estava destruído, todo o seu interior já não importava: a ela, não restava muito mais do que esperar pelo inevitável que ficava mais claro a cada instante.  
Mas no momento em que aquele olhar vermelho encontrou seus olhos verdes, parecia ter certeza de todo o planejado, parecia saber de antemão como a batalha acabaria e que ainda tinha parte importante nela.  
A ruiva aproximou-se e disse, enquanto colocava a mão que não estava suja de sangue sobre o rosto da jovem:  
- Pois bem, minha criança... É chegada a hora de você mostrar a verdadeira razão de estar aqui entre nós, criança predestinada... Não deixe que os fatos ocorridos durante este dia caiam no esquecimento, não deixe com que todo esse sangue tenha sido em vão! Criança, minha criança, cabe apenas a você a memória desses fatos, cabe apenas a você levá-los ao futuro!  
A jovem de olhos verdes olhava assustada para a bela e imponente mulher em sua frente, enquanto, apesar de bastante assustada por toda a situação, pensasse que talvez não houvesse mesmo outra solução e o sangue derramado durante aquela noite precisasse de suas forças para ser vingado, vinha de seu corpo a força necessária para pôr um fim a aquele massacre.  
- Sei que é capaz de entender seu destino, sei que já sabe o que está por vir muito depois de tudo isso estar encerrado, em um futuro muito distante... É por esse futuro, para garantir que se torne real, que deve aceitar e agir como esperado.  
A mulher ruiva acariciava levemente o rosto da jovem, o que limpava suas lágrimas e começava a enchê-la de um calor forte, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, que a preenchia por completo, que a tornava mais forte, que a fazia sentir-se capaz de realizar o que fora escrito e determinado para ela...  
Como queria ser forte para escapar do destino que ajudara a escrever com suas próprias ações! Porém, de uma coisa tinha certeza naquele momento: fora forte, o suficiente para escrever sua própria trilha e no meio de todo aquele sangue e dor, era seu consolo e sua força. Sempre questionara suas verdadeiras capacidades, mas agora era capaz de compreender, apesar do temor que ainda morava em seu coração: era forte o suficiente para mover a roda do destino com suas próprias mãos.  
  
***  
  
O despertador tocou, o que fez com que um tapa, vindo de uma delicada mão feminina, acabasse com o pequeno martírio matinal poucos instantes depois. Enquanto a dona dessa mão acalmava o coração e os tímpanos, colocava as pernas para fora da cama, para espreguiçar-se e abrir levemente os belos olhos esmeraldinos, apenas para observar todo o ambiente a sua volta.  
Levantou-se, rumo ao banheiro, arrumando a camiseta velha usada para dormir, que tinha por papel ocultar a perfeição de seu corpo, enquanto punha as idéias em ordem após a noite de sono. O mesmo pesadelo... Mas afinal de contas, o que eram sonhos? Não eram simplesmente imagens geradas pelo seu subconsciente? Por que estava tão preocupada com um simples produto de sua mente? Mas não deixava de ser estranho... o MESMO pesadelo, do MESMO jeito, as MESMAS palavras ditas, já há sete noites. E, principalmente, como aquele pesadelo, sem nenhuma lógica, sem nenhuma ligação com qualquer coisa que já passara em sua vida, podia atormentá-la tanto?  
Balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse livrar-se das agruras de sua mente fisicamente. Mais um dia de sua vida se iniciara e que dia... O céu estava tremendamente azul, com um Sol brilhante e nenhuma nuvem, o que tornava o dia muito mais belo de se admirar do que se preocupar com besteiras, como procurar significados em um pesadelo... A jovem caminhou em direção ao banheiro e, ao entrar no cômodo, tirou a camiseta que usara para dormir e atirou-a em um canto, aproveitando para ligar a banheira. Banho refresca o corpo e a alma, diriam alguns. Talvez precisasse mesmo refrescar a alma em um banho, principalmente após os pesadelos que já estavam tornando-se rotina.  
Após o banho, enrolada em uma toalha azul, voltou para seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa, afinal queria preocupar-se com alguma outra coisa para tirar idéias sem sentido de sua mente... E por que não, para isso, pensar um pouco mais na roupa que usaria nessa manhã tão bela? Não que se importasse muito com moda, mas estar bem arrumada era um bom começo se queria subir a auto-estima... Escolheu uma de suas roupas prediletas, um vestido azul de alças que batia nos joelhos, acompanhadas de um par de sandálias de amarrar da mesma cor. "Até parece que vou a um shopping", pensou, mas continuou com a roupa que escolhera para passar o dia.  
Sentou-se no banquinho que acompanhava sua penteadeira para olhar-se no grande espelho, que deveria ter mais de um século de idade. Ele fora passado de geração em geração em sua família, desde uma antepassada que vivera na corte da rainha Vitória. Quantas mulheres esse espelho já não devia ter refletido? Lembrava-se de quando era criança e gostava de subir na penteadeira de sua mãe e usar sua maquiagem, mesmo que essa pequena travessura merecesse uma grande bronca. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar nisso, nada melhor do que lembranças boas para preencher a cabeça após um pesadelo. Escovava os cabelos de um louro escuro que batia no meio das costas, lisos na raiz e com cachos nas pontas, enquanto pensava o quanto algumas mulheres passavam horas em salões de beleza para terem um cabelo parecido com o que tinha naturalmente, prendendo-os com um prendedor em forma de coração azul. Após arrumar seu cabelo, arrumou sua cama. Estava na hora do café da manhã, tanto o seu como o de seu peixe de estimação, Sweet Joe. Pegou um copo de leite na geladeira e enquanto bebia seu conteúdo, começou a recolher as revistas que deixara espalhadas na sala no dia anterior para coloca-los em uma gaveta da estante de sua sala e tirar de outra delas um pacote de ração para o peixe que a alegrava com suas evoluções em dourado e laranja no pequeno aquário... Não podia deixar de pensar também que tinha de agradar o único ser vivo com quem dividia o apartamento... Então por que não um pouco de ração para começar o dia? Tinha de cuidar de seu estômago e alimentação também, por isso logo após pôr a ração no aquário, voltou para a cozinha comer alguns biscoitos, afinal a fome ainda não estava saciada e queria sair rápido, afinal queria que aquele dia acabasse logo... Era estranho como às vezes a mesmice de seu cotidiano se parecesse tão insuportável... Como queria libertar-se de sua rotina! Meneou a cabeça, enquanto dava uma última passada no banheiro antes de sair de casa. Devia agradecer por ela, isso sim... Ao chegar no saguão do elegante prédio situado em um bairro igualmente elegante de Tóquio, percebeu que o motorista que a levaria já estava ali. Não estava indo para a escola, como a maioria das garotas de quinze anos estariam fazendo àquela hora do dia, mas indo para o trabalho. Ela tinha capacidades surpreendentes, mas não gostava muito do rótulo que desde bebê ganhara: gênio. Era uma palavra pesada, além do que o fato de ser uma superdotada não lhe fazia mais feliz, muito pelo contrário... Ser considerada um gênio jogava a jovem em um imenso abismo, afinal de contas, não se relacionava com pessoas de sua idade, na verdade, não se relacionava com quase ninguém, vivendo solitária desde a morte dos pais, há alguns anos.  
Enquanto o carro percorria as movimentadas ruas de Tóquio, a garota esquecia um pouco de sua solidão para olhar a paisagem. Um verdadeiro formigueiro humano, composto de milhões de pessoas que estavam indo trabalhar, estudar, às compras ou o que fosse. Era o que se costuma chamar de hora do rush, mas o carro não ficou preso em nenhum congestionamento e em quinze minutos alcançou seu objetivo: um belo laboratório, um prédio que ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, um dos mais renomados da comunidade científica: o Laboratório Tomoe.  
A jovem andava pelos iluminados corredores do décimo segundo e último andar. Apesar de um laboratório particular, o prédio poderia muito bem estar em algum campus de universidade, um grande departamento de pesquisas de melhoramento genético. O prédio tinha uma bela arquitetura, havendo doze andares, divididos cada um em três blocos unidos por corredores com paredes de vidro que se uniam em um quarto bloco, no centro, menor do que os outros, onde os elevadores e salas de recepção ficavam. Em cada um dos andares de cada um dos blocos, havia algum tipo de pesquisa. A loira parou ao chegar no andar com uma placa indicando "Controle Genético de Pragas". Não que pragas agrícolas não fossem algo a ser combatido, mas ela preferiria trabalhar com outras coisas... Estava estudando uma transferência para outra seção do laboratório. Talvez a seção de estudos de vírus, que lhe parecia muito mais excitante, afinal tinha uma aplicação prática muito mais próxima a sua vida do que estudar pragas de plantações!  
Após atravessar uma das muitas portas, observou um armário, como os usados nas escolas para guardar o material dos alunos, ao lado da porta de entrada. Abriu o gabinete que estava indicado com seu nome. Beckham Cassandra. "Que nome ridículo, eu odeio meu nome. Onde meus pais estavam com a cabeça para colocarem esse nome horroroso em sua única filha?", a garota não deixou de pensar. Porém, era hora de trabalhar, não de questionar o bom-gosto de seus falecidos pais. Tirou do armário um jaleco e colocou sua bolsa ali, afinal teria um longo dia de testes pela frente e era bom que começasse logo com eles.  
Depois de organizar alguns papéis que se amontoavam em sua mesa, começou a observar amostras no microscópio, quando foi interrompida pela entrada de um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos apesar de jovem, usando óculos, em sua sala.  
- Ohayo, Cassie-chan.  
- Ohayo, Tomoe-sensei.  
- Vejo que está concentrada em seu trabalho.  
- Estou, senhor! Finalmente consegui ver algum resultado nas minhas amostras! Depois de duas semanas em que minhas experiências sempre falhavam, finalmente consegui notar algum resultado!- A garota não conseguia disfarçar a alegria e empolgação na voz. Afinal de contas, quanto mais rápido terminasse sua experiência, mais rápido se transferiria de seção.  
- Quantas vezes preciso te dizer para não me chamar de senhor? Pode me chamar de você.  
- Desculpe, Tomoe-sensei, mas para mim não é muito fácil, é uma questão de costume e respeito.  
- Deixe disso, Cassie-chan, afinal não sou tão velho assim para ter toda a austeridade de alguém que precisa ser chamado de senhor!  
- Anoo... eu tenho muito a fazer, senhor, e penso que o senhor também tem, por isso eu poderia adiantar minhas pesquisas? Quero entregar seus resultados o mais rápido possível.  
- Não precisa se desgastar muito com isso... É muito jovem e linda para se desgastar com prazos, deixe isso com os adultos, minha criança.  
Tomoe aproximava-se da jovem, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros, o que fez com que Cassie arredasse sua cadeira para trás para escapar daquele carinho e cuidado exagerados. Disse, com a voz firme, como se quisesse escapar de uma grande ameaça ou mesmo de um maníaco psicopata: - Eu tenho que acabar de analisar meu experimento e o senhor PODERIA DAR LICENÇA?  
Tomoe afastou-se da jovem ao mesmo tempo em que uma exuberante mulher, com longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo, um vestido vermelho que deixava muito pouco a imaginar por baixo de seu jaleco entreaberto, entrava na sala. Sorriu ao ver o chefe:  
- Tomoe-sensei! Sabia que estava aqui.  
- Então, Kaori-san?  
- Já está tudo pronto para a experiência e tudo está confirmado, será nessa tarde. A equipe já está esperando e todo o material está pronto e conferido.  
- Muito bem. Você é a secretária mais eficiente que conheço, Kaori- san.  
Tomoe saiu da sala para verificar pessoalmente os últimos preparativos para sua experiência, enquanto a secretária ruiva, corada pelo elogio, estava parada no meio da sala. Ao perceber onde estava, Kaori recompôs-se e disse, olhando para a jovem cientista em sua frente:  
- Sempre me pergunto... O que uma criança está fazendo trabalhando aqui? Deveria estar na escola, não fazendo o serviço de adultos. Cassie ficou observando enquanto a secretária de Tomoe saía da sala, enquanto pensava um pouco sobre o comentário que acendera uma chama de raiva em seu interior. Era sempre assim, sempre fora e sempre seria, os comentários de Kaori,a superproteção de Tomoe-sensei, a falta de credibilidade pela pouca idade vinda de seus colegas. "Por que as coisas têm de ser assim, por que não posso ser uma menina normal que vai para a escola todos os dias, convive com outras pessoas de sua idade e suspira por garotos tolos? Por que não tenho uma vida normal?". Era a vida... Não pudera fazer muita coisa para impedir ou mudar os rumos de sua vida, simplesmente fora assim e permanecera dessa forma... Frequentar uma escola com pessoas de sua idade era um sonho impossível, pois sempre se destacara, mesmo na escola para superdotados se destacava, sempre fora a mais rápida, sempre já tinha aprendido tudo antes que os outros sequer olhassem para a matéria. Cumprira cada série escolar em poucos meses, com notas máximas em todas as matérias, entrara na Toudai sem problemas, concluíra a universidade em pouco tempo e também com notas excelentes... Era o mascote da turma, se é que conseguira ficar em uma turma alguma vez em sua vida por culpa de seu ritmo forte de aprendizado...  
  
Depois, por intermédio de seus pais também cientistas, começou a trabalhar no laboratório e já virara rotina ser tratada pelos "adultos" como "garotinha que está aqui para ver o trabalho dos pais". Principalmente após a morte de seus pais, o que mais apareciam eram superiores com ares paternais ou maternais. Era sempre a garotinha, sempre a poupavam do trabalho pesado, sempre queriam fazer o serviço por ela. E isso a punha nervosa, principalmente quando tinha de agüentar cantadas de alguns superiores não se preocupando muito com conceitos como "pedofilia" ou o ar de proteção intensa se seu chefe, Tomoe Souichi.  
Os olhos muito verdes observavam a bagunça de papéis, amostras, substâncias químicas e equipamentos de análise em sua mesa e, em um momento em que queria descontar todo o seu descontentamento com os rumos de sua vida, deu um soco na mesa, apenas para cair em si segundos depois. O que era aquilo agora, uma prova irrefutável de infantilidade? Quase jogara o trabalho de um mês literalmente no lixo por culpa de um descontrole! Deveria ser fria, afinal sua pesquisa eram muito mais importantes do que seus conflitos internos, além do que se queria, aliás, se precisava estar no mundo dos adultos, era bom ser fria como qualquer um deles. Respirou calmamente por algum tempo para se acalmar, afinal não tinha o direito de ter ataques de nervos, sob pena de nunca deixar de ser vista como "garotinha que está aqui a passeio".  
Mas para piorar ainda mais a bagunça em sua mente, ainda tinham os pesadelos, ou melhor, o pesadelo, já que era sempre o mesmo, que a atormentava há uma semana. Mas afinal de contas, por que iria se curvar à vida? Não! Ela era Beckham Cassie, como preferia ser chamada, enfrentava as agruras da vida sozinha e sobrevivia por seus próprios esforços... Não iria se curvar ao destino, iria enfrentá-lo!  
Com essa força para enfrentar o destino, recomeçou a analisar suas amostras que finalmente mostravam resultados, assim como sua vida entraria nos eixos dentro de breve. Afinal, a maior força que tinha era aquela de fazer o próprio destino!  
A jovem arregalou os olhos após aquele pensamento. Que diabos era isso de destino? Era uma cientista, não estava ali para perder tempo com crendices.  
Dez e meia da manhã. Após mais de duas horas ininterruptas de análise de amostras, a jovem Cassie alongava os músculos antes de levantar e, como era sua rotina, tomar uma xícara de chá na cozinha do laboratório, alguns andares abaixo. Enquanto atravessava os corredores, não podia deixar de pensar no quanto o dia estava bonito, mesmo com algumas nuvens que apareceram no céu e, enquanto esperava o elevador, olhava para algumas flores em alguns vasos que enfeitavam o hall de entrada do seu andar; brotadas a partir de sementes desenvolvidas por uma das equipes que dividia o sexto andar, não pôde deixar de pensar, enquanto entrava no elevador. Cassie, após sair do elevador, foi andando calmamente pelos corredores do andar em que a cozinha se localizava, observando a paisagem, até chegar ao ambiente mais popular entre os funcionários do prédio. Todos se encontravam ali para tomar chá ou café e conversar, tornando o ambiente ainda mais alegre e descontraído do que já era pelas grandes janelas que o iluminavam. Lá, algumas pessoas preparavam café, outras saboreavam alguma bebida e uma garotinha olhava para tudo com um grande interesse.  
- Hotaru-chan? Não sabia que estava aqui.  
- Oi, Cassie-san! Olha só, a Kyu-chan ganhou uma roupa nova!- Hotaru, a garotinha, disse apontando para a boneca que carregava.  
- Estou vendo... Ela está linda!  
A graciosa garotinha de cerca de seis anos estava ali para acompanhar seu pai nas pesquisas, sendo um motivo de descontração no laboratório, já que todos os cientistas gostavam de brincar com ela e a paparicavam sempre que vinha visitar o pai. Cassie não podia deixar de pensar que para eles na ohavia muita diferença entre uma menina de seis anos e uma adolescente de quinze...  
- Ela está aqui porque quero que ela veja a experiência que faremos nessa tarde.  
- Tomoe-sensei?  
Tomoe e Kaori estavam na frente de Cassie e Hotaru, a secertária anotando coisas em uma prancheta e o cientista pegando a filha no colo, fazendo com que a loira seguisse para o fogão e pegasse um pouco de chá dentro de um bule para depois voltar, com sua xícara na mão, para junto de Tomoe e Kaori. O cientista disse:  
- Finalmente vou poder realizar minha experiência, depois de meses de trabalho! Vou tentar mapear o genoma daquele corpo estranho.  
Cassie sorriu, enquanto tomava mais um gole de chá. Sabia o quanto essa experiência era importante para seu chefe, para o laboratório, para toda a comunidade científica internacional. A ciência não era mesmo maravilhosa?  
Porém, a visão da jovem turvou-se e sucessivas imagens começaram a se projetar em sua mente: o laboratório, Tomoe-sensei, Hotaru... uma explosão. Logo após, os escombros do laboratório destruído e uma belíssima jovem, com um longo vestido preto e os cabelos enormes. Ela tinha um olhar extremamente diabólico e sorria ainda mais diabolicamente. Essa jovem tinha os traços de Hotaru, mas como isso poderia ser possível? O céu estava com a cor do sangue e as ruínas se espalhavam por toda Tóquio, tendo sobrado apenas ela e a bela jovem demoníaca. Uma frase acompanhava a visão: "O Silêncio chegará em breve", assim como a certeza de que nunca vira e nem sentira algo tão assustador.  
O som de uma xícara que se espatifa no chão ecoou pela sala, o que fez com que todos voltassem os olhos para uma garota em pânico apoiada em uma parece. Um dos cientistas, o mais próximo da cena, perguntou:  
- Beckham-san? O que foi?  
- Está tudo bem com você?- Uma cientista perguntou.  
- Não foi nada... Já passou.  
As pessoas que estavam na sala tinham feito com que Cassie se sentasse e tomasse um copo de água e após a jovem se acalmar um pouco Tomoe perguntou:  
- O que houve?  
- Eu vi... o laboratório vai ser destruído! Tomoe-sensei... Kaori- san... todos vocês... Hotaru-chan... todos correm perigo!  
Olhares desconcertados eram trocados entre os ouvintes. Pois é... a garotinha estava tendo pesadelos. Vai ver tinha ficado impressionada com algum filme que vira na noite anterior, no mínimo.  
- O que é isso, jovem Cassandra? Nós estamos em um laboratório científico, não em uma escola de videntes!- Kaori comentou, sarcasticamente.  
- Mas vocês não entendem? Todos corremos perigo, o laboratório e tudo o que está dentro dele serão destruídos!  
- Acalme-se, Beckham-san. Foi só uma ilusão, não vai acontecer nada de mal - disse a cientista que estava próxima.  
- Acho que seria bom se tirasse uma tarde de folga. Vá passear um pouco no shopping, como uma garota de sua idade normal faria. Vá relaxar um pouco. - Disse o primeiro cientista que tentara socorrê-la.  
- É o que eu vivo dizendo... Crianças não devem fazer o trabalho de adultos - Disse Kaori enquanto mexia os ombros em desacordo.  
Cassie levantou-se e disse, olhando diretamente para o chefe:  
- Tudo bem... Tomoe-sensei, se o senhor não se importar...  
- Não me importo, Cassie-chan. Só gostaria que você também assistisse à experiência, mas será impossível pelo que estou vendo.  
- Até amanhã então para todos... Ah! Hotaru-chan, amanhã você vai ter que me contar tudo o que aconteceu na experiência do seu pai, por isso preste bastante atenção!  
- Tudo bem, Cassie-san. Até amanhã.  
A loira, enquanto andava pelos corredores, podia ouvir a conversa na cozinha:  
- Ela quer atenção. Geralmente quando crianças querem atenção inventam histórias mirabolantes- disse um dos cientistas que estavam na cozinha.  
- Ela já não é tão criança, mas não é por isso que não pode criar seu mundo interior e achar que ele é real- disse outro.  
- Já não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Há três meses atrás ela se recusou a tomar um avião para Boston, e tivemos de cancelar o embarque. Incrivelmente esse avião explodiu após a decolagem e nós teríamos morrido se estivéssemos lá - disse a cientista.  
- Para mim tudo isso não passa de manha - disse Kaori.  
- Já estou estudando a possibilidade de mandá-la para umas férias em alguma casa de repouso para que se acalme- disse Tomoe.  
Cassie andava chocada pelo corredor, enquanto refletia que qualquer pessoa com uma mínima dose de ceticismo não acreditaria em histórias sobre previsão do futuro, mas nunca tivera uma visão tão apavorante antes, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que tinha uma visão do tipo. Essas visões, por mais estranhas que pudessem parecer, SEMPRE se realizavam. E ninguém NUNCA acreditava nela. Bom, vai ver esse fosse o mal de conviver com cientistas. Lembrava-se de algumas das coisas que previra: a morte dos pais, o atropelamento de uma coleguinha de escola na primeira série, a explosão do avião... Também não era sensato que ela ficasse contando as visões que tinha para as pessoas, afinal ninguém nunca acreditava, além do que era uma estupidez falar sobre isso, não queria ser conhecida como "gênio com parafusos soltos".  
Enquanto divagava sobre as visões do futuro que já tivera, Cassie andava nervosamente pelo laboratório. Largou o jaleco no armário e pegou sua bolsa. Ainda tremia quando o elevador descia rumo ao térreo. O porteiro perguntou se estava tudo bem e a jovem respondeu que sim com a cabeça, embora fosse visível que não havia nada bem por ali.  
Andava pela rua, mas nem prestava atenção no trajeto do laboratório até sua casa, como sempre fazia. Essa visão em especial a atormentava muito mais do que todas as outras que já tivera. Não era só o laboratório que seria atingido, mas todo o mundo. "O Silêncio chegará em breve". O que era "Silêncio"? Era algo horrível, tinha certeza. Mas o que exatamente? O que vinha a ser "Silêncio"?  
Sem nem notar, a loira já estava na porta do prédio onde morava, nunca estivera tão ansiosa para voltar para casa, para deitar em sua cama, ou mesmo para acreditar que tudo não passara de apenas mais um pesadelo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava acontecendo com ela? Qual era o número do analista mesmo? Ela só podia estar enlouquecendo, era a única explicação possível para a maré de coisas estranhas que inundara sua mente.  
Após um refrescante banho e um almoço rápido, Cassie atirou-se no macio sofá da sala. Passaria a tarde assistindo o que quer que passasse na TV, precisava encher a cabeça com qualquer besteira, queria estar sedada... Ao achar um filme B em um dos canais, resolveu que aquele seria o programa de sua tarde. E com certeza sua mente daria um bom roteiro para um filme desse estilo...  
Na metade do filme, a programação foi interrompida por uma notícia de última hora:  
- Atenção. Interrompemos a programação para comunicar que aconteceu uma explosão há alguns instantes no centro de Tóquio, no Laboratório Tomoe. Aqui podemos ver algumas imagens do local, que como podem ver está completamente destruído. Equipes de resgate estão trabalhando no local da explosão e ainda não há um número exato de vítimas, mas sabe-se que o renomado cientista Tomoe Souichi e sua filha Tomoe Hotaru sobreviveram milagrosamente à explosão. A causa do acidente permanece desconhecida. Mais informações a qualquer momento, Shidou Hikaru da ZFR.  
Cassie estava em choque. Sua visão se realizara mesmo... pelo menos em parte. O laboratório havia sido destruído e todos estavam mortos, exceto Tomoe-sensei e Hotaru, como sabia que iria acontecer... Era o destino. Podia mudar o que quisesse no mundo, menos o destino.  
O quê? O que havia pensado? Destino? Nada disso, apenas uma coincidência. Coincidência? Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável. E o acidente era inevitável. Não poderia impedi-lo, apenas saber que aconteceria.  
Cassie balançou a cabeça, tentando novamente expulsar com o esforço físico seus pensamentos. Estava chocada, tinha que sair um pouco, respirar um pouco, pôr suas idéias em ordem. Suas pernas a levaram para uma praça.  
Algumas crianças estavam desenhando ali, acompanhadas por uma professora. Uma confusão de tintas, papéis e risadas felizes tomava o ambiente, fazendo com que Cassie aproximasse-se da alegre agitação, mesmo que sua indisfarçável tristeza destoasse no feliz ambiente das crianças numa atividade extra-classe. Com os olhos lacrimejantes, podia distinguir uma garota com um penteado estranho... Ela usava duas longas tranças e o cabelo preso em forma de "odangos". Uma sensação de déjà vu... A garotinha aproximou-se, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos:  
- O que foi, moça? Por que está chorando?  
- Ora, garota... Problemas... terríveis problemas.  
- Você está triste porque ficou de mal com sua amiga?  
Cassie sorriu para a garota que a olhava com curiosidade. Disse:  
- Vá brincar, aproveite seu passeio, faça um desenho lindo...  
- Eu estou desenhando um coelhinho! E você não pode ficar triste, porque hoje é aniversário da minha mãe! Tenho de fazer um coelhinho bem bonito para ela e não quero ver ningupem triste! Você promete que não vai ficar triste?  
- Prometo... Agora o que acha de acabar seu coelhinho?  
- Boa idéia, moça! Gostei de você!  
- Qual é seu nome?  
- Usagi... Tsukino Usagi...  
- Vá se divertir com seus amigos, Usagi-chan!  
Usagi saiu correndo pela praça, voltando para onde tinha largado seu desenho. Cassie não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez houvesse mais tinta no uniforme da garota do que no papel, mas isso era só um detalhe, o importante é que essa garota que nunca tinha visto antes mas parecia-lhe muito familiar se divertisse.  
A jovem cientista enxugou as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto. Nada impedia que sentisse muito por seus colegas mortos, mas não era por isso que tinha que se afogar em um mar de depressão. Era melhor voltar para casa...  
De volta a seu apartamento, Cassie jogou-se na cama, tinha que ordenar suas idéias um pouco. Aquele laboratório era de certa forma uma extensão de seu lar, era uma lembrança viva de seus pais. Agora não tinha mais nada, mais ninguém. A inglesa nascida no Japão estava confusa... Voltaria para Manchester, onde o que restava de sua família vivia? Não... Não queria abandonar o país onde nascera, onde fora criada. Permaneceria em Tóquio, passado o choque inicial pela tragédia, sua vida se ajeitaria. Com certeza se ajeitaria. Mas enquanto isso não acontecesse, preferia ficar na sua cama dormindo...  
  
***  
  
Um palácio feito com cristais negros, que não era tão esplendoroso quanto o Palácio Real lunar, mas não deixava de ser maravilhoso. Para dar um toque ainda mais mágico no enorme Palácio feito inteiramente de cristais negros, o satélite chamado Caronte brilhava intensamente no céu e refletia seu brilho nas torres do Palácio Real de Plutão.  
Naquela que era a sala em que a família real se encontrava para seus serões particulares, aonde o rei e a rainha cuidavam e conversavam de seus filhos e outros parentes próximos, um homem de muita idade estava sentado em um divã e suas duas netas, uma garota de longos cabelos esverdeados, já entrando na adolescência, e uma garotinha loira.  
- Minhas queridas, como sabem, uma de vocês será uma Sailor Senshi, fará parte da mais nobre das divisões do exército do Milênio e representará nosso planeta, Plutão. Como Sailor Pluto, a escolhida também terá a missão de guardar o Portal do Tempo, que leva a Passado, Presente e Futuro e terá acesso ao Limbo, várias dimensões paralelas onde a ordem dos fatos é definida e as marcas de tudo o que acontece ficam registradas para todo o sempre, como as linhas temporais de cada indivíduo. E é uma responsabilidade muito grande.  
- Sabemos disso, vovô- disse a garota loira.  
- Vocês duas foram muito bem treinadas, sei que se sairão muito bem no destino que já foi reservado a vocês desde muito antes de nascerem. Setsuna... Cassandra... as princesas de Plutão. Amanhã mesmo partirei com vocês até a sede do Milênio de Prata, o Palácio Real lunar, afinal foram chamadas pela Rainha Serenity. Moira, irmã de minha mãe, a Sailor Pluto, está perto de encerrar seu ciclo e precisa de uma sucessora Moira já está perto de cumprir seu ciclo. Aprontem suas malas, meninas, iremos amanhã bem cedo. Estejam prontas.  
- Certo, vovô. Boa noite- disseram Cassandra e Setsuna em uníssono.  
As duas meninas foram correndo para seus quartos. Porém, Cassandra parou. Sua visão turvou-se. Estava vendo... o palácio de cristal tombando... a Rainha usando todo o poder do lendário Cristal de Prata... corpos para todos os lados...  
  
***  
  
Olhos verdes olhavam para o quarto escuro. Pois é... mais um sonho estranho, Cassie pensou. Mas ao contrário do apavorante pesadelo que a perseguira por sete noites, esse sonho fora diferente... Era como se tivesse sido levada a uma terra que era ao mesmo tempo estranha e familiar...  
  
^.^  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Estou tentando fazer uma saga! Será que conseguirei? O que está achando do meu texto? Mande sua opinião para:  
  
mis9_fics@hotmail.com  
  
Estou esperando!!! Sua opinião é muito importante!!! 


	2. Sonhos, Lembranças e Outras Coisinhas

CAPÍTULO 1- SONHOS, LEMBRANÇAS, PERIGOS E OUTRAS COISINHAS  
  
O Sistema Solar. O que é um sistema solar? Corpos atraídos pela força gravitacional de uma estrela? Sim. No aspecto físico é isso mesmo, pelo que diz a ciência. Mas será apenas isso? No caso de um em especial, o daquela estrela que se costuma chamar de Sol, a noção de planetas ia muito além da definição física. Ali erguia-se uma sociedade rica em cultura e poder. Os habitantes dos dez planetas que orbitavam o Sol viviam reunidos em uma federação chamada Milênio de Prata, considerada a utopia. Havia o governo de cada um deles e um governo geral, que comandava todo o sistema solar. Esse governo geral estava situado na Lua do planeta Terra, o terceiro contando-se a partir do Sol. Obviamente, havia um soberano, no caso uma soberana, Serenity, a rainha do Reino da Lua e, consequentemente, de todo o Milênio. Cada planeta também tinha sua própria família real e seu próprio governo, mas todos estavam subjugados a Serenity, a sábia e poderosa rainha Serenity. A população do Milênio de Prata podia definir-se como feliz. Apesar da diferenciação entre os poucos nobres e os muitos plebeus, aparentemente não havia conflitos muito grandes e todos pareciam viver felizes e satisfeitos. Apesar dos inúmeros privilégios dados aos nobres, pelo menos aparentemente os plebeus não se importavam com isso, aceitando e assimilando sua vida como era e preocupando-se apenas com o que ela podia oferecer naturalmente. E obviamente, havia um exército para defender o Milênio de Prata. Porém, esse exército era um pouco diferente, estando dividido em várias milícias, cada uma com ação independente e uma função específica, estando livre para seguir segundo suas próprias orientações e convicções, sem a necessidade de prestar contas à soberana, a menos que fizessem algo realmente muito grave.  
  
Essas milícias contavam com representantes de todos os planetas da federação em sua composição, na maioria das vezes com membros divididos entre todos os planetas e de forma proporcional à representatividade. É claro que exércitos tinham maioria de jovianos e pouquíssimos mercurianos e plutonianos; solarianos mais raros ainda. Para preencher as vagas das divisões mais importantes, os filhos das famílias nobres da Federação eram chamados e, muitas vezes, as vagas nas milícias do Exército de Serenity eram soluções para problemas de sucessão nos tronos, o que acabou por evitar muitas guerras civis e prolongar a paz que acompanhava seu reinado, talvez o mais brilhante que o Milênio já vira. Estava na época em que duas das principais milícias tinham que ser renovadas: Sailor Senshi e Pirate Knights. O primeiro grupo era composto apenas por mulheres, que eram de certa forma o braço direito de Serenity, sempre formado pelas princesas dos planetas da Federação e tinha por missão proteger a princesa e herdeira do trono também chamada Serenity, como a mãe; ajudar na proteção da Federação contra os invasores externos e ainda cabia a uma Sailor Senshi, à representante de Plutão, uma das mais difíceis tarefas de todo o Milênio: guardar o Portal do Tempo, onde passado, presente e futuro misturavam-se como se fossem uma única correnteza. Já ao segundo grupo, também um dos mais fiéis a Serenity, cabia defender o Milênio de Prata dos invasores externos e fazer um certo "monitoramento de fronteiras". E, naturalmente, caso houvesse um grande conflito interno, não podiam ficar apenas olhando. Era um dos batalhões principais no caso de guerra contra outro Sistema Solar, além disso. Claro, as duas milícias poderiam cooperar entre si, mas uma não deveria interferir no trabalho da outra, assim como em relação a todas as outras. Cada uma tinha sua própria função, suas próprias regras e seus próprios guerreiros, era independente da existência de outras, mesmo que porventura essas milícias viessem a se unir por uma causa em comum. Logo, as Sailor Senshi não interferiam no trabalho dos Pirate Knights e a recíproca valia. Em Selene, capital do Milênio de Prata localizada no satélite terrestre chamado Lua, o Palácio Real estava pronto para uma recepção, em especial o grande salão de mármore branco, com grandes colunas de estilo grego que apoiavam os arcos que apoiavam o teto, com grandes janelas adornadas com cortinas do mais fino e alvo tecido, onde Serenity dava muitas de usas audiências e cerimônias de valor mais prático do que simbólico, como a que estava para ocorrer, aconteciam. No meio da sala, em uma espécie de "altar", colocado quatro degraus acima do piso da sala estava o trono de Serenity, feito da mais nobre madeira do Milênio de Prata e branco com detalhes em prata. Diante da soberana, os convidados, logo abaixo dos quatro degraus. Estavam sentados em confortáveis cadeiras e eram as famílias reais de oito dos planetas da Federação. A Soberana começou as boas-vindas: - Sejam bem-vindos a esse palácio, meus jovens e meus caros amigos. Vocês devem saber porque estão aqui hoje... É uma data deveras importante, pois o destino de vocês, meus caros jovens, será decidido agora, destino esse traçado e cumprido desde o instante em que nasceram. Não posso precisar o futuro de vocês, mas posso encaminha-los para que cumpram a missão a que estão predestinados... Cabe a vocês proteger o Milênio de Prata, ajudarei a encaminharem-se para o lugar onde serão mais úteis, à Ordem onde serão mais úteis. As crianças que estavam espalhadas pelas cadeiras trocavam olhares. A ansiedade em saberem qual seria seu destino, se seriam uma Sailor Senshi ou um Pirate Knight, se estariam nesta ou naquela ordem, com esta ou aquela pessoa, era visível. A cada centena de anos em que esse processo acontecia era a mesma coisa, pensou Serenity, a saudável ansiedade de pessoas inseguras em relação aos rumos que toda sua vida tomaria por dali adiante, porém conscientes de que seria o melhor para eles e o caminho ao qual seriam capazes de trilhar melhor. - Como devem saber, a alcunha de Sailor Senshi só é dada a mulheres. Portanto, meus caros príncipes e princesas de Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter e Saturno, o destino de vocês já é claro e sei que já o conheciam. Os casais de irmãos representantes desses planetas entreolhavam-se e logo, abraços eram trocados, num desejo silencioso por sorte e sucesso como representante do Exército de Serenity, não importando a Ordem. A soberana não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a animação dos jovens e a expectativa que se estampava nas faces das princesas que esperavam que seu destino como guerreiras de Serenity fosse revelado. Um dos principais assessores de Serenity, o homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestido com um casaco de gola alta branco com detalhes prateados, calça da mesma cor do casaco e sapatos da mesma cor da calça disse: - Majestade, Luna já foi chamar Moira. - Sim, Artemis, como o previsto. Após essas palavras serem proferidas, por uma porta lateral uma bela jovem de longos cabelos negros cacheados, olhos de um azul profundo e vestindo um vestido amarelo guiava uma anciã, vestida com uma túnica negra e carregando um cetro em forma de chave para junto dos convidados. Setsuna e Cassandra apertaram as mãos do avô. Era Moira, a famosa Moira, a Sailor Pluto! O sonho das duas garotas era estar no lugar dela, ser Sailor Pluto, cuidar do Portal do Tempo, porém apenas uma delas teria essa missão e as irmãs estavam ansiosas por saber a qual delas a missão cabia. Mas estariam satisfeitas com o que quer que o destino havia reservado a elas. - Princesas de Plutão, gostaria de pedir para que se aproximem- disse Serenity. As duas garotas aproximaram-se do trono da soberana. Estavam de mãos dadas, apoiando-se uma na outra para saber de seu destino. Todas as outras crianças observavam atentas ao destino das duas meninas que seria revelado: - Como todos devem saber aqui, Sailor Pluto é a guardiã do Tempo... Por ela tudo passa, a linha temporal está nas mãos dela, o Passado, o Presente e o Futuro são a sua jurisdição. E, ao contrário das outras Sailors, só é substituída de muitas em muitas gerações. A escolhida vai viver no limbo, de onde apenas sairá em alguma situação extrema. Após as palavras de Serenity, Moira bateu com a chave no chão, pedindo atenção: - Estou no fim do meu ciclo, mas terei tempo suficiente para treinar minha substituta. A vida de Sailor Pluto não é fácil, mas é uma das mais nobres missões do Milênio de Prata. Setsuna e Cassandra apertaram mais as mãos. Seria a qualquer momento. Estavam prontas para ouvir as palavras que selariam o destino das duas irmãs: - Garotas, o destino de ambas já está traçado e saibam que ele será glorioso. Cassandra, representante de Pluto Pirate Knights e Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. A surpresa estava presente nos olhos das duas irmãs. Após alguns segundos para absorverem as notícias, abraçaram-se, em prantos. Setsuna disse: - Cuide-se, irmãzinha! - Vou me cuidar... Fique bem no portal do Tempo, tá bom? Um dia iremos nos reencontrar, irmã... - Venha, Setsuna, seu treinamento começa imediatamente - disse Moira, puxando a garota de cabelos verdes pela mão. As seis meninas que ainda esperavam seu destino voltaram os olhos para a jovem Sailor Pluto, que saía da sala. Agora sim a simbólica cerimônia de nomeação dos futuros guerreiros chegava a seu ponto alto... Quais seriam as escolhidas para serem Sailor Senshi? Quais seriam as escolhidas para serem Pirate Knights? Só Serenity sabia... Alheio a tudo isso, Thor, o príncipe de Júpiter, escolhido para ser Jupiter Pirate Knight, olhava para todos que o acompanhavam na sala. Havia uma garota que havia tomado sua mente e seu coração. Nada mais importava na cerimônia, além da princesa de Plutão que fora indicada para ser Pluto Pirate Knight...  
  
***  
  
- ACOOOOOOOOOOOOORDA, DESGRAÇADO!  
Algum lugar de Tóquio, uma cidade de um país chamado Japão, localizado em um planeta denominado Terra. Uma manhã. Essa manhã não tinha nada em especial, era apenas uma das muitas por qual a pessoa que estava sendo acordada aos berros passaria em sua vida. Pouco importava que o sol estivesse brilhando ou que não houvesse nuvens no céu, era apenas mais uma manhã.  
Um par de olhos castanho-escuros estava aberto. O dono desses olhos, que era um belo jovem alto, com os músculos um pouco definidos graças aos constantes trabalhos cotidianos no submundo de Tóquio e com uma harmonia de traços que o tornava, apesar da condição em que vivia, extremamente belo, passou a mão direita vagarosamente sobre os cabelos do mesmo tom de seus olhos. Ser acordado aos berros definitivamente não era a melhor maneira de começar o dia. Antes mesmo de levantar-se, comentou sarcasticamente para aquele que o acordara.  
- Nossa, qualquer dia eu morrerei do coração e nem saberei o motivo.  
- Nesse dia arranjarei um cachorro, será mais útil do que você.  
- Como te amo, Cérebro. Você nem imagina.  
- Sei que me ama tanto quanto ama os ratos desse beco.  
- Disse tudo.  
A briga matutina estava se tornando uma rotina entre os dois jovens. Aquele que estava deitado levantou-se e do alto de seus 1,85 metros de altura continuou a fitar seu companheiro, vinte centímetros a menos e capacidade de persuasão muito maior. Seu codinome, Cérebro, devia um pouco a isso. Era sempre o cabeça, sempre fazia os planos e conseguia induzir qualquer um a colaborar, por maiores que fossem os absurdos criados. - Vamos tentar um assalto onde, hoje?  
- Não sei. De um beco fedorento de Tóquio, dois mendigos preparam um plano para que na noite seguinte dominem o mundo. O Storm e o Cérebro, o Cérebro e o Storm... Tarararã-rã!  
- Parece que tirou isso de um desenho animado.  
- Eu inventei, tá bom? Não confia na minha criatividade? Mas tem uma coisa me perturbando...  
- O que foi?  
- Tive um sonho hoje...  
- Oh, que coisinha mais meiga...  
- Não precisa ser sarcástico.  
- Continua a ser meigo.  
- Não foi só um sonho, havia algo mais por trás. Era como se fosse a sombra de alguma coisa importante. Mas deixa para lá, você não entenderia mesmo. Vamos procurar nossa vítima de hoje.  
A dupla de ladrões saiu do beco escuro e malcheiroso que lhes servia de lar e misturou-se à massa humana que se deslocava para mais um dia de trabalho. Tóquio, por ser uma cidade enorme, dava uma infinidade de possibilidades de locais e pessoas que mereceriam uma "visitinha". Logicamente a vítima teria que ser escolhida a dedo, já que a prisão não era indicada para os dois jovens, de jeito nenhum, ao menos que quisessem voltar para o passado do qual tinham fugido... Storm sempre pensava nisso, não tinha como se esquecer de todas as privações que sofrera, da sua vida de garoto pobre e sem futuro de que quis fugir, juntamente com Cérebro. Mergulharam de cabeça em uma aventura que dera errado e que não tinha volta, afinal de contas, que escolha há para jovens que conseguiram entrar como clandestinos em um navio no Brasil e chegarem vivos e sem nenhum dinheiro, apenas vontade de mudar de vida, no Japão? A queda no mundo do crime fora uma saída fácil. Claro, eram ladrões de galinha no Japão agora... Mas seria muito diferente se estivessem no Brasil? Certamente não. Storm brincava com a pequena argola dourada que pendia de sua orelha esquerda enquanto pensava nisso. Nunca fora seu sonho acabar como ladrão, mas agora já não era seu sonho que importava e sim a sua sobrevivência. Também não era muito agradável viver com seu agressivo "companheiro de quarto", Cérebro. Mas tinha que sobreviver e seria melhor se estivesse em dupla. Além do que, a máscara de agressividade era necessária se queriam sobreviver naquele submundo. Até mesmo ele próprio a usava! - Storm, dá uma olhada nisso- Cérebro ceifou os pensamentos do colega. - Uma joalheira... Vamos roubar jóias hoje? - Isso... OSA-P, prepare-se, porque Cérebro e Storm vêm aí! Cérebro não pôde segurar a risada demoníaca. Enquanto isso, Storm observava as crianças na sua caminhada diária para a escola. Não pôde deixar de notar uma garotinha que corria como um foguete, loira, cabelos presos em forma de "odangos", vestindo um uniforme de colegial. O choque era visível em sua face: - Que foi, Storm? - Está vendo aquela garotinha? Ela... ela estava em meu sonho! - Pare de falar em sonhos, que coisa idiota. - Mas não foi um sonho comum... Parecia o reflexo de alguma coisa que eu já vivi, a sensação de déjà vu é forte demais... - Que é isso, Storm? Falando difícil agora? Já não basta ter aprendido japonês agora você vai querer falar grego também? - Não, Cérebro, é francês... Significa que você vê uma coisa mas parece que você já viu essa coisa antes, entende? - Entendo é que você está querendo me esnobar. Storm balançou a cabeça. Não adiantaria explicar, Cérebro não o entenderia mesmo. O codinome só queria dizer que ele era o cabeça de qualquer plano, não que tivesse alguma perspicácia, definitivamente.  
A hora do assalto estava chegando. A OSA-P seria a primeira vítima grandiosa da dupla e a ansiedade e vontade que tudo desse certo os invadia. Era bom prepararem-se. Colocaram máscaras do Nacional Kid, para impedirem uma identificação imediata (não que existissem muitos ladrõezinhos de 1,85 no submundo de Tóquio, mas tudo bem...) das vítimas e pegaram as armas de brinquedo. Estava na hora, era entrarem e fazerem a festa!  
- Isso é um assalto, pode ir passando a grana e as jóias a menos que queira ser toda furada de balas!- Cérebro disse.  
A atendente não teve outra reação senão gritar. A dupla enchia as sacolas de material roubado e quando saíam da loja, puderam ver que a polícia se aproximava. Claro, a atendente havia chamado os policiais! Mas não era hora de ficar divagando sobre sistemas de segurança modernos, mas de fugir!  
Os policiais os perseguiam pelas ruas pacatas de Juubangai. A dupla corria como nunca, tinha que escapar. Os policiais começaram a atirar, mas a dupla conseguia desviar dos tiros.  
Alguma coisa estava incomodando... Storm sentia-se pesado, tinha que ficar mais leve para correr mais. Mas... como? Ah, sim, claro, o peso estava concentrado em suas mãos! Soltar as sacolas de jóias e dinheiro foi uma atitude natural, para que corresse mais e mais rápido.  
Uma pessoa perspicaz não pararia para pegar as sacolas deixadas pelo companheiro no meio do caminho, mas como dito anteriormente, Cérebro não era nem um pouco perspicaz. E ele parou para pegar as sacolas. Nesse meio tempo, a polícia o alcançou e o sonho de ser alguém em algum lugar do mundo longe de casa estava definitivamente acabado.  
Para Storm, só restava a opção de correr. E ele corria, como nunca tinha corrido em toda a sua vida e como não imaginava-se capaz de correr. Tinha que pensar rápido, antes que os policiais o alcançassem. Virando a esquina, viu uma árvore. Escalou-a em um pulo e continuou a correr pelos telhados das casas do bairro.  
Tinha que achar um lugar para se esconder, rápido... Ao olhar para frente, viu uma construção alguns metros a frente. Pronto, ali acharia um esconderijo! Ou pelo menos despistaria a polícia um pouco. Tinha que correr rápido até lá, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Bom... na verdade dependia.  
  
***  
  
Juubangai. Um pacífico bairro de Tóquio. O máximo de anormalidade que acontecia ali era um ou outro assalto que quebrava a paz cotidiana. Mas de resto, era um bairro tranquilo. Suas construções iam de grandes prédios comerciais a casas residenciais bastante confortáveis. Havia também muitas praças e parques, o que garantia alguma diversão a seus habitantes. Como não poderia ser diferente, havia também algumas escolas e bibliotecas, além de alguns templos de diversas religiões. Definitivamente um bairro adorável.  
Em uma das casas, uma garota dava seu já comum berro matutino, ao olhar para o despertador que desligara meia hora antes prometendo dormir "só mais cinco minutinhos":  
- TÔ ATRASADA!!! A garota levantou-se e foi correndo para o banheiro. Após sua higiene matinal, voltou correndo para o quarto. Atirou a camisola branca estampada com estrelinhas na cama, enquanto colocava o uniforme escolar. Já estava ficando especialista em arrumar-se em menos de um minuto. Enquanto corria pelo quarto pegando o material escolar, penteava os longos cabelos castanho- claros. Enquanto punha o material que levara para casa na bolsa, colocava no cabelo um par de prendedores em forma de estrelas.  
A garota corria pelos corredores da casa, descendo as escadas correndo e engolindo o café da manhã, enquanto dava bom dia para seus pais, que reclamavam que suas três filhas deveriam ser pontuais, não apenas duas delas. Enquanto fazia que sim com a cabeça, a garota saía correndo pela porta:  
- Ishie-chan! Esqueceu sua bolsa e de se calçar! A garota ganhou uma coleção de gotas de suor na testa antes de voltar para casa correndo para se calçar e pegar seu material. As pessoas se afastavam para não serem atropelados pelo vendaval humano que corria até a escola. Porém esse vendaval observava alguns garotos amarrando latas no rabo de um gato:  
- Parem com isso agora! Olhem o tamanho do gato e o tamanho de vocês! Não o maltratem! Vão embora daqui AGORA!  
Os garotos saíram correndo. A jovem atrasada olhou para o gato que estava a seus pés, um belo gato amarelo, mas com muitos machucados. Havia também um esparadrapo grudado em sua testa.  
- Que maldade fizeram com você, gatinho! Deixe-me tirar o esparadrapo e... que legal! Você tem uma marca em forma de lua crescente na testa!  
A nem um pouco escandalosa sirene da escola fazia-se ouvir por todo o bairro. A garota levantou-se e saiu correndo, lembrando-se de que estava atrasada. Porém, a sorte estava a seu favor naquele dia. Quando entrou em sua classe, a professora estava começando a fazer a chamada:  
- Aino Ish...  
- Pre...- a garota pisou dentro de um balde, saiu mancando, bateu no armário, pisou numa vassoura e levou uma vassourada na cabeça, rodou um pouco e caiu no chão -...sente.  
- Não precisa fazer tanto estardalhaço!  
- Desculpe-me. Prometo que não vai se repetir.  
A aula transcorria normalmente, sem muito estardalhaço. A hora ao mesmo tempo mais e menos esperada de alunos que fizeram uma prova havia chegado: a entrega das notas. A professora calmamente andava pela classe com uma pilha de papéis na mão. A primeira aluna da chamada naturalmente receberia sua prova primeiro:  
- Aino Ishtar.  
A garota de estatura diminuta e com estrelinhas no cabelo foi pegar sua prova. A expressão de susto foi inevitável:  
- NANI? Três, só isso? Sensei, o que eu fiz para merecer tirar só isso nessa prova, hein?  
- Se você fizer uma análise de consciência vai saber o motivo, Aino- san. Talvez se você prestar mais atenção na aula, estudar mais e fazer suas lições de casa regularmente sua nota aumente.  
Ishtar estava com uma expressão inconformada. Como tinha tirado só três na prova? Tinha estudado... quer dizer, quando não estava brigando com a irmã mais velha ou enchendo a irmã mais nova. Isso quando não ficava jogada no sofá comendo pipoca e vendo TV, cuidando da sua coleção de pôsteres daquelas bandas de meninos bonitinhos que sua irmã mais velha definia como "boybands, bandas formadas por cinco meninos simpatiquinhos sem nenhum talento criadas apenas para sugar seu dinheiro" ou torrando fichas no fliperama da esquina. É claro que essas atividades eram muito mais divertidas do que estudar para uma mísera provazinha de inglês... E também é claro que o tempo de estudos da displicente aluna do segundo ano do ginásio não tinha sido superior a dois minutos.  
Enquanto voltava para sua carteira, cabisbaixa, uma garota um pouco menor que Ishtar, sardenta, meio gordinha e com cabelos muito vermelhos curtos a observava:  
- Calma, Ishie-chan, não precisa ficar assim! Foi só uma prova, o mundo não está perdido por causa de uma nota vermelha!  
- Sei disso, Tomoyo-chan, mas inglês é uma matéria tããããããããão difícil... E se esse fosse o único vermelho estava ótimo, minhas notas de inglês estão lá embaixo!  
- Não precisa ficar triste, se você tem dificuldades eu posso te ajudar a aprender inglês. Você quer minha ajuda?  
- Claro, Tomoyo-chan, muito obrigada!  
Tomoyo abriu um lindo e animador sorriso, retribuído pela sua melhor amiga Ishtar.  
- Não me agradeça. Sou sua amiga, tenho a obrigação de te ajudar. Sei que faria o mesmo por mim!  
As aulas transcorreram normalmente naquele dia, até que a segunda hora preferida dos alunos em uma escola (a primeira é a hora do intervalo, é claro :P) chegou: a hora da saída. Ishtar e Tomoyo atravessaram os portões da escola conversando animadamente. A já conformada com sua sorte Ishtar olhava novamente para a prova onde havia um enorme três estampado:  
- Você quer saber o que eu vou fazer com essa prova, Tomoyo?- Ishtar fez uma bolinha com a prova e a atirou para trás.- Adio, maledeta!  
- Ei...  
As duas garotas se viraram para trás. Um rapaz mais velho, rosto e corpo muito bonitos, mas com uma expressão de "eu sou melhor que você" que afastaria qualquer um estava com o que um dia fora uma prova e atualmente era uma bolinha de papel na mão.  
- Quem você pensa que é para ficar jogando bolinhas de papel na cabeça das pessoas da rua, hein, pivetinha?  
- Vá cuidar da sua vida!  
- Vejamos... Aino Ishtar, segundo ano ginasial, três em dez...  
- ENXERIDO!- Ishtar berrou enquanto arrancava o papel da mão do desconhecido.  
- Pivetinha... você deveria tirar a cabeça da Lua e coloca-la nos livros!  
- Deixe esse idiota para lá, Ishie-chan, e vamos para casa!- Tomoyo disse enquanto puxava a amiga pelo braço.  
- Vamos, Tomoyo-chan... Não vou ficar aqui perdendo tempo com idiotas como ele.  
O Sol fez seu percurso diário no céu. Ainda no crepúsculo, a primeira estrela da noite desponta no céu. Estrela é uma maneira de dizer, já que é um planeta. Vênus. O terceiro corpo celeste em brilho, só perdendo para o Sol e para Lua. Das "estrelas", a mais brilhante. Quantos nomes não existem para denominar o mais brilhante dos planetas vistos da Terra? Para aquela que é estrela da noite e estrela da manhã? Além dos, é claro, inúmeros mitos que envolvem o planeta Vênus, a Estrela da Noite, a Estrela da Manhã.  
  
Porém, Vênus não brilhava no céu, já que era tarde da noite. Ishtar estava deitada em sua cama, se preparando para dormir. Uma leve brisa noturna entrava pela janela aberta do quarto, refrescando o ambiente. Mas algo além da brisa noturna invadira o quarto e esse algo estava sobre a cama da jovem colegial: - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TEM UM BICHO NO MEU QUARTO, NA MINHA CAMA! SOCORRO! - Psiu... Não precisa berrar tanto. Quer acordar a todos da casa? - O GATO TÁ FALANDO! SOCORRO!  
- Calma. Eu sou uma gata e meu nome é Íris.  
- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? VOCÊ É UMA GATA ALIENÍGENA QUE QUER TOMAR A MINHA MENTE PARA DOMINAR O PLANETA?- Ishtar berrava com uma entonação de choro, enquanto pulava da cama e ficava encostada no guarda-roupa.  
- Não é nada disso. Eu sou a gata que você ajudou hoje de manhã.  
- Ah é, é?  
- Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu sou inofensiva. O máximo que posso fazer são alguns arranhões, mais nada.  
- Você jura?  
- Juro- uma gota de suor escorria pela testa da gata.  
- Então está bem! Muito prazer, Aino Ishtar! Tenho 14 anos e estou no segundo ano do ginasial! Meu tipo sanguíneo é O e meu signo é touro! Minha matéria preferida é Educação Física e a que menos gosto é Inglês!  
Uma versão em SD de Ishtar com o dedo indicador direito erguido se apresentava para uma gata com inúmeras gotas de suor pela testa. - Mas não vim aqui apenas para que você se apresentasse. Tenho que despertar seu verdadeiro ser para essa existência.  
- QUÊ?  
- Sua verdadeira essência, a essência de guerreira selenita que está dentro de você.  
Ishtar estava com uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada. Íris, enquanto divagava, olhava para a enorme Lua que estava no céu. A jovem colegial disse:  
- Dá para você explicar direito?  
- Desculpe, acho que estou indo rápido demais! É melhor fazer de outro jeito para as coisas ficarem mais fáceis. Ishtar, aproxime-se de mim.  
A garota aproximou-se da gata, que estava perto da janela. A marca no formato de uma crescente na testa de Íris brilhava. Do meio da luz que emanava, surgiu um pequeno pingente laranja no formato de um losango, com o símbolo de Vênus estampado em prateado. Ishtar sentiu o impulso de pegar o pingente e a pequena corrente de prata que o acompanhava. O símbolo de Vênus começou a brilhar em sua testa quando tocou o pingente. Íris disse:  
- Você é uma guerreira do Milênio de Prata, renascida nesse tempo presente. Você é Venus Pirate Knight, representante do planeta Vênus, obviamente.  
- Isso é um sonho?  
- Não... É a sua realidade. Agora diga "poder de Vênus, venha a mim".  
Ishtar, convencida de que tudo se tratava de um sonho, pronunciou a frase, mas nada aconteceu. Íris retomou a palavra:  
- Você tem que acreditar que é possível, tem que acreditar que essas palavras poderão despertar o poder que está latente em seu corpo! Se você não acreditar que é possível, se não acreditar que é uma guerreira, essas serão apenas palavras lançadas ao vento.  
Ishtar olhou novamente para o pingente em sua mão. Isso só podia ser um sonho... E como em sonhos tudo é possível, por que não acreditaria que era uma guerreira? Afinal de contas tudo isso estava acontecendo em sua mente, somente em sua mente. Logo o despertador tocaria e voltaria a ser a colegial bobinha de sempre. Por que não acreditar que podia ser uma guerreira, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite, por apenas um sonho?  
- Poder de Vênus, VENHA A MIM!  
Uma luz alaranjada começou a sair do pingente e tomou todo o quarto. As roupas de Ishtar sumiram. Algumas estrelinhas giravam pelo seu corpo. Logo, uma calça justa, como as usadas para a prática de ginástica, por exemplo, indo até pouco abaixo do joelho e laranja apareceu. Também um top laranja, do mesmo tom da calça, apareceu. Sobre esse, um casaco indo até a metade das coxas, de um tom laranja muito brilhante, com gola alta, muitos bordados também em laranja e enormes botões também laranjas. Nos pés, um par de meias brancas e sapatos laranja, com um pequeno salto e babados da mesma cor, além de fivelas douradas sobre a parte do pé que se encontra com a canela. Além de tudo isso, um par de brincos em forma de estrelas. A luz alaranjada dissipou-se e as estrelinhas espalharam-se pelo quarto antes de apagarem. Venus Pirate Knight fazia uma pose de apresentação.  
- Que legal, que roupa legal! Mas por que tenho que coloca-la?  
- Porque é seu uniforme, ué! Que pergunta...- Íris estava com gotas de suor na testa.  
Venus Pirate Knight estava se olhando no espelho do quarto, visivelmente adorando o uniforme que usava. Mas tinha uma pergunta:  
- E eu vou lutar com o quê?  
- Bom... concentre-se, desejando uma arma.  
Venus concentrou-se. Um pouco de luz alaranjada foi emanada de seu corpo e um chicote apareceu em sua mão. Ao abrir os olhos, Venus não pôde deixar de comentar:  
- Legal!  
- É o Venus Whip, sua arma. Mas é claro, você não precisa usa-la sempre, use só quando achar necessário. Além disso, os Pirate Knights costumavam usar muito mais os poderes elementais do que apenas ataques físicos. E só para constar seu elemento é a Luz.  
- Legal! Mas como usarei poderes elementais?  
- Você tem que invocá-los pronunciando seu nome.  
- E quais são os nomes?  
- Não lembro...- Gotas de suor proliferaram-se pelas testas de ambas.- Mas mesmo se eu lembrasse não adiantaria. Você tem que conhecer alguma coisa para poder invocá-la. Se fizer uma invocação sem saber nem do que se trata não vai adiantar nada!  
- Então agora eu vou usar essas habilidades para combater o crime?  
- Na verdade eu não tinha pensado nisso...  
Gotas inundaram a testa de Venus. Íris continuou:  
- Sua missão é outra. Em primeiro lugar temos que encontrar os outros Pirate Knights, porque alguma coisa está para acontecer. O que, eu não sei exatamente. Mas por enquanto, nada te impede de lutar contra o crime.  
- Última pergunta. Como eu faço para me destransformar?  
- Deseje voltar a sua forma original que a transformação reverte.  
Venus fechou os olhos, querendo voltar a ser a colegial bobinha Aino Ishtar. Ao abrir os olhos, já estava novamente com a camisola. Íris continuou falando:  
- Sei que a sua mente deve estar uma bagunça, mas com o tempo você se acostuma com a idéia!  
Na mente da jovem colegial, duas idéias. Esse encontro com uma gata falante era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Ou então estava enlouquecendo. Resolveu contentar-se com a primeira idéia, mas a segunda também não deixava de ter seus encantos...  
  
***  
  
Só o tempo conserta, só o tempo resolve, só o tempo cura. Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o acidente que destruíra o Laboratório Tomoe. As investigações sobre as causas do acidente ainda não tinham revelado nada e os escombros ainda tomavam o centro de Tóquio, no lugar onde se erguera o belo prédio.  
Situações difíceis acontecem e devemos aprender a lidar com elas. Não podemos nos entregar a depressão ou ao conformismo, temos que encará-las de frente para podermos superá-las com êxito. Ser refém de uma situação difícil não adianta nada para muda-la, mas ter forças para encara-la é uma atitude louvável.  
Cassie estava em casa. Estava se acostumando com a idéia de que o lugar onde trabalhara fora destruído, estava em uma espécie de "férias forçadas" até, quem sabe um dia, ser contratada por outro laboratório. Poderia tentar a sorte também na Universidade de Tóquio, naturalmente, mas era melhor esperar mais um pouco, apesar de gostar muito de estar no laboratório, fazendo seus experimentos. Tinha que correr atrás de uma oportunidade, mas por enquanto era melhor dar tempo ao tempo.  
Estava em casa, lendo sua revista de mangás shonen preferida. Era terrível sentir-se uma inútil total, mas por enquanto não havia outro jeito... Era melhor sentar e aproveitar as férias e o sossego... que foi quebrado pelo barulho do telefone:  
- Moshi moshi?  
- Cassie-chan? Sou eu, Tomoe Souichi.  
- Tomoe-sensei? Está tudo bem com o senhor, com Hotaru-chan, com...  
- Calma, tudo a seu tempo. Gostaria de pedir uma coisa a você. Sabe muito bem que estou construindo uma escola, uma escola para superdotados. Pois então... Venha até a Mugen Gakuen.  
Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita, o telefone foi desligado antes que Cassie pedisse maiores explicações. Não deixava de ser estranho... O choque da destruição do laboratório se já era grande para ela deveria ser maior ainda para Tomoe-sensei! Tinha alguma coisa estranha, algo que não cheirava bem. Além do que, o que ele queria que ela fizesse nas obras daquilo que seria uma escola?  
Tinha que tirar essa história a limpo. Era fato que havia alguma coisa errada, tinha que saber o que. Levantou-se do sofá e foi trocar de roupa. Algo não batia, algo soava como um alarme. Mas ela tinha que ir, era como se seu destino a chamasse para lá.  
Destino? Esses pensamentos de novo? Não. Estava só instintivamente preocupada e curiosa, por isso estava indo. É... esse pensamento soava melhor.  
Saindo de casa, sentiu tontura. Apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos, para que passasse logo. De olhos fechados, podia ver. Estava caída, um raio vindo em sua direção. Seria vítima fácil de alguma coisa, em algum tempo...  
A garota loira adoravelmente vestida com um conjunto de saia verde- escura e blusa branca com algumas aplicações em renda na gola e nas mangas estava indo de táxi para seu destino. Tinha que descobrir o que havia de errado em tudo aquilo...  
Ao chegar nas obras, sentiu um calafrio. Estava andando por uma sala recém construída, as luzes se acendiam à medida que ela ia andando. Sem dúvida era algo apavorante demais para ser descrito com pensamentos, Mas tinha que descobrir o que era, o que a tinha feito ir ali. As luzes apontavam para uma escada. Tinha que descer.  
No andar inferior, mais luzes. Elas seguiam pelo corredor, apontando o caminho. As pernas bambeavam, o corpo gelava. Porém, se quisesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo, tinha que ir em frente. O corredor de velas acesas a fez seguir até uma porta. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase não conseguiu abrir a porta.  
O ambiente dentro da porta era ainda mais lúgubre. Não que uma grande máquina que estava processando alguma coisa que não conseguia ver e enchia a sala com seu barulho e um trono vazio, iluminados pela morbidez da luz de poucas velas espalhadas pela sala fossem lúgubres por si só, mas estar ali não a fazia se sentir bem.  
Continuou seguindo pelo corredor. Uma porta estava aberta. Após a jovem cientista atravessá-la, a porta se fechou. A reação natural foi olhar apara trás e assustar-se com o que havia acontecido. Alguém que estava em sua frente disse, antes que tivesse qualquer outra reação:  
- Seja bem-vinda, Cassie-chan.  
A jovem virou-se para de onde a voz vinha. Era Tomoe, mas ele estava estranho... Os cabelos grisalhos estavam espetados, os óculos brilhavam de uma maneira anormal, havia um sorriso macabro em seu rosto. Um grito não pôde ser contido pela jovem.  
- Essa é a nossa base. Somos os Death Busters e temos por missão encontrar os Talismãs, que se encontram escondidos nos corações puros das pessoas, para que o Seihai seja formado e a Enviada consiga trazer o grande Mestre Pharaoh 90 para esse mundo e inauguremos a era do Silêncio!  
Bingo! Então era isso. A segunda parte da visão que tivera do laboratório sendo destruído, a que dizia respeito ao tal "Silêncio", estava diretamente relacionada aos tais Death Busters! E era óbvio que "Silêncio" não era uma coisa boa...  
- E queremos que una-se a nós- uma voz feminina conhecida da jovem fez-se ouvir.  
- Kaolinite-san, venha dar as boas vindas a nossa convidada.  
A mulher saiu das sombras. Cassie colocou a mão sobre os lábios, assustada. Era Kaori, a secretária de Tomoe! Naturalmente ela estava diferente, com um vestido ainda mais provocante do que os que utilizava para trabalhar e com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.  
Tomoe tomou a mão da jovem convidada. Disse:  
- E então, vai se tornar uma de nós?  
A jovem estava assustada. Assustada não, apavorada. O único raciocínio eu explicava a súbita mudança do chefe brotava-lhe nos lábios:  
- Não é Tomoe-sensei que está falando, mas um demônio que tomou seu corpo e sua mente! Cassie não acreditava que acabara de dizer aquela frase. Puxou a mão da mão do chefe, em pânico, enquanto Kaolinite gargalhava: - Não é à toa que te chamam de gênio, Cassie-chan! - Então, agora que sabe. Vai se juntar a nós? - Nunca! Eu não vou colaborar com vocês, esqueçam! Tomoe disse, calmamente: - Você fez sua escolha. Mas agora que sabe demais vai ter que ser eliminada. - Pode deixar, Tomoe-sensei, eu me encarrego de acabar com ela! Cassie, trêmula pelo pânico, andava para trás. Tinha que fugir, senão morreria. Seria assassinada, tinha que fugir! Mas como é natural em uma situação dessas, o salto do sapato enroscou-se em alguma coisa e ela acabou caindo. Mesmo no chão começou a arrastar-se. Tinha que fugir, senão iria morrer!  
Um raio vinha em sua direção e não teria escapatória. A jovem só pôde fechar os olhos, colocar as mãos numa tentativa inútil de proteger o rosto e gritar!  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!  
Porém, algo aconteceu. Na testa de Cassie, o símbolo de Plutão brilhava. Uma aura negra rodeava a jovem, o que impediu que o raio lançado por Kaolinite a atingisse. O raio e a aura se dissiparam e Cassie tremia, enquanto esperava pelo inevitável e fatal próximo ataque de Kaolinite. A mulher de vermelho disse:  
- Diga adeus, Cassie-chan!  
O segundo raio vinha na direção da jovem, que fechava os olhos com força como se quisesse acordar de um sonho ruim. Porém, Cassie sentiu que algo a empurrou para o lado, impedindo que fosse atingida.  
- Maldição! Quem é você?- Tomoe perguntou.  
- Não é hora de perguntar meu nome... Apenas não permitirei que machuque uma garota indefesa.  
Antes de perder a consciência, Cassie podia sentir que estava sendo carregada por alguém... E aqueles braços passavam uma enorme sensação de conforto.  
  
^.^  
  
Então? O que está achando? mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


	3. Revelações

CAPÍTULO 2- REVELAÇÕES  
  
Selene. A antiga capital do Milênio de Prata, situada na Lua. Talvez o nome Milênio de Prata refletisse o esplendor da cidade. As ruas eram calçadas com as mais brilhantes pedras, as lindas casas eram prateadas. Até mesmo a vegetação era completamente prateada. No meio da cidade, em um ponto que era visto por todos, o grande e esplendoroso Palácio Real.  
O Palácio Real... Era a sede do governo do Milênio de Prata, além de ser a morada da família real lunar. Um belo e grandioso palácio, feito do mais puro mármore do Universo. Fora projetado há muitas gerações atrás pelos mais brilhantes arquitetos e engenheiros do Milênio. Era uma construção magnífica, que batia qualquer outra do Milênio, ou dos tempos que viriam após sua queda. Claro que também havia maravilhosos jardins no palácio, onde as plantas tinham o mesmo tom prateado particular das plantas lunares. Esses jardins eram adornados com esculturas e fontes, eram extremamente belos e reconfortantes. Todo o palácio estava pulsando, pois havia uma festa. Os jovens nobres deveriam se divertir, nem que fosse um pouco. Antes se divertissem em festas, como as oferecidas pela rainha, do que arranjando problemas pelo Milênio. Claro, se viviam em uma época de paz, o que guerreiros dotados de poderes extraordinários poderiam fazer para se divertir? Nos maravilhosos jardins, iluminados por uma luz prateada, um casal afastava-se da agitação da festa. A garota usava um maravilhoso vestido negro, com uma longa saia rodada e um corpete negro sem mangas e sem alças. Estava sentada na beirada de uma fonte, enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos loiros. Seu amante estava de pé, olhando para o enorme astro azul que se fazia visível no céu. A armadura verde iluminava-se com o reflexo desse astro. Disse: - Mas por que está tão tristonha? - Porque tenho uma sensação horrível, a de que logo a visão que tenho do Milênio sendo destruído vai se realizar. - Não pense nisso agora, vamos nos divertir no baile! - Mas tenho medo! Por nossas irmãs, nossos amigos, principalmente por você. O garoto levantou sua amada e abraçou-a, enquanto acariciava seu rosto: - Vou te proteger de tudo. - Mas... você acha que deveríamos aceitar aquilo que nos foi oferecido? - Acho que devemos sim. Não podemos nos deixar intimidar por ameaças infundadas. Vamos aceitar sim... - Assim, quem sabe, poderemos proteger melhor o Milênio e as pessoas que amamos, não acha? - Claro... Sabe que estou fazendo isso porque não quero que nada nesse universo te fira, não sabe? A garota olhou para o rosto do amado. Os olhos castanhos, a franja de mesma cor caída displicentemente sobre eles, o sorriso encantadoramente confortante. Seus delicados dedos acariciavam o rosto daquele que amava. Os lábios do casal apaixonado inevitavelmente encontraram-se em um beijo, beijo esse iluminado pela enorme Terra que brilhava no céu...  
  
***  
  
Um par de olhos verdes abria. A dona desses olhos tentava juntar as imagens distorcidas que via, tentando enxergar melhor o lugar onde estava para identifica-lo, talvez. Podia notar que estava em um lugar desconhecido. Antes mesmo de seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão, seus lábios exteriorizaram a grande dúvida de sua mente:  
- Onde estou?  
- No lugar que costumo chamar de lar. Os olhos da jovem cientista por fim acostumaram-se à penumbra. Estava em um beco abandonado de Tóquio, as paredes das decadentes construções que o formavam decorados com velhos cartazes de propagandas de lojas, shows ou filmes. No chão, além do velho colchão onde estivera dormindo e agora estava sentada, havia um outro, enrolado e escorado em um canto. Havia também uma velha cômoda, forrada com um gasto tecido amarelo estampado com pequenas flores vermelhas. Ao lado dessa cômoda, um vulto, sentado, com os joelhos paralelos ao peito, encolhido, provavelmente era a voz dele que ouvira:  
- Por quanto tempo dormi?  
- Doze horas. Já estava ficando preocupado!  
- Foi você que me salvou, ne? Gostaria de agradecer...  
- Não é necessário. O jovem levantou-se, ficando de costas para sua hóspede, virado para a rua, onde os milhares de passantes nem se davam conta da existência do beco. Apoiou as mãos na cintura, para espreguiçar-se. Cassie, ao notar o gesto de seu acompanhante, perguntou:  
- Você... durante essas doze horas... ficou ao meu lado? - Claro, estava preocupado! O jovem virou-se e o lindo e perfeito rosto era enfeitado com um sorriso, que Cassie pôde ver apesar da escuridão do beco. Levou um susto. Já o conhecia, e o conhecia bem! Aquela perfeição de rosto, os cabelos castanho- escuros curtos com a franja caída sobre o rosto displicentemente, o sorriso que a acalmava, até mesmo o brinco na orelha esquerda estavam registrados na sua mente! Uma pergunta deveria ser feita: - Quem é você? - Meu nome é José Silva, mas por favor, NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! Prefiro que me chame de Storm. - Não é um nome muito comum... - Aqui não é mesmo, mas no lugar aonde vim... E qual e seu nome? - Beckham Cassandra. Um nome horroroso... Pode me chamar de Cassie. E você pode achar estranho que eu fale meu sobrenome antes do meu nome, mas me acostumei assim! Era como meus pais diziam, se nasci e cresço em um lugar, tenho que ter a cultura deste lugar!  
- Não acho estranho. Storm sentava-se ao lado da sua "hóspede". Cassie, enquanto acomodava-se melhor sentada, continuou as perguntas: - Mas que espécie de lugar é esse? - É o lugar onde vivo, fica em algum lugar do bairro Juuban. Tenho sorte porque ninguém nota a existência desse beco. - Falando em sorte, obrigada por salvar minha vida. - Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação, não precisa agradecer! Mas tenho uma pergunta: como uma garota como você foi meter-se com aquele tipo de organização? - Eu não sabia do que se tratava, mas eu tinha que passar algumas coisas a limpo. Não posso acreditar, não tem lógica nenhuma! Como Tomoe-sensei pode ter se tornado um demônio? Cassie retomava mentalmente os fatos da noite anterior. Parecia que todo o seu ceticismo havia sido atirado ralo abaixo de vez. Não que visões do futuro que sempre acabavam acontecendo não fossem atordoantes, mas ser atacada por um cientista que sabe-se lá como transformara-se em demônio fora demais para sua mente. Não se surpreenderia com mais nada depois dessa! - Mas você ainda não respondeu. O que a levou para aquele lugar? - Você deve ter tomado conhecimento da tragédia que aconteceu em Tóquio há uma semana, ne? A destruição do Laboratório Tomoe? - Claro... - Pois bem. Aquele homem que você enfrentou na noite passada para me tirar daquele lugar era Tomoe Souichi, o dono do Laboratório! A expressão de Storm era de um profundo espanto. Quer dizer então que aquele homem, ou melhor, aquele demônio da noite passada era um dos grandes nomes da comunidade científica internacional? Só podia estar ficando louco... Além disso, mais uma coisa não saía de sua cabeça desde a noite anterior: o que o levara até aquela sala da construção e de onde tirara forças para enfrentar um demônio? A explicação de que pessoas podem fazer coisas além de suas capacidades quando ameaçadas não era suficiente, deveria haver outra resposta. Estava blefando, não poderia enfrentar um demônio. Mas como o tal Tomoe não havia percebido que era um blefe? Estranho. Muito estranho. Mas não era hora de reclamar da sorte. - Mas não entendo... Se não for perguntar demais, qual sua ligação com Tomoe Souichi? - Simples, eu trabalhava para ele. Storm arregalou os olhos ainda mais. - Trabalhava?- A pergunta foi feita em um tom de voz espantado. - Hai. Eu sou uma cientista. - Mas você aparenta ser tão jovem!- O espanto continuava crescendo. - Bom, tenho quinze anos de idade. - QUINZE? O espanto fez com que Storm se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão de pernas pra cima, numa pose cômica. Cassie disse calmamente, enquanto seu salvador se recompunha: - Sei que isso não é muito comum e não se encontram gênios em cada esquina, mas fazer o quê? Nasci com esse dom, ora! - Tem razão. Também não é muito comum vermos garotas sendo atacadas por demônios, não acha? Mas você não se parece muito com a idéia de gênio adolescente que eu tinha... É bonitinha demais pra isso. A loira enrubesceu completamente e deu duas piscadas de vergonha. Storm disse, ao ver o constrangimento da garota: - Anoo... Quis dizer que a imagem que eu tinha era de uma pessoa completamente estranha, carregada de livros, rato de bibliotecas e que falava difícil para esnobar, além de um incompreendido. Você não é nada disso! - Bom... Digamos que incompreendida eu seja, já que não tenho nenhum amigo. - Podemos ser amigos, ora!- Storm sorria para a "hóspede" Cassie sorriu de volta. É... ele parecia que seria um bom amigo! Mas algumas coisas acontecem após doze horas de sono. Uma dessas coisas é a fome. O estômago da jovem começou a informar que queria comida, o que não passou despercebido para Storm: - Pelo jeito está com fome, ne? Então vamos a alguma lanchonete aqui perto, eles não cobram muito caro.  
  
***  
  
[Nota da autora: Para uma maior comodidade para quem está lendo e também para mim, texto entre representará diálogos em inglês. Texto em {} representarão diálogo em alguma língua que aparecerá em uma cena ou duas, no caso das cenas a seguir, em francês. Texto normal retratará diálogos em japonês. Está certo que pelo contexto dos diálogos dá para se saber em que língua os personagens estão falando, mas como eu disse anteriormente, isso é pra facilitar um pouco meu trabalho e a leitura^_^]  
  
Outono. As temperaturas estavam começando a abaixar, deixando para trás o calor do verão. As árvores ainda estavam cheias de folhas, o Sol brilhava no céu sem nuvens, ainda faltava algum tempo para que a neve começasse a cobrir os campos. Outono... As férias de verão, assim como as altas temperaturas, eram passado e uma rotina de aulas e trabalho havia recomeçado fazia cerca de um mês. Não que isso fosse um grande sofrimento, tampouco impedisse que em momentos de folga algumas pessoas se divertissem.  
  
Algum lugar da região francesa de nome Borgonha. Entre pequenas e grandes propriedades rurais, um grupo de jovens procurava diversão. Encontravam-na praticando esportes, no caso um esporte que causasse calafrios em qualquer um apenas em observar. Bungee jump.  
Os jovens conversavam animadamente sobre o esporte que praticavam ou assuntos banais. Porém, entre eles, uma garota não podia esconder a agonia que queimava em seus olhos.  
Essa garota passou os dedos delicadamente pelos longos cabelos naturalmente, por mais incomum que essa cor pudesse parecer, cor-de-rosa. Nunca vira outra pessoa com cabelos da mesma cor dos seus, mas isso pouco importava. Os olhos rubros fitavam todo o ambiente, seus amigos que conversavam, tudo. Estava preocupada, não tinha como negar.  
Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça larga, que escondiam a perfeição de suas pernas longas e torneadas, delineadas pela prática esportiva constante. Não entendia o motivo de estar ali... Talvez porque queria relaxar um pouco da tensão dos últimos dias, que ainda não terminara. Também estava seguindo os conselhos de seu pai, de que adiantaria passar o final de semana em casa, preocupada, sendo que não poderia fazer nada?  
Seus olhos fitavam o vazio. Estava preocupada, seus colegas podiam perceber, não tinha como esconder. Além disso, eles sabiam de toda a agonia... A longa doença de seu pai que se estendia por meses, o longo e penoso tratamento. Quantas vezes a garota não tinha que faltar às aulas para cuidar de seu pai? Além do que, ela não andava alegre e expansiva, como sempre fora, já há muito tempo. A doença do pai a feria por dentro e a única coisa que podia fazer era confortá-lo.  
Um carro aproximava-se da ponte onde o grupo de amigos praticava bungee jump. Era um Rolls-Royce, como os usados pela monarquia inglesa. O dono desses carros era um apaixonado por modelos antigos e clássicos. Dentro desse carro, um homem observava a paisagem, enquanto arrumava os cabelos grisalhos. Naturalmente a garotinha que vira crescer e amava como se fosse sua filha estaria por ali.  
Esse homem continuava pensando, enquanto aproximava-se de onde tinha certeza de onde sua pequena margarida estaria. Por que continuava a chamá- la de pequena margarida? Ela já havia completado quinze anos há algum tempo. Pouco importava, ela sempre seria a garotinha que vinha correndo pelo jardim, atrapalhando o penteado e sujando os vestidinhos rodados, chamando por ele. Era como um eco em sua mente, a voz daquela garotinha: "James-san, conte-me uma história!".  
Mas agora sua garotinha estava divertindo-se com amigos pulando de uma ponte. Não conseguia entender essas manias esquisitas da juventude e esse tipo de esporte sempre o deixava preocupado. Mas de que adiantava se preocupar? A mãe era do mesmo jeito... Lembrava-se bem de sua falecida patroa. A garota aristocrática francesa que apaixonou-se pelo herdeiro de uma fortuna japonês. Marguerite sempre parecera feliz durante todos os anos em que vivera com o marido, mas quando a pequena margarida ainda era muito pequena sua mãe deixara este mundo.  
O carro parou no meio da ponte, junto do grupo de jovens. A garota de cabelos salmão voltou seus olhos para o carro. O motorista abria a porta para o velho mordomo inglês sair. A jovem só pôde sussurrar:  
- James-san...  
- {Venha, Miss Rika. O estado de seu pai agravou-se e você deve vir comigo}.  
- Oui...  
Duas lágrimas atingiram o chão enquanto a jovem Rika entrava no carro. Tinha entendido tudo nas entrelinhas, seu pai estava nas últimas. Não podia acreditar, ele iria morrer, ele iria deixá-la! Por mais que estivesse se acostumando com essa idéia enquanto o estado de seu pai piorava a cada dia, não queria aceitá-la.  
Nem percebeu que já estava chegando na enorme mansão de três andares no meio de uma região que parecia saída de um conto de fadas. Nem esperou que o carro parasse totalmente para sair e correu para dentro da casa, atravessando os corredores ricamente decorados e subindo as lindas escadas o mais rápido que podia.  
Após muita correria, chegou a um enorme quarto. No teto, afrescos que retratavam um lindo jardim. No chão, o piso de madeira também era decorado. As grossas cortinas estavam fechadas e apenas um pequeno facho de luz iluminava o quarto. Um homem jazia em uma cama no meio desse quarto. Rika ajoelhou-se aos pés dessa cama:  
- Papa...  
- Minha querida Rika...  
O pai de Rika colocou a mão no rosto da filha, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos.  
- É bom saber que você é a última pessoa que vejo, ma chére.  
- Não diga isso, papa! Você não vai morrer!  
- Pessoas doentes tem o direito de morrer, filhinha. Mas... você deve voltar ao Japão. Gostaria de vê-la se formar na escola para aristocratas em que sua mãe estudou, mas é seu destino voltar para nossa terra. Sabe que você herdará uma grande soma e um dia, quando tiver maturidade, assumirá a presidência de nossas empresas, talvez na mesma época em que poderá apossar- se da fortuna que sua mãe te deixou.  
- Não me fale em dinheiro agora, otou-san!  
O pai de Rika sorriu. Sabia que a filha só o chamava de otou-san quando estava nervosa. Mas tinha que continuar falando:  
- E tem mais. Você deve cuidar de sua irmã. Da filha que reneguei, mesmo sendo legítima.  
- Minha... irmã? Mas faz tanto tempo que não a vejo!  
- Ela mora em Tóquio com a mãe, sabe disso. Ela tem doze anos e eu realmente gostaria que cuidasse de sua irmã mais nova.  
- Cuidarei...  
- É a única coisa de que me arrependo, não ter cuidado muito dela. Gostaria de tê-la aqui agora, mas é impossível... Haru-chan, será que será capaz de me perdoar algum dia?  
- Papa...- as lágrimas impediram que Rika continuasse.  
- Vou me encontrar com sua mãe agora, Rika. Saiba que te amo,  
filhinha.  
O homem sobre a cama fechou os olhos serenamente. Rika só pôde gritar:  
- Papa! Papa! Otou-san! Não me deixe, otou-san! As lágrimas impediram que a garota dissesse mais alguma coisa. Seu pai havia partido, não havia como mudar isso... Estava sozinha... James entrou na sala e abraçou a jovem: - {Você nunca estará sozinha, miss Rika}. - {Temos... que voltar... ao Japão...}  
- {Não pense nisso agora... Pode chorar quanto quiser, estarei aqui}.  
Rika aninhou-se nos braços de James para continuar a chorar. As lágrimas lavavam a dor da sua alma, dor essa que demoraria, mas por pior que fosse, cicatrizaria. Mas iria realizar o que seu pai lhe pedira. Era um juramento que havia feito a si mesma.  
  
***  
  
Existem alguns lugares em que, por mais próximos da luz estejam, permanecem na escuridão. Lugares onde não apenas a luz do Sol não toca, mas também as luzes do amor e da justiça. Lugares distantes do Sol e cobertos pelo ódio e desejo de vingança. Lugares assustadoramente sombrios...  
Em um desses lugares, nuvens negras cobriam o céu, impedindo que a fraca luz solar passasse. Um enorme castelo, feito com mármore branco que refletia a escuridão o céu. Um castelo construído no Milênio de Prata, em tempos imemoriais. Mas não era um simples castelo, era uma fortaleza. Milhares de seres habitavam a enorme construção.  
Essa construção era dividida em várias torres que se uniam, sendo que cada uma delas tinha sua função. Algumas serviam como moradia, em outra fazia-se o estoque dos alimentos, outras já abrigavam centro de treinamentos. Porém, entre essas torres, havia uma que estava em lugar de destaque, entre todas, e era a mais ricamente decorada: era ali a torre principal, onde quem governava o castelo ficava.  
Nessa torre principal, havia um enorme quarto. Nesse quarto, alguém dormia dentro de uma proteção de cristal. Um sono parecido com a morte, não havia nenhum sinal de que a pessoa ali deitada estava viva, apenas um leve calor que se sentia ao tocar sua pele. Mas isso era proibido, essa pessoa tinha que dormir protegida pelo cristal até que o dia de seu despertar chegasse...  
Alguns andares abaixo, uma outra sala. Era enorme e, pelas paredes, muitos monitores de computador, cada um deles mostrando uma coisa. Havia balcões com teclados e botões, tornando essa sala um contraste com toda a construção medieval de que ela fazia parte.  
Nessa sala, uma garota estava sentada em uma cadeira, confortavelmente, observando um computador. Os olhos prateados arregalaram- se. Os lábios apenas disseram:  
- Pelo visto nossos problemas começaram, Cuprum.  
Um homem de grande porte apareceu na sala. Vestia uma farda negra, abotoada pelo lado esquerdo com um botão prateado. Os cabelos eram curtos e tinham um tom verde. Esse homem olhou para a tela e disse:  
- O que você vê por esses dados, Sílica?  
A garota colocou uma mecha do cabelo cor-de-rosa com reflexos azuis atrás da orelha antes de responder:  
- Segundo esse monitor, posso ver que o poder de Vênus foi despertado e o de Plutão também se manifestou, tudo isso ontem... Isso significa que os Pirate Knights estão despertando para essa existência!  
- Isso é mau...  
- Não tão mau assim, mas eles despertos irão nos trazer problemas, mais do que trariam se permanecessem adormecidos.  
- Pois bem.Vamos mandar um de nossos servos antes que eles acordem de vez, será mais fácil. Precisamos de energia para despertar nossa mestra.  
- Vejamos... A energia de ambos os planetas foi manifestada em um lugar chamado Japão, não seria muito prudente mandamos algum servo para lá. Temos que escolher algum lugar com muita gente e onde não teremos problemas. Hum... já sei! Esse aqui.  
A garota vestida com uma malha preta e uma jaqueta preta bordada de prateado apontou para um lugar no mapa que estava na tela. O seu acompanhante sorriu, dizendo:  
- E que servo mandaremos?  
- Um de alto treinamento, naturalmente. Titi... apresente-se!  
Um dos servos materializou-se na sala de controle. Ele tinha a aparência humanóide e passaria tranqüilamente por um humano, se não tivesse escamas, fosse verde e tivesse uma grande cauda de lagarto. Além disso, tinha grandes presas e seus olhos eram como os olhos dos répteis. Para completar, usava um maiô azul.  
- Titi, vá até esse lugar e drene o máximo de energia humana que puder!- Cuprum disse.  
- Titi!- Foi a resposta.  
  
***  
  
Uma multidão movimentava-se pela cidade. Não era a cidade mais populosa do mundo, mas havia muita gente andando. Cada uma seguia seu próprio ritmo, rumo a seu próprio destino, andando pela cidade.  
As ruas eram uma mistura de pessoas, carros e animais. Todos tentavam contrariar a física, estando no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo. Mas de certa forma, era uma "desorganização organizada". Apesar da rua cheia, as pessoas conseguiam se entender e seguir seu caminho.  
Uma dessas pessoas era um jovem, não muito alto e com cabelos azul- claros razoavelmente compridos, batendo pouco abaixo dos ombros, estava parado na frente de um prédio, com uma máquina de fotos na mão. Estava maravilhado com tudo o que via e sentia, sempre fora seu sonho estar ali, desde que se entendera por gente. Lembrava-se de todos os anos, na época do Natal, do seu aniversário, ou de qualquer época que fosse ganhar um presente, o pedido era apenas um: "quero visitar a Índia!".  
Pois bem, estava realizando aquele que era seu sonho. Está certo que o país real era diferente daquele que sempre vira nos filmes, nas lendas, nas histórias... Mas ainda sim tinha uma certa aura mágica, que o fascinava. Não que fosse um hippie, ou um adepto do misticismo, mas apenas um estudante. Um estudante de culturas, de povos, de civilizações, de línguas.  
Naquele momento deveria estar na universidade, não em um passeio em Nova Délhi. Mas um passeio em Nova Délhi lhe soava muito melhor do que ficar em Nova York para todo o sempre. Não que não gostasse da cidade onde nascera e crescera, mas gostava de provar outros ares, ver outras culturas de perto. Além do que, iria dividir com todos os seus colegas as fotos que estava tirando. Não que eles se importassem com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, mas mesmo assim. Jack Sarasvati estava definitivamente deliciando- se no passeio pela terra de seus ancestrais, pela terra que sempre quis conhecer.  
Mas não iria ficar na porta do hotel o dia inteiro, naturalmente. Continuaria andando pelas ruas de Nova Délhi, registrando mentalmente todas as suas particularidades. Estava na rua, do meio do caótico trânsito. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguia andar pela confusão de pessoas, animais e carros, aproveitando para observar cuidadosamente o ambiente.  
Pela rua, observava as pessoas e as construções. Uma dessas construções lhe chamou a atenção: uma loja. Era uma pequena joalheria, mas que chamava sua atenção. Na pequena vitrine estavam expostos três colares maravilhosos, que prendiam a atenção do jovem. Tinha que entrar, nem que fosse para olhar as jóias, já que não teria dinheiro para comprar nenhuma delas.  
Os olhos azuis fitavam encantados os belos colares, de todos os formatos e jóias. Os anéis também eram encantadores, ainda acabaria comprando um, mesmo que não tivesse dinheiro. As jóias o fascinavam, resumindo.  
-   
Jack virou-se assustado para trás. Era um velho de aparência frágil, provavelmente o responsável pela loja. Respondeu, ainda um pouco assustado por ter sido despertado dessa maneira do seu estado de contemplação:  
- B  
-   
-   
-   
- - O espanto do jovem era óbvio.  
-   
O velho estendeu a mão. Na sua mão, estava um cordão de prata com um pequeno pingente roxo no formato de losango, com o símbolo de Saturno em prata. Jack tomou-o, enrolando-o na mão para olha-lo melhor:  
-   
-   
Jack observava o cordão cuidadosamente. Sabia que aquele era o símbolo de Saturno, mas sentia uma certa nostalgia ao olhar para aquele símbolo, que o remetia a um passado longíquo...  
  
Um lugar que podia ser definido como inóspito. Não havia atmosfera e o solo tinha uma cor marrom. No céu, podia-se ver um grande astro com uma faixa sobre si. No céu também, alguns astros próximos, as outras luas do planeta que convencionou-se chamar de Saturno.  
Uma garota, aparentando doze anos de idade, cabelos pretos acima dos ombros, olhos violeta, trajando um vestido leve, empunhando uma alabarda. Perto de si, um garoto pouco mais velho, de cabelos azuis presos em um rabo, com um traje de treinamento, olhando admirado para a irmã:  
- Meu querido Shiva, tem certeza que quer continuar isso?  
- Tenho toda a certeza do mundo, Devi.  
- Ainda dá tempo de desistir... Sabe que se um dos golpes for apenas um grauzinho mais forte essa lua será destruída e nós dois estaremos mortos, não sabe?  
- Mas tenho certeza de que dará certo, Sailor Saturn.  
- Tomara mesmo, futuro Saturn Pirate Knight.  
Os irmãos trocaram sorrisos. Devi, a Sailor Saturn, tomou sua arma, o Silence Glaive:  
- DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!  
- SILENT DESTRUCTION!  
As fitas que destruiriam um planeta, tanto as amarelas do golpe de Sailor Saturn quanto as prateadas daquele que estava treinando para ser Saturn Pirate Knight anularam-se, como o previsto e esperado. Devi estava com seu mais maravilhoso sorriso:  
- Muito bem, maninho! Sabia que daria certo!  
- Se deu certo é graças a seu treinamento, maninha, e devo te agradecer por toda a atenção que dá para mim. - Eu te adoro, Shiva, sabe disso! E sei que será Saturn Pirate Knight, tudo dará certo, você passará no teste!  
  
Jack fechou os olhos com força e os abriu vagarosamente. Fazia tanto tempo que não via nada estranho, que nada estranho acontecia, que tinha desacostumado. Será que as visões desconcertantes estavam voltando, que todo o martírio iria recomeçar? Desde criança, de tempos em tempos, era acometido de visões de algo distante, de uma terra mágica que povoava seus sonhos, mas que não era a Índia. Nunca conseguira entender o porquê e as visões sempre o atormentaram. O jovem suspirou, como se fosse expelir suas visões juntamente com o ar que expelia com o suspiro. A teoria estava se confirmando: a cada determinado período de tempo, as visões retornavam. Eram apenas sonhos, não deveria se preocupar tanto. Apenas sonhos? Sonhos são acompanhados de uma sensação tão grande de nostalgia? Não eram simples sonhos, definitivamente. Jack saiu da loja e continuou seu passeio como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era melhor fingir que nada tinha acontecido, era mais cômodo mentir para si mesmo que nada tinha acontecido. Afinal de contas, estava no melhor passeio que já tivera, estava no lugar onde sempre sonhara estar, por que ficar se preocupando? O garoto misturou-se à massa humana, andando automaticamente, sendo levado pela multidão. Desviava sua atenção para as pessoas e construções, tentando esquecer da visão de alguns minutos atrás. Não queria mais pensar nela, queria bloqueá-la em sua mente. E não pensaria mais. A rua estava movimentada, afinal de contas, era mais um dia de trabalho. Porém, a agitação começou a ir um pouco além do que se esperaria de uma manhã. Aliás, muito além. Pessoas corriam desesperadas pela rua, deixando Jack atordoado, parado, tentando proteger-se. Por que as pessoas estavam correndo? A resposta virou a esquina nesse instante. Um monstro, em forma de lagarto, que agarrou uma das pessoas e depois largou o corpo inerte no chão. Num impulso, o jovem de cabelos azuis envolveu o pingente com a mão e teve o impulso de dizer uma frase: - PODER DE SATURNO, VENHA A MIM! No instante que essa frase foi dita, o corpo do jovem foi imerso em um círculo de uma luz roxa. Suas roupas desapareceram nessa luz. Algumas fitas o rodeavam e uma calça roxa apareceu, juntamente com uma blusa com listras horizontais roxas e brancas e um sobretudo bordado com muitas pedras roxas. Nos pés, sapatos como os usados na prática de artes marciais, também roxos. A luz dissipou-se e Saturn Pirate Knight fez-se visível. O jovem não estava entendendo mais nada, mas o mostro sim. Era hora de atacar: - Pirate Knight... titi... você deve ser eliminado! - Quê? Ta falando de mim? O monstro movimentou-se tão rápido que Saturn não pôde vê-lo. Apenas quando sentiu o rosto sangrar é que percebeu o caminho que o monstro tinha feito. Ele vinha de novo, rapidamente, Saturn com alguma dificuldade desviou. Desejou mais do que nunca ter uma arma para poder reagir aos ataques do monstro, já que suas mãos não seriam suficientes para eliminá-lo. Sentiu algo em suas mãos e viu que segurava uma lança, ou melhor dizendo, uma alabarda, com duas pontas, forma semelhante a uma meia-lua dobrada. Novamente Titi atacou, mas dessa vez Saturn, meio que instintivamente, parou-a com a lança. O monstro caiu a alguns metros e limpou um filete de sangue verde que saía de sua boca: - Não pense que será tão fácil me derrotar, Pirate Knight! Saturn tinha que lembrar de alguma coisa, e rápido. Não teria tempo de atacar o rápido monstro com a lança sem que ele fugisse. Precisava pará-lo, mas não tinha idéia de como. Desejava pará-lo, destruí-lo, para que não causasse mais mal, para que deixasse a cidade. As palavras vinham aos lábios de Saturn como sombra surge à medida que a luz vai diminuindo: - Silent... - Um instante de silêncio. Todo o mundo pareceu estar aprado, esperando que a frase fosse concluída. -... attack! Saturn apontou seu Silent Glaive para o monstro e dele algumas fitas negras como as sombras saíam, envolvendo Titi e reduzindo seu corpo a pó. Saturn apenas observava, espantado com todos os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos. Era o fim do monstro, afinal. A rua estava vazia, dados os últimos acontecimentos. Mais do que nunca, Saturn desejou voltar a ser o jovem Jack Sarasvati, um desejo que vinha do fundo de sua alma... Uma luz arroxeada envolveu seu corpo e o jovem percebeu que vestia suas roupas normais, apenas um arranhão no rosto que comprovava os fatos ocorridos momentos antes. "Se você sonhasse algo muito real e acordasse desse sonho, como distinguiria o sonho da realidade?". Essa frase ressoava pela mente de Jack. Alguns curiosos voltavam a rua, olhando para os cadáveres que ali estavam, resultado do ataque de um monstro. Algumnas pessoas rodeavam Jack e perguntavam o que havia acontecido, mas o jovem estava parado, catatônico. Respondia automaticamente às perguntas feitas, sem nem perceber do que se tratavam. Era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Mas não lembrava de ter tido algum dia um sonho tão real.  
  
***  
  
Muito longe de Nova Délhi, muito longe da Índia, muito longe da Terra, a missão de Titi era acompanhada com atenção em uma sala de alta tecnologia em uma torre de um castelo medieval. Uma garota que observava dados em um monitor só pôde ter uma reação após receber alguns dados:  
- Raios!- O punho de Sílica encontrou-se com força com uma mesa.  
- O que foi, Sílica?- Cuprum, seu companheiro de trabalho, não pôde deixar de perguntar.  
- Uma notícia ruim e uma péssima: Titi falhou em sua missão e o poder de Saturno despertou! Mas isso é azar demais, Saturn estava no lugar para onde enviamos Titi!  
- Penso que deveríamos mudar nossa estratégia um pouco.  
- O que sugere?  
- Eliminar os Pirate Knights antes que despertem para essa existência. - É uma boa! Acho que posso mudar a configuração do programa para "procura por poder latente". - Não devemos esperar que Pirate Knights acordem... É melhor destruirmos brotos desagradáveis antes que virem flores mais desagradáveis ainda. - Devemos agir rápido... Venus e Saturn já despertaram e além disso não estão com o máximo de seu poder desperto... - Fora que se o poder de Plutão já se manifestou, logo Pluto despertará. - Mas ainda há cinco que não deram sinal nenhum... Devemos destruir esses cinco! O computador começou a apitar. Uma luz verde-clara piscava em um dos monitores. Sílica disse: - O poder latente de Netuno foi encontrado! - Pois bem... Lewa, apresente-se! Um monstro com grandes asas de morcego, corpo semelhante ao humano mas com muitos pêlos de uma cor amarela, a cabeça sem pêlos, com pele da mesma cor amarelada, com grandes presas, apareceu na sala. - Destrua Neptune Pirate Knight!- Cuprum limitou-se a dizer. - Lewa!- Foi a resposta. A serva desapareceu da sala. Sílica disse: - Esse plano vai dar certo, tem que dar certo! E logo nossa mestra estará desperta. - Sim... Logo os Pirate Knights serão eliminados! Uma gargalhada sádica espalhou-se pelo castelo. Logo a Mestra estaria desperta... e os Pirate Knights mortos!  
  
^.^  
  
Então? O que está achando? mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


	4. Obras do Destino ou Mero Acaso?

CAPÍTULO 3- OBRAS DO DESTINO OU MERO ACASO?  
  
Por mais que uma região do mundo viva em conflitos e guerras, a população civil, apesar das privações e provações decorrentes da violência e do terror, tenta tocar sua vida. Claro que não é a mesma vida de tempos de paz, sabendo-se que a qualquer momento um tiroteio pode começar na próxima esquina ou uma bomba explodir debaixo de sua janela.  
Não são apenas guerras que fazem pessoas se precaverem, se recolherem em casa, serem extremamente cuidadosas no que diz respeito à segurança pessoal. A violência urbana também faz com que pessoas se isolem, se prendam, se mantenham precavidas. Para piorar mais ainda, em alguns casos, guerra e violência urbana se unem, tornando as pessoas ainda mais vulneráveis.  
Porém, numa tentativa de manterem-se afastados da situação que os cercava, dois jovens andavam em uma pacata, vazia e silenciosa rua. Um casal de namorados. O garoto não era muito alto, tinha cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis. Era magro, mas os músculos eram um pouco realçados pelas roupas sociais de tom discreto. A garota tinha estatura mediana, era magra e seu corpo não tinha as formas realçadas. Os longos cabelos negros batiam na cintura e eram acompanhados de um par de olhos negros muito brilhantes. Estava vestida com calça e casaco pretos e uma blusa branca. A garota disse, sem olhar para os olhos do namorado, mas para alguma pedra no chão, distraidamente: - - . - - - - - - Sarah não pôde deixar de sorrir. - - - A escuridão da noite nublada acompanhava o jovem casal pela rua. Sarah parou de repente, fazendo com que seu namorado a olhasse, como se perguntasse o que havia acontecido: - - O jovem casal seguia com passos apressados na rua, mas um estrondo fez com que parassem e virassem para trás para ver do que se tratava. Ao virarem novamente para frente, após perceberem que não havia nada atrás de si, suas faces receberam uma expressão de espanto: - Tenho ordem para eliminá-lo... Um monstro de aparência assustadora, com asas de morcego, presas e corpo peludo estava a poucos metros do casal. A reação de Sarah foi gritar, a de Sam foi abraçar sua namorada. O monstro avançou para onde estavam e o jovem empurrou a si e a sua amada para o chão, para se proteger. Disse: - - O monstro levantou-se, avançando contra Sam, que conseguiu apenas bloquear seus dentes com um pedaço de pau que tinha pegado no chão. Gritou: - - A garota pegou algumas pedras no chão e começou a atirá-las no monstro, ato que não adiantou muito e serviu apenas para enfurecê-lo. Sam bloqueava os dentes, mas logo sua força foi superada e sua defesa destruída. As presas do monstro foram finalmente encravadas no pescoço do jovem, que após ter sua energia vital sugada caiu inerte no chão. Lewa disse por fim, antes de desaparecer tão sorrateiramente quanto apareceu: - Missão cumprida, tenho que prestar contas aos mestres. Sarah estava parada, em choque. A pessoa que mais amava no mundo havia sido morta por um monstro em sua frente e não tinha conseguido impedir. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos negros, enquanto ajoelhava-se ao lado do corpo sem vida daquele que amava. Enquanto colocava a mão já gelada de seu amado entre suas mãos, uma leve chuva começou a cair. Chover era um fato um tanto raro na região, ainda mais no outono, mas coroava bem a tristeza da jovem que tinha perdido a razão de seu viver... Não se passaram mais do que quinze minutos antes dos primeiros curiosos aparecerem, mesmo com a chuva. Uma equipe médica foi chamada, mas a causa da morte do jovem Samuel Nasser nunca pôde ser apurada. Sarah não parava de chorar, o mundo tinha desmoronado sobre si. Não fazia mais sentido nenhum que continuasse viva se o ar de seus pulmões já não pertencia a esse mundo.  
  
As horas que seguiram a esse momento foram difíceis. A jovem estava jogada em sua cama, entre lágrimas. Não havia mais razão nenhuma para que continuasse em Tel Aviv, afinal de contas, seus pais estavam mortos e seu irmão mais velho não se importava com ela. Precisava mais do que nunca de um ombro amigo, de alguém que a confortasse. Conforto? Não, não era bem conforto o que queria. Queria os braços de seu amado, que não poderia ter mais. Queria acompanha-lo na morte, já que sua vida já não tinha sentido nenhum... Sarah enxugou as lágrimas. Com alguma dificuldade, pegou o telefone e ligou para o aeroporto, procurando pelo primeiro avião que partisse para Los Angeles. Há dez meses, quando seu pai morrera, alguns familiares de sua mãe que moravam em Los Angeles haviam convidado a garota para morar com eles. É... estava na hora de aceitar o convite. O próximo vôo, com muitas escalas, mas isso não importava muito para Sarah, decolaria em cinco horas, tempo suficiente para que arrumasse suas coisas. A morena tirava as malas do guarda-roupa, enchendo-as com suas roupas e objetos de uso pessoal. Olhou para um porta-retratos perto de sua cama. Ali estava ela, feliz, ao lado de seu amor. Abraçou a foto e duas lágrimas caíram sobre o delicado vidro que a emoldurava. O mundo era injusto... Não demorou muito para que a garota acabasse de arrumar suas coisas. Se iria deixar um recado para o irmão? Fazia oito meses que nem tinha notícias dele, por que deixaria? Nada disso. Se ele quisesse receber notícias, a encontraria na casa da tia da mãe, em Los Angeles. Cinco horas depois. Sarah observava as nuvens pela janela do avião. Havia tomado uma decisão definitiva em sua vida... Vida? Não, não fazia muito sentido viver agora. Se o avião caísse, ela não iria reclamar nem um pouco...  
  
***  
  
Um avião. Cento e dez pessoas estavam calmamente sentadas em suas poltronas, enquanto algumas belas e graciosas mulheres serviam bebidas e cabia a dois pilotos a missão de levar os cento e cinqüenta passageiros em segurança a seu destino. Em um avião, geralmente há a divisão de muitas pessoas na classe econômica, algumas na executiva e poucas na primeira classe. Em uma poltrona da primeira classe, uma garota de longos cabelos salmão enfeitados com uma tiara negra, vestida com um vestido sobriamente negro, estava encolhida. Estava abraçada aos próprios joelhos e seu olhar se perdia em algum ponto à sua frente. O homem de cabelos grisalhos vestindo um sóbrio terno azul marinho, dizia calmamente: - {Acalme-se, miss Rika. Dentro de meia hora estaremos no Japão, na terra onde nasceu!} - {Sei que está querendo me animar... obrigada, James-san! Mas a todo momento lembro-me de meu pai e sinto falta dele. Além disso... estou com medo! Nos mudamos para a França quando eu tinha seis anos, não me lembro de como as coisas funcionam no Japão!} - {Ora, miss Rika, não precisa ficar assim, acalme-se. Você fala japonês fluentemente e inclusive foi criada em um paralelo entre a cultura oriental e a cultura ocidental. Não precisa ter medo.} - {Mas tenho um pouco de medo! Por exemplo, na escola. Não sei o significado de muitos ideogramas, acho que terei problemas...} - {Calma! O ano letivo ainda está no começo e certamente você ter ajuda para se adaptar. E não fique nervosa, toda mudança traz insegurança, mas passa logo.} - {Obrigada por me apoiar, James-san, se não fosse por você não sei o que seria de mim!} - {Tudo já está acertado. A mansão da família em Tóquio já está pronta para recebê-la, quase todas as suas coisas já estão aqui, você vai se sentir em casa. Bom, na verdade é sua casa!} Rika apenas sorriu. Teria alguns probleminhas, mas seria forte, iria se adaptar e ser feliz em sua nova vida, ou não se chamava Tenoh Rika Lointain! Bom... pelo menos era assim que era chamada há nove anos, antes de se mudar para a França. "Tenoh Rika Lointain, bem-vinda de volta ao país onde nasceu", pensou. Um sorriso de animação abriu-se em seus lábios, enquanto ajeitava-se na poltrona. Em meia hora estaria em terra.  
  
***  
  
Um par de olhos azuis abria-se, após uma longa noite sem descanso. Esses olhos fitavam o teto já um pouco familiar do quarto de hotel, em Nova Délhi, onde estava hospedado fazia duas semanas. Perto desses olhos, manchas roxas que demonstravam que seu dono havia passado uma bela noite em claro. Como se fosse possível dormir depois dos fatos acontecidos no dia anterior! Primeiro sentia-se atraído por uma joalheria e dentro dela seu proprietário o presenteava com um pingente, depois um monstro atacara o centro de Nova Délhi e, por último e o mais estranho de tudo, com o pingente que ganhara, pronunciando uma frase que surgira em seus lábios como sombra surge quando a luz diminui, transformara-se em um tal Saturn Pirate Knight e matara o monstro! Era demais para a cabeça de Jack. Esse era seu último dia na Índia... O passeio, que fora prazeroso como todo sonho realizado, após os fatos do dia anterior, havia se tornado um grande pesadelo, de onde o garoto queria acordar. Estava no restaurante, tomando o café da manhã. Jack aproveitava para dar uma olhada nos jornais, a manchete era óbvia. Estava transtornado, não podia acreditar nos fatos que aconteceram, mesmo sendo o protagonista. Saturn Pirate Knight! Se não fosse pelo corte que havia em sua bochecha esquerda, provavelmente estaria achando que era apenas mais um de seus sonhos muito reais e muito estranhos. O dia demorou a passar, de tão ansioso que Jack estava para que chegasse logo a hora de seu embarque, quatro e meia da tarde. Estava, ao contrário de todos os outros dias, trancado no quarto e não queria ver nada nem ninguém. Tinha perdido completamente o prazer da viagem e já nem se animava mais a mostrar as fotos aos colegas... Mas como o tempo não pode ser contido, para a alegria de Jack o dia passou depressa. Eram uma e meia da tarde quando pegou o táxi que o levaria para o aeroporto. Como o trânsito da Índia é algo... lento, por falta de adjetivo melhor, andaram pouco desde a porta do hotel antes que o táxi ficasse preso em um congestionamento. Jack olhava pela janela e pôde reparar que estava próximo à joalheria do dia anterior, mas ela estava desocupada, o prédio em ruínas, e uma placa de "vende-se" sobre a vitrine. O garoto não pôde conter um pulo de espanto no banco do táxi: - - Jack ajeitou-se na cadeira, meio chocado com a informação que acabara de receber. Não estava confundindo, nunca tivera tanta certeza em sua vida quanto tinha de que aquela era a joalheria onde estivera no dia anterior. O garoto de cabelos azuis estava tão confuso que nem percebeu o tanto que demorara para chegar ao aeroporto, que despachara suas malas e que embarcara. Só foi acordar quando descobriu que teria de se sentar ao lado de uma garota. Essa garota virou-se e seus olhos negros profundos e serenos como um oceano encantaram o atormentado jovem: - P - Jack acomodou sua bagagem de mão e sentou-se. Disse: - - - - - - Jack arregalou os olhos. Também tinha sentido isso ao olhar para a companheira de viagem! Mais um fato estranho para sua coleção...  
  
***  
  
Juubangai. Uma lanchonete popular, com pratos rápidos com preços baixos. Costumava atrair o mais diverso público, desde alguns indigentes a executivos de empresas próximas. Entre as muitas pessoas que esperavam o almoço, estavam Cassie e Storm. A jovem cientista e o ladrãozinho estavam tornando-se amigos, tinham muito mais em comum do que qualquer um poderia supor. A loira deliciava-se contando toda a história de sua vida. A infância, quando surpreendera os pais lendo um anúncio de jornal aos dois anos e meio de idade sem ninguém nunca tê-la ensinado a ler, a conclusão de que era diferente das outras crianças, os anos na escola para superdotados, onde continuava a ser diferente e ir muito além de seus colegas, a faculdade, como fora formar-se aos doze anos de idade, como era sua vida trabalhando em um grande laboratório. Além de sua vida, falava de seus sentimentos. De como sempre se sentira sozinha, de nunca ter tido amigo nenhum, de ser considerada só uma criança tola por seus colegas de trabalho. De ter perdido seus pais aos treze anos, ficar sozinha no mundo. Nessa parte o diálogo tornou-se um pouco mais doloroso, já que Cassie sabia que os pais morreriam no acidente. Storm interrompeu-a antes que se debulhasse em lágrimas, contando sua história. - Não comece a chorar, Cassie. Tem sempre alguém pior que a gente. Escute só minha história, por exemplo. Nasci no Brasil, mais exatamente na cidade portuária de Santos, sou o mais velho de quatro irmãos. Minha família sempre foi bastante pobre, não tinha condições de ter muitos brinquedos, conforto, essas coisas. Mas eu tinha um sonho, um sonho que me motivava. Talvez pela situação que vivia, meu maior sonho, quando tinha uns seis, sete anos, era ser o dono de uma fábrica de brinquedos! Cassie não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha. Storm também riu antes de continuar: - Eu era uma criança de seis anos, estava esperando o quê? Minha mãe dizia que só estudando eu poderia alcançar meus objetivos.E estudei. Muito. Era o melhor aluno da classe, sempre ganhava aquelas homenagens de melhor aluno, como medalhas, livros, essas coisas. Os anos foram passando e, inclusive, na última série do ginasial... você deve saber que o ensino no Brasil é um pouco diferente do ensino aqui, não é? Pois então, continuando... na oitava série fui até o orador da turma na formatura! Mas o destino guardava um golpe pra mim ainda... Storm evitou os lindos olhos verdes que estavam em sua frente. Olhava para os ladrilhos do chão: - Nas vésperas do meu aniversário de quinze anos, meu pai deixou minha casa. Ele sempre fora um bêbado, mas afogou-se na bebida de vez... Eu era o mais velho, meus irmãos eram crianças e eu tinha que pôr dinheiro em casa. Eu queria estudar, porém meu sonho estava cada vez se afastando mais de mim... Não me dava bem no emprego, era explorado e ganhava pouco. Foi quando conheci Cérebro... - Cérebro?- Cassie perguntou. - Meu "amigo". Ele também não estava satisfeito com a situação em que vivíamos, já roubava algumas coisas naquela época também. Ele me fez uma proposta, proposta essa que mudaria minha vida para todo o sempre. Lembro- me bem das palavras dele, palavras que deram uma reviravolta em minha vida: "vamos deixar essa miséria aqui e vamos vencer na vida! Não será ficando aqui que vamos crescer, que vamos ter dinheiro! Venha comigo, estou indo para o Japão". Não sei o que deu em mim para concordar com o plano dele, mas não interessa. Peguei minhas economias e sabe-se lá como entramos como clandestinos em um navio que partiria para o Japão... Não sei como também sobrevivemos à travessia, nossa comida se esgotou e passamos a comer ratos...  
Cassie fez uma careta de nojo. Storm continuou:  
- Você nunca passou fome, por isso não sabe o que pessoas que tem fome fazem... Mas, continuando, chegamos aqui e, naturalmente, caímos na marginalidade. Viramos ladrões. Colegiais saindo da escola, velhinhas, pequenas lojas... vítimas que não tinham muito poder de reação, assaltos de onde certamente sairíamos ilesos. Pois você sabe o que poderia acontecer comigo se por acaso for preso, ne? Não sou um imigrante legal, na melhor das hipóteses iriam me escorraçar para o Brasil e lá eu ficaria em alguma prisão, sem muita chance de defesa, e meus sonho de ter um futuro se perderia de vez.  
- Ambos temos uma história triste- concluiu Cassie.  
- O que não mata fortalece, não é o que dizem? Pois então, o que não nos matou nos tornou fortes, Cassie.- Storm tinha seu belo sorriso confortante estampado na face.  
Cassie retribuiu o sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que os pratos de macarrão chegavam ao balcão. A televisão do restaurante estava ligada e um jornal vespertino era exibido. A repórter estava na frente de um prédio e as palavras e imagens chamaram a atenção dos jovens que tentavam almoçar sossegadamente:  
- O cientista Tomoe Souichi denunciou hoje à polícia o seqüestro de sua companheira de pesquisas Beckham Cassandra, aqui em imagens de arquivo. Até agora não houve contato dos seqüestradores exigindo resgate. Qualquer informação que tiverem sobre o paradeiro da jovem cientista será de grande ajuda, liguem para o número que está na tela se a virem. Foi anunciado também que Tomoe-sensei dará uma recompensa para qualquer um que tiver uma informação que leve diretamente aos seqüestradores ou que entregue Beckham- san em segurança receberá uma recompensa. Da segunda delegacia de Juubangai, Shidou Hikaru para a ZFR.  
Cassie e Storm estavam pasmos. A loira só pôde dizer uma coisa:  
- Seqüestrada? Eu?  
Não é necessário dizer que o restaurante todo olhou para ela. Storm inclinou-se para comer e deu um pequeno chute na canela de sua convidada, para indicar que ela deveria fazer o mesmo. Após inclinar-se sobre sua tigela de macarrão, Cassie ganhou uma pequena bronca:  
- Não precisa demonstrar a todos que está aqui.  
- Desculpe, mas a surpresa foi grande...  
- Coma rápido para terminarmos depressa.  
Após comerem no tempo recorde de dois minutos e meio, a dupla saiu do restaurante e misturou-se à multidão. Storm apertava o passo e punha em prática uma de suas habilidades, misturar-se à multidão sem ser notado. Cassie disse:  
- Tomoe-sensei sabe que não fui seqüestrada, mas que fugi! Isso significa... que ele me quer!  
- E podemos concluir que todos os seus passos habituais estão sendo vigiados. Traduzindo: você não pode voltar para sua casa.  
- E agora? O que vou fazer? Por que ele está me perseguindo? Ai...  
- Calma, não entre em desespero (como se eu não estivesse desesperado!).  
- O que disse?  
- Nada, só pensei alto. Talvez até mesmo minha "casa" esteja em perigo, mas o melhor que temos a fazer por enquanto é voltarmos para lá.  
Enquanto Storm passava como ar entre as pessoas, Cassie já tinha dado uns vinte esbarrões. De repente, como se tivesse se dado conta de alguma coisa, parou de repente.  
- Que foi?- Storm não pôde deixar de perguntar.  
- É minha culpa que esteja envolvido, que por minha causa você poderá perder seu sonho de futuro. Me desculpe por te pôr em perigo!  
- Deixe de bobagem e venha, Cassie. Já estou em perigo, o fato de me expor à luz já é perigo! Se for pensar em todos os riscos que posso correr antes de fazer qualquer coisa, não vou viver! Não é sua culpa, não é minha culpa, não é culpa de ninguém se estamos nessa situação. Aliás, se é para achar um culpado, esse certamente é o papel de Tomoe-sensei.  
- Você está certo...  
A dupla já estava na "casa" de Storm, Cassie sentava-se em um canto ainda mais escuro. Disse, arregalando os olhos demonstrando que havia chegado a uma conclusão que, de certo modo, a surpreendia:  
- Ele está me perseguindo por tudo o que vi! Ele mesmo disse, era escolher entre ser uma Death Buster ou ser eliminada!  
- Ele está me perseguindo também, se for assim, mas não conhece minha identidade. Porém... por que ele quer tanto te encontrar se tudo o que você viu, pelo ponto de vista da ciência e do senso comum não tem lógica nenhuma?  
  
***  
  
Uma agradável casa do bairro Juuban. Era um sobrado, bastante espaçoso para os padrões japoneses. Pertencia a uma família de classe média. O pai, um representante comercial de uma grande empresa e a mãe, uma arqueóloga a serviço da Universidade de Tóquio. As três filhas, de 18, 14 e 10 anos, estavam na escola. Isso é, quando estavam em horário de aula, pois às quatro da tarde já estavam em casa.  
Ishtar estava na sala, assistindo a um canal de notícias, esperando pelas últimas novidades da turnê de uma de suas boybands preferidas, cujo show em Tóquio seria no dia seguinte. Porém a notícia era sobre uma certa cientista seqüestrada...  
- ÍRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!  
- Que foi, Ishtar-chan? Nem pode mais comer ração Preferida dos Gatos em paz?  
- É que você disse que eu podia lutar pelo amor e pela justiça, ne? Pois então, uma cientista foi seqüestrada e devo salva-la, pelo bem da ciência mundial!  
Ishtar estava de pé sobre o sofá, com o braço direito erguido, empolgada. Íris disse:  
- Tudo bem, vamos procurar por ela. Só uma coisa... Combinei um encontro com um colega de missão meu hoje, no aeroporto, dentro de algumas horas. Inclusive acho que ele já deve estar a caminho, mas isso é só um detalhe... Se sua busca não for nos atrasar tudo bem, você precisa mesmo de treinamento.  
  
***  
  
Algumas horas antes das quatro da tarde, no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio, um avião chegado de Paris aterrissou. Uma garota de cabelos incomumente cor-de-rosa e um senhor que a acompanhava estavam pegando as bagagens. O responsável não encontrava as bagagens de Rika por mais que procurasse. Após meia hora, só havia uma conclusão a ser tomada:  
- Infelizmente a bagagem da senhorita foi extraviada. Não há muito o que possamos fazer, mas é possível que sua bagagem esteja no próximo vôo vindo de Paris, que chegará em três horas. Volte daqui a três horas. O que o senhor deseja?  
Rika estava com uma expressão que misturava espanto e uma certa indignação. Bagagem extraviada! Era o que faltava! Já não bastava uma viagem longa, que representava uma mudança em sua vida, e ainda tinha que começar mal? James disse, puxando-a para o saguão de desembarque do aeroporto: - Imprevistos sempre podem acontecer, miss Rika. Mas não precisa se preocupar, daqui a três horas virei aqui pegar sua bagagem.  
- Não, James-san. Eu quero vir também. E se tiver algum problema adicional com a minha bagagem... eles vão ver uma coisinha, o que é mexer com Tenoh Rika Lointain!  
- Não precisa se exaltar muito, miss Rika, tampouco se aborrecer. Pode deixar, eu a deixo em casa, o motorista já deve estar nos esperando mesmo. Você deve estar querendo descansar.  
- Já decidi que quero vir pegar minha bagagem! Mas agora... estou com fome! E também quero passear um pouco por Tóquio, mesmo que de carro.  
James apenas suspirou. Rika era teimosa... Bom, o pai também era. Era melhor fazer as coisas do jeito dela. E estava surpreso, ela estava falando japonês muito bem!  
  
***  
  
Cassie e Storm refugiavam-se em um beco escuro de Tóquio. Se Tomoe- sensei queria deixá-los assustados, havia conseguido. Toda a sombra era motivo de medo, cada passo dado era acompanhado por duas respirações contidas e um longo suspiro de alívio quando se mostrava um alarme falso. Se Tomoe-sensei queria oponentes emocionalmente afetados, havia conseguido. Os diálogos que iniciavam eram quase que totalmente feitos através de monossílabos. A respiração de Cassie interrompeu-se por alguns segundos: - Você também sentiu?- Storm sussurrou. - Hai... - Tem alguém aqui perto, alguém que nos procura. - Devemos continuar aqui? - É melhor não nos arriscarmos muito, qualquer vacilo pode ser mortal. O Sol saiu de um eclipse momentâneo provocado por uma nuvem e banhou Tóquio de luz. Uma garota, na entrada do beco, estava de costas para o sol. Apenas seu vulto era visível, e estava apontando o dedo para frente: - PARADOS AÍ! Cassie e Storm gelaram. A garota continuou falando: - Como se atreve a seqüestrar uma cientista brilhante como essa, que com seus experimentos tenta encontrar soluções para os males da humanidade? Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça, sou Venus Pirate Knight e vou punir você em nome da Lua! - Essa frase não é sua, Venus- disse uma gata que estava do lado da guerreira. - Isso não é o que importa....- Gotas surgiram na testa da guerreira. - Você trabalha pra Tomoe-sensei por um acaso?- Storm perguntou. - Tomoe-sensei? Quem é esse? - Deixa pra lá...- Storm não disfarçava as gotas de suor que escorriam pela sua testa. - Er... Mas agora seus dias de crimes acabaram, vou te entregar para a polícia! Venus whip, attack! Storm ajudou Cassie a se desviar, já que a pontaria de Venus era tão boa que ela quase acertara aquela que pretendia salvar. A jovem cientista tomou a palavra: - Espere aí um pouquinho... Eu nunca fui seqüestrada, tudo não passa de um mal-entendido! - Não, é? Mas deu na televisão e o tio do canal de notícias não teria razões para dar uma notícia errada! - Se essa menina aí luta por amor e justiça estamos perdidos...- disse Storm. - O que disse?- Venus perguntou. Íris olhava para a cena, completamente paralisada. Não... não era possível! Era sorte demais para uma mensageira de Serenity só! Só podia estar errada, mas não custava nada conferir. Além disso o poder era forte demais, só podiam ser eles!  
- ESPERE AÍ, VENUS! Vocês... não, isso é muita sorte! Pluto... Jupiter?  
- Hã?- Foi a resposta óbvia de três jovens em SD.  
- Não posso acreditar. Os dois Pirate Knights mais poderosos de uma só vez! Que sorte a minha!  
- Peraí um pouquinho... É O GATO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO OU EU QUE ESTOU LOUCO?- Storm perguntou.  
- Atashi wa Íris desu... Conselheira de Serenity-sama!  
- Acho que já era pro despertador ter tocado...- disse Cassie.  
- E vocês são Pluto Pirate Knight e Jupiter Pirate Knight! Que emoção!  
- Alguém pode me fazer o favor de explicar o que está havendo?- Storm disse.  
- Ah! Esqueci que tenho que explicar tudo, que vocês não estão com suas memórias despertas totalmente ainda! Hum... em sua vida anterior, vocês eram guerreiros que protegiam o Milênio de Prata de...  
Íris continuava explicando quem foram os Pirate Knights do passado, mas nem Cassie nem Storm prestavam muita atenção. Milênio de Prata... Esse nome era extremamente familiar! Remetia a sonhos que tinham desde a infância, a um passado distante, que não sabiam situar no tempo, mas que sabiam que já haviam vivido. Era um nome que gerava até mesmo uma certa saudade, mas de algo que não sabiam exatamente o que era.  
- Mas claro, só palavras não servem de quase nada! Vocês precisam sentir!  
O símbolo em forma de lua crescente que havia na testa de Íris começou a brilhar. Dois pingentes materializaram-se, um negro com o símbolo de Plutão na mão de Cassie e um verde com o símbolo de Júpiter na mão de Storm. A gata continuou falando:  
- Agora, meus caros, vocês tem que "ativar" seus poderes. É só dizer: "Poder de Plutão, venha a mim!" e "Poder de Júpiter, venha a mim!". Mas acreditem que isso é possível, que vocês são os guerreiros que são, senão não vai adiantar nada.  
- É verdade...- disse Venus com um arzinho de quem se acha muito experiente.  
Cassie tocava seu pingente de leve. Novamente, o símbolo de Plutão brilhava em sua fronte. Bom, depois de uma semana "daquelas", era o que faltava mesmo! Não parecia que tornar-se uma guerreira fosse tão impossível assim. Com toda a força que tinha, disse: - Poder de Plutão, VENHA A MIM! Tudo foi envolto por sombras. Apenas o corpo de Cassie estava iluminado, no meio da escuridão. Suas roupas desapareceram e sombras começaram a percorrer seu corpo. Primeiro, pelo seu peito, onde apareceu uma blusa negra colada. Depois, quando as sombras passaram pelas suas pernas, ganhou uma calça preta justa que ia até pouco abaixo do joelho. Mais sombras a rodearam e estava vestida com um casaco negro brilhante, com detalhes em prata, meias brancas e um par de sapatos negros com um pequeno salto, cheios de babados da mesma cor. Segurava também um grande cetro em forma de chave, com uma pedra vermelha o adornando. Logo as sombras se dissiparam e ali estava Pluto Pirate Knight, que observava seu uniforme com uma expressão de espanto. Storm, olhando para sua amiga, para a garota que os atacara, para a gata falante e para o pingente verde com o símbolo de Júpiter que estava em sua mão estupefato. Só faltava agora estar diante de uma invasão interplanetária! E onde estavam os etzinhos verdes e gosmentos? Diante de uma perspectiva dessas, não lhe soava tão absurdo assim que também poderia se transformar: - Poder de Júpiter, venha a mim!  
Raios elétricos rodearam o corpo do jovem, enquanto suas roupas sumiam. Os raios giravam freneticamente, em um movimento estonteante. Uma calça verde apareceu, juntamente com uma camisa com listras horizontais verdes e brancas. Também ganhou um casaco verde com muitos bordados da mesma cor, ainda mais pomposo do que o de Venus, Pluto ou mesmo Saturn. Nos pés, sapatilhas verdes. Os raios dissiparam-se e Júpiter Pirate Knight também observava seu novo uniforme, com um certo desapontamento:  
- O que foi?- Pluto perguntou.  
- Nada não...- disse Júpiter.  
Venus olhava para seus colegas encantada. Disse:  
- Que legal, agora faço parte de uma equipe! Faço parte de uma equipe, ne, Íris?  
- Hai...- disse a gata, com olhos brilhantes de satisfação.  
- Tenho a sensação de que falta alguma coisa...- disse Júpiter, olhando para o uniforme.  
- O que, Storm?- Pluto perguntou.  
- NADA DISSO!- Íris berrou.- Ele não é Storm, é Júpiter Pirate Knight. Ou querem ter suas identidades reveladas e correrem o risco de sofrer retaliações, fora que nunca mais seriam deixados em paz pela população civil?  
- É, tem razão- disse Pluto.  
Jupiter estava de olhos fechados, concentrando-se. Sua mão direita estava fechada, como se segurasse algo. Eletricidade percorreu-a e uma espada apareceu. O metal brilhava, sendo que alguns raios passavam por ele a todo instante, e seu punho era enfeitado com esmeraldas. O jovem cavaleiro estava com seu sorriso especial e não pôde deixar de dizer:  
- Sabia que faltava alguma coisa!  
- Essa é sua arma, a Jupiter Sword... Bom que se lembra dela, mesmo que inconscientemente!- Íris disse.  
- Íris! Você não tinha um encontro com um companheiro de trabalho seu?- Venus disse com a entonação de quem se lembra de algo muito importante.  
- É verdade! Bom... tenho muito a contar a Loki-sempai! Vamos, venham comigo, ele vai gostar de vê-los.  
Venus destransformou-se. Pluto e Jupiter entreolharam-se, como se perguntassem um ao outro como é que se fazia para se destransformarem.  
- É só desejar voltar ao normal- disse Ishtar, que estava achando o máximo ser mais experiente que seus colegas.  
Cassie e Storm olhavam espantados um para o outro. A perseguição de Tomoe ficara em segundo plano, afinal de contas eram cavaleiros com poderes... mágicos, por assim dizer. No que estavam pensando, era impossível! O que mais faltava acontecer? Íris disse:  
- Vamos, temos que nos apressar.  
Os três jovens, seguindo a gata, saíram do beco escuro. Estavam indo para o aeroporto, para encontrarem-se com Loki... não era esse o nome do colega de Íris? Definitivamente estava acontecendo de tudo naquele dia...  
  
***  
  
Uma sala ampla, com muitos monitores e telas pelas paredes. Havia também muitos balcões, cheios de teclados e botões. Era uma sala de controle. Cabia a dois operadores monitorarem tudo o que se passava em todos os monitores, praticamente o tempo todo. Um desses operadores, um homem de cabelos verdes, acordou de um cochilo com o barulho de uma sirene. Ao olhar para a tela, gritou:  
- SÍLICA!  
- Hã... Que foi?- Perguntou Sílica, espreguiçando-se.  
- Os poderes de Plutão e de Júpiter foram despertados!  
- NANI?- Sílica desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão com a notícia.  
- Isso mesmo! Ah, mas por que justo Plutão e Júpiter? Por que justo os mais poderosos?  
- Bom, na verdade o poder deles não está em sua totalidade ainda... Eles ainda precisam despertar esses poderes... E podemos trabalhar em cima disso!  
- Tem razão. Além do que, não temos ordens para matar os dois.  
- Isso não exclui os outros.  
- Então, é justamente aí que entramos! Nenhum dos despertados está na totalidade de seus poderes e ainda eliminamos Netuno!  
- É, mas antes de qualquer coisa temos que despertar a mestra!  
- Realmente...  
- Bom, mas é claro que se eliminarmos alguns Pirate Knights antes disso as coisas ficarão mais fáceis pro nosso lado!  
- Olha só... Segundo o que esse radar está mostrando, parece que os Pirate Knights estão indo todos para o mesmo ponto!  
- Hum... Podemos mandar um batalhão para lá?  
- Nada nos impede.  
- Então é isso. CINIZAD!  
Uma garota de pele, olhos e cabelos azuis apareceu na sala de controle. Sílica disse:  
- Leve seu batalhão para esse local, que os humanos chamam de Aeroporto de Tóquio e consiga o máximo de energia humana que puder!  
- Cinizad!- Foi a resposta do mostro antes de desaparecer.  
  
***  
  
Tóquio era bela... Rika estava encantada com o passeio que estava fazendo pela cidade onde nascera. Lembrava-se vagamente de alguns lugares, mas era um reencontro fantástico. Definitivamente estava feliz, mesmo que estivesse prestes a vivenciar alguns choques culturais. Apenas uma coisa a tirava de sua paz de espírito: - James-san... Está na hora de pegarmos minha bagagem. - Miss Rika, vou te deixar em casa. Não vá se desgastar com isso, pode deixar que pego sua bagagem! - Nada disso, James-san! Quero fazer isso pessoalmente. O motorista recebeu ordens de ir para o Aeroporto de Tóquio. Rika estava decidida a pegar sua bagagem pessoalmente, mesmo que isso acarretasse um certo desgaste. O caminho do ponto onde estava até o aeroporto prendia completamente a atenção da jovem, apesar da preocupação com o destino de sua bagagem. Bom, pelo menos logo saberia se levaria suas roupas prediletas e alguns objetos de uso pessoal de valor muitas vezes mais emocional do que monetário ou se estavam perdidas para sempre. Algum tempo depois, o motorista manobrava para preencher uma vaga do estacionamento do aeroporto de Tóquio. Rika logo desceu, acompanhada de James. Atravessou o estacionamento com passos decididos... Não sairia do aeroporto sem suas malas. Esses mesmos passos decididos atravessaram rapidamente as portas do aeroporto, apenas parando quando interrompidos pela voz de James: - Miss Rika, pode deixar que eu vou. - Eu já disse que vou, James-san, que coisa! Mas por enquanto, gostaria que comprasse os jornais... me esqueci disso! Quero saber de tudo o que está acontecendo no país. Inclusive... será que já acharam as causas do acidente no tal laboratório? - Tudo bem então, Miss Rika. A jovem de cabelos rosados dava passos rápidos em direção ao balcão da companhia na qual viera para o Japão. Tudo terminaria bem se as malas estivessem lá, mas se por um acaso não estivessem, uma grande confusão se prenunciava.  
  
***  
  
Um avião atravessava os poucos quilômetros que restavam entre o ponto na Baía de Tóquio, onde se encontrava, até uma das pistas do Aeroporto de Tóquio. A comissária já dava os avisos para os passageiros sobre como deveriam se portar durante a aterrissagem. Enquanto afivelavam seus cintos de segurança, dois vizinhos de poltrona conversavam: - - disse Jack. - - disse Sarah. - - disse Jack. Sarah simplesmente sorriu, um tanto surpresa. Jack era mesmo um estudioso! Aprender japonês, uma língua que parecia ser tão complicada! Era meio que surpreendente. - - O garoto propôs, sorrindo. - Pouco depois, o avião aterrissou sem nenhuma surpresa. Logo, Sarah, Jack e os outros passageiros desembarcaram. O casal de viajantes, após entrar no aeroporto, podia ver entre a multidão as pessoas que chegavam, as famílias que preparavam-se ansiosamente para viagens, muitas vezes com crianças bagunçando as bagagens e um dos pais as repreendendo, viajantes que se encontravam com seus familiares, despedidas discretas de amantes, olhares curiosos ante uma nova terra. Jack puxava Sarah pelos corredores. Olhava encantado para os guichês e balcões das companhias aéreas, para as lojas, mas principalmente para as pessoas. - - disse. - - Sarah estava tonta devido à multidão. - - . - . - Jack sorriu, enquanto olhava para um casal que passava com uma garotinha loira, com um laço vermelho na cabeça. Sarah disse: - - Não precisaram andar muito pelos corredores tomados de pessoas e bagagens para acharem um café. O casal acomodou-se em uma mesa, enquanto pedia sanduíches. Enquanto os pedidos eram preparados, Jack acomodou-se e começou um diálogo: - . - A frase foi acompanhada por um longo suspiro. Jack disse: - - - Sarah fechou os olhos, apoiando o rosto com a mão. Algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos e encontraram-se com a mesa. Jack assustou-se e logo tentou contornar o assunto: - . - . - . Para enterrar o diálogo de vez, os sanduíches ficaram prontos, mostrando que não era hora de entristecer-se com lembranças amargas, mas sim hora de comer.  
  
***  
  
Aeroporto de Tóquio. Milhares de pessoas, devido às mais variadas razões, estavam neste local. Para algumas, dali era retirado o sustento. Para outras, era uma confortante volta para casa, para o país de origem. Para outras, pelo contrário, o aeroporto marcava um novo início, em um novo país. Era uma das portas de entrada e saída do país, afinal de contas. O aeroporto poderia ser visto de muitos jeitos, pelas mais diferentes pessoas, nas mais diferentes ocasiões. Três jovens e uma gata atravessavam as portas do Aeroporto de Tóquio. Cassie disse baixinho, apenas para Storm, próximo ouvir: - Não sei se deveria ter vindo... Vai ser fácil ser reconhecida em um lugar tão cheio de gente assim! - Não se preocupe com isso agora. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Estou gostando, nunca tinha visto um aeroporto ao vivo. - Além disso somos Pirate Knights e tudo vai dar certo no final!- Ishtar, que tinha ouvido a conversa, disse. Íris olhava de um lado para o outro. Disse: - Estou sentindo a presença de Loki-sempai... Tenho que me guiar pela presença dele... Venham, sigam-me! A gata andava depressa pelas muitas pessoas que ali estavam. Storm não tinha muita dificuldade para segui-la, Cassie dava alguns esbarrões de vez em quando e Ishtar praticamente ficava para trás, já que esbarrava em tudo o que via pela frente, incluindo aí cerca de trinta pessoas e vinte carrinhos de bagagem. O grupo logo aproximava-se de uma parte deserta do aeroporto, um banheiro desativado. A escuridão os ocultava aidna mais dentro do banheiro. Logo uma voz fez-se ouvir: - Muito bem, Íris, vejo que teve sucesso em sua missão. - Sim, Loki-sempai. Já despertei três Pirate Knoghts!  
- E eu, pessoalmente, já despertei Saturn. Metade foi despertada, muito bem. Só faltam quatro agora...  
Um facho de luz entrou por uma janela do banheiro e Cassie, Ishtar e Storm puderam ver quem era Loki. Uma pantera negra, com brilhantes olhos de um roxo intenso. Em sua testa, uma jóia oval vermelha. Os jovens cavaleiros olhavam espantados para aquele que era um de seus guardiões, junto com Íris. Ishtar tomou a palavra:  
- Anoo... Loki-san, ne?... Acho que nós temos algumas perguntas a fazer.  
- Por exemplo: o que é exatamente um Pirate Knight, quais são nossas atribuições, por que estamos aqui- disse Storm. - E por que justamente nós- completou Cassie. - Você não explicou a eles, Íris? - Eu tentei, mas não sou muito boa pra essas coisas...- algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela testa da gata. - Tudo bem... As respostas logo virão para vocês. Não vou explicar tudo agora, porque falo pra três, daí daqui a pouco tenho que falar pra mais um, depois mais dois, depois mais dois... Prefiro esperar e falar para todos de uma só vez, ou se não for possível para todos de uma vez, que seja para muitos. Mas não precisam se preocupar, logo tudo estará claro! Agora devo ir, mas logo nos reencontraremos. Quando os jovens olharam novamente, Loki já não estava mais ali. Íris disse: - Loki-sempai é demais... - Íris!!!! Você gosta dele, hein, hein, hein?- Ishtar perguntou. - Não é nada disso, Ishtar-chan!- A gata ruborizava. - Bom, imagino que não temos mais nada para fazer aqui dentro, é melhor irmos embora- disse Storm. O grupo saiu do banheiro e voltou ao corredor de outrora. Porém, dessa vez as pessoas não estavam em uma desordem ordenada, como deveria ser. Havia um certo pânico, gritos eram ouvidos e havia correria. - O que está acontecendo?- Ishtar perguntou. A pergunta foi respondida por um ser que parecia um sapo gigante bípede, que agarrava-se nas costas de um passante e sugava toda a sua energia. A reação da venusiana foi pular no colo de Storm: - SOCORRO! Alguém me ajuda!!! - Pare com isso e desça daí, Ishtar-chan.... é esse seu nome, ne?- Cassie disse.  
- Nós não somos Pirate Knights? Pois bem... Está na hora de entrarmos em ação.- Storm colocou Ishtar no chão antes de prosseguir.- PODER DE JÚPITER, VENHA A MIM! - PODER DE PLUTÃO, VENHA A MIM! - PODER DE VÊNUS, VENHA A MIM! Após três transformações, Jupiter Pirate Knight disse: - Como não sabemos direito o que está acontecendo, acho que devemos nos dividir. Eu e Pluto vamos pela esquerda e Venus e Íris para a direita, certo? - Hai- as duas amazonas consentiram. - Uma vez líder sempre líder...- pensou alto Íris, antes de acompanhar Venus pelo corredor que se estendia pela direita.  
  
- Boa tarde, no que posso ajudá-la? - Eu vim pegar minha bagagem. - Qual é seu nome? - Tenoh Rika Lointain... - Espere um instante, sim? Rika apoiou os cotovelos no balcão. Pois é, que suas malas tivessem chegado, porque se estivessem perdidas... as coisas não ficariam tão bem assim para a companhia. Os minutos passavam e nada da atendente voltar. Isso não era um bom sinal, Rika pensou. Se já estava um tanto irritada, essa irritação agora crescia. Depois de meia hora em que olhava para as paredes, ouviu passos que se aproximavam: - ESCUTE AQUI, SUA... hã? Não era a atendente que estava em sua frente, atrás do balcão, mas sim uma criatura com aparência humanóide, pele azul, vestindo um biquíni também azul, longos cabelos azuis e tentáculos no lugar de braços. - O que é você? A resposta foi um tentáculo atirado na direção de Rika, pronto para agarra- la. No último instante, a garota rolou para debaixo do balcão, numa tentativa de escapar. Porém, o outro tentáculo a perseguia, o que a fez rolar. Tinha agora que desviar do primeiro tentáculo, o que parecia difícil...  
- O que está acontecendo, o que está acontecendo?  
  
Um casal de estrangeiros olhava para a vitrine de uma loja. Jack pediu licença e entrou na loja, enquanto Sarah observava as capas das revistas expostas na banca ao lado. Logo sentiu a presença de seu companheiro de viagem a seu lado: -. - -. Sarah fechou os olhos e Jack pegou o braço de sua companheira de viagem. Quando Sarah abriu os olhos, viu em seu braço direito uma pulseira que era uma corrente prateada com algumas miçangas verde-água. -. Jack sorria: -. Sarah enrubesceu. Jack era tão simpático que até a deixava sem graça! Era melhor continuar olhando para a vitrine enquanto o vermelho de seu rosto atenuava-se. Jack também olhava para a banca, vendo as últimas notícias internacionais. Estavam distraídos, mas um grupo de pessoas que corria, seguido por um grupo de monstros definitivamente chamou a atenção do casal. Sarah arregalou os olhos e só pôde exclamar: - - Poder de Saturno, VENHA A MIM! Após a transformação, que a cegou por alguns instantes, a garota não pôde conter o espanto ao ver um guerreiro com uma roupa que lembrava de longe àquela usada pelos corsários, mas melhor adaptada para a batalha, segurando uma alarbada. Era uma cena espantosa... mas de certo modo familiar! Era como... se já soubesse da existência de tal guerreiro, era um baita déjà vu! - Silent Glaive, attack! Saturn lançava seu ataque contra os monstros que perseguiam as pessoas de outrora. Isso fez com que as pessoas escapassem, mas atraiu cerca de vinte monstros, dos mais variados formatos e tamanhos, para onde o casal estava. Saturn empunhava a lança, enquanto Sarah escondia-se atrás de seu companheiro de viagem, tentando se proteger. O cavaleiro empunhava seu Silent Glaive, mas logo a desvantagem numérica pesaria. Não podia arriscar-se a atacar e no contra-ataque sua companheira de viagem ser ferida, de jeito nenhum. Mas a desvantagem numérica era um fato e logo iria perder o controle... - PARADOS AÍ! A luz do sol erguia-se por trás de uma figura. Era uma garota, seguida por uma gata: - Como se atrevem a invadir um aeroporto, um lugar tão importante para pessoas que vêm e vão todos os dias e ainda ferirem inocentes? Não os perdoarei! Venus Pirate Knight vai punir vocês... em nome do amor! - Esse não é seu lema, Venus...- Íris disse. - Não, é?- Uma gota de suor era visível na testa da venusiana.- Mas agora tenho assuntos mais urgentes a tratar! Venus Whip Action! Venus atacava os monstros com seu chicote e Saturn usava sua lança. Porém não estava adiantando muito e cada vez mais monstros chegavam. Venus Pirate Knight já estava encurralada, junto de Saturn e Sarah. A desvantagem numérica cada vez aumentava mais, logo teriam de se render. A amazona não pôde deixar de perguntar: - Você é uma Pirate Knight também? - Eu é que pergunto! - Bem-vindo ao time, Saturn Pirate Knight!- Íris disse. - Acho que não é hora para blábláblá... Temos é que arranjar um jeito de derrotarmos esses monstros!- O cavaleiro disse. - Se soubéssemos como!- A frase de Venus foi acompanhada por um suspiro. Saturn apontava a alarbada para os monstros, mas logo algum deles passaria pela barreira. Tinham que pensar em alguma coisa e tinha de ser rápido! Venus olhava para os monstros, impaciente por não saber como derrotá-los. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, antes que estivesse realmente em perigo! Uma frase vinha a seus lábios, como os primeiros raios de sol iluminam o dia... Era uma frase que sabia que já tinha falado muito, algum dia! - Night...- Venus apontou o dedo indicador direito para cima, com o braço erguido.-...star...- apontou o dedo para um dos monstros.-... beam!- Um raio de luz saiu de seu dedo e atravessou o monstro. Venus caiu de joelhos. Havia se esforçado muito para apenas um raiozinho mixuruca que nem dera pra derrubar seu adversário. Porém, o ataque serviu para abaixar a guarda dos monstros, o que fez com que Saturn atacasse: - Silent Glaive... attack! Metade dos monstros foi pulverizada, a outra metade estava ferida, assustada e furiosa. Outro ataque de Saturn, que também pulverizaram metade, mas agora além de feridos, assustados e furiosos tinham sede de sangue. Avançavam com toda a sua força sobre Venus, Saturn e Sarah, mesmo que os cavaleiros tentassem impedir a aproximação não conseguiriam segura- los por muito tempo. Sarah estava encolhida, apoiando-se na parede. Tremia muito. Estava assustada, o que estava havendo? Um ataque de... monstros, mas estava sendo protegida por dois guerreiros. Quem eram eles? Não podia acreditar que seu companheiro de viagem pudesse se transformar em um guerreiro... e a defender! - Céus, como não percebi antes! Estava debaixo do meu nariz e não senti!- Íris disse. - Que foi?- Venus perguntou. - Garota... GAROTA! Sarah olhou para a gata que estava no chão. Um gato falando... Por que isso não a espantava? Bom, talvez porque perto de um ataque de monstros um gato falante era até um refresco. E seria educado responde-la: - Sim? - Como não percebi antes, você tem o poder de Netuno! A Lua da testa de Íris começou a brilhar e Sarah percebeu que tinha um cordão com um pingente verde-água com o símbolo de Netuno na mão. A gata continuou falando: - Agora você deve dizer "poder de Netuno, venha a mim" para que seus poderes sejam ativados. Mas não deve ser da boca pra fora, você deve acreditar no que está dizendo! Sarah olhava para o cordão. Podia ver seu companheiro de viagem e a outra garota esforçando-se ao máximo para que os monstros não se aproximassem, para que fossem derrotados e pudessem sair dali. Será eu poderia ajudá-los? Só tinha uma maneira, se era isso o que queria: - Poder de Netuno, VENHA A MIM! Um círculo de água dançava, envolvendo o corpo da jovem. Suas roupas tinham desaparecido e mais água envolvia seu corpo. Ganhou uma blusa verde-água colada em seu corpo, acompanhada de uma calça da mesma cor que ia até pouco abaixo do joelho. Ainda ganhou um casaco verde-água, com alguns bordados da mesma cor. Para completar o uniforme, sapatos com rendas verdes e um par de meias brancas. A água dissipou-se, revelando Neptune Pirate Knight. Venus e Saturn distraíram-se por um instante, enquanto olhavam a nova companheira. Porém, não podiam abaixar a guarda justo agora... Neptune estava de olhos fechados, concentrando-se. Pouco depois, um bumerangue verde-água, com o símbolo de Netuno em prateado estampado, aparecia em sua mão. Ela não precisou de muita força para joga-lo e as palavras que acompanhavam o golpe brotaram de seus lábios como se fossem água que brota de uma fonte: - Neptune boomerang wing! O ataque de Neptune acabou com os monstros que faltavam. Venus e Saturn deram um grande suspiro de alívio. Mas Neptune estava estarrecida, pra dizer o mínimo. Quer dizer então que era uma guerreira? Mas por que ela? Por que conseguia sentir toda a energia do Sistema Solar percorrendo seu corpo? Por que a sensação de que isso não era novidade nenhuma? E, por último mas não menos importante. COMO É QUE ESTAVA FALANDO E ENTENDENDO JAPONÊS? Isso devia ser um pesadelo... Saturn disse, interrompendo os pensamentos da companheira: - Bem-vinda ao time!  
A resposta foi um sorriso. Porém, havia coisas mais urgentes a fazer do que uma recepção à nova companheira... Um aeroporto sitiado que precisava ser libertado, por exemplo. Íris disse:  
- Vamos, temos que libertar o aeroporto e cuidar para que civis não se firam! Os três cavaleiros e a gata corriam pelos corredores, destruindo um ou outro monstro que apareciam. Após andarem por alguns corredores, libertarem alguns civis e destruírem alguns monstros, podiam ver duas crianças no chão, abraçadas, cercadas por dois monstros, e dois guerreiros perto delas. - Thundering beam!- Gritou o de verde. Uma alta descarga de eletricidade destruiu os dois monstros, que se desfizeram em pó, assim como todos que eram destruídos. A amazona que estava ao lado dele disse: - Podem ir, garotos... Saiam depressa, tudo bem? - Obrigado! Nós agradecemos muito a vocês dois! - Não fizemos mais que nossa obrigação, não precisam agradecer- Jupiter disse, sorrindo. Os dois garotos saíram correndo. A conversa podia ser ouvida: - Eles foram muito legais com a gente! - E você reparou como o verde, com o uniforme parecido com aquele daquele time brasileiro chamado Palmeiras, é forte? Jupiter ganhou uma gota gigantesca na testa. Pluto perguntou: - Que foi? - Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia... - O quê? Salvar uma pessoa? - Não, dizerem que meu uniforme parece com o do... com o do... com o do.... ah, deixa pra lá. Venus aproximou-se correndo dos dois: - Olhem só, nosso grupo aumentou! Jupiter olhava para os dois novos companheiros. Disse: - Sou Jupiter Pirate Knight- disse, sorrindo. - E eu sou Saturn Pirate Knight. - Neptune Pirate Knight... - Pluto Pirate Knight e sejam bem-vindos ao grupo! - Chega de apresentações, temos um aeroporto ainda pra salvarmos!- Venus disse. O grupo, agora unido, andava pelos corredores, ainda destruindo monstros ocasionais, já que já tinham destruído bastante quando estavam separados. Os civis também já haviam fugido, só aqueles envolvidos com a batalha estavam no aeroporto. Pluto disse: - Temos que procurar o líder desses monstros. - Se é que há algum- disse Saturn. - Com certeza há um! Porque senão como haveria um ataque perfeitamente combinado, esse monte de monstros de uma só vez, no mesmo lugar? Deve haver alguém coordenando! - Mas temos que eliminar esses monstros, não interessa se com líder ou não. Eles não podem matar mais pessoas!- Neptune disse. - É... Você está certa. Vamos nessa!- Disse Venus, bastante empolgada. O grupo, agora composto de cinco pessoas, eliminava os monstros que encontrava. Eles rareavam cada vez mais, logo o aeroporto estaria limpo! Bom... se é que um lugar salpicado de sangue verde poderia ser considerado limpo... Mas tudo estava se ajeitando, os últimos monstros estavam sendo eliminados depressa. Venus até mesmo disse: - Conseguimos! O aeroporto finalmente está livre! - SOCORRO! - Tanto o aeroporto não está livre quanto há uma pessoa em perigo... vamos!- Jupiter disse. Os cincoPirate Knights correram em direção ao grito. Podiam ver uma garota de longos cabelos cor-de-rosa desviando de dois monstros, com dificuldade. Por fim, um deles soltou um tentáculo que agarrou a garota pelo pescoço e a ergueu. O outro monstro limitou-se a dizer: - Pirate Knights... Como sempre enxeridos! São problemas a serem eliminados! Cinizad! Enquanto o outro monstro segurava a garota, que debatia-se para tentar se libertar, Cinizad pôs-se em posição de ataque. Jupiter disse: - Vamos, precisamos salvar a garota e destruir os monstros! Logo o grupo teve de desviar dos dois tentáculos, que iam pelo chão como se fossem chicotes, para derruba-los. Com uma certa facilidade conseguiram escapar, exceto Venus que desequilibrou-se e tomou um tombo. Os tentáculos não paravam e mesmo que fosse fácil desviar deles, não havia tempo para desferir nenhum ataque. Jupiter disse: - Temos que ser mais rápidos que ela! - Tenho uma idéia.- disse Saturn.- Poderíamos atacar, enquanto Neptune corta o tentáculo com a garota com o bumerangue! - É uma boa, vamos tentar- disse Jupiter. - Melhor! Assim que o tentáculo for cortado, você, Saturn, manda seu ataque no outro monstro- disse Pluto. - Tá, pode ser. Enquanto eram atacados pelos tentáculos, Neptune conjurou o bumerangue. Estava difícil para mirar, ma tinha que conseguir, aquela garota dependia de sua pontaria! Quando achou que era o momento certo, e realmente não poderia esperar mais, atacou: - NEPTUNE BOOMERANG WING! Dez segundos depois foi a vez de Saturn: - SILENT GLAIVE... ATTACK! A garota estava a salvo... e era a vez de Jupiter. Ele estava com as mãos próximas e concentrava eletricidade nelas: - Thundering...- A eletricidade era arremessada em forma de raio na direção do inimigo.-...beam! Esse raio atravessou Cinizad. O monstro disse, em sue último suspiro: - Pode ter sido fácil comigo, mas com os outros não será assim, Pirate Knights! Após essas palavras, como acontecera com todos os outros monstros, Cinizad virou pó. Por sua vez, os Pirate Knights faziam uma roda ao redor da garota que tinha caído. Ela abria os olhos vagarosamente, colocando a mão na testa para verificar se havia machucado, pois estava doendo. Ao olhar o grupo que a estava rodeando, apenas perguntou: - Quem são vocês? - Somos Pirate Knights...- Jupiter respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. Rika sorriu, enquanto passava a mão pela cabeça para tentar aliviar a dor de uma batida. Íris começou a gritar: - NÃO PODE SER! Kami-sama... Eu estou com sorte hoje, hein! - Que foi, Íris?- Venus perguntou. - Essa menina aí... Ela tem o poder de Urano, posso sentir! Ei, garota! - O gato tá falando? Não pensei que tinha batido a cabeça com tanta força! Íris ganhou uma grande gota na testa: - Não temos tempo para isso agora. Você também é uma Pirate Knight, é Uranus Pirate Knight mais exatamente falando!- O símbolo em forma de lua crescente começou a emitir uma luz e um pingente amarelo com o símbolo de Urano surgiu na mão de Rika. - Agora diga: "Poder de Urano, venha a mim!" para seus poderes serem ativados. Rika, ainda sentada, olhava para o pingente. O símbolo de Urano brilhava em sua fronte. Bom, se até o gato tava falando, tinha sobrevivido a um ataque de monstros e alguns guerreiros a haviam salvado, não era tão impossível assim! - Poder de Urano... VENHA A MIM! Uma tempestade de areia surgiu em torno do corpo da jovem... Eram terra e vento, juntos. E essa torrente de areia passava por seu corpo... Primeiro, uma blusa colante amarela e uma calça pouco abaixo dos joelhos da mesma cor. Depois, um casaco amarelo brilhante, bordado também de amarelo, por cima dessas roupas. Ainda, sapatos com rendas amarelas e meias brancas. A areia dissipou-se e Uranus Pirate Knight, como todos os outros, começou a olhar para o uniforme, espantada. Depois, ao olhar para os companheiros, perguntou: - Quem são vocês? - Pirate Knights, ora!- Venus disse. - Iie. A identidade por trás do uniforme. Cinco Pirate Knights se destransformaram. Ao ver a pergunta expressa nos olhos de Uranus, Íris disse: - Deseje voltar ao normal. Agora os seis jovens estavam se analisando mutuamente. Storm deu um passo a frente do círculo que havia se formado: - Storm, muito prazer. Claro que esse não é meu nome de batismo mas deixa pra lá... - Atashi wa Aino Ishtar desu... - Beckham Cassandra, mas pode chamar de Cassie! Três vozes disseram, espantadas: - A cientista? - É... Mas como podem ver sou...- antes de falar "gente normal", lembrou-se que não era tão normal assim ser uma Pirate Knight-... como vocês! Rika sorria. Ela era tão familiar! Sentia que a conhecia desde sempre, que sempre esteve próxima, com um sentimento muito forte. Simplesmente sentia que estava diante de sua melhor amiga. Também deu um passo a frente e apresentou-se: - Tenoh Rika Lointain. - Sarah Granger.- a morena estava meio espantada com os nomes dos companheiros. Mas... lembrava-se de algo que tinha lido há muito tempo atrás, que no Japão costumava-se dizer o sobrenome antes do nome. É, então era isso. - Jack Sarasvati. Os olhos vermelhos de Rika encontravam-se com outro par de olhos que se destacava. Sentia a paixão mais intensa que sentira em toda a sua vida... E ao mesmo tempo sentia que era uma paixão para nunca ser consumada. Voltou os olhos para o chão, pensativa. Era muita novidade para um dia só... - Muito bem. Vejo que vocês estão juntos e em fase de reconhecimento. - Loki-sempai!- Íris disse alegremente. A pantera negra estava andando em direção aos jovens. Sarah sentia seu corpo tremer um pouco. Alguém poderia chamar essa sensação de "medo do desconhecido", quem sabe? Jack olhava para a pantera com a sensação de que ela era familiar... Não que já a tivesse visto, mas ela lembrava alguém. Rika levantou os olhos ao ouvir a voz e quando os olhos da pantera cruzaram- se com os da garota, uma frase foi dita: - Você continua linda, Aurora. Os Pirate Knights entreolharam-se. Aurora? Quem era essa agora? A pantera retomou a palavra: - Não seria indicado conversarmos aqui no meio do saguão do aeroporto. Vamos, sigam-me! Temos muito a conversar.  
  
^.^  
  
O que está achando? Mande um e-mail, sua opinião é importante para mim! mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


	5. Uma Nova Geração Alvorece

CAPÍTULO 4- UMA NOVA GERAÇÃO ALVORECE  
  
Selene, Palácio Real. Em um de seus muitos salões, uma importante reunião acontecia. Estava havendo a nomeação para Sailor Senshi e para os indicados de Serenity a tornarem-se Pirate Knights e certamente o momento mais tenso da reunião havia chegado. Antes, o destino estava mais ou menos definido. Por se tratarem de casais de irmãos e também pela alcunha de Sailor Senshi só ser dada a mulheres, mesmo antes da cerimônia nesses casos o destino já era conhecido. Também no caso da representante de Plutão, por já terem um certo domínio sobre a linha temporal, o destino já era conhecido pelas garotas.  
A soberana olhava para as seis meninas que esperavam ansiosas pela sua decisão. Estava esperando apenas que se acalmassem um pouco para continuar a cerimônia, o que logo aconteceria. Enquanto isso, Thor, o príncipe de Júpiter, aproximava-se de Cassandra, a princesa de Plutão: - Qual é seu nome?  
- Cassandra e o seu?  
- Thor, mas não gosto do meu nome não... Pode me chamar de Storm!  
- Storm! Que apelido bonitinho!  
- Você acha?  
- Acho sim... Combina com você!  
O pequeno Thor sorriu o mais docemente que pôde. Se achara sua colega bonita em um primeiro momento, agora a achara doce. A conversa teve de ser interrompida, pois Serenity daria prosseguimento à cerimônia.  
A ansiedade crescia entre as princesas de Vênus, Urano e Netuno. Serenity sabia disso, afinal de contas, sempre era assim! E tinha razão em ser como era.  
- Sei que estão ansiosas, mas tudo o que deve ser dito será dito. E saibam que tomarei as decisões como melhor forem... ..., você será Sailor Venus. Ishtar, você está indicada para ser Venus Pirate Knight.  
As duas irmãs abraçaram-se, desejando-se felicidade. Ishtar desamarrou do cabelo uma fita vermelha, amarrando-a no cabelo loiro da irmã, fita essa que ela nunca abandonaria. A tensão aumentava entre as princesas restantes. Aurora, ma das princesas de Urano, disse para sua irmã mais nova:  
- Sylph... Aconteça o que acontecer, sempre que precisar de ajuda conte comigo!  
- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Aurora! Você será a futura Sailor Senshi de Urano!  
A soberana, meio que sentindo a tensão das irmãs de Urano, resolveu falar o destino das irmãs de Netuno primeiro:  
- Anfitrite está indicada para ser Neptune Pirate Knight e Undine será Sailor Neptune.  
As princesas de Netuno abraçaram-se, desejando felicidades. Anfitrite afastou uma mecha de cabelo verde cacheado de cima do ouvido da irmã para cochichar:  
- Tudo vai dar certo, ela vai estar com você, vai ver só!  
As irmãs trocaram um último sorriso antes de separarem-se. Agora só faltava saber o destino das princesas de Urano, e certamente elas eram as que estavam mais tensas. Serenity falou de uma só vez:  
- Sylph será Sailor Uranus e...  
- ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO! Eu tenho de ser Sailor Uranus!- Aurora gritou.  
- Calma, garota. Você verá que seu destino será melhor assim. O tempo mostrará para você que seu destino não era ser Sailor Uranus e...- Serenity disse.  
- Vocês não sabem de nada!  
A garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa saiu correndo pelo corredor, saindo do salão. Sylph teve ímpeto de correr atrás da irmã, mas sentiu que uma mão a detinha:  
- Ela vai se conformar, pode ficar tranquila.  
- Quem é você?  
- Meu nome é Undine e sou a nova Sailor Neptune. - Declaro que essa cerimônia está encerrada. Dentro de alguns dias será a nomeação das Sailor Senshi e em um futuro próximo haverá a nomeação definitiva dos Pirate Knights. Luna, Artemis... as Sailor Senshi estão sob a responsabilidade de vocês. Íris, Loki, vocês estão responsáveis pelos Pirate Knights.  
- Hai, Serenity-sama.  
- Serenity-sama... Devemos contar sobre a Elite?- Loki perguntou.  
- Não, deixe para quando estiverem amadurecidos. Principalmente porque são crianças ainda, para que correr o risco de despertar sentimentos de cobiça neles agora? Eles já devem ter ouvido rumores, histórias entrecortadas, mas mesmo assim, melhor desviar do assunto até que eles estejam prontos. E, além disso, em todo o Universo, talvez o que me dê mais medo é a Elite. Mis do que invasões externas ou inimigos internos... É poder demais, e quando o poder é muito, ele tende a dominar quem o porta. Tenho muito medo do que os membros da Elite podem fazer, caso o poder que possuem comece a dominá-los. Mas agora chega de divagar sobre um erro que não pode ser desfeito, vocês devem guiar os jovens que estão sob seus cuidados!  
- Hai- os quatro conselheiros de Serenity disseram.  
  
***  
  
As famílias reais dos planetas da Federação que haviam se reunido para a cerimônia de nomeação já tinham ido embora. Era hora do treinamento começar e as crianças não poderiam ficar com os pais. Tinham de treinar muito, tinham de mostrar que fariam por merecer o título de Pirate Knight.  
Pirate Knights não eram como as Sailor Senshi, que bastava ser indicado para fazer parte da Ordem. Não. Os indicados pela rainha precisavam provar que eram dignos da nomeação. Para provar esse potencial, depois dos anos que se seguiriam, de intenso treinamento, haveria um combate. Os Escolhidos de Serenity teriam de enfrentar outros jovens, que também tinham treinado e tinham perfeito domínio sobre seus poderes.  
Quem seriam esses adversários? Em cada planeta, crianças e jovens, não necessariamente nobres, também treinavam para atingir o máximo de seu potencial. O vencedor do combate seria nomeado Pirate Knight, e os perdedores seriam colocados em divisões da polícia de seus planetas de origem, já que o potencial para o poder não era para ser desperdiçado. Mas não havia muito para os Escolhidos de Serenity se preocuparem, já que os combates eram simbólicos, pois nunca nenhum Escolhido tinha perdido.  
As crianças estavam esperando pelas naves que os levariam para os locais escolhidos para o treinamento, já que ele deveria ser intenso e começar o mais rápido possível. Íris e Loki conversavam com os jovens escolhidos da rainha enquanto esperavam, transmitindo regras e recomendações:  
- Em primeiro lugar devemos parabenizá-los, pois foram escolhidos para fazerem parte de uma das mais poderosas divisões do Exército Real!- Íris começou a dizer.  
- O cargo de Pirate Knight exige muita responsabilidade. A primeira delas é vencer o duelo que fará com que sejam efetivados ou não e vocês devem treinar bastante para isso!- Loki disse.  
Sete crianças comentavam maravilhadas o quanto treinariam, que tipo de treinamento teriam e onde seria. Porém, uma menina estava sentada em um canto, encolhida. Loki aproximou-se da menina, afastando uma mecha de cabelo cor-de-rosa que cobria seu rosto:  
- O que você tem?  
- Não gosto desse lugar, não gosto dessa ordem, não gosto de vocês!  
Aurora saiu correndo da sala. Loki disse, olhando para o caminho que a garotinha havia percorrido para sair:  
- Uma garota de gênio difícil, imagino- disse.  
- E que não está muito acostumada com a idéia de perder, também. Bom... não tenho dúvidas de que ela lutará com toda a sua força pelo título de Uranus Pirate Knight- Íris completou.  
- É esperar para ver...- Loki disse.  
Os príncipes conversavam animados. Contavam como era praticar esportes em Saturno, ou que os habitantes de Marte brincavam com fogo literalmente. Cromo, o príncipe de Mercúrio, comentava:  
- Vou começar meu treinamento em Europa, afinal foi ali que minha mãe treinou antes de se tornar Sailor Senshi! Dizem que lá dá pra se treinar puxado...  
- Prefiro Deimos, é mais perto de casa- disse Paládio, príncipe de Marte.  
- Meu treinamento vai ser fora das cápsulas de proteção das cidades, em Júpiter mesmo- disse Storm.  
- E meu treinamento, num primeiro momento, será em Titã... Depois pretendo mudar um pouco- disse Shiva, príncipe de Saturno.  
As meninas também conversavam e os assuntos também eram sobre como Netuno tinha lugares para passear, ou que Vênus era um planeta maravilhoso. E também uma certa... atenção em seus colegas:  
- Olha só o príncipe de Marte, ele é tão bonitinho! E o de Saturno, então? Aiaiai!!!!!! [® Kinomoto Sakura ^^]- disse Ishtar, princesa de Vênus.  
- Você os acha bonitos? Nem reparo neles, me parecem tão idiotas! Além do que... - Anfitrite, princesa de Netuno, não concluiu a frase, apenas enrubesceu.  
- E você, Cassandra, o que acha deles? Cassandra?  
- Er... desculpem, mas estou um pouco preocupada com uma pessoa. Já volto!  
A princesa de Plutão saiu da sala onde esperavam o embarque. Do lado de fora, uma garotinha de longos cabelos cor-de-rosa estava encolhida:  
- Qual é seu nome?- Cassandra tentou se aproximar.  
- Aurora, por quê?- O tom de voz foi agressivo.  
- Porque acho que temos de nos conhecer, já que viveremos juntas!  
- Isso é que é ruim! Viveremos juntas, viveremos juntas!!! E alguém me perguntou se eu quero ser Uranus Pirate Knight? Que tenho escolha? Não! Fui escolhida mas ninguém me perguntou se eu queria!  
Aurora levantou-se e afastou-se um pouco de onde estivera sentada, ficando de costas para a colega. Cassandra podia ouvir que a colega estava chorando. Disse:  
- Mas de vez em quando acontecem coisas que não podemos evitar! Você não pode querer parar seu destino!  
- Você não entende? Meu sonho era ser Sailor Uranus! Todos os dias eu me via com o uniforme de Sailor Senshi, como guardiã da Space Sword! Era também o sonho da minha irmã, mas muitas vezes ela havia dito que preferia que eu fosse Sailor Uranus e não ela!  
- Acho que você deve ficar feliz por sua irmã, já que ela realizou o sonho dela! E tenho certeza de que tudo vai acabar bem, tanto para você quanto para ela!  
- Você... acha mesmo?- Aurora virou-se para Cassandra, enxugando as lágrimas.  
- Eu tenho certeza!  
- Nem perguntei seu nome...  
- Cassandra, muito prazer!  
- Bom... durante seu treinamento, se quiser ir a Urano será muito bem-vinda!  
- E se você quiser ir para Plutão, fique à vontade!  
Aurora e Cassandra trocaram sorrisos. Uma grande amizade tinha começado naquele instante e se estenderia por toda a vida de ambas. Seriam confidentes uma da outra, compartilhariam alegrias e tristezas, aconselhariam, ouviriam, sorririam. Seriam as melhores amigas de todo um reino...  
  
***  
  
O tempo... Quem pode deter ou controlar a força inexorável que age sobre nós e todos os outros seres? Tempo de nascer, tempo de crescer, tempo de desabrochar... Tempo de tornar-se adulto.  
A contagem de tempo no Milênio de Prata era algo difícil de se fazer... Como aplicar uma medida de tempo padrão para dez planetas de períodos de rotação e translação completamente diferentes? Há muitos e muitos séculos, em tempos que de tão distantes sobreviviam apenas por estarem registrados em livros e lendas, um conselho fora formado e o tempo, após muita discussão, padronizado. O período contado como um dia seguia o padrão do dia terrestre, ou seja, vinte e quatro horas terrestres correspondiam a um dia em qualquer lugar do Milênio. O ano padrão escolhido fora o de Marte, que correspondia a 686 dias terrestres.  
Tudo isso para dizer que dez anos se passaram e as crianças que outrora estiveram ansiosas para conhecer seu destino perante Serenity eram agora adultos. Era chegada a hora que, por dez anos, esperaram ansiosos: a hora que seriam, ou não, declarados Pirate Knights efetivos. Agora, após todos esses anos dedicados a treinamento, dominavam o poder de seus planetas, poder esse que cabia apenas aos filhos daqueles planetas manipular.  
Selene estava em festa, afinal de contas, os preparativos para os duelos que definiriam a nova geração de Pirate Knights estavam para começar. De todas as partes, pessoas vinham para acompanhar esses duelos. Era um momento esperado e que seria acompanhado por muitos.  
Na sala de audiências de Serenity, estavam aqueles, que entre as famílias nobres dos planetas, foram escolhidos para o cargo. A soberana dizia:  
- Parece que foi ontem que eram crianças, que estavam aqui para conhecerem seu destino! Mas vocês sabem que esse destino ainda não está selado... Terão que provar que são dignos dele. Fechem os olhos por um instante... Enquanto pronunciava algumas palavras incompreensíveis, a soberana segurava seu cetro sobre os jovens. Estavam seguros agora, nenhuma técnica mortal poderia matá-los e não poderiam matar se usassem alguma dessas técnicas. - Estão protegidos agora, meus jovens. Os combates podem começar, Loki irá guia-los até a arena.  
Os oito jovens seguiam o mensageiro de Serenity pelos corredores do palácio. Após muito andarem, conversando sobre assuntos diversos para tentarem camuflar o nervosismo, chegaram a uma grande sala. Havia alguns bancos encostados às paredes e uma grande abertura que dava para uma arena. Podiam ver que as arquibancadas estavam lotadas. O nervosismo aumentou ainda mais. Loki disse:  
- Desejo sorte para vocês. Além disso, não se preocupem. Não será difícil...  
O mensageiro de Serenity foi para a arena. Sua voz ecoava, podendo ser ouvida com clareza por todos que ali estavam:  
- Boa tarde, senhoras e senhores. Como devem saber, hoje é um dia especial para todos aqui no Milênio de Prata... É o dia em que os novos Pirate Knights serão efetivados ou não... Agora, nossa sábia majestade, Serenity, irá dizer algumas palavras.  
A rainha estava em um grande camarote, no meio, por dizer assim, da arena. Todos os olhares se voltavam para ela, sentada em um trono de pedra. Estava com o penteado de sempre e usava um longo vestido prateado. A seu lado, em um pequeno trono, estava a princesa Serenity, uma criança ainda. De pé, seus outros assistentes e conselheiros, sendo que Luna e Artemis se destacavam entre eles.  
Havia dois outros camarotes de honra, próximos aos de Serenity mas com um destaque muito menor. Um deles era ocupado pelas Sailor Senshi, que estavam torcendo para seus irmãos. No outro, havia quatro figuras que despertavam interesse e curiosidade nos presentes. Três mulheres e um homem acomodavam-se em suas cadeiras, sem importarem-se muito em serem o centro de quase todos os olhares. Afinal de contas, era sempre assim. E o cargo que ocupavam, que haviam ganhado somente e apenas pelo grande controle que tinham sobre seus poderes, despertava uma grande admiração. Porém, a atenção não deveria se voltar para eles, mas para os jovens que tentavam consumar seu destino nas batalhas que ocorreriam.  
Enquanto o discurso inicial era feito por Serenity, no "vestiário" onde os escolhidos da Rainha estavam o clima era de tensão. Anfitrite, a princesa de Netuno, olhava disfarçadamente para fora, para as arquibancadas lotadas: - Não entendo o porquê de toda essa festa. Por que toda essa gente só para saber se seremos ou não efetivados Pirate Knights? O que eles tem a ver com isso?  
- Pois é... Estamos aqui somente para servir de espetáculo para essas pessoas - respondeu Ishtar.  
Fora dali, na arena, Loki tomava a palavra:  
- Declaro, a partir deste momento, que os jogos para a confirmação dos futuros Pirate Knights! As regras são simples: uma vez que estão protegidos pela magia do Cristal de Prata, podem usar todas as técnicas que conhecem, uma vez que não se ferirão. Assim que um dos adversários cair, o tempo será contado. Aquele que depois de dez segundos não se levantar ou cair inconsciente, perderá a luta. E agora, para começarmos, Mercúrio!  
O jovem príncipe de Mercúrio, Cromo, entrou na arena. Podia ver seu adversário. E o avaliava, silenciosamente, como sabia que também estava sendo avaliado por ele. Não era uma luta em que podia brincar, tampouco tinha o direito de perder. Os olhos dos adversários procuravam-se e logo encontraram-se, para que a avaliação mútua fosse feita... Cromo estava em um misto de ansiedade e medo... E pelo jeito seu adversário nunca iria começar. Bom, só tinha um jeito, que era difícil, mas era o que parecia melhor a se fazer: atacar primeiro. O príncipe de Mercúrio concentrou-se. Precisava ter o máximo de sua força e poder se queria um ataque elemental realmente efetivo. Podia sentir o contraste do calor de seu corpo com o frio do gelo, que também o percorria. E sentia o gelo concentrando-se ao redor de seu corpo, formando pequenos cristais... Começou a girar, fazendo com que acontecesse o mesmo com os cristais. - Mercury Freezing Dance! Enquanto pronunciava a frase, sua velocidade aumentava e quando a frase acabou de ser pronunciada, o mercuriano parou de repente. Os cristais gelo continuavam a girar, como se fosse mesmo uma dança, e giravam rapidamente ao redor de seu adversário, fazendo com que este congelasse. A luta tinha terminado. E seu vencedor era anunciado por Loki: - E o vencedor é Cromo da Casa de Niflheim! Os espectadores levantavam-se para aplaudir o jovem príncipe de Mercúrio. O jovem estava eufórico e essa euforia fazia seus olhos azuis brilharem. E esses olhos podiam ver, em especial, os aplausos de uma Sailor Senshi tímida... sua irmã... - Dando continuidade aos combates, Vênus! E, Cromo, pode sentar-se ali, nas cadeiras reservadas aos vencedores, para ver os combates que virão- disse Loki, apontando para algumas cadeiras aos pés da arena. A próxima a combater seria Ishtar. A jovem princesa de Vênus, antes de entrar na arena, arrumou os prendedores em forma de estrelas que seguravam seu cabelo. Tinha chegado a hora, a hora por que tinha esperado desde criança, desde que recebera a notícia que era a Indicada de Serenity para ser Venus Pirate Knight. Tinha que provar que era digna da indicação e era isso o que iria fazer, com toda a sua força.  
Já na arena, a princesa de Vênus e sua adversária se avaliavam. A qualquer momento aquela batalha iria começar. E não foi Ishtar quem começou, mas sua adversária:  
- Crescent flame!  
Ishtar precisou ser rápida para desviar do disparo de uma pequena chama que vinha em sua direção. E era sua vez de atacar. Levantou o dedo:  
- Eve Star Beam!  
Sua adversária desviou do pequeno disparo de luz. Pois bem, seria uma luta de rapidez contra rapidez, pequenos raios de luz contra pequenas chamas. A vencedora seria aquela em que o cansaço demorasse mais para chegar e a sucessão de disparos continuava. Por um instante, Ishtar foi ao chão, e um pensamento brotou em sua cabeça: "Acho que devo tomar uma atitude extrema...". Tinha que ser rápida, antes que a contagem começasse. Levantou-se e pôs-se em posição de ataque, como sua adversária já se encontrava. Fechou os olhos, buscando concentrar toda a sua força e também... luz. E a luz concentrava-se em seu corpo...  
- Morning star... BLAST!  
O corpo da aspirante a guerreira brilhava e esse brilho espalhou-se por toda a arena, cegando por alguns instantes a todos os espectadores. Junto com essa onda de raios luminosos, vinha uma grande onda de energia, que seria capaz de pulverizar qualquer coisa que estivesse a seu alcance. Se não fosse a proteção do Cristal de Prata, certamente nesse momento o estádio estaria reduzido a pó e todos, inclusive Ishtar, estariam mortos.  
Porém como eram combates, digamos assim, amistosos, o máximo que aconteceu foi a adversária de Ishtar perder a consciência. Loki anunciou o resultado:  
- E a vencedora é Ishtar da Casa de Vésper!  
Aplausos de todos os espectadores. Ishtar tinha o mesmo sorriso extasiado de Cromo... E estava feliz, como nunca antes.  
- Dando continuidade a nossos combates... Marte!  
Paládio, o príncipe de Marte, entrou na arena. Podia ver seu adversário e começou a avalia-lo. Porém, nem percebia um certo olhar... O olhar de quem abriria mão da própria alma por suas ambições.  
Enquanto a luta não começava efetivamente, os ocupantes de uma cabine de honra ajeitavam-se nas cadeiras. Uma garota com uma armadura dourada formada de uma espécie de saia com pontas, com uma pedra vermelha em cada ponta, e uma blusa também com o mesmo bordado de pedras vermelhas, botas também douradas e uma tiara dourada prendendo os cabelos verdes ondulados, observava atentamente a movimentação da arena:  
- Essa luta promete!- Comentou.  
- Promete sim... Ser mais uma luta entediante, como as anteriores! Ora, Amaterasu, como você pode ter esperanças de ver alguma luta boa aqui, com esses pirralhos fracotes?- Uma outra garota, com o mesmo estilo de armadura da garota anterior, porém cor de bronze e com as pedras que a enfeitavam verdes.  
- Não os subestime, Gaia. Qualquer um, se tiver treinamento adequado, pode atingir nosso nível de poder, como você atingiu. E lembre-se: a luta que está para começar agora poderia muito bem ser a da escolha de uma nova Earth Pirate Knight.  
- Cale-se! Não adianta vir com essa conversa, eles nunca terão o mesmo poder que nós.... Nunca!  
- Não fale pelo tempo, Gaia... Dentro de alguns séculos, pode ser que nossa Ordem ganhe mais membros!  
- Ah, não seja ridícula. Esses novatos aí não são de nada.  
Amaterasu deu de ombros. Não adiantaria argumentar, Gaia não ouviria. Ela era a prova de que excesso de poder domina as pessoas... Não era mais ela que dominava seu poder, mas o contrário. E agora tinha uma gana de afirmar-se "a mais poderosa de todas" que chegava a irritar. Afinal de contas, não era muito difícil para ela, ou mesmo Éris, provar que a companheira estava enganada. Mas era melhor relevar... como sempre.  
Enquanto isso, na arena, a luta seguia. Paládio, um tanto ansioso, foi o primeiro a atacar:  
- Mars fire... flare up!  
Esse ataque era idêntico ao "Fire Soul" de sua irmã, Sailor Mars, mas muito mais fraco. Seu adversário desviou dele, com um sorriso de quem tinha certeza do resultado da luta, que queria dizer algo como "idiota, essa luta é minha". Simplesmente juntou as mãos, concentrando-se... Suas mãos foram se afastando e um pequeno projétil de fogo estava formando-se entre elas. E, depois de formado, pegou-a com uma mão e a atirou, o mais rápido que pôde:  
- Mars Fire Bullet!  
O projétil atingiu Paládio em cheio e o levou ao chão, inconsciente. Ao invés de aplausos para um Indicado de Serenity vencedor, uma situação que nunca, em toda a história do Milênio de Prata, tinha acontecido. O jovem tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Pois bem, tinha vencido os Jogos de Serenity! E agora, ele era o Mars Pirate Knight. Loki disse, ainda surpreso:  
- E o vencedor é... é... é... é...  
- Irídio de Marte- disse o jovem, de costas para o mestre de cerimônias, indo para as cadeiras reservadas aos vencedores.  
Na cabine real, Serenity observava, atônita, aos fatos. Porém... o que podia fazer? Tirar o jovem dali sob a justificativa de que ele não era um nobre? Não. O que estava feito, estava feito. E provavelmente, esse jovem estava destinado a ser o primeiro a quebrar seus jogos. A rainha disse para sua conselheira, a seu lado:  
- Luna... Levante a ficha desse jovem para mim.  
- Hai, Serenity-sama.  
Em outra cabine de honra, quatro guerreiros estavam boquiabertos. Gaia perguntou:  
- Mas como isso pode ser possível?  
- É como eu disse... Qualquer um que receba treinamento adequado pode ter o mesmo nível de poder que nós- disse Amaterasu.  
- Não estou falando de poder. Como é possível que um plebeu vença os Jogos de Serenity?  
- O fato de uma coisa nunca ter acontecido não significa que ela nunca acontecerá- disse uma terceira garota, sentada no canto da sala. Esta tinha longos cabelos negros, sua armadura era igual às de suas companheiras, porém branca com enfeites em cinza.  
Gaia encolheu-se. Éris estava certa... como sempre. Nunca ousara ir contra ela, não seria essa a primeira vez. Era a mais velha da Ordem... Não sabia exatamente sua idade, mas era de conhecimento geral que ela já era uma guerreira antes mesmo do reinado de Serenity e que fora a primeira chamada para fazer parte da Elite. Já tinha visto e vivenciado eras e mais eras... Não era para ser contestada. Nunca.  
Na arena, Loki recuperava-se do choque, assim como toda a platéia, que ainda trocava cochichos. O espetáculo tinha que continuar, não era o que diziam?  
- Er... E agora é a vez de Júpiter!  
Storm fechou os olhos e abriu-os de leve, visualizando a arena. Estava na hora. Tinha de provar que todo o treinamento não fora em vão, tinha que conquistar seu sonho. Antes de ir para a arena, deu uma última olhada para trás. Ela estava ali, também ansiosa. Os anos haviam aumentado sua beleza... Mas agora tinha garantir a realização de seu sonho para um dia, quem sabe, tê-la a seu lado...  
O príncipe de Júpiter entrou na arena, juntamente com seu adversário. Estavam prontos para o combate, avaliando-se, tentando descobrir pontos fracos. Foi seu adversário que começou a batalha:  
- Lightining Snake!  
Uma serpente elétrica envolveu o corpo de Storm, impedindo que ele se mexesse. Agora o escolhido de Serenity tinha que pensar rápido, antes que todos os seus sonhos virassem pó diante de seus olhos. Começou a concentrar sua força, afinal tinha de libertar-se de sua prisão, antes que seu adversário desse outro golpe e não tivesse chance de defesa. Se não se libertasse, todo o treinamento feito durante a infância e a adolescência teria sido em vão...  
A platéia estava estarrecida: Storm tinha libertado-se de sua prisão arrebentando-a com as próprias mãos! Seu adversário não esperava por essa reação e o príncipe de Júpiter usou desses instantes de surpresa para atacar:  
- Supreme Lightining Revolution!  
Enquanto Storm pronunciava o nome de seu golpe, eletricidade reunia- se em suas mãos, erguidas sobre a cabeça, formando uma esfera. Essa esfera crescia cada vez mais, até tornar-se enorme. Quando ficou extremamente grande, foi lançada no adversário, que seria fulminado não fosse o encanto de Serenity. O aplauso da platéia dizia por si só quem era o novo Jupiter Pirate Knight.  
- E o vencedor é Thor da casa de Susanoh!  
- Isso, Thor, mostra para que veio!!!- Sailor Jupiter gritava de seu camarote.  
- Agora vamos ter um pequeno intervalo antes das próximas lutas- Loki  
disse.  
Storm caminhava para os lugares reservados aos vencedores. Após dar um parabéns rápido a Ishtar e Cromo, aproximou-se do outro vencedor, Irídio. Disse:  
- Você surpreendeu a todos que estão aqui, inclusive a mim. Eu gostaria de te dar os meus sinceros...  
- Não preciso de sua admiração, Thor da Casa de Susanoh, como também não preciso de cavalheirismo falso. Sei muito bem que sempre vão me olhar como um intruso entre os Pirate Knights- Irídio interrompeu-o, rispidamente.  
- Você nunca será um intruso, se está aqui foi por mérito.  
- Ah sim... Vou fingir que acredito em suas palavras, principezinho.  
Storm olhava para o companheiro que se afastava. "Problemas à vista...", não pôde deixar de pensar. Não podia responder pelos outros, mas pelo menos ele nunca veria o companheiro como intruso. Ele estava ali com maior mérito do que qualquer um até aquele instante, tinha vencido os Jogos de Serenity sem ser um Indicado, isso nunca havia acontecido! Um gelo percorreu a alma de Storm, após esse pensamento. Não havia garantia nenhuma de que aquela que amava iria ganhar, o adversário dela também poderia ser poderoso como Irídio. O novo Jupiter Pirate Knight jogou-se em sua cadeira. Nunca estivera tão ansioso e preocupado, nem mesmo quando fora sua luta.  
Na sala de espera, os Indicados dos planetas que faltavam conversavam. Aurora disse, olhando impacientemente para a arena:  
- Eles fazem esse intervalo só para nos deixar mais nervosos?  
- Não, acho que a platéia tem de comprar uns lanchinhos, ir ao banheiro, essas coisas- disse Shiva, tentando inutilmente descontrair o ambiente.  
Cassandra tinha o olhar perdido pela sala. Estava calada desde que entrara ali e mostrara reações de ansiedade como esfregar as mãos ou andar de um lado para o outro. Anfitrite perguntou:  
- Está tudo bem?  
- Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida antes. Sei que meu treinamento foi muito mais fraco do que deveria, ainda por cima um Indicado perdeu. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer...  
- Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo! Se você confiar e acreditar em você, é claro.  
Cassandra deu um sorriso de agradecimento. Confiar e acreditar em si mesma estava difícil, mas não seria impossível. E seria a nova Pluto Pirate Knight!  
Alguns metros acima da sala de espera, Gaia espreguiçava-se, bocejando. Disse:  
- O duelo do Jupiter Pirate Knight até que foi rápida. Quanto que durou mesmo o duelo do Jupiter anterior, Khonsu? KHONSUUUUUUUUU!!!  
Um rapaz com a armadura semelhante à de suas colegas, mas prateada com detalhes em preto, com um elmo de centurião romano no lugar de tiara, estava dormindo em sua cadeira, entre Gaia e Amaterasu. Acordou com o berro da companheira e começou a olhar assustado para todos os lados:  
- O que foi? Invasão intergaláctica? Rebelião em Nêmesis?  
- Não seu idiota, acabou o duelo do Jupiter Pirate Knight.  
- Ahhhhhhhhh tá! Pensei que fosse algo de vida ou morte. Após dizer isso Khonsu voltou a dormir, fazendo com que gotas de suor brotassem nas testas de Amaterasu e Gaia. - A luta do Jupiter anterior durou três dias- disse a quarta ocupante da cabine. - Obrigada, Éris- Gaia respondeu. - Esse garoto... O poder dele, sem sombra de dúvida, é impressionante...- Éris não estava falando para um interlocutor em particular, mas pensando alto, enquanto seu olhar se perdia na arena. O público ajeitava-se em seus locais. Tinham comprado um pouco da deliciosa comida da capital, além de conversarem sobre os fatos acontecidos e que aconteceriam. O ciclo tinha sido quebrado, um não-Indicado tinha vencido! Certamente esse fato ainda seria motivo de discussão por séculos e séculos... Também estavam comentando o quão rápida tinha sido o duelo de Jupiter Pirate Knight, também que havia rumores de que o Indicado a Saturn era ainda mais poderoso que o Saturn anterior, que quase entrara pra Elite. Outros estavam ansiosos para ver o duelo que definiria Uranus Pirate Knight, já que, depois de Jupiter, era o que quase sempre partia também para ataques físicos. Porém, não era mais hora de conversar, mas sim de prestar atenção nos duelos que se iniciariam. Loki tomou a palavra novamente: - Após esse pequeno intervalo, vamos recomeçar nossos duelos! Agora é chegada a hora de Saturno! Shiva entrou na arena, pouco nervoso. Talvez, dentre aqueles que estavam participando da escolha dos novos Pirate Knights, fosse o mais calmo e seguro de si. Precisava honrar a promessa feita a Devi, sua irmã, e tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Mas, obviamente, não iria facilitar, ou decretar-se vencedor antes mesmo do duelo começar. Estava avaliando seu adversário, precisava esperar que ele abaixasse a guarda para atacar. Porém, ele foi o primeiro: - Death Prelude!  
- Silent Barrier!  
O ataque do adversário de Shiva foi absorvido pela barreira de energia que ergueu-se sobre o Indicado. O adversário novamente atacou e novamente o ataque foi absorvido. E assim o duelo continuou, até que o adversário de Shiva mostrasse sinais de exaustão. Era aquela a hora:  
- Eternal Silence... COME HERE!  
Enquanto o golpe era pronunciado, uma profunda escuridão envolvia Shiva e seu adversário. Quando a invocação terminou, um pequeno facho de luz atravessou seu adversário. Numa hora como essa que o feitiço de Serenity mostrava sua utilidade, pois tratava-se de uma técnica mortal. Os aplausos aclamavam o novo Pirate Knight, Shiva.  
- E o vencedor é Shiva da Casa de Vishnu!  
Shiva sorria e seu ato era imitado por sua irmã, Devi. A jovem Sailor Saturn sempre soube que o irmão conseguiria! E estava feliz ao ver o sonho, o projeto de vida, cumprido. Seu irmão havia honrado a promessa... e estava feliz por ele.  
- Agora é a hora de Urano!  
Aurora sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo descesse pela sua garganta naquele momento, quando entrava na arena. Tinha chegado a hora, era sua vez! E não seria esse o primeiro duelo que perderia... Sua adversária mostrava um grande ar de preocupação, como era natural. E só havia uma coisa que Aurora poderia fazer naquele momento:  
- GALACTIC QUAKE!  
Uma esfera de energia de um amarelo intenso formou-se sobre a cabeça de Aurora, que mantinha a mão erguida. Depois, essa esfera foi lançada e um grande tremor de terra aconteceu sob sua adversária, que caiu desacordada. A contagem para que o nocaute fosse decretado começou, enquanto Aurora cruzava os braços, próxima a sua adversária. Quando o "um" foi pronunciado, a Escolhida sentiu que algo a puxou para o chão. Era sua adversária, que não tinha desmaiado, e levantava-se:  
- Ora, sua...  
A reação de Aurora foi aplicar uma direita em sua adversária, que bloqueou. Estava enfurecida, não iria perder assim, quando estava quase ganhando! Um gancho de esquerda não pôde ser bloqueado.  
A platéia olhava fixamente para a arena, o primeiro duelo que partia para luta tinha começado e não podiam perder um único golpe. Na cabine de honra, Gaia dizia, enquanto ajeitava-se em sua cadeira:  
- Lá vamos nós pra dois dias consecutivos de lutas...  
Porém, a luta não demorou muito. Só foram necessárias oito horas para que Aurora nocauteasse sua oponente e fosse declarada vencedora. Loki estava um tanto surpreso, nunca imaginara que a menina que odiara a idéia de ser Pirate Knight lutaria com tanto empenho. Tinha um certo orgulho em proferir o resultado:  
- E a vencedora é Aurora da Casa de Geb-Nut!  
A platéia arrebentava em aplausos, enquanto Aurora abria um sorriso. Se no passado não era seu sonho ser uma Pirate Knight, agora menos ainda era seu sonho ser uma representantezinha de alguma polícia planetária... Mas tinha vencido, era Uranus Pirate Knight! O sorriso da jovem tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, enquanto ela sentava-se na cadeira reservada.  
Na sala de espera, Anfitrite dizia, instantes antes de ser chamada:  
- Olha, Casandra, só sobramos nós, minha hora está chegando. Não se esqueça do que eu disse: se você não acreditar em si mesma, ninguém mais precisa acreditar em você. E vá com fé que vai dar tudo certo!  
- Sim! Obrigada... e boa sorte!  
Anfitrite sorriu antes de entrar na arena, já que já fora chamada. Bom, a hora tinha chegado, a hora por que esperara e temera desde que seu destino fora revelado, anos atrás.  
  
Anfitrite entrou na arena. Não é necessário dizer que ela e sua adversária avaliavam-se mutuamente. Qualquer uma logo iniciaria o ataque. E Anfitrite internamente sabia que não seria ela:  
- Short Eddy!  
Anfitrite escapou do redemoinho por pouco.  
- Short Eddy!  
Novamente Anfitrite escapou por pouco.  
- Short Eddy! Short Eddy!  
Escapar dos dois redemoinhos de uma vez foi difícil mas Anfitrite conseguiu. Agora tinha que mandar seu ataque, antes que sua adversária continuasse a sequência.  
- Neptune acqua flood!  
Um rio atingiu a adversária de Anfitrite, nocauteada por não esperar o ataque.  
- A vencedora é Anfitrite! Agora... nossa última luta! Plutão!  
A platéia agitou-se, por tratar-se da última luta. Serenity olhava satisfeita para os escolhidos. Eles eram dignos dos cargos que ocupariam. Não como outros Pirate Knights, de gerações anteriores... que sujaram o nome do nobre batalhão de elite. Até mesmo esse nome, Pirate Knights, não era o original... mas há duas gerações de guerreiros atrás, no começo de seu reinado, houve um grupo que acabou com o nome dessa milícia. Literalmente, porque nem Serenity se lembrava do nome original. Mas sabia o porquê desse novo nome, Pirate Knights... numa guerra contra o sistema solar de Alpha Centauri, eles lutaram ao lado das outras milícias, inclusive das Sailor Senshis. Mas eles atacavam, venciam e saqueavam os planetas. Isso é algo perfeitamente normal numa guerra, mas eles agiam diferente. Como piratas mesmo... para serem apelidados assim pelas outras milícias foi um passo. O nome pegou e agora já era marca registrada da milícia. Mas o que é um nome? Aquilo que chamamos de rosa teria o mesmo perfume doce se tivesse outro nome. Serentiy voltou sua atenção para o último combate.  
Cassandra entrou na arena. Era sua vez de mostrar a que veio. Era hora de mostrar que todo aquele treinamento não fora em vão. Era hora de provar a todos ali presentes que era digna de receber a honra de ser uma Pirate Knight.  
A já previsível avaliação mútua das adversárias ocorria. A adversária de Cassandra começou o ataque:  
- Dead whisper!  
A onda de energia atingiu Cassandra, levando-a ao chão. Ela gritou, enfraquecida pelo golpe que acabara de receber:  
- Shade of time!  
Não foi muito efetivo. A adversária ainda estava de pé e era como se apenas uma brisa tivesse passado por seu rosto. Ela gritou novamente:  
- Dead whisper!  
Cassandra foi prensada no limite da arena. Sentiu que um pequeno filete de sangue saía de sua boca. Mas não era hora de desistir. Gritou novamente, dessa vez com mais entusiasmo:  
- Shade of time!  
O golpe foi muito fraco novamente. A adversária de Cassandra gritou novamente:  
- Dead whisper!  
Cassandra foi para o chão, sem sentidos. Storm estava com os olhos arregalados. Não podia interferir, era contra as regras. Mas não podia vê-la apanhar dessa maneira.  
- Dez, nove, oito...- Loki começou a contagem.  
O público prendeu a respiração, ansioso pelo resultado. Todos mentalmente acompanhavam a contagem regressiva.  
- Três, dois...  
Cassandra abriu os olhos. Gritou, ao mesmo tempo que a grande massa:  
- SHADOW OF TIME!  
Uma nuvem negra impeliu a adversária para o limite da arena, também. Todos aplaudiram. Ela, sem perceber, havia pronunciado erradamente seu golpe e concentrado outro poder, diferente do seu anterior. Loki disse, atônito, como a platéia:  
- E a vencedora é... Cassandra. Pelo poder a mim concedido, declaro encerrados esses jogos!  
A jovem ainda estava sentada no chão da arena. Aurora e Storm foram até ela:  
- Parabéns! Você conseguiu reverter o resultado!  
- Foi algo acima do compreensível. Eu não tinha mais forças. Acabo de perceber que não sou tão digna assim de ser uma Pirate Knight. Vocês estão bem mais treinados que eu, vou desonrar a nossa ordem.  
- Não diga isso, Cassandra - Storm dizia, enquanto oferecia a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.- Se quiser treinamento em um clima diferente de Plutão, venha para Júpiter comigo. Posso acompanhá-la no seu treinamento.  
- Se não for incomodar muito...  
- Será um prazer treinar com você até nossa nomeação!  
Cassandra sorriu. Storm retribuiu seu sorriso. Aurora começou a se perguntar se estava sobrando ali. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia na arena, o público saía calma e organizadamente das arquibancadas. Gaia dizia, de sua cabine:  
- Nenhum que me impressionasse... Khonsu, acorde!  
- Hein?  
- As lutas já acabaram, vamos!  
Amaterasu também lançava seu último olhar contra a arena:  
- Mas a mim sim. Esse Irídio tem uma força de vontade espetacular. Os outros todos também são excelentes! Pressinto que teremos companhia!  
- Cale a boca. Nenhum deles chega a nossos pés- disse Gaia.  
- Thor... príncipe de Júpiter... você me impressionou, mais do que imagina...- a garota de armadura branca e cabelos pretos dizia, sendo mais um pensamento alto do que um início de diálogo com algum de seus compnheiros.  
  
***  
  
A nomeação oficial dos Pirate Knights seria numa cerimônia num futuro bem próximo. Cassandra partiria para Júpiter para iniciar seu treinamento ao lado de Storm. Aurora disse, antes da barca que os levaria para Júpiter partir:  
- Qualquer hora apareço por lá para ver como andam os treinamentos!  
- Estarei esperando, Aurora!  
Depois de uma pequena viagem, os dois chegaram a Júpiter. Ao palácio real, chamado Ganimedes.  
- Storm-sama, já de volta?  
- Como foi a luta, Storm-sama?  
- Quando será nomeado, Storm-sama?  
Os servos do palácio enchiam Storm de perguntas, todas respondidas imediatamente. Cassandra foi levada até o quarto de hóspedes. Na verdade, um grande quarto, como deveriam ser os quartos pertencentes à família real. Era quase do tamanho de seu quarto em Plutão, mas como Júpiter tinha a fama de fazer as maiores coisas, as maiores construções, as maiores avenidas; não era espanto que um quarto de hóspedes palaciano fosse mesmo gigantesco.  
Os treinamentos começaram naquele mesmo dia. A dupla foi para uma remota região de Júpiter, fora da cúpula de proteção que envolvia as cidades, com muitos obstáculos naturais, além do inconstante clima do planeta. Storm dizia enquanto lutava contra uma pedra:  
- Meu mestre de treinamentos dizia que esse é um ótimo local para condicionamento físico. É verdade, aqui é ótimo para fortalecer-se. Tente, imagine que essa pedra em sua frente é um adversário, é um invasor de outro sistema solar!  
- Ah... tudo bem... vou tentar!  
Cassandra concentrou energia. Storm a observava. Será que ela se sairia bem nessa? Tinha que esperar e ver:  
- Shade of time!  
Teve o efeito de uma brisa soprando a pedra. Cassandra espantava-se:  
- Mas por que isso está acontecendo? Por que não consigo dar esse ataque? Treinei tanto, mas tanto! Por que agora ele não é mais efetivo?  
- Calma, temos todo o tempo do universo para treinarmos.  
Os treinamentos continuaram pelos dias. Cassandra e Storm evoluíam nas artes de combate. Todos os seus sentidos e reflexos estavam sendo treinados e aprimorados. Estavam sempre juntos treinando.  
Depois de duas semanas jupterianas de treinamento, estavam voltando para o palácio real. Os servos avisaram prontamente:  
- Há visitas, Storm-sama. Uma garota. Está esperando na sala de recepção.  
Cassandra pensava: "Garota? Então Storm estava esperando uma garota? Eu deveria saber... mas o que somos, senão amigos e companheiros de trabalho?".  
Storm pensava: "O que uma garota está fazendo aqui, ainda por cima querendo me visitar? O que Cassandra estará pensando nesse instante sobre isso?".  
Os dois foram até a sala de recepções. Uma garota de longos cabelos salmão e vestido amarelo os esperava:  
- Aurora!  
- Eu disse que ainda os visitaria! Quero ver como anda seu treinamento!  
- Está muito bem! Storm é um ótimo professor.  
- Quero ver... o que acha de um combate? Amistoso?  
- Tudo bem.  
Storm disse, vendo o entusiasmo das amigas:  
- Vamos para o salão de bailes. Será perfeito.  
Os três foram para o salão de bailes, alguns corredores distante do local onde estavam. Aurora desabotoou o vestido. Por baixo deste, sua roupa de treinamento. Cassandra punha-se em posição de batalha. Aurora também.  
- Vamos lá, Cassandra.  
Ela atendeu ao pedido da amiga. Começou a tentar atacá-la. Era realmente muito rápida, aproximando-se da velocidade do som, mas com muita facilidade, Aurora bloqueava os ataques. A princesa de Urano era realmente rápida, nunca perdera um único combate em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo contra a irmã.  
- Tente me atingir, Cassandra. Sei que consegue.  
Cassandra começou a expôr todas as técnicas de luta aprendidas. Porém, Aurora bloqueava facilmente os golpes. Resolveu que era hora de atacar também, quem sabe a amiga reagiria. Cassandra, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu desviar dos golpes. Mas do último não conseguiu e sentiu a mão de Aurora em seu rosto.  
- Vamos, mostre que você sabe. Confio em você inteirmanete! Você vai conseguir, vamos!  
- Mas como posso ser tão rápida quanto você?  
- Você é tão rápida quanto eu! Vamos, acredite em você mesma!  
- Vamos, Cassandra, mostre do que é capaz! Você me venceu em um treinamento! Vai, mostre que consegue! - Storm a incentivava.  
As palavras de incentivo funcionaram. Cassandra começou a tentar golpear Aurora. Desta vez, a princesa de Urano defendia com dificuldade, até que finalmente sentiu a força de Cassandra agir sobre seu corpo e a "agradável" sensação de beijar o chão. Aurora olhava para cima, surpresa, antes de levantar-se:  
- Parabéns, Cassandra. Vejo que treinou bastante! Você conseguiu me vencer! Foi a primeira! Estou feliz por você!  
Aurora sorria. Estava feliz porque a amiga a superara. Cassandra também sorria. Storm mais ainda, vendo que tudo o que treinara não fora em vão, que os treinamentos não serviram apenas para aproximá-los. Era a mais completa felicidade que dominava os três jovens ali presentes. Storm disse, por fim:  
- O que acham de uma comemoração?  
  
^.^  
  
E então? Está gostando? Está detestando? Mande um e-mail! Sua opinião é importante para mim! mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


	6. É Tempo de Conheceremse, Pirate Knights

CAPÍTULO 5- É TEMPO DE CONHECEREM-SE, PIRATE KNIGHTS  
  
Aeroporto de Tóquio. Há poucos minutos atrás, este tinha sido um alvo de um atentado... Um atentado completamente fora do convencional, já que fora praticado por monstros. Bom, mas isso no momento não interessava. Naquela que fora a primeira missão após o despertar de quatro dos seis Pirate Knights ali presentes, haviam obtido sucesso e o aeroporto estava liberado. Está certo que haviam acontecido alguns estragos e provavelmente só dentro de algumas semanas o aeroporto seria reaberto, até lá qualquer coisa que se fosse resolver seria transferida para Kyoto ou outra cidade próxima. Mas isso não interessava aos Pirate Knights e a seus guardiões nesse momento.  
Telhado do Aeroporto de Tóquio. Oito figuras olhavam para o chão, com a segurança de que não seriam vistos. Loki disse, iniciando a conversa:  
- É mais seguro conversarmos aqui... Assim não seremos interrompidos e daremos espaço para que a polícia e defesa civil façam seu trabalho, apesar de que não encontrarão nada, no máximo respingos de sangue verde pelas paredes.  
- Ainda não acredito que conseguimos subir aqui...- Ishtar limitou-se a dizer.  
- Mas acho que vocês querem um pouco de aula de história, ne? Pois bem... Acomodem-se porque essa história é longa, e vocês fazem parte dela assim como ela faz parte de vocês.  
Antes de sentarem-se melhor em telhas mais afastadas, os jovens trocaram olhares desconcertados. É... novidades demais para um dia só. Loki continuou:  
- Há muitos e muitos séculos atrás, havia uma época e um lugar que eram denominados pelo mesmo nome... Milênio de Prata. Esse lugar era uma espécie de federação, onde todos os dez planetas do Sistema Solar estavam reunidos, sob o governo de uma família real que habitava a Lua da Terra.  
- Espere aí um pouco... Como assim dez planetas? São nove!- Jack não pôde deixar de argumentar.  
- Nove conhecidos pela ciência, você quer dizer. Nêmesis, o décimo planeta, está distante e sempre envolto por uma penumbra que não permite com que seja visto ou mesmo detectado. Mas, continuando, o Milênio de Prata poderia ser definido como uma federação. Naturalmente, em se tratando de uma federação, havia um exército para defendê-lo. E era um exército dividido em várias divisões, em várias ordens... E cada uma agia independente das outras, cumprindo o papel que lhe era destinado. Bom, vamos direto ao que vem ao caso de vocês. Uma dessas ordens, ou divisões, mas poderia ser chamada de milícia também, eram os Pirate Knights. Cabia a eles patrulharem as fronteiras e serem os primeiros a lutar contra invasores externos. E vocês viveram durante o reinado de Serenity-sama, uma época de ouro... Nessa época, as rixas internas estavam praticamente superadas e durante todo o longo reinado ela, apenas em três ocasiões fomos atacados por outros Sistemas Solares. Quem poderia adivinhar que marcaria o fim de uma era?- Loki suspirou.  
Os seis jovens Pirate Knights continuavam a entreolharem-se. Bom, depois do que tinham ouvido, tinham quatro idéias sobre a situação que era exposta a eles:  
Idéia 1: Hum... Então isso significa que um dia vivi em um lugar chamado Milênio de Prata? Que legal! E como era lá?  
Idéia 2: Isso que essa pantera está falando soa meio absurdo...  
Idéia 3: Kami-sama... Qual o telefone do psiquiatra mesmo?  
Idéia 4: Não, me deixa dormir só mais cinco minutinhos...  
Havia maior inclinação para as idéias 3 e 4, mas isso não significava que a 1 era completamente descartada por alguns. Loki continuou o discurso, após ter tomado um pouco de ar:  
- Como disse anteriormente, o Milênio acabou. E vocês morreram. Porém, pelo poder da sábia Serenity-sama e do Cristal de Prata, vocês reencarnaram nessa época. Na verdade, era necessário que nascessem nesta época, pois alguma coisa que nem eu nem Íris sabemos o que é está para acontecer. A nossa missão é apenas despertá-los e guiá-los como Pirate Knights. Bom, pelo menos em "despertá-los", acho que eu e Íris tivemos um tanto de sucesso, afinal de contas só faltam dois de vocês!  
- Deixa ver se entendi... Há muitos séculos atrás eu era um guerreiro de um lugar chamado Milênio de Prata que morreu e reencarnou na minha forma atual?- Jack disse.  
- Resumindo é isso mesmo- Íris confirmou.  
- Isso é um absurdo, um completo absurdo! Não tem lógica nenhuma! Como posso ser reflexo de um passado nunca provado, como posso ser uma guerreira de um reino que nunca soube da existência? - Sarah exclamou.  
- Talvez não seja tão absurdo assim, senhorita Granger. Como você explica estar falando japonês fluentemente se nunca teve contato com essa língua antes?  
- Deve ter uma explicação lógica! Não vou aceitar essa resposta!  
"Deve haver uma explicação lógica"... Essa frase também dominava a mente de outra Pirate Knight. Cassie fechou os olhos lentamente, talvez esperando que com esse ato uma resposta aparecesse. Então quer dizer que agora ela, a cientista, iria acreditar nessa explicação? Simplesmente uma guerreira de um passado distante que reencarnou e fim da história? Era ser simplista demais... Além do que, era uma preposição sem lógica nenhuma! E onde ficava seu ceticismo nisso? Bom... o resquício de ceticismo que ainda tinha depois de transformar-se em uma guerreira, seu chefe transformar-se em um demônio e ver um cerco de monstros a um aeroporto. Fora que visões que sempre acabavam acontecendo também não tinham nada de lógicas. É... seu ceticismo a essas alturas deveria estar em algum ponto das galerias de esgoto de Tóquio, afinal de contas já tinha sido atirado fora há muito tempo tempo. "Deve haver uma explicação lógica"... Uma frase irônica, sem dúvida. A jovem cientista arregalou os olhos. Tinha chegado a uma conclusão um tanto assustadora: - Quer dizer então que todos aqueles sonhos eram lembranças? O palácio de cristal negro, Setsuna, o Forte de Halley... Tudo são... lembranças?  
- Não posso saber exatamente com o que sonhou, mas é possível. Todos vocês já devem ter se lembrado de alguma coisa, principalmente você e aqueles que tem a essência de Júpiter e Saturno...- disse Loki.  
Storm estava displicentemente sentado, apoiando o queixo na mão, com o braço apoiado no joelho. Seus olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto da pista do aeroporto, perdidos. Estava explicado então! Todos aqueles sonhos, a nostalgia que sentira ao ouvir falar em "Milênio de Prata", a sensação ao ver a garota de penteado estranho... Tudo era explicado pelo fato de já ter vivido essas situações. Bom, por falta de uma resposta melhor, aceitava essa.  
Jack também estava pensativo, sentado apoiado em uma mureta. Aquelas visões eram lembranças... Também tinha encontrado uma explicação sobre por que ao mesmo tempo ficava atordoado, confuso e com saudades de uma época que nunca vivera... Tinha vivido aquelas situações! Era por isso que tinha saudades de uma terra, por assim dizer, mágica, mas que nunca tinha conhecido, nunca tinha visto em livro nenhum, nunca tinha ouvido falar! As palavras foram esperadas: - Acredito em você. Acredito que fui um guerreiro que viveu em uma terra mágica, diferente dessa, há muitos e muitos séculos atrás.  
Loki sorriu com as palavras do jovem. Disse: - Sei que é difícil se acostumarem com a idéia, mas o que posso fazer? E eu tenho uma pergunta... Aurora, você não se lembra de nada que aconteceu no Milênio?  
Rika levantou os olhos. Estivera um tanto distante durante grande parte da conversa, mas tinha percebido que o assunto era com ela:  
- Fala comigo?  
- Você... nunca lembrou-se de nada? Nunca teve visões, nunca aconteceu nada que saísse um pouco daquilo que se chama de "normal"?  
- Não- foi a resposta espantada da garota.  
Loki abaixou a cabeça, desapontado. Então ela não se lembrava de nada? Todo o passado era passado? Bom, já devia esperar por isso mesmo. Ishtar, que também não havia falado muito, perguntou, um pouco desapontada:  
- Por que também não tenho esse tipo de lembrança? Nunca tive nada parecido! Será que vim com defeito de fabricação?  
- Não, Ishtar-chan! E isso serve para todos vocês... À medida que seus poderes forem despertando, vocês irão se lembrando. É só uma questão de tempo e treinamento- disse Íris.  
Sarah estava sentada, transtornada. Simplesmente tinha ouvido o maior absurdo de toda sua vida! Para começo de conversa: reencarnar? Não, isso era absurdo! E o fato de ter havido um reino que reunia todos os planetas... impossível era pouco pra definir essa proposição! Se tivesse havido alguma coisa parecida com um reino de uma tecnologia avançada no passado, a ciência já teria achado alguma pista! Fora as coisas MUITO estranhas que andavam acontecendo na sua vida ultimamente... Em primeiro lugar, falar japonês de uma hora para outra, sendo que nunca tivera contato com essa língua antes. Depois, os ataques de monstros, principalmente aquele que lhe tirara seu amado. Sua vida estava parecendo um delírio saído de uma mente insana!  
- E se eu não quiser ser Neptune Pirate Knight?  
- Sarah-san, você não é Neptune Pirate Knight por nossa escolha. É seu destino e sua missão- disse Íris.  
- Ninguém está te obrigando a se transformar, e nem poderia. Mas você tem certeza de que conseguiria viver como uma adolescente normal?- Loki argumentou.  
- É, tem razão. Não tenho escolha, afinal... E o fato de me transformar em Neptune Pirate Knight não significa que aceitei sua explicação- foi a resposta.  
- Que seja- foi a resposta de Loki.  
- Tenho uma pergunta: de onde saíram aqueles monstros que enfrentamos hoje?- Storm perguntou.  
- E o monstro que estava em Nova Délhi?- Jack aproveitou a pergunta.  
- Como bioquímica, tenho uma nota a acrescentar. Nunca, em livro nenhum, em trabalho nenhum, em lugar nenhum, resumindo, vi ou tive notícias de seres com essa aparência. E também nunca li nada sobre seres que simplesmente viram pó instantaneamente depois que morrem!  
- Não podemos enganá-los: não sei de onde esses monstros vêm- disse Loki.  
- E nem o que procuram- disse Íris.  
- Só deu para perceber que são do tipo sugadores de energia vital e isso não é um bom sinal...  
- Por que isso é ruim?- Ishtar perguntou.  
- Porque não tem coisa melhor do que energia vital humana para se fortalecer essa espécie de criatura. E muito provavelmente estão agindo em nome de um chefe. Mas quem é esse chefe, isso não sei dizer- disse Loki.  
- Lembro-me de que o monstro disse que fora fácil com ele, mas haveriam outros. Isso significa... que haverão outros?- Sarah perguntou.  
- Provavelmente. Principalmente se estão agindo sob as ordens de um chefe- respondeu Íris.  
- Também tenho uma pergunta: Loki disse que o Milênio de Prata era uma espécie de federação formada pelos planetas do Sistema Solar. Aqui estão os representantes de Vênus, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Netuno e Plutão, pelo que podemos deduzir de nossos títulos. Minha pergunta é: onde estão os representantes de Mercúrio, Marte e Terra? Além do representante do tal décimo planeta?- Rika perguntou.  
- Bom... Mercury e Mars andam por aí... Logo eles serão atraídos por vocês, ou esbarrarão neles, não se preocupem- Íris respondeu.  
- Então não há representante da Terra ou de Nêmesis?- Jack perguntou.  
- Isso fica para uma próxima reunião. Mais perguntas?- Loki disse.  
- Isso tudo é muito interessante, mas afinal de contas, por que fomos despertados? Por que reencarnamos justamente nesta época?- Ishtar perguntou. - Porque... sim. Serenity-sama sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa nessa época e programou para que reencarnassem agora. Mas o porquê exato, isso não sei responder- disse Loki.  
- Esse motivo deve estar relacionado com os monstros- disse Jack.  
- Ou pode ser algo de que ainda nem suspeitamos- arriscou Storm.  
- Ou um erro de planejamento- Sarah palpitou.  
Enquanto os seis cavaleiros especulavam sobre por que tinham despertado, Íris não pôde deixar de perguntar:  
- Mas não deixa de ser coincidência demais seis Pirate Knights juntos em um só lugar, quando monstros vão atacar. Tem seu dedo aí, Loki? Foi por isso que você me chamou para o aeroporto, você sabia?  
- Digamos que sim... Na verdade, só mandei Saturn indiretamente para cá e fiz com que você trouxesse Venus, que já tinha me dito que despertara. De resto, acho que nem Serenity-sama sabia que os fatos tomariam esses rumos.  
- Também Uranus... Foi você que a guiou para cá, não foi?  
- Não propriamente. Mas agora, tenho que ir. Logo você terá notícias minhas.  
Loki desapareceu, deixando uma expressão de espanto no rosto de Íris. A gata foi desperta do torpor momentâneo causado pelo sumiço repentino de seu companheiro por um grito:  
-IRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!  
- Nani yo, Ishtar-chan?  
- Eu tenho uma pergunta muito séria e muito urgente para fazer!  
- Bom... faça!  
- Que raios significa "Eve Star Beam"?  
Cinco humanos e uma gata caíram no chão, com gotas na testa. Ishtar, em SD, com o dedinho na boca, disse:  
- Ué? Perguntei algum absurdo?  
- Algo como raio da estrela da noite- disse Sarah.  
- Arigatou...- disse Ishtar, ainda em SD com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos. - É porque inglês é uma matéria tão difícil... Eu não entendo nada!!!  
Rika levantou os olhos de um ponto fixo no chão para tomar a palavra:  
- Acho que se somos colegas, devemos conhecer um pouco mais sobre nós mesmos. Não só o nome, já nos apresentamos, mas um pouco da vida de cada um, o porquê de estarem aqui, essas coisas.  
- Bom... vamos começar! Como sabem, meu nome é Jack. Moro em Nova York, com meus pais e irmã, tenho 18 anos e no momento estava tirando umas férias da minha rotina. Para tal, viajei para uma das terras que sempre povoaram meus sonhos: a Índia. Lá, aconteceu um fato que simplesmente viraria minha vida do avesso pouco depois: me senti atraído pelas jóias de uma loja e, ao entrar lá, me descobri Saturn Pirate Knight. Foi quando uma sucessão vertiginosa de acontecimentos me fez estar aqui agora.  
- Atashi wa Aino Ishtar! Tenho 14 anos, meu signo é touro e meu tipo sanguíneo é O positivo! Estudo na Juuban Junior High School, onde curso a segunda série ginasial. Moro em Juubangai e tenho duas irmãs: Ereshkigal, de 18 anos, e Geshtinana, de 10.  
- Não dava para arrumar nomes mais fáceis não?- Storm perguntou, com uma gota na testa.  
- Eu não tenho culpa se minha mãe é arqueóloga e tem verdadeiro fascínio pela Babilônia! E você queria o quê? Que nossos nomes fossem Urd, Belldandy e Skuld por um acaso? Se bem que chamar Belldandy até que não seria de todo ruim...  
Os ouvintes ganharam um preview exclusivo da coleção Outono/Inverno by Aino Ishtar de Gotas de Suor na Testa. Antes que a guerreira de Vênus falasse mais alguma coisa, Rika tomou a palavra:  
- Se eu fiz a pergunta, acho que devo também uma resposta. Como devem saber, me chamo Rika. Vim para cá porque recentemente perdi meu pai... E prometi a ele que cuidaria de minha irmã, por isso voltei para cá, mesmo que nem sei se ela quer ajuda...  
- Faz pouco tempo que isso aconteceu, ne? E você ainda não se recuperou de todo...- Cassie disse, estendendo o braço para Rika.  
- Oui...  
Sarah tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Não deixava de ser irônico... Duas pessoas próximas, no mesmo local por um motivo tão parecido! Porém, enquanto aparentemente o mundo havia aberto um leque de possibilidades, para a dona de negros olhos tristes o mundo tinha acabado...  
- Bom, a história da minha vida é bastante longa, por isso fica para outra ocasião. Agora só vou falar um pouco do que precisamos para nos conhecer como grupo, para maior detalhes, aceito conversas mais demoradas, em situações menos desconfortáveis. Prefiro que me chamem de Storm, como já disse antes. E, resumindo minha história, sou um garoto pobre de uma terra distante que veio tentar a sorte aqui, mas se por um lado deu bastante errado, por outro acho que começou a dar mais certo do que algum dia imaginei que poderia dar. Mas só tem um pequeno problema: não estou aqui legalmente e isso pode ser um empecilho no futuro, se é que já não é. Mas gosto de Tóquio, não pretendo tão cedo sair daqui.  
- Mas por que te chamam de Storm?- Ishtar perguntou.  
- Eu simplesmente acho meu nome horrível, por ser um tanto comum demais! Daí foi a primeira palavra que, um dia, ainda na infância, me veio na cabeça e que me identifiquei com ela. Mais tarde vim a descobrir seu significado... e como sempre me considerava internamente como uma tempestade, acho que combinou.  
Ishtar piscou rapidamente duas vezes, significando que tinha entendido. Sarah tomou a palavra, usando a mesma técnica de Storm, ou seja, nada de detalhes, apenas o essencial do essencial:  
- Já devem saber que meu nome é Sarah. Bom, sou filha de uma terra distante, órfã, que ia procurar o que restou da minha família em Los Angeles. Isso é o suficiente.  
- Só isso? Mas de onde você veio, por que está aqui, para onde você vai, o que faz da vida...?- Ishtar não pôde deixar de perguntar.  
- E do que importa o passado?- Sarah respondeu.  
Ishtar olhou para o chão, um pouco decepcionada com a evasiva. Íris deu um longo miado, espreguiçando-se, o que, de certa forma, causou uma certa estranheza nos presentes, afinal de contas, é um tanto estranho ouvir uma gata falante miar... Cassie tomou a palavra, já que só faltava a sua apresentação:  
- Em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir para me chamarem de Cassie, também não gosto nem um pouquinho de meu nome. Vocês também devem saber que sou uma cientista, mas acho que mais conhecida por ter só quinze anos do que por ter colaborado com algum projeto importante...- a loira deu um longo suspiro.  
Rika levantou-se, sorrindo:  
- Entendo o que você diz. Ser conhecida somente por ser uma exceção...  
Cassie sorriu de volta para a amiga antes de conversar:  
- Costumava trabalhar no laboratório de Tomoe Souichi, quando aconteceu a coisa mais estranha dentre todas as coisas estranhas que já vivi! Tomoe-sensei transformou-se em um.... ei, esperem um pouco!  
Os cinco companheiros de Cassie, e também Íris, ficaram de pé em um pulo. A jovem cientista estava com uma expressão de espanto, de quem tinha descoberto um grande segredo, chegado a uma grande conclusão. Seis vozes só puderam fazer uma pergunta: - Nani yo?  
- Agora as coisas fazem sentido! É tudo obra de Tomoe-sensei! Ele já devia saber que tanto eu quanto Storm somos Pirate Knights e quer eliminar- nos! Não duvido nada de que os monstros e ataques estão partindo dele!  
- Agora que você disse... Faz mesmo sentido!- Storm disse, com uma expressão impressionada.  
- Ah não... esperem aí um pouco: primeiro nós somos guerreiros renascidos de uma civilização antiga e agora um dos maiores cientistas da atualidade está por trás dos monstros que nos atacam? É demais para a minha cabeça! O que mais eu posso esperar depois dessa, um cataclisma que destrua meia humanidade e sua verdadeira causa seja acobertada por organizações internacionais subordinadas à ONU?- Sarah disse irritada, enquanto sentava- se novamente.  
- E você tem alguma sugestão melhor que explique todos os fatos ocorridos em nossas vidas ultimamente?- Storm perguntou, com uma ligeira agressividade.  
- É exatamente esse o problema, não tem nenhuma resposta lógica! Mas me recuso a acreditar em suas explicações!- Sarah disse, enquanto acertava com os punhos a mureta onde estava sentada.  
- Nada de brigas- Jack disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos.  
- Bom, e tem mais: eu e Cassie corremos perigo. Tomoe está atrás de nós, ele quer nos eliminar. Acho que temos que fazer um plano o mais rápido possível, afinal de contas, pode sobrar para vocês também- Storm disse.  
- Sem querer desviar do assunto mas já desviando, o que acham de irmos para casa?- Ishtar perguntou.  
Sarah, Cassie, Jack e Storm entreolharam-se. O nova-iorquino disse, encarando o chão:  
- Só tem um problema... - ...não temos para onde ir- Cassie completou.  
- Bom, isso eu acho que posso resolver. Tenho uma casa bem grande, que pode acomodar muito bem a todos nós!- Rika disse, sorrindo.  
- Mas sua família não irá estranhar que receba estranhos em casa?- Storm perguntou.  
- Família? Que família? Além disso, James-san será compreensivo... Não posso deixar que pessoas que me ajudaram a escapar do ataque de monstros em um aeroporto fiquem na rua da amargura.  
- Bom, por mim tudo bem- disse Jack.  
- Se não for incomodar...- disse Sarah.  
- Bom, tomem aqui meu telefone, qualquer coisa é só ligar- disse Ishtar, estendendo um pedaço de papel.  
- Acho que devemos nos reunir o mais rápido possível para discutirmos os acontecimentos com mais calma. Sugiro que dentro de três dias- disse Storm.  
- Por mim tudo bem! Agora... como descemos daqui, Íris?  
- Tente transformar-se para descermos, Ishtar-chan- disse a gata pacientemente dos braços de sua protegida.  
- Bom, realmente acho que temos um problema aqui...- disse Storm, enquanto olhava para baixo.  
- Como diz o ditado, pra baixo todo santo puxa!- Ishtar disse, sorrindo.  
- Não seria pra baixo todo santo AJUDA?- Disse Jack, com uma gota na testa.  
- Ou isso...- disse a venusiana, com gotas enormes na testa.  
- Bom, temos que arriscar- disse Rika. - Poder de Urano, VENHA A MIM!  
Após a cena de transformação, Uranus Pirate Knight olhou para o lado do aeroporto onde ficavam as pistas:  
- Teremos de sair por aqui, afinal de contas não será muito fácil passar com todos esses curiosos e equipes de resgate... Bom, e só tem um jeito de irmos!  
Uranus tomou um pequeno impulso e pulou na pista. Para o espanto de seus companheiros, caiu de pé no chão e olhou para cima, tampando os olhos com a mão para protegê-los do sol:  
- O que estão esperando? Transformem-se e pulem!  
A uraniana nem precisou falar duas vezes, afinal foi obedecida de cara. Após chegarem no chão, Saturn disse:  
- Hum... bem percebido, Uranus. Quando transformados, nossa capacidade física aumenta radicalmente. Somos capazes de fazer coisas que nem em sonho conseguiríamos fazer destranformados. Jack Sarasvati não tem preparo físico nenhum, nunca conseguiria fazer coisa semelhante!  
- Fora a capacidade de manipularmos elementos...- disse Pluto.  
- Mas isso não está relacionado em nos transformarmos ou não, agora lembro, nunca, apesar de lidar razoavelmente com eletricidade, tomei um choque!- Jupiter disse.  
- Bom, o poder sempre esteve latente em vocês, pode ser que inconscientemente o manifestaram algumas vezes, ou mesmo que os elementos em que seus poderes se baseavam não pudessem feri-los - disse Íris.  
- Interessante...- Saturn disse.  
Neptune fitava o chão, desconcertada. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, sua vida tinha se tornado um delírio completo! Capacidade para dominar elementos e uma certa atração por eles... Bom, sempre tivera atração por água, sempre gostara de mar e piscinas... Era coincidência, que coisa, para que ficar esquentando a cabeça com esse tipo de constatação?  
- Já são cinco e meia da tarde!- Venus disse, em um sobressalto. - Tenho que ir para casa, ainda não terminei meu dever e mamãe fica preocupada comigo se chego muito tarde! - A venusiana pegou Íris no colo antes de despedir-se e sair correndo.- Ja ne, minna-san!  
Os Pirate Knights que continuariam no aeroporto não tiveram muita reação senão observar a poeira que era levantada pela garota que corria em disparada entre os aviões. Não eram porque tinham despertado como guerreiros que iriam renunciar à sua vida cotidiana normal, pelo menos quando isso era possível, e era natural que Ishtar preocupasse-se com seus afazeres de estudante! Uranus disse, não escondendo um sorriso formado pela justificativa da colega:  
- Acho que também está na hora de irmos para casa... Mas tem um detalhe: como cheguei de viagem há poucas horas, ainda não sei de cor o caminho até ela!  
Gotas de suor espalharam-se pelas testas dos quatro Pirate Knights a quem a frase era dirigida, enquanto Uranus revertia e Rika tirava um celular de sua bolsa, para descobrir que James a procurava pelos hospitais da cidade, preocupado. Era natural que se preocupasse, principalmente depois de toda aquela insistência para pegar as malas! Por falar nisso, que fim sua bagagem tinha levado? Definitivamente não era hora de pensar nisso...  
- Temos que arranjar um jeito de entrar novamente no aeroporto e aparecer do outro lado...  
- Ah, isso é fácil, esqueceram a porta aberta - disse Storm, apontando para a porta onde embarque e desembarque de passageiros ocorria.  
Os cinco Pirate Knights revertidos entraram no aeroporto, e depois de atravessarem a sala vip onde tinham ido parar, podiam ver os estragos causados pelo ataque: lojas depredadas, vidraças quebradas, papéis espalhados para todo o lado, alguns corpos que estavam sendo retirados pela perícia e paredes tingidas com manchas de sangue verde. Alguns peritos trabalhavam no aeroporto, colhendo este ou aquele material para análise laboratorial. Um deles, ao perceber a presença dos jovens, perguntou:  
- Mas... como estão aqui?  
- Quando começou o ataque, nós...- Sarah começou.  
- ...corremos para as pistas e nos escondemos por lá. Agora, depois dos gritos terem acabado e não ouvirmos mais nenhum barulho suspeito, resolvemos voltar... - Cassie explicou.  
- ...e é isso!- Storm concluiu.  
- Ainda é perigoso ficar aqui, não sabemos o que causou o ataque e muito menos o que fez com que ele terminasse! Vamos, vou acompanhá-los até a saída.  
O perito guiava os jovens pelos corredores completamente caóticos, enquanto pensava alto sobre o que poderia ter causado aquela destruição. Sarah olhava para as paredes e para o chão, impressionada:  
- Como isso pode... ser possível?  
- É isso o que estamos tentando descobrir, mocinha.  
- Muitas vezes o possível passa longe do provável...- disse Cassie, sorrindo.  
Ao chegarem do lado de fora do aeroporto, o sangue da jovem cientista e de Storm gelou: câmeras, repórteres, um aglomerado... não! Porém, precisavam agir o mais naturalmente possível se não queriam ser notados, e tentar evitar as câmeras era uma boa opção. Rika entrou na multidão, tendo a certeza que estava sendo seguida pelos colegas, procurando por James, ou mesmo pelo seu motorista, o que acabou por encontrar depois de quarenta minutos de caminhada.  
- Vamos para casa, senhorita Rika- disse o motorista enquanto envolvia sua jovem patroa com o braço.  
- Espere, Hajime-san, eles... eles vão conosco!- Rika apontou para os amigos.  
- Mas, senhorita Rika...  
- Por favor!  
- Tudo bem...  
Os quatro companheiros de Rika a seguiram até o carro que a esperava... Se pensavam que se tratava de um modelo um pouco mais sofisticado, ficaram chocados ao verem que a companheira os levara para um Rolls-Royce! Ao ver o espanto dos colegas, a garota não pôde deixar de dizer:  
- Papai adorava esses carros... O outro Rolls-Royce está na França, e era o carro preferido dele...  
Quatro surpresos e chocados jovens entravam no carro, com o máximo de cuidado que podiam. Rika disse que a casa era grande e todos poderiam ficar lá, depois da surpresa de um carro tão ostensivo, podiam esperar que a companheira era a proprietária da maior mansão do Japão...  
  
***  
  
As ruas de Tóquio estavam cheias, como sempre. Porém, havia congestionamentos naquelas que levavam ao aeroporto, o que era visível para os ocupantes do Rolls-Royce. Era natural que houvessem, afinal de contas, o número de parentes preocupados, representantes da imprensa, policiais, peritos e curiosos que se dirigiam para aquele local era enorme!  
O carro atravessava Juubangai, bairro um tanto familiar para duas pessoas que estavam naquele carro, afinal era onde viviam, cada um a seu modo, antes da sucessão de fatos que levaram-nos a um encontro, e à fuga! Juubangai... Um belo bairro, com mais coincidências do que qualquer um poderia supor...  
Os portões de algumas mansões eram visíveis, depois de mais um certo tempo de percurso. Estavam entrando em um bairro de classe alta... Podiam ver os mais lindos jardins, mansões magnificamente belas... Era um bairro muito bonito, naturalmente! O carro virou uma esquina. Era um grande terreno, cercado por três grandes muros cobertos de heras e com um quarto muro de grades. Havia uma enorme casa, estilo ocidental do século XIX, com dois andares e muitas e grandes janelas. Também havia jardins enormes, cheios de árvores e flores, que mais parecia uma praça. O carro atravessou os portões dessa casa, enquanto quatro Pirate Knights estavam boquiabertos. Rika disse:  
- Essa casa foi construída para ser a moradia de um samurai monarquista, que após a revolução Meiji ganhou um cargo importante no governo e a construiu... Inclusive minha casa tem um nome... Sumire, que era o nome da jovem esposa que morreu após dar um filho a esse samurai... meu bisavô.  
- Nossa... - foi tudo o que os hóspedes de Rika puderam dizer após a história da casa ser contada.  
O motorista os deixara na frente da enorme e com uma madeira extremamente trabalhada porta da casa, que estava aberta esperando por Rika. A jovem aristocrata entrou na casa, pedindo para que os amigos fizessem o mesmo. No seu interior, logo na pequena saleta de entrada, deixaram os sapatos como de costume. Jack olhava maravilhado para os afrescos dessa sala, que mostravam as mais variadas flores:  
- Esse lugar... é maravilhoso!  
Rika sorria enquanto passava para a grande sala de recepção, com alguns sofás, arcos demarcando as portas para os corredores que levavam aos outros cômodos, além de uma enorme escada de madeira que levaria para o andar superior. O piso era de mármore escuro, e havia muitos tapetes e mesinhas carregando flores, além de algumas poltronas e muitos abajures. Um homem, aparentando bastante idade, vestido com um terno impecavelmente negro que entrava em contraste com os cabelos grisalhos, estava parado perto da escada:  
- Miss Rika, que bom que está bem!  
- Não precisava ficar preocupado comigo, James-san, já passou e estou inteirinha!  
- Quem são essas pessoas?  
- Ah... eles? Bom, tivemos de nos esconder juntos durante o acontecido no aeroporto e como não tinham para onde ir resolvi trazê-los para cá!  
- Miss Rika...  
- Sei o que deve estar pensando, mas eles ficarão aqui até conseguirem voltar pra casa, ou arranjarem um lugar para ficar. Tenho certeza de que papai faria o mesmo! Por favor, James-san, peça para que os quartos de hóspedes sejam arrumados!  
- Sim, Miss Rika...  
James foi na direção de um dos corredores. Sim, Rika tinha assimilado muito de que seu falecido patrão pregava, como ajudar a quem está com dificuldades, fossem elas de qualquer espécie. Os jovens podiam ser desconhecidos, mas até mesmo dentro do coração do velho mordomo havia uma certeza de que era para eles estarem ali naquele momento, que tudo estava ocorrendo de acordo com uma harmonia que não podia ser planejada...  
- Tem certeza que podemos ficar aqui mesmo?  
A pergunta era feita por Sarah na sala, enquanto observava-se em um espelho. Rika disse, abrindo um lindo sorriso:  
- Mas é claro! Inclusive, isso vai ajudar para que eu não me sinta sozinha, mesmo que eu tenha de ir para a escola a partir de amanhã...  
- Nem sei como poderia agradecer, Rika-san...- disse Storm.  
- Não agradeça, oras! E me chame só de Rika...  
Cassie estava olhando para o quadro de uma paisagem em uma das paredes. Por que sentia aquela cumplicidade com Rika, como se fosse uma das pessoas com quem mais se importasse no universo, se mal a havia conhecido? O que estava acontecendo para ter tais sentimentos, por que sentia que podia confiar sua vida à ela sem medo? Será que eram reflexos do passado ou uma empatia natural? Bom... não importava. Sentia-se finalmente, depois de alguns dias, em segurança, e queria que essa sensação continuasse.  
  
***  
  
Na sala de controle que havia no castelo da escuridão, as coisas não estavam muito boas. Sílica e Cuprum não podiam acreditar no que viam em alguns monitores e nos relatórios que apareciam em outros. Principalmente em um dos monitores, o que monitorava o despertar dos poderes dos planetas, havia dados que estavam desconcertando-os:  
- Como é que pode estar aí "energia de Netuno despertada" se eliminamos aquele que tinha o poder de Netuno?- Sílica perguntou.  
- Vai ver o computador está com problemas...- respondeu Cuprum.  
- Não, nós fizemos a revisão há dois meses atrás, não pode ser isso! Tem alguma coisa muito estranha aqui...  
- Realmente. Nós conferimos! Era aquele que emanava o poder de Netuno, depois que a vítima foi eliminada não havia mais manifestação do poder de Netuno detectada!  
- O pior nem é isso... É ter mais um Pirate Knight para atrapalhar nossos planos.  
- E pra piorar... eles estão juntos! Seria mais fácil extermina-los se estivessem separados...  
- E como não somos tolos, tampouco estamos aqui para brincar, o melhor que temos a fazer é mandar nossos servos mais fortes, pois assim será mais garantido que consigamos alguma coisa. Além disso, o treinamento vai ser mais pesado para todos eles!  
- Mas por que não podemos mandar nossos servos para onde os Pirate Knights não estão? Será mais garantido...  
-...ou não. Além disso, gastaria uma energia que não podemos desperdiçar. Além do que, no lugar onde eles estão existem muitas pessoas em pouco espaço! É mais fácil pegar energia assim!  
- Isso é... Além do que, seria mais fácil se eles fossem destruídos!  
- Exatamente! E agora... Acho que seria bom escolhermos um servo e mandar para esse lugar que os humanos chamam de Tóquio.  
- GRICKTICK! Apresente-se a seus mestres!  
Pouco à frente de Sílica e Cuprum na sala, um monstro apareceu. Ele tinha o corpo que lembrava o humano, porém, misturado com um touro e com cabeça de touro. A general de cabelos rosa e prata disse simplesmente:  
- Traga energia humana... E mais importante que isso, ELIMINE OS PIRATE KNIGHTS!  
- Gricktick!- Foi a resposta, antes de o monstro teleportar-se para Tóquio.  
Cuprum, após a partida de seu servo, apenas disse:  
- Espero que dê certo... Gricktick é um dos mais fortes.  
- E dará certo... Os impertinentes Pirate Knights serão eliminados.  
- E nossa mestra despertará!  
Uma dupla gargalhada diabólica ecoou pelo castelo da escuridão. Os Pirate Knights seriam eliminados, a Mestra seria despertada e...? Bom... aí só o tempo poderia dizer o que aconteceria.  
  
***  
  
Juubangai não tinha apenas uma escola. Algumas eram somente dedicada a alunos do ginasial, outras só aos do colegial, outras só aos do primário e outras dedicavam-se às três faixas de estudantes.  
Rika tinha sido transferida da escola onde estudava, na França, para uma escola dedicada apenas ao ensino do colegial que ficava em Juubangai. Como já estava no primeiro ano do colegial, não usaria o "famoso" uniforme de sailor. Seu uniforme seria uma saia azul-escura, acompanhada de casaco da mesma cor e uma gravata vermelha, nada muito diferente do que costumava usar na tal "escola para aristocratas" em que estudara.  
Um suspiro foi dado no banco de trás de um dos carros de propriedade da família Tenoh. Ela só suportava aquele colégio por ser um desejo de sua falecida mãe... Se não fosse por isso, certamente seu pai a transferiria para qualquer outro colégio em que não fosse olhada como uma estranha. Afinal de contas, não era isso que era? Sempre não fora tratada com desprezo, aqueles que se aproximavam queriam saber apenas do saldo de sua conta bancária?  
A escola, como era natural, estava cheia de estudantes que logo teriam mais um dia de aulas... Rika disse para o motorista antes de descer do carro:  
- Acho que vou voltar a pé hoje, portanto não precisa vir me buscar.  
- Sim senhorita.  
A garota atravessou os portões do colégio, ansiosa. Como seria sua nova turma? O sino que anunciava o começo das aulas soou e era hora de procurar sua sala... Era o 1-A, não seria muito difícil encontrá-lo... era o que esperava, ao menos.  
Enquanto Rika procurava por sua nova classe, alunos entravam em uma sala e ocupavam os lugares previamente determinados para cada um deles. Um garoto de estatura mediana, magricelo, cabelos loiros muito curtos, com a franja caindo um pouco sobre os olhos, que usava óculos de lentes razoavelmente grossas, colocava o material sobre sua carteira. Acomodou-se e tirou um livro de sua mochila, enquanto seus colegas conversavam em uma rodinha, próxima a ele. - Kage-san chegou mais tarde do que de costume hoje- disse uma garota.  
- Ele é tão isolado que chego a esquecer da existência dele de vez em quando- disse um menino alto e musculoso, com as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Não é porque é o melhor aluno da escola que precisa ser tão estranho! Kanzaki-san o passou na última bateria de provas ano passado e é uma das meninas mais populares do colégio, senão a mais. Amamiya-san, do 1- C, também é bastante popular!- Uma garota de estatura mediana, dona de duas tranças loiras, disse.  
- Mas isso deve-se também ao fato dele ser o capitão do clube de futebol e ter pernas lindas, não apenas por ser um ótimo aluno- uma garota baixinha, com cabelos bastante curtos e maquiagem carregada, disse.  
- Isso é...- a loira respondeu, vermelha.  
- Prefere ele a mim, Kyoko?- Um garoto alto, demasiadamente magro, dono de longos cabelos rubros, perguntou.  
- Iie... Não quis dizer isso, Akio...- Kyoko ficou mais vermelha ainda.  
- Estudo junto de Kage-san desde o primário e não me lembro de vê-lo conversando com alguém alguma vez. Já o vi trocando palavras com algumas pessoas, inclusive comigo, mas nunca mais do que o necessário- um garoto baixo e moreno disse.  
- Olhem só o novo penteado da Midori-san!- a baixinha de cabelos negros e curtos disse.  
O sino que marcava o início das aulas soou e, após concluírem o que quer que estivessem fazendo, desde conversas a pequenos detalhes de deveres que precisavam ser terminados, os alunos acomodaram-se em seus lugares. A primeira aula do dia era de física, o professor já se preparava para começar a aula. Porém, antes da aula começar, o supervisor entrou na sala: - Bom dia a todos vocês. Tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês: a partir de hoje, terão uma nova colega. Ela veio transferida da França e espero que sejam amistosos com ela. Por favor, entre.  
Rika estava um pouco nervosa. Apresentou-se, um pouco trêmula:  
- Watashi wa Tenoh Rika Lointain. É um prazer conhecer todos vocês!  
- Tem uma cadeira vazia ali, atrás da Inoue-san. Pode sentar-se ali, por favor.  
Rika apressou-se para sentar em sua nova carteira. Todos os seus novos colegas, principalmente os homens, a observavam. Estavam encantados com a beleza da nova colega, como era natural. Durante todas as aulas que se seguiram, foi difícil para os professores chamarem a atenção de seus alunos para a matéria...  
Além da previsível admiração, o dia também foi cheio de perguntas. Como era a vida na França, por que tinha se mudado, se falava japonês fluentemente, se estava se adaptando... o questionário-padrão aplicado a alunos transferidos, resumindo. Apesar da conversa, o dia letivo continuava e era aula de matemática. Rika tentava resolver os exercícios do livro, mas não eram assim tão fáceis... E precisava apagar algumas contas, mas percebeu que tinha esquecido sua borracha. Bom, o jeito era pedir emprestado para o colega ao lado:  
- Ei... você tem uma borracha para me emprestar?  
O garoto levantou os olhos dos exercícios um tanto surpreso. Ao olhar para quem havia perguntado, enrubesceu completamente:  
- H-h-h-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-i-i-i...  
Esse garoto pegou a borracha e entregou-a rapidamente a Rika, que após usá-la e agradecer, aproveitou para perguntar o nome do novo colega:  
- Kage Ryo, a seu dispor...- disse ele, ainda muito nervoso.  
Rika sorriu da gentileza tímida de seu novo colega, antes de voltar- se novamente aos exercícios. Após terminá-los, era hora do intervalo. Queria conhecer um pouco mais seu novo colégio, seus novos colegas, professores... tudo. Até mesmo inscrever-se em um clube. Bom, era esgrimista, então nada mais justo do que o clube de esgrima!  
Coincidentemente, o capitão do clube de esgrima era de sua classe. Sasaki Akio, mais especificamente falando, que estava na sala de treinamentos.  
- Sasaki-san? É com você que devo falar para me inscrever no clube de esgrima, ne?  
- Pode ser, Tenoh-san.  
Rika passeava os olhos pelos armários com equipamentos, saudosista. Já fazia algum tempo que não treinava, mas com certeza não havia se esquecido dos fundamentos e regras, tampouco havia perdido sua habilidade com o florete.  
- Os treinamentos são segunda, quarta e sexta, duram uma hora e meia e são depois da aula. Se quiser começar amanhã mesmo tudo bem...  
- Certo, então amanhã volto!  
Rika saiu da sala de treinamento de esgrima para continuar seu passeio pela escola, porém lembrou-se de uma coisa. Nem tinha almoçado ainda, que coisa! Não estava com muita fome, porém era bom comer... Vai ver no refeitório ainda tinha algum retardatário e era bom se apressar...  
Após correr um bocado pelos corredores da escola, perguntando para um e outro onde era o refeitório, acabou por chegar em uma grande sala recoberta por azulejos brancos, com algumas mesas, vazias. Apenas uma, no canto mais isolado partindo da porta, estava ocupada. A garota de cabelos rosa foi correndo pegar o último prato da refeição do dia, antes de sentar- se na mesa ocupada. Para sua surpresa, o ocupante da mesa era um colega de classe seu...  
- Posso sentar aí, Kage-san?  
- Claro...  
Rika acomodou-se em uma cadeira, antes de agradecer pela comida e começar a comer. Entre os bocados de arroz, perguntou:  
- Por que está aqui a essa hora?  
- É porque... porque... porque... porque não gosto de estar aqui quando o colégio inteiro está!  
- Doushite?  
- Porque... não consigo... conviver com eles. É assim desde sempre, desde que entrei para a escola. Não consigo conversar com alguém, ter um amigo... nada.  
- Mas você está conversando comigo agora!  
Ryo piscou os olhos um pouco. Estava ruborizado por estar conversando com a colega mas... não é que estava abrindo um pouco de seus sentimentos com alguém mesmo? Disse, calmamente e baixinho...  
- Estou...  
- E pode conversar comigo quando quiser!- Rika tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.  
O vermelho do rosto de Ryo tinha tornado-se discreto, já tinha quase desaparecido de todo. Começou pelo questionário-padrão, mas a conversa foi evoluindo rápido, pois em pouco tempo já contavam casos da infância e comentavam sobre este ou aquele colega. Inclusive, Ryo ria, o que nunca, absolutamente nunca, tinha feito na escola. Tenoh-san era simplesmente a garota mais fantástica que já conhecera! Estava conseguindo conversar, se abrir, mostrar coisas de que nunca se imaginou capaz. Ela era um anjo, um anjo que viera para tirar-lhe do mar da solidão...  
A conversa animada que acontecia no refeitório foi interrompida pelo bater do sino que determinava que o intervalo tinha acabado e tinham de voltar para a sala de aula. Rika disse, enquanto espreguiçava-se:  
- Adorei conversar com você, Kage-san!  
- E eu com você, Tenoh-san... Acho que finalmente tenho uma amiga!  
Rika sorriu, encantada. Amiga! Tinha um amigo... também não tivera muitos em sua vida. Estava feliz, quem sabe no Japão sua vida seria um tanto menos infeliz do que era na França? Primeiro a sensação da ligação forte com Cassie, agora Kage... seriam presságios de novos, e bons, tempos? Só restava torcer para que fossem...  
  
^.^  
  
E então? O que está achando? Sua opinião é importante para mim! mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


	7. Investidas

CAPÍTULO 6- INVESTIDAS  
  
Um cansativo dia de aulas chegava ao fim. Após o sino que marcava o início e o fim das aulas soar, milhares de estudantes tomavam as ruas de Tóquio, prontos para irem para casa. Em uma escola específica, localizada no bairro Juuban, alguns alunos aproximavam-se da carteira de uma garota em especial: uma novata, que chegara na cidade no dia anterior e já começara a estudar. Essa garota sorria simpaticamente a cada pergunta feita, e a respondia prontamente. Lógico que o que estava havendo era a reação de curiosidade provocada por uma novidade, mas até que não era ruim ser o centro das atenções...  
Em uma parede, próxima a uma janela, uma garota com os cabelos loiros presos em duas tranças olhava para a cena com uma expressão de desdém. Uma colega veio ver o que estava acontecendo:  
- O que foi, Kyoko-chan?  
- Nada... Apenas não gostei dessa novata...  
Rika arrumava suas coisas em uma bolsa, para deixar os livros em seu armário, no corredor abaixo das salas. Seus colegas a acompanhavam, enquanto aproveitavam para continuar a conversa. Akio tirou os livros da mão da novata:  
- Não precisa carregar peso, Tenoh-san, levo seus livros para você.  
- Obrigada, Sasaki-sempai...  
Uma colega cochichava maliciosamente com outra, enquanto o grupo andava até o corredor dos armários:  
- Não me lembro de Sasaki-san levar os livros para Kyoko-chan uma única vez desde que começaram a namorar!  
- E ele leva os livros da novata... muito estranho!  
Após Rika colocar seus livros em seu novo armário, disse, sorrindo:  
- Domo arigatou, Sasaki-sempai!  
- Não precisa agradecer...  
O líder do clube de esgrima afastou-se da roda que se formava em torno da novata, andando calmamente pelo corredor sem dar as costas para o grupo. Estava na hora de Rika ir para casa, iria a pé porque queria registrar o percurso. Virada para a rodinha que se formava, disse:  
- Olhem, tenho que ir, senão as pessoas que me esperam ficarão preocupadas, portanto... ja ne, minna-san!  
- Ja ne, Tenoh-san...  
Rika saía da escola com sua bolsa, enquanto seus novos colegas cochichavam sobre sua presença. Naturalmente, os fofoqueiros de plantão já haviam contado para Kyoko o acontecido com os livros. Quando a novata atravessava os portões da escola, sentiu uma mão no seu braço, que por reflexo tirou:  
- Sakamoto-san, o que foi?  
- Não gosto de você.  
- Calma, não sou nenhuma assassina francesa com a missão de exterminar uma garota desmemoriada, não precisa ter medo!  
- Só te darei um conselho: fique longe de Akio...  
A loira deu as costas para Rika, sem esperar uma resposta, enquanto a novata olhava para a frente, sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Bom... não esperava mesmo ser amiga de todos, mas ganhar uma inimizade de cara não era a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer...  
As ruas estavam cheias, devido ao número de alunos que saiam de sua escola e de outras pelas redondezas, inclusive fliperamas e cafés estavam cheios a essa hora... Estava na frente de um tal Crown Game Center, que lhe parecia interessante, embora não estivesse com tempo. Ouviu que alguém gritava seu nome: - Tenoh-san, espere!  
- O que foi, Kage-san?  
- Você esqueceu seu livro na carteira!- O garoto estava esbaforido, devido ao esforço.  
- Obrigada, Kage-san!  
- Que é isso, Tenoh-san... - Posso pedir um favor? Já que ficamos amigos, por que não me chama pelo nome?  
- Só se me chamar pelo meu, Rika-chan.  
- Tudo bem, Ryo-kun!  
Os novos amigos trocaram algumas risadinhas, antes de continuarem o trajeto. Rika não pôde deixar de dizer:  
- Esse bairro é tão tranquilo...  
- Não temos muitos problemas aqui em Juubangai, na verdade ultimamente não andamos tendo muitos problemas na cidade toda. Mas você viu o que aconteceu ontem, ficou sabendo? Atacaram o aeroporto, não se sabe ainda exatamente quem, o que queriam e como fizeram, mas especula-se que seja obra de algum grupo nacionalista radical. Porém eu vi em um tablóide que testemunhas afirmam que foi um ataque de monstros, e que uns tais de Pirate Knights os salvaram... você acredita nisso?  
- Eh, bien...- Rika simplesmente deu um sorrisinho de vergonha.  
- Já imaginou se existisse mesmo um grupo como descreveram no jornal?  
  
Rika simplesmente sorriu novamente, enquanto andavam pela rua, já um pouco mais calma. Era um bairro residencial, mas havia algumas pequenas lojas pela calçada. O jovem estudante não resistiu aos apelos provocados pela vitrine de uma livraria e parou para ver o que se vendia, animado:  
- Olha só, encadernação de luxo de "Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas" de Júlio Verne! Eu tenho que comprar esse livro, é o que falta na minha coleção!  
Rika sorria, enquanto também olhava para os livros, procurando por algum que a atraísse, juntamente com Ryo. Porém, os dois jovens foram surpreendidos pelo barulho de uma vidraça que quebrava, em uma loja próxima:  
- O que foi isso?- Rika perguntou, virando-se para a direção de onde o barulho tinha vindo.  
- SOCORRO!  
Algumas pessoas subiam a rua correndo, saindo da loja aonde a vidraça da vitrine tinha sido quebrada. Uma pequena vozinha no interior da mente de Rika atentava que havia alguma coisa errada que deveria ser investigada, mas e Ryo? E o juramento de não contar a ninguém sobre ser uma Pirate Knight? Era melhor esperar e ver o que estava acontecendo:  
- Ryo-kun, vamos chegar mais perto e ver o que está acontecendo!  
Os dois adolescentes foram andando despistadamente, e se esconderam atrás de uma grande árvore, de onde poderiam ver tudo o que aconteceria na loja sem serem vistos. Na loja, a situação era crítica. A maioria dos clientes e vendedores tinha saído correndo, mas alguns não tiveram a mesma sorte e tiveram sua energia drenada até a morte. Rika sentiu um enorme peso por não poder fazer nada, mas certamente mesmo estando transformada não poderia impedir que civis inocentes perdessem a vida...  
Gricktick fazia o trabalho para qual havia sido designado com calma e paciência... Afinal de contas, não tinha nenhum Pirate Knight enxerido para atrapalhar, tinha todo o tempo que desejasse. Mas como nunca é bom contar demais co ma sorte, a porta da loja se abriu, e a figura de uma garota, de pernas abertas e mãos na cintura, acompanhada de um gato, surgiu:  
- Prepare-se para encrenca, encrenca em dobro! Para proteger o mundo da devastação... Para unir as pessoas da nossa nação... Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor... Para levar nosso poder às estrelas! Venus Pirate Knight decolando na velocidade da luz! Renda-se agora ou prepare-se para lutar!  
- PELO AMOR DE SERENITY, ESSE NÃO É SEU LEMA VENUS PIRATE KNIGHT! - A gata esbravejou.  
- Era pra você dizer "é isso aí!"... - disse Venus com o dedinho na boca e orelhinhas de gato, em SD.  
- ATAQUE LOGO ESSE MONSTRO E VAMOS EMBORA ANTES QUE VOCÊ ME MATE DE VERGONHA!  
- Tá bom...- o Venus Whip apareceu nas mãos da amazona, já que tinha sido invocado - Venus Whip... Attack!  
Enquanto Venus fazia poses e mais poses com o chicote, levou um escorregão e caiu sentada no chão, o que fez Íris querer nunca ter se candidatado a conselheira de Serenity para não passar uma situação tão humilhante e também fazendo Gricktick ganhar uma coleção de gotas de suor na testa.  
- Ai meu bumbum...- disse Venus, enquanto se massageava.  
- Venus... ESQUEÇA ESSA NINHARIA E VAI ATACAR O MONSTRO!- Berrou a gata enfurecida.  
- Meu bumbum não é ninharia, o que quer que essa palavra signifique! E você está sendo má comigo, BUAAAAAAAAA!!!  
- Kami-sama, o que eu fiz para merecer isso...- disse Íris, olhando para o céu.  
Gricktick, que estava assistindo toda a cena, estava achando a amazona de Vênus um tanto engraçada! Por que seus mestres disseram que os Pirate Knights eram perigosos? Essa garota parecia inofensiva! Venus levantou-se e voltou para a posição em que estava quando entrou na loja:  
- Aham... onde é que eu estava mesmo? Ah é... Prepare-se para...  
- NÃO PRECISA REPETIR ESSE RAIO DE LEMA QUE NEM SEU É!- Esbravejou Íris.  
- Então vamos direto ao que interessa! Venus whip... (ai meu bumbum!) attack!!!  
Gricktick parou o chicote no braço e lançou-o para frente, o que fez com que Venus fosse lançada contra um cabide cheio de roupas e acabou desmaiando entre os vestidos de festa. Íris só teve a reação de sair correndo, tinha de avisar para os outros o que estava acontecendo! Por que o destino a fez gata, ao invés de ser metamorfa como Loki? Agora tinha de correr o mais que podia até a casa de Rika!  
O servo do castelo da escuridão aproximava-se da amazona desmaiada, afinal era a chance que tinha para matá-la, cumprindo as ordens que tinha. Uma forte pancada em um certo ponto do pescoço serviria... Ela nem perceberia quando estivesse agonizando...  
O som de um estalar de dedos fez com que o servo se virasse para a porta da loja. Duas figuras estavam lá: de um lado, uma garota de longos cabelos negros, vestida com um uniforme semelhante ao de Venus, porém verde- água; com o braço paralelo ao corpo e com a mão em uma posição que denunciava que ela acabara de estalar os dedos. Com suas costas apoiadas nas costas de sua companheira, do outro lado, estava um cavaleiro de uniforme roxo, segurando uma alarbada, numa posição que mostrava que estava pronto para atacar. Para completar, uma rajada de vento, que carregava algumas folhas verdes, abriu a porta da loja no mesmo instante em que o servo olhava para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo:  
- Deixe essa loja e essa cidade em paz, AGORA!- Neptune disse, com o tom de voz mais imperativo que conseguiu.  
- Pirate Knights... matar!  
O monstro concentrava duas esferas de energia, uma em cada mão, enquanto Neptune conjurava sue bumerangue e os cavaleiros observavam para saberem o momento certo de agir:  
- Não me parece muito inteligente...- disse Neptune. - Não é bom afirmarmos alguma coisa sem antes sabermos o que ele pode fazer - foi a resposta de Saturn.  
- Neptune Boomerang... action!  
Neptune lançou seu bumerangue, tentando atingir o monstro antes que ele atacasse, porém ele foi mais rápido e desviou o bumerangue, lançando uma das esferas de energia que concentrava contra a amazona numa velocidade maior do que a de sua própria arma. O impacto com a esfera fez com que a amazona de Netuno fosse lançada contra a vitrine e perdesse os sentidos, ficando fora de combate.  
Saturn pôde apenas observar a cena, e uma grande raiva começou a consumi-lo quando viu o que tinha acontecido com sua companheira. A sua única reação foi pronunciar, enquanto girava sua alabarda:  
- Silent Glaive... attack!  
- Dark barrier!  
A defesa do monstro, que criou uma pequena barreira de energia a seu redor, foi completamente inesperada para Saturn, que apenas pôde surpreender-se enquanto tentava, novamente sem sucesso, aplicar um golpe em seu adversário. A alabarda sempre ia de encontro à barreira de energia, até que Saturn começou a perceber que no ponto onde sempre tentava atingir sue adversário, uma falha começava a se pronunciar. Se usasse um pouco mais de força, a barreira seria rompida! Concentrou-se, o mais que podia, afinal de contas, aquela era a sua chance e não podia desperdiçá-la, tinha que ser seu melhor ataque!  
- Silent Glaive... ATTACK!  
Havia sido realmente o ataque mais perfeito do saturniano, e serviu não só para romper a esfera de energia quanto para destruí-la completamente. O cavaleiro cometeu apenas um erro, o que determinou os fatos que ocorreriam a seguir: deixou sua guarda aberta. Foi o suficiente para Gricktick, também no máximo de sua força, acertar um soco no estômago de seu oponente, que ajoelhou pela falta de ar, no tempo de levar um safanão que o mandou de encontro a uma parede do lado oposto a onde estava.  
Rika, no seu esconderijo atrás do muro, deu um pulo de espanto. Tinha suportado quieta Venus ter sido posta para escanteio, tinha ficado quieta quando Neptune fora desacordada, mas não deixaria três companheiros seus sozinhos se estavam em perigo! Sabia dos riscos de Ryo saber de sua identidade, sabia que ele podia até mesmo estar do lado do inimigo, sabia que poderia estar condenando a vida do colega naquele instante, mas não tinha jeito, a vida de seus companheiros era mais importante do que qualquer protocolo!  
- Ryo-kun, você seria capaz de guardar um segredo?- O tom de voz da jovem era ansioso e um tanto nervoso.  
- Claro que sim, Rika-chan, mas...  
- Você está preparado para mudar radicalmente sua visão de mundo nesse momento? Descobrir que o impossível de vez em quando acontece?  
- Mas do que você está falando, Rika-chan?  
- Disso...- Rika agarrou seu pingente, gritando. - PODER DE URANO, VENHA A MIM!  
Ryo nunca estivera tão surpreso em toda a sua vida. Primeiro, uma garota nova entrava na escola. Depois, ela tornava-se sua amiga. E por último, ela era uma guerreira e estava transformando-se na sua frente! No mínimo andava lendo ficção científica demais e estava tendo delírios, só podia...  
- Fique desse lado da rua, aqui estará seguro, Ryo-kun!- Uranus disse, enquanto pulava para chegar na loja.  
Gricktick estava parado no ponto em que atacara Saturn, afinal de contas, estava indeciso. Três Pirate Knights para matar, qual iria primeiro? As damas ou o guerreiro ousado? Dúvida cruel essa... O guerreiro ousado, isso! Enquanto andava na direção de Saturn, foi surpreendido pelo som do vidro que quebrava, enquanto Uranus atravessava uma vitrine:  
- Deixe-os em paz... Deixe toda a cidade em paz... AGORA!  
- Não gosta de lemas, como sua companheira?  
- Não vim aqui para discutir isso. GALACTIC... - Uma esfera de energia cor-de-rosa era concentrada sobre a cabeça de Uranus - QUAKE!  
A esfera de energia, quando lançada ao chão, provocou um terremoto, que fez com que Gricktick caísse no chão por alguns instantes, mas não o impediu de levantar, e tentar acertar um soco em Uranus. A amazona, por sua vez, desviou, enquanto acertava um chute no rosto de seu adversário. O ataque definitivamente era físico, e agora, Uranus tentava acertar ganchos de direita e esquerda, prontamente bloqueados, enquanto bloqueava ganchos e uma cabeçada. Os adversários estavam em equilíbrio, cada golpe era bloqueado e nenhum avanço era feito, o que podiam fazer eram esperar que um dos dois abaixasse a guarda...  
Ryo assistia, imóvel, tudo o que acontecia dentro da loja, porém, a curiosidade começou a consumi-lo. Por que não chegar mais perto, podia estar protegido mais de perto... e ver tudo com os mínimos detalhes! Foi esgueirando-se, até parar pouco abaixo da vitrine recém-quebrada, onde podia assistir de camarote tudo, absolutamente tudo o que acontecia na loja.  
As primeiras coisas que o garoto curioso pôde ver, de onde estava localizado, foram duas figuras correndo, muito mais rápido do que uma pessoa comum, para a loja. Podia ver que uma dessas figuras vestia verde, e a outra, preto. Além disso, a figura de preto segurava alguma coisa que parecia um gato...  
Uranus e Gricktick estavam completamente equilibrados. O máximo que tinham conseguido foi acertar um ou dois socos um no outro, mas nada que pudesse por si só ganhar a luta. A amazona pôde apenas exclamar, quando percebeu que Pluto e Jupiter tinham entrado na loja:  
- Estão atrasados!- Disse ela desviando de um soco.  
- Viemos assim que pudemos- disse Pluto, enquanto corria para o meio dos cabides para socorrer a desacordada Venus.  
Jupiter, por sua vez, corria para verificar a pulsação e respiração de Saturn, caído pouco adiante. Gricktick percebeu que por um momento o olhar de Uranus se perdeu na observação das ações de seu companheiro, e aquela foi a chance que precisava. Não para atacá-la, mas para mudar um pouco de estratégia...  
Pluto sentiu que tinha uma sombra atrás de si, e ao virar, apenas viu de relance a forte mão que a acertava, fazendo-a desmaiar. Enquanto o monstro preparava mais um golpe, Uranus aproximou-se, para salvar a companheira:  
- Vejo que caiu em minha armadilha...  
Gricktick atingiu-a com um soco, e com um chute em seguida, sem chances de defesa. Uranus estava no chão, segurando-se para ficar com o tronco levantado, e respirando com dificuldade devido à pancada recebida perto do diafragma. O monstro aproximava-se, pronto para mais uma forte sequência de golpes indefensáveis, que na melhor das hipóteses, a desacordariam e machucariam seriamente.  
Ryo observava as intenções do monstro e a não-reação de Rika... Não podia deixar que a amiga se ferisse, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse! Não percebeu que suas mãos tateavam procurando pedras, e acabou achando algumas, que foram prontamente atiradas no monstro. Não que tivessem causado muita dor, mas a insolência daquele rapazinho, que pulava para dentro da loja, fez com que o servo do castelo da escuridão se irritasse profundamente:  
- O que foi? Seus mestres não ensinaram que não se deve atingir alguém pelas costas, ou quando não tem chance de reagir?  
Ryo não acreditava que estava na mira de um monstro, provocando-o, e ainda tinha procurado por isso! Metade de seu corpo dizia para sair correndo dali, o mais rápido que pudesse, porém a outra dizia que estava fazendo a coisa certa tentando proteger Rika e aqueles outros guerreiros.  
  
- E ninguém te ensinou a não se intrometer onde não é chamado, moleque?  
Gricktick concentrou um pouco de energia em suas mãos, preparando-se para atingir o garoto insolente que interferira na sua luta. Não que gostasse de usar energia, mas com ele seria mais rápido e prático do que uma luta corporal, além do que ele não tinha o nível daquela garota, o que faria a luta bem sem-graça. Com certeza ser atingido por uma esfera de energia seria uma dolorosa lição para aquele enxerido... Será que ele não conhecia o destino do gato do ditado? Se não conhecesse, conheceria naquele momento, porque era o que iria lhe acontecer.  
- Garoto louco, não está percebendo que tem que fugir daqui o mais rápido que puder?- Jupiter gritava, enquanto checava respiração e pulsação de Neptune.  
Porém, Ryo estava completamente paralisado e nem as palavras de Jupiter ou as ações de Gricktick surtiam efeito em sue corpo. Não... Aquela vozinha interior insistia que tinha de ficar ali, que seu lugar era ali, protegendo Rika-chan!  
Íris, em um canto, cuidando de Venus e Pluto, apenas observava a cena. Aquele garoto... ou era um louco ou tinha um motivo muito forte para continuar ali. Bom... Rika era realmente bela, poderia ser o tal motivo. Mas por que ele não saía correndo, não fugia, não preservava a própria vida, que perderia pela curiosidade que o movera a ver o que a garota bonita tinha ido fazer?  
Uranus ainda estava paralisada, enquanto olhava a esfera de energia que o monstro concentrava crescer, e também perceber que Ryo não sairia tão fácil dali. Não podia fazer nada além de torcer... Nem que fosse por um milagre...  
Gricktick finalmente lançou a esfera de energia em Ryo, fato que foi acompanhado por um grito do rapaz. Seu último grito, pensou o monstro.  
- Não se atreva... a machucar... Rika-chan!  
Para a surpresa de todos os presentes na loja naquele momento, ele estava vivo, consciente e, apesar dos ferimentos e da dificuldade de suportar o próprio peso sobre as pernas, de pé. Para completar, o símbolo de Mercúrio brilhava em sua fronte.  
- Mercury Pirate Knight... - Foi tudo o que Íris pôde dizer antes de atirar um pingente azul para o rapaz.  
Os olhos azuis de Ryo tinham o brilho do gelo, que apesar do calor da batalha não se derreteria. A frase foi dita, lembrando-se das palavras de Rika alguns minutos antes:  
- Poder de Mercúrio... VENHA A MIM!  
O azul do gelo intenso envolveu o corpo do rapaz, enquanto suas roupas sumiam para darem lugar a uma calça azul, camisa azul com listras horizontais brancas, e sobre tudo isso, um casaco azul, bordado ricamente de azul. Nos pés, sapatilhas como as usadas para a prática de artes marciais. Não usava mais óculos, e nem sentia falta deles. O gelo dissipou- se, e o novo cavaleiro despertado não teve muito tempo para admirar-se, afinal de contas, a batalha corria. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Jupiter, pois não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer e procurava auxílio:  
- Seu instinto vai te dizer como deve agir, você tem que buscar a resposta dentro de si mesmo...  
Instinto? Bom, tinha que aproveitar a surpresa de seu adversário, que estava sem reação, para poder pensar rápido e descobrir o que deveria fazer. Mas... não tinha a menor idéia! Será que não tinha alguma arma secreta, um compartimento especial com bombas no uniforme, um napalm... ah, qualquer coisa servia!  
Porém, a inteligência e o treinamento do monstro não foram perfeitamente avaliados pelos cavaleiros, pois enquanto Ryo procurava em seu casaco algum compartimento secreto com alguma arma, Gricktick aproximou- se de Uranus, que ainda não tinha recuperado completamente o fôlego e não poderia defender-se, e acertou um soco no rosto da amazona, logo seguido por mais uma sequência de golpes. A amazona apenas tentava, pesadamente, recuperar o fôlego, em vão. Se a sequência continuasse, dentro de pouco tempo ela perderia os sentidos, e talvez a própria vida, caso os ataques aumentassem.  
Olhos chocados observavam a cena, enquanto procuravam ainda alguma arma. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, não podia deixar que Rika-chan se ferisse! Começou vagarosamente a girar, enquanto cristais de gelo apareciam ao seu redor:  
- Mercury Freezing Dance!  
Quando os cristais de gelo foram lançados para Gricktick e acabaram por congelá-lo, Mercury respirou pesadamente, um tanto assustado com o que estava acontecendo. Procurou auxílio olhando para Jupiter, que simplesmente disse:  
- Pelo menos você deu tempo para que pensássemos, mas ainda temos de descobrir como podemos derrotá-lo.  
- Mas como assim descobrir?  
- Não sei... Na verdade, ainda nem tentei, e você nem me deu tempo para defender Uranus, mas acho que se tivéssemos certeza do que precisa ser feito, seria muito mais fácil.  
Mercury apenas suspirou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. Por que sentia a necessidade de ajudar, sentia que a responsabilidade por uma estratégia era dele? Suas mãos encontraram sua orelha esquerda, onde havia... um brinco? E desde quando usava brinco? E por que sentia uma vontade enorme de apertá-lo? Ao fazer isso, sentiu que uma fina lente azul cobria seus olhos, na forma de um daqueles visores que tinha visto no laboratório de realidade virtual. Era como uma tela... E nessa tela, era como se um programa de inicialização de um computador estivesse rodando, pelos muitos códigos que passavam diante de seus olhos. Finalmente, apareceu a seguinte mensagem diante de seus olhos: "Atualização finalizada. Bem-vindo, Mercury Pirate Knight!".  
Tudo bem, tinha um computador em sua frente, mas agora, o que fazer com ele? E... o que estava sentindo sob sua mão esquerda, seria um pequeno teclado? Pelo que tateava, era o que parecia. Ao olhar novamente, através do visor, podia ver uma tela com várias funções. Uma delas indicava "procura por ponto fraco", o que foi prontamente selecionada ao se apertar um botão:  
- Acho que entendi como se mexe nisso.... Hum... Então tenho que apertar a tecla correspondente à função do teclado, e descubro qual corresponde a qual através da disposição espacial delas... certo!  
- Descubra como se mexe nisso rápido, porque nosso inimigo já está quebrando o gelo!- Jupiter gritou.  
Poucos instantes depois, Gricktick quebrou definitivamente o gelo, enquanto Mercury ainda testava os comandos de sue computador. Jupiter, ao perceber que Uranus ainda estava se recuperando e para evitar mais ferimentos na companheira, concentrou um pouco de eletricidade na mão:  
- Thundering beam!  
- Ah, não me faça rir- disse Gricktick, enquanto a eletricidade espalhava-se pela sala.  
- Essa não...- Jupiter concentrava-se enquanto toda a eletricidade era atraída para seu corpo, para evitar que seus companheiros tomassem choques.  
- ACHEI! Imunidade a eletricidade e baixa resistência a... gelo?  
Gricktick preparava um ataque de socos contra Jupiter, que foi prontamente bloqueado. Enquanto o monstro tentava de todas as maneiras minar a defesa do adversário, seja com chutes, socos ou cabeçadas, este bloqueava, estando em uma posição defensiva. Mercury apenas observava, ainda pensativo com os resultados do computador. Bom... tinha congelado o monstro, e se ele era sensível a gelo, como não havia derrotado-o? A tela do computador começou a se modificar, mostrando números que corriam numa velocidade enorme. Pouco depois, uma frase: "maior concentração de energia torna-a mais efetiva". O mercuriano deu um pequeno pulo para trás, espantado. Quer dizer que bastava pensar para que o computador fosse ativado? Não era hora de descobrir isso, mas de salvar Rika-chan e os outros.  
- Mercury...- Concentrou o máximo de gelo possível, girando e pronunciando a palavra bem devagar. - ...freezing...- Novamente o máximo de concentração, e a palavra foi dita vagarosamente. - ...DANCE!  
A última palavra da frase saiu no tom mais veemente que o garoto já usara em toda a sua vida. Gricktick foi congelado, fazendo com que Jupiter, que tinha agarrado pelo uniforme pouco antes, caísse no chão, para o alívio dos cavaleiros. O gelo foi invadindo o monstro e, poucos instantes depois, gelo e monstro partiram-se como se fossem um jarro de um delicado cristal que se encontra com o chão após cair do alto de uma estante; sendo que seus pedaços pouco depois evaporaram, levando consigo qualquer vestígio do monstro que um dia atacara uma loja no bairro Juuban.  
- R-r-r-ry-ryo-kun???- Foi a primeira coisa que Uranus disse depois de conseguir levantar-se, apoiando-se em Jupiter.  
- Ai, minha cabeça...  
- VENUS!- Íris gritou, ao ver que sua protegida acordava.  
- Está tudo bem com você, Venus?- Jupiter perguntou.  
- Meu cérebro diz que sim e minhas juntas dizem que não... AI! Ah... e quem é esse aí?  
- Mercury Pirate Knight, que apareceu em uma hora conveniente- disse Íris.  
- Ai...  
Esse gemido vinha do outro lado da loja e era proferido por Saturn, que acabava de acordar. Ainda estava tonto, o que era natural, e confuso com os acontecimentos:  
- Onde está o monstro?  
- Mercury Pirate Knight acabou com ele- disse Uranus, sorrindo.  
Saturn fitava o novo companheiro, que ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Bom, lembrava-se das pessoas subindo a rua correndo, de estar olhando para os livros da vitrine... Devia ter levado uma pancada forte na cabeça e estava sonhando.  
Olhos negros se abriam, enquanto o rosto onde esses olhos se encontravam contorciam-se levemente de dor. Tinha até medo de olhar para seu corpo depois de ter sido atirada contra uma vitrine, devia estar bastante ferida. Após tatear um pouco o local onde estava, para certificar que podia levantar-se e também para afastar alguns cacos de vidro, levantou o tronco, espantando-se ao olhar para baixo: apenas uns poucos cortes na mão e uns arranhões no uniforme, mas que não chegaram nem a cortar o tecido. Então esse tecido era resistente, apesar de bem fino e confortável! Porém, outro calafrio percorria sua espinha: seu rosto! Não que se achasse bonita, mas não gostaria de ganhar algumas cicatrizes de graça. Olharia isso depois, estava na hora de ver que fim tinha levado aquele monstro e como estavam seus companheiros. Ao virar-se para o lado oposto, pôde ver cinco cavaleiros de pé, além de Pluto que já estava nos braços de Jupiter. Espere aí... cinco? E quem era aquele de azul?  
- O que houve? E quem é esse aí de azul?  
- É Mercury Pirate Knight, que despertou e derrotou o monstro- disse Saturn, enquanto estendia a mão para a companheira levantar-se e aproximar- se do grupo.  
Jupiter acariciava levemente o rosto da companheira adormecida em seus braços enquanto Íris comentava que ela não deveria demorar muito para acordar, o que fez com que o joviano sugerisse ao grupo:  
- Acho que deveríamos reverter e sair daqui logo, antes que a polícia, defesa civil ou o que for venham aqui para investigarem o que houve com a loja.  
- É uma boa- disse Uranus, revertendo.  
Após os companheiros reverterem, Mercury olhava para Uranus, como se perguntasse como fazia para acompanhá-los. A resposta foi acompanhada de um lindo sorriso:  
- Basta querer voltar ao normal, Ryo-kun.  
Ryo, após reverter, olhava para os braços e pernas, e também para os companheiros e para a loja:  
- ESPEREM AÍ UM POUCO, QUER DIZER ENTÃO QUE EU SOU UM PIRATE KNIGHT?  
- Depois a lerda sou eu, hein! Só agora que você percebeu?- Ishtar disse, dando uma risadinha de superioridade.  
- Ele estava em choque, e também atingido pelo calor da batalha, por isso ainda não raciocinou direito sobre o que está acontecendo- disse Íris.  
- KAMI-SAMA, O GATO FALA!  
- Gata, por favor. E por que todos se espantam, hein?  
Ryo tinha os olhos arregalados, e a tontura dos últimos acontecimentos fazia com que tombasse para trás. Porém, antes de cair, foi apoiado por Rika, que segurou sua mão:  
- No começo foi difícil para todos nós, Ryo-kun, mas logo você assimila tudo o que aconteceu e está acontecendo!  
- Nossa, Rika, você conseguiu aguentar o peso dele e impedir que caísse!- Comentou Jack.  
- É, sempre fui meio fortinha mesmo!- Rika sorria ao responder.  
Pluto, mesmo desmaiada, revertia no colo de Jupiter, o que fez com que Íris comentasse:  
- É bom que saibam que se desmaiarem, em meia hora revertem automaticamente. Isso acontece porque assim é mais fácil para não desperdiçarem energia...  
- Só uma perguntinha, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos esperar para darmos explicações para os policiais quando eles chegarem, por um acaso?- Sarah disse, enquanto dirigia-se para fora da loja.  
- Acho que ela está certa...- Ryo disse timidamente.  
- Vamos logo, já demoramos- disse Storm, já saindo e preparando-se para subir a rua.  
Enquanto o grupo subia a rua, Ryo, ainda espantado com tudo o que estava acontecendo e desconfiando seriamente que tinha entrado em algum livro de ficção científica, ou mesmo em um mangá mahou shoujo, apesar de que mangás mahou shoujo não eram exatamente sua leitura preferida, observava seus companheiros de grupo:  
- Eu gostaria de saber quem são vocês...  
- Atashi wa Aino Ishtar! Tenho 14 anos, estudo na Juuban Junior High School, meu signo é libra, meu tipo sanguíneo é O...  
- Para que falar o tipo sanguíneo?- Sarah perguntou, olhando para o chão.  
- Sei lá, vai que precisa de transfusão, nunca se sabe...  
- Jack Sarasvati- o saturniano sorria para sue novo companheiro.  
- Sarah Granger.  
- Storm.  
- É seu nome mesmo?- Ryo perguntou espantado.  
- Não entremos em detalhes...- Storm olhava para o céu, reticente.  
- Boku wa Kage Ryo.  
- Somos colegas de classe!- Rika disse, sorrindo satisfeita.  
Cassie respirava profunda e delicadamente, gesto acompanhado pela abertura de seus lindos olhos verdes, que se encontraram com o peito daquele que a carregava desde que saíram da loja, pouco antes. Havia muitas perguntas em sua mente, mas a principal delas era:  
- O que houve?  
- O monstro foi destruído e Mercury Pirate Knight desperto- Storm disse suavemente para a garota que mal acabara de acordar.  
- Como é?  
Cassie colocou os pés no chão, ajudada por Storm, enquanto observava os companheiros, que tinham parado de andar. Um garoto magrelo chamou sua atenção, e obviamente aquele era o Mercury Pirate Knight. Ele a olhava, e sabia ler aquela expressão em seus olhos: "eu te conheço de algum lugar...".  
- Qual... qual é seu nome?- Ryo perguntou, enquanto observava a companheira de cima a baixo.  
- Beckham Cassandra...  
- Sabia que você me era familiar! Cassandra-san, eu sou seu fã! Você é um estímulo para que eu estude, par quem sabe um dia, chegar a ser como você é! E olha que temos a mesma idade!  
- Cassie, por favor...- a plutoniana sorria de leve, constrangida. Um fã? Isso era novidade!  
- Ah, Ryo-kun, se ninguém disse isso até agora... Você deve manter sua atual situação em segredo. Não seria bom contar ao mundo o que somos, tanto para a nossa segurança e a daqueles que convivem conosco quanto para o bem da cidade. O que seria de nós se Pirate Knights saíssem das páginas dos tablóides sensacionalistas para ganharem o status de "heróis da cidade"? Portanto, antes de tudo, seja discreto- disse Rika.  
- Compreendo, Rika-chan. Mas hoje quero analisar um pouco o visor, se nessa luta pudemos perder tempo, talvez numa próxima não tenhamos tanto tempo assim.  
- Já pensa como guerreiro, sendo que mal despertou!- Íris disse, sorrindo.  
- Acho que não estamos nem na hora nem no lugar de discutirmos isso. Ryo-kun deve ter um tempo para absorver as novidades e também nós mesmos, afinal de contas, faz menos de um dia que Rika, Sarah e Jack estão aqui. Eu sugeriria uma reunião, dentro de dois dias, em local a definir, para discutirmos os últimos fatos, e como Tomoe anda se tornando audacioso- disse Storm.  
- Uma vez líder sempre líder...- Íris pensou alto, não sendo ouvida por ninguém.  
- Tomoe?- Ryo perguntou.  
- É uma longa história... Eu sugeriria que fosse para casa e daqui a dois dias nos encontramos, em minha casa. Lá você terá toda a explicação que quiser- disse Rika.  
- Então... acho que já está na hora de ir...  
- E nós também! Vamos, Íris! Até daqui a dois dias, depois da aula, na casa da Rika-chan!- Ishtar disse, enquanto pegava a gata no colo.  
  
***  
  
No Castelo da Escuridão, toda a tecnologia utilizada tinha como fonte de alimentação a energia gerada pelo metabolismo dos seres. Essa energia tanto podia ser gerada normalmente, nas atividades gerais do dia-a-dia pelos próprios habitantes do castelo quanto roubada de outros seres, estranhos ao castelo. Podia ser roubada, quando necessário, de duas formas: ou retirava-se do metabolismo da vítima gradualmente, fazendo-a sentir-se mais fraca e mais fraca sem conhecer o motivo, ou forçava-se o metabolismo a produzir o máximo possível de energia no mínimo de tempo, o que acarretava em uma quantidade imediata enorme, mas também na morte da vítima, se toda ela fosse retirada. Energia humana, apesar dos cientistas castelões desconhecerem a causa, era a que tinha melhor rendimento, logo, deveria ser roubada se era necessário o uso de muita energia para algum fim específico, no caso, acordar a mestra.  
Em sua sala de controle, os generais, Sílica e Cuprum, acompanhavam com ansiedade os acontecimentos na loja de Tóquio. Par seu desespero, o poder de Mercúrio foi despertado, como o computador acusava, e a do servo Gricktick desaparecera, acusando sua morte. Ele tinha conseguido coletar uma relativa quantidade de energia humana antes de perecer, mas não chegava nem perto do suficiente necessário para que a Mestra finalmente acordasse.  
- MALDIÇÃO!- Cuprum bateu forte com os punhos no balcão onde estava apoiado.  
- Perdemos um servo e ainda, para piorar, Mercury Pirate Knight foi despertado! Desse jeito não conseguiremos nada, só a morte de nossos servos!  
- Precisamos de um plano eficiente, Sílica...  
- Está mais difícil do que pensei, Cuprum, e não quero me queimar com a Mestra quando ela acordar...  
- E se não formos nós quem fizermos o plano? Assim, se der certo, podemos, como cabeças e comandantes, ficar com todas as glórias da Mestra, mas se falhar... Nosso servo que bolou o plano que sofrerá todos os reveses!  
- Hum... Sabe que é uma boa?  
Os generais gargalhavam devido à boa lembrança de Cuprum. Se podiam abusar de alguém para fazer todo o serviço, e ainda por cima colher os louros em caso de vitória, por que não fariam isso? Era até estranho que nunca tivessem pensado nisso antes...  
- E quem seria nosso escolhido?- Sílica perguntou.  
- Pensei naquela menina, a que surpreendeu a todos nos testes de inteligência quando criança e recebeu treinamento de general, apesar de não ter sido nomeada... Como era mesmo o nome dela?  
- Aneurocito... É, era isso mesmo...  
- Certo então. Aneurocito... APRESENTE-SE!  
Poucos segundos depois, uma garota de aparência estritamente humanóide, de estatura mediana, com os longos cabelos azul-claros presos em uma trança, vestida com um vestido vermelho de gola alta, fechado na lateral esquerda com uma fileira de botões negros, que se abriam na metade da coxa esquerda deixando sua perna à mostra. A única coisa que fazia com que não se passasse como humana eram seus olhos, como os dos gatos.  
- Como posso ajudá-los, senhores?  
- Você tem apenas que trazer energia para despertar nossa mestra e destruir os Pirate Knights- disse Cuprum.  
- Como as buchas de canhão que vocês andaram mandando nos últimos dias? Eu me recuso!  
- Não é nada disso, você está livre para fazer o plano que quiser, como quiser, para conseguir atingir esses objetivos- disse Sílica, segurando-se para não esganar a serva pela resposta anterior.  
- Tem total liberdade para fazer o que bem entender, só avise primeiro- disse Curpum, compartilhando da vontade da colega.  
- Então vou precisar de um computador para recolher os dados necessários, ora. E quero me inteirar de tudo o que está acontecendo, o que deve levar alguns dias.  
- DIAS?- Sílica e Cuprum perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Por um acaso os senhores estão pensando que eu vou para lá agora sem planejamento nenhum e nem saber o que está acontecendo? Mas é claro que não, não sou idiota e precipitada a esse ponto!  
- Faça o que você quiser- disse Cuprum, puxando Sílica para fora da sala para evitarem atritos desnecessários.  
Aneurocito sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas ao balcão, enquanto digitava algumas palavras para entrar no banco de dados. Sabia muito bem porque estava ali, aqueles idiotas queriam alguém para fazer o serviço todo por eles. Se era isso o que queriam, seria o que teriam, mas não como imaginavam. Não iria simplesmente entregar os frutos de seu trabalho a usurpadores, e de graça. Iria conseguir a patente de general, isso sim!  
"Bem que poderia haver algum sistema que captasse imagens instantaneamente e as mandasse para cá... Seria mais fácil do que lidar apenas com o detector de energia", Aneurocito pensava. Poderia até estudar essa idéia com a divisão de desenvolvimento tecnológico, mas por tempo era melhor só avaliar todos os dados que conseguiram coletar e os níveis de energia. E, também, como queria uma investigação a sério, queria ver como eram e agiam os Pirate Knights, o que faria assim que o poder de algum deles fosse manifestado, mas só depois de terminar suas análises. A energia necessária para atravessar o portal que os ligava à Terra não era pouca, mas certamente seria compensada, principalmente quando tivesse de mandar algum servo para a missão de conseguir mais energia humana.  
Sílica e Cuprum passeavam pelos corredores do castelo. Há quanto tempo não saíam da sala de controle? Uns três meses? É, devia ser por aí mesmo... Mas Cuprum não aproveitava o passeio, apenas resmungava e praguejava, nervoso com os acontecimentos na sala pouco antes:  
- Já estou começando a me arrepender do plano, essa menina é um tanto geniosa demais!  
- Calma, temos que dar um crédito para ela, além disso acho que será melhor assim, as coisas andarão mais rápido dessa maneira- disse Sílica.  
- Espero que a Mestra logo seja despertada, assim as coisas caminharão mais rápido.  
- Que coisas?  
- Não sei exatamente... Mas quando ela acordar a gente descobre!  
Uma gargalhada dupla ecoou pelos corredores do castelo, fazendo até mesmo com que alguns servos parassem suas tarefas habituais para se perguntarem o que estava acontecendo, se era o carnaval que tinha chegado mais cedo, algum prisioneiro tinha surtado ou simplesmente os generais da Mestra tinham se empolgado com alguma proposição sobre o futuro...  
***  
  
Uma sala, pertencente a uma mansão no estilo ocidental, construída no século XIX e sobrevivente de terremotos e dos bombardeios da guerra. Essa sala era forrada por um papel de parede amarelo intenso, e havia cortinas da mesma cor nas muitas janelas. Por haver muitos livros, uma parede era coberta por uma grande estante, e no meio da sala, uma grande escrivaninha tinha lugar de destaque. Algumas poltronas estavam espalhadas pela sala, e na decoração havia alguns grandes vasos e uma deusa indiana de mármore em uma mesa de canto.  
- Sarasvati, a deusa a quem devo o sobrenome- disse Jack, observando calmamente a estátua da deusa hindu da ciência e do aprendizado.  
A sala fora o centro de comando de alguns dos presidentes das Organizações Tenoh, mas atualmente era conhecida pelo apelido de "escritório da miss Rika". A dona dessa sala estava jogada na poltrona que acompanhava a escrivaninha, e girava de um lado para o outro nas suas rodinhas. Disse, calmamente:  
- E no final das contas não é que um colega de classe meu era um de nós? E ainda por cima o que mais se aproximou de mim...  
- Vai ver é aquilo que Íris disse... Eles se cruzarão conosco- disse Storm.  
- Só falta o representante de Marte então. Onde ele poderia estar?- Cassie disse.  
- Prefiro não arriscar um palpite- disse Sarah, enquanto verificava em um espelho que tinha sofrido apenas um pequeno corte no supercílio esquerdo, mas que certamente não deixaria nenhuma marca.  
- Sarah, Jack... Conseguiram resolver alguma coisa? - Devido aos acontecimentos no aeroporto, a companhia aérea ofereceu a diária de três dias em um hotel, além disso tenho uma passagem para daqui três dias para Nova York, mas prefiro não aceitar. Acho que meu lugar é aqui, e tenho certeza que se eu explicar com bastante retórica para meus pais que o melhor será que eu estude aqui, principalmente se já estou aqui, não será muito difícil ficar, ainda mais se eu arrumar algum emprego.  
Jack continuava a observar a estátua enquanto falava, admirando a bela obra de arte que devia ter custado alguns milhares de dólares. Realmente, sua vida tinha dado uma bela guinada... Seu lugar era Tóquio e não tinha como escapar de seu destino. Seu olhar desviou-se da estátua, para encontrar-se com uma bela morena que passava os dedos de leve pelos longos cabelos negros enquanto se olhava no espelho, preparando-se para responder a pergunta da colega. Esperava com todas as suas forças que ela compartilhasse de seu destino muito mais do que sendo uma Pirate Knight como ele...  
- Não tenho razão para voltar para casa, ou para ir a Los Angeles. Tenho o dinheiro da herança de meus pais comigo, no banco, e se não tenho mais razão nenhuma para ficar em qualquer lugar desse mundo, fico aqui mesmo. Acho que farei até um favor para meu irmão ficando longe de Tel Aviv, longe dele...  
Sarah não pôde esconder uma lágrima que caiu sobre seu espelho. Cassie aproximou-se da companheira, enquanto segurava sua mão de leve:  
- Enquanto estiver conosco, não precisa ficar triste!  
- Não sei o que é ser feliz- Sarah disse, com um sorriso melancólico.  
- Acho que está na hora do lanche!- Rika disse, tentando quebrar o clima ruim que se instalara na sala.  
- Rika... Gostou de sua escola nova? Porque... tenho de estudar também...- Sarah disse, enquanto levantava-se para ir para a copa. - Adoraria que você estivesse lá comigo, mesmo que nós fiquemos em séries diferentes!- Rika respondeu com um sorriso. - Dentro de alguns dias, assim que a burocracia toda terminar, você terá uma colega nova- disse Sarah, com um esboço de sorriso no rosto.  
  
***  
  
Juubangai estava agitado, as pessoas movimentavam-se, tanto a pé, ocupando as calçadas, quanto em meios de transportes, rumo aos seus afazeres cotidianos, calmamente. Se a parada cotidiana de alguma dessas pessoas fosse uma banca de jornais, ela certamente veria como manchete, estampada em diversas publicações, a notícia de que uma loja no calmo bairro, depois do estranho incidente no aeroporto, havia sofrido um ataque, inclusive com algumas vítimas. Quem ou o que era a causa? Mistério. A perícia não apurara muita coisa, e as testemunhas insistiam em dizer que havia um monstro... Algum alucinógeno, de alguma forma, tinha feito novamente com que algumas pessoas tivessem ilusões.  
Em algum canto da banca de jornais, estariam os tablóides. Nesses jornais, compromissados muitas vezes com o sensacionalismo, a mesma manchete, porém vista de outra forma: monstros atacam Tóquio! Um grupo de guerreiros os enfrenta, eliminando o perigo que trazem! Mais uma lenda urbana nascia na cidade, a de um grupo de guerreiros que enfrentava monstros assassinos. E alguma pessoa com um mínimo de bom-senso acreditaria em uma história dessas?  
Porém, não muito preocupada com as manchetes dos jornais, muito menos com a nova lenda urbana que nascia, apesar de fazer parte dela, uma garota corria em disparada pelas ruas, com a prática adquirida em anos de corrida para evitar um atraso na escola. Chegar atrasada e levar um pito da professora não era a melhor forma de começar o dia, definitivamente!  
A garota ajeitava os prendedores em forma de estrelas que estavam em seu cabelo, enquanto equilibrava a bolsa com o material escolar. Ser a primeira da chamada não era um bom negócio... Certamente estava muito mais preocupada com a sua presença do que com os fatos nada comuns que estavam acontecendo em sua vida, ultimamente. Ora, era hora de pensar em qualquer coisa, menos no monstrinho do dia anterior! Tantas coisas mais interessantes para pensar... Por exemplo, ia ter show do Chikyuu no Tsuki dentro de um mês! Tinha que reservar seu ingresso desde já, afinal de contas, era uma banda de bastante sucesso, e não poderia perder a chance de ver aquele vocalista gato de perto!  
Porém, ao pensar no vocalista da banda da vez, Ishtar não percebeu que estava indo de encontro ao caminho de um certo garoto arrogante, que virava a esquina ao mesmo tempo em que ela seguia reto... O choque foi inevitável.  
Livros, deveres de casa, lápis, borracha... tudo espalhado pela rua, enquanto Ishtar colocava a mão de leve sobre a cabeça para se recompôr do choque. Hum... ela conhecia aquele sujeito de algum lugar. Não era aquele cara do outro dia, aquele em que tinha acertado a prova? E... EI!  
- TARADO! Você está olhando para minha calcinha por debaixo da minha saia!  
A venusiana, completamente vermelha, colocava as pernas no chão, e com as mãos puxava a saia entre elas, se tampando. Após levantar-se e arrogantemente tirar a poeira dos ombros, a outra vítima do incidente apenas disse, desdenhoso:  
- E você acha que eu perderia meu tempo olhando para uma pivetinha como você? Se enxerga, menina! Mas devo admitir que calcinha azul com estrelinhas amarelas cai bem em você...  
A venusiana, que recolhia seus livros, paralisou-se e ficou roxa de vergonha ao ouvir a frase do rapaz convencido. Ele tinha olhado mesmo! Como podia ser tão tarado, era uma menina pura e inocente, como um sujeito que mal conhecia e já odiava podia ver sua calcinha? Sua reação foi dizer, entre os dentes:  
- Você vai pagar cara por isso, seu idiota tarado!  
- E o que uma pivetinha como você poderia fazer? Concentrar um raio de luz e me fulminar? Ah, não seja ridícula! Mas só digo uma coisa... Quando crescer pode me procurar.  
Enquanto dizia a frase, o rapaz seguia seu rumo, de costas para a garota. Esta, completamente envergonhada e furiosa, tirou um de seus sapatos e o atirou na direção do tarado, mas sua mira não estava nos seus melhores dias... Como queria se transformar naquele momento e atirar um Eve Star Beam bem mirado e caprichado no meio da testa daquele idiota, que ódio! Porém, o soar de um sino fez com que Ishtar esquecesse de seus planos de vingança, e lembrasse de problemas mais imediatos:  
- ATRASADA, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!  
  
***  
  
- Nossa cidade costumava ser tão calma, mas ultimamente tanta coisa esquisita anda acontecendo...  
A frase era dita por uma garota baixinha, de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, que depositava suas coisas em sua carteira, logo que chegara na escola. Mais um dia letivo se iniciaria e os alunos, seguindo a rotina de sempre, deixavam suas coisas em suas carteiras e, em muitos casos, juntavam-se em grupinhos para discutir algum assunto, ou nenhum específico. Um garoto de estatura mediana e cabelos também negros muito curtos deu continuidade à conversa iniciada pela colega:  
- A perícia até agora não conseguiu apurar muita coisa nem do aeroporto nem da loja, apesar de que se desconfie que se trata de algum grupo terrorista. Mas quem são eles e o que querem, isso ninguém sabe.  
- O pior é que esse último ataque foi muito perto de nós... Dá até um certo medo agora, será que haverá outro ataque?- Uma baixinha de cabelos curtos e maquiagem carregada disse, enquanto olhava para o chão.  
- Não devemos entrar em pânico nem temer, Kitsune-chan. A tática do pânico também é usada pelos terroristas- disse o garoto de antes.  
- E vocês viram os tablóides e os depoimentos de muitas testemunhas? Do grupo de guerreiros?- Disse a garota baixinha que iniciara a conversa.  
- Não me venha dizer que você dá ouvido a esses boatos imbecis, Naru- chan! Até parece que isso é plausível... Grupo de guerreiros que enfrentam ataques de monstros... Ah, fala sério!- Kyoko, que tinha acabado de chegar, dava seu palpite na conversa.  
- Pois é... Acho que esse povo está vendo TV demais pra ter esse tipo de ilusão- disse Kitsune.  
- Olha quem está chegando- Kyoko disse, com ar de desdém, enquanto virava-se para a direção contrária à porta.  
Rika entrou na sala de aula, cumprimentando seus novos colegas como fizera no dia anterior, e recebendo cumprimentos em troca. Estava sendo bem aceita, exceto talvez pela namorada de Sasaki-sempai e de uma ou outra amiga próxima dela. Tinha de passar por aquele grupinho para chegar a sua carteira, e por que não cumprimentar aqueles que nada tinham a ver com os ciúmes infantis de sua colega?  
- Ohayo, Tsubasa-san, Inoue-san, Yuuji-san e Sakamoto-san.  
- Ohayo, Tenoh-san- apenas três vozes responderam ao cumprimento.  
A novata colocou suas coisas sobre a carteira, enquanto acomodava-se para mais um dia de aula. Estranho... Ryo ainda não tinha chegado. Ele sempre era um dos primeiros! Pelo menos foi o que ele comentou... Porém, nem pôde divagar muito sobre a demora de Ryo, pois um outro colega de classe estava com a mão apoiada em sua mesa, e olhava intensamente para ela enquanto arrumava os longos cabelos vermelhos:  
- Você é muito boa lutando, Tenoh-san  
- Estou destreinada, Sasaki-sempai... Fazia uns bons seis meses que eu nem pegava num florete!  
- Mas você tem uma agilidade impressionante, sabia? E só uma coisa... Pode me chamar pelo nome.  
- Anoo... domo... Akio-sempai.  
O sino que marcava o início das aulas soou, o que fez com que Akio fosse se sentar em seu lugar e Rika e todos os outros se ajeitarem, para aproveitarem uma bela aula de Língua Japonesa Moderna... Pouco depois do professor entrar na sala e começar a fazer a chamada, um esbaforido Ryo abriu a porta, e quando todos os olhares da sala se dirigiram a ele, sua reação foi ficar completamente vermelho.  
- Gomen, ne?  
Foram as únicas e tímidas palavras que ele disse antes de sentar-se rapidamente em seu lugar, tirando a mochila que tinha nas costas rapidamente e colocando-a no chão. Ante ao olhar curioso de Rika, que sentava-se a seu lado, ele apenas disse:  
- Essa é a segunda noite que passo em claro, mas valeu a pena... Acho que consegui descobrir bastante sobre aquele assunto.  
- Kage-san, acho que deveria deixar assuntos paralelos para depois da aula- o professor disse, enquanto continuava a chamada.  
Foi o suficiente para terminar de deixar Ryo completamente vermelho de vergonha... Nunca tinha sido repreendido por um professor antes em toda a sua vida escolar! Kyoko, em uma das primeiras carteiras, simplesmente sorriu ironicamente, enquanto comentava para ninguém em particular:  
- Até mesmo fazer com que Kage-san converse na aula... Novata, você está realmente se metendo demais...  
  
***  
  
Seguindo o conselho do professor de Rika e Ryo, os assuntos paralelos foram deixados para depois da aula, mais precisamente para uma reunião já marcada na casa de Rika dois dias antes, para que assuntos importantes que estavam pendentes fossem resolvidos. A anfitriã guiava seu mais novo convidado pelo bairro de classe alta onde morava, enquanto esse se encantava com as mansões. Tinha passado por ali, apesar de nem ser tão longe de Juubangai assim, apenas umas duas ou três vezes em sua vida, e estava impressionado. Sabia muito bem que Rika vinha de uma família de posses, mas não imaginara tanto...  
Ao finalmente entrarem na propriedade da família Tenoh, Ryo começou a sentir que seu estado de choque crescia exponencialmente a cada passo dado. Aqueles jardins enormes e lindos... As muitas plantas, flores, a fonte na frente da casa... O que era aquilo? Será que todos os fatos ocorridos nos últimos três dias eram apenas um sonho? Era o que estava parecendo... Aquela mansão que parecia ter saído de um romance, o fato de ser um Pirate Knight, as informações que tinha conseguido no visor... De um modo geral, tudo.  
Os outros participantes da reunião já estavam no escritório de Rika, conversando sobre generalidades enquanto a anfitriã e Ryo não chegavam. Ishtar estava sentada em uma das poltronas e como era natural, brincava de girar as rodinhas:  
- Que bom que minha aula acabou mais cedo hoje! Deu até pra vir passeando... Esse bairro é maravilhoso, essa casa então nem se fala!  
- Concordo- disse Íris, espreguiçando-se e gostando do carinho que Jack, sentado ao lado, estava fazendo.  
Cassie olhava por uma das janelas, enquanto seu olhar se perdia em algum ponto dos jardins da casa. Rika era uma amiga bastante amável e atenciosa, era sua melhor amiga em apenas três dias de convivência, tamanha a empatia e a afinidade que existia entre ambas. Também Sarah e Jack, com quem estava aprendendo a conviver. Simpatizara com seus novos companheiros, mesmo que só os conhecesse há três dias, estava gostando de ter finalmente, em sua vida, amigos, e conviver tão proximamente com eles. Porém, sentia falta de uma coisa, daquele que era um de seus bens mais preciosos e que Tomoe lhe tirou: sua liberdade. Como queria poder passear, ir para sua casa, colocar suas roupas! Ver gente, sair, até mesmo fazer compras no supermercado! Não podia fazer nada disso, para o seu bem e o de Storm, era bom que ficasse quieta e presa na casa de Rika.  
- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.  
Um sorriso ao perceber quem tinha dito a frase: Storm. Estavam próximos na janela, olhando para algum ponto qualquer do jardim. Ele apenas perguntou, sorrindo:  
- Está gostando desses dias de hospedagem?  
- Claro... Como não gostar de estar aqui com uma anfitriã tão boa, com companheiros tão legais e com... com... com...- Cassie não conseguiu concluir a frase e ganhou uma coloração avermelhada nas bochechas.  
- Você fica ainda mais linda quando está sem-graça!  
A frase foi o suficiente para deixar Cassie ainda mais vermelha do que já estava. Rika e Ryo entraram no escritório, o que fez com que a cor das bochechas da cientista voltasse ao normal, pois a reunião começaria naquele momento. Todos os olhares se dirigiram para Ryo, que sentia a nervosia de quem nunca falara em público antes, mas que tomou coragem e deu início à primeira pauta:  
- Nos últimos dois dias andei analisando meu visor e descobri coisas interessantes... Em primeiro lugar, nosso passado como guerreiros de um antigo reino e tempo chamados Milênio de Prata...  
- Disso nós já sabemos- disse Ishtar, ainda brincando com a cadeira.  
- Você ainda não se encontrou com Loki, o outro guardião, mas acho que isso logo vai acontecer- disse Íris.  
- Mas, continuando...- Jack tentou retomar o assunto.  
- Continuando, descobri nos arquivos as fichas de todos, exatamente todos os inimigos que Mercury enfrentou até hoje, inclusive aquele último. Claro que não li tudo, era muita coisa, mas só vi que existia e li sobre um ou outro... Todas as estratégias usadas em invasões e guerras também estão lá, mas como é muita coisa também nem li muito.  
- Isso pode ser útil de alguma forma?- Sarah perguntou.  
- Serve para comparação, pode ser que comparando dados de um inimigo atual com os antigos possamos descobrir sua origem- disse Íris.  
- Isso no banco de dados... O visor tem outras funções. Pode avaliar o ponto fraco de um inimigo, como aconteceu na loja, a força e potência de um inimigo, ou mesmo de um aliado, e também fazer cálculos sobre campos de força, área, melhores lugares para se invadir algum lugar... E também radiação infravermelha. Acho que tem muito mais coisas, mas isso já é mais do que o suficiente por enquanto.  
- Um ótimo banco de dados então... Excelente- disse Storm.  
- Mas agora temos de tratar do último ataque- disse Jack.  
- Ah sim... Tomoe anda cada vez mais ousado- disse Cassie.  
- Tomoe?- Ryo perguntou.  
- Tomoe Souichi, o antigo chefe de Cassie- disse Storm.  
- TOMOE SOUICHI, QUÊ?  
- Bom, acabei descobrindo que ele foi possuído por um demônio... Eu e Storm vimos um pouco demais e agora nossa hipótese é de que Tomoe-sensei quer nos eliminar- disse Cassie.  
- Kami-sama... Até um dos maiores cientistas nacionais está nessa, o que falta mais acontecer?- Ryo estava completamente tonto.  
- Mas sabem de uma coisa? Ele não tem o direito de nos prender, nos deixar como prisioneiros, roubar nossa liberdade, e ainda por cima pôr inocentes em perigo! Acho que deveríamos ir lá e tomar satisfações!- Storm disse, exaltado.  
- Lá aonde?- Ishtar perguntou.  
- Na base do Tomoe, aquele lugar onde estão construindo uma escola.  
- E nós vamos lá na base dele, sem plano e planejamento nenhum, no território dele, e ainda em uma postura de ataque? Precisamos de um plano antes de qualquer coisa!- Sarah disse, um pouco exaltada.  
- Hum... Eu precisaria da planta da base de Tomoe-sensei... Acho que com isso eu poderia localizar melhor os pontos para entrarmos. E ainda, se possível, não devemos ir em um só sentido, para evitar sermos encurralados. Já pensou se vêm uns vinte monstros do mesmo nível do último de uma vez só?  
  
- Mas e se vierem vinte em cima de dois? É pior ainda!- disse Ishtar.  
- Não necessariamente. Se você manda vinte em uma dupla só, por exemplo, gostei da idéia de duplas, os outros que sobraram estariam com espaço livre para chegarem a base.  
- E se forem muito mais de vinte? Se forem centenas, ou milhares de monstros?- Jack perguntou.  
- Daí estaríamos perdidos tanto individualmente quanto em grupo- disse Ryo.  
- Faz sentido...- disse Storm.  
- Poderíamos tentar até hoje mesmo, acho que dá para fazer a análise de melhor entrada rápido e sem a planta- disse Ryo.  
- Só temos que esperar o anoitecer para sermos ocultos pelas sombras- disse Rika.  
- Então temos até o anoitecer para nos prepararmos...- disse Jack, reflexivo.  
- Ótimo, porque eu estou com fome! Rika-san, onde é a cozinha?- Ishtar perguntou.  
- Por aqui...- Rika disse, com uma gota de suor na testa. - Bom, vamos lanchar! Confesso que também estou com fome.  
Os Pirate Knights levantaram-se, preparando-se para o lanche, exceto Cassie, que continuava sentada na poltrona:  
- Não vem, Cassie-chan?  
- Não estou com fome, acho que comi um pouco demais no almoço...  
- Também vou ficar por aqui- disse Storm, acomodando-se novamente na poltrona.  
- Então fiquem à vontade, nós já voltamos- disse Rika, sorrindo, enquanto fechava a porta do escritório após sair.  
Cassie pegou uma revista, que estava a seu lado, e começou a folheá- la, olhando modelos de roupas que estavam na moda. Storm aproveitou para sentar-se a seu lado, e não resistindo a uma mecha loira com as pontas enroladas que caía sobre a revista, começou a brincar com ela entre os dedos:  
- Acho que finalmente teremos nossa liberdade de volta- disse Cassie, sem levantar os olhos dos modelos.  
- Hai- Storm estava distraído com os fios dourados que passavam pelos seus dedos.  
Cassie largou a revista, levantando o rosto e fazendo com que seus olhos verdes se encontrassem com os olhos castanhos de seu companheiro, e com que ele soltasse seu cabelo de leve:  
- Estou preocupada com o que pode acontecer. E se Jack está certo e tem um exército lá dentro?  
- Bom, tudo tem sua dose de risco- o olhar de Storm tornou-se sério.  
- E sou fraca... Espero não atrapalhá-los e nem que suas vidas sejam postas em risco por minha causa!  
Cassie encostou a cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro, procurando um pouco de conforto. A resposta veio acompanhada de uma leve carícia em seu rosto:  
- Nunca atrapalhará. Você sabe muito bem que iríamos por qualquer um de nós se estivesse na mesma situação, não importando se faz só uma hora que nos conhecemos ou uma vida inteira.  
Cassie sorria, enquanto tinha seu tronco levemente levantado para que ficasse reta, o que facilitaria a intenção de Storm. Os lábios do casal aproximavam-se e quando faltava um centímetro para se encontrarem...  
- ESQUECI MINHA REVISTA AQUI!  
"Eu não acredito...", foi o pensamento do casal que, em um segundo, foi para lados opostos do sofá. Ishtar abaixava-se, pegando a revista que estava caída displicentemente no chão, enquanto dizia:  
- Vou deixar meu material no quarto da Sarah-chan, é mais fácil para pegar depois! E não posso perder essa revista de jeito nenhum, tem o endereço do fã-clube oficial do Starian, aquele conjunto que apareceu outro dia em um show de variedades por aí... Ah! Storm-kun, Ryo-kun está chamando lá fora!  
- Tudo bem, vamos, Moleca Enxerida.  
- Me chamou do quê?  
- De nada, vamos.  
Ao saírem do escritório, Ishtar não pôde deixar de fazer a pergunta que ardia em sua garganta desde que quase vira um momento muito pessoal e romântico entre os companheiros:  
- Quando vai pedira Cassie-chan em casamento?  
- Cala a boca. Eu não me meto na sua vida e você não se mete na minha, certo?  
Storm, rispidamente ,apressou as passadas em direção à copa, enquanto Ishtar, um pouco atrás, dava de ombros. Que mau humor! Ela não tinha dito nada de mais! Não precisava descontar todas as suas frustrações nela! Não era saco de pancadas, longe disso, podia ser confundida no máximo com uma deusa do amor!  
  
***  
  
A primeira estrela da noite, Vênus, despontava nos céus de Tóquio. Junto dela, a Lua, em todo seu esplendor, e também as outras estrelas que começavam a surgir. Rika, em uma das janelas de sua casa, olhava para o grande astro noturno, enquanto seus lábios proclamavam uma frase um tanto óbvia:  
- É noite...  
- É a nossa hora. Vamos!- Storm disse, animando os companheiros.  
Os sete Pirate Knights levantaram-se das poltronas onde estiveram sentados nos últimos minutos, onde trocaram algumas idéias sobre o plano. Rika comentou calmamente, enquanto arrumava o casaco do uniforme escolar:  
- É uma pena termos que perder tempo para irmos até a rua...  
Pouco depois, estavam fora da propriedade da família Tenoh, e após andarem alguns metros, estavam fora do alcance de olhares curiosos em uma rua entre dois quarteirões que não passavam de muros. Storm pegou o pingente que trazia no pescoço, e disse com determinação:  
- Poder de Júpiter... VENHA A MIM!  
A frase foi repetida por mais seis pessoas, apenas com modificações no planeta a ser invocado, iniciando uma pequena cena de transformações. Após seu término, Íris disse:  
- Antes de qualquer coisa, tenho que dar um presentinho para cada um de vocês. Eles fizeram falta no caso da loja e acho que as coisas serão mais práticas com esse tipo de tecnologia...  
O símbolo em forma de crescente da gata começou a emitir um forte brilho e sete objetos que lembravam relógios caíram no chão, próximos a ela. Todos eram pretos e tinham um marcador de horas, mas não eram relógios. Íris explicava, enquanto cada Pirate Knight pegava aquele que tinha o símbolo de seu planeta no lado oposto ao do marcador, que ficava em contato com a pele:  
- Esses objetos são comunicadores e o próprio nome já diz para que servem. Além de possuírem toda a configuração de um relógio digital comum, pode mandar mensagens de voz para todos os outros companheiros. Isso evitará que certos felinos tenham que pôr os pulmões para fora para avisarem a companheiros distantes que está acontecendo algum problema a tempo...  
- Mas agora... Para que lado viramos para irmos ao encontro de Tomoe?- Saturn perguntou.  
- Acho que não precisaremos ir correndo pela rua... Lembram-se do aeroporto? Podemos ir pulando pelos muros e telhados e ainda por cima correndo muito mais rápido do que em nossas formas normais! - Uranus disse.  
- Pelos telhados?- Mercury estava espantado.  
- E por que não?- Jupiter disse, enquanto pegava impulso para pular no muro à sua frente.  
Pouco depois, os Pirate Knights e Íris que ia nos ombros de Venus, pulavam e corriam rapidamente pelos telhados de Tóquio, até que, depois de atravessarem muitos quarteirões, ruas e bairros, chegaram a um prédio em construção. Mercury invocou seu visor e após digitar alguns dados anunciou:  
- Não está protegida por nenhum campo de força, o que permite que entremos.  
- O problema é entrar aonde e por onde...- disse Neptune, enquanto passava os olhos pelo terreno.  
  
Enquanto os Pirate Knights observavam o terreno e discutiam por onde podiam entrar, um par de olhos de gato de abriram, ocultos pelas sombras da construção. Fora uma boa idéia ter seguido o poder, pela primeira vez estava vendo aqueles que povoaram as histórias de sua infância e adolescência e ainda pro cima em ação! Mas o que estavam fazendo ali, o que os tinha atraído para aquele lugar? Tinha que continuar observando, oculta pelas sombras, o que eles fariam...  
- A entrada para o subsolo é ali- disse Mercury apontando para um ponto da construção.  
- Então vamos...- Jupiter disse.  
- ...e que Serenity esteja conosco- disse Íris, calmamente.  
A escuridão era absoluta a partir da abertura, o que fez com que Venus concentrasse um pouco de luz em seus dedos esquerdos para que o caminho fosse iluminado, gesto imitado por Jupiter. Os corredores mórbidos daquele lugar ainda estavam vivos na mente de Pluto, que disse:  
- Lembro-me bem desse lugar, e posso levá-los até a base. E lembram- se do que falamos sobre divisão do grupo? Será desnecessário aqui, vamos todos juntos.  
Como poderia esquecer o horror que passara ao entrar naquele lugar pela primeira vez? Não apenas o horror natural que as paredes mórbidas e escuras, onde o som de alguma coisa que passava por grandes tubulações era a única coisa que se ouvia, mas também o de descobrir que coisas completamente fora da lógica estavam acontecendo... Além de que fora naquele dia que conhecera alguém que mexeria bastante com seu coração...  
Mercury estava com o visor convertido para a detecção de radiação infravermelha, porém... Estava chegando a uma conclusão interessante, e assustadora:  
- Não tem nada vivo nesse lugar!  
- Mas e isso lá é ruim? Já imaginou se tivessem mesmo vinte monstros iguais ao da loja?- Venus estava espantada. Por que era ruim não haver nada vivo no caminho?  
- É que na pior das hipóteses, caímos em uma armadilha- disse Neptune.  
- Será que nosso plano deu tão errado assim?  
Pluto olhava novamente para a sala onde havia um trono vazio e uma máquina que processava alguma coisa, enquanto um calafrio percorria sua espinha. Estava ali novamente... A sala era a mesma e estava vazia da mesma maneira, porém não sentia tanto medo quanto da primeira vez que estivera ali. A presença dos companheiros a confortava e sentia segurança até mesmo para enfrentar Tomoe-sensei, ou melhor, o demônio que o dominara.  
- Olhem... Aquela sala está acesa, deve ser ali a base- disse Saturn, apontando para um lado onde havia um pouco de luz.  
Todo o grupo seguiu para um local onde havia uma porta, e que por ela vinha a luz. Ao abri-la, deram de cara com uma longa escadaria, onde na parte de cima havia outra porta, que levava a uma sala iluminada. Os degraus foram atravessados rapidamente, mas houve uma hesitação quando chegaram junto à porta. Mercury aproximou-se, e depois de sua análise, disse:  
- Tem gente lá dentro...  
- É agora ou nunca!- Saturn disse, enquanto conjurava sua alabarda.  
- É hora...- Jupiter disse, enquanto entrava na sala.  
Pouco adiante da porta, um cientista cujas lentes dos óculos refletiam a luz, gargalhava enquanto misturava substâncias contidas em dois tubos de ensaio. Sua substância nutritiva estava quase pronta, faltava apenas a dose certa de mais um ingrediente para que suas criaturas pudessem ser mantidas vivas até que a época do plano ser posto em prática chegasse!  
- Tomoe-sensei...  
- O que foi, Kaolinite-kun? Já disse para não me interromper!  
Quando o cientista se virou, percebeu que a poucos metros de seu rosto estava uma alabarda e que sete figuras o observavam com expressões sérias. A pergunta era óbvia, porém necessária: - Quem são vocês?  
- Os defensores do Sistema Solar, Pirate Knights! Mas não viemos aqui para nos apresentar, Tomoe-sensei- Jupiter deu uma ênfase especial à última palavra.  
- Temos um assunto a tratar com o senhor...- disse Pluto.  
- Assunto? Não trato assunto nenhum com um bando de adolescentes desordeiros com fantasias.  
- Acho que temos de ser mais enfáticos... Venus, por favor- disse Jupiter.  
Venus deu um passo a frente, enquanto Jupiter apontava para alguns tanques que continham um líquido avermelhado em seu interior.  
- Eve star beam!  
O raio serviu para que os tanques de vidro quebrassem e todo o líquido que continham esparramar-se pelo chão, o que enfureceu o cientista possuído.  
- Vândalos, vão pagar por isso!  
Antes que Tomoe se mexesse, Saturn aproximou mais sua alabarda, o que impedia que o cientista tentasse qualquer movimento. Neptune tomou a palavra:  
- Nós é que somos os vândalos? E quem aqui mandou um exército de monstros para um aeroporto, além dos isolados em lugares específicos?  
- E você acha que sou um guru para saber, mocinha?  
- Não se faça de cínico, isso só pode ser obra do senhor!- Pluto disse.  
- E o que eu ganharia com isso? Ou acham que sou um terroristazinho amador que quer fazer bagunça e chamar atenção? Se estou fazendo um trabalho a longo prazo quero tudo, menos atenção!  
Ele estava certo, pensou Mercury. Aparentemente, não havia nenhum monstro por ali e se o cientista quisesse reagir ou destruí-los, já o teria feito, não seria a alabarda de Saturn que o impediria. A sensação que tinha, e também todo o grupo, era a de que tinham seguido uma pista errada e agora estavam nas mãos de Tomoe, que por sorte não parecia com muita vontade de brigar:  
- Não temos nada a ver com o que está fazendo aqui e planejando, assim como você não tem a ver com nossos planos e inimigos. Queria pedir um favor em troca do nosso silêncio e mesmo da nossa vista grossa. Deixe Beckham-san em paz, tire a acusação de sequestro- disse Jupiter.  
- E o que vocês tem a ver com isso?  
- Temos muito a ver- disse Pluto, um pouco alterada.  
- Acho que entendo... Ela escolheu seu lado então. Se é isso o que ela quer, será o que terá.  
- Era isso então... E se não se meterem no nosso caminho, não nos meteremos no seu- disse Jupiter, se virando.  
Tomoe apenas observava, sem reagir, o grupo de jovens que saía literalmente correndo da sua sala. Era o que faltava, um bando de jovens arruaceiros para atrapalharem toda a articulação para trazer o Silêncio ao mundo, mas não custava fazer a vontade deles e deixá-los ir. Para que se importar com idiotas fantasiados, ainda mais quando seu Mestre despertasse?  
Já do lado de fora da construção, uma vez que tinham saído o mais rápido possível com medo de uma possível represália, os Pirate Knights paravam para tomar um ar e também para conversar um pouco sobre o que tinha acontecido. Se não era obra de Tomoe, quem estava fazendo com que os monstros atacassem? Porém, o maior problema nem era esse. Tiveram sorte por o cientista não ter feito nada contra eles, mas e se na perseguição de alguém ou alguma coisa, acabassem em uma cilada da qual não pudessem sair e fossem mortos, simplesmente por descuido?  
- Falta de uma maior investigação foi uma falha que não podemos repetir- disse Uranus, encarando o chão.  
- Sim... Investigaremos melhor da próxima vez para evitarmos maiores erros e problemas- disse Jupiter, também encarando o chão. Sentia-se um tanto culpado pelo acontecido.  
- Só espero que Tomoe-sensei cumpra a promessa- Pluto também evitava olhar para o grupo.  
- Não precisam ficar desse jeito, esse tipo de coisa acontece mesmo. O que não podemos é repetir o erro- disse Saturn.  
- Mesmo que por um caminho tortuoso, pelo menos agora sabemos de uma coisa: Tomoe-sensei não tem nada a ver com esses monstros, logo... quem é o responsável?- Mercury perguntou.  
- Será que é uma invasão intergaláctica?- Venus arriscou.  
- Provavelmente não, invasões intergalácticas geralmente obedecem outras estratégias. Por exemplo, eles não atacariam a população civil como esses monstros fizeram- disse Íris.  
- Então... O que pode ser?- Saturn perguntou.  
- Temos um grande problema aqui... Não sabemos quem está por trás disso e nem temos alguma pista!- Neptune comentou.  
- O jeito é esperar que essas pistas apareçam- disse Uranus.  
- Apesar de que monstros que simplesmente se desfazem após a morte não são nada normais... Aliás, isso não existe, pelo menos não nesse mundo!- Pluto disse.  
- Mas Íris acabou de dizer que não é uma invasão intergaláctica- disse Venus.  
- Pode até ser uma espécie desse planeta, mas nunca nenhum cientista registrou nada parecido. Nem a forma, nem o que acontece quando é morto e nem os traços de inteligência e mesmo fala...- disse Pluto.  
- Acho que não temos mais nada para fazer aqui, vamos para casa- disse Jupiter, olhando para os prédios ao redor.  
O grupo tomou um impulso e foi pulando pelos telhados, deixando as construções que escondiam o laboratório secreto de Tomoe ficavam cada vez mais para trás, para serem esquecidas porque não diziam respeito a eles. Cometeram um erro que não poderia ser repetido, mas lutariam o mais que pudessem para que não fosse e certamente haveria uma certa investigação e mais pistas antes de tomarem alguma decisão.  
Enquanto isso, um par de olhos de gato piscava devagar, enquanto as informações eram absorvidas e processadas. Então queria dizer que eles não sabiam quem estavam enfrentando e nem tinham nenhuma pista que os fizesse descobrir? Ótimo! Isso poderia ser bom para seus futuros planos... É mais difícil lutar quando não se sabe o que se enfrenta, não pôde deixar de pensar. E seria essa a sua tática, apesar de que precisava de um bom plano primeiro... Uma pequena risadinha soou antes que a serva do Castelo da Escuridão teleportasse-se para onde era o portal que a levaria para casa.  
  
***  
  
- E estamos aqui na entrevista coletiva que o cientista Tomoe Souichi convocou, e ouviremos agora o que ele tem para falar.  
- ...apesar da mobilização que convoquei, inclusive da polícia, para o possível sequestro de Beckham-san, recebi notícias de que ela está na Inglaterra para resolver assuntos pessoais, sem avisar ao próprio chefe apesar da tragédia que nos abateu. Provavelmente devido à sua pouca idade ela não ponderou muito sobre conseqüências... Estou retirando a queixa e anunciando também a sua demissão da equipe de cientistas das corporações Tomoe.  
- Então está resolvido o caso da jovem cientista Beckham Cassandra e tudo não passou de um mal-entendido. Shidou Hikaru, do centro de convenções de Tóquio para o Jornal da ZFR.  
Rika desligava a televisão, a notícia que esperavam já tinha sido dada. Bom, pelo menos Tomoe cumprira a promessa... Mas Cassie teve de pagar um preço sobre sua escolha: estava sem emprego e provavelmente depois de ser taxada como irresponsável teria uma certa dificuldade para conseguir uma nova contratação. Porém, o principal ela tinha conseguido: estava livre!  
- Pelo menos aquela confusão toda de ontem à noite serviu para alguma coisa- disse Storm.  
- Não podemos negar que Tomoe-sensei cumpriu a promessa- disse Ryo.  
- Temos um problema a menos- disse Sarah.  
- Eu gostaria de oferecer um belo jantar essa noite, em comemoração ao que aconteceu! Mas acho que cabe a Cassie-chan decidir- disse Rika.  
- Eu quero mesmo é rever minha casa, estou com saudades! Adorei minha estadia aqui, mas está na hora de ir embora! Estou com saudades da minha cama, das minhas roupas... Rika-chan, adorei estar aqui, você é uma anfitriã e tanto, mas quero ir para casa...  
- Entendo, Cassie-chan- disse Rika, sorrindo.  
- O jantar fica para uma próxima ocasião- disse Cassie, também sorrindo.  
- Hum... mas eu estou com fome. Sempre que anoitece eu tenho fome- disse Ishtar, olhando para o céu.  
- Daqui a pouco fazemos um jantar só para nós- disse Rika, séria e com algumas gotas na testa. Ishtar só pensava em comer por um acaso?  
- Com licença, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas- disse Cassie saindo da sala.  
- Acho que nós também não poderemos ficar aqui para sempre. Tenho que ver minha transferência para a Toudai e procurar um apartamento- disse Jack.  
- Sarah, você gostaria de ficar aqui? Assim eu não me sentiria sozinha e você teria um lugar bastante confortável para ficar- disse Rika.  
- Mas eu fico sem jeito de morar assim!  
- Não precisa ficar, ué! Acho que apesar do pouco tempo juntas já somos amigas!  
- Amigas...- Sarah disse baixinho. Nunca tivera uma amiga antes...  
- Storm, você aceita dividir um apartamento? Você também não tem para onde ir.  
- Eu adoraria, Jack, mas não tenho como pagar... Tenho que arranjar um emprego primeiro, não acha?  
- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Você será contratado pelas Organizações Tenoh, para alguma colocação em alguma empresa- disse Rika, sorrindo.  
Storm olhou para Rika espantado. Ela... lhe daria um emprego honesto? Era melhor do que poderia imaginar! Poderia finalmente trabalhar honestamente!  
- Não sei como agradecer...  
- Então não agradeça- disse Rika, sorrindo.  
Pouco depois, Cassie voltava com uma pequena mochila nas costas. Tinha precisado comprar uma ou outra peças de roupa durante sua estadia fora de casa, mas nada que pudesse substituir as roupas que tinha em casa, e que queria vestir. Após os cumprimentos de despedida, Cassie disse:  
- Não é muito tarde, mas eu não gostaria de ir sozinha para casa. Alguém me acompanha?  
- Eu me ofere... AI! - Ishtar já ia falando, mas Sarah a beliscou antes que concluísse a frase.  
- Eu te acompanho. Não precisa carregar sua mochila, eu levo para você- disse Storm, levantando-se.  
- Então vamos- disse Cassie, sorrindo.  
Storm passou o braço pelo ombro da companheira, enquanto saíam da sala observados pelos companheiros. Rika, Sarah, Jack e Ryo trocavam sorrisos, como quem dizia que certamente teriam novidades no dia seguinte, enquanto Ishtar não estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. Por que Cassie-chan preferira que Storm-kun a levasse? Que coisa, estava se sentindo isolada! E qual o motivo daqueles sorrisos bestas nos seus companheiros?  
  
***  
  
Um prédio residencial em Juuban, residência de pessoas de classe média-alta. Era difícil arranjar apartamentos tão grandes em Tóquio... Três quartos, uma sala grande, cozinha espaçosa... O casal de ingleses conseguira um excelente negócio se mudando para esse prédio quando chegaram ao Japão, coisa de vinte anos antes. A filha desse casal tinha um belo patrimônio, tinha recebido uma boa herança, como podia ser observado no apartamento. Porém, isso não fora o suficiente para garantir sua felicidade e mesmo sua integração com outras pessoas.  
O porteiro cumprimentava a jovem moradora, andara preocupado com o que vira no jornal, e declarava-se aliviado por não ter acontecido nada demais. Cassie, porém, estava ansiosa para ir para casa, e foi o que aconteceu depois de alguns poucos minutos de conversa. Ao abrir a porta, nem se importou em estar ao lado de Storm: tirou os sapatos e entrou correndo, mergulhando no sofá e rindo:  
- Estava com saudades daqui, pensei que nunca mais veria minha casa outra vez!  
Storm sorria, enquanto tirava os sapatos para entrar. Sim... Ela parecia mesmo estar feliz em voltar! E sentia uma leve inveja dessa felicidade... Queria ter um lugar para voltar, também, um lugar para sentir saudades. Não que não sentisse de sua família, mas sabia que nunca seria recebido novamente por eles, mesmo se tivesse oportunidade de voltar para Santos. Cérebro, também. Não pudera fazer nada por ele e tinha certeza que já era tarde demais. Só não iria se lamentar toda vida pelo inevitável...  
- Nossa, mas que bagunça! Você vai pensar que sou uma desorganizada- disse Cassie, enquanto pegava um ou outro livro que estavam no chão.  
- De jeito nenhum. Sua casa é bem arrumada para a de uma garota da sua idade que vive sozinha.  
- Acha mesmo? Obrigada, então!  
Cassie andava de um lado para o outro, primeiro levando um livro, depois levando sua mochila para dentro... De repente, parou como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante:  
- O Sweet Joe!  
- Quem é esse?  
- Meu peixe de estimação que... que... que...- ela olhava fixamente para o aquário, onde o corpo sem vida de seu peixe boiava. - ...morreu...  
A alegria de outrora desapareceu em um instante, enquanto uma expressão de choque estampava-se no rosto da jovem. Aquele que fora seu companheiro por tanto tempo tinha a deixado! Sabia tanto que a vida é efêmera quanto que seu peixe, apesar da alegria e conforto que a dava, nunca sequer suspeitara de sua existência, mas sofria:  
- Ele era meu único amigo...  
Uma pequena lágrima rolava por seu rosto, lágrima essa que parou em uma mão que acariciava seu rosto e não deixava que mais lágrimas caíssem. Sentia que estava sendo envolvida por braços fortes e que os lábios do dono desses braços encostavam-se nos seus. Sentia também a língua dele e isso era... estranho, mas depois foi se tornando tão gostoso! Nunca tinha beijado antes e estava adorando a sensação! Porém... ele se afastou...  
- Desculpe, eu não resisti, mas prometo que não vai se repetir mais...- Storm estava um tanto encabulado.  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas...  
Agora era a vez das mãos delicadas da garota passearem pelo rosto do jovem devagar, com o máximo de carinho que podia dar. Passeavam também pelos cabelos castanho-escuros que caíam levemente sobre seus olhos, mas para tirá-los dali. Os olhos castanhos liam a vontade dos olhos verdes em sua frente e não demorou mais do que poucos instantes para que esses olhos se fechassem para um novo beijo...  
Um casal nascia naquele dia, porém não seria exagero dizer que demorara. Ambos haviam se apaixonado assim que colocaram os olhos um no outro e era o sentimento mais profundo de qualquer um que já tivessem sentido. Não estavam mais sós, agora teriam alguém para compartilhar tanto sentimentos quanto sensações, tanto pensamentos quanto o próprio corpo... Eram mais do que amigos ou mesmo amantes... Tinham se encontrado e, se não houvesse nenhum acidente de percurso, ficariam juntos para toda a eternidade, a partir daquele momento.  
  
^.^  
  
O que está achando do meu texto? Sua opinião é importante para mim! mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


	8. Chamas do Amor e da Guerra

CAPÍTULO 7- CHAMAS DE AMOR E DE GUERRA  
  
O som dos dedos que se encontravam com um teclado se fazia ouvir por toda a sala silenciosa, juntamente com o rangido do funcionamento de uma ou outra máquina, promovendo uma sinfonia incessante e monótona que já durava alguns dias. O barulho dos dedos que encontravam teclas apenas parou quando a pessoa que digitava olhou fixamente para a tela, lendo com um sorriso de satisfação os dados que havia conseguido depois de tanto trabalho:  
- Acho que terminei...  
Essa pessoa passou os dedos de leve pelos cabelos azul-claros e espreguiçou-se, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelas máquinas que trabalhavam na sala. Sua análise tinha terminado, agora era só ajustar os detalhes finais para sue plano estar pronto! Teria de sacrificar um servo se queria continuar, mas perdas eram inevitáveis se queria ganhar uma batalha. Tinha elegido como prioridade o despertar da Mestra e somente quando estivesse próxima de atingir esse objetivo começaria a articular-se para destruir os Pirate Knights, tanto porque teria o apoio e auxílio dela quanto porque certamente receberia a patente de general, o que abriria ainda mais portas e definitivamente faria com que não tivesse de prestar contas a ninguém, exceto à Mestra.  
Mas, enquanto tinha de prestar contas àqueles dois idiotas, tinha de sujeitar-se a eles... Não, sujeitar-se não era a palavra que procurava... Iria apenas tolerá-los. E por falar neles, os generais entravam na sala. Sílica e Cuprum tinham uma expressão inquisitória, procurariam qualquer erro e defeito, por menor que fosse e parecesse, nos planos da subordinada: - Senhores, eu gostaria de pedir permissão para requisitar os serviços de um servo.  
- Para quê?- Perguntou Cuprum.  
- Ora, para quê! Para absorver energia humana!  
"E nesse processo ser morto... Mas é isso mesmo o que eu quero, infelizmente", Aneurocito não pôde deixar de pensar.  
- E dos serviços de qual servo você gostaria?- Sílica perguntou.  
- Existe algum nos calabouços que esteja condenado à morte, mas que tenha um bom treinamento?  
- Smelly- disse Cuprum após alguns segundos de raciocínio.  
- Então quero seus serviços e se ele for bem-sucedido quero que seja perdoado, qualquer que tenha sido seu crime.  
- O que é isso, virou uma pacificadora agora?- Sílica perguntou ironicamente.  
- Se me pediram um plano, não me contestem.  
- Tudo bem.- disse Cuprum, irritado. – Smelly, apresente-se!  
Instantes depois, um servo que parecia uma árvore estilizada na forma humana, com a pele parecendo a casca de uma árvore e longos cabelos formados de heras apareceu. Cuprum disse, um pouco irritado:  
- Você obedecerá às ordens da Aneurocito.  
- Então, Smelly, que nos teleportemos para Tóquio- disse Aneurocito.  
- E por que não resolve seus planos aqui na sala de controle? Vai gastar energia à toa?- Sílica perguntou, irritada.  
- Porque eu quero, além disso sei muito bem o que estou fazendo- disse Aneurocito, pouco antes de se teleportar juntamente com seu servo.  
Sílica olhava com raiva para o espaço vazio deixado após a partida da subordinada, assim como Cuprum. O que era isso agora, insubordinação? Será que Aneurocito tinha esquecido quem era e com quem estava lidando? O general disse, enquanto olhava para a tela de alguma das máquinas, sem se importar muito com o que havia ali:  
- Acho bom aquela garota ter cuidado... Insubordinação é crime e se ela continuar com esse tipo de comportamento será severamente punida.  
- Que ela conclua seu plano antes disso, assim teremos menos trabalho- disse Sílica.  
- Às vezes acho que não foi uma boa idéia termos deixado tudo nas mãos dela...  
- Agora não temos como voltar atrás...  
- E nem temos energia para mandar nosso próprio servo para lá...  
Ao invés das usuais gargalhadas que já eram marcas registradas dos generais, dessa vez apenas muxoxos e suspiros de lamentação foram ouvidos. Ao mesmo tempo em que queriam o término do plano de Aneurocito, que a Mestra fosse logo despertada e tudo se esclarecesse, desejavam ardentemente que tudo desse errado à subordinada, que ela fosse derrotada o mais humilhantemente possível...  
  
Ryo passeava pelo pátio de sua escola, ora observando um ou outro casal que se escondia no meio das folhagens para namorar, ora um ou outro colega que passava com um livro debaixo do braço, provavelmente saindo de uma sessão concentrada de estudos. Na verdade, não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali com seus livros todos em sua mochila... Aliás, sabia sim, estava esperando Rika sair do seu treinamento junto ao clube de esgrima e os participantes não gostavam muito de platéia...  
Aproximou-se da janela da grande sala onde praticavam, talvez para ver alguma luta, mas mais provavelmente para procurar com os olhos Rika e certificar-se de que tudo ia bem com ela. Graças ao equipamento que não fazia com que os jogadores se diferenciassem, não sabia exatamente qual deles era Rika, mas podia ver uma figura alta e esguia seguida de outra um tanto mais alta e eles iriam lutar. A figura um pouco menor era muito ágil e defendia-se e atacava em uma rapidez que tornava até difícil ao observador perceber o que estava acontecendo...  
- A gaijin nunca vai vencer Akio-sempai...  
Ryo olhou para o lado com o rabo dos olhos: Kyoko tinha acabado de sair do treino das líderes de torcida, inclusive vestia-se ainda com o uniforme do clube e segurava o bastão das acrobacias. Era incrível, ela estava naquele clube desde a quarta série e muitas daquelas amigas que a pajeavam vinham de lá e estavam ali somente por ela...  
- Sakamoto-san...  
- Não entendo como você consegue conviver com essa menina, Kage-san!  
- E eu não entendo como consegue não gostar dela sem nunca terem sequer conversado- foi a resposta.  
Ryo sentiu um calafrio pela espinha após dizer essa frase. Nunca, desde que entrara na mesma classe de Kyoko e isso aconteceu na segunda série do primário, tinha conversado com ela, quanto mais dado uma resposta! Coisas estranhas acontecem, poderia dizer algum observador cínico...  
Dentro da sala, uma das figuras levava um golpe no abdome, o que caracterizava o fim da luta. Essa figura retirou a máscara e arrumou os cabelos cor-de-rosa que estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo por baixo dessas. Seu adversário também tirava a máscara e acariciava seu sabre de leve:  
- Não sou muito boa com o sabre...- disse Rika.  
- Nada que não resolva com treino. Além disso, tem que aprender a não abrir tanto sua guarda!- Akio disse, enquanto tirava as luvas.  
- Não sei, acho que interiorizei aquela máxima de "a melhor defesa é um bom ataque" e de vez em quando tenho uns lapsos desses.  
- Outra coisa que só treino resolve, então acho que devemos insistir um pouco nisso. – Akio olhou para um grande relógio em um ponto da parede e disse alto, dirigindo-se ao grupo. – Por hoje chega, estão dispensados.  
Alguns minutos depois, Rika saiu da sala com uma pequena mochila nas costas e uma expressão de cansaço. Cumprimentou Kyoko educadamente, mas essa fingiu que não viu o cumprimento. "Ciumeira besta até hoje...", pensou Rika, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ryo aproximou-se dela, sorrindo, enquanto segurava sua mochila:  
- Foi bom o treino hoje, Rika-chan?  
- Foi sim... E que gentileza sua me esperar!  
- Ora, não tínhamos combinado de fazer o trabalho de física juntos?  
- Que bom que você se dispôs a me ajudar, estou com um pouco de dificuldade na matéria...  
- Ah, o que é isso! Agora vamos para a biblioteca!  
Rika arrumou a mochila nas costas, enquanto abotoava um último botão da camisa branca sem mangas que usava por baixo do uniforme escolar, já que seu casaco também estava na mochila.  
- Rika-san...  
A garota e Ryo viraram para trás: era Akio, que segurava também uma mochila. Kyoko tentava pegar sua mão, mas ele desviava a todo instante, deixando a loira furiosa:  
- Hai, Akio-sempai?  
- Estou... ansioso pelo próximo treino.  
Os olhos negros de Akio observavam o sorriso de Rika, que se afastava, e muito mais do que somente esse sorriso... Como a achava linda, era a mulher mais bonita que já vira em sua vida! Como achava gracioso o peito que levantava e abaixava seguindo o ritmo de sua respiração e ainda por cima ela deixara os primeiros botões da camisa abertos! Não percebeu quando respondeu a um aceno e nem que ficou observando seus passos até que se afastasse e saísse da escola. Foi acordar quando uma nervosa Kyoko começou a gritar em sua frente:  
- O que a gaijin tem que eu não tenho? Se é o fato de jogar esgrima, como você, eu entro no clube agora mesmo!  
- Largue de besteira, Kyoko.  
- Eu sou sua namorada, você tem de prestar atenção em mim, não nessa menina!  
- Já disse pra largar de besteira...  
Akio largou a mão de Kyoko, que irritou-se profundamente mas achou melhor não continuar a discussão, sob pena de perder a companhia do namorado pelo resto do dia. A gaijin estava tirando-a do sério, como se atrevia a se oferecer tanto para o namorado alheio! Como se não tivesse percebido os botões da camisa deixados abertos propositadamente, era um convite para que Akio ou qualquer outro homem olhasse! - Vamos, temos trabalho de física para fazer...- disse Kyoko, tentando quebrar o gelo.  
- Desculpe se esqueci de avisar, acabei fazendo o trabalho com o Keisuke-kun. Acho que você deveria fazer com Kitsune-chan, ela te convidou hoje durante a aula...  
- Tudo bem...- Kyoko estava profundamente magoada. Akio nunca tinha deixado de fazer um trabalho com ela desde o início do namoro.  
- Estou cansado, peguei pesado demais no treino hoje. Quer que eu te acompanhe até a estação de trem? - Por mim tudo bem...  
  
- Não entendo como aquela menina pode ser tão implicante com você!  
A frase era dita por Ryo, que levava a mochila um tanto displicentemente em um ombro só por alguns instantes para tirar seu casaco, enquanto caminhava calmamente ao lado de Rika pelas ruas de Juubangai, até chegarem à estação de metrô para irem à biblioteca. Obviamente, estava falando sobre Kyoko.  
- Nem esquente com isso, é uma crise de ciúmes...  
- Lembro que foi uma confusão esse início de namoro entre ela e Sasaki-san! Na verdade, todos pensávamos que ele namoraria outra menina, mas de um dia para o outro ele apareceu com a Sakamoto-san! Nunca soube direito porque, acho que só perguntando para alguém mais íntimo eu obteria a resposta, mas que eu achei estranho e sei que muita gente também, isso sim- Ryo deliciava-se fofocando. Não era porque não conversava com seus colegas de classe que se abstinha de ouvi-las e, agora que tinha uma ouvinte, repassá-las.  
Rika deu algumas risadinhas, enquanto parava para abotoar a parte superior de sua camisa. Estava com tanto calor que deixara alguns botões abertos, mas agora já tinha se refrescado e podia fechá-los:  
- Mas se ela não faz questão de minha amizade, eu é que não vou fazer questão da dela...  
- Você reparou que faz duas semanas que nada estranho acontece, depois de dois ataques em dias seguidos?- Ryo disse, olhando para o chão, após alguns instantes de silêncio.  
- Ontem estava pensando uma coisa... Cassie-chan disse que pode ser até uma espécie desse planeta, mas nunca registrada por ninguém. E se essa espécie se alimenta de nós, humanos, e só estamos impedindo a vida deles?  
- Mas então por que tanta destruição e também lembro claramente que o monstro da loja queria nos matar!  
- E se só estão tentando sobreviver e nós atravessamos o caminho deles, hein? E se nós somos os culpados da vinda deles? Humanos não possuem predadores, mas o que impede que esses seres o sejam? Não quero ser a responsável pela destruição de uma espécie!  
- Prefiro não pensar muito nisso, ainda mais quando a nossa espécie é a ameaçada, principalmente pessoas próximas a nós.  
Rika abaixou os olhos, enquanto continuavam o caminho rumo à estação de metrô que já estava próxima. Era pedir muito tentar entender o motivo de tantas mortes, tanto das pessoas de Tóquio quanto desses monstros estranhos? Ryo estava certo em um ponto, o monstro da loja tinha tentado matá-los propositadamente. Então será que estavam envolvidos diretamente nesses ataques, que os provocavam? Será que não estavam sobrando, eram uma ameaça à tentativa dos monstros de sobreviver? Não era justo, não podia ser a responsável pela destruição de uma espécie!  
- Rika-chan... Vamos entrar no metrô, já estamos na porta dele!  
- Gomen...  
Nem percebera que tinha chegado à estação e estava entrando no metrô, de tão perdida que estava em seus pensamentos. Se pudesse fazer apenas uma pergunta, mesmo que tivesse de pagar bastante caro por sua ousadia, seria a seguinte: por que os fatos estavam tomando esses rumos?  
  
Mais carros, mais pessoas e muito mais barulho e tumulto do que no resto do dia: era hora do rush, no centro de Tóquio. Milhões de pessoas iam para casa depois de um árduo dia de trabalho, ou mesmo circulavam de um lugar para outro. O trânsito fluía com um pouco mais de dificuldade, assim como as pessoas, porém era uma agitação a qual todos já estavam se acostumados, talvez desde bebês.  
Entre os milhares de andantes, um garoto destacava-se não só por ser um tanto mais alto do que a média, mas também por sua relativa calma ao andar. Já fazia uma semana que finalmente tinha um trabalho honesto... Graças às articulações de Rika, agora era Silva-kun, o mais novo office-boy de uma imobiliária das Organizações Tenoh e como se isso fosse pouco, ela ainda estava articulando para que se tornasse um imigrante legal. Apesar de toda a identificação adquirida naqueles poucos dias de convívio, estava impressionado com a atenção da colega. Para que todas essas gentilezas com alguém que ainda não deixara de ser um estranho?  
Seus olhos passeavam pelas vitrines, observando roupas e jóias. Cassie ficaria bonita usando aquele vestido, pensou enquanto olhava para uma loja. Cassie, sua e somente sua... Não entendia como podia ter se identificado tanto também com tão pouco tempo de convívio, e como gostava dela! Mas também via o quanto sua vida fora vazia durante todos os anos em que não a conhecia, que não a teve em seus braços, que não sentiu seus lábios doces e macios... Usaria todas as suas forças, faria o possível e o impossível para que, agora que a tinha, não a perdesse jamais.  
Ao passar por uma vitrine onde havia um espelho, não pôde deixar de sorrir: seu novo chefe não implicara com seu brinco! Olhava também para suas roupas: uma camisa social azul-clara e uma calça social marrom, além de sapatos novos. Um presente da namorada, provavelmente para deixá-lo mais incentivado ainda para começar a trabalhar, mas como ansiava receber seu pagamento para poder comprar algumas roupas, além de ajudar Jack com as despesas do apartamento!  
Jack... De certa maneira, o admirava e invejava. Como queria também ter uma família que não questionasse muito, apenas lamentasse, a escolha do filho de morar no Japão e ainda por cima mandar uma mesada bastante polpuda! Tinham alugado um apartamento em um prédio barato e o joviano sabia que, no fundo, era por sua causa, pois insistiria em pagar metade dos gastos de um mês, como é geralmente estipulado quando duas pessoas dividem um apartamento, e o lugar que o companheiro arranjara permitiria isso.  
Era por ele que seus novos amigos tinham feito tanta coisa, como não podia sentir-se lisonjeado? Nunca em toda sua vida fora tão estimado e mimado e já estava ficando com medo de ficar mal-acostumado com tantas mordomias! Por falar em mordomias... Cérebro. Não conseguira ajudá-lo... Pois bem, não conseguira e fim! Mesmo que no fundo doesse, não poderia fazer mais nada e ficar se culpando não resolveria sua situação, tampouco aliviaria alguma coisa! Então faria uma certa força para não pensar mais nisso...  
Storm caminhou calmamente pela entrada da estação de metrô, enquanto conferia o tíquete antes de passá-lo na catraca. Sua nova vida, sua nova chance e, quem sabe, até a realização de seu sonho não deixavam de ser emocionantes. Nunca pudera imaginar, nem em seu melhor sonho, que as coisas poderiam acontecer com ele como tinham e estavam acontecendo...  
  
O anoitecer já se aproximava, o que podia ser percebido pelas nuvens rosadas que se espalhavam pelo céu. Um rapaz fitava calmamente esse céu com algumas nuvens cor-de-rosa, enquanto mentalmente confirmava que não haveria chuva durante aquela noite. Em seguida sua visão se estendeu até os limites possíveis, no vasto horizonte que se abria a sua frente. A cidade além de bonita palpitava em vida, como podia perceber pela agitação de pedestres e carros ao longe.  
A leve brisa percorreu seu rosto, o que fez com que fechasse os olhos negros amendoados para aproveitá-la e relaxasse quando o vento soprou seus cabelos também negros. Ao abri-los novamente, ajeitou-se onde estava sentado para não perder o equilíbrio.  
Tóquio possui vários pontos turísticos, porém um em especial mexia com a alma e coração do rapaz à mercê da brisa: a Torre de Tóquio. Para ele era muito mais do que simplesmente um ponto de onde turistas podiam ver a imensidão da cidade... Aquele era seu lugar, seus domínios se estendiam por muito além do horizonte... Quantos metros ela media mesmo? 333? Que fosse, o que realmente importava era que essa mesma torre havia dado a maior prova de superação e força que exigira de si mesmo: nesse exato instante estava no topo dela, sentado no apoio onde estavam algumas antenas. Nenhum segurança nunca conseguira pegá-lo e nunca sequer desequilibrara-se quando estava ali em cima. Era a prova de que era ágil como um gato... Como um Kuroi Neko, completou. Seus pensamentos fizeram com que um sorriso de sarcasmo surgisse em seu rosto enquanto repetia calmamente, observando a cidade que se estendia sob seus pés: - Você está vendo onde pode chegar, Chaz? O que acha desse lugar, é o suficiente para você, gosta daqui? E aqueles idiotas, os babacas que se achavam o máximo, os tais de Cérebro e Storm? Será que algum dia algum daqueles paspalhos chegou perto do que está fazendo nesse momento?  
Uma gargalhada ecoou pela Torre de Tóquio enquanto Chaz arrumava a bandana vermelha que segurava seus cabelos. De vez em quando era bom falar consigo mesmo, por que não? Algum ouvinte poderia até mesmo chamá-lo de maluco, mas ele não era. Malucos eram aqueles que tomavam as rédeas, que mandavam em tudo, que usavam o mundo como seu teatro de fantoches! Aliás... malucos eram aqueles que aceitavam ser os fantoches.  
O jovem sentiu o estômago, o que interrompeu seus pensamentos. Estava com fome mas não tinha dinheiro, seu suprimento para a semana tinha acabado. Além disso, não poderia recorrer aos Kuroi Neko, apesar de que nem precisaria. Era simples... Assaltar velhinhas no metrô rendia um bom dinheiro e por tabela suas refeições durante a semana! E era o que faria assim que descesse do alto da Torre.  
Pouco depois, misturado à multidão que voltava para casa, o ladrão ousado, o antigo líder da Kuroi Neko, uma gangue que metia medo no submundo de Tóquio, famosa pela ousadia de seus assaltos, Chaz, buscava aquilo que mais do que provinha seu sustento, era sua principal diversão...  
  
Milhares de pessoas seguiam seu rumo cotidiano, distraídos com a normalidade do dia que se encerrava. Não prestavam atenção, e nem poderiam, em duas figuras ocultas pelas sombras em algum canto da estação de metrô. Olhos de gato brilhavam e a dona desses olhos disse para aquele que era seu subordinado:  
- Está vendo como este lugar é movimentado? Se for discreto, conseguirá a energia de que precisa e ainda atrairá aqueles intrometidos dos Pirate Knights, o que te dará a chance de acabar com eles. E, se tudo ocorrer como planejado, seus crimes serão perdoados e você terá sua liberdade de volta.  
- Smelly! – Foi a resposta do monstro, uma afirmativa. Lutaria com todas as suas forças pela sua liberdade!  
- Estarei observando o resto do plano da sala de controle...  
Aneurocito afastou-se um pouco antes de teleportar-se para junto do portal que a levaria para casa. Não queria ficar ali para ver a morte de um servo, ainda mais quando sabia que tinha mandado-o para morrer... Em uma guerra ocorrem baixas, tentava pensar sem sucesso. Não queria causar a morte de mais iguais, tinha de concluir seu plano logo! Uma lágrima foi derramada enquanto a serva do Castelo da Escuridão voltava para a sala de controle...  
  
O metrô percorria seu caminho, em uma velocidade tão grande que era impossível ver alguma coisa além de borrões pelas janelas. Estava lotado de trabalhadores e estudantes que voltavam após um dia de estafante trabalho e estudo, querendo relaxar no conforto de seus lares...  
Rika estava, por sorte, sentada em um banco, enquanto olhava para algum ponto distante qualquer. Qual era o sentido, por que coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, o que aqueles monstros queriam? E, principalmente, não estava errada em matá-los? Seus pensamentos foram ceifados por Ryo:  
- Levante-se, estamos quase chegando.  
Rika levantou-se com dificuldade devido às muitas pessoas que estavam no corredor do trem e equilibrou-se segurando em um apoio, enquanto arrumava a mochila nas costas. Ryo não pôde deixar de notar que ocorrera uma mudança em sua amiga:  
- O que foi? Seus olhos estão tristes... É por causa da Kyoko-san?  
- Não é nada disso, só estou um tanto angustiada com nossa situação, não consigo entender por que todas essas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo e por que tenho de lutar!  
- Já ouviu falar no princípio de "matar para não morrer"? Já te disse que luto porque se não fizer isso eles me matarão, assim como a você, nossos companheiros e pessoas inocentes. Se estamos em uma guerra, se tem alguém que nos ameaça, assim como àqueles que amamos, não tenho que pensar no que é certo, errado, politicamente correto ou no que quer que seja. Tenho de viver e deixar quem amo viver, mesmo que para isso tenha que causar baixas no outro lado, matar seres que podem não ter noção do mal que estão causando.  
- Você está certo e acho que acabo me acostumando com a idéia de ter de matar esses seres. Mas não entendo, lá no fundo tenho uma sensação estranha... A de que estou mais próxima a eles do que posso sonhar.  
A estação central era anunciada, enquanto Rika e Ryo pediam licença a algumas pessoas para atravessarem o trem rumo à porta, pois aquele era o ponto onde tinham de descer se queriam ir para a biblioteca preferida do mercuriano. Porém, um fato despertou surpresa e uma preocupação imediata nos jovens: as pessoas da estação estavam simplesmente correndo! Entravam no metrô por todas as portas, praticamente esmagando quem se arriscava a sair. As pessoas, desesperadas, não paravam de entrar, enquanto Ryo disse, enquanto era impelido contra a janela juntamente com a companheira:  
- Tem alguma coisa muito errada aqui e vamos morrer esmagados antes de descobrirmos o que é!  
Rika olhava para a confusão de pessoas que corriam desesperadas tentando entrar no metrô antes que as portas se fechassem, o que ocorreria em três minutos pelos seus cálculos. Não tinham como atravessar a multidão de gente, ainda mais indo contra seu curso, mas precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível! A janela estava um pouco suja, devia fazer um longo tempo que não tinha contato com água ou sabão. Janela, sair do metrô... SIM, ERA ISSO!  
- O que está fazendo, Rika-chan?  
A garota tinha tirado um de seus sapatos e o usava como apoio para bater na janela com toda a força que podia canalizar. Tinha que quebrar aquela coisa rápido se queria sair viva daquele metrô! Para concentrar sua força, gritava enquanto desferia os golpes. Ryo disse, assustado:  
- A vidraça é resistente, não vai quebrar assim tão fácil!  
Porém, para o espanto do rapaz e de algum outro observador da cena, foram necessárias apenas três pancadas para que a janela se quebrasse completamente:  
- Mas... Rika-chan... como?  
- Não pergunte nada, só pule!  
Rika e Ryo, o mais rápido que puderam, pularam pela janela, caindo na plataforma de embarque do metrô, que partiu poucos instantes após a fuga desesperada dos colegiais. Foram necessários alguns segundos, enquanto assistiam a correria desesperada de algumas pessoas rumo à saída ou até mesmo tentando correr pelos trilhos, para que descobrissem a causa do pandemônio que se instalara na estação: um monstro que parecia uma planta em formato humanóide podia ser visto:  
- Ah não, falamos cedo demais que os problemas tinham acabado!- Ryo disse, enquanto segurava seu pingente. – PODER DE MERCÚRIO, VENHA A MIM!  
- Estação central do metrô, RÁPIDO!- Rika disse, usando o comunicador. – PODER DE URANO, VENHA A MIM!  
O monstro, ouvindo os gritos, aproximou-se do local onde os dois Pirate Knights estavam, ainda arrastando sua vítima enquanto acabava de sugar sua energia. Então aqueles eram os famosos guerreiros ao qual deveria combater? Pareciam tão fracotes sentados no chão em uma pose tão displicente como estavam! Porém, lembrava-se bem da ordem para matá-los e também da recompensa que ganharia caso conseguisse esse feito: o perdão de seus crimes, a liberdade... Era o que mais queria! E o que conseguiria dentro de pouco.  
- Como se atreve a atacar pessoas inocentes e matá-las? Me enfrente se for capaz, vamos!  
Uranus estava em posição de ataque, enquanto Mercury, um pouco afastado, conjurava sue computador e começava a análise dos dados, o que poderia favorecer a companheira. A uraniana não acreditara que tinha dito a frase anterior, que chamara o monstro para a morte... Porém, era um mal necessário, tinha de acabar se acostumando. E tinha entendido o recado de Ryo, se não agisse, inocentes acabariam por morrer e as pessoas que amava correriam perigo. Além disso, por que não mostrar a força que sabia que tinha e nunca pôde aproveitar nesses monstros? Não fora por intermédio de seu pai que depois de muitos pequenos acidentes com a força que não conseguia controlar quando criança fora iniciada em todo e qualquer esporte possível para que essa força fosse canalizada? Por que não mostrar de uma vez por todas que possuía e sabia controlar sua força?  
A uraninana olhou com sarcasmo para sua vítima, enquanto seu turbilhão de pensamentos continuava. Para bloquear a sensação de culpa por matar um ser vivo sem saber das motivações que o levavam a estar ali, por que não levar sua necessidade de afirmação ao extremo? Seria exatamente isso o que faria.  
- Galactic quake!  
A esfera de energia foi lançada contra Smelly. Para proteger-se, o monstro ergueu uma espécie de cipó ao redor de seu corpo, o que dissipou o ataque sem que lhe causasse ferimento nenhum. Uranus olhava um pouco espantada e recebeu como resposta uma provocação:  
- Está pensando que vai me vencer com isso?  
Sem que Uranus ou Mercury percebessem, um cipó atravessava em alta velocidade o piso da estação, encontrando-se com a canela da uraniana sem que ela tivesse reação, o que provocou sua queda. Dois outros cipós a envolveram pela cintura, erguendo-a e mobilizando-a. "O que um instante de distração tinha causado!", não podia deixar de pensar.  
Ao perceber o que tinha acontecido com a companheira, Mercury largou seu computador, que desmaterializou-se antes de atingir o chão, para tentar acudir a companheira: - Mercury freezing dance!  
Os cristais de gelo envolveram Smelly e seus cipós, imobilizando-os. Porém, era óbvio tanto para Mercury quanto para Uranus que essa barreira duraria pouco, pois estava fina e o monstro tentava se mexer.  
- Se eu tivesse meu florete comigo sairia daqui agora!- Uranus disse, mesmo tendo suas mãos imoblizadas.  
- Se eu quebrar o gelo para tentar tirá-la daí, o monstro vai conseguir se libertar! Tudo o que posso fazer nesse momento é rezar para que nossos companheiros não demorem.  
Uranus deu um longo suspiro em sua prisão. Por que se distraíra, por que se tornara presa fácil? Agora estava em apuros e tudo o que podia fazer era depender de uma ajuda que não sabia se viria a tempo! Era mesmo uma idiota, por que deixar sua defesa completamente aberta? Mas não era hora de recriminar-se, mas de tentar achar alguma solução, mesmo que impossível, para sair de onde estava...  
  
Centro de Tóquio, em plena hora do rush. Dentre as milhares de pessoas que seguiam seu curso diário, um rapaz andava despreocupadamente, passando como sombra entre os passantes. Era hábil, como um ladrão precisava ser. Se quisesse poderia muito bem assaltar qualquer um dos passantes, mas queria ir a um lugar em especial: a estação central de metrô. Por que? Não sabia exatamente, mas sentia que deveria assaltar alguém nessa estação de metrô. Sentir alguma coisa, ser chamado por seu destino... bah, quanta besteira! Como umas idiotices dessas estavam passando por sua mente enquanto andava? Estava indo para a estação central de metrô ao invés de assaltar velhinhas e colegiais indefesas em qualquer outro lugar simplesmente porque gostava dali, além do que não havia nada que compensava o prazer de uma boa caminhada.  
Chaz tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto após o último pensamento. Como se estivesse se preocupando com isso! Sentir o prazer de uma caminhada era coisa de uma burguesia fútil, não de alguém como ele. Era coisa de gente que, ao contrário dele, andava apenas por lazer ou por preocupar-se em enfiar-se nos últimos modelos da moda mundial!  
Não, não era hora de divagar, mas de entrar na estação e roubar às velhinhas e colegiais, pois antes de qualquer coisa precisava comer e divagações nunca encheriam seu estômago. Já devia estar chegando, era só virar a esquina e seguir por mais dois quarteirões que estaria em seu destino e poderia assaltar suas vítimas preferenciais logo.  
Apesar da habilidade adquirida durante os muitos anos de vida nas ruas, que fazia com que passasse pelas pessoas sem ser percebido ou mesmo esbarrar-se em alguém, um senhor com uma pasta tropeçou e caiu sobre ele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão. Após praguejar um pouco, Chaz levantou-se, apenas para ver a massa humana que corria na direção oposta da estação:  
- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?  
O fato de que as pessoas estavam correndo de dentro da estação era óbvio, mas por quê? Será que pressentiam sua chegada? Ah, que idiotice, claro que não era isso! Porém, a curiosidade o chamava, tinha que saber o que fazia com que toda aquela gente corresse...  
  
Mercury tentava tirar Uranus da prisão de cipós congelados, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Não podia tentar quebrar o gelo, ou o monstro se libertaria mais rápido já que a prisão temporária estava se derretendo e o cavaleiro com certeza não poderia contê-lo antes de atacar novamente, talvez tirando Mercury de combate. Uranus suspirava, nervosa por não poder fazer nada, apenas esperar por ajuda: - Já vai, Uranus, já vou te tirar daí- disse Mercury, enquanto tentava arredar um dos cipós.  
- Essa é a quinta vez que você diz isso em menos de um minuto...- Uranus disse, antes de um novo suspiro.  
Mercury tentava tirar a companheira novamente, tentando inutilmente empurrar alguns cipós, mas o gelo começou a trincar e ele teve de se afastar:  
- Por um acaso você está com medo de enfrentar essa coisa?- A uraniana já demonstrava sinais claros de irritação.  
- E se eu estiver, é humano ter medo!  
- Uma pessoa na nossa posição não pode se dar ao luxo de ter medo!  
- Neptune Boomerang Action!  
O mercuriano teve de ser rápido para pegar a companheira que caía em seus braços, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam a voz e o movimento do bumerangue. Neptune Pirate Knight estava parada no último degrau da escada, displicentemente jogava seus cabelos para trás, enquanto pegava sua arma novamente:  
- Nada de discussões inúteis enquanto há um dever a se cumprir.  
O gelo que envolvia o corpo de Smelly estilhaçou-se poucos instantes depois de seus cipós terem sido cortados, o que pôs Neptune em uma postura de ataque. Obviamente o monstro estava furioso e, apesar dos cipós cortados, alguns outros erguiam-se na direção da guerreira, prontos para agarrá-la:  
- Neptune Aqua Flood!  
O fluxo de água atingiu o monstro em cheio e ele começou a gargalhar. Neptune, Uranus e Mercury olhavam atônitos enquanto os poucos ferimentos que o monstro tinha cicatrizavam rapidamente. O mercuriano rapidamente invocou seu computador e, pouco depois, disse:  
- Água regenera esse monstro!  
A netuniana saiu da escada e aproximou-se um pouco de onde os companheiros estavam, em posição de defesa, mas dois cipós vieram rapidamente e agarraram seus pulsos, enquanto ela os mantinha unidos na frente do seu corpo, travando os músculos de seus braços para que Smelly não os puxasse e deslocasse seus ossos, já que era o que certamente pretendia.  
Na mente da amazona, nenhum pensamento. Toda a sua força, toda a sua vontade, toda a sua energia estavam concentradas em seus braços e não poderia ceder à força do monstro, tinha que continuar se segurando, por sua própria vida! Não que tivesse muitos planos para o futuro ou algum prazer em continuar vivendo, mas pelos seus companheiros, não poderia morrer ali, não por um monstro daqueles!  
A netuniana sentiu os pés derrapando e que destravara os braços por alguns segundos. Não, o monstro não poderia aproveitar de um momento de fraqueza para matá-la, não podia permitir que isso acontecesse! Porém suas forças estavam esvaindo-se e não demoraria muito para ter os ossos do braço deslocados, assim como as costelas e a coluna. Não, não podia deixar, tinha de ser forte! Tinha de ser...  
Neptune já estava a ponto de perder os sentidos e sua força acabara completamente. Era esperar... talvez pela morte, talvez pela salvação... Smelly, percebendo que a resistência da amazona tinha cessado, preparava-se para finalmente matá-la, quando sentiu uma dor um tanto aguda que o fez jogar o próprio corpo para trás.  
Ao olhar novamente para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido, o monstro descobriu que seus cipós tinham sido cortados. Ao olhar para frente, observou um jovem com uma alabarda na mão e uniforme semelhante ao dos outros três, mas roxo, colocando-se em posição de combate. O que era isso agora, Pirate Knights brotavam do nada?  
Saturn apontava sua lâmina para o monstro, preparando-se para atacar novamente. Como o monstro se atrevia, ao chegar no metrô estava a um passo de matar Sarah, não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, nunca! E não apenas por ela, mas por todos os passageiros de metrô, transeuntes de Tóquio e principalmente por suas vítimas, o monstro precisava ser parado, nem que fosse necessária sua morte para tal!  
- Silent Glaive... Attack!  
Saturn, com toda a velocidade que tinha, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia essas palavras guiava sua lança de encontro ao peito do monstro, que foi prontamente atravessado, fazendo esguichar sangue verde. Smelly caiu e o cavaleiro, parado a alguns centímetros de distância, olhou-o com ar de dever cumprido.  
- Mercury... O que está esperando para ver como Neptune está? – Foi tudo o que ele disse.  
Mercury levantou-se do lado de Uranus e atravessou a plataforma de embarque correndo, até onde a companheira jazia desmaiada. Após verificar sua pulsação com cuidado para não tocar nos locais irritados pelo contato com os cipós e também sua respiração, além de digitar alguns poucos dados em seu computador, disse:  
- Ela está bem, daqui a pouco acorda.  
- E agora dá para alguém, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, ME TIRAR DAQUI? – Uranus berrou, irritada.  
- Estou indo- disse Saturn, esboçando um sorriso.  
Porém, quando o cavaleiro preparava-se para ir até onde a companheira estava, sentiu o chão sumir e o ar sob seus pés. Smelly lançara um de seus cipós em sua perna e o girava no ar como um boneco:  
- Mas como ele está vivo?- Saturn disse, espantado, enquanto invocava sua lança mais uma vez.  
- Achou que seria tão fácil, Pirate Knight?  
O guerreiro começou a sentir o lanche da tarde querendo ver a luz do dia, mas o mais rapidamente que conseguiu cortou o cipó que o prendia. Porém, como não podia conter a lei física da inércia, continuou pelo ar até chocar-se contra uma pilastra, caindo desacordado. Mercury, enquanto corria para onde o companheiro estava, gritou:  
- SATURN!  
Porém, havia um monstro na plataforma e mais um de seus cipós foi lançado, dessa vez contra a cintura de Mercury. Após uma longa gargalhada, Smelly disse:  
- Não pensei que fosse tão fácil assim acabar com vocês, Pirate Knights!  
- Ei, pode parar por aí!  
O monstro olhou para a direção de onde a voz vinha, no caso uma das escadarias de acesso à plataforma: Contra a luz, uma garota estava com os pés paralelos e as mãos na cintura e, quando percebeu que era observada, apontou o indicador direito para o monstro e disse:  
- As vacinas BCG me tornaram a guerreira mais forte e hoje, ao invés do Sol e da Lua, quem punirá você serei eu!  
- Venus, essa frase pertence a uma guerreira inocente, comilona e atrapalhada, MAS QUE NÃO É VOCÊ! – Íris, entre os pés da amazona, esbravejou.  
- Ah, mas essa frase é tão legal!  
- Mas não é seu lema!  
- Bom, não vim para cá para discutir isso, então vamos ao que interessa! Ué... mas cadê o monstro? Só estou vendo uma samambaia ultradesenvolvida!  
Mercury sentiu que caía sentado no chão e Uranus, a testa ensopada devido à enorme quantidade de gotas de suor. NÃO, ELA NÃO TINHA OUVIDO AQUILO! Smelly, por sua vez, estava furioso. Como aquela pivete metida a guerreira se atrevia a compará-lo, uma das maravilhas que a divisão em raças da sua espécie produzira, com uma reles samambaia? Ultraje, em uma palavra um ultraje! A garota insolente tinha de pagar pela comparação infeliz, e caro!  
Smelly lançou um de seus cipós contra a guerreira, que com uma demonstração de contorcionismo conseguiu desviar e após isso comentar assustada:  
- A samambaia está viva!  
- E existe alguma que não esteja? – Íris perguntou com uma gota de suor enorme na testa.  
- Bom, a que mamãe colocou na sala!  
- Ela é de plástico, Venus...  
- Está vendo? Não é toda samambaia que está viva!  
- EU... NÃO... SOU... UMA... SAMAMBAIA!  
Smelly lançou um de seus cipós contra a cintura de Venus, trazendo-a um pouco para perto e deixando-a a alguns metros de altura. Com outros dois, batia no seu rosto, de um lado por vez, provocando gritos de dor:  
- Retire o que você disse agora!  
- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Smelly continuou a sessão de tapas, enquanto Mercury aproveitou para sair correndo de onde tinha caído e ir checar respiração e pulsação de Saturn, caído pouco adiante. Após alguns minutos de pancadaria, o monstro gritou:  
- Anda, estou esperando! – E deu mais um tapa.  
- Você... não... é... uma... samambaia...  
Após dizer a frase, Venus desmaiou e foi largada no chão pelo monstro, que comentou simples, dura e secamente:  
- Assim é que eu gosto, adversários obedientes.  
O monstro se voltou para onde Mercury, que digitava qualquer coisa completamente trêmulo em seu computador, estava. Disse, enquanto encarava o jovem:  
- Essa é a sua vez, será o primeiro a morrer!  
O monstro lançou todos os cipós que tinha de uma vez contra Mercury, cuja única reação foi levar os braços para frente do rosto, em pânico. Uranus gritou assustada, porém não havia nada a fazer a não ser assistir e talvez esperar que alguém se lembrasse de tirá-la de onde estava, pois livre certamente teria alguma utilidade. Como era terrível assistir aos companheiros serem feridos e não poder fazer absolutamente nada!  
Porém, a batalha não estava de todo perdida. Se Uranus, Mercury ou mesmo Smelly pudessem prestar atenção naquele momento, ouviriam o som dos saltos de um par de sapatos cuja dona tinha andar suave e delicado. Essa dona aproximou-se e, ao verificar visualmente a situação da plataforma, resolveu entrar em ação para o bem de seus companheiros.  
- CHRONO... COLLAPSE!  
Ao dizer a primeira palavra, estendeu a mão direita e ao falar a segunda, empurrou o ar. Porém, não era exatamente o ar que empurrava, mas um pedaço da própria malha temporal. Quando Smelly foi atingido, simplesmente parou no tempo por alguns segundos, tendo seu ataque anulado. Mercury olhou para a frente e finalmente viu a companheira:  
- Pluto...  
- O que está esperando para sair daí? – Uranus gritou para o companheiro.  
Mercury novamente saiu correndo, dessa vez para qualquer lugar longe do alcance do monstro. Pluto tinha um sorriso levemente impresso em seu rosto, em oposição à expressão de seriedade que carregava no olhar. Estendeu as mãos e, após fechar os olhos por alguns instanters e concentrar- se, um cetro apareceu. Esse cetro tinha a forma de uma grande chave antiga feita de prata, adornada com uma esfera negra. Seria mais fácil lutar se o usasse como arma e era o que a amazona pretendia.  
Smelly, sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido, virou-se para onde a nova guerreira estava e mandou um de seus cipós, rebatido com o cetro, colocado na frente do corpo da amazona e sendo girado. A posição dela era de uma pessoa tão segura de seus atos que o monstro começou a temer pela luta, sem ao menos saber o que ela era capaz de fazer. Não se parecia com os outros que estiveram ali, o olhar dela não demonstrava traço nenhum de insegurança!  
Mercury, um pouco afastado, procurava em seu computador o ponto fraco daquele monstro. Já estava começando a ficar irritado, será que ele era invencível por um acaso? Uranus, por sua vez, bufava de raiva. Custavam tirá-la dali, era tão fácil, só seria necessário uma lâmina e um pouco de paciência, mas não! Todos iam enfrentar aquela coisa e a esqueceram ali!  
- Achei!  
Pluto desviou o olhar para o companheiro que dissera a frase e Smelly alertou-se, não desviando o olhar da amazona. Ela iria se distrair e assim poderia prendê-la, era bom estar preparado!  
- A fraqueza desse monstro é fogo!  
- Que ótimo... – Uranus comentou ironicamente.  
Pluto virou-se novamente para o monstro, porém sentiu que o chão não estava mais sob seus pés e também que suas mãos soltaram sue cetro, que desmaterializou-se antes de atingir o chão. Smelly tinha lançado um de seus cipós contra a cintura da amazona e fazia o mesmo contra Mercury, pegando-o desprevenido enquanto assustava-se com o acontecido à companheira.  
Uranus gritava desesperada, já que era a única coisa que podia fazer imobilizada, enquanto os companheiros sentiam os movimentos tornarem-se impossíveis devido à pressão dos cipós.  
- E agora, o que fazemos?  
- Temos de pensar em alguma coisa, o mais rápido possível!  
Smelly, ouvindo a conversa, apertou ainda mais os jovens, que começavam a sentir dificuldade em respirar:  
- Acho que... acho que... vamos morrer!  
- Pare com isso, Mercury, só vou desistir quando não tiver mais jeito nenhum! E se nos desesperarmos as coisas ficarão piores!  
Pluto engoliu em seco após dizer a frase, pois a dissera apenas para não se desesperar de vez. Como queria que seu amado joviano aparecesse e salvasse o dia, agora mais do que nunca!  
Alguns passos podiam ser ouvidos e indicavam que uma pessoa se aproximava, fato suficiente para acalmar o coração da amazona. Era ele, só podia ser ele! Porém, a voz de Mercury fez com que acordasse de sua doce ilusão:  
- O que está fazendo aqui? Vá embora se tem amor à vida!  
- Quem é você para me dar ordens?  
Um rapaz alto, que aparentava ser forte, vestido com algumas roupas velhas, os cabelos negros presos com uma bandana e um olhar de arrogância suprema estava parado a alguns metros do monstro e dos cavaleiros presos. Pluto disse, um tanto decepcionada por não ser quem esperava:  
- O que está esperando para ir embora daqui? Está correndo perigo!  
- Então são vocês que estão presos e eu que estou correndo perigo, como as coisas são irônicas, hein!  
- O único irônico idiota que estou vendo aqui é você! – Uranus gritou, irritada.  
- Quem está de fora não opina.  
- Isso serve para você, vá cuidar da sua vida que cuidamos muito bem da nossa!  
- Cuidam tão bem assim a ponto de estarem quase vencidos?  
Smelly, ouvindo a discussão, começou a se irritar. Os Pirate Knights estavam falantes demais para quem iria morrer em alguns instantes! Estava na hora de dar um jeito na situação e ganhar a anulação de sua sentença logo! Lançou mais dois cipós, atingindo o pescoço de seus prisioneiros.  
Pluto e Mercury sentiram o ar faltar e também que a morte estava se aproximando rapidamente. Porém, era o preço a pagar caso queriam ser os protetores de Tóquio ou do que quer que fosse: a própria vida.  
A lâmina de uma espada refletiu a iluminação da plataforma, enquanto seu dono corria o mais rapidamente possível até onde seus companheiros estavam presos. Smelly sentiu novamente a dor de ter alguns de seus cipós cortados, enquanto Pluto sentia que caía em um colo suave e Mercury que o chão da plataforma era bem duro.  
- Jupiter...  
- Demorei, minha querida?  
- Um pouco...  
- Ai, essa doeu... – disse Mercury enquanto massageava a região lombar.  
Chaz olhava para toda a cena com uma expressão de inconformismo. Como... como podiam ser tão petulantes, se acharem tão importantes? E ainda mais a postura daquele idiota de verde, como se fosse o herói do dia pronto para salvar a mocinha inocente das garras do monstro malvado... Como podiam ser tão presunçosos?  
- Idiota... idiota... IDIOTA! Como pode tê-los em suas mãos e deixar com que escapem, não é seu objetivo destruí-los? Então como consegue ser tão incompetente, hein, seu monte de adubo?  
Jupiter preparava-se para atacar, movimentando sua espada até chegar a uma posição de ataque. Disse:  
- Está na hora de lutar, monstrinho!  
Smelly olhou para a frente com uma expressão de ódio profundo. Como se atrevia a desafiá-lo daquela maneira, a se achar tão arrogante? Como se achava no direito de dizer tais coisas e ainda supor sair dali ileso? O monstro andou para frente, com o ódio estampado nos olhos.  
- Acho que deu certo- disse Jupiter, segurando a espada e sorrindo.  
- E eu acho que não... – disse Mercury, enquanto o monstro passava por eles e ia na direção do rapaz de bandana.  
- Repita o que disse se tem coragem...  
- Repito quantas milhares de vezes você quiser e ainda digo mais! Se quisesse, tinha matado todos esses boyzinhos metidos a super-heróis e cumpriria sua missão. Mas não, como não passa de um monstro imbecil nem isso é capaz de fazer!  
Chaz gritava com todo o seu ódio, toda a raiva contra aqueles idiotas que só porque vestiam um uniforme e usavam armas e técnicas de lutas se achavam os melhores, acima do bem e do mal. Por que o monstro não tinha acabado com eles, por que Tóquio precisava ter defensores tão indignos?  
Um cipó foi na direção do rapaz, que desviou prontamente, assim como de outros três que o perseguiam. Continuava a gritar, como se libertasse todo o seu ódio e frustrações daquela maneira:  
- Tão incompetente que não consegue nem agarrar um garoto petulante, que coisa! E também burro, por que não aproveita que eles estão parados olhando, esperando para salvarem o dia, e acaba com eles, hein, coisa feia?  
  
- Quem é você para contestar minha competência, hein, fedelho?  
- E quem é você para me chamar de fedelho? Como alguém que não tem competência para acabar com meia dúzia de idiotas pode se dar ao direito de me chamar de fedelho? Demonstre que é capaz de fazer alguma coisa antes de me chamar de fedelho!  
Chaz continuava pulando e contorcendo-se para fugir dos cipós, com bastante sucesso, sucesso este muito maior do que qualquer um dos Pirate Knights experimentara. Por falar neles, os cavaleiros observavam, atônitos, à cena. Como aquele garoto podia ser tão petulante e o pior, como ele podia realmente estar dando trabalho para o monstro?  
Íris cuidava de Venus, desmaiada e com alguns machucados no rosto. Mesmo sendo protetora de todos os Pirate Knights, não de um especificamente, na prática agia como a protetora pessoal da venusiana e muito mais do que isso, identificara-se com a garota a um ponto de que não via mais sua vida naquele momento sem estar com ela, sempre com ela. Será que era assim que um escudeiro de um cavaleiro se sentia, afinal? E seria esse o destino reservado a ela, ser uma espécie de escudeira de Venus? Pelo menos se sentia feliz, um sentimento que há muito não experimentava.  
Ao olhar para toda a plataforma, podia ver Neptune deitada, porém já começando a mexer-se demonstrando que logo acordaria, Saturn desacordado e aparentemente um pouco machucado, Uranus presa por alguns cipós, Pluto, Jupiter e Mercury parados olhando para um ponto, com expressões de espanto e, um pouco mais afastados, o monstro e um rapaz, cujos gritos podiam ser ouvidos de onde a gata estava. Não só os gritos... Podia ver que sua aura consumia-se em chamas e que um símbolo começava a brilhar em sua testa.  
- Na hora certa – disse a gata, enquanto invocava o último pingente de transformação.  
  
- Está esperando o que para acabar de uma vez comigo, imprestável? Ou será que eu sou demais para você? Ai que coisa, vencido por alguém que nem poder tem!  
Porém, Smelly não era assim tão despreparado e lançou um de seus cipós no pescoço de Chaz, que calou-se e lançou um olhar de ódio para o monstro:  
- O que foi frangote, sua valentia acabou?  
A gata, correndo o mais que podia, chegou até onde a ação se desenrolava trazendo um pingente vermelho na boca:  
- Ei, garoto! – Chaz olhou para a felina. – Segure esse pingente e diga: "poder de Marte, venha a mim!".  
Pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos, o ladrão seguiu uma ordem sem contestá-la ou ao menos parar para pensar no que fazia:  
- P-p-p-p-poder de Ma-ma-ma-ma-mar...te, v-ve-venha a mi-mim!  
Fogo envolveu o corpo do jovem, enquanto suas roupas davam lugar a calça vermelha, camiseta com listras horizontais vermelhas e brancas, um casaco vermelho com bordados da mesma cor e sapatilhas de praticante de artes marciais também vermelhas. Smelly, assim como todos os outros, olharam espantados para a figura de Mars Pirate Knight logo à frente.  
Com alguma dificuldade, o novo cavaleiro ergueu a mão direita e desenhou um arco no ar, onde aparece um arco sem corda também vermelho e muito bonito. Concentrando-se, como se puxasse uma corda imaginária, o cavaleiro recitava seu golpe:  
- Mars... burning... arrow!  
Uma flecha de fogo atingiu Smelly em cheio, transformando o monstro em pó quase instantaneamente. Ao mesmo tempo, os cipós que prendiam Uranus se desfizeram, fazendo com que a amazona praguejasse de leve por alguns instantes por ser necessária a destruição do monstro para que se libertasse.  
Mars, um pouco tonto, estava sentado com a mão sobre a testa recobrando o fôlego perdido. Jupiter comentou, aproximando-se:  
- Mal entrou no grupo e já não fui com a sua cara.  
- Eu posso dizer o mesmo.  
Pluto colocou a mão sobre o peito do namorado, impedindo que ele respondesse. Disse, calmamente:  
- O importante é que o monstro foi derrotado...  
- Eu não acredito nisso! Essa babaquice de uniforme, transformação e golpe significam que sou um herói-boyzinho também?  
- Se você prefere chamar assim...- disse Mercury.  
- E você tem algum nome melhor?  
- Sim, nosso nome de direito... Pirate Knights.  
- Que nome idiota... Quer dizer então que eu sou Mars Pirate Knight?  
- Três vivas ao senhor gênio que só descobriu isso agora! – Mercury disse ironicamente.  
- Damare!  
- Você primeiro, idiota!  
- Pare com isso, Mercury, não vai levar a lugar nenhum brigar com um idiota metido a revoltado – disse Uranus se aproximando.  
- Quem está de fora não se mete...  
- Só sabe falar essa frase por um acaso? – Uranus respondeu sarcasticamente.  
- Acalmem-se – disse Íris, tomando uma posição de destaque.  
- Não se meta, aberração falante.  
- Aberração? ABERRAÇÃO? Vou te mostrar a aberração, seu idiota! – Íris pulou sobre o guerreiro, preparando-se para arranhá-lo até a morte.  
- Não é à toa que não fui com sua cara, novato – disse Jupiter, com um olhar de dó e piedade.  
- Se não tem nada para dizer fique quieto – disse Mars enquanto segurava a gata pelas costas.  
Uranus, Pluto e Mercury, deixando a discussão um pouco de lado, foram socorrer Saturn, que começava a acordar. O saturniano agradecia aos céus pelo uniforme, apesar de fino, ser resistente e ter amortecido o impacto, fazendo com que seus ferimentos se resumissem a alguns hematomas e arranhões. Disse, olhando para a frente e vendo a figura de vermelho:  
- Quem é aquele?  
- Mars Pirate Knight, que acabou de despertar – disse Pluto.  
Uranus piscou os olhos por alguns instantes, após ouvir o título do novo companheiro. Que sensação esquisita aquele nome trazia, era como se tivesse alguma coisa errada com ele, como se trouxesse lembranças ruins... Besteira, a sensação devia ser pelo fato do novo companheiro ser um mal- educado de carteirinha.  
Pouco adiante, Neptune, que acabara de acordar, juntava-se ao grupo de companheiros. Aqueles olhos, os cabelos presos por uma bandana vermelha... Sentia que o conhecia, que estava próxima de um antigo e estimado conhecido. Estranho, sentir coisas assim quando se está ao lado de um desconhecido! As palavras brotaram de seus lábios sem que tivesse muito controle sobre elas:  
- Seja bem-vindo, Mars Pirate Knight.  
Ao invés de uma resposta ou uma frase qualquer, o marciano conseguiu apenas piscar algumas vezes para a nova companheira. Por que não conseguia respondê-la? Estranho... Era como se estivesse diante de alguém a quem devesse muito respeito, mesmo sendo uma estranha. E aquele olhar profundo como o mar que carregava uma tristeza infinita? Eram olhos cativantes, porém tristes como toda a garota.  
Jupiter, ao perceber todos os companheiros próximos, disse:  
- Acho bom revertermos...  
- E por que eu te obedeceria? – Mars perguntou agressivamente.  
- Porque eu sou o líder serve como resposta?  
- Líder sem autoridade reconhecida!  
- É reconhecida por todos, se não quiser aceitar problema seu!  
- Deseje voltar ao normal... – sussurrou Neptune, levemente.  
Alguns instantes depois, Mars Pirate Knight voltou a ser Chaz, que olhava surpreso para onde deveria estar aquele que se declarava líder, que olhava mais surpreso ainda de volta:  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ? – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Por quê? Vocês se conhecem?- Cassie perguntou enquanto pegava a mão do namorado.  
- Claro! Já ouviu falar numa gangue chamada Kuroi Neko? Pois então... Nas leis não-ditas do submundo, uma cidade é dividida em áreas de atuação, mas parece que alguns membros de algumas gangues nunca ouviram falar em nada disso...  
- Deve estar falando de você mesmo e aquele outro paspalho chamado Cérebro.  
- Estou falando é dos Kuroi Neko e de seu líder...  
- Ashura é um ótimo líder e fiz muito bem em passar a liderança para ele, ultimamente ando afastado... E por que estou falando essas coisas para você, Storm?  
- Eu é que sei? – Foi a resposta cínica.  
Enquanto a discussão continuava, Venus acordava vagarosamente, sentindo como se tivesse levado uma surra... Bom, natural que se sentisse assim, tinha levado uma surra! Pelo menos levava uma lição para a vida: nunca chamar um monstro que se parecesse com uma samambaia de samambaia... Ao olhar para os companheiros, viu uma figura diferente: um rapaz alto, cabelos negros presos por uma bandana vermelha tão bonito! A garota reverteu em um pulo e em outro apareceu na frente dele:  
- Oi! Quem é você?  
- Eu sou eu, ora... – respondeu Chaz com um leve ar de desprezo.  
- Custa respondê-la educadamente? – Rika disse, fuzilando-o com os olhos.  
- Meu nome é Chaz se é isso que quer saber...  
- Que nome... incomum!  
- É, eu sei... – disse Chaz tentando sair do cerco da garota.  
- Atashi wa Aino Ishtar! Tenho 14 anos, estudo na...  
- Nossa, que gosto seus pais tinham para nomes! – Chaz interrompeu a apresentação.  
- E você tem muita moral para falar isso com um nome desses! Além disso, tenho o nome de uma deusa e gosto muito dele, tá bom?  
Ishtar deu alguns passos para o lado, pegando Íris no colo, emburrada. A gata disse, ao ver a expressão da protegida:  
- Não ligue para ele, é um grosso, isso sim.  
O ladrão olhava para o grupo com um ar de desprezo profundo. Disse, enquanto dirigia-se para a saída, sem olhar para nenhum deles:  
- Pronto, já virei um herói-boyzinho e salvei o dia, satisfeitos? Agora esqueçam que existo!  
- Com prazer! – Ryo respondeu, agressivamente.  
Quando Chaz preparou-se para subir as escadas da saída, ouviu um chamado da plataforma, feito por uma voz capaz de impor respeito até em pedras e cimento:  
- Espere um pouco, meu jovem.  
Ao olhar para trás, o marciano viu uma pantera negra que se aproximava dos companheiros. Sem se mexer, apenas virando o rosto para a direção onde estavam, Chaz disse:  
- Por que esperaria?  
- Loki-sempai! – Íris disse, enquanto pulava do colo de Ishtar para aproximar-se do companheiro.  
- Estou vendo que todos despertaram. Isso é muito bom! – A pantera tinha algo que se parecia com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Quem é esse? – Ryo perguntou para Rika.  
- É Loki, que nos ajuda assim como Íris.  
"E outro que me traz uma sensação estranha...", não pôde deixar de pensar. Chaz só podia dizer uma frase, que demonstrava todos os seus pensamentos sobre sua nova situação:  
- E eu com isso?  
- Calma, meu jovem Mars Pirate Knight. Esse é seu destino, não pode fugir dele, nem que queira! Com o tempo você se acostuma.  
- Destino? – Chaz deu uma longa gargalhada irônica. – Eu faço meu próprio destino. Adeus.  
Chaz continuou a subir a escada, sem olhar para trás. Storm balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Cassie acariciava sua mão. Era o que faltava, tanta gente no mundo e Mars Pirate Knight tinha de ser Chaz! Como as coisas eram irônicas!  
- Estávamos muito bem só nós sete e acho que ele não fará falta mesmo...  
- Nunca diga isso, Storm – disse Loki calmamente, mas com um tom de voz absolutamente sério. – Todos vocês oito precisam um do outro imensamente, muito mais do que podem imaginar. Se vocês são oito, e não sete, seis ou cinco, é porque é necessário que oito lutem juntos. Como a principal milícia de Serenity pode ter um sentimento de desunião como esse em seu interior? Cuidado com isso... E se ele voltar recebam-no com os braços abertos.  
- Pelo menos ele derrotou aquele monstro – disse Storm enquanto colocava a namorada entre seus braços.  
- Pelo menos estamos todos bem, koibito – Cassie retribuía o carinho pegando a outra mão do namorado.  
Storm deu um beijo de leve na testa da namorada, enquanto Ishtar observava toda a cena atentamente. No cérebro da garota, alguns dados pululavam: 1 – Eles estavam de mãos dadas. 2 – Eles estavam abraçados. 3 – Ele a beijou na testa. 4 – Ela o chamou de "koibito".  
A conclusão óbvia foi declarada aos berros:  
- CASSIE-CHAN E STORM-KUN ESTÃO NAMORANDO! CASSIE-CHAN E STORM-KUN ESTÃO NAMORANDO! CASSIE-CHAN E...  
Jack, fazendo um bem enorme à humanidade, colocou sua mão sobre a boca da companheira, impedindo-a de berrar mais um pouco. O casal olhava para ela e para os companheiros completamente vermelho, enquanto Rika não disfarçava algumas risadinhas, Ryo ruborizava-se um pouco e Sarah sorria de leve, observando a alegria alheia. Percebendo que os jovens estavam distraídos, Íris disse:  
- Está com medo que as coisas se repitam, por isso falou que o espírito de desunião nunca deve rondá-los e não devem pensar em excluir um ou outro?  
- De certa forma, sim. Eu me sentiria o pior dos seres se as coisas acontecessem de novo e não pudesse fazer nada.  
- Confio neles, acho que nunca mais um erro como a Elite se repetirá.  
Loki observava Jack segurando Ishtar forte para que não começasse a berrar de novo, enquanto os outros riam da cena. Disse:  
- Ela não parece em nada com seu ego passado...  
- Fisicamente elas são iguais! E fico imaginando como será quando for um pouco mais velha, já que é linda nessa idade... – Íris disse.  
- E onde já se viu uma venusiana que não seja maravilhosa, Íris? Mas é a típica beleza de se ter medo...  
- Beleza de quem é capaz de seduzir meio mundo com os olhos... Ou seja, não só a beleza física, mas uma personalidade igualmente sedutora, coisa que adquirirá com o tempo... espero.  
- É engraçado como eles são parecidos com os egos passados em aparência!  
- Não só assim... Storm continua um líder, Cassie continua vendo o futuro, Ryo continua um estrategista, Rika continua muito linda e lutando muito bem, além do gênio difícil de sempre...  
- Como Aurora...  
- Esqueça Aurora, ela está morta e Rika nunca aceitaria ser como ela, apesar de sê-la!  
- Está na hora de ir, nos vemos em breve.  
- Ja ne, Loki-sempai...  
Loki desapareceu tão de repente quanto aparecera, dessa vez sob o olhar de Íris. Fora só citar o nome de Aurora que ele se arrepiara todo, será que ele nunca se conformaria que ela estava morta, há milênios? O jeito era deixar para lá, como sempre. E, voltando ao raciocínio sobre egos presentes serem como egos passados, não pôde deixar de pensar que Chaz tinha o mesmo gênio de Irídio, o orgulho ferrenho não iria permitir que aceitasse sua nova situação imediatamente, mas acabaria aceitando os fatos. E com certeza iria voltar, quando menos esperassem, talvez.  
  
Passos arrastados ecoavam por uma sala fechada, enquanto um olhar felino se perdia por entre os monitores, esperando que notícias já milimetricamente calculadas e esperadas chegassem. Não podia deixar de se sentir como uma carrasca, mandara Smelly para sua sentença de morte, mas as coisas não podiam ser feitas de maneira diferente e, se servisse como consolo, os níveis de energia tinham aumentado consideravelmente, apesar de Aneurocito nunca ter entendido sob qual processo energia conseguia ser transferida instantaneamente de Tóquio para o Castelo, mas também nunca parara para pensar a respeito...  
Após alguns minutos de angustiante espera, uma luz vermelha, no monitor de uma máquina denominada "detector de poder ativo", acendeu-se, acompanhada de uma pequena sirene. Era Mars Pirate Knight, como planejado. Pouco depois, outra campainha soou, trazendo o mórbido aviso esperado desde o instante em que iniciara a execução da missão: uma baixa. A Aneurocito, só restou suspirar enquanto se apoiava na bancada, o inevitável previsível ocorrera.  
Os olhos de felina foram atraídos para a porta de entrada da sala, de onde podia ouvir passos. "Os chacais chegaram", foi tudo o que pôde pensar ao olhar para os generais que adentravam o centro de controle:  
- Um servo foi morto e mais um Pirate Knight despertou. Como pode explicar isso? – Cuprum perguntou secamente.  
- Tudo faz parte do meu plano. Ou o senhor acharia inteligente deixar um Pirate Knight latente, sabendo que ele poderia interferir em uma hora mais decisiva e acabar com tudo? De jeito nenhum, para que eu possa destruí- los, é necessário que estejam acordados.  
- Sua missão não principal não é destruí-los, mas despertar a Mestra – Sílica disse.  
- Então acham que perdi meu horizonte de vista? Claro que não, as coisas estão se articulando como devem ser, da minha maneira. E se tenho liberdade para fazer o que quiser, não devo satisfações ou adiantamentos.  
- Escute... Você volta para Tóquio agora e pega o máximo de energia que puder, ou acha que temos reservas sobrando para deixar máquinas funcionando a pleno vapor enquanto você brinca de fazer estratégias? – Curpum disse, irritado.  
- MIDIZ, APRESENTE-SE! – Sílica gritou.  
Uma serva de aparência hujmanóide, longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos da mesma cor, grandes presas e orelhas pontudas apareceu. Poderia passar por humana se fosse necessário, inclusive usava um maiô também vermelho, podendo causar estranhamento apenas pela pele rosada demais, além das características de sua raça. Aneurocito tinha um olhar surpreso e indignado, mas Cuprum impediu-a de tecer qualquer comentário.  
- Você está aqui apenas cumprindo ordens, Aneurocito. E se não aceitar essa, será condenada imediatamente por insubordinação. Acho bom voltar a Tóquio e conseguir o máximo de energia que conseguir... fui claro?  
- Sim senhor... – A frase de Aneurocito foi dita entre os dentes, quase cuspida devido ao esforço para ser dita.  
- Estão esperando o que para irem? – Sílica disse, num tom de voz ameaçador.  
- Vamos, Midiz...  
Aneurocito preparou-se para o teleporte, fervilhando em ódio. Como eles podiam impor algo, se tinham deixado claro que teria autonomia para agir como quisesse, será que eles estavam pensando que era uma idiota, um cachorrinho abanando o rabo numa demonstração de obediência? Eles iriam pagar... e caro!  
Sílica e Cuprum trocavam olhares na sala de controle, enquanto observavam as luzes e monitores da sala. O general disse:  
- Espero que ela aprenda a ser obediente agora...  
- Ela terá de aprender, a menos que queira ser mandada para uma estadia nada agradável nos calabouços, sem volta.  
  
O palácio real de Júpiter, com seus mais de quinhentos cômodos, enormes salões e magníficos jardins, era uma das pérolas da arquitetura do Milênio de Prata. Naquela que era a residência da família real joviana e sede do governo do maior planeta do Sistema Solar, estavam registrados eras e reinados, dinastias e nobres, desde tempos que de tão distantes só eram recordados em canções e lendas até o presente, com aquele que deveria herdar o trono do planeta. Em um dos belíssimos salões de baile, decorado com os mais belos lustres e algumas estátuas representando antigos reis, alguns jovens treinavam técnicas de luta. Um desses jovens era o terceiro filho do atual rei, aquele que fora recentemente nomeado Jupiter Pirate Knight e logo mudaria- se dali para sempre, indo morar no Forte de Halley, onde era a base de sua milícia e o principal centro de vigilância do Milênio de Prata. Duas belas jovens o acompanhavam: suas companheiras Pluto e Uranus Pirate Knight, ainda ofegantes pela luta que travaram pouco antes: - O que acham de irmos ao Paraíso de Calisto? É um dos melhores bares das redondezas- disse Storm, o príncipe de Júpiter.  
- Por nós...- disse Cassandra sorrindo, lendo nos olhos da melhor amiga a confirmação do que queria.  
- Precisamos nos trocar agora... Você nos dá licença, ne, Storm?- Aurora disse, enquanto puxava a amiga pela mão.  
- Claro... E também tenho de me trocar, não concordam?  
Storm apenas observava enquanto as amigas se afastavam trocando risinhos e cochichos. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Aurora não havia lutado a sério, tendo diminuído sua força ao máximo para perder de propósito, no intuito de animar Cassandra fazendo-a vencer. Sem sombra de dúvida a uraniana devia estimar bastante a amiga para agir nesse sentido, pois era de conhecimento geral que a jovem princesa era possuidora de um orgulho ferrenho... e de uma força espantosa. Seria uma boa adversária, quando tivessem a oportunidade de lutar!  
A princesa de Urano andava com os braços dados com sua melhor amiga pelos corredores do palácio, enquanto procuravam o quarto para se trocarem. Conversavam animadamente, afinal eram muitos assuntos para pôr em dia!  
- Então, está gostando de treinar aqui?  
- Mas é claro! Storm está sendo atencioso e paciente comigo, acho inclusive que estou evoluindo no que diz respeito a combates! Quem sabe não serei digna de meu cargo agora...  
A plutoniana abaixou os olhos, enquanto Aurora mudava de assunto. Tinha outra coisa para tratar com ela:  
- E ele? Demonstra algum... sentimento?  
- Bom, ele é muito atencioso comigo, sempre quer saber como estou me sentindo ou se preciso de alguma coisa, além de conversarmos todas as noites e dele ser muito carinhoso. Mas isso pode ser só o comportamento de um amigo, ou mesmo de um anfitrião educado.  
- E você? Já falou para ele, já demonstrou seus sentimentos?  
- Não, mas... como você sabe?- Cassandra ruborizou-se.  
- Ora... Parece que está escrito na sua testa! E, além disso, somos amigas, não somos? Tem muitas coisas sobre você que não precisam ser ditas com palavras para que eu saiba delas.  
Cassandra sorriu para a amiga enquanto entravam no quarto para se arrumarem juntas. Queriam estar juntas pelo máximo de tempo possível, pois logo estariam novamente distantes e provavelmente se reencontrariam apenas na cerimônia de nomeação, que ainda demoraria um pouco para acontecer. Não podia haver felicidade maior do que essa, a de duas amigas que depois de muito tempo se encontravam e queriam estar juntas.  
Algum tempo depois, Storm esperava suas hóspedes no hangar do palácio, onde as naves esperavam para serem utilizadas. Se fosse um adepto da pompa, luxo e antigos protocolos, certamente seria acompanhado por dois ou mais criados, porém queria ir sozinho com suas companheiras, tentando talvez parecer um jovem absolutamente normal tentando passear com duas amigas. Deu uma última ajeitada em sua casaca verde-oliva e na gola de mesma cor de sua camisa, enquanto observava a porta.  
Poucos instantes depois, suas hóspedes a atravessaram e os olhos de Storm não se cansaram de apreciar a beleza das duas. Se a beleza de Aurora remetia ao pecado, ao desejo de possuí-la compartilhado por absolutamente toda a população masculina da Federação, uma beleza capaz de ofuscar todas as estrelas do céu por fazer sua dona brilhar mais do que qualquer uma, uma beleza que poderia até mesmo ser considerada perigosa a de Cassandra era a beleza da simplicidade e delicadeza. A plutoniana lembrava uma delicada boneca, que poderia quebrar com qualquer toque mais desastrado, ou mesmo um lírio desabrochado em uma noite gelada, onde o frio poderia facilmente queimá-lo. Era a beleza do botão de rosa que se destacava do verde da roseira, uma beleza singela.  
Era engraçado comparar as duas, eram como as duas faces opostas que se completavam, talvez por isso fossem tão boas amigas. Aurora soava como o inferno e suas perdições, Cassandra remetia ao paraíso e tudo o que de mais sagrado poderia haver. Até mesmo a forma como estavam vestidas poderia confirmar os pensamentos: a plutoniana usava um vestido negro de alças, preso até o busto e com uma saia de véus negros que parecia fazê-la flutuar, além dos lindos cabelos loiros presos apenas com dois prendedores discretos; enquanto a uraniana usava um vestido longo vermelho muito justo de gola alta, com um grande decote que deixava pouco a imaginar, além de duas fendas laterais que deixavam a perfeição de suas pernas à mostra e uma pequena parte de um short preto. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa estavam presos em uma trança e estava linda, maravilhosa.  
- Vocês estão lindas essa noite- disse Storm, enquanto abria o compartimento de entrada da nave.  
- É para sermos dignas de tão elegante acompanhante- respondeu Cassandra, enquanto acomodava-se em uma poltrona.  
Para se locomoverem de um lugar para outro no Milênio de Prata, seus habitantes usavam de naves espaciais, mas que também eram adaptadas para o trânsito em cidades, mesmo que fosse bastante mais comum usar meios de transporte mais simples. Essas naves podiam atingir velocidades estrondosas, muitas vezes até mesmo chegando perto da velocidade da luz, apesar de andar a uma velocidade tão alta ser veementemente proibido e reprimido. Porém, o que importava era que tais naves podiam cumprir grandes distâncias em pouco tempo, inclusive fazendo o percurso de Plutão ao Sol em quatro meses, o que era fantástico! Porém, algumas milícias e grupos de guerreiros ainda desenvolveram uma técnica de transporte ainda mais eficiente, o teleporte. Porém, esse era difundido apenas entre poucos devido à complexidade e grande quantidade de energia necessária para que ocorresse.  
Alguns minutos depois, a nave sobrevoava a lua de Calisto, onde se localizava o tal bar. As luas de Júpiter eram bastante habitadas, sendo que a maioria da população do planeta vivia nelas. Era como uma pequena Federação dentro da própria Federação, coisa que não acontecia em Saturno, onde a maioria das luas era inóspita, ou Urano, também planetas de muitos satélites. Talvez, inclusive, a unidade entre Júpiter e suas luas era maior do que o reinado central e os planetas do Milênio de Prata.  
A capital de Calisto, Héricles, era uma grande cidade mesmo para os padrões jovianos, apesar de suas maiores construções terem no máximo três andares e a maior delas ser uma grande arena, onde jovens de todas as partes iam treinar as mais puras técnicas de combate jovianas, apesar de que as reais e únicas eram conhecidas por poucos.  
Em uma rua não muito movimentada, localizava-se um sobrado onde funcionava o famoso bar que atraía milhares de visitantes, o Paraíso de Calisto, que oferecia o melhor da comida e bebida de todo o Milênio de Prata e não seria exagero afirmar ser o melhor bar da Via Láctea. Em horários noturnos, a clientela era quase totalmente de jovens ou pessoas que queriam relaxar com música, bebida e diversão. Apesar de uma proibição velada a jogos de azar, era de conhecimento geral que as mesas de apostas do Paraíso eram as mais concorridas do Milênio de Prata e muitas fortunas foram adquiridas e perdidas no interior daquela casa de arquitetura simples, porém agitada por dentro.  
Storm estava de braços dados com suas duas acompanhantes, conduzindo- as para dentro da casa. Havia muitas mesas, a imensa maioria ocupada e com animadas conversas, enquanto alguns garçons passavam de um lado para o outro carregando a maravilhosa bebida típica joviana, bastante apreciada e famosa por todo o Milênio de Prata. O jovem guerreiro encontrou uma mesa vazia e enquanto cavalheiramente ajudava suas companheiras a se sentarem, pedia três doses da bebida:  
- Espero que gostem, é a especialidade da casa.  
Cassandra e Aurora trocaram sorrisos entre si antes de sorrirem novamente para Storm em retribuição a sua gentileza de levá-las até ali. Pouco tempo depois, as jovens vislumbraram as taças colocadas em sua frente, contendo um líquido púrpura. O joviano que as acompanhava simplesmente disse, enquanto erguia sua taça:  
- À nossa saúde.  
- À nossa saúde- repetiram as duas jovens.  
Após beber um gole do conteúdo de seu copo, Storm continuou a conversa:  
- Essa bebida é típica de Júpiter e é conhecida por muitos nomes, de região em região, assim como tem suas variações, sem que a base da receita original seja alterada, mas é comumente designada como "Néctar". Espero que gostem...  
Os olhos púrpuros de Aurora perdiam-se no interior do copo de mesma cor, enquanto pensamentos atravessavam sua mente como flechas em campo de batalha. Era bom estar ali com sua amiga, aquela que era a pessoa que mais amava em todo o Universo, muito mais até mesmo do que algum de seus irmãos... Desejava tanto que Cassandra fosse feliz, que tivesse o amor do homem que amava! Bom, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber os olhares trocados, as palavras ditas, as entrelinhas. Ele a amava sim, para que se preocupar? Porém, o que precisava acontecer para que os dois finalmente ficassem juntos, um empurrão final na maior vontade de ambos?  
Depois de muita conversa e muitas doses, embaladas por uma suave melodia executada no piano, Aurora e Storm já dominavam o salão com algumas risadas um pouco altas, causadas por um ligeiro excesso de bebida. Cassandra, pouco tolerante a álcool, tinha bebido pouco e apenas observava os amigos em suas conversas sem muita lógica. O joviano segurava displicentemente uma taça e bebericava enquanto dizia:  
- Podíamos ser nomeados logo, não acham? Vivo me perguntando por que está demorando tanto, deve ser a pressão de algum protocolo idiota, como sempre acontece nesses casos. - Com certeza... – disse Aurora.  
- Como se um protocolo não tivesse sido quebrado, um plebeu na Ordem! Um protocolo quebrado a mais, um a menos, quem se importa? Quero é ser nomeado logo.  
- Antes a quebra de um protocolo do que um inútil imprestável como você que está lá apenas por conveniência.  
A única reação de Storm foi olhar para trás, na direção de onde a voz vinha. Aurora encarregou-se de apresentar o jovem de olhar arrogante e pose que demonstrava o mesmo sentimento, vestido de forma displicentemente despojada, pouco atrás da mesa:  
- Irídio...  
- Quebras de protocolos, quebras de protocolos... Como se o sangue real fosse de fazer vocês guerreiros! Não olha para essa garota aí? – Irídio apontou o dedo para Cassandra. – Se fosse por justiça, por uma escolha justa dos realmente preparados, agora ela estaria jogada fichando criminosinhos de ações imbecis em Plutão...  
- E você acha que vai mudar o mundo assim, na agressão gratuita? As coisas sempre foram assim, será que mudarão somente porque o senhor detentor de toda a inteligência e sagacidade marcianas não concorda com elas?- Storm rebateu.  
- Parem com essa discussão imbecil- disse Aurora um tanto irritada.  
Três rapazes que acompanhavam o marciano, com pose e olhares refletindo a mesma arrogância, deram um passo a frente, intrometendo-se no espaço da discussão. Um deles tomou a palavra:  
- Não se intrometa em briga de homem, gracinha... Por que não vem comigo para momentos realmente inesquecíveis? Deve ter habilidades muito superiores a simplesmente se meter onde não é chamada... Deixe-me, pelo contrário, me meter onde sou chamado!  
O engraçadinho não teve muito tempo para rir do próprio trocadilho, pois instantes depois de dizer a frase, sentiu o salto do sapato da uraniana em seu rosto e essa não foi uma sensação muito agradável... - Quem você pensa que é para se meter com meu amigo, hein, vagabunda?- Disse um dos outros rapazes.  
- ENGULAM SUAS PALAVRAS, IDIOTAS!  
- Aurora, não...- Cassandra disse de leve, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira.  
O chamado da jovem não adiantou muita coisa, já que Aurora distribuía voadoras e socos nos dois rapazes, o que era bastante injusto, já que dois contra um não era o que podia se chamar de luta justa... Não para os dois que apanhavam como nunca. Do outro lado da mesa, Storm e Irídio continuavam a discussão ideológica, com palavras agressivas e o início de uma briga, já que alguns empurrões e safanões já eram trocados, além de palavras mais violentas do que flechas. Cassandra apenas observava, sem poder fazer nada. O que bebida em excesso e gênios fortes não faziam? O jeito era torcer para não acabarem quebrando tudo, ainda mais que uma rodinha já se erguia ao redor do grupo e s turma do deixa-disso não tinha coragem de intrometer- se... Com Aurora e Storm brigando, poderia sobrar pancada para alguma alma bem-intencionada.  
O terceiro acompanhante de Irídio aproximou-se de leve da plutoniana, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Era bonitinha a namorada do grandalhão nervosinho, enquanto ele estava distraído bem que poderia se divertir um pouco com ela...  
- E você, lindinha, o que acha dessas brigas?  
- Eu...- Cassandra assustou-se ao perceber que alguém segurava seus braços e aproximava-se de seu corpo -... eu... eles têm que parar com isso, mas o que posso fazer para impedir?  
- Impedir? Para que se posso me divertir estando aqui com você enquanto isso?- O marciano disse essas palavras aos sussurros, próximo ao ouvido da jovem, que sentia o corpo gelar.  
- Sha... sha... sha.... sha... sha... - Nada disso, minha flor, não vai invocar golpe nenhum.  
O acompanhante de Irídio colocou uma de suas mãos sobre os lábios da plutoniana, enquanto com a outra invocava uma pequena barreira de fogo para deixar os curiosos longe do casal. Após assegurar-se que não seria interrompido, com toda a força que podia deitou sua vítima na mesa. Cassandra, por sua vez, com a boca tapada, só podia debater-se, numa tentativa inútil de escapar do ataque do jovem. Porém, sentiu um tapa forte no rosto e ouviu o som de sua saia sendo rasgada:  
- Não reaja senão será muito pior para você...  
Todo o corpo na plutoniana tremia, temendo o futuro mais do que próximo. Por que tinha de ser fraca, por que não lutara, se soltara de sua imobilização e saíra dali? Por que era fraca, por que era uma péssima guerreira, que nem sabia se auto-defender? Continuava a mexer-se, porém sentia que seu agressor segurava violentamente suas pernas com o corpo e seus braços com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra preparava-se para tirar a própria calça. - Storm, por favor...me ajuda... me tira daqui... O pedido de Cassandra foi feito em forma de um leve sussurro, entre as lágrimas apavoradas da violência que se fazia iminente. Porém, Storm tinha ouvido seu chamado, seu apelo, seu pedido. O joviano não ouviu os desaforos de Irídio, mas apenas esquivou-se o mais rápido que pôde e segundos antes do marciano que acompanhava o guerreiro consumar sua violência, tirou-o de cima da mesa com um safanão, jogando-o longe. Não se importava com o fogo, com os curiosos ou mesmo de fugir de uma briga: queria apenas ver a mulher que amava segura.  
O agressor levantou-se, conjugando uma bola de fogo, porém Storm foi mais rápido. Seus olhos estavam cegos pelo ódio, toda a sua energia e vontade de fazer com que aquele desgraçado pagasse tomava todo o seu corpo, toda a sua alma:  
- Thundering beam...  
Nunca as palavras foram ditas com tanto sadismo, com tanta vontade de atingir um alvo, de fazê-lo pagar caro pela audácia! O agressor foi eletrocutado rapidamente, uma dose não o suficiente para matá-lo, mas para deixá-lo desacordado por alguns meses e fazer com que repensasse toda a sua vida até então quando acordasse...  
- Covarde, idiota covarde! Foge da briga para ajudar essa sua namoradinha fracote e imbecil a se livrar de um problema que ela mesma criou! É porque sabe que perderia os argumentos, é para assumir o grande covarde filho da mãe que é!  
Storm simplesmente olhou para Irídio com os olhos relampejando de ódio, enquanto os dedos de uma de suas mãos acariciavam de leve o rosto da garota apavorada que tinha no colo:  
- Aquele idiota não te fez nenhum mal, não é? Porque se fez... Se ele tocou em um único fio do seu cabelo vai pagar com a vida!  
- Não... Você... você me salvou...a tempo... Obrigada...  
Storm andava devagar, aproximando-se do cinturão de curiosos, rapidamente puxando Aurora pelo braço enquanto ela dava um último empurrão em um de seus companheiros de briga que estava demorando para cair: - Vamos, a nossa noite aqui acabou.  
Aurora lançou um olhar de ódio para Irídio, que ainda gritava o quanto o mundo e principalmente os nobres eram arbitrários e imbecis, enquanto Storm gentilmente falava com o gerente do bar, preocupado com os prejuízos, para mandar a conta para o palácio real joviano. Pouco depois, ele depositava a ainda trêmula e assustada Cassandra em uma das poltronas da nave, enquanto sentava-se de leve a seu lado, com a mão sobre seu rosto:  
- Desculpe-me pela noite horrível... - Não... não peça desculpas...  
- Queria saber o que posso fazer para conseguir seu perdão...  
- Não se preocupe com isso... Aconteceu apenas o inevitável.  
- Enquanto estiver comigo, nunca ninguém vai profanar um único fio de seu cabelo, minha deusa, nem que eu tenha de morrer para isso.  
Após alguns instantes de silêncio que pareceram séculos, os lábios do casal uniram-se em um beijo, talvez o evento mais esperado da vida daqueles dois jovens, muito mais do que as batalhas ou a nomeação que estava por vir. Como um ato aparentemente tão simples poderia tornar-se tão mágico e tão desejado, sendo capaz até de ecoar pela eternidade?  
Aurora, do lado de fora, apenas observava e sorria. Não se importava de ter sido um tanto esquecida pelo casal, mas valia a pena: pelo menos para alguma coisa aquela noite tinha valido a pena, para fazer com que os dois finalmente externassem os sentimentos e se unissem.  
  
Storm acordou assustado, rapidamente passando a mão pela testa para recolher algumas gotas de suor. Sabia que seu sonho era uma lembrança, apenas um reflexo de um passado muito distante, mas não era nem um pouco agradável ver sua amada sofrendo. Não... a promessa estava de pé, absolutamente nunca permitiria que alguém profanasse um único fio de cabelo de sua deusa. Nunca. Nem que tivesse de morrer para isso.  
O rapaz olhou para o lado, apenas para ver que Jack, seu companheiro de quarto, dormia tranquilamente. Era melhor mesmo voltar a dormir, teria um longo dia de trabalho pela frente, dia esse que certamente começaria com um telefonema para saber se sua amada passara bem a noite... Storm ajeitou os travesseiros antes de deitar-se novamente, cobriu o peito desnudo com o lençol e adormeceu tranquilamente, desejando ao invés de lembranças agitadas, sonhar com sua bela e doce Cassie...  
  
Alguns quilômetros distante do apartamento aonde Storm residia, uma garota também acordava um pouco assustada com o sonho que tivera. Era uma sensação estranha, nunca sentida antes em toda a sua vida! Era como se seu sonho fosse mais do que simples imagens, mas refletisse algo realmente importante para a sua vida, algo que realmente importasse e fizesse diferença.  
A garota tirou uma mecha de cabelo cor-de-rosa que caía sobre seus olhos, enquanto retomava o fôlego perdido pouco antes com a estranha sensação:  
- Então isso foi uma lembrança...  
Rika esfregou os olhos por alguns instantes, pouco antes de olhar para o relógio que havia em sua cabeceira e concluir que estava no meio da madrugada, o melhor que tinha a fazer era dormir novamente e esperar pelo dia seguinte, um cansativo dia de aula, como sempre.  
  
Um novo dia se erguia no céu, entre algumas nuvens brancas e fofas como algodão e um brilhante céu azul. Bastante propício para o primeiro dia em uma nova escola, poderiam dizer alguns. Na mansão da família Tenoh, a mesa preparada para o café da manhã trazia uma enorme variedade de pães, porém em alguns pratos, um café da manhã um pouco mais tradicional: arroz com legumes. Havia um convidado à mesa, esperando com uma certa ansiedade por uma garota em especial, que mexia com seus sentidos e sentimentos. Será que ela estava ansiosa por seu primeiro dia de aula?  
Sarah entrou na sala de refeições um pouco apressada, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa branca de seu uniforme, com o casaco azul apoiado no braço. Ao olhar para a amiga, a única reação de Jack foi comentar:  
- Você é a colegial mais linda que já vi...  
- Obrigada – disse Sarah enquanto vestia o casaco azul. – Estou me sentindo estranha com essa roupa!  
- Largue de besteira, está linda...  
Sarah sorriu rapidamente, enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras. Disse:  
- Obrigada por aceitar o convite de tomar o café da manhã conosco hoje.  
- Tenho mesmo que procurar um emprego, não é? – Jack respondeu sorrindo. – Não quero viver eternamente com o dinheiro que meus pais mandam, além disso já tenho que entrar no ritmo, o cursinho começa semana que vem.  
- Você quer mesmo tentar entrar pra Toudai? Eu o chamaria de maluco...  
- Pode ser difícil, mas não é impossível. E qual seria o mal de sonhar o melhor para si mesmo?  
Sarah abaixou os olhos, encarando algum grão de arroz perdido em seu prato. O melhor para si mesmo... Não era exatamente seu ideal, ou o que pensava com mais frequência, se é que pensava nisso. Sentia-se vegetando, vivendo apenas por não ter escolha, lutando apenas por não ter escolha. Inclusive, sentia uma certa inveja dos companheiros que acreditavam e seguiam um ideal. - Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!  
Rika aproximava-se da mesa, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Estava de bom humor naquela manhã, por nenhuma razão específica, apenas por achar o dia lindo! Jack não pôde deixar de comentar:  
- Animada hoje, hein?  
- Sim, pois terei uma nova colega em minha escola, mesmo que ela seja de uma classe mais avançada.  
Sarah, percebendo que o assunto era com ela, levantou os olhos tristes de seu prato e deu um sorriso leve, apenas para mostrar-se um pouco animada com a mudança de sua rotina, apesar de no fundo não se importar muito com a mudança. Podia observar Rika comendo animada enquanto conversava com Jack, também animado, mas não conseguia conversar algo de dentro de seu coração, não conseguia ser mais do que um vegetal.  
- Vamos? – Rika disse, levantando-se e pegando sua mochila do chão.  
Jack levantou-se sorrindo e dizendo algo sobre Rika estar tão animada por Sarah, enquanto a morena levantava-se calada, pegando delicadamente sua pasta do chão. Se tinha de ir para a escola, seguir sua nova vida, era bom estar preparada e animar-se um pouco, também.  
  
Uma cama com delicados detalhes esculpidos na madeira, um tanto grande para uma pessoa que dormia sozinha, mas com um colchão muito confortável, assim como lençóis aconchegantes e travesseiros fofos. Uma garota loira mexia-se levemente sobre os lençóis, enquanto sorria por encontrar-se no meio de um doce sonho. Porém, o soar do telefone fez com que a garota acordasse, enquanto suas mãos tateavam o criado-mudo em busca do barulhento aparelho:  
- Moshi moshi?  
- Bom dia, senhorita... Liguei apenas porque queria ser o primeiro hoje...  
- Primeiro? – Cassie sabia que era Storm do outro lado, reconhecera a voz, mas o que ele queria dizer com primeiro?  
- Sim, o primeiro... a dizer o quanto é linda.  
- Seu bobo! – Cassie tinha um sorriso no rosto e o típico olhar de garota apaixonada.  
- Dormiu bem essa noite?  
- Fazia tempo que não tinha sonhos tão doces... Além disso, precisava mesmo descansar depois da confusão de ontem!  
- Só liguei mesmo para te dar um bom-dia, agora tenho de ir. Ja ne!  
- Ja ne, koibito...  
A jovem cientista desligou o telefone vendo estrelas de felicidade por todos os cantos de seu quarto, enquanto entre um sorriso bobo repetia a última palavra dita. Como amava seu querido Storm, como desejava que ele estivesse bem, até mesmo melhor do que ela mesma se fosse necessário! Porém, não era exatamente em amor que tinha de pensar naquele dia. Queria um emprego, não era mesmo? Não sentia-se uma inútil estando trancada em casa com todo o conhecimento que possuía? Tinha pagado um preço caro por sua liberdade, perdera sua moral como cientista. Porém, o que importava? Não conseguiria um emprego como pesquisadora, mas sua formação a permitia fazer outras coisas, como fazer medicamentos.  
Um par de olhos verdes arregalou-se, como se tivesse descoberto o maior dos segredos do mundo: fazer medicamentos! Por que nunca tinha pensado nisso? Se fazia tanta questão de trabalhar assim, por que não procurar emprego em uma farmácia de manipulação? Não se sentia entediada estudando controle genético de pragas? Não queria mudanças? Essa era a hora de mudar e, enquanto não pudesse voltar a ser uma pesquisadora, iria fazer remédios...  
  
Alguns alunos entravam apressados na sala de aula, enquanto os últimos minutos antes do sinal do início das aulas soar decorriam com tranquilidade. Alguns alunos aproveitavam para colocar assuntos em dia, outros para terminarem algum último detalhe de alguma lição de casa, outros para lerem algum livro ou fazerem qualquer outra coisa.  
Rika entrava calmamente em sua classe, cumprimentando gentilmente alguns colegas, sofrendo com uma pequena cena de ciúme vinda de Kyoko e recebendo um caloroso bom-dia de Akio, como sempre. Ao colocar a mochila sobre a carteira, percebeu que Ryo não estava em seu lugar habitual, mas de pé, algumas carteiras adiante, ao lado de uma menina:  
- Agora você substitui essa equação nessa e corta essa variável com esta aqui...  
- Muito obrigada, Kage-san, sem sua ajuda não saberia resolver esse problema!  
- Disponha, Saito-san.  
Ryo levantou-se com um sorriso no rosto e ajeitou os óculos cuidadosamente antes de desejar um bom-dia para Rika, que o observava sorrindo. Ele estava finalmente se aproximando um pouco dos colegas, será que estava vencendo sua timidez? Esperava imensamente que sim.  
- Esses exercícios são fáceis depois que se pega o jeito- disse ele sorrindo.  
- Você é muito bom em física, Ryo-kun, para você até o exercício mais difícil do livro seria fácil!  
- Que é isso, Rika-chan, nem sou tão bom assim – Ryo sorria sem jeito. – A propósito, hoje é o primeiro dia de Sarah-san aqui, não é? Gostaria de saber o que ela vai achar da escola.  
  
Como de praxe para alunos transferidos, Sarah estava na entrada da sala, esperando pelo início das aulas, para ser apresentada aos novos colegas pelo diretor do colégio. A jovem trocava algumas palavras com o senhor simpático que exercia essa função, mas nem prestava muita atenção no que estava a dizer. Pouco depois do soar do sino, a aula da classe denominada como 2-D foi interrompida por leves batidas na porta, enquanto uma jovem morena um pouco nervosa entrava em sua nova classe: - Hoje vocês ganharão uma nova colega. Essa é Sarah Granger e será colega de classes suas a partir de hoje. Espero que dêem as boas vindas para ela.  
A professora, bastante simpática e sorridente, deu as boas vindas à nova aluna, que respondeu com um sorriso um tanto triste:  
- Temos um lugar vago atrás de Aoki-san – disse a professora, apontando para um garoto.  
Sarah sentou-se, acomodando-se enquanto tirava uma bolsinha de lápis da pasta, mais fria e distante do que nunca. Era como se estivesse sozinha no fundo de uma sala, apesar de saber que estava acompanhada e sentir o calor e presença de seus novos colegas, que a enchiam de perguntas respondidas automaticamente. Pouco importava se respondia evasivas sobre onde vinha ou o que estava fazendo ali, não sentia a vontade de se relacionar, de estar perto de outras pessoas, de abrir-se um pouco para o mundo. Muito pelo contrário, estava se fechando cada vez mais...  
  
- Até quando vamos continuar andando, senhorita Aneurocito?  
A pergunta era feita por um monstro vestindo um sobretudo vermelho, afastando um pouco os olhares curiosos. A aspirante a general andava um pouco mais à frente, observando as pessoas e construções atentamente atrás de um par de óculos escuros, pensativa e distante. Cumpriria a ordem de seus superiores, mesmo que a contragosto, e pensava em alguma maneira de se vingar. Podia despertar a Mestra, mas como? Precisaria de uma dose extra de energia, ou de alguma ainda mais especial do que a humana e não tinha nenhuma idéia de como consegui-la sem chamar a atenção e fazer com que fosse eliminada, como certamente ocorreria quando terminasse o serviço.  
- Precisamos encontrar algum lugar movimentado para atacar – Aneurocito respondeu, sem virar-se.  
- Pode ser aquele lugar ali? – Midiz apontou para uma grande área cercada por um muro, pouco à frente. - Claro, só temos de fazer uma pequena avaliação do lugar antes de atacarmos. Mas como estou mesmo com pressa acho que não deveríamos perder tempo. Vamos.  
Subordinada e superior tomaram impulso e, usando uma marquise como plataforma, pularam rapidamente entre as paredes até sumirem, provocando algumas expressões de espanto em alguns passantes, porém não o suficiente para parecerem mais do que simples ilusões...  
  
Um jovem que destoava do padrão local pela cor morena da pele e pelos cabelos negros um tanto longos passeava pela rua movimentada calmamente, enquanto observava vitrines e pessoas, pensativo. Conseguira um emprego em uma livraria e não haveria lugar no mundo onde gostaria mais de trabalhar! Daria atenção especial a cada uma das obras, como se fossem as mais puras e finas obras de arte do planeta, o que não deixavam de ser. Como era bom sentir o papel entre as mãos, o cheiro da impressão recente, sentir a textura da capa!  
Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar que talvez fora contratado por, além dos conhecimentos gerais adquiridos às custas de muita curiosidade e leitura, ser um tipo exótico, que chamava a atenção. Será que as garotas que o olhavam, outras que trocavam risadinhas e até as mais ousadas que lhe abriam lindos sorrisos não percebiam que ele tinha consciência de seu sucesso? Garotas deviam gostar de rapazes morenos, de cabelos azulados constantemente presos e um rabo e roupas de estampas de inspiração indiana, além de alguns anéis em seus dedos que não podiam passar despercebidos. Porém... por que uma garota especificamente, aquela que amara assim que vira, não prestava atenção, sempre forçava uma frieza misturada a uma enorme mágoa, tinha aquela tristeza constante nos olhos?  
Ao olhar para frente, não pôde deixar de dar uma pequena risada: estava próximo ao quarteirão ocupado pela escola de Sarah, Rika e Ryo. Seu novo emprego ficava perto dali e não era por coincidência, mas pela sorte de estarem precisando de um atendente na livraria próxima! Como queria dividir com ela a felicidade de ter conseguido um emprego, mesmo que esse não fosse muito rentável!  
O som de um sino fez com que Jack olhasse para o relógio, concluindo ser a hora do almoço. Esperava que Sarah se alimentasse direito, ela não comera direito no café da manhã, além disso, uma aluna vegetariana poderia ser olhada com uma certa ressalva pelos atendentes do refeitório...  
A vontade de vê-la o dominava, tornando-se um desejo tão insuportável que fez com que o jovem esquecesse-se até da própria fome para correr até uma das grades do colégio, na esperança vã de vê-la nem que fosse por um só instante.  
  
A região de Juuban possuía áreas bastante arborizadas, dando um clima refrescante ao bairro. O outono começava a apresentar-se e as folhas já começavam a amarelar e cair, preparando um tapete natural que enfeitaria as ruas dentro de algumas semanas, mas por enquanto o ambiente se refrescava e até mesmo alegrava com as árvores.  
Uma delas, um pouco mais alta do que as demais, com uma copa folhosa, era um famoso ponto de referência para alunos perdidos ou atrasados: sua escola estava na direção da árvore. Era possível ver todo o grande pátio da escola de ensino médio do bairro e inclusive, alguns alunos mais ousados algumas vezes tentaram usá-la como meio de fuga. Porém, não era para fugir da escola que um rapaz alto e forte estava ali, calmamente olhando para o pátio abaixo de si.  
Estava com sede de diversão, além de seu dia anterior ter sido estressante e completamente fora do comum, e certamente dias saídos de contos nonsense não eram agradáveis ou mesmo lhe traziam algum lucro. Imagine só... ele, um guerreiro de título idiota, uniforme fora de moda e companheiros imbecis! Nada melhor do que alguns relógios e carteiras para esquecer toda aquela baboseira de Pirate Knights, era só esperar a hora da saída. Um sino soou marcando a hora do almoço, acompanhado de um longo suspiro do jovem. Ainda faltavam algumas horas, mas não podia negar que sentia um certo aperto no coração ao ver jovens de sua idade, ou mesmo mais novos, se divertindo, com amigos e uma longa e feliz perspectiva de vida...  
  
A maioria dos alunos tinha o hábito de levar seu almoço de casa e comer sob a sombra de árvores, ao ar livre. Porém, um grupo de alunos tinha por hábito sentar-se em um dos pátios internos, em alguns bancos próximos à entrada de um jardim de inverno. Esse grupo podia ser considerado uma panelinha, porém já há muito tempo as coisas estavam mudando e a chegada de uma novata foi o estopim de uma mudança de atitude por parte de todos, agora um tanto mais receptivos.  
- Kyoko-chan não veio almoçar conosco hoje... – a frase foi dita por uma garota baixinha e magricela, com os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.  
- Ela tem sua razão, Naru-chan... – disse Kitsune.  
- Eu sei...- respondeu a garota, enquanto olhava disfarçadamente para uma garota de cabelos rosados que conversava animadamente com uma menina de cabelos ruivos curtos.  
- Minna-san, vocês não sabem da última! – Ktisune atraiu a atenção da roda de colegas para si. – Dizem que entrou uma menina nova no segundo ano...  
- Eu a vi hoje de manhã, estava ao lado do diretor. É linda, muito linda... – disse um dos meninos da roda.  
Ryo voltou o olhar para Rika, acompanhado de uma risadinha. Estava adorando seu primeiro almoço com os colegas desde quando começara a estudar, além disso era engraçado ouvir que já havia comentários sobre Sarah sendo que ela mal chegara! Outro garoto puxou a palavra:  
- Se temos Tenoh-san e agora uma outra garota linda entrou na escola, significa que estamos com sorte!  
- Quem sabe não entra mais mulher bonita aqui.... – disse um garoto um tanto alto e magrelo.  
- DAISUKE! Está insinuando que sou feia? – A garota ruiva com que Rika conversava anteriormente perguntou, enciumada.  
- Não quis dizer nada, Yui-chan... – foi a resposta envergonhada do garoto.  
Rika saboreava calmamente um pedaço de carne, enquanto ria por dentro com a conversa dos colegas. Eles eram tão gentis, inclusive algumas meninas quando não estavam com Kyoko tornavam-se amistosas e simpáticas. Tinha um pouco de medo de ser completamente malhada pelas costas, mas gostava de sua nova classe e seus novos colegas, nunca sentira-se tão animada e entrosada!  
  
- E vocês não sabem de uma coisa, dizem que ano que vem teremos um novo professor de matemática, já que Watsuki-sensei vai se aposentar... – Kitsune disse.  
- Você é a garota mais bem-informada desse colégio, Tsubasa-san – disse Ryo, sorrindo.  
- Eu sei – foi a resposta acompanhada de uma risada.  
Porém, um grito fez com que o clima descontraído do almoço fosse quebrado. Estava havendo alguma coisa no pátio externo, não era um simples grito de descontração ou brincadeira sem-graça, havia pânico naquela voz! Rika levantou-se em um pulo, assim como seus colegas, correndo para um dos portões do colégio. As reações, quando os estudantes viram a cena que decorria, foram variadas: Kitsune colocou a mão sobre os lábios, assustada; Naru gritou de medo e Yui abraçou-se a seu namorado, apavorada; enquanto Rika puxava Ryo pelo corredor procurando por uma sala vazia, aproveitando a distração dos colegas. Precisavam agir, pela segurança de seu colégio e seus colegas!  
Um monstro, com a aparência semelhante a uma garota, cravava suas presas em um garoto, levando-o à morte depois de algum tempo, enquanto os estudantes corriam em desespero tentando fugir. Mas o que era aquilo, um monstro no colégio? O desespero se estampava nos rostos jovens, antes preocupados apenas com estudos e conversas, agora com sua própria vida. Tinham de fugir se não queriam ter o destino de alguns de seus colegas, que jaziam sem vida no chão.  
Enquanto os estudantes corriam apavorados para os portões de saída, uma garota loira vacilava ao ser puxada pelo namorado, alto, magro e com longos cabelos vermelhos:  
- Akio, deixei meu brinco cair e você me deu no meu aniversário...  
- Deixa o brinco para lá, Kyoko, temos de sair daqui depressa!  
- Mas... ai! – Kyoko tropeçara, fazendo com que Akio parasse e o monstro os visse, indo na direção do casal.  
- Vamos Kyoko, levante-se! Se sairmos vivos dessa, juro que te dou cinco pares de brincos...  
Kyoko levantou-se apavorada, enquanto o monstro estava a apenas mínimos metros de distância. Akio gritou, enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia apavorado pela iminência do ataque:  
- Vai, Kyoko! Sei lutar, lembra-se, vou tentar enrolá-lo e escapar!  
- Mas, Akio...  
- ANDA LOGO!  
Kyoko, apavorada, saiu correndo, enquanto Akio colocava-se em guarda, preparando-se para correr o mais rápido que pudesse. Midiz sentiu os olhos brilharem a olhar para sua nova vítima, esse garoto devia ter bastante energia para se sugar! Akio recuava, trêmulo de medo, enquanto Midiz aproximava-se devagar e assustadoramente. Graças a um passo em falso, o presidente do clube de esgrima caiu no chão, apavorado, enquanto sentia a morte próxima. Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo fim da sua vida, enquanto um pequeno filme de tudo o que vivera até então passou diante de seus olhos, enquanto todos os sonhos e projetos de futuro eram despedaçados. Midiz aproximava-se devagar, não querendo deixar que sua vítima fugisse, querendo sugar o máximo de energia do rapaz magrelo, quando sentiu uma pancada em suas costas. Ao virar-se, pôde deslumbrar uma garota de amarelo, com as mãos na cintura e expressão ameaçadora:  
- Deixe-o em paz, agora! Você terá de passar por cima de meu cadáver se quiser tocar em um só fio de cabelo de qualquer aluno desse colégio. Vamos, monstro covarde, isso é um duelo!  
  
Aneurocito, enquanto esperava o plano imposto realizar-se, passeava pelos jardins externos do colégio, pensativa em relação à sua situação. Tinha de arranjar um plano de vingança, o mais rápido que conseguisse, aqueles idiotas tinham de pagar muito caro por desfazerem o trato! A Mestra podia dar conta deles, ah se podia, mas como poderia despertá-la?  
A aspirante a general observava com cuidado para o prédio da escola, olhando pelas janelas as carteiras e mesas, cheias de material escolar. Humanos eram interessantes, que maneira estranha de se ensinar! Não parecia com sua escola no Castelo, apesar dos aspectos em comum...  
Uma garota, sentada calmamente em uma cadeira enquanto olhava um livro dentro de uma sala, chamou a atenção de Aneurocito. Era uma menina bonita e parecia tão concentrada no que estava fazendo! Parecia interessada, com a atenção completamente presa pelas páginas do livro. Um grito fez com que a aspirante a general se encolhesse no peitoril da janela, para continuar a acompanhar a cena:  
- Granger-san, Granger-san! Temos de sair daqui, tem um monstro no colégio! Pode... pode soar absurdo, pode parecer um trote para uma novata, mas é sério! Vamos embora!  
Sarah levantou os olhos de sua leitura, assustada. Um monstro? Então isso explicava os gritos ouvidos enquanto lia! E, se era uma guerreira, tinha de fazer algo para ajudar...  
- Pode ir, não precisa se preocupar comigo.  
- Mas, Granger-san! – A garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Já estou indo, agora vá! Deve ter alguém no banheiro, vá lá avisar para que essas pessoas saiam!  
A garota saiu da sala e, após alguns instantes e verificar que se encontrava sozinha, Sarah tocou o pingente que trazia no pescoço e disse: - Poder de Netuno, VENHA A MIM!  
Aneurocito observava assustada enquanto a bela garota se transformava em guerreira, num misto de espanto e surpresa. Era sorte demais, estava no lugar certo na hora certa! E o que era melhor, tinha ouvido seu nome: Granger-san! Os deuses estavam de bom humor, ou eram muito justos, isso sim! Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, enquanto uma risada se espalhava pelo jardim. Não queria uma vingança, um plano genial e perfeito? A semente estava lançada, agora era germiná-la!  
  
.  
  
Então, o que está achando? A sua opinião é muito importante! mis9ficshotmail.com 


	9. Dias Não Tão Calmos

CAPÍTULO 8- DIAS NÃO TÃO CALMOS  
  
Os olhos vermelhos de uma guerreira avaliavam o que se passava a seu redor, procurando tanto uma brecha em sua adversária quanto verificando se havia algum inocente por perto, alguém que poderia sofrer as conseqüências da luta que certamente ocorreria ali sem muita chance de escapar sem algum ferimento. Por sorte, todos os estudantes estavam distantes e certamente não haveria vítimas acidentais, ela poderia sossegar seu espírito para lutar.  
  
Porém, um estudante observava à cena bem de perto, ainda paralisado pelo medo, um tanto curioso e atônito por ter sido salvo por uma guerreira muito bela... Ela lembrava alguém que conhecia, só não podia dizer exatamente quem... E era estranho que ele, o presidente do clube de esgrima, iria deixar uma garota apanhar em seu lugar. Porém, era sua vida que estava em jogo e com certeza acabaria morto se interferisse. Restava a ele apenas a torcida para que tudo acabasse bem.  
  
Uranus Pirate Knight colocou-se em posição de ataque, em guarda, esperando que Midiz tomasse uma posição, o que o monstro logo fez, colocando-se na defensiva e esperando o que a guerreira petulante era capaz de fazer. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha impedido que tirasse energia de uma vítima? Além disso, não tinha de destruir uns tais guerreiros denominados Pirate Knights?  
  
A guerreira aproximou-se, dando um soco com a mão direita, parado quase imediatamente pela defesa do monstro, que poucos instantes depois sentiu a força de uma mão esquerda em seu rosto. Reagiu com um chute, bloqueado de imediato pela guerreira e sentiu novamente a mão dela em seu rosto, também um pouco de sangue e talvez um dente fora de seu lugar habitual. Por sua vez, a guerreira virava o corpo com o máximo de velocidade possível e acertava sua adversária com a mão oposta, em um golpe de muito impacto que a levou ao chão.  
  
Midiz, após alguns instantes de respiração ofegante, levantou-se e atingiu Uranus com um soco, tomando impulso do chão, porém esta reagiu com um chute em seu abdome. Estava na hora de fazer aquela menina forte sofrer um pouco, pensou. Para isso, como tinha reparado no golpe anterior, teria de usar uma fraqueza de sua adversária: ela deixava a defesa quase completamente aberta ao atacar! Era esse ponto que tinha de usar caso quisesse alguma vitória!  
  
Levantando-se, o monstro tentou atingir sua adversária com um soco, parado por sua defesa, porém virou seu corpo o mais rapidamente que pôde e atingiu-a com o joelho na região do diafragma, fazendo com que parasse de respirar por alguns segundos:  
  
- Agora a luta começa, Pirate Knight!  
  
Uranus, ofegante, olhava para sua adversária, fora de condições para tomar qualquer atitude. Logo, estava sentindo uma sequência de socos em seu rosto, também que o sangue lhe tingia a face, ainda sem conseguir respirar direito e tampouco reagir. O máximo que conseguiu, após algum tempo, foi colocar a mão sobre o rosto, já caída no chão, enquanto esperava recobrar o fôlego para tentar reagir. Porém, como Akio, ainda paralisado, podia perceber e também qualquer outro espectador, poderia ser tarde demais.  
  
Com os olhos perdidos nas nuvens do céu, ainda esperando pelo fim das aulas, Chaz se equilibrava no galho da árvore aonde estava, indiferente à agitação sob seus pés. Para que tanto barulho, era apenas hora da refeição! E, em especial naquele dia, os alunos estavam tão barulhentos, será que não podiam deixá-lo observando as nuvens em paz?  
  
Ao olhar para baixo, viu um grupo correndo na direção do portão de saída e, algum tempo depois, uma figura de azul parecia coordenar como aquilo deveria ser feito. Treinamento de incêndio, pensou. Como as pessoas faziam escândalos sabendo se tratar de um treinamento? Ah, elas que se danassem, não estava interessado no que faziam ou deixavam de fazer.  
  
Porém, abrindo um pouco mais seu campo de visão, pôde ver alguns corpos caídos e uma guerreira de amarelo lutando contra algo que parecia um humano, mas, mesmo de longe, era perceptível que apenas "parecia" humano... Continuando a acompanhar a luta com os olhos, reparando em especial na atuação da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, começou a preocupar-se ao vê-la apanhando em demasia. Preocupar-se? Com alguém que nunca tinha feito nada para merecer tal preocupação? O que estava dando nele agora, algum sentimentalismo imbecil por uma garotinha mimada? Porém, essa garotinha mimada estava no chão, ainda apanhando e provavelmente, se os golpes continuassem e fossem fortes, ela acabaria morrendo. E isso ele não poderia deixar...  
  
- Kuso... – foi tudo o que ele sussurrou antes de tatear o peito procurando o pingente de transformação.  
  
Olhos de um negro profundo observavam pelas grades que separavam a enorme escola da rua, procurando entre elas aquela que roubara seu coração sem chance alguma de defesa. Como queria vê-la, nem que fosse por apenas um instante e de longe! Era impossível, afinal de contas ela deveria estar dentro do refeitório, mas mesmo assim seus olhos a procuravam pelo imenso jardim.  
  
Para sua surpresa, seus olhos encontraram aquilo que menos esperaria ver naquele lugar: alguns alunos corriam desesperados, como se fugissem de alguma coisa, rumo ao portão para saírem da escola. O que estava acontecendo ali, por um acaso era uma simulação de evacuação ou algo parecido? Não... O desespero estava explícito nas expressões dos jovens que se aproximavam do portão, estava acontecendo algo de grave naquela escola!  
  
Lembrando das palavras de algum de seus companheiros, era bom transformar-se primeiro e perguntar o que estava acontecendo depois...  
  
Midiz fazia que seu pé, com força, encontrasse-se com as costas de Uranus, no chão. Se era injusto, estava contra as regras de uma luta? Pouco importava, tinha recebido ordens para matar a guerreira e, além disso, tinha de descontar a surra que levara!  
  
Por sua vez, a guerreira, sem conseguir reagir, cuspia algumas gotas de sangue. Será que estava tudo perdido, iria morrer ali? Ao que tudo indicava sim... Não seria dada a ela a chance de crescer, aproveitar seus amigos agora que tinha laços profundos com seus companheiros, conviver melhor com seus colegas de escola, aprimorar-se nas artes da esgrima, conhecer o amor! Como parecia cruel, tudo acabaria ali, não teria uma chance de viver!  
  
Não.  
  
Não podia desistir, não iria desistir. Podia sentir o sangue em sua boca em uma pressão para sair e cuspi-lo, mas tinha que reunir forças e acabar com aquela luta, tinha de viver! Mesmo que a dor de seus ferimentos beirasse o insuportável, tinha de reagir, antes que fosse tarde demais! Tinha de reunir forças, mesmo que não soubesse de onde tirá-las, para sobreviver e sair dali, além de mandar aquela desgraçada para o inferno!  
  
Midiz preparava-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia naquela garota, afinal a surra já estava começando a enjoar... E ainda por cima ela parecia inconsciente, que graça tinha em bater se ela não sentia nada? Era só escolher: perfurar o diafragma ou uma lesão no cerebelo? A primeira opção doeria um pouco mais!  
  
Quando preparava sua perna para pisar com toda a sua força no peito da adversária, sentiu uma mão na sua perna de apoio e, pouco depois, que o gramado da escola não era tão macio quanto aparentava. Uranus, em um último fôlego, levantou-se, ofegante. Tinha de lutar por sua vida, por aquilo que nunca tivera a chance de experimentar, por não aceitar ser derrotada e morta tão facilmente! Porém, no mesmo tempo em que Midiz se recompunha, Uranus sentiu uma dor profunda em seu corpo, tendo de abaixar-se para tentar recobrar um pouco do fôlego e fazer com que a dor passasse. O monstro, furioso com a guerreira, tinha resolvido não se delongar mais e ir direto ao ponto: concentrava uma esfera de energia sonora que se encarregaria de mandá-la direto para o inferno!  
  
Porém, quando preparava-se para um disparo à queima-roupa, sentiu sua mão queimar e, ao olhar para trás, percebeu que sua esfera tinha sido desviada por uma flecha de fogo. Uranus olhou para trás e, ao ver o companheiro na posição de quem acabava de disparar uma flecha, teve apenas a reação de dizer:  
  
- Não... se... meta... na minha.... luta!  
  
- Você não está em condição de lutar, por um acaso quer morrer tentando?  
  
- O problema.... é meu, ninguém... te chamou... aqui!  
  
Midiz estava furiosa, afinal de contas aquele intrometido não tinha nada o que fazer ali, estava por ganhar a luta, por que aquele idiota interferira? Aproveitando a distração dos cavaleiros entretidos com a discussão, lançou uma grande onda sonora, que fez com que Uranus e Mars fossem arrastados por alguns metros antes de caírem no chão, ela nos braços do companheiro.  
  
O marciano podia sentir que suas mãos acabaram se sujando com o sangue da companheira, agora desacordada em seus braços. Ela estava muito ferida, tinha feito bem em interferir antes que acabasse sendo morta. Claro que nunca viu alguém gostar de ter interferências em sua luta, mas também era uma garota mal-agradecida por não reconhecer que lhe salvara a vida estando ali naquele momento! Porém, pensando rapidamente para evitar que um novo ataque de Midiz, próximo, atingisse em cheio a amazona desmaiada em seus braços, jogou-se sobre ela, protegendo-a enquanto recebia o golpe, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para fazer doer bastante, nas costas.  
  
- URANUS!  
  
Era Mercury que se aproximava correndo, enquanto digitava freneticamente em seu computador procurando pelo ponto fraco do monstro. Estivera ajudando os colegas no processo da evacuação da escola e conseguira evitar alguns tumultos, organizando a saída com perfeição. Como era bom ser útil em uma situação, não apenas em suas análises e buscas, mas efetivamente deixando os civis em segurança!  
  
Midiz já concentrava uma nova esfera de energia, preparando-a de maneira a ser capaz de matar Mars, o atrevido intrometido, instantaneamente. Porém, ao ouvir o grito e ver que um cavaleiro de azul vinha correndo em sua direção, mexendo as mãos como se estivesse digitando no ar, a esfera, ainda não formada totalmente, foi lançada em sua direção para pará-lo, o que efetivamente aconteceu.  
  
Mercury, ao sentir-se atingido, além da dor que o dominava, sussurrou, enquanto seu corpo caía no chão devido ao impacto:  
  
- Água...  
  
Seu corpo caiu de bruços na grama, desmaiado e ferido, tingindo com algumas gotas de sangue as plantas a seu redor. Midiz, após lançar um olhar de "dever cumprido" sobre o corpo do jovem, começou a concentrar novamente outra esfera de energia, visando Mars e Uranus. O cavaleiro, ao perceber que seria impossível reagir a tempo, abraçou-se à companheira desacordada, numa tentativa de protegê-la com seu corpo. Sua única reação, ao ver a grande esfera de energia que se aproximava, foi fechar os olhos e esperar-se para o pior, porém quando percebeu que estava demorando muito para sentir alguma espécie de dor, resolveu abrir os olhos e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Não vai atingi-los sem antes lutar!  
  
Ao olhar um pouco para frente, Mars percebeu estar dentro de um campo de força e que Saturn estava próximo, empunhando sua alabarda em posição de combate. Midiz, irritada por mais uma interrupção, concentrava outra esfera de energia, rebatida pela arma do cavaleiro de prontidão.  
  
Saturn, em um movimento rápido, aproximou-se de onde o monstro estava e tentou acertá-lo com sua alabarda, porém Midiz foi mais rápida e desviou, deixando sua perna para trás para que seu adversário tropeçasse, o que acabou acontecendo. Saturn reequilibrou-se e, virando-se rapidamente, segurou sua arma com força, pronto para atacar novamente sua adversária.  
  
Porém, calculou um pouco mal a força que utilizaria e acabou por sentir que as mãos de Midiz seguravam a outra extremidade da alabarda, impedindo uma movimentação sua e mesmo dela, já que quem soltasse aquela arma acabaria como vítima fácil do outro.  
  
"Encurralado", não podia deixar de pensar. Era sua atual situação, não tinha como mexer-se, reagir, estava literalmente preso por sua adversária! O que poderia fazer para sair dali sem dar uma brecha para que ela atacasse? Tinha de pensar, e rápido, antes que ela pensasse em algo para atingi-lo apesar da prisão. Inclusive, para ela seria mais fácil derrubar a arma e contra-atacar do que para ele e tinha medo de quando ela percebesse a vantagem que tinha: Saturn estaria desequilibrado sem a alabarda. Estava literalmente de mãos atadas e tinha de pensar bastante rápido se queria sair bem daquela situação.  
  
Mars olhava para cena, não podendo levantar-se sem temer machucar sua companheira ferida em seus braços. Ora, por que tinha de ter se jogado no chão para protegê-la, agora estava fora de combate! Mesmo as costas feridas não atrapalhariam tanto sua ação quanto a garota mimada... Porém, por que simplesmente não queria soltá-la, não queria correr o risco de vê-la mais ferida do que já se encontrava?  
  
Akio, ainda paralisado, era um espectador atônito dos fatos. Como... como aquilo tudo podia estar acontecendo e tudo diante dos seus olhos? Era um pesadelo de mau gosto? Só podia... E se os guerreiros perdessem, o que seria dele? Tinha escapado da frigideira para cair no fogo por um acaso, pois aquele monstro certamente estaria com mais sede de sangue ainda se escapasse da luta?  
  
Porém, o jovem presidente do clube de esgrima pôde sentir uma ponta de alívio em sua alma: ao longe, sobre um banco, uma figura de verde-água estava de braços cruzados avaliando a cena antes de entrar em ação, tendo seus longos cabelos negros balançados pelo vento. Sim... era hora de agir, podia ver Mercury caído, além de Uranus que parecia ter problemas! Além disso, Saturn estava encurralado... Tinha de entrar em ação, o mais rápido possível, para evitar maiores problemas e complicações!  
  
Pulando de banco em banco, aproximou-se rapidamente e, para não ser acusada de deslealdade, avisou que estava presente:  
  
- Deixe meus companheiros em paz, agora!  
  
Midiz olhou para frente, encontrando com o olhar a amazona. Mais um intrometido? Será que esses Pirate Knights não tinham aprendido a não interferir nas lutas alheias? Ora, tinha problemas demais para aparecer mais um, em verde-água, para atrapalhar-lhe os planos!  
  
Neptune, porém, não deu tempo para que o monstro esboçasse alguma tentativa de reação ou represália: queria acabar com aquilo logo. Concentrando-se, pronunciou as palavras que conjuravam seu golpe:  
  
- NEPTUNE AQUA FLOOD!  
  
A correnteza atingiu Midiz em cheio e transformou-a em pó quase imediatamente, fazendo com que Saturn perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão, porém o companheiro levantou-se pouco depois, com um suspiro de alívio. Akio, por sua vez, pareceu finalmente juntar forças o suficiente para sair correndo dali, não se preocupando em agradecer pela vida, apenas querendo acordar do pesadelo mais estranho que já tivera...  
  
A amazona de Netuno andava calmamente na direção onde Mars levantava-se, com todo o cuidado para não ferir ainda mais Uranus, ainda sem sentidos, enquanto Saturn, com alguma dificuldade, tirava Mercury do chão e apoiava-o no ombro para poder levá-lo dali:  
  
- Leve-a para casa, tenho de ajudar Saturn a levar Mercury embora.  
  
- Por que deveria?  
  
- Por que não deveria? Vai deixá-la aqui, ferida e desacordada, por um acaso?  
  
Diferentemente do que aconteceria com qualquer outro de seus novos companheiros, por alguma razão que desconhecia, Mars não conseguia ir contra os pedidos de Neptune... Era estranho, o que aquela garota mórbida tinha que o impedia de ser ele mesmo, retrucar, não aceitar ordens? Porém, estava longe de ser somente por ela o fato de levar Uranus para casa, mas a princesinha mimada tinha alguma coisa... Não queria que ela se ferisse mais e como era bom tê-la tão frágil em seus braços!  
  
- Qual é o caminho?  
  
- É simples... – Neptune disse antes de explicar rapidamente qual rumo ele deveria tomar.  
  
- Vamos, Neptune- disse Saturn, chamando a companheira. – Ainda temos de explicar aos pais de Ryo como o filho chega da escola completamente ferido.  
  
- E você acha que um ataque de monstros em uma escola não deve ter ganhado alguma reportagem extra em algum jornal de televisão? Agora vamos.  
  
- Só gostaria de saber o que nosso amado líder está fazendo enquanto o circo pega fogo por aqui – disse Mars sarcasticamente antes de partir.  
  
Em um shopping movimentado, onde milhares de pessoas faziam compras, olhavam as vitrines ou simplesmente matavam o tempo, havia uma grande praça de alimentação, capaz de atender aos milhares de pedidos diários, feitos principalmente nos horários de almoço e jantar, seja por estudantes saídos da escola, executivos apressados ou mesmo famílias desejosas em mudar um pouquinho sua rotina diária de alimentação.  
  
Em uma das mesas dessa praça, um rapaz ocidental levava um copo de refrigerante à boca, experimentando um prato que não comia há anos, mas tinha saudades: pizza. Quando imaginaria que um dia poderia estar no Japão, comendo uma pizza com a sua amada? Seus olhos deliciaram-se ao olhar para a garota loira à sua frente, um pouco atrapalhada com um pedaço de queijo.  
  
- Gostaria de almoçar todos os dias com você se fosse possível, minha querida – disse ele sorrindo da dificuldade do queijo se partir.  
  
- Pena que isso será impossível, ainda mais agora que acho que finalmente conseguirei trabalhar! Gosta da idéia de que fabricarei remédios?  
  
- Sinceramente não te imagino em um laboratório! Mas mesmo assim, você perdeu uma grande parte da seriedade em que estava envolta quando nos conhecemos. Está mais descontraída, até mesmo mais linda!  
  
Cassie sorriu antes de responder, ainda atrapalhada com a pizza. Era bom esse queijo resolver partir logo! Após alguma luta e alguns instantes de mastigação silenciosa, a resposta veio:  
  
- De certa maneira, me sinto mais livre, finalmente tenho amigos! Acho que minha máscara social já não é tão necessária quanto antes, quando eu era só mais um gênio juvenil infeliz...  
  
- Você fala isso como se fosse algo muito comum...  
  
- É mais comum do que aquilo que nos une – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto tocava o pingente de transformação em seu pescoço.  
  
Storm não pôde deixar de sorrir, antes de se servir com mais um pedaço. Realmente, era muito comum ser a reencarnação de um guerreiro de um tempo distante e ainda por cima enfrentar monstros de vez em quando! Porém, ainda se angustiava com uma pergunta:  
  
- Descobriu... de onde eles vêm?  
  
- Iie... – Cassie olhou para uma gota esquecida sobre a mesa. – Hoje de tarde Ryo irá lá em casa, estava fazendo algumas análises, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão além do que já sabemos. Creio que ele poderá ajudar e seremos mais eficientes pesquisando juntos do que individualmente...  
  
- Está certa... Mas não nego ser estranho lutar contra algo que não faço idéia do que seja, como seja e por que seja... É como se eu estivesse em um quarto completamente escuro procurando pelo interruptor, entende? Não sei aonde vou esbarrar, onde estou pisando, o que tem em minha frente.  
  
- Engraçado... Estamos aqui conversando sobre esse assunto e me veio uma sensação estranha!  
  
- Que tipo de sensação?  
  
- Parece que está acontecendo alguma coisa com nossos companheiros.  
  
- Ah, não deve ser nada. Além disso, esses comunicadores não existem apenas para enfeitar nossos pulsos e eu sou o líder!  
  
Cassie sorriu, enquanto levava um copo de refrigerante à boca. Seu amado estava mesmo empolgado com o fato de ser líder, até mesmo exercia sua autoridade quando essa não era necessária! Mas ele tinha razão... Qual era a utilidade daqueles comunicadores se, caso necessário, não fossem chamados?  
  
O melhor meio alternativo de locomoção em Tóquio, principalmente se havia fôlego e pernas o suficiente, era andar pelos telhados dos prédios e casas. Como tal feito só era possível para aqueles com capacidades sobre-humanas, era um caminho livre e fácil, além de privativo, pois qualquer passante que visse algum vulto passar pelos telhados certamente pensaria tratar-se de uma ilusão de óptica.  
  
Pulando de telhado em telhado na direção indicada por Neptune, Mars tentava ir o mais leve possível para não machucar ainda mais sua companheira Uranus, desmaiada e bastante ferida em seus braços. Porém, não conseguia entender a razão de tantos cuidados, afinal o que aquela garota, a princesinha mimada que se achava dona da verdade e da argumentação, tinha feito a ele para merecer preocupação em troca? Só se preocupara, e quando isso era de seu interesse, com membros de sua gangue e ainda os mais chegados... Quem disse que tinha alguma ligação muito forte com alguma pessoa, mesmo com um Kuroi Neko como ele? E por que agora andava devagar para que a companheira não sentisse o balanço muito forte?  
  
Resolveu parar um pouco na cobertura de um grande edifício, esperando que a companheira revertesse, já que seria mais fácil fazer isso ali do que nos portões de sua casa. Ao sentar-se, tomou o cuidado de não mexer os braços, como se o bem mais precioso de sua vida estivesse neles e este bem pudesse quebrar com uma simples e leve brisa... Ao olhar para o rosto adormecido como um anjo, mesmo com os ferimentos, pôde perceber o quanto era linda, se é que nunca tinha notado antes. Era uma boneca de porcelana... Não, bonecas de porcelana remetiam a uma beleza infantil e, apesar dos quinze anos que carregava, de infantil a beleza da companheira não tinha nada. Era uma mulher atraente, sim, e muito, mas muito bela... A mais bonita que já vira em sua vida, sem exagero. Se ela quisesse, poderia ter o homem que quisesse a seus pés, apenas usando sua beleza...  
  
Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para que a transformação revertesse, fazendo com que o uniforme de guerreira desse lugar ao uniforme de estudante, este também empapado de sangue. Mars levantou-se de leve, com o máximo de cuidado do mundo, ajeitando a colegial adormecida em seus braços e tomando impulso para continuar o percurso até a sua casa.  
  
Alguns quarteirões depois, o marciano, após reverter a transformação por ela já não ser necessária, começou a assustar-se com a vizinhança de sua companheira: mansões, uma maior e mais luxuosa do que a outra, cercadas por grandes muros e grades! Era o mal de ostentar tanto dinheiro, não se podia viver tranqüilo, conversando com vizinhos no quintal ou tomando o sol da tarde na entrada de casa! Porém, a escolha entre liberdade e luxo foi feita por aquelas pessoas... E o que ele poderia fazer, além de execrá-la?  
  
Chegando a um enorme portão, o assombro tomou conta definitivamente do jovem: era aquela a casa de sua companheira? Aliás, casa? Quantos prédios não cabiam no terreno daquela propriedade? Nunca imaginara que a princesinha realmente fosse uma princesinha... Era mais uma daqueles idiotas que preferiam uma pia com revestimento de ouro nova ao bem-estar da população? Poderia odiá-la apenas por isso, mas... não. Não conseguia... Não tinha forças...  
  
Após ser anunciado pela portaria, recebeu orientação para entrar na casa para ali deixar sua companheira. Como era lindo aquele jardim... Uma fonte na frente da mansão, a rua onde os carros passavam calçada de pedras, as flores margeando-a. Parecia estar dentro de um antigo filme ocidental, não na Tóquio do final da década de 80... Como podia ser possível, uma família ter dinheiro para fazer tal jardim de entrada e tantos, como ele, sem uma oportunidade nesse mundo!  
  
Ao atravessar a porta de entrada, foi recebido por um homem aparentando bastante idade, dono de cabelos grisalhos que impunham respeito, vestido com um impecável terno preto. O mordomo, deduziu continuando o raciocínio de estar dentro de um antigo filme:  
  
- Soube do acontecido na escola de miss Rika... Pelo visto, ela está muito machucada, mas acho que devemos levá-la para o quarto. Por favor, me ajude.  
  
Chaz ajeitou delicadamente sua companheira no colo, antes de seguir James pelos enormes e ricamente decorados corredores da casa. Estava impressionado, nunca vira tantas preciosidades juntas! Eram quadros, vasos, pequenas esculturas... O que era aquilo por um acaso, o paraíso dos ladrões ou uma casa? E por que uma pessoa precisava de tantos badulaques, por que a casa tinha de ser tão enfeitada?  
  
Depois de andarem por muitos corredores, James disse, na beira de uma porta:  
  
- Esse é o quarto de miss Rika, por favor, coloque-a aí enquanto chamo o médico.  
  
O jovem abriu a porta e, ao entrar, sentiu o misto de contemplação e revolta que o acompanhara por toda a casa: logo na entrada, seguindo uma grande tapeçaria onde se viam milhares de pequenas flores, uma pequena saleta com duas poltronas cor-de-rosa, um pufe da mesma cor e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos. Seguindo a tapeçaria e atravessando a abertura de um biombo, Chaz pôde ver a grande cama com um acolchoado cor-de-rosa, acompanhada de um jogo de criados e uma grande penteadeira no fundo, com muitos vidros de perfume e pequenas caixas decoradas. Sobre a cama, algumas bonecas e bichos de pelúcia lembravam que a dona daquele quarto não havia há muito deixado a infância e, nesta mesma cama, o marciano deixou sua companheira, da maneira mais delicada possível. Ao olhá-la, percebeu um detalhe: estava de sapatos!  
  
- Não devia ter entrado calçada em casa...  
  
Chaz calmamente desabotoou os sapatos de Rika, colocando-os ao lado da cama e não resistindo à vontade de acariciar aqueles pés que, apesar de escondidos pelas meias brancas, pareciam ser tão delicados. Ao olhá-la novamente, percebeu o casaco azul-marinho do uniforme, além da gravata e da camisa apertada. Não seria melhor tirá-los para deixá-la um pouco mais à vontade? Foi o que fez, com toda a delicadeza para não acordar a companheira: tirou o casaco e a gravata e, enquanto desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa para deixá-la respirar um pouco melhor, foi invadido por uma vontade incrível de desabotoar todos os botões e ver de perto aquele corpo tão gracioso... Porém, conteve-se, não deveria fazer aquilo...  
  
Porém, a vontade de acariciar aquele rosto não conseguiu ser vencida e passava os dedos de leve por aquela pele macia e delicada, enquanto ouvia o som delicado da respiração tornar-se um pouco mais forte, o que indicava que ela logo acordaria. Chaz tirou a mão rapidamente, o suficiente para que, no momento em que ela abriu os olhos rubros, não percebesse nada:  
  
- Esse é... meu quarto!? E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – Disse ela, dirigindo-se ao companheiro.  
  
- Você é bastante mal-agradecida, princesinha... Fui eu quem te trouxe até aqui – Chaz era ríspido.  
  
Os olhos rubros, um pouco desconcertados, olharam para algum ponto distante perdido no horizonte, enquanto uma palavra, difícil de ser dita pelos donos de orgulho férreo, lhe subia pela garganta:  
  
- Obrigada...  
  
- Eu não tive outra escolha e, agora que acordou, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.  
  
A voz de Chaz era mais fria do que o gelo e o cavaleiro de Marte deixou o quarto sem olhar para trás, mesmo encontrando com James no corredor não parou e nem olhou para trás. Havia centenas de pequenos objetos de valor e vasos por seu caminho e era um ladrão, mas o que importava? O que mais queria naquele momento era sair dali... Aquele ambiente o sufocava, mesmo que Rika estivesse ali, precisava sair para tomar um pouco de ar.  
  
Ao, finalmente, conseguir chegar na rua, olhou com nojo e uma certa contemplação para a casa ao longe e, influenciado por suas habilidades com escalada, começou a procurar a maior das árvores daquela rua. Se sua princesinha estava naquele palacete, então era melhor arranjar algum jeito de vê-la.  
  
Mas que pensamentos eram esses? Sua? Sua princesinha? Essa vontade de vê-la a todos os momentos que lhe deixava maluco? A vontade de que estivesse sempre bem, a preocupação com seus ferimentos, o cuidado... o que era isso? Até mesmo a maneira de que a desejava... Não era apenas seu corpo em uma satisfação efêmera o que queria, era todo o seu ser e para sempre a seu lado! E por que sentia isso por alguém que nunca fizera nada por ele?  
  
Que sentimento era esse, afinal?  
  
A escola de ensino médio de Juubangai atacada por um monstro naquele dia estava tomada por homens da polícia e defesa civil, enquanto alguns alunos davam depoimentos, pistas tentavam ser encontradas e os corpos dos cinco estudantes mortos eram retirados. Além do tempo necessário para algumas reformas em áreas danificadas da escola e de toda a confusão da investigação, não haveria aulas também por algum tempo por motivo de luto.  
  
- Então estávamos lá almoçando... Começou a gritaria... Saímos correndo e vimos o monstro atacando nossos colegas! – Naru disse, abraçada a seu namorado Daisuke, com lágrimas nos olhos, antes de começar a chorar novamente.  
  
- Nunca tinha visto nada parecido, só nos filmes de televisão! – Kitsune disse.  
  
O policial que colhia os depoimentos dos alunos coçou a cabeça antes de prosseguir com as perguntas. O que era isso, mais um para a coleção de ataques estranhos que andavam ocorrendo na cidade? Monstros? Como as investigações mostravam, era melhor continuar na hipótese de um grupo terrorista que andava provocando alucinações coletivas nas pessoas com algum tipo de substância.  
  
Akio estava sentado na porta da sala de treinamento de esgrima, com o olhar perdido ao longe, pensativo. Teria tudo sido um sonho? Não, os ferimentos em suas mãos, alguns arranhões feitos quando caíra, estavam ali para provar que era realidade. E a garota linda que o salvara, além dos outros guerreiros? Gostaria de tê-la ajudado quando se feriu, mas estava paralisado pelo medo. "Paralisado pelo medo!", não pôde deixar de pensar novamente, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Não treinava táticas de luta na esgrima, não tinha derrotado o antigo presidente nas primeiras semanas de aula por sempre ter sido o melhor esgrimista de seu antigo colégio? Que belo treinamento era esse, que na hora de ajudar uma bela garota o fazia fraquejar!  
  
Kyoko aproximou-se do namorado, estivera preocupada pelo ocorrido, por ele ter ficado para trás por sua causa! Ao aproximar-se, percebeu a distância de Akio. Seria por ela, pensando no que ela o fez passar?  
  
- Me desculpe por ter te atrasado, Akio, fico tão feliz em ver que você está bem!  
  
A jovem líder de torcida aproximou-se do namorado, porém não conseguiu fazer com que seu olhar voltasse-se para ela. Nunca vira Akio daquela maneira, ele devia estar realmente irritado com ela! Uma lágrima escorreu por um de seus olhos, enquanto pegava a mão de seu amado:  
  
- Akio, fale comigo! Não fiz por mal, prometo nunca repetir!  
  
Só naquele instante Akio percebeu que a namorada estava próxima e, enquanto tocava sua mão de leve com uma das mãos e com a outra afastava uma mecha da franja vermelha do rosto, disse:  
  
- Faz muito tempo que você está aqui, Kyoko? Estou tão distraído que nem percebi...  
  
A garota sentiu uma pressão em seu peito tão grande que mais algumas lágrimas lhe desceram pela face. Ele nunca esteve tão distante, há algum tempo bastava que ela se aproximasse um pouco para ele vir todo cheio de sorrisos e amabilidades! O que estava acontecendo com seu amado?  
  
- Não, Akio...  
  
- Estava preocupado com você, mas vejo que está bem. E nossos colegas, estão todos bem?  
  
- Sim, encontrei com as meninas agora há pouco... Até onde soube, as vítimas foram três meninos do terceiro ano, um menino e uma menina do segundo... Mas com nossos colegas está tudo bem.  
  
- Viu Tenoh-san por aí?  
  
Kyoko sentiu a alma gelar ao ouvir esse nome, dessa vez de ódio. A maldita gaijin de novo! Era por causa daquela desgraçada, era por ela que Akio estava distante, que se afastava! Maldita!  
  
- Não...  
  
Sua vontade foi completar a frase: "Não... E bem que gostaria que ela tivesse morrido!", mas conteve-se. Akio ofereceu o braço para que saíssem dali, enquanto Kyoko tinha pensamentos de ódio. Era guerra? Pois bem... iria mostrar que era melhor do que aquela garota e conseguiria a atenção de seu namorado novamente!  
  
Enquanto isso, em um dos muitos corredores da escola, aquele que levava ao registro escolar, uma mulher de cabelos azuis presos em um coque, vestindo um blazer vermelho, usando óculos escuros apesar de não haver sol naquele lugar, andava apressada. Devia ser por ali... Ao encontrar a sala de registro, entrou, como se fosse uma funcionária de muitos anos daquele lugar.  
  
Tinha de agradecer o fato de humanos serem tão burocráticos! Um departamento apenas para fichas de alunos, como isso era útil! Claro que havia censos e registros em seu povo, mas estavam longe de ser o que eram entre os humanos... E não deixava de ser interessante que estivesse em uma sala, mexendo em documentos confidenciais, registros de alunos que passaram e passavam pelo colégio, como se fosse mais uma secretária.  
  
Após alguns minutos de procura, foi dar no arquivo de alunos recentemente transferidos e encontrou algo interessante, o objetivo de toda aquela busca:  
  
- Sarah Granger... Recém-transferida, iniciando as aulas no dia de hoje... Endereço em Tóquio... Nascimento: 27/02/1972 em Tel Aviv, Israel...  
  
O olhar da serva do Castelo da Escuridão perdeu-se um pouco entre os arquivos e pastas, enquanto pensava já ter ouvido falar naqueles lugares citados pela ficha quando estudava sobre os humanos... Também chegara a uma conclusão interessante e útil: se queria descobrir mais coisas, mais detalhes e pistas e elaborar um bom plano, tinha que ir até o local indicado pela ficha... E era o que faria, naquele instante. Por que não descobrir tudo o que fosse possível sobre aquela garota, principalmente o que poderia facilmente ser usado contra ela?  
  
Apenas uma questão atravessava as conexões neuroniais da serva, enquanto preparava-se para teleportar-se: há algumas semanas, fora divulgado entre os servos que Neptune Pirate Knight estava morto, inclusive a serva responsável pelo serviço foi agraciada com um generoso prêmio! Como agora aquela garota era Neptune, se este tinha sido eliminado e a máquina detectora de energia latente nunca, absolutamente nunca se enganava, era de uma tecnologia antiga e a prova de erros tão simples?  
  
Rika estava deitada em sua cama, enquanto calmamente lia um livro recomendado pelo professor de História, um romance histórico, enquanto uma de suas mãos encontrou-se levemente com uma de suas costelas, apenas para chegar à conclusão de que ainda doía o simples toque e, se não fosse a paralisação nas aulas devido às conseqüências do ataque, certamente não conseguiria assistir aula nenhuma e perderia conteúdo... Não que fosse uma aluna ruim, longe disso, mas não podia facilitar, já que tinha se transferido há pouco tempo e sua nova escola exigia bem mais de seus alunos do que a antiga, ainda na França.  
  
Seus olhos rubros rapidamente olharam para a grande janela no fundo de seu quarto, procurando por alguma coisa na grande árvore próxima a sua janela. Que estranho, tivera uma sensação tão estranha de estar sendo observada! Nos últimos três dias, desde que se machucara, aquela sensação persistia... Tão estranho! Pior era sentir, de certa forma, que o que a observava não era uma ameaça...  
  
"Devo estar ficando maluca...", pensou antes de colocar o livro em sua cabeceira, parando para respirar. Porém, a sensação de que havia alguém no quarto foi acompanhada por uma voz bastante familiar:  
  
- Ohayo! Como passou a noite?  
  
- Cassie-chan!  
  
Rika abriu um longo sorriso ao ver a amiga na entrada de seu quarto, animadamente vestindo jeans e uma camiseta, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e uma expressão marota. Realmente, ela tinha perdido quase toda aquela seriedade de "gênio incompreendido"! Podia até mesmo vê-la vestindo o uniforme escolar e estudando em sua classe... Porém, até sabia o que acontecia à amiga, que também acontecia com ela e com Ryo e podia facilmente ser notado: estavam... perdendo suas máscaras. As proteções contra agressões, pessoas, contra a própria vida. E isso era muito bom, pois assim até mesmo podiam respirar melhor! O que uma amizade não era capaz de fazer?  
  
- Passei bem, não está doendo tanto... Mas não aguento mais estar presa a essa cama, já que não aguento me mexer muito...  
  
- Bom, meu Storm-chan está um tanto nervoso por não terem avisado a ele do monstro no colégio... Acho que ele está levando essa coisa de líder meio a sério demais, tenho até medo disso.  
  
- Não se preocupe, já passa. Além disso, principalmente para ele, para Jack, para você... Vocês têm seu próprio mundo, têm algumas responsabilidades adicionais já que trabalham! Até mesmo Ishtar. Que direito temos de simplesmente chamá-la no meio de uma aula, que explicação ela daria para sair do colégio? E se acontecesse alguma coisa, eu e Ryo saímos bastante machucados dessa, qual explicação daríamos aos pais dela?  
  
Cassie sorriu, enquanto se aproximava da cama de leve somente para dizer, em voz baixa e um tanto envergonhada:  
  
- Beijos franceses são tão... bons! Não imaginava que podiam ser assim!  
  
Rika riu um pouco da vergonha da amiga, antes de comentar:  
  
- São menos frios que os ingleses, com certeza!  
  
- Você... já... beijou assim, ne?  
  
- Não vou dizer que não porque estaria mentindo, mas... nunca me importei muito, não foram com pessoas que eu realmente gostasse ou desejasse. – Rika tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto à sua frente. – Mas só falo uma coisa: se você tem amor e confiança, não há mal nenhum em ir além dos beijos com Storm...  
  
- Eu... eu já... eu já pensei nisso – Cassie estava completamente vermelha de vergonha.  
  
- Só não vai se esquecer de tomar todos os cuidados quando chegar a hora né!  
  
- Claro que não, Rika-chan! Tudo o que não quero, como um plano de vida e principalmente agora, é ter um filho! Crianças, bagunças... não, não para mim!  
  
Enquanto Cassie e Rika trocavam confidências no quarto, pouco abaixo, em uma grande sala repleta de estantes de livros e alguns objetos de arte, um jovem de cabelos azulados observava um grande globo terrestre de madeira, enquanto conversava com a garota sentada em uma poltrona pouco à frente. Ela estava tão bonita naquele dia, apesar da aura de tristeza sempre presente!  
  
- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula, antes do ataque? Gostou da escola, de seus novos colegas, dos professores?  
  
- Foi normal, Jack... Aquela coisa de sempre: meu nome, de onde eu vim, por que estou na cidade... Não estava muito animada para conversar, porém. – O tom de voz da garota era distante, como se desse uma informação a um passante que a tivesse pedido.  
  
- Algum garoto te chamou a atenção?  
  
- Não seja ridículo – comentou sem alterar o tom de voz.  
  
Era impressão sua ou além da aura de tristeza, Sarah também erguera a parede de frieza por trás de onde às vezes se escondia, quando não queria conversar ou algo a incomodava? Por que ela tinha de ser daquele jeito, por que não podia se abrir, contar um pouco mais sobre o que estava sentindo, quem sabe assim poderia ajudá-la! O que ela guardava, por que era sempre tão triste, o que tinha acontecido para que não fosse uma garota de dezesseis anos, mas um espectro?  
  
Jack ajoelhou-se aos pés da companheira e, tocando suas mãos em uma tentativa de encará-la, com seus olhos no fundo daquele mar castanho, ele perguntou:  
  
- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Não é nada...  
  
- Estou disposto a ouvir tudo. O que foi, por um acaso minha presença a incomoda, estou sobrando aqui enquanto deveria te deixar sozinha com seus pensamentos, com aquilo que te aflige? Se for isso, saio por essa porta para não voltar mais.  
  
- Não é isso, fique aqui... – os olhos da garota desviaram-se.  
  
- Sarah, SARAH! – Jack a sacudia levemente. – Você não entende que estou disposto a te ouvir, se possível te ajudar? Não aguento mais essa tristeza em você, que não vai embora nunca, de modo algum! Tem algo te incomodando, tem algo que te fere, por que não posso te ajudar? Por que você não quer dizer, por que está jogando tudo isso para dentro de você da pior maneira possível?  
  
- Você... você não entenderia! – A voz da garota finalmente mudou de entonação, agora era como se Sarah estivesse no limiar do controle e das lágrimas.  
  
- Como não entenderia, não sou seu amigo? Pode dizer tudo o que quiser para mim, vou ouvir e tentar te ajudar, se quiser ajuda. Não gosto de te ver triste, ainda mais por não saber o que te deixa assim! Por favor, confie em mim, estarei disposto a te ajudar, sempre! Pode ser o que for, qualquer coisa, vou te entender!  
  
Enquanto falava, Jack colocou a mão no rosto da amiga, acariciando-o levemente. Ela parecia tão frágil, mas não sabia o que fazer para que toda aquela tristeza fosse embora para sempre! Como queria vê-la feliz e animada, principalmente se fosse a seu lado! E como a mão dela estava gelada e trêmula, quando a sentiu em seu rosto! Ela o acariciava e seus rostos se aproximavam, seus olhos fechando-se lentamente, o ar da respiração misturando-se. Será que o momento por qual mais ansiara desde que a conhecera, desde que se apaixonara perdidamente iria se realizar?  
  
- Iie.. – sussurrou Sarah antes de afastar-se, encostando-se novamente na poltrona.  
  
Jack ficou por alguns segundos parado, ainda entendendo o que não tinha acontecido. Estava tão próximo e era tão maravilhoso senti-la, estar próximo a ela! Como queria beijá-la naquele momento, enchê-la de carícias e mostrá-la o quão belo era o mundo!  
  
- Ele... ele não merece uma atitude dessa! – Sarah disse, com uma das mãos apoiando a testa, já que tinha abaixado a cabeça.  
  
Jack, ainda frustrado, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso: era hora de ir, tinha avisado ao chefe que chegaria um pouco mais tarde, mas precisava ir andando! Era até bom deixar Sarah um pouco a sós com seus pensamentos, quem sabe ela não resolveria lhe contar o que estava acontecendo? Antes de sair, disse calmamente:  
  
- Pode contar comigo para o que precisar, quando se sentir à vontade para contar o que te aflige, estarei pronto para ouvi-la. Tenho de ir agora, mas logo estarei de volta... Até mais, minha querida Sarah.  
  
A jovem acompanhou o companheiro com os olhos em seu trajeto até fora da biblioteca, enquanto levava os dedos levemente aos lábios. Quase sucumbira a um desejo efêmero, fizera algo de que se arrependeria depois apenas por impulso! Além do que... o que sentia por ele? Era apenas amizade, não?  
  
Além disso, e aquele que amava mais do que tudo, Samuel? Não seria de mais ninguém, era eternamente dele... E assim seria até o dia em que se encontrassem novamente... Nunca se identificara tanto com alguém como com ele, era como se fossem duas metades de alguma coisa que só tem sentido se estão juntas! E era isso... Qual era o sentido de sua vida já que ele não estava mais a seu lado?  
  
Em uma cama, localizada em um sobrado de Juubangai onde uma família composta de um casal e suas três filhas morava, uma pilha de roupas começava a se formar, aumentando rapidamente devido às muitas peças jogadas ali a cada minuto que se passava. Afinal de contas, era um domingo e a dona daquele quarto, da cama e das roupas queria estar bem-vestida para sair com sua melhor amiga!  
  
Melhor amiga? Na verdade, desde que ela se apaixonara e seus sentimentos foram correspondidos, estava distante... Fazia duas semanas que não saíam, conversavam mais do que três frases de uma vez ou mesmo almoçavam juntas no colégio! Não eram amigas, não cresceram juntas, não dividiam todos os segredos?  
  
Aliás, não mais. Algumas coisas tinham acontecido e toda, ou pelo menos uma grande parte da perspectiva de mundo que possuía tinha mudado radicalmente após alguns acontecimentos... Era uma guerreira, seu destino era ser como as heroínas de mangá mahou-shoujo! Porém, se contasse para Tomoyo, no mínimo ela riria de sua cara e diria que era melhor estudar do que imaginar coisas... E também, que assunto andavam tendo ultimamente? Nenhum...  
  
Porém, tinha de pensar em algo mais urgente no momento: sua roupa para aquela tarde! Aquele conjuntinho rosa que estava usando combinava com as plataformas roxas?  
  
- IRIS-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!  
  
A cabeça de uma gata amarela saiu de baixo de uma blusa de malha com o logotipo de uma boyband e seus olhos encontraram-se com aquela que a chamara e estava lhe alugando por toda a tarde. Não que não gostasse de ser alugada, adorava a atenção de sua protegida... Ishtar era tão doce de vez em quando, como gostava de quando passavam a noite conversando!  
  
- Bom, Ishi-chan, acho que não combina! Além disso, você está vulgar com esse short desse tamanho e uma mini-blusa!  
  
- É... Tem razão!  
  
Mais duas peças de roupa foram atiradas na cama, aumentando ainda mais a pilha e a bagunça daquele quarto, enquanto os dedos de Ishtar passeavam pelos poucos cabides que restavam à procura de algo para vestir. Íris... Era tão gostoso se abrir com ela e, por mais que negasse, como suas broncas eram necessárias e úteis! Sentia nela uma amiga, como nunca tivera, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência. No começo estranhara conversar com uma gata, mas atualmente era tão bom!  
  
- Ishi-chan, essa roupa está ridícula!  
  
Realmente... Saia xadrez azul com uma blusa de bolinhas não combinava muito! Íris simplesmente suspirou enquanto desviava de mais duas peças de roupa atiradas em sua direção...  
  
No andar inferior, na sala de visitas, uma garotinha de dez anos, dona de longos cabelos de um negro profundo que os usava soltos, com um par de óculos de lentes grossas, vestindo um abrigo de ginástica, colocava chá na xícara da visitante, enquanto comentava:  
  
- Ishi-neechan está demorando, não acha?  
  
- Não tem importância, Geshi-chan, continuamos a conversar mais um pouco.  
  
Tomoyo abria um sorriso amarelo enquanto dizia a frase, afinal não aguentava mais ouvir as histórias de Geshtinana, o pequeno gênio da família Aino. O que lhe interessava que a garota agora estava em um curso de alemão e tocava violoncelo? Como Ishtar conseguia suportar aquela menina?  
  
- Demorei, Tomoyo-chan?  
  
Por falar nela, Ishtar acabava de aparecer na porta, vestindo uma blusa preta e uma saia florida, com Íris trançando em seus pés, fato que fez com que Tomoyo suspirasse e agradecesse ter sido salva pelo gongo:  
  
- Nem um pouco, Ishi-chan!  
  
- Aonde vamos?  
  
- Parque de diversões! Makoto-kun estará lá...- Tomoyo disse entre suspiros.  
  
Ishtar lançou para amiga um certo olhar de tristeza. Pois é, o passeio acabaria assim que ela o encontrasse, Makoto-kun seria prioridade e Ishtar, esquecida. A realidade doía, não era mesmo? Porém, a venusiana colocou um sorriso no rosto e disse:  
  
- Então vamos lá! Tchauzinho, imouto-chan!  
  
O olhar de Ishtar, apesar de disfarçado, fora notado por uma pessoa naquela sala... Aliás, não era exatamente uma pessoa, mas entendia muito bem o que aquela expressão significava e também o que fatalmente ocorreria no passeio. Estava na hora de entrar em ação e sabia exatamente como!  
  
Mal Ishtar percebeu, mas na grande bolsa de passeio que tirava de um cabideiro, havia mais do que uma carteira e algumas bugigangas...  
  
Domingo... Após uma semana se recuperando de seus ferimentos, Rika saía de casa pela primeira vez, em um passeio prometido já há algum tempo e que queria muito fazer, apesar de ter conseguido se levantar apenas na sexta-feira da cama. Estava com sua irmã, apesar de pequenas visitas e conversas ao telefone, desde que a francesa chegara ao Japão era a primeira vez em que efetivamente passeariam juntas!  
  
Na verdade, preferiria passar um dia com ela em sua casa, coisa que fatalmente ocorreria dentro de muito breve, mas o apelo das montanhas-russas, brinquedos novos para todos os gostos, pessoas e até mesmo dos sorvetes fizeram com que as irmãs mudassem os planos um pouco e fossem passear em um parque de diversões. Rika tinha doces lembranças da época em que ia com seu pai, ou mesmo James-san, em quase todos os brinquedos! Só esperava que Haruka se divertisse bastante no passeio!  
  
Porém, o passeio não era somente entre as irmãs Tenoh: Ryo ia com elas, animado e feliz por passear com aquela que não era apenas uma amiga, mas também seu amor... Não havia no mundo garota mais bela e gentil, mais simpática e doce, mais atenciosa, mais tudo! Rika era a garota perfeita, aquela que escolhera para amar! Como sentia-se feliz em estar ao lado dela, como sentira-se lisonjeado ao receber o convite para passear no ensolarado domingo! Não que fosse um grande fã de parques de diversões, afinal de contas o simples fato de pensar em uma casa mal-assombrada provocava-lhe arrepios, mas era tão bom estar em um passeio familiar com Rika e a irmã! E como achara graça da pergunta da pequena, ao ver que ele as acompanharia no passeio: "Ryo-san é seu namorado, oneesama?". Rika enrubescera e respondera que não, mas como queria que a resposta fosse um grande e sorridente sim!  
  
Rika tinha os olhos perdidos nos outros ocupantes do banco traseiro do carro, observando como a irmã a olhava com admiração. Ela tinha crescido bastante, parecia um menino por ser alta, forte, ter os cabelos curtos e estar vestida com uma bermuda e uma camiseta larga! Ela estava tão bonita, tinha orgulho de ter uma irmã mais nova tão graciosa! Seus olhos avançaram um pouco e encontraram Ryo, tentando disfarçar seu olhar para ela. Fizera bem em chamá-lo para passear, afinal de contas seria bom para ele tirar a cabeça dos livros e colocá-la em alguma outra coisa, como diversão, por exemplo. Percebia que ele já se entrosava mais com os colegas de classe, mas ele precisava ver mais e mais gente, conviver com mais pessoas, além disso, o achava uma companhia tão agradável! Principalmente, também, depois dos fatos ocorridos na escola no início da semana, em que ele também se ferira um bocado. Era até engraçado pensar que não se lembrava de outra ocasião em que ele estivesse vestido com algo diferente do uniforme escolar...  
  
- Senhorita Rika, estamos chegando – disse o motorista.  
  
- Então pode nos deixar aqui... Pode deixar que telefono na hora de ir embora, Hajime-san!  
  
Os três jovens desceram do carro, observando a longa fila que precedia a entrada do parque, em meio de um comentário de Ryo sobre como aquele dia estava convidativo para um passeio, por isso estava tão cheio, enquanto Haruka assentia com a cabeça.  
  
- Acho bom irmos para a fila... E isso porque viemos cedo! Inclusive, convidei Sarah para vir conosco, mas ela disse que vinha mais tarde por ter de ajudar Jack e Storm com a limpeza do apartamento...  
  
- Sarah-san é linda... – Haruka comentou rapidamente.  
  
- Além de linda é... – Ryo iria tecer um elogio à companheira, mas faltava-lhe algum adjetivo. Sarah nunca lhe parecera divertida, extrovertida, aberta, feliz, satisfeita... Como podia fazer um elogio real? Ante os olhares curiosos das irmãs que o acompanhavam, concluiu do jeito que lhe parecia mais honesto -  
  
Rika e Haruka entreolharam-se, concordando com a afirmação de Ryo, enquanto a francesa colocava levemente a mão sobre a região lombar, apenas para lembrar que estava chegando a hora de tomar um analgésico.  
  
- Só espero que essa fila ande logo – foi tudo o que pôde comentar.  
  
Cassie estava jogada no sofá da sala, vestindo uma camisola, debaixo dos cobertores e com um pote de sorvete nos braços, assistindo um filme qualquer que estava passando na televisão. Podia ser um lindo domingo de sol do lado de fora, mas o que interessava? Estava em casa e não sairia daquele estado de recolhimento tão cedo, afinal de contas não fora isso o que mais ouvira nos últimos dias? "Sinto muito", "não temos vagas", "não estamos interessados"...  
  
Porém, no fim das contas, fora o último de seus entrevistadores que lhe dera um motivo realmente bom para que alguém com o currículo que possuía não ser contratada por ninguém: não tinham como dar um cargo de confiança a alguém com uma experiência de vida nula! Ou seja, fora lhe jogado na cara e com todas as letras que era uma criança!  
  
Sempre soubera que se trabalhara com Tomoe-sensei fora por respeito a seus pais e não por seus méritos, mas já imaginava-se pronta para ser aceita em outros lugares, com outras pessoas! Porém, pelo jeito ainda não fora aceita... E qual era a mancha no currículo impecável, que incluía inglês não apenas fluente, mas perfeito; um diploma de graduação na Toudai e uma tese defendida na mesma universidade, senão a pouca idade? Chegava a ser injusto... Por que os "adultos" sempre se achavam os donos da verdade, perfeitos e incontestáveis, por que não podiam aceitá-la? Preconceito idiota!  
  
Os pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho irritante da campainha, que fez com que a jovem derrubasse seu pote de sorvete no chão, já que não esperava pela visita. Quem poderia ser, não estava esperando ninguém! Era dia de faxina na casa de Storm... Era engraçado imaginá-lo vestindo um avental e com um espanador na mão, além de um pano amarrado na cabeça para evitar que o penteado se desfizesse! "Que penteado?", pensou rapidamente. Os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados eram tão lindos, era tão gostoso ficar acariciando-os...  
  
Além disso, onde estava a droga de porteiro que nem anunciava a visita?  
  
- Que é? – Disse ela com o tom de voz mais arredio que conseguiu, com apenas uma fresta da porta aberta.  
  
- Serviço de limpeza – aquela voz não lhe era estranha...  
  
- Apartamento errado, não pedi nenhum... – a frase foi interrompida quando Cassie percebeu que um botão de rosa era gentilmente colocado no pequeno vão da porta aberto. Era ele?  
  
- Eu sei que não...  
  
A porta se abriu de leve, empurrada pela mão de um belo rapaz do outro lado da porta. Ele tinha seu encantador sorriso e, apesar de parecer cansado, tinha uma expressão de alegria imensa no rosto. Andara preocupado com a namorada, ela estava um tanto triste com o fato de não conseguir trabalhar, precisava relaxar e se divertir um pouco. Era uma pena ter deixado que Sarah fizesse muito do serviço que cabia a ele em sua casa, mas sentia muito, precisava vê-la, precisava fazê-la sorrir e relaxar da tensão que colocara sobre si própria.  
  
No dia anterior, ocorrera um fato interessante: quando foi entregar alguns papéis em um escritório, acabou por ganhar, de um promotor que ali estava, dois passaportes para um famoso parque de diversões. Não tinha entendido exatamente o motivo, mas era uma boa oportunidade de ter um encontro a dois com ela, ainda mais em um lugar que desejava visitar! Há quantos anos não passava nem perto de parques de diversões?  
  
- Tenho um convite para fazer – Enquanto sorria, Storm balançava no ar os passaportes.  
  
Cassie sorria novamente para o namorado, porém olhou para baixo rapidamente apenas para perceber o quanto estava desmazelada! Isso não era maneira de apresentar-se para seu amado, ele merecia vê-la arrumada e bonita!  
  
- Aceito, mas... volto já!  
  
Enquanto a garota corria para o quarto para trocar-se, Storm lançou um olhar por toda a sala, percebendo a bagunça deixada pela namorada na sala, talvez por ser um domingo ela não estivesse se importando muito com limpeza, mas aquela sala estava um pandemônio! O cobertor espalhado no sofá, a televisão ligada, uma meleca cor-de-rosa que um dia foi um sorvete pelo chão... Tinha de ajudá-la e, de certa maneira, expiar-se por ter fugido da faxina de sua casa.  
  
Muitos minutos depois, Cassie ainda terminava de abotoar os brincos enquanto aproximava-se da sala. Storm deveria entender o motivo da demora para se arrumar, afinal de contas ele não iria sair com uma namorada mal-arrumada! E arrumar-se nem era apenas por ele não... Era também para subir sua auto-estima, deixá-la um pouco mais animada para seguir com sua vida, mesmo que por um motivo que para si era bastante idiota não podia fazer o que gostava!  
  
E qual não foi a surpresa da garota ao entrar na sala e ver o cobertor dobrado no canto do sofá e o chão limpo do sorvete? Ao olhar para o namorado brincando com as chaves de casa no sofá, só pôde olhá-lo com espanto e dizer:  
  
- Não era sua obrigação...  
  
- Mas achei melhor fazer.  
  
- Obrigada, então...  
  
Storm levantou-se e aproximou da namorada com um sorriso que mostrava toda sua apreciação à produção um tanto demorada, pegando sua mão de leve e levantando seu braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse para que ele visse toda a roupa:  
  
- Está linda, sabia?  
  
Cassie sorriu antes de responder com um longo beijo, acompanhado de algumas carícias no namorado, que as retribuía calorosamente. Porém, antes que a demonstração de carinho esquentasse mais, a garota lembrou do trabalho que dera para se arrumar e que queria ir ao parque, afinal de contas! Afastando-se levemente com um último beijo de leve, disse, com uma enorme gota de suor na testa:  
  
- Bom, acho que nosso programa para hoje é outro, não é?  
  
Storm assentiu com a cabeça, também com uma gota enorme na testa. Não que ela não o deixasse louco, mas além de já ter reservado o domingo para levá-la ao parque, tinha um certo medo de acabar magoando-a, apesar de que já tinham dado longos beijos e as carícias... Sendo direto ela era bem fofa, no sentido literal da palavra!  
  
- Por que você está ficando vermelho?  
  
- Vermelho? – O joviano assustou-se, interrompendo imediatamente os pensamentos. – Acho que... temos de ir logo, senão vai ficar muito tarde!  
  
Cassie deu o braço para o namorado, que a guiava calmamente pela sala rumo à porta, pronto para levá-la para um belo passeio em um dia de sol agradável e convidativo, muito propício a sair, visitar novos lugares e divertirem-se, principalmente juntos.  
  
As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas e carros, seguindo sua vida e rotina normais pela cidade, em mais um dia comum e sem grandes novidades, mesmo que o fantasma de uma guerra pairasse sobre aquele solo, fazendo com que uma sensação total de paz tornasse-se impossível.  
  
Entre essas pessoas, uma figura se destacava: estava com um sobretudo pardo, óculos escuros e os longos cabelos azuis presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, observando tudo com o máximo de atenção e cuidado, não apenas por fazer parte do seu trabalho, mas por interessar-se por novas culturas e era uma excelente oportunidade para observar um pouco aquela região enquanto fazia suas pesquisas. Estava em uma região que aparecera muito enquanto pesquisava as raízes da humanidade no Pós-Milênio, região onde grandes civilizações se ergueram...  
  
Porém, não era para isso que estava ali pesquisando, mas para que seu trunfo tivesse alguma utilidade. Seu trunfo... como era bom falar isso! Como era bom saber que os idiotas da Sala de Controle não tinham a informação privilegiada que descobrira, que se tudo ocorresse como estava planejando, a Mestra estaria desperta muito mais rápido do que aqueles idiotas sequer sonhavam e ainda por cima ela teria muito para ouvir e a justiça teria de ser feita!  
  
Também nesse sentido a estada em Israel estava sendo boa, tinha descoberto muita coisa sobre o passado de Sarah Granger! Coisas muito interessantes mesmo, que podiam ser facilmente manipuladas a seu favor se necessário! Não poderia ter descoberto a identidade de um Pirate Knight melhor, provavelmente nenhum outro lhe daria tanto material de pesquisa! Não estava nem mesmo interessada em descobrir a identidade dos outros, só aquela garota já era muito interessante e serviria perfeitamente para seu plano!  
  
Só faltavam alguns detalhes a serem resolvidos naquele dia mesmo, já que já tinha dados o suficiente para realizar aquilo que planejara. Depois era só voltar para a Sala de Comando e pegar o material necessário, seu plano estava pronto, era hora de agir!  
  
Enquanto isso, na Sala de Controle do Castelo da Escuridão, uma dupla de generais observava os monitores e algumas luzes que se acendiam e apagavam rapidamente, indicando algumas coisas que nem chamavam a atenção muito mais do que um monitor específico, o que indicava a atividade dos servos fora do Castelo:  
  
- O que Aneurocito está fazendo nesse lugar enquanto ela deveria estar aqui, trabalhando? – Cuprum perguntava em voz alta algo que estava entalado em sua garganta já há algum tempo.  
  
- Tenho a impressão de que as asinhas dela estão grandes demais, temos de cortá-las... Ora, ela tem responsabilidades, a missão dela é importante demais para ficar zanzando por aí e ainda por cima gastando uma energia que não podemos desperdiçar! E a Mestra, como é que fica? Temos de despertá-la, não ficar gastando energia com passeios!- Sílica esbravejava, acertando o painel em sua frente com o punho.  
  
- E o que fazemos agora? Sabe que temos como trazê-la de volta imediatamente.  
  
- Não, acho que ela volta. Por agora, acho que temos de tomar outro tipo de atitude...  
  
- E qual seria essa atitude?  
  
- Temos de aumentar o nível do reservatório de energia, principalmente porque com a ajuda de certos membros desperdiçadores – Sílica enfatizou a última frase enquanto apontava com raiva para o monitor que indicava a localização de Aneurocito - pode ser que daqui a pouco entremos em pane por falta de energia!  
  
- Se é isso o que quer... MONSEN, APRESENTE-SE!  
  
Um monstro idêntico a um urso polar, porém de pele completamente prateada e garras um pouco mais longas materializou-se na Sala de comando, na frente de Sílica e Cuprum. O general disse, um pouco afetado, apontando para um ponto em um mapa que brilhava em um monitor:  
  
- Vá para esse ponto e pegue o máximo de energia possível, entendeu?  
  
- Monsen! – O monstro repetiu em afirmação.  
  
Após o urso teleportar-se para onde seria útil, Sílica lançou um olhar de quem tinha certeza do que estava fazendo para Curprum, que o retribuiu prontamente, como se dissesse que se Aneurocito queria complicar um pouco as coisas e ainda por cima se dava ao direito de desaparecer no meio de trabalho sério, eles tinham muito bem como agir...  
  
Uma garota olhava desconsoladamente para a grande fila em sua frente, perguntando-se novamente por que ainda estava nela já que tinha ódio mortal a montanhas-russas, mas lembrando do motivo que a trouxera ao parque e fizera com que fosse abandonada naquela fila. Não era exatamente com ela que sua amiga queria sair, tudo era apenas um pretexto para se encontrar com o tal do Makoto-kun... Ela não passava de um jogo, uma desculpa, um álibi... Mas o pior não era nem isso, era saber que fora ao passeio consciente de sua posição, mas com a esperança vã de receber atenção da amiga.  
  
Aliás, amiga? Será que, depois de tudo que estava acontecendo com ambas, podia ainda realmente chamá-la dessa forma?  
  
Os pensamentos de Ishtar foram cortados no momento em que percebeu que a fila andava e estava quase sem escapatória: seria a próxima a ir. E o que a impedia de sair daquela fila naquele instante, já que sentia calafrios só de olhar para o brinquedo em sua frente e ouvir os gritos daqueles que estavam lá?  
  
- Então você gosta de montanhas-russas, garotinha?  
  
Ishtar disfarçadamente olhou para trás, apenas para que o pensamento de "Só faltava essa" aparecer em sua mente: o idiota pervertido da porta da escola! Como tinha vontade de dar um tapa nele, aquele arzinho de "eu sou melhor que você" era simplesmente nojento!  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta!  
  
- Bom, garotinhas como você não me parecem muito corajosas... Para mim, você gosta de ficar em solo firme, bem longe de alturas. Realmente, é necessário estômago para ir a uma montanha-russa dessas e você, neko-chan, – o rapaz passou de leve os dedos pelo cabelo de Ishtar, que se esquivou rapidamente – é delicada demais para aguentar uma dessas.  
  
- Quem te deu liberdade para me tocar, hein, seu idiota? E ainda por cima tentar dar palpite em coisas que você não conhece! Pois saiba que eu vou nessa montanha-russa sim!  
  
O garoto apenas deu um sorriso cínico, que queria dizer muito mais "como pessoas são manipuláveis" do que qualquer consideração sobre a "neko-chan" em sua frente, que andava irritada seguindo a fila. Por sua vez, a venusiana dava passos irritados... Aquele idiota tinha mexido no seu orgulho! Agora para ela era uma questão de honra ir àquela montanha-russa! E não deveria ser tão ruim assim, não estava vendo as pessoas saírem até mesmo com sorrisos de satisfação?  
  
A garota respirou fundo, enquanto dava passos decididos até o carrinho, sentando-se enquanto um dos funcionários do parque a ajudava com o colete de segurança. Agora não tinha mais escapatória, não tinha como fugir! Era hora de começar a rezar, isso sim... Quando o carrinho começou a andar, fechou os olhos e novamente respirou fundo, esperando pelo que viria. "Ah, até que é calminho subir...", pensou, enquanto olhava o parque diminuir sob seus pés. Mas que agonia, a subida não acabava nunca! Porém, quando já estava achando que ia chegar em Vênus, uma brusca descida fez com que seu coração saltasse pela boca:  
  
- AI! AI! AI! AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
O resto da viagem foi uma mistura de pânico e gritos de terror, enquanto o vento fazia com que seus longos e brilhantes cabelos castanho-claros se agitassem e roçava seu rosto fortemente, o que apenas a fazia gritar ainda mais. Quando o carrinho finalmente voltou ao ponto inicial, alguns minutos após ter saído mas que soaram como uma eternidade, a garota saiu um pouco pálida e trêmula, sendo ajudada por um funcionário do parque a descer as escadas que a levariam para fora do brinquedo e apenas retomando a noção do acontecido alguns minutos depois, ao encontrar-se sentada em um banco alguns metros à frente.  
  
Os olhos estavam pesados de lágrimas, a vontade era de começar a chorar naquele instante, não apenas por ter seguido seu orgulho e se arrependido, mas por estar sozinha, não ter como e com quem se consolar, sentir-se um objeto, um fantoche, uma marionete! Sim, só mudou de comando, primeiro Tomoyo para levá-la até o parque e depois... aquele idiota!  
  
- Pelo amor de Serenity, tirem-me daqui!  
  
Ishtar olhou para a sua bolsa, espantada. Aquela voz lhe era familiar e parecia vinda dali, mas como isso seria possível? Será que chacoalhar na montanha-russa tinha afetado seus neurônios e estava tendo ilusões auditivas? O jeito era abri-la e concluir que tudo não passava de uma impressão, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver uma gata amarela com uma lua crescente na testa sair lá de dentro ao abri-la?  
  
- Íris-chan?  
  
- Estava preocupada com você, Ishi-chan! Daijobu?  
  
- Daijobu... Mas como veio parar aqui?  
  
- Senti que precisava de mim, percebi seu olhar ao sair de casa, pressupus que tudo isso fosse acontecer... Queria vir só para te dizer que não está sozinha, Ishi-chan... Você tem pessoas que realmente se importam com seu bem-estar e fariam de tudo para te ver feliz. Não se esquente por uma garota tola que não sabe a besteira que está fazendo, mas sim com quem realmente se importa com você! Eu, suas irmãs, seus pais, seus novos amigos... todos estaremos aqui para quando precisar de nós, entendeu? Você não está sozinha e nem precisa agir como uma boneca para provar o contrário a si mesma!  
  
Os olhos de Ishtar pesavam e algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar vagarosamente pelo belo rosto, imediatamente limpas pela garota, que disse calmamente:  
  
- Obrigada...  
  
- Agora vamos lá! Vá tomar um sorvetinho que eu infelizmente tenho de voltar pra bolsa... Ai,ai; bem que podia haver um parque felino aqui...  
  
Ishtar sorriu levemente enquanto ajudava Íris a entrar novamente em sua bolsa, pensando que a gata tinha razão! Tomoyo infelizmente provara que a amizade e cumplicidade de muitos anos tinha chegado ao fim e agora era hora de respirar novos ares, conviver com seus companheiros e não ficar mais sozinha! Sim, as coisas mudavam, para o bem ou para o mal, era hora de adequar-se a sua nova vida!  
  
Alguns metros adiante, um garoto tinha alguns pensamentos semelhantes enquanto saboreava um sorvete de chocolate sentado em um banco próximo à casa mal-assombrada: era hora de adequar-se a sua nova vida! As coisas estavam mudando, as coisas tinham mudado! Como tudo tinha melhorado desde que ela lhe mostrara que podia conversar, podia misturar-se, que era bom conversar um pouco, conviver com os colegas, sair da concha! Rika era um anjo... Um belo anjo, por sinal. Belo demais, era uma beleza que o tomava, que fazia com que a observasse por horas, com que seus olhos não conseguissem ver qualquer outra coisa quando ela estivesse perto!  
  
Não apenas a beleza sufocante, aquele corpo perfeito que seria capaz de seduzir até mesmo um rochedo, mas também sue caráter! Como seu sorriso, quase sempre presente, era belo, como ele refrescava, era como o sol nascente após uma noite longa! Era a brisa de um dia quente, era um bálsamo! Ela o tratava tão bem, como ninguém nunca havia antes, dando uma atenção a ele que nunca dera, um carinho que não recebia de mais ninguém!  
  
Como a amava, como a queria não apenas como amiga, mas como mulher para passar dias e noites a seu lado! Venderia sua alma para ter nem que fosse um toque, nem que fosse um beijo dela! Como a queria, como ela tinha a capacidade de remetê-lo ao mais doce dos paraísos!  
  
- E então, Ryo-kun, demoramos muito?  
  
A surpresa de ouvir sua voz, ainda mais quando pensava tão ardentemente nela, foi imensa, a ponto de fazer com que o jovem mercuriano desse um pulo do banco onde estava sentado.  
  
- Que é isso, Rika-chan...  
  
- Ryo-san esqueceu de tomar o sorvete e ele derreteu! – Haruka disse, rindo e apontando para uma grande mancha marrom na calça do jovem.  
  
Ryo ficou completamente vermelho e, levantando-se para dar a explicação de que ia limpar o sorvete, saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo, enquanto as irmãs Tenoh trocavam alguns risos. Alguns minutos depois, quando Ryo voltou, Rika disse delicadamente:  
  
- Acidentes acontecem, aprenda a rir deles e não repeti-los!  
  
- Mas eles nos matam de vergonha assim mesmo... – disse Ryo ainda completamente sem-graça.  
  
Haruka, para quebrar o clima pesado, tomou a mão de Ryo e, enquanto o puxava na direção da casa dos espelhos, perguntava animada:  
  
- Por que não foi com a gente à casa mal-assombrada?  
  
- É porque... bom, está longe de ser meu lugar preferido num parque de diversões!  
  
- Ah, então você tem medo!  
  
- Se prefere chamar assim...  
  
Se Ryo antes estava vermelho pelo incidente com o sorvete, agora estava completamente roxo! Sim, tinha medo da casa mal-assombrada, e daí? Era ridículo ter medo de monstrinhos de borracha perto do que tinha de enfrentar como Mercury Pirate Knight, mas e daí? Era humano ter medo!  
  
Porém... a vergonha era maior ainda ao ver que Rika dava risadinhas de leve, porém perceptivelmente segurando-se para não arrebentar em gargalhadas...  
  
Um casal de namorados observava calmamente a enorme cidade que se erguia sob seus pés, naquele que era o ponto mais alto de uma roda-gigante, compenetrados na bela visão e também em sentirem-se tão juntos. Mesmo sendo uma tarde quente, era tão bom sentirem o calor um do outro, a proximidade um do outro!  
  
- Parece que todo mundo teve a mesma idéia que você- disse Cassie apontando para baixo e mostrando o parque lotado.  
  
- Mas nenhuma dessas pessoas está junto da garota mais adorável desse mundo- disse Storm, acariciando de leve o ombro da namorada.  
  
- Você é um bobo, sabia? – Cassie disse sorrindo, enquanto tocava os lábios do namorado levemente com os seus.  
  
- Bobo nada! Só sou o cara mais sortudo desse mundo...  
  
A plutoniana encostou a cabeça de leve no ombro do namorado enquanto acariciava sua mão, observando os prédios ao longe. Era tão bom ficar tão perto dele, como queria ficar assim por toda a eternidade! Eternidade... Era uma palavra pesada... Porém, não podia encontrar melhor para definir seus sentimentos.  
  
Seus pensamentos, assim como seus olhos, estavam perdidos, porém a idéia que não lhe abandonava fazia semanas voltou: por que todos aqueles fatos estranhos estavam ocorrendo, qual era o sentido? Por que monstros, por que mortes, por que guerreiros, qual era o sentido de tudo aquilo? Era tudo em vão, apenas estavam ali à toa? Claro que não, mas por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, qual era a razão?  
  
Seus olhos enturvaram-se e, quando conseguiu ver novamente as coisas, não estava mais no parque: era um lugar estranho, parecia uma sala, havia uma mulher ao fundo, podia ver que Storm estava concentrado em uma luta e mesmo ferido, via também que um raio se aproximava dele, mas tudo parou de repente quando ouviu o barulho de um cajado que tocava o chão.  
  
A visão foi-se tão rápido quanto veio e deixou apenas uma sensação horrível: a de que Storm seria ferido! O joviano sentiu que a namorada apertava sua mão em desespero e perguntou:  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Vai... haver... algo... terrível! – A voz da garota estava embebida em desespero.  
  
- Calma...- Storm sussurrava de leve em seu ouvido. – É o calor, não vai acontecer nada!  
  
Cassie deu um sorriso leve, mas não conformado. Quem dera ser apenas um fruto do dia quente! Não ia deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse com sue amado, nem que tivesse de pagar com a vida para isso!  
  
- Vamos tomar um sorvete?  
  
Storm guiava a namorada delicadamente para fora da roda gigante e apontava uma barraquinha de sorvetes pouco à frente, puxando-a também delicadamente pela mão. Estava adorando o parque, já tinham ido a muitos brinquedos, fazia muito tempo que não se divertia daquela maneira! Era bom desligar-se um pouco da realidade, nem que fosse por apenas um domingo, era bom retomar a infância, mesmo que a sua não tivesse sido tão cheia de brinquedos e passeios! Era bom fazer aquilo que sempre sonhara, mas nunca tivera uma oportunidade, quando iria sonhar que passearia em um parque com aquelas proporções? Nunca imaginara até mesmo que um parque com tais proporções podia existir! Nem em seu melhor sonho de infância havia um parque desse tamanho, com essa variedade de brinquedos...  
  
- Storm, acho que temos problemas!  
  
O apelo da namorada fez com que o rapaz saísse de seus pensamentos e percebesse que se instalara uma correria no parque, acompanhada de gritos de pânico e desespero geral. Justo no dia em que queria ter folga algo errado estava acontecendo! O jeito era puxar a namorada pela multidão até encontrarem algum lugar para se transformarem, no caso um depósito onde "somente pessoal autorizado" podia entrar.  
  
- Acho que não podemos entrar aqui... – disse Cassie, olhando para a placa na porta.  
  
- E eu acho que é uma emergência. Vamos!  
  
Após entrarem na sala, Cassie aproximou o comunicador da face e, após apertar um botãozinho disse:  
  
- Parece que temos problemas no parque de diversões, venham para cá!  
  
- Poder de Júpiter, VENHA A MIM!- Storm já se adiantava na transformação.  
  
Pouco depois, Pluto e Jupiter Pirate Knight saíam do depósito e, como a correria já tinha cessado, um monstro parecido com um urso polar era visível e estava indo na direção de uma criança, provavelmente perdida de seus pais na confusão, que chorava mais por medo de estar sozinha e não entender o que estava acontecendo do que propriamente por medo do monstro. Pluto sentiu o sangue gelar e, afastando um pouco as mãos do corpo como se segurasse um bastão, concentrou-se até que seu cetro aparecesse, o que não demorou muito. Era mais fácil bater com ele, isso não podia negar...  
  
- Deixe-o em paz! – disse Pluto, que rapidamente tinha se posto na frente da criança.  
  
O urso respondeu com um ataque de raios prateados, que não podiam ser desviados sem que a criança fosse atingida pro algum deles. Pluto estendeu o braço:  
  
- Chrono... – O movimento seguinte era semelhante ao que faria se quisesse simplesmente parar o ar. - !  
  
Os raios pararam de repente quando atingidos pela onda de distorção do tempo, o que paralisou-os e dispersou-os. Pluto gritava para Jupiter, paralisado pela ação rápida da companheira:  
  
- Leve esse menino daqui e deixe o resto por minha conta!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Anda logo!  
  
Jupiter, pulando, pegou o garoto no colo e saiu do raio da ação para deixá-lo em um lugar seguro, enquanto Pluto segurava seu cetro de forma a esperar o melhor momento a atacar e de uma maneira que seria fácil absorver qualquer ataque, esperando pela reação do monstro pouco à sua frente. Ele vinha furioso pela paralização de seus golpes e, com a pata fechada em soco, avançou para a amazona que desviou o golpe com a ajuda de seu cetro. Os moviemntos de tentativa de ataque e posterior esquiva continuaram, até que Pluto girou seu cetro rapidamente e atingiu o braço de Monsen, que berrou de dor. Em um movimento rápido, a amazona trouxe o cetro com força para a sua frente, atingindo o estômago do adversário.  
  
Porém, como o uso de uma arma grande a tornava lenta, Monsen teve tempo de agarrar o cetro rapidamente e, puxando-o para frente, trazer consigo Pluto, que recebeu também um golpe no estômago, fazendo com que perdesse o fôlego por alguns instantes. Nesse período, sentiu o joelho do monstro no mesmo lugar e o gosto de sangue na boca, gesto repetido pouco depois.  
  
- GALACTIC QUAKE!  
  
Monsen sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés e que era impelido para o chão, soltando a amazona que caiu sem fôlego no chão, limpando a boca de leve para tirar o filete de sangue que se formava. Pouco à frente, colocando-se em posição de ataque, estava uma amazona de uniforme amarelo, com os olhos queimando em ódio por ver sua amiga apanhando.  
  
- Você quer uma adversária, seu covarde? Se é que posso chamar de lutador alguém que continua a bater mesmo quando o adversário se rendeu, para mim isso tem outro nome! Venha me enfrentar ou prove de uma vez por todas que é um idiota!  
  
Monsen urrou alguma coisa e foi correndo na direção de Uranus que pulava e, aproveitando o impulso, preparava uma voadora certeira para seu adversário, atingindo-o no rosto. Porém, este revidou e atingiu-a em cheio com o braço, fazendo com que a uraniana caísse no chão. "Ele é bem maior que eu... Mas não é hora de avaliar um adversário pelo tamanho", pensava. Tomando fôlego, a amazona apoiou as mãos no chão e atingiu um chute na região do diafragma do adversário, deixando-o sem ar por alguns instantes, porém não calculou a volta e sentiu que sua canela estava nas mãos do monstro, sendo que estava de costas para ele e não lhe vinha idéia nenhuma de como reagir. O jeito era improvisar, pensou rapidamente, e girou rapidamente o corpo para atingir o braço que a segurava com a perna livre, provocando além da dor uma torção e fazendo com que fosse solta e despencasse do alto de mal-jeito, o que impossibilitou usa ação pelos instantes que precisaria para se recompôr.  
  
Porém, não foi dado a ela esse tempo, pois o monstro a levantou pelo pescoço e, numa tentativa de estrangulá-la, pôs suas duas mãos naquela região, apertando-a. Uranus, enquanto com as mãos esforçava-se para que aquelas mãos a soltassem, com o ar que já sentia faltar mexia as pernas, tentando atingi-lo com um chute, porém estava sendo em vão.  
  
- Uranus!  
  
Mercury, que chegava naquele instante, gritou desesperado ao ver a companheira em tal situação. Porém, como não tinha muita força física, precisava usar de seus métodos para tentar ajudá-la e, conjurando seu computador, começou a digitar desesperadamente procurando um jeito de tirá-la dali, nem que fosse por algum processo de alavanca para abrir aquelas mãos, nem que fosse por um milagre! Não podia pará-lo com gelo sem atingir Uranus e Pluto, parada pouco atrás dos dois, junto; precisava de alguma coisa, precisava rezar por um milagre, precisava descobrir algum milagre!  
  
- Parados aí!  
  
Monsen, Mercury e Pluto lançaram olhares na direção da voz, encontrando uma garota no telhado do carrossel, contra o sol, de braços cruzados, na típica posição de heroína de mangá mahou shoujo, com uma gata a seus pés. Quando essa garota percebeu que era o centro das atenções de todos ali, disse:  
  
- Se um pinto não partir a casca de seu ovo, morrerá sem ter nascido. Nós somos o pinto, o mundo é o ovo. Se não partirmos a casca do mundo, morreremos sem ter nascido. Partir a casca do mundo. PELO BEM DA REVOLUÇÃO DO MUNDO!  
  
- PELO AMOR DE SERENITY, DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSE LEMA?  
  
- Ah, ele é tão legal!  
  
Todos os presentes tinham gotas de suor na testa. Venus Pirate Knight estava realmente demorando a chegar... O ambiente já estava até ficando pesado sem ela.  
  
- Ah, não! AH, NÃO! Assim não tem condição!- A garota tinha um tom contrariado na voz.  
  
- O que foi, Venus?  
  
- Primeiro uma samambaia e agora eu tenho de enfrentar um urso de pelúcia? Ah, fala sério! Qual vai ser o próximo monstro, algo ridículo como um tambor em forma humana que só sabe dizer o próprio nome?  
  
- Venus... PÁRA DE CONVERSA MOLE E ATACA ESSE MONSTRO LOGO, OU VOCÊ QUER QUE URANUS MORRA? – Íris triplicou de tamanho, assumindo uma forma monstruosa e Venus diminuiu assustada, em SD e cheia de gotas na testa.  
  
- Er... tudo bem então... Eve Star Beam!  
  
O pequeno raio de luz atingiu em cheio o ombro de Monsen, que urrou de dor e soltou Uranus, desacordada, no chão, para alívio de Mercury, Pluto e Íris. Venus, por sua vez, pulava alegremente por ter sido útil pela primeira vez, porém sua alegria não durou muito. Monsen atirou alguns raios em sua direção e, quando ela foi atingida e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo desmaiada do telhado do carrossel, o monstro urrou de leve:  
  
- Pentelha...  
  
Antes que Venus atingisse o chão, um rápido vulto tomou-a nos braços e parou pouco a frente, revelando ser Saturn Pirate Knight. Do lado oposto, Neptune estava sobre a placa que indicava o nome de algum brinquedo, com braços cruzados e uma expressão de frieza tremenda, enquanto o vento balançava seus cabelos. Ao abrir os olhos e visualizar a cena, tomou impulso e pulou na direção onde o monstro estava, conjurando no ar seu bumerangue e, sem perder tempo, lançou-o na direção de sue adversário, no ápice da parábola que fazia no ar:  
  
- NEPTUNE BOOMERANG ACTION!  
  
O bumerangue atingiu o monstro, enfurecendo-o, enquanto Neptune caía delicadamente pouco a frente, ante os olhares surpresos de Pluto, Mercury e Íris, já se levantando e colocando em posição de ataque, apenas esperando que o monstro chegasse para começar a lutar. Não era tão boa quanto Uranus, tampouco tinha sua força, mas se era para se esforçar, para impedir que inocentes morressem, era o que faria, mesmo não sabendo muito mais do que colocar-se em ataque e defesa e dar alguns socos. Saturn, por sua vez, se aproximava de onde Pluto se recuperava e depositava delicadamente Venus no chão:  
  
- Que bom que vocês chegaram...  
  
- Encontramos aquele garoto arrogante no caminho e dissemos o que estava acontecendo, não sei se ele virá, mas de todo jeito ainda temos um reforço... E Jupiter, onde está?  
  
- Foi deixar um garotinho em um lugar seguro, imagino que esteja dando explicações para as pessoas e ajudando a organizar a confusão, mas com quero que ele volte! Sei que Neptune, assim como eu, não vai aguentar muito tempo...  
  
Mercury, percebendo que para o monstro não representava uma ameaça, digitava rapidamente procurando alguma fraqueza, alguma abertura, algo que permitisse com que liquidassem aquele monstro de vez! Ainda por cima, Uranus estava ferida e no meio da batalha! Não... não importava a pesquisa, tinha de tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível! Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que pensou nisso, pôde ver uma flecha de fogo cortando o ar e atingindo em cheio o monstro, fazendo com que ele se distraísse e virasse para a direção de onde ela veio, apenas para encontrar um rapaz de uniforme vermelho e pose arrogante, como se já tivesse ganhado a briga muito antes dela começar, como se fosse ridiculamente fácil vencer...  
  
- O que está esperando, algum de seus nerdzinhos duma figa, para tirarem Uranus do alcance desse monstro? Ou vocês são tão sádicos a ponto de deixarem uma companheira morrer tão fácil? Ah, façam-me rir!- Esbravejou ele enquanto preparava mais algumas flechas que ia atirando à medida que o monstro se aproximava.  
  
Saturn, rapidamente, tomando impulso no chão para pular, pegou a desacordada Uranus e deitou-a levemente junto de suas companheiras, para que uma desesperada Pluto checasse seus sinais vitais e visse que estava tudo bem, pelo menos por hora.  
  
Por sua vez, Monsen concentrava energia e atirava raios na direção de Mars, que anulava-os com suas flechas ou, quando isso era impossível, desviava, enquanto pulava pelos brinquedos do parque, perseguido de perto pelo seu adversário. A sequência de flechas e raios anulados continuava cada vez mais rápida até que Mars percebeu-se encurralado, não tinha como escapar do grande paredão onde acabara por dar de cara. Porém, num movimento rápido, passou do lado do monstro e continuou o percurso e a sequência, apenas para voltarem até a posição inicial, próximos aos outros Pirate Knights que podiam apenas assistir a cena sem fazer nada. Aproveitando-se de um instante de vacilo do cavaleiro, Monsen tomou impulso e pulou sobre ele, atingindo seu rosto com um soco e preparando-se para usar a outra mão, parada por um bloqueio instintivo de Mars. Mas uma nova sequência começou e o cavaleiro continuou a se esquivar, dessa vez arrastando-se para trás, enquanto os socos acabavam por acertar o chão.  
  
Porém, ele não percebera que fora de encontro às grades do carrossel e, ao perceber que chegara nelas e ao ver o punho do monstro, com o máximo de força possível, mirando seu rosto, fechou os olhos esperando-se para o pior.  
  
Monsen, por sua vez, estava furioso. Como aquele bando de insetos se atrevia a ser tão insolente dessa forma, como podia estar perdendo de crianças tão fracas e idiotas? Estava na hora de acabar com um deles, como não conseguira fazer com nenhuma daquelas garotas! Era bom concentrar toda a sua força para esmagar os miolos daquele idiota! Mas... sentiu tapinhas de leve no ombro, como se alguém o chamasse. Ao virar, pôde ver um guerreiro de verde e sorriso maroto nos lábios e ouvi-lo dizer:  
  
- Quer experimentar da lâmina da minha espada?  
  
O monstro caiu na provocação e virou a mão no rosto daquele jovem, que esquivou, aproveitando a abertura de defesa provocada pelo ataque para tentar, com a espada, feri-lo, o que acabou acontecendo e sujando a lâmina com algumas gotas de sangue esverdeado. Mars, por sua vez, gritou:  
  
- NÃO PEDI PARA SER SALVO POR VOCÊ, IDIOTA!  
  
Pluto observava com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto seu amado esquivava-se do adversário e tentava atingi-lo ora com espada, o que às vezes conseguia efetivamente mas não produzia mais do que arranhões, ora com chutes, que desestabilizavam-no um pouco, mas provocavam grandes aberturas na defesa do joviano. Ele estava se saindo muito bem, mas todos ali tinham uma grande colaboração, se o monstro tinha dado trabalho fora porque todos ali tinham dado muito de si!  
  
Mercury finalmente chegara ao fim de suas pesquisas e olhava para seu visor um pouco desconcertado, enquanto digitava um pouco mais para tentar descobrir uma alternativa, qualquer uma! Não podia ser, era azar demais! Deveria comunicar a seus companheiros a descoberta, porém:  
  
- Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para vocês...  
  
- Diga- disse Saturn.  
  
- Descobri que o ponto fraco desse monstro é luz...  
  
Neptune virou-se e observou por alguns instantes Venus, que dormia profundamente após o ataque e de ter despencado do carrossel, antes de dizer:  
  
- Ótimo... Quais são as alternativas já que luz está fora de questão?  
  
- Não sei, ué! – Mercury disse, irritado.  
  
- Se o geninho do grupo não sabe algum de nós é que vai saber? – Mars disse, provocando, de onde estava.  
  
- E você, idiota, por que ao invés de caçar briga não ajuda?  
  
- Parem com isso vocês dois, temos coisas mais urgentes a fazer do que brigar- disse Pluto.  
  
Jupiter, por sua vez, continuava a tentar atingir o adversário, porém estava tendo dificuldades, já que Monsen estava furioso com os acontecimentos e com uma sede incrível de sangue, o que fazia com que o joviano tivesse muito mais de esquivar-se e defender-se do que tentar atacar, o que provocava uma grande desvantagem, principalmente se comparado com a vantagem que adquirira há pouco tempo.  
  
- Tenho uma idéia- disse Saturn, enquanto olhava para o companheiro lutando. – Vamos ajudar Jupiter... Vai cada um por um lado, atacando o monstro de uma só vez, ele vai se cansar logo e assim ficará fácil para Jupiter acabar com ele! Porque, com uma fraqueza ou não, qual monstro resistiria a virar picadinho? Mercury, você fica na cobertura, porque as meninas seriam vítima fácil se ele escapasse e Pluto não está em condições de lutar.  
  
- Certo – o mercuriano disse.  
  
- E você também poderia nos ajudar, Mars – disse Neptune.  
  
- Tudo bem, vai, eu já estou aqui mesmo... – disse ele sarcasticamente.  
  
- Um, dois, três... AGORA!  
  
Saturn, convocando o Silent Glavie, ia pela esquerda, enquanto Neptune, preparando seu bumerangue, ia para direita e Mars, levantando-se, punha uma flecha apontada, pronta para atirar. Ao perceberem que Jupiter estava completamente em defesa, recuando e com dificuldades até mesmo para tirar a espada da posição que se encontrava, sobre o corpo para amortecer ataques, os três lançaram seus ataques ao mesmo tempo, atingindo Monsen em cheio e distraindo Jupiter, que não ouvira o grupo, fazendo com que o monstro, na confusão, acertasse um forte soco no rosto de Jupiter e deixasse-o desacordado no chão.  
  
- DAME! JUPITER! – Pluto gritou, desesperada.  
  
O passar dos dias, os treinamentos tornando-se mais e mais intensos, ou mesmo definitivamente abandonados já que seu objetivo já fora alcançado, a ansiedade dominando mentes e corações... Porém, o dia esperado e prometido acabou por chegar: o dia dos novos Pirate Knights ganharem seus títulos e a responsabilidade que eles lhe aferiam.  
  
Antes mesmo da cerimônia oficial, estava na hora de mudarem-se para o Forte de Halley, a residência oficial, distante até mesmo de Nêmesis, o último planeta, em uma posição estratégica para o caso de invasões, tanto externas quanto praticadas pelo Milênio de Prata; e, como novos moradores, teriam de dividir quartos e tarefas. Por isso, chegando o dia indicado, naves reais se aproximavam no Forte, entregando malas e caixas com objetos pessoais pertencentes a cada um dos novos moradores.  
  
O primeiro encontro do grupo após os Combates acontecia na grande sala de refeições do Forte, em um leve jantar de recepção. Os poucos criados do local esperavam, também ansiosos, por aqueles que seriam seus novos mestres, com novas ordens e preferências, aguardando pacientemente na sala de jantar. A primeira a chegar foi Anfitrite da Casa de Tiamat, princesa de Netuno e nova Neptune Pirate Knight. Sua primeira ação foi cumprimentar a todos os criados, perguntando para eles detalhes como a rotina daquele lugar, cardápios principais das refeições e outros detalhes. Fora criada, muito mais do que para algum dia tentar ser uma guerreira, para cuidar de uma casa, já que a ela não seria dada outra escolha diferente de ser a consorte de algum nobre netuniano caso perdesse seu duelo...  
  
A netuniana, um pouco adiantada em relação aos companheiros, passeava pelas caixas que embalavam os objetos a qual era permitido aos novos moradores trazerem um tanto pensativa, afinal apesar de estar realizando o maior sonho de sua vida, estava deixando para trás uma vida na Corte, os bailes e festas, a possibilidade de casar-se com Nereu, aquele que fora seu namorado de infância... Porém, de que adiantava lamentar-se, não podia mudar ou mesmo ir contra seu destino, se era para ser Neptune Pirate Knight, o seria com todas as suas forças.  
  
A futura amazona passeava pelo hangar quando percebeu duas naves se aproximando: uma, podia reconhecê-la, era da comitiva real de Júpiter, obviamente trazendo o príncipe daquele planeta, enquanto a outra parecia ser de uma frota de aluguel. As duas naves pararam ao mesmo tempo e dois jovens desceram: um vestia-se com as roupas de passeio da família real joviana, costuradas com os melhores tecidos nos melhores costureiros, enquanto o outro usava as roupas simples que as famílias de classes mais baixas usavam em ocasiões festivas.  
  
A reação do joviano, ao ver o futuro colega de trabalho descendo da nave com sua pouca bagagem de mão, foi largar as malas no chão onde estava e atravessar o hangar correndo, apenas para agarrar seu pescoço com força e gritar:  
  
- VAI PAGAR POR SUA OUSADIA, DESGRAÇADO!  
  
A resposta foi um sorriso de ironia que camuflava uma certa vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo ali e a resposta, cuspida entre os dentes, foi simples e sarcástica, como seu dono:  
  
- Também estou feliz em vê-lo, principezinho...  
  
Storm apertou o pescoço de Irídio com mais força, apenas para ouvi-lo gemer levemente. Estava furioso, fora o bando de delinquentes guiado por ele que estragara seu primeiro encontro com aquela que amava, além disso ela quase fora violentada por um dos amiguinhos daquele maldito! Ele tinha de pagar caro, muito caro!  
  
- PARE COM ISSO, THOR!  
  
O joviano olhou para a direção da voz, apenas para ver a princesa de Netuno correndo na direção dos dois, dizendo com firmeza na voz quando chegou mais perto:  
  
- Largue-o agora, Thor da Casa de Susanoh!  
  
- Você não tem idéia do que esse delinquente fez, não o defenda se não sabe de nada, Anfitrite! – Gritou Storm com o ódio queimando nos olhos.  
  
- Pouco me interessa o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer, Storm, somos todos iguais sobre este solo! E se não fôssemos, não estaríamos aqui nesse instante, não estaríamos defendendo esse Milênio! E se você não é capaz de entender ideais nobres, só fala através de força bruta, solte-o por saber que assassinato de companheiros, isso mesmo, COMPANHEIROS, é crime de traição... Você estará traindo sua própria Ordem, sua própria soberana, e será executado por isso!  
  
Storm soltou o pescoço de Irídio, que acariciava-o para aliviar a pressão que aquelas mãos faziam. Tinha escapado por pouco, se aquela garota não aparecesse não saberia o que poderia ter acontecido. Ela tinha idéias estranhas sobre igualdade e o que uma nascida num berço de ouro podia saber sobre igualdade ou discriminação? Ela vinha em sua direção, mas seu olhar não era de alguém preocupada com o estado de um companheiro, mas de alguém com raiva nos olhos:  
  
- Quanto a você... Não percebeu que um cargo como o seu exige responsabilidades? Vai ficar agindo como um marginal apenas porque agora tem uma certa liberdade de ação e não deve satisfações a ninguém? Você é um cavaleiro ou criminoso? E a palavra "cavaleiro" envolve muito mais do que força, astúcia ou a capacidade que teve de vencer o duelo, ser o primeiro e único até hoje a quebrar a escrita... A palavra "cavaleiro" vem acompanhada de uma coisa chamada "honra"... Você sabe o significado de "honra"? Ou vai ser só um idiota empunhando uma arma, clamando por justiça se é injusto, por igualdade se, a seu modo, exerce discriminação?  
  
- Igualdade é um ideal criado pelos filósofos de seu meio para parecerem preocupados... Prego o total fim de classes e diferenças, não essa tal "liberdade, igualdade e fraternidade" que vocês enchem a boca para dizer, mas as evitam com unhas e dentes!  
  
- Não estou discutindo conceitos! Estou apenas dizendo que se você não mudar um pouco seu comportamento, não tiver uma atitude digna, não lutar com a maior arma que você tem, sua honra, não será um cavaleiro, não terá valor, não será nada!  
  
Irídio tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto do hangar, entre as naves e peças de reposição, paredes e portões. Disse, sem encarar sua interlocutora:  
  
- Estou te devendo minha vida...  
  
- Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.  
  
- Errado. Estou te devendo um grande favor, quando precisar cobrá-lo, esteja às ordens. E não venha me dizer que não aceita, no lugar onde nasci e fui criado, essa é a lei. Amor com amor se paga...  
  
- Que seja, então. Agora vamos entrar...  
  
Os dois futuros Pirate Knights entraram no Forte e, encontrando-se com Thor que deixara o hangar pouco antes, foram para o salão onde a recepção estava preparada, esperando pelos outros companheiros. Depois de algum tempo, todos chegaram e a noite foi cheia de festejos e brincadeiras, enquanto todos comemoravam a vida, os cargos, o amor... Era necessário uma noite para que se entrosassem e também começassem a acostumar com o lugar onde passariam grande parte de suas vidas dali para frente, onde seria seu novo lar e centro de comando.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, os oito tomaram uma grande nave de comitiva que, após seis dias de viagem, chegou em Selene, a capital do Milênio de Prata, onde mais uma grande festa os esperava e, onde no dia seguinte, seria a cerimônia de nomeação dos jovens, ansiosos pela consumação daquele que era seu maior sonho e grande projeto de vida :seriam, finalmente, Pirate Knights.  
  
O grande salão de cerimonial do Palácio Lunar estava decorado ricamente com flores e fitas, com belos tapetes vermelhos estendidos no corredor que dava para o trono real e uma orquestra fazia com que uma suave melodia ecoasse ao fundo. Era uma cerimônia aberta a nobreza, na verdade, para a grande população não fazia muita diferença o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer dentro do Palácio, apesar de que a próxima comemoração seria uma grande festa popular onde a rainha se misturaria com seus fieis súditos.  
  
Na parte à esquerda do trono, as primeiras fileiras eram reservadas aos membros de outras milícias nobres, enquanto o lado direito era totalmente ocupado por familiares e outras famílias nobres. Na primeira fileira à direita, as Sailor Senshi, no lugar para os espectadores de maior honra daquele evento enquanto na mesma posição do lado esquerdo, quatro figuras se destacavam: uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos encaracolados vestindo um belo vestido dourado e com um diadema representando o Sol em seus cabelos; a seu lado um rapaz de cabelos curtos aloirados com mechas um pouco mais claras com uma roupa de gala prateada, levemente adormecido em sua cadeira; a seu lado, uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos lisos, vestindo-se de vermelho com os cabelos adornados por rosas também vermelhas e com uma expressão de tédio profundo; ao lado desta outra garota, esta com um vestido branco um tanto provocante e com os longos e muito lisos cabelos profundamente negros, em contraste com sua pele muito branca, presos em um coque por prendedores de diamantes, numa expressão de calma profunda.  
  
O soar de clarinetes anunciou que a soberana estava vindo, logo todos os presentes se levantaram e acompanharam com os olhos os três primeiros membros da comitiva real: uma mulher de longos cabelos negros cacheados, um homem de também longos cabelos, mas loiros, atrás deles uma garota ruiva sardenta, um pouco mais baixa do que a mulher da frente, porém com passos decididos de quem dedicara a vida toda a ser uma conselheira real e finalmente tinha conseguido seu objetivo. Há alguns passos atrás estava a soberana Serenity, vestindo um belo vestido prateado e segurando o cetro que continha o poderoso Cristal de Prata, refletindo toda a majestade dada a ela e toda a sabedoria de alguém quem há séculos governava aquela Federação, provocando a admiração de todos os presentes, sensação que sempre causava ao se aproximar ou mesmo apresentar-se. Pouco atrás dela, um cavaleiro de armadura negra tinha a espada empunhada e uma expressão de quem checava até o menor detalhe com os olhos. Era Loki, o primeiro-cavaleiro do Milênio de Prata, sob ordens diretas de Serenity e com a missão de protegê-la, sempre.  
  
Após a soberana sentar-se em seu trono disse, dirigindo-se aos convidados:  
  
- Estamos aqui hoje por uma ocasião muito especial: é um dia de renovação, um dia de mudança, quando o velho dá lugar ao novo, ou antes, quando o novo ocupa uma lacuna aberta a ele, esperando por sua presença. Tudo nesse universo muda, nada é permanente, todos os fatos e acontecimentos são como um leve oceano, uma leve correnteza que faz com que as águas se renovem eternamente. Estamos celebrando esta renovação e a força dos jovens que a trarão, com suas virtudes e força de vontade.  
  
Nesse instante, trajando aqueles que seriam os uniformes-armaduras que os acompanhariam por toda a vida, os oito futuros Pirate Knights entraram no salão passando pelo corredor vermelho, na ordem da órbita de seus planetas em relação ao Sol, se dirigindo para a frente do trono de Serenity e ajoelhando-se perante a soberana, em uma posição de respeito.  
  
- Essa é a última vez em suas vidas que terão de se ajoelhar perante mim, meus jovens. Mesmo que devam satisfações à minha pessoa, nunca precisarão se ajoelhar a meus pés. E, antes que essa cerimônia se inicie, é por vontade de vocês que aqui estão, é o desejo de vocês serem Pirate Knights?  
  
- Sim – responderam em coro, sem um pingo de hesitação.  
  
Agora, como o protocolo mandava, Serenity contava a longa história da criação da Ordem e como ela foi importante em diversos momentos da história do Milênio de Prata, desde defesas contra grandes invasões externas, como na Guerra de Andrômeda, até nos conflitos internos, muito frequentes há cerca de três gerações atrás.  
  
Por sua vez, a garota de vermelho enfeitada de rosas sussurrou para a companheira, entediada com o ritual e com todo o discurso que ouvia novamente após um longo tempo:  
  
- Enquanto houver um membro da Elite, nenhuma outra milícia será necessária.  
  
- Psssst... Não fale besteiras, Gaia, é um erro concentrar o poder na mão de poucos. É perigoso tanto no caso de um grande ataque quanto no caso da prepotência tomar conta dos membros da Ordem única.  
  
- Errado, Amaterasu. Não se lembra do juramento que fizemos e que em breve esses jovens farão? Se há poder demais, ele foge ao controle... E pode servir de ameaça a aquilo que se quer proteger.  
  
A jovem de cabelos vermelhos olhou para a companheira com um sorriso no rosto, apesar da surpresa de ouvi-la falar palavras com tal maturidade e perceber que tinha razão: a companheira não parecia a garotinha mimada e arrogante de sempre!  
  
- Mas não devo me preocupar, são um bando de fracotes... E espero que assim permaneçam para todo o sempre!  
  
Amaterasu balançou a cabeça levemente, enquanto sorria. A garotinha que existia em Gaia sempre voltava, mesmo depois de tantos anos... Talvez ela ainda não se acostumara em ter entrado para a Elite, já que fora a última a chegar, mas sabia muito bem porque a jovem ex-Earth Pirate Knight estava ali... A força de cumprir seus ideais que ela tinha, nem que para isso tivesse de levar tudo às últimas conseqüências, tornou-a poderosa, muito poderosa... E era graças a essa força que, apesar das atitudes infantis que tomava de tempos em tempos, tornava-a uma dos quatro mais poderosos de todo o Milênio de Prata.  
  
- Gaia, na verdade há muito mais na formação da Elite do que apenas reunir "os mais poderosos de todos". Se você soubesse disso... Bom, tenho certeza que não se devotaria tão cegamente. Espero que com o tempo você entenda, principalmente quando o dia em que você tiver de "sujar suas mãos" chegue...  
  
- Não sei do que fala, Éris – Amaterasu disse, distante.  
  
- Sabe sim... Você é que é mansa e pacífica demais... Chego a admirar a pureza de sua alma, minha colega...- Éris virou-se para a frente, demonstrando que não pretendia continuar com o assunto.  
  
A guerreira do Sol olhava levemente para sua colega, enquanto punha para trás algumas madeixas vermelhas que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. Éris estava ali há muito tempo, dizia-se que era mais velha que Serenity, presenciara eras e gerações, guerras e paz, presenciara também a corrupção e podridão de algumas pessoas e instituições... Sabia muito bem qual era o motivo oculto por trás da Elite, qual era o jogo, porém, não interessava a ela outra vida a não ser a de guerreira, além do que preferia períodos de paz do que de guerra e como desejava que ela se prolongasse por um longo tempo!  
  
Na verdade, o que mais temia é que, depois de tantos anos de bastidores, Éris tivesse se corrompido... E isso seria deveras perigoso, ainda mais por se tratar de uma pessoa dotada de um poder muito grande...  
  
Entretanto, para aqueles que a cerimônia realmente interessava, a hora mais interessante estava por chegar, aquela em que seriam por direito e honra chamados de Pirate Knights. Serenity levantou-se do seu trono e, colocando-se na frente dos jovens, disse placidamente:  
  
- Protetores do Milênio de Prata, juram pelo Sol que tudo movimenta e pela Lua que tudo governa não medirem esforços e poderes para proteger a essa Federação e seus habitantes, nem que isso lhes custe as vidas?  
  
- Sim – os cavaleiros disseram em uníssono.  
  
- Então, pelos poderes concedidos a mim, por este Sol que nos ilumina e esta Lua que nos guia, estão declarados Pirate Knights. E, para que nosso pacto esteja eternamente firmado, vocês receberão as armas que passam de geração em geração na Ordem a qual pertencem.  
  
Os oitos jovens podiam ver a sua frente, após um movimento do cetro de Serenity, alguns objetos e armas pertencentes às antigas gerações de Pirate Knights, todos eles ricamente decorados e era como que chamassem os jovens cavaleiros a tocá-los... Serenity pegou o primeiro objeto, um computador portátil de pequeno tamanho, acompanhado de um visor, com o símbolo de Mercúrio gravado em azul:  
  
- Para aquele a quem são dados os dons de inteligência, estratégia e sagacidade; para aqueles a quem cabe o suporte operacional dos planos, para aqueles que sempre são os chefes de investigações, ofereço Éolos, um dos computadores mais velozes e eficientes do Milênio de Prata, do maior refinamento tecnológico, o que certamente será de muita valia na vida de todos vocês.  
  
A soberana depositou o computador nas mãos de Cromo que, ainda tremendo de emoção, colocou o visor e ligou-o, para começar de uma vez o programa de inicialização que o faria efetivamente o novo dono de Éolos, um dos mais poderosos computadores portáteis do Milênio de Prata, perdendo apenas para aquele que era propriedade de Sailor Mercury.  
  
Por sua vez, a soberana tomava nas mãos um chicote laranja, com o símbolo de Vênus, feito de um material leve e resistente bastante simples de se utilizar, não sendo necessário muito treino para que fosse usado com maestria. Aproximando-se da amazona de Vênus, Serenity disse:  
  
- Para aqueles dotados de astúcia, uma arma de uso rápido e eficiente. Porém, não é dado aos venusianos apenas astúcia, mas um grande carisma e grande beleza, além do domínio da alma... Tome cuidado com esse domínio, mesmo que para aqueles que tem a arte da espionagem e sedução no sangue ele seja necessário, mas lembre-se sempre de que a alma de todos os seres é inviolável...  
  
Ishtar tocou levemente o cabo do chicote que lhe era oferecido pela rainha e, já em um primeiro momento, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, como se tivesse tocado a essência de todos aqueles que um dia foram e um dia seriam Venus Pirate Knight. Era uma sensação tão estranha e ao mesmo tempo tão sublime que impediu qualquer outra reação da jovem a não ser voltar para seu lugar.  
  
- Por que Serenity sempre tem de recitar esses conselhos sobre empatia espiritual, hein? – Khonsu perguntou, acordando levemente do sono que o acometera desde o momento em que entrara naquela sala.  
  
- Por uma razão simples: se um venusiano fortalecer seu poder latente para empatia espiritual, será difícil até mesmo para Serenity dominá-lo, se é que não corre-se o risco de ser manipulada por ele. Mesmo uma mente com um treinamento muito forte para evitar a dominação não resistiria se o poder fosse muito, por isso todo o venusiano que entra para uma Ordem nobre ou de muito poder é estimulado a usar apenas astúcia e sedução como armas – disse Éris calmamente.  
  
- Ah, sim – disse Khonsu voltando para o sono.  
  
Serenity carregava consigo um arco sem corda, feito de um metal vermelho-vivo bastante resistente e com o símbolo de Marte onde se apoiariam as flechas, indo em direção a aquele que fora o único, em todos os tempos, a quebrar seus Jogos, aquele que prenunciava mudanças, aquele que de certa forma a punha medo por talvez representar o fim daquilo que lutara tanto para manter:  
  
- Para aqueles cujo fogo não é apenas um elemento, mas uma metáfora sobre sua própria vida e devoção. O fogo é um símbolo da paixão e é com paixão que abraçam suas causas, é com paixão que acreditam, lutam, agem, vivem! Para essa paixão, essa força interior que os move para seus objetivos, um objeto para ajudá-lo a transformar sua paixão em seu elemento e este em sua arma.  
  
Irídio tocou o arco, sorrindo para a soberana com a maior altivez que conseguia ter, afinal de contas agora ele era Mars Pirate Knight, não era só o plebeu Irídio, ou o Irídio de Marte que ganhara o duelo, era um cavaleiro, seu maior sonho estava realizado! Para ver o outro, lutaria com todas as suas forças, não apenas com aquele arco, mas principalmente com suas idéias, para ver um lugar onde não houvesse distinção entre nobres e plebeus, não houvesse uma soberana absoluta, todos fossem iguais e tivessem as mesas responsabilidades!  
  
Serenity tomava nos braços uma outra arma, uma bela espada feita com o metal mais resistente e ao mesmo tempo reluzente, com um belo punho totalmente trabalhado, onde havia uma esmeralda e o símbolo de Júpiter gravado; levando-a para aquele que seria o próximo agraciado:  
  
- Para aquele do maior planeta, de onde os melhores guerreiros vêm, para aqueles que muitas vezes são os líderes natos, um dos símbolos do poder. Porém, que este poder nunca venha pela força, mas pelo conhecimento e respeito de seus companheiros. O verdadeiro poder vem com a sabedoria, nunca se esqueça disso, que por mais refinadas que suas técnicas possam ser, se não for sábio e justo nunca será nada.  
  
Storm sentiu o enorme peso da responsabilidade de ser um Pirate Knight quando colocou as mão naquele punho, sentindo toda a força daqueles que já haviam tocado-o, sentindo até mesmo a totalidade de seu poder percorrer todo o seu corpo, significando que ele era finalmente Jupiter Pirate Knight.  
  
- Destruição e construção andam juntas nesse Universo, para uma haver, a outra precisa acontecer. Por isso, para aqueles com o dom da destruição e construção e destinados a destruir e construir, uma arma que simboliza essa força.  
  
Serenity entregava para Shiva sua arma, o Silent Glaive, arma que era a metade do Silence Glaive que sua irmã, Devi, a Sailor Saturn, carregava. Ao tocá-la levemente, em especial a lâmina da alabarda, pôde sentir que, de certa maneira, sua arma o deixaria próximo da querida irmã por toda a eternidade, unindo os dois em um ideal e poder em comum.  
  
A soberana já se dirigia à próxima jovem, a aquela dotada de uma beleza profunda, que fizera com que seu primeiro-cavaleiro já não tivesse somente as obrigações palacianas em mente, mas também aquela jovem... Não apenas por seu belo rosto e corpo, mas pelo seu caráter explosivo, pelo orgulho que a impedia de perder fazer com que tivesse uma gana incrível de cumprir seus objetivos, quaisquer fossem. Dirigi-a se a ela com um belo florete na mão, com o cabo totalmente adornado com desenhos e também um grande topázio com o símbolo de Urano em dourado:  
  
- Para aqueles do planeta dos ventos, donos da velocidade e força de combate, uma arma que sintetize essa velocidade, para ataques rápidos e precisos. Só tome cuidado, minha jovem, para que sua altivez não a leve para as profundezas dos erros... Siga o que seu coração manda, mas tenha cuidado ao realizar suas vontades ou reagir a provocações, afinal isso poderá ser mortal a você.  
  
Aurora tocou seu florete levemente, com a imensa vontade de testar sua lâmina e habilidade com aquela arma. A força de seus punhos já era mais do que suficiente se queria vencer uma batalha, porém seria interessante lutar armada de vez em quando, ainda mais com uma arma com o qual treinara por muito tempo. Mal percebia, porém o primeiro-cavaleiro de Serenity a observava, encantado com tamanha beleza e também com a postura de uma certa altivez que a jovem tomava, tornando-a ainda mais bela.  
  
A soberana tinha nas mãos agora um bumerangue verde-água decorado apenas com o símbolo de Netuno em auto-relevo prateado e o levava na direção de uma das últimas guerreiras remanescentes, aquela do planeta das águas e seu espírito sereno:  
  
- A serenidade das águas e da alma, das ações e pensamentos. Para aqueles do planeta das águas, dotados do dom da serenidade, uma arma mortal, porém compatível com tal serenidade de espírito.  
  
Anfitrite tocou com um sorriso sua nova arma, enquanto sentia em seu interior todos aqueles que já haviam tocado-no, toda a devoção à causa que escolhera para toda a sua vida, toda a vida que se iniciaria a partir daquele instante, não como uma princesa, mas como Neptune Pirate Knight.  
  
- A previsão do futuro não é um dom, é uma maldição, para não se afogar no grande mar de passado, presente e futuro que o cerca, um plutoniano deve ter um enorme controle tanto de sua mente quanto de seu poder. E, mais do que ninguém, plutonianos sabe quem o destino pode vir por linhas tortas, mas sempre vem, todos os fatos destinados a acontecer sempre acontecem. Para representar tamanho controle, outro símbolo de poder.  
  
Serenity entregava para Cassandra um cetro em formato de chave, adornado com uma grande gema preta, semelhante à chave para se abrir o portal do tempo carregada por Sailor Pluto, porém capaz de abrir o limbo temporal, onde todos os fios de todas as dimensões possíveis se encontravam, em um mar que levaria qualquer um sem um forte preparo à loucura de imediato. Além disso, de certa maneira a pequena fala de Serenity fora uma resposta a todos aqueles que não davam a ela seu respeito pela sua luta nos Jogos. Se aquele era seu destino, afinal, ele iria acontecer, nem que por linhas tortas e não havia nada nem ninguém capaz de impedi-lo.  
  
- Declaro então, perante aos cavaleiros honrados em minha frente, que essa cerimônia está encerrada e os novos Pirate Knights devem receber os cumprimentos em uma recepção popular a ser oferecida nos jardins do Palácio!  
  
Os três conselheiros de Serenity se dirigiram à saída, fato repetido pela soberana e seu primeiro-cavaleiro, o que fez co quem todos os presentes ficassem de pé em respeito. Gaia cutucou o companheiro a seu lado e disse:  
  
- Vamos, seu preguiçoso, acorda que temos uma festa para ir!  
  
- Hum...- foi a resposta de Khonsu, levantando-se.  
  
- O que Serenity disse tem seu fundo de razão... O simples fato de que um não-Indicado ganhou os Jogos já é o começo de mudanças...- Amaterasu disse, reflexiva.  
  
- Não se aflija, minha colega... Mudanças ocorrem sempre... O problema é quando as mudanças vêm junto com colapsos, o que é necessário. Nunca ouviu dizer em destruir completamente o velho para trazer o novo?  
  
Amaterasu sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir a frase de Éris, que mais pensava em voz alta do que tentava iniciar um diálogo. Parecia um prenúncio... Só tinha medo que ele se concretizasse e da pior forma possível.  
  
Gritos... Porém, estava tão distante que para ele esses gritos definitivamente não queriam dizer nada.  
  
Sonho... Não fora um sonho, fora uma lembrança de um fato já ocorrido há muitos e muitos séculos, em um passado de glórias.  
  
Lembranças... Podia lembrar-se de um dos gritos, pouco tempo antes. "DAME! JUPITER!"... A voz dela ecoava por toda a sua alma e era por ela, somente por ela, que tinha de se levantar e terminar logo com aquela luta. Lembrava-se também de uma frase perdida no nada, não sabia direito quem a havia dito ou em qual contexto... "Mesmo que um monstro tenha uma fraqueza, não resistirá se for atingido em cheio por uma espada".  
  
Jupiter Pirate Knight abriu os olhos e pôde ver a situação onde se encontrava: pouco à frente, três companheiros invocavam os golpes e os atiravam no monstro, que já arfava assim como os três jovens praticamente esgotados. Tinha que agir rápido antes que seus companheiros acabassem se ferindo seriamente ou se esgotando completamente!  
  
Invocando novamente sua espada, tomou fôlego e impulso, indo correndo em direção ao adversário, gritando para concentrar mais e mais energia. Sua espada atingiu em cheio a região onde deveria estar o coração do urso e, para garantir a eficácia e morte, a espada ainda foi retirada enquanto girava no interior da criatura e novamente cravada, pouco abaixo.  
  
Sangue verde espalhou-se pela região onde o corpo de Monsen caiu, pouco antes de transformar-se em pó e espalhar-se com o vento por todo o parque de diversões, onde mais um ataque ocorrera e fora frustrado por aqueles que já imprimiam seu nome na galeria das lendas urbanas da cidade de Tóquio.  
  
Aneurocito andava com passos leves pelos corredores do Castelo da Escuridão, tinha voltado há pouco e já apanhado nos depósitos o material que precisava para a execução de seu plano, o mais rápido possível! Tinha colhido material suficiente para montá-lo, estava completamente planejado em sua mente, era só pô-lo finalmente em prática!  
  
Entrando na Sala de Controle, percebeu uma grande atividade de máquinas, além do que aqueles a quem devia subordinação estavam completamente distraídos olhando para uma tela. "Isso não está me cheirando nada bem", pensou, enquanto observava os outros monitores procurando alguma pista para o que poderia estar acontecendo ali.  
  
Qual não foi sua surpresa ao olhar para o monitor de frequência de energia de servos fora do Castelo e perceber que um monstro fora mandado para Tóquio, sem que ao menos fosse consultada? Podia ser só uma subordinada, mas era uma falta de respeito daqueles idiotas, se tinham pedido um plano elaborado, por que a atrapalhavam? Mais do que nunca o ódio lhe ardeu e também a certeza de que o plano deveria ser cumprido, a Mestra deveria despertar e aqueles dois idiotas pagarem muito caro!  
  
- COMO SE ATREVEM A SE INTROMETEREM NO MEU PLANO E MANDAREM UM SERVO?  
  
- E como a senhora Aneurocito se atreve a abandonar a Sala de Controle para ir passear? – Cuprum perguntou rispidamente.  
  
- Antes fosse um passeio, estava investigando! Mas claro que dizer isso e nada para os senhores- as duas últimas palavras saíram com uma dose de ironia acima do normal- dá na mesma, afinal o que entendem de estratégia? Pelo visto nada!  
  
- E o que você entende de responsabilidade para vir nos dar lições de moral, garotinha? – Sílica perguntou, bufando de ódio.  
  
- Muito mais do que uma dupla de incompetentes! E, querem saber do que mais? Não vai demorar muito para esse show de arrogância e prepotência dos senhores acabar, esperem para ver! Vão pagar caro, muito caro!  
  
Cuprum levantou-se rapidamente e, indo em direção a sua subordinada, acertou-a com um forte tapa no rosto, que a fez cair no chão com o impacto. Enquanto Aneurocito massageava de leve a bochecha e lágrimas de ódio caíam de seus olhos, o general disse:  
  
- Insubordinada você, hein, garota? Esqueceu com quem está falando, a quem deve respeito? Pois saiba que na próxima gracinha, você vai pagar com a vida!  
  
- É para aprender a não deixar serviço nas mãos de crianças irresponsáveis- disse Sílica, saindo da sala.  
  
Aneurocito, enquanto observava as luzes dos painéis, chorava lágrimas de um ódio profundo. Eles não tinham o direito, ninguém tinha o direito de batê-la, humilhá-la, fazer pouco de seu serviço! Se antes queria terminar com seu plano da melhor maneira possível e queria mostrar para aqueles idiotas que era capaz, agora estava fervilhando em ódio. Eles tinham de pagar, sim, porém com a vida. Só sentiria-se satisfeita quando pudesse vislumbrar o sangue deles, muito mais do que despertar a Mestra...  
  
.  
  
Então? O que está achando? Mande sua opinião para 


	10. O Despertar da Discórdia

CAPÍTULO 9- O DESPERTAR DA DISCÓRDIA

Quando Monsen tornou-se pó e foi levado pelo vento, espalhando-se para sempre, Saturn e os companheiros que o distraíam sentiram como o chão do parque era confortável ao sentarem-se, exaustos, após o grande uso de seus poderes. Não era necessário muito esforço para produzir golpes elementais, porém se esses fossem repetidos por muito tempo, acabavam levando seu usuário à exaustão.

- Ainda bem que isso acabou, daqui a pouco já não me aguentaria mais – disse Mars, enquanto seu arco se desfazia no ar já que não teria mais uso.

- Mas não deixa de se tratar de uma vida – disse Saturn, enquanto calmamente sentia a alabarda se desfazer entre seus dedos. – Mesmo que venha aqui e acabe matando humanos inocentes, acredito que haja alguém que lamente por sua vida perdida, afinal a maioria dos monstros que enfrentamos até agora tinha traços de racionalidade.

- Mas por alguma razão se meteu em nosso caminho... Gostaria só de saber qual é essa razão – disse Jupiter, já sem sua espada.

- Agora temos coisas um pouco mais urgentes a tratar – disse Pluto, levantando-se com algum esforço. – Por exemplo, cuidar de Uranus e Venus, além de... ai...

Pluto abaixou o tronco rapidamente, enquanto colocou a mão sobre seu tórax, gemendo. Estava doendo... Ela também tinha apanhado, afinal. Jupiter atravessou a distância que os separava em poucos segundos, abraçando-a para apoiá-la e evitar que acabasse por cair.

- Além de cuidar de você. Acho que você também deveria ser levada a uma das ambulâncias que com certeza devem estar a caminho ou mesmo já estão aqui.

Íris saiu do telhado do carrossel, onde tinha se escondido para uma maior segurança quando o ataque começara, para ir para perto de sua protegida, lambendo sua mão de leve enquanto ela permanecia inconsciente no chão:

- Pobre Venus... Não gosto de vê-la machucada assim...

- Ninguém gosta de ver seus companheiros feridos- disse Neptune, olhando para o longe.

Um par de olhos vermelhos se abria com dificuldade, enquanto a dona desses olhos levava as mãos ainda trêmulas à região do pescoço, verificando que não estava tão machucada como pensava, apesar da dificuldade que sentia em respirar. Todo o seu corpo doía e nem acabara de se recuperar direito das fraturas para se machucar tanto de novo... Porém, sua maior preocupação naquele momento podia ser expressa no chamado que se esforçava para dizer:

- Haru... chan...

- Uranus! – Mercury disse, correndo na direção da companheira e ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

- Estou bem, não se... preocupe... minha irmã...

- Vou procurá-la, pode ficar tranquila! Só volto aqui quando achar Haru-chan!

- Acontece que ela não vai ficar aqui te esperando, geninho... Esse lugar é péssimo para alguém ferido esperar por ajuda, acho que ela tem de sair daqui – Mars disse, também aproximando-se.

- E o que você sugere para tirá-la daqui, senhor sabichão?

- Isso – Mars pegou a companheira de leve, colocando-a nas costas, enquanto Uranus soltava uma exclamação de surpresa. Que história era essa, era um saco de arroz agora?

- Me solta... Eu consigo andar...

- Deixe de ser teimosa, princesinha, vai ser melhor para você ficar aqui um pouco.

Íris, ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro, afastou-se um pouco de sua protegida e postou-se a seus pés, enquanto ele preparava-se para sair dali, acompanhado de Mercury, preparando-se para reverter. Disse:

- Tenho uma coisa pra te dar, Mars...

- É? – Mars disse com a maior indiferença do universo.

- Vai ser importante para quando precisarmos de sua ajuda... – A marca em forma de Lua da gata começou a emitir um forte brilho e um relógio vermelho apareceu no chão, aos pés do cavaleiro. – É seu comunicador, não tive oportunidade de entregá-lo antes, seria bom que o utiilizasse...

- Por que deveria?

- Nunca se sabe de quando precisaremos de alguém tão imprestável como você, infelizmente você é um de nós – disse Ryo.

- Deveria... porque... tem horas em que precisamos uns dos outros... – sussurrou a já revertida Rika em suas costas.

- Ah, tudo bem então... – disse Mars, enquanto abaixava-se com dificuldade para pegar o relógio e pôr em seu pulso esquerdo. – Agora onde você deixou sua irmã da última vez?

- Na seção de jogos eletrônicos... – disse Ryo, contrariado ao perceber que Chaz iria com eles.

- Ótimo, então nos apressemos, achar uma garotinha perdida não deve ser impossível como uma agulha em um palheiro... AI! Princesinha, não precisa me estrangular...

- E não precisa pôr as mãos nas minhas coxas desse jeito!

- Não estou pondo as mãos nas suas coxas! – Chaz disse, segurando as pernas da companheira que passavam por sua cintura.

- Daremos notícias mais tarde... – disse Ryo, ainda com o tom de voz contrariado.

O trio afastou-se dos companheiros, enquanto uma já revertida Cassie tinha um sorriso no rosto, olhando para a amiga que se afastava. Devia ser divertido passear com a irmã mais nova... Não que tivesse alguma paciência com crianças, mas devia ser bom ter uma família... Nem que fosse somente uma irmã.

- O que... houve?

Será que tudo tinha um sonho? Será que nunca saíra de casa naquele dia, não se encontrara com Tomoyo, não fora na montanha-russa, não despencara de um carrossel? Mas... sonhos deixavam toda aquela dor por todo o seu corpo? Ishtar estava confusa, não conseguia identificar exatamente onde estava ou o que fazia ali... Apenas lembranças desencontradas e inconclusivas vinham à sua mente naquele momento, enquanto tentava entender tudo o que acontecia.

- Ishi-chan! Estava preocupada com você! – Íris disse, alegremente.

- Todo o meu corpo tá doendo...

- Natural, você se machucou um pouco no ataque. Ei, Jack-san!

Jack levantou-se de onde estivera sentado por todo esse tempo, aproximando-se da gata e da companheira deitada e olhando para Íris, esperando o que a felina poderia pedir:

- O que foi, Íris?

- Leve Ishi-chan até alguma ambulância... Mesmo que não haja nada, seria bom se ela fosse examinada por um médico.

- Tudo bem – disse Jack, enquanto punha a companheira nos braços.

- Vamos rápido! – Íris disse, andando na frente de Jack até que este resolvesse se mexer e levar a companheira dali.

- Vai ficar tudo bem aqui? – Disse ele dirigindo-se a Sarah.

- Pode ir.

- Nós também estamos indo – disse Storm para a companheira sentada no chão. – Vai ficar por aqui? Venha conosco.

- Não precisam se preocupar comigo, mas sim com as garotas machucadas.

- Então até logo – disse Jack, com Ishtar nos braços e um pouco distante.

Sarah não respondeu, afinal estava distraída demais com seus pensamentos para esboçar qualquer reação diante das palavras dos companheiros ou mesmo do convite para sair dali...

Na Sala de Controle, Aneurocito observava pacientemente, ainda com os olhos marejados e com a mão no rosto, acariciando para livrar-se definitivamente das dores do tapa que levara, a ação de Monsen em Tóquio. Apesar de ser um companheiro, um igual, como desejava que ele perdesse rápido e do jeito mais humilhante possível! Nunca desejou tanto por um revés, mesmo que isso significasse a morte!

Algum tempo depois, foi o que acabou acontecendo, representado por uma lâmpada que piscava sobre o analisador de energia de membros fora do Castelo. Pois bem, tinha acontecido! Enquanto metade de sua alma entristecia-se com a perda, a outra alegrava-se, como se o fato representasse toda a incompetência daqueles idiotas! Que vontade de rir até acabar-se!

Não, pensou rapidamente. Em primeiro lugar, a família de seu companheiro não mereceria tal reação de sua parte, afinal ele não tinha culpa de ter sua força requisitada para tal ação, além do que rir não a faria mais ou menos feliz, tampouco traria sua tão desejada vingança ou contribuiria para o plano que arquitetara dar certo.

Observado o detector de energia dos Pirate Knights, pôde perceber que os cavaleiros se afastavam e seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam e aquela máquina demonstrava. Nem se fosse combinado, nem se fosse planejado daria tão certo!

Neptune estava sozinha... Estava na hora de colocar seu plano em prática, a hora que tanto esperava, era hora de começar a sua vingança! Se não fosse naquele momento, não teria outra oportunidade!

Ao olhar para o reservatório de energia, agora com um estoque considerável graças a Monsen, disse entre os dentes:

- Danem-se... Estou indo e se tentarem me parar, pagarão com a vida...

A netuniana estava sentada em um banco do parque, observando enquanto policiais e bombeiros se aproximavam, na procura por corpos e pistas que ajudassem a esclarecer o que tinha acontecido naquele parque pouco antes; ainda não incomodada por perguntas de alguém que porventura viesse a tomar seu testemunho. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto ao longe, enquanto pensava em tudo o que ocorrera ali e andava acontecendo em sua vida, todos os monstros contra o qual lutara, todas as situações estranhas a qual tomara parte...

Era estranho inclusive o quanto esses fatos mostravam que mortes e vidas eram tão relativas, tão efêmeras... E a vida que mais lhe fazia falta não pôde ser salva, não pôde fazer nada. Se ao menos soubesse de sua essência de guerreira, se ao menos tivesse uma chance de lutar pela vida dele, se pudesse salvá-lo!

Seus olhos se fixaram em uma mulher que vinha em sua direção, com uma longa trança azul, vestida com um belo vestido no estilo chinês de seda vermelha, com grandes estampas em formato de escorpião, com óculos escuros que destoavam um pouco da bela roupa. Quando ela se aproximou, a reação da netuniana foi perguntar, não olhando-a diretamente:

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-la?

- Gostaria apenas de conversar com você, Sarah Granger.

Sarah olhou para sua interlocutora, que tirava os óculos deixando os olhos felinos à mostra, num misto de espanto e curiosidade: como ela sabia seu nome? A mulher estendeu a mão e uma pequena barreira ergueu-se sobre as duas, isolando-as do mundo exterior:

- A conversa que quero ter com você é particular, por isso não gostaria que pessoas estranhas pudessem interferir.

- Quem é você e o que quer? – Sarah perguntou, assustada.

- Calma, tudo a seu tempo! Gostaria de fazer um convite a você, Sarah, ou prefere ser chamada de Neptune Pirate Knight?

Sarah sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias, enquanto olhava com espanto para sua interlocutora. Como ela sabia? Na verdade, o maior problema não era esse, mas o que ela podia fazer com aquele fato, ou ainda se sabia algo sobre seus companheiros! A sensação de sentir-se nas mãos de alguém que não sabia quem era ou suas intenções era horrível e a única pergunta que podia fazer era:

- O que você quer?

- Nada de mais! Apenas marcar um encontro com você, na segunda-feira da próxima semana, na Torre de Tóquio, às cinco da tarde! Eu realmente espero que você esteja lá, assim poderemos conversar com calma. E nem pense em chamar seus companheiros ou não comparecer, afinal sei que mora em uma mansão de propriedade da família Tenoh, batizada com o nome de Sumire e acho que sua colega de quarto, ou melhor, a amiga que te hospedou lá, não iria gostar muito de badernas... Ainda mais tendo como companheira de uma guerreira... Além disso, sei onde estuda e acho que seus coleguinhas já tiveram problemas demais com monstros para terem algo mais. E sei também que Jeremy não tem nada com o que a irmã faz ou deixa de fazer, mas ainda assim poderia sofrer um pouquinho...

Sarah estava desconcertada, estava de mãos definitivamente atadas, não podia fazer nada, aquela mulher sabia demais! Era um risco para aqueles que amava se ela não fosse, Rika poderia sofrer, os companheiros podiam sofrer... E se ela também conhecesse suas identidades? E seu irmão, e o que ele também poderia acabar sofrendo?

- Estarei lá...

- Espero que cumpra sua palavra e não arme nada, minha querida! Estarei te esperando... Até lá!

A mulher e a barreira sumiram naquele instante, fazendo com que Sarah parasse por alguns instantes para recapitular mentalmente o que tinha acontecido: ela... ela sabia! E tinha aceitado o convite, agora estaria lá... Não tinha escolha, não tinha fuga!

- Isso... isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Mas infelizmente, aquela era a realidade: a mulher tinha muitas cartas na manga e estava com a netuniana nas mãos. Só havia uma coisa a fazer: aparecer na Torre de Tóquio, na segunda-feira da próxima semana, às cinco da tarde.

Nos dias de hoje, é raro achar casas com grandes quintais no interior das grandes cidades, assim como o número de casas diminui, graças à necessidade de arranha-céus e prédios residenciais. Árvores frondosas, grandes piscinas, jardins de inverno... Tragados pela modernidade e necessidade de espaço.

Porém, em um dos grandes quintais restantes, pertencente a uma grande propriedade, havia a decoração e animação de uma reunião informal entre amigos, comemorando a vida em um jantar. Havia luzes espalhadas pelas árvores e uma grande mesa estava preparada perto da piscina, decorada com flores e velas e, na cozinha, pratos típicos da culinária francesa haviam sido preparados, assim como a anfitriã prometera para seus amigos.

Esses amigos estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa, conversando sobre amenidades como os resultados esportivos da temporada, música e matérias escolares. Apenas uma garota estava encolhida em sua cadeira, brincando com um garfo. Estava preocupada e ansiosa, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a seus amigos, a aqueles que a acolheram, espantaram sua solidão um pouco. Tinha de lutar pelo bem deles, já que não se importava muito com o que aconteceria consigo mesma no dia seguinte, dentro de algumas horas, quando teria de se reencontrar com aquela garota. Havia também a enorme necessidade, nascente em seu peito, de saber como ela poderia saber de seu alter-ego como guerreira, de como sabia de seu irmão e do que poderia saber de seus amigos. Talvez tivesse mais medo do conhecimento daquela garota do que de qualquer coisa que ela viesse a fazer consigo.

- É muito bom ter todos vocês reunidos aqui em torno da mesa! Prometi que faria um jantar especial algum dia, acho que já passava da hora de cumprir! – Rika dizia, antes de levar sua taça de água à boca.

- Rika-chan, a mesa está maravilhosa e estou realmente feliz de estar aqui – disse Ryo, um tanto envaidecido por estar sentado à mesa junto de sua amada.

- Por que tantos copos? – Ishtar dizia, enquanto levantava e colocava novamente na mesa suas taças, inconformada. Além disso, para que tantos talheres? Só tinha duas mãos e uma boca!

- É um antigo protocolo de jantares de cerimônia, Ishi-chan, e como Rika quis reproduzir um jantar francês, temos a grande quantidade de taças e talheres. O grande segredo é começar de fora para dentro e cada taça acomodará uma bebida – Jack explicou pacientemente.

Ishtar piscou rapidamente os olhos, demonstrando ter entendido. Mas não deixava de ser estranho, para que tantos talheres se apenas com os hashi já conseguia comer seu almoço todinho? Além do medo de derrubar tudo na roupa... Não era uma aristocrata como a amiga para saber se portar em jantares de cerimônia, aliás, só tinha visto esse tipo de jantar em filmes! E ainda assim ninguém nunca tinha explicado que usaria um montão de garfos...

Do outro lado da mesa, um rapaz tinha o olhar perdido em sua frente, em um belo arranjo de girassóis. Flores bonitas, não pôde deixar de pensar, assim como a garota a seu lado, aquela que amava mais do que à própria vida. Porém, se olhava para as flores em sua frente naquele instante, tinha uma outra razão... Por sorte Jack havia tirado sua dúvida, não precisava mais se agoniar mais. Apesar de ter nascido em uma terra onde se usavam talheres nas refeições, nunca vira tantos garfos e facas juntos antes e estava um tanto assustado... Rika tinha se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe, não pôde deixar de pensar.

- Ótimo, Jack acaba de resolver minha dúvida... – comentou ele para a namorada a seu lado.

- Esqueci de te dizer esse detalhe, que seria um jantar de cerimônia e Rika usaria todos os talheres... Mas é uma ótima oportunidade para aprender, não acha? – Cassie respondeu, sorrindo.

- É, pode ser – Storm colocara a mão direita sobre a coxa esquerda da namorada, acariciando-a.

- Pare com isso... – disse Cassie, enquanto tirava delicadamente a mão do namorado de sua perna, apesar de não negar que estava gostando da carícia... Mas era um jantar de cerimônia, que deixassem isso para depois!

- Ryo-kun, fiquei sabendo que foi o primeiro lugar no quadro de notas da escola, como conseguiu essa façanha?- Ishtar perguntou ao garoto do seu lado da mesa.

- Façanha? Não, não acho que seja assim tão difícil tirar boas notas já que, devido à minha rotina e meu ritmo de estudos as matérias acabam se tornando fáceis. Na verdade, nem perco muito tempo em matérias que domino bem, como física e matemática... Prefiro estudar mais o que tenho dificuldade, como a parte de linguística.

- Ah... Mas é que não sou boa em nada... Só em educação física... Por mais que eu estude, por mais que eu tente, não adianta! Minhas notas sempre estão bem baixinhas...

- Se você quiser, Ishi-chan, eu te ajudo! Podemos começar o quando quiser!

- Imediatamente! Porque como diz o velho ditado, Deus ajuda quem cedo mergulha!

- Não seria "Deus ajuda quem cedo MADRUGA"? – Jack disse, com uma gota na testa.

- Ou isso...

- Bom, mas agora que me intrometi no assunto, tenho uma proposta aos dois: ajudá-los nos estudos! Afinal de contas, acho que por gostar tanto de estudar geografia, história e linguística posso ser útil... É só aparecerem na hora que quiserem na livraria que estarei disposto a ajudar!

Ishtar e Ryo se entreolharam, com sorrisos de quem aceitava a proposta, afinal não era todo dia que um professor particular voluntário se oferecia para ajudá-los nas matérias que precisassem! Por que não aproveitavam a oportunidade para melhorarem suas notas, no caso de Ishtar, ou facilitar um pouco a hora do estudo, no caso de Ryo?

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da mesa, duas amigas conversavam um pouco sobre assuntos um pouco diferentes mas não menos práticos, como por exemplo... comida.

- Continuo no meu sofrimento de sempre, já que sou uma negação cozinhando! E agora, que não passo as horas do almoço no laboratório, sou obrigada a dar uma boa volta na rua todos os dias procurando por comida... Isso é bom que me faz ver gente, mas cansa! – Cassie disse, contrariada.

- É até bom que não goste, porque tem algumas pessoas que olham com você muito mais do que só com curiosidade! – Storm disse a seu lado.

- O que é isso agora, me impedindo de sair de casa?

- Não, minha querida, é só preocupação... Ou você acha que não me preocupo em vê-la viver sozinha? Se eu pudesse, cozinharia todos os dias pra você ou seria sua companhia para o almoço, mas não é sempre que estou livre nesse horário...

- Vocês dois são definitivamente uma gracinha... – disse Rika com um sorriso no rosto, porém logo em seguida se virou na direção de uma árvore qualquer e começou a observá-la atentamente.

- O que houve, Rika-chan? – Storm perguntou.

- Nada... Só acho que uma pessoa já devia ter dado as caras...

Rika levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se da árvore, observando-a com atenção para ter certeza de que não se enganava, apesar de que aquela presença era forte demais para não ser notada. E, como boa anfitriã, tinha um convite a fazer:

- Vai ficar aí em cima só olhando? Venha comer conosco... É desagradável sentir que tem alguém nos observando enquanto comemos.

Para surpresa geral de todos os presentes da mesa, Chaz pulou de imediato no chão da árvore, onde estivera escondido até aquele momento. Rika disse, enquanto os dois se aproximavam da mesa repleta de companheiros surpresos:

- Desculpe por não mandar o convite, não consegui te encontrar.

- Se sentarei a essa mesa com vocês é para mostrar que não sou apenas um grosseiro xereta, como se eu tivesse de dar alguma explicação da minha vida para vocês!

Após alguns minutos, quando o lugar de Chaz foi posto e a primeira entrada servida, todos estavam em uma atmosfera de completa descontração e apreciação da maravilhosa comida, comentando o quanto aquela salada estava bonita e apetitosa! Rika disse, entre colheradas:

- Fiquei em dúvidas quanto ao prato principal... Pensei em cassoulet, um cozido de feijão branco com carne que em muito lembra um prato da culinária do país de origem de uma pessoa dessa mesa...

Rika olhava para Storm enquanto falava, lembrando-se de um dia, quando ainda era criança, que fora levada pelo pai para um almoço em que o prato servido fora uma feijoada... Era assim que chamavam, não? E era gostoso, mas passara tão mal no dia seguinte!

- Mas acabei desistindo, fica para uma próxima ocasião. Hoje, como prato principal, vocês apreciarão sauté de poulet aux crevettes...

- Hã? – Ishtar perguntou.

- Frango frito com camarões – disse Jack.

- É um prato da região onde vivi, a Borgonha... Espero que gostem!

Após a salada, o belo prato principal foi servido, arrancando suspiros de satisfação de todos os presentes. Chaz, em um primeiro momento, estivera enojado ao ver um jantar de cerimônia e sentia um estranho peso em sentar-se em uma mesa de nobres, mas a comida estava tão boa que esqueceu de todas as suas preocupações para apreciá-la... Peixes são fisgados pela boca, não é assim? Pois bem, aquela comida estava tão maravilhosa que poderia ficar sentado ali para sempre!

Sarah tinha sido servida com um prato de legumes gratinados por ser vegetariana, porém não era por essa razão que a comida, apesar de deliciosa, descia queimando pela sua garganta, com a maior dificuldade possível. Os amigos estavam tão felizes se divertindo naquela mesa, a felicidade deles era tão encantadora, o ambiente era tão agradável! E por que seu coração dizia que aquela felicidade não se repetiria por um longo tempo, por sua obrigação no dia seguinte?

Eles sofreriam por ela, por culpa dela, por todos os fatos que poderiam acontecer a partir do encontro do dia seguinte, não podia suportar ser a culpada pela infelicidade, ou mesmo algo pior, deles! Não aceitava para si o papel de espinho de sofrimento que lhe havia sido imposto pelas circunstâncias, que sempre lhe era imposto!

Lágrimas escorriam de leve por seu rosto, enquanto olhava sem nenhum apetite para o prato em sua frente e todo o ambiente a fazia enjoar-se, muito mais do que ter fome. As palavras saíram com dificuldade por usa garganta, enquanto afastava a cadeira da mesa:

- Com... com licença!

Sarah saiu em disparada para o interior da casa, para seu quarto, para sua cama, onde chorava desesperadamente. Como podia ser isso, como sua sorte podia ser tão cruel! Ia ser novamente o que sempre fora...

...um espinho de sofrimento.

E não podia fugir, não tinha outra escolha, tinha de enfrentar aquela situação! Não havia fuga, não havia outra solução possível a não ser enfrentar o mal que se anunciara, dera seu nome e a chamara para um encontro...

No jardim, Rika olhava atônita para a cadeira vazia, espantada pelo fato acontecido poucos instantes antes, sem entender a reação da amiga. Disse, virando-se para Jack:

- O que há com ela, por que ela está assim? Ela sempre foi triste, mas nessa semana ela estava o dobro, o triplo, o quádruplo do que sempre é! O que está acontecendo com Sarah, o que houve para que ela ficasse assim?

- Se eu soubesse já tinha tentado ajudá-la! Ela não me diz nada, por mais que eu tente saber por que ela é tão triste, por que está tão triste, ela nunca se abriu! Parece que ela não confia, parece que ela não entende que só queremos ajudá-la!

- Ou o orgulho dela é forte demais para perceber que precisa de ajuda – disse Storm.

- Ando com medo que ela acabe fazendo uma besteira! E algo me diz que isso não vai demorar pra acontecer!

- E o que podemos fazer, acho que podemos fazer alguma coisa! – Ishtar disse, com os olhos marejados pela preocupação.

- Infelizmente, Ishi-chan, nada pode ser feito para uma pessoa que não quer ser ajudada... – Jack disse, abaixando os olhos. – Apesar de que eu lutaria com todas as minhas forças, daria meu sangue e minha alma para ver pelo menos um único sorriso sincero, vindo do fundo do coração, naquele rosto.

Chaz estava quieto enquanto toda a cena se passava diante de seus olhos. Poderia ser capaz de fazer uma de suas sátiras cruéis com a jovem, poderia usar da fina flor de sua ironia, ou simplesmente dar de ombros, porém não tinha a menor vontade de fazer isso. Por que se sentia impelido a ajudá-la, como se devesse, de certa forma, essa ajuda a ela? Mas por que devia? O que aquela depressiva já tinha feito por ele em sua vida? Nada, absolutamente nada! Então por que aquela vontade?

- Mas deve ter algo que possamos fazer – disse Ryo.

- Talvez mostrar para ela que não há necessidade de tristeza, que ela vai acabar por sufocá-la completamente e matá-la se continuar a crescer dessa maneira! Mas para uma pessoa que não quer entender, poderíamos falar a verdade absoluta do universo, se é que existe alguma coisa assim, que essa não seria ouvida- disse Storm.

- Mas não devemos julgar, não cabe a nós o julgamento dos sentimentos de uma outra pessoa... – disse Cassie.

- Mesmo assim, não entende que ela corre perigo? Que a maior inimiga que ela pode enfrentar, nesse momento, é ela mesma? – Rika disse, irritada por não ver nenhuma solução para o problema.

- E é uma batalha cruel... Porque ocorre dentro dela mesma e qualquer lado que sair vitorioso acabará por ferir mortalmente o outro lado... Sendo que esses dois compõem a mesma personalidade – disse Jack, olhando para o nada e preocupado como nunca com aquela que escolhera para amar.

O mar.

Era tão belo... As ondas eram belíssimas, traziam uma paz incrível a todos aqueles que as observassem com um mínimo de atenção e cuidado, além de serem tão serenas, da leve brisa que percorria seu rosto e seus longos cabelos negros ser tão deliciosa!

A jovem, ainda vestida com o uniforme escolar e com uma mochila nas costas, observava as ondas se arrebentando na Baía de Tóquio, tentando ali, em um lugar que sempre trazia paz para ela, conseguir um pouco de tranquilidade interior.

Era como uma daquelas ondas, era como o oceano, era o mar... E como o amava, e como se sentia bem perto dele!

Porém o mar não a ajudaria no grande mal que afligia sua alma, a resolver o compromisso que tinha de enfrentar dali a pouco tempo: teria de ir ao encontro de um inimigo, que não sabia o que planejava ou o que podia fazer. E apenas um sentimento a dominava por completo, aquele que talvez era o mais humano dos sentimentos.

Medo.

Estava com medo do que podia acontecer, não a ela, mas aos amigos, a aqueles eu amava... Será que a escrita se cumpriria, que eles acabariam por sofrer por culpa única e exclusiva dela? Não podia aceitar isso! E não aceitaria...

Tinha contado a eles, mas provavelmente eles não achariam seu recado antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que tudo tivesse terminado... E não sabia, nem tinha a menor idéia, de como tudo poderia terminar, se tudo poderia ter um fim, como seria esse fim se por um acaso chegasse.

As ondas pareciam mais agitadas com o agito de seu pensamento, pareciam se arrebentar mais violentamente nas pedras, pareciam ter ganhado a mesma angústia. Não tinha fuga, mas tudo estaria resolvido logo, para o mal ou para o mal um pouco pior, para uma tragédia ou para uma hecatombe absoluta... Porque, no fundo do mar de seu coração, sabia muito bem que as coisas mudariam drasticamente após aquele encontro.

Ao olhar para o relógio, percebeu que deveria ir andando, se não queria chegar atrasada para o compromisso. Deu uma última olhada para o mar, enquanto suas mãos buscavam uma fita que prendia sua franja na parte de trás da cabeça: ela estava no presente de aniversário de seu amado e ele lhe dera como uma recordação daquela ocasião.

"Você vai me dar forças, não é, Samuel?", pensou Sarah, enquanto acariciava levemente a fita e tinha os olhos perdidos em uma onda que se formava ao longe, pouco antes de se arrebentar nas pedras próximas a seus pés.

Passos desesperados podiam ser ouvidos pela pacata rua próxima a uma escola, rua aquela cheia de estudantes que aproveitavam o fim das aulas para olhar vitrines, tomar sorvetes em uma confeitaria próxima ou arriscar a sorte no fliperama. Porém não era para uma diversão que a garota que corria ia, mas para o encontro de uma pessoa que, pensava ela, poderia ajudar a aliviá-la de suas preocupações.

- Rika-chan!

Ao virar para trás, parando de correr por um momento, Rika pôde ver Ryo alguns metros atrás dela, correndo com dificuldade até ela. Ele disse, ao alcançá-la:

- É duro acompanhar... arf... seu passo de... arf... atleta.

- Apesar do assunto que tenho a tratar ser urgente, vou esperar que você se recomponha, afinal não seria nada educado sair correndo e te deixar aqui.

- É sobre Sarah-san, ne?

- Estou muito preocupada... Depois do jantar de ontem tentei conversar com ela, mas a porta estava trancada e ela não atendeu a meus chamados, o que me deixou preocupada. E, hoje de manhã, quando íamos para a escola, ela disse para não esperá-la para irmos embora juntas... E essas palavras tinham um triste tom de despedida...

Após mais alguns instantes, os dois estudantes, agora num passo um pouco mais lento, se dirigiram para uma livraria próxima, onde entraram sem muita cerimônia. Um simpático vendedor com um avental vermelho veio atendê-los, mas ao invés de perguntas sobre algum livro em especial, a pergunta de Rika foi diferente do que o jovem esperava:

- Onde está Jack-kun, onegai?

- Está na sala de leitura, ali nos fundos. Podem ir até lá.

Rika dirigia-se depressa até a sala, enquanto Ryo se virava para o vendedor:

- E eu gostaria de saber quanto é Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas na edição de luxo... Faz semanas que vi o livro na vitrine e nem entrei para perguntar quanto é!

Rika ganhou uma pequena gota de suor na testa, enquanto caminhava o mais rápido possível até a sala. Ao entrar, teve uma surpresa: Jack estava sentado com um livro na mão, enquanto falava alguma coisa para uma garota com o uniforme de sailor e com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, que ela pôde reconhecer como Ishtar... Bom, era bom ter os dois ali de uma só vez!

- Jack-san...

- Ah, Rika! Venha, sente-se aqui! Estávamos estudando um pouco de geografia...

- Estou preocupada com Sarah, e muito. Depois da crise que ela teve ontem, bom, ela estava estranha, ela está muito estranha, estou apavorada, tenho medo do que possa estar acontecendo!

Rika estava transtornada e acabou por passar um pouco desse transtorno para Jack, que colocou o livro de leve sobre a mesa e andou um pouco até uma estante onde havia alguns copos e uma garrafa d'água, para servir um pouco à companheira. Enquanto ela bebia, ele disse:

- Também estou assustado e não faço a menor idéia de como podemos reagir em uma situação como essa! Não sei o que fazer, o que pensar, estou assustado com o que pode ter acontecido, com o que pode estar acontecendo com ela! Ela está em um estado péssimo, é visível para qualquer um, tenho medo do que ela pode fazer!

- Mas o que poderemos fazer, Jack-san? Prendê-la em uma cadeira até que essa crise passe e ela volte ao normal? – Ryo disse, entrando na sala.

- Não seja ridículo, Ryo-kun! Se as coisas fossem assim tão fáceis já tínhamos resolvido!

- Calma, rapazes, discutir não vai adiantar nada – disse Rika.

- Eu acho que deveríamos ir até sua casa, Rika-chan... Talvez Sarah-chan esteja lá... – Ishtar disse, levantando a cabeça da mesa e olhando com grande pesar para os companheiros.

- Ishi-chan está certa... – disse Jack olhando para Rika e Ryo.

- Então vamos, o mais rápido possível! – Rika disse, enquanto corria para o lado de fora da livraria. – Cassie-chan! Vá lá para casa, o mais rápido possível! – Ela dizia pelo comunicador.

Iahtar e Ryo logo a acompanhavam do lado de fora, enquanto Jack dava uma desculpa para sair correndo no meio do expediente e os acompanhava. A uraniana disse, eletricamente:

- Temos de ir o mais rápido possível, e rezando para Ishi-chan estar certa!

- Que tudo esteja bem com você, minha querida Sarah! – Jack disse, enquanto corria.

O trem ia rápido pelos trilhos, o que fez com que Sarah segurasse firmemente no corrimão para aguentar o solavanco da corrida, enquanto pela janela alguns prédios se faziam visíveis. Entre as construções, estava uma torre vermelha, parecida talvez com uma torre de transmissão de rádio, mas muito mais com a Torre Eiffel, talvez. Era bela, para mostrar a glória de tempos áureos de economia, tempos áureos na vida de um povo.

Era chamada de Torre de Tóquio e muitos turistas a visitavam diretamente, atraídos pela maravilhosa vista que ela proporcionava. Nunca tinha ido até lá, apesar de já estar há um considerável período de tempo no Japão.

E era engraçado pensar que estava indo para um ponto turístico, apesar das circunstâncias.

Algum tempo depois, o trem parou no ponto aonde Sarah deveria descer e a netuniana foi pelas ruas, andando calmamente pelo caminho que a levaria rumo a seu destino, rumo a sua arapuca... Não tinha mais volta, era hora de honrar um compromisso firmado há uma semana e que a consumia como se estivesse em uma grande fogueira...

Quatro jovens corriam pelas ruas do bairro nobre de Tóquio, o mais rápido que podiam, rezando internamente para que tudo estivesse bem e Sarah estivesse em casa e toda a pressa e afobamento se mostrasse inútil. A preocupação e angústia até mesmo impediam que se sentissem cansados, apesar do esforço para correrem o mais rápido que podiam da livraria até aquele ponto, um tanto distante de lá.

- Estou rezando para que Sarah-chan esteja mesmo em casa... – Ishtar disse, ofegante.

- Você não é a única, Ishi-chan. Espero sinceramente que tudo esteja bem com ela – disse Ryo, também ofegante.

- Vamos, ainda falta um pedacinho...

Quando os quatro chegaram aos portões da mansão, viram uma jovem saindo de um táxi, enquanto pagava a corrida. Rika foi correndo até a amiga, fazendo com que ela desse um pequeno pulo pelo susto:

- Cassie-chan! Que bom que já está aqui!

- E como ela está?

- Não sei, não sabemos se ela está aqui, estamos torcendo no mais fundo do nosso ser para que ela esteja aqui, e bem!

- Só peço que você mantenha a calma, Rika-chan. A situação pode ser preocupante e realmente é, mas se você ficar muito nervosa vai só piorar as coisas. E isso serve para todos – disse ela olhando para os outros três companheiros.

- Vamos entrar, estamos esperando criar raízes aqui nos portões? – Jack perguntou, nervoso.

Os cinco jovens entraram e, enquanto corriam pelos jardins de entrada, Ryo disse:

- Vamos nos dividir: Ishi-chan vai para a piscina, Rika-chan para o quarto dela, Cassie-san pergunta para James-san se ele viu Sarah-san, Jack-san vai para a biblioteca e eu vou para a cozinha! Se não a encontrarmos ou se a encontrarmos, vamos todos para o quarto dela!

Os companheiros obedeceram, dividindo-se como o sugerido, porém algum tempo depois todos estavam no quarto de Sarah, em uma situação de total desespero. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum da casa, tinha falhado! O esforço tinha sido inútil, ela não estava ali e também não chegara naquele dia, tinham perguntado para muitos empregados e nenhum a vira ou tinha notícias!

- Perdemos... – Ryo disse em um tom baixo, quase sussurrando, enquanto seus olhos preocupados olhavam para um ponto qualquer do carpete.

- E não temos a menor idéia de onde procurá-la, de onde achá-la, do que pode ter acontecido! – Rika disse com a raiva de sentir-se impotente diante da situação na voz.

- Calma, vamos pensar de cabeça fria... Para onde ela poderia ter ido? – Cassie perguntou.

- Para lugar nenhum! Ela não gosta muito de sair de casa, só para ir para a escola! E ainda quando precisa comprar roupas ou fazer alguma coisa na cidade, pede a Ishtar, Jack ou a mim para acompanhá-la! Não faço a menor idéia de onde ela possa estar! – Rika respondeu.

- Nós temos de saber o que está acontecendo, para o bem de nossa companheira! E temos de saber onde ela está, o que está fazendo, se não vai fazer nenhuma bobagem! Ela está em um estado mental que a permite fazer qualquer coisa, tenho medo do que ela possa fazer, do que ela vai fazer, das conseqüências disso para sua vida! – Jack disse, transtornado.

- Então acho que precisamos de uma pista... – Ishtar disse, em um tom de voz sério e reflexivo completamente diferente de sua alegria rotineira, o que assustou os companheiros.

- E a acharemos aqui, em nenhum outro lugar. Pode ser antiético, invasão de privacidade, o que for, mas acho que temos de olhar as coisas que estão aqui, nesse quarto.

Os companheiros entreolharam-se, assustados com a proposta de Jack. Bom, se era o único jeito, o que poderiam fazer? Era bom começarem a vasculhar as coisas.

- Nunca pensei em fazer algo do tipo em minha vida! – Ryo disse, corado.

- Nem eu, mas às vezes os pudores e a moral têm de ficar para trás se é para o nosso próprio bem.

Jack respondia enquanto olhava para a foto na mesa de cabeceira de Sarah. Ela, sorridente, abraçada a um rapaz com apenas um leve sorriso nos lábios. Após lançar um olhar de desprezo profundo, fez com que o porta-retratos encontrasse-se com a mesa, para que não tivesse de olhar as coisas da companheira com aquele sujeito o encarando...

4:55; era o que o relógio no pulso da netuniana marcava quando passava por algumas ruazinhas cheias de pessoas olhando para as vitrines das poucas lojas, entrando em suas casas, ou simplesmente em uma das muitas passagens do cotidiano, usada para ir para casa, escola ou trabalho. Estava na hora de ir andando e a Torre, a cada passo que dava, ficava maior e mais imponente à sua frente, lembrando que não havia fuga, tinha de enfrentar seu compromisso e o que quer que ele viesse a trazer como consequência.

Enquanto continuava a andar, tentava desligar seus pensamentos, tentando não sofrer por antecipação pelo que nem havia acontecido. Mas era impossível, seus pensamentos sempre retornavam à Torre e ao que quer que aconteceria durante o encontro nela ou depois, que pudesse trazer de consequência a ela e, principalmente, aos companheiros.

Era um dia de semana, deveria haver turistas na Torre, será que era uma armadilha, será que pessoas inocentes acabariam por pagar pelo encontro, por procurarem um momento de diversão ali? Ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse...

Porém, ao aproximar-se dos portões, percebeu que, para sua surpresa, estes estavam fechados. O que estava acontecendo ali, por que estavam fechados quando deveriam receber turistas e visitantes? Era uma arapuca muito bem feita, muito bem montada, onde tinha ido, onde tinha ido parar?

Suas mãos tateavam pelo pescoço, procurando pelo cordão com uma pequena pedra verde-água com o símbolo de Netuno, mas quando suas mãos o encontraram, apenas uma palavra passava pela sua cabeça: não... Transformar-se poderia ser pior, além disso, o convite não fora a Neptune Pirate Knight, fora a Sarah, logo seria ela quem deveria comparecer.

A jovem encostou as mãos nas grades, enquanto sentia uma leve brisa em seu rosto, recebida de olhos fechados para apreciá-la... Poderia ser a última, não sabia o que a esperava, o que estava por vir. Ao olhar novamente para o relógio, percebeu que eram exatamente 4:59 e, no instante em que o ponteiro dos segundos passou pela marca do número doze, indicando serem cinco da tarde, os portões se abriram, fazendo com que a netuniana afastasse-se com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Não tinha escapatória, não tinha fuga, não tinha escolha! Estava na hora de entrar e honrar seu compromisso.

Após alguns passos ao redor do jardim, entrou na Torre propriamente dita, numa sala com alguns balcões de informação, porém era visível uma grande seta até o elevador que levava ao mirante, um pouco acima.

Quando o elevador chegou e Sarah entrou na sala, pôde ver a mulher que a chamara para o encontro próxima a uma cadeira e, assim que o elevador partiu, a mulher disse:

- Seja bem-vinda, Sarah, ou deveria dizer Neptune Pirate Knight? Bom, não interessa, chegue aqui um pouco mais parto e sente-se, acho que vai ser melhor para você ficar confortável enquanto conversamos!

Sarah permanecia estática no corredor, não estando parada por estratégia ou afronta, mas por suas pernas não obedecerem aos comandos do cérebro devido ao pânico que a tomava por inteiro. Aneurocito disse, imperativamente.

- Sente-se.

Dessa vez Sarah achou por bem aceitar a oferta, sentando rapidamente na cadeira oferecida a ela. Era confortável, ao menos, mas isso não era um bom agouro... Aneurocito continuou a falar, dessa vez olhando diretamente para os olhos de sua convidada e essa segurança, além do brilho de quem tinha expectativas e não se esforçava em mascará-las no olhar, assustou ainda mais a netuniana.

- Acho que devo me apresentar ,afinal não seria nada educado começarmos a conversar se nem sabe quem sou! Meu nome é Aneurocito... Aneurocito de Nêmesis, a seu dispor.

- Nêmesis? – Sarah perguntou, espantada. O tal décimo planeta que aquele tal de Loki falara?

- Sim, esse é o nome do lugar de onde vim... E você dispensa apresentações, é Neptune Sarah Pirate Granger Knight, não estou certa?

Aneurocito gargalhou por alguns instantes e aquele som ecoou pela torre, tornando-se demoníaco para os ouvidos de Sarah. A jovem, apavorada, tentou levantar, porém nesse instante as gargalhadas cessaram e a serva do Castelo da Escuridão disse, com uma expressão completamente séria:

- Não tão rápido.

Nesse instante, a netuniana sentiu que cordas prendiam seus braços à cadeira, assim como suas pernas e sua cintura. Sua primeira reação foi uma exclamação de espanto, a segunda foi tentar desesperadamente se soltar, fazendo força, porém percebendo que as cordas não cederiam.

- É bom relaxar, pois ainda temos muito a conversar! E tenho de te mostrar umas coisas interessantes, afinal faremos uma longa viagem!

- Desculpe, Sarah, é para seu próprio bem.

Jack repetia a frase pela enésima vez, enquanto olhava os últimos livros da escrivaninha próxima à cama, no quarto da companheira. Ele e os companheiros já tinham vasculhado tudo, só não chegaram ao cúmulo de ler com atenção documentos ou revirar gavetas, mas nada que pudesse denunciar alguma coisa, que pudesse ser usado como pista, fora encontrado!

- Foi inútil... – Ryo disse, enquanto colocava novamente um bibelô sobre uma mesinha de canto.

- Mas valeu a intenção... – disse Cassie, enquanto punha no guarda-roupa um casaco que retirara.

- Valeu a intenção? Valeu a intenção? Estamos no ponto zero e andando em círculos! – Rika disse, completamente irritada.

- Calma, Rika-chan – Cassie disse, segurando-se para não dar um tapa no rosto da amiga. Ela estava nervosa demais, dali a pouco iria sobrar alguma agressão para alguma pessoa...

- Pelo menos sabemos que não tem nada que possa nos ajudar aqui – Ryo disse.

- Aqui no quarto, porque não olhamos no banheiro – Ishtar disse, olhando para a janela.

- Olhamos no banheiro, que grande idéia! E se não tem nada nesse quarto por que teria alguma coisa no banheiro? – Rika gritou.

- E o que custa olhar, hein? Se já reviramos esse quarto todo à toa, o que custa olhar o banheiro à toa também? – Ishtar gritou de volta, em um tom de voz que causaria espanto em alguma pessoa que tivesse o dom de olhar a situação friamente, o que não era o caso dos presentes. Era a garotinha delicada de sempre ali?

- TENOH RIKA LOINTAIN, fique calma, ou você quer piorar as coisas mais um pouco? – Cassie disse, também gritando.

Ryo, talvez o mais calmo do quarto, foi até o banheiro e, ao abrir a porta que estava fechada desde que entraram no quarto e dar uma primeira olhada para o que havia além dela, sua fisionomia mudou completamente. Se antes tinha um rosto preocupado, agora estava assustado, o que era visível a Jack, que atravessou o quarto até onde o companheiro estava e amparou-o, evitando que o susto o derrubasse.

- Que foi?

Ryo limitou-se a apontar o dedo para os azulejos à sua frente e, quando o olhar de Jack encontrou-se com o que o companheiro desejava lhe mostrar, sue coração gelou: uma grande mensagem escrita pelos azulejos da parede do banheiro, em vermelho! Ao aproximar-se da parede, para seu alívio, percebeu que o escrito era feito de batom, o que foi dito para Ryo acalmar-se.

- Acho que deveriam parar de brigar e vir até aqui! – Gritou Jack para as companheiras.

Quando as três chegaram à porta, deram de cara com a mensagem, logo sendo avisadas que tratava-se de batom para que não se assustassem com o tom vermelho das paredes e os companheiros começaram a ler a mensagem dos azulejos:

_"Pessoal:_

_Vocês devem ter percebido que havia algo errado durante essa semana e devo dizer que realmente havia, um fato grave está acontecendo e temo não estar avisando-os a tempo, porém devo dizer que se tomei a atitude de não avisá-los, foi pensando na própria segurança de vocês, afinal o convite foi feito a mim e preferi, assim como ainda prefiro, que nenhum de vocês interfira, pois poderia ser pior._

_Fui convidada para um encontro com um inimigo nessa segunda-feira, às cinco da tarde, na Torre de Tóquio, e não tenho certeza se chegarei a voltar de lá, tenho medo do que possa acontecer ou do que está me esperando. Se por um acaso o pior acontecer, gostaria de dizer que vocês são pessoas especiais demais para mim e prefiro que não sofram nada, que se esse for o caso, todo o mal e risco venham para mim, não para vocês._

_Sarah"_

Um estado de catarse geral abateu-se sobre os corações dos cinco jovens após a mensagem ser lida, por não acreditarem no que estava acontecendo ou por terem a explicação que procuravam:

- Então foi por isso... Então era por isso que parecia que ela se fechara mais, era por isso que estava estranha, ela estava apavorada! – Rika disse.

- E não queria ser ajudada por nenhum de nós, ou achou melhor carregar o sofrimento sozinha – disse Cassie.

- Se ela tivesse contado teríamos bolado algum plano, pensado em alguma coisa, mas não a deixaríamos ir diretamente para uma armadilha, como acabou por acontecer! – Ryo disse.

- Sarah... – Jack suspirou, enquanto olhava para o relógio. 5:03...

- E a gente? O que estamos esperando, minna-san? Vamos, vamos para a Torre de Tóquio! – Ishtar disse, decidida a ajudar a companheira.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras ou ações para que os cinco jovens saíssem correndo da casa de Rika, não sem antes esbarrarem com James e o velho mordomo, após alguma consideração sobre como a juventude tinha pressa, desconfiar que havia algo errado; rumo a algum lugar escondido da rua onde pudessem se transformar sem serem incomodados.

Após acharem um beco escuro e se transformarem, Uranus disse, rapidamente:

- Pluto, avise pelo comunicador para Storm e Chaz o que está acontecendo!

- Vamos, temos de salvar Sarah! – Saturn gritou, enquanto tomava fôlego para pular em um dos muitos telhados da vizinhança.

Tinha caído em uma armadilha e agora não tinha volta... Naquele momento, presa naquela cadeira, Neptune não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser que sua adversária conseguira pegá-la e não tinha escapatória, estava realmente presa, testava as cordas e não tinha como escapar! Mas o que ela poderia querer ali, por um acaso a tinha sequestrado e queria armar uma arapuca para seus companheiros a usando como isca? Tinha alguma coisa que não batia nessa hipótese, talvez o fato de que estava acordada e na própria Torre de Tóquio, aquele ser um lugar civil lá não muito apropriado para uma batalha, talvez pela calma aparente de sua adversária. Ela iria torturá-la para que revelasse a identidade de seus companheiros também? Não, não fazia sentido, era uma informação fácil de ser deduzida se ela investigasse sua vida!

A amazona não soube explicar o motivo, mas na hora em que pensou nessa última proposição sentiu o sangue gelar ainda mais...

Aneurocito andava de um lado para outro, fazendo com que os saltos de seus sapatos batessem com força no chão, para ecoarem pelos corredores vazios e tornarem o ambiente ainda mais pesado. Humanos eram tão fáceis de serem manipulados, os chefes de segurança da Torre cooperaram dormindo e com um sistema operacional tão primário que até uma criança do Castelo conseguiria quebrar facilmente!

Além disso, sua alma gargalhava em felicidade: aqueles idiotas a quem devia se subordinar iam pagar caro por sua ousadia, por atrapalharem seus planos, por serem tão prepotentes! A Mestra iria dar uma boa lição neles, ah se iria... Claro, não podia deixar de agradecer à garota na cadeira pouco à sua frente pelo sucesso, afinal ela viera inocente como um patinho a seu encontro! Era fácil manipular um adversário quando se sabia em qual ferida meter o dedo!

A serva do Castelo da Escuridão olhou com um certo sarcasmo para sua vítima, indefesa naquela cadeira. Era uma garota tão bonita, aquele humano tivera bom gosto ao cair de amores por ela! Mas não era hora de divagar sobre isso... O plano devia continuar!

- Está pronta para o show, minha querida Sarah?

Neptune não pôde responder, pois uma forte luz incidiu sobre seus olhos, luz essa que não podia ser contida nem quando os fechava, em uma sensação completamente nova e estranha... Era como se estivessem procurando alguma coisa dentro dela, dentro de sua cabeça! A sensação de que iria explodir a tomava inteiramente, enquanto apertava suas cordas para conter a dor, e mesmo se debatia para tentar se libertar. Porém, a sensação passou, deixando em seu lugar uma paz imensa, mas uma paz que dava medo... Era como se o pior estivesse por vir.

- Seja bem-vinda, Sarah! Estou conectada com sua mente e... bom, tenho coisas interessantes a te mostrar aqui. Espero que se divirta!

Aneurocito realmente estava em sua frente, quando Sarah abriu novamente os olhos, entretanto as duas não estavam mais na torre de Tóquio, mas em algum lugar que parecia não ter consistência, completamente escuro, onde estranhamente podia ver a si mesma e à sua adversária. Esse lugar começou a tomar a forma de uma sala de uma casa de classe média-alta, com um belo sofá de uma cor clara, alguns móveis e um piano ao fundo. Era... era sua casa! A casa onde fora morar pouco depois de seu nascimento, quando seu pai resolveu procurar os parentes de sua falecida esposa em Los Angeles para ajudá-lo com a filha recém-nascida. A porta da sala se abriu e um homem aparentando estar no final da casa dos trinta anos, portando uma expressão triste no olhar, vestido inteiramente de preto, carregando um embrulho branco no braço, que se mexia e emitia sons, revelando haver um bebê naquele xale, acompanhado de um garoto de dez anos, estatura média, um tanto magrelo, com uma expressão que misturava tristeza e ódio; entrou no ambiente.

- Papai... Irmãozinho...

Sarah sentiu as lágrimas caírem, enquanto a cena continuava a se desenvolver diante de seus olhos. Era uma conversa entre o senhor Isaac Granger e Jeremy, o filho do primeiro casamento de sua esposa, agora seu filho por adoção, no primeiro dia na nova casa:

- Eu não gosto desse lugar, senhor Isaac!

- Será o melhor para nós vivermos aqui por algum tempo, Jeremy, pelo menos até sua irmãzinha estar um pouco maior e precisar um pouco menos de cuidados. Afinal de contas, acho que nenhum de nós tem muita prática com bebês, certo? Além disso, por que não me chama de pai?

Isaac fazia força para dizer aquelas palavras sorrindo, serenamente, escondendo sua tristeza interna pela morte da esposa... Pelo menos era uma menina e como queria que ficasse parecida com a mãe, com sua amada Joanne! O bebê em seus braços começou a chorar, o que fez com que dissesse, retirando-se da sala rumo a um dos quartos:

- Está na hora de trocar as fraldas de sua irmã, volto em um instante. E, Jeremy, sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas nos acostumamos a todas as situações! Você vai acabar se acostumando com Los Angeles!

O garoto ficou na sala estático, olhando para o padrasto que se afastava calmamente com a irmã no colo. Era tudo culpa dela, nunca pedira uma irmã para a mãe! E, ainda por cima, era por culpa de Sarah que a mãe morrera! Se ela nunca tivesse existido, sua mãe estaria ali naquele momento, estariam na antiga casa da família em Tel-Aviv, tudo seria como sempre foi!

- Você está percebendo, Sarah? Você tirou o que era mais precioso para seu irmão, a mãe que ele tanto amava, que ele tanto queria bem! E ele sempre te culpou, para ele você sempre foi a culpada pela perda de tudo o que ele tinha de mais precioso! Além disso, não preciso te lembrar de como foi a estadia dele em Los Angeles, preciso?

Sarah chorava desesperadamente enquanto via flashes das brigas que seu irmão arrumava na escola, das vezes em que chegou em casa machucado, de sentir um verdadeiro ódio do padrasto quando este o pedia para ficar com a irmã mais nova por algumas noites quando fazia plantão no hospital... A netuniana sentia um aperto cada vez maior na alma, a vontade de sair dali era imensa e, mais do que nunca, tentava forçar as cordas para sair dali, não queria ver aquilo! Não queria se lembrar de que era a única responsável por toda a infelicidade do irmão, dele crescer como adolescente revoltado!

- Por que ele nunca gostou de você, hein? Não foi por uma simples rivalidade de irmãos! Por que ele nunca esteve presente nos momentos importantes para você, por que ele nunca quis ser um irmão presente? Por que, quando ele teve a chance, largou o conforto da casa do padrasto para morar em uma pensão de estudantes? De quem é a culpa de tudo isso, hein?

- Nunca foi culpa minha, nunca quis que minha mãe morresse, nunca quis que meu irmão fosse infeliz!

Sarah era agressiva, afinal de contas quando criança seu pai e seus familiares sempre lhe falaram para não se culpar, que não fora sua culpa! Tentava com mais força sair dali, arrebentar aquelas malditas cordas, sair daquele lugar, não queria ver aquelas coisas!

A cena mudou um pouco, para uma sala semelhante porém em outra casa, alguns anos depois, quando a pequena estava nas vésperas de completar catorze anos e tocava alguma coisa no piano, profundamente infeliz por um fato ocorrido alguns dias antes: tinha rompido os ligamentos do pé esquerdo, uma lesão grave que não a impediria de andar e praticar esportes leves, mas que destruíra para sempre seu maior sonho: nunca, absolutamente nunca, poderia dançar balé novamente. O futuro de bailarina, a principal solista do corpo de baile do teatro, aquela que todos davam como certa a carreira brilhante, tinha perdido tudo aquilo, seu maior sonho tinha sido destroçado para sempre, sem volta.

Sarah sentiu os olhos pesando cada vez mais, nunca se recuperara direito, a coisa que mais amava fazer era dançar, apesar dos esforços de seu pai para vê-la feliz fazendo outra coisa, o que mais amava mesmo eram os treinos, as sapatilhas, as malhas, mais treino ainda, a expectativa de uma nova coreografia, a sensação indescritível do palco, do contato com a platéia, dos aplausos! Mesmo com o investimento de sue pai para um novo hobby, a música, as coisas nunca seriam as mesmas, não tinha a mesma química, a mesma vontade!

Aquela era uma de suas lembranças mais amargas, de um dos fatos mais amargos que lhe ocorreram...

- Pois é... Você nunca pôde realizar seu sonho... Todos nós temos um sonho a perseguir, o problema é quando ele é maior do que a gente... Muito maior, por sinal. Principalmente quando nós o destruímos...

- NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA TER ME LESIONADO, TODOS OS MÉDICOS DISSERAM, FOI UM FATO QUE ESTAVA FORA DE PREVISÃO OU CONTROLE!

Sarah começou a se debater com força, tentando a todo custo libertar-se daquelas cordas, daquela prisão, daquela tortura! Tudo o que queria era ir embora dali, voltar para a casa de Rika, que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo! E... era impressão sua ou estava ficando... fisicamente cansada, também?

- Não precisa se alterar, minha querida convidada! Ainda nem comecei a parte mais interessante! Acho que tem alguém que você gostaria muito de rever...

Sarah se debatia com força, enquanto a cena mudava novamente para uma rua tranquila, com um ou outro carro de tempos em tempos, onde uma garota de catorze anos passeava distraída enquanto folheava um livro. Já fazia quatro anos que voltara a Tel-Aviv, mas ainda assim era vista de uma certa maneira como forasteira, o que juntamente com sua personalidade introspectiva fazia com que não tivesse muitos amigos, na verdade nenhum amigo muito íntimo, apenas algumas poucas colegas da escola.

- Que mania imbecil, essa... Típica de garotas avoadas, sem muita noção de perigo, ainda mais em uma cidade tão perigosa, ler um livro no meio da rua! Será que nunca te disseram que isso poderia provocar acidentes? – Aneurocito disse, entre risos sarcásticos.

Sarah sentiu todo o corpo tremer e arrepiar-se, pois sabia muito bem quem tinha lhe dito uma frase muito parecida, ainda naquele dia! Continuando a cena, pôde ver um garoto de dezessete anos completamente distraído correndo na direção de um ponto de ônibus olhando as horas e, como estavam em rota de colisão, ela acabou se chocando nele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem:

- MERDA! - Ele gritou.

- Desculpe... Não fiz por mal...

- Cada uma que me aparece... Não te disseram que é perigoso, ainda mais em uma cidade como essa, ler um livro no meio da rua? Isso pode provocar acidentes, você pode se machucar, garota estúpida! 

- Desculpe... – As lágrimas caíam com a força de uma tempestade dos olhos da garota.

- Tudo bem... você não é estúpida. O único estúpido aqui sou eu... 

- Por que está falando em inglês? 

- Dizem que temos de nos adaptar às terras onde vivemos, mas por uma série de razões, prefiro continuar a falar a língua da terra onde me sentia bem... Não faz muito tempo me mudei de Camberra para cá. 

- Então você é australiano?

- Não, nasci aqui, mas mudei-me para lá quando pequeno. Minha vida é a típica história que só acontece em filmes e você não vê como seja possível ser real... Oh, droga... 

- Que foi?

- Acho que perdi o ônibus... 

O jovem caiu na risada, porém o sarcasmo era evidente em sua atitude, o que fez com que Sarah se assustasse, arregalando os olhos e assustando-se com a atitude do jovem sentado ao chão junto dela. Ao perceber que a garota se assustara, ele disse:

- Calma... Não precisa se assustar com alguém como eu, garota. Por falar nisso, qual é seu nome? 

- Sarah...

- O meu é Samuel... se é que isso a interessa 

Sarah remexeu-se na cadeira tentando soltar-se, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto levemente enquanto lembrava-se do primeiro encontro com aquele que fora o homem que escolhera para amar... No começo ele parecia apenas um adolescente grosseiro, mas toda aquela personalidade agressiva foi caindo por terra quando ele percebeu que poderia contar com ela, confiar nela... Porque os dois continuaram a se encontrar, principalmente porque estudavam na mesma escola e iam pelo mesmo caminho para voltarem para casa.

Quando a máscara de agressividade caiu, Sarah pôde descobrir porque Tel-Aviv o repudiava tanto: era o filho de uma paixão infeliz e trágica, já que sua mãe era de uma família que seguia à risca as tradições judaicas, porém acabou por se apaixonar por um rapaz árabe e como não teve nenhum apoio de sua família para viver esse sentimento, acabou por fugir com ele. Porém, a família de seu amado também mostrou-se contra o relacionamento, mas não teve como pôr na rua o filho mais novo e sua amada, principalmente por ela já se encontrar grávida do primeiro filho do casal.

Após cinco anos de união e três filhos, porém, a situação foi tornando-se insuportável, principalmente pelos dois serem vistos como uma espécie de "desertores" dentro de suas culturas e sofrerem o preconceito não apenas da sociedade, mas das pessoas mais íntimas a eles, seus familiares e amigos. Em uma revolta, o pai de Samuel acabou por morrer, principalmente por ser visto por alguns por "traidor".

Para sua mãe, os anos que se seguiram foram difíceis, afinal era vista como mulher perdida por sua família e não poderia contar com a família de seu marido, por isso agarrou-se com força na primeira chance de fuga que viu: a oportunidade de ir para a Austrália passar alguns tempos em uma universidade, em um programa de intercâmbio.

Samuel, quando contava dos oito anos passados em Canberra, sempre sorria, lembrando-se dos melhores anos de sua vida, onde não era humilhado e nem via sua mãe e irmãs sofrerem humilhações piores ainda, como pôde acompanhar nos primeiros nove anos de sua vida. Por ele, passariam o resto da vida em solo australiano, porém como os motivos que os fariam voltar a Tel-Aviv eram maiores do que ele, não teve outro remédio a não ser aceitar que tinha de voltar para a terra que o odiava.

- E é por esse motivo que odeio ter de falar hebraico...

- Mas você está falando agora!

- É... estou – disse um Samuel desconcertado, olhando para a garota cujos olhos irradiavam felicidade em sua frente. - Mas não gosto... Prefiro falar aquilo que me remete ao lugar de onde nunca quis sair...

- Não podemos escolher para onde vamos... Às vezes é bem maior do que nossa vontade, não é mesmo? Quem garante que amanhã não estarei bem longe daqui, assim como você?

- Se for para estar bem longe daqui, quero que seja com você, Sarah. A vida não faz mais o menor sentido sem seu olhar, sem sua presença, sem seu sorriso...

Sarah olhava espantada para o rosto do rapaz a sua frente, enquanto sentia a sua mão quente e macia acariciando seu rosto de leve. Estava surpresa, nunca imaginara que tal coisa pudesse acontecer! Aqueles olhos azuis tinham um brilho tão lindo, nunca vira o amigo daquele jeito antes!

- Tudo isso... é porque te amo, Sarah.

Samuel aproximou o rosto da amada, ainda assustada com o que estava acontecendo e os lábios do casal se encontraram em um longo beijo cheio de desejo. Ela também o amava, apenas não sabia que aquele sentimento, a vontade de estar junto sempre, o desejo do bem incondicional, a alegria de vê-lo sorrir e a vontade de alegrá-lo quando o via triste, a atração que o corpo do amigo exercia sobre ela, era o que alguns chamavam de amor...

- Que emocionante, o primeiro beijo! E ainda por cima com alguém que você amava muito, não? Podia ter sido com alguém melhor, Sarah? – Aneurocito disse antes de gargalhar histericamente.

Sarah forçava cada vez mais as cordas, sentindo um cansaço incrível que a fez parar por alguns instantes. Como aquela gargalhada infernal podia profanar um dos momentos mais bonitos de sua vida? Desgraçada, desgraçada, desgraçada!

- Mas os pombinhos, apesar da felicidade, tinham um adversário forte... Aquele que via na filha uma bonequinha que poderia quebrar ao mínimo toque, uma garotinha que merecia toda a sua preocupação e atenção, aquela onde ele via sua falecida esposa!

A netuniana sentiu o corpo tremer enquanto via imagens de seu pai, em conversas com familiares e alguns amigos confidentes, comentando o quanto o namoro da filha o desagradava. Não pela família de Samuel, para o cardiologista Isaac Granger era indiferente, mas pelo fato de haver um idiota que estava tirando sua princesinha dele... Ainda mais um rapaz que, em todas as oportunidades que tiveram para conversar, demonstrou-se desiludido e frio com o mundo e as pessoas, desilusão essa demonstrada por uma frieza infinita que quase nunca desaparecia... Podia defini-lo como autodestrutivo por natureza e tinha medo que essa autodestruição fizesse mal àquela que era a dona de todo o seu amor e devoção...

Durante o ano que se seguiu, apoiou a filha em sua escolha, porém não perdendo oportunidades de dizer o quanto desejava que ela se entendesse com outro rapaz... A maior dor, porém, fora no dia em que a filha, vermelha de vergonha pelo pedido que fazia, porém não tendo outra pessoa a quem recorrer, pedira indicações para algum médico que a receitasse anticoncepcionais. O que ele poderia fazer, impedir que ela entregasse seu corpo para aquele que ela escolhera? Sempre deixara bem claro para dizer a ele quando a hora chegasse, mas não imaginara que essa hora chegaria tão cedo, muito menos com alguém que pessoalmente o desagradava. E era melhor que terminasse logo com o assunto, pois o constrangimento da filha doía em sua alma e era bom que ela tivesse avisado, não se perdoaria se ela por acidente acabasse por ter um filho naquela idade.

Ao ver as cenas do pai, na mesma noite, aos prantos em um dos corredores do hospital onde trabalhava por não saber o que pensar ou fazer, Sarah sentiu como se milhares de facas a perfurassem por todo o corpo, por toda a alma, em uma dor imensa e amarga... Ele sofrera por sua decisão, ele não se conformara, nunca...

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos da amazona como em um rio, enquanto sentia um cansaço imenso percorrendo-lhe os músculos, porém ainda não o suficiente de impedi-la de forçar as cordas o máximo que podia, tentando libertar-se de sua prisão. Não sabia que doera tanto a ele, que para ele fora tão difícil aceitar sua escolha!

- Garotas humanas são precoces, hein! Não sabia que aqui era normal que com quinze, dezesseis anos se escolhesse alguém para dividir o corpo! Na minha espécie as coisas são bem diferentes... E a aprovação dos pais é importante, sabia?

Sarah, com os olhos completamente marejados, podia identificar entre os borrões que enxergava as formas de seu quarto, cerca de oito meses antes. Estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, terminando de fazer algum dever de casa para o dia seguinte, distraída com alguma música qualquer do rádio, porém o som dos passos no corredor fez com que se virasse para a porta, no instante em que seu pai atravessou-a:

- Sarah, minha querida, gostaria de conversar com você...

- Entre, papai.

Isaac entrou no quarto da filha, sentando-se na cama de frente para a cadeira. Estava preocupado e queria deixar clara sua opinião, afinal que futuro havia num relacionamento com um jovem que não vislumbrava futuro algum, que tinha reações tão negativas diante da vida? Se ele cometesse alguma besteira, como sua frágil filha iria aguentar?

- Sarah, eu gostaria de dizer que te amo, você é a maior preciosidade que tenho... E é por isso que quero vê-la sempre feliz e contente, entende? Você tem só quinze anos, está por completar dezesseis, ainda tem muita vida pela frente e não queria que se machucasse seriamente e com isso perdesse alguns anos tão preciosos de juventude...

- Por que está dizendo isso? – A garota definitivamente largou os livros.

- Porque nunca escondi que preferia que estivesse com outro rapaz e não Samuel e acho que ele lhe fará sofrer muito...

- E eu nunca entendi o que tem contra ele!

- Você precisa de alguém que seja tão cheio de vida quanto você! Por melhor que Samuel seja, ele não tem perspectiva nenhuma na vida e num mundo como nosso, numa sociedade como a nossa, uma pessoa assim é perigosa! Quero evitar que você sofra no futuro!

- Ou seja, pra você Samuel é perigoso! Ora, papai, nunca imaginei que você um dia pudesse fazer um julgamento desses!

- Não é um julgamento, Sarah, é a realidade! Como podemos saber do dia de amanhã, se ele não vai aprontar alguma? Como podemos saber se ele não vai se envolver com drogas ou mesmo um grupo de fanáticos?

- E não é preconceito de sua parte achar que uma coisa dessas possa acontecer?

- Ponha-se em meu lugar! Você deixaria que sua única filha namorasse um rapaz que de tanto ódio que sente do lugar onde nasceu e vive prefere não falar a língua deste lugar, não tem plano nenhum sobre o futuro, diz que a morte seria bem-vinda entre outras coisas? Sim, você pode argumentar que é a criação, são os traumas familiares; porém conheço muitas e muitas pessoas que se libertaram dos próprios traumas e criação para serem positivas e verem a vida positivamente! Não vê você mesma? Sempre foi uma garota alegre, apesar de tudo que nos aconteceu!

- Pouco me importa se ele não tem perspectiva de futuro nenhuma, ele me faz feliz, eu o entendo, ele nunca fez nada de mal para mim, nem mesmo uma única palavra dura! Além disso, quem aqui é a namorada dele, eu ou você? E o que você tem com minha escolha?

- Eu sou seu pai, apenas isso que tenho a ver. Eu pago suas contas, eu te dou abrigo, eu te amo incondicionalmente, sou a única pessoa no mundo que te ama incondicionalmente e amará para sempre, não importa o que aconteça! Se falo isso é porque te amo e me importo com você!

- Me... ama? Se importa? – Sarah deu uma risada sarcástica. – Se me amasse e se importasse com o que eu sinto e me importo, não iria querer minha infelicidade, afinal é isso que quer me separando de Samuel! Além disso, é apenas preocupação ou os ciúmes também contam? Não dizem que sou tão parecida com minha mãe, fisicamente e na personalidade? Será que para você é difícil além de ver que sua filhinha cresceu visualizar sua falecida esposa nos braços de outro, beijando outro, sabendo que ela dorme com outro?

Issac levantou-se e sua mão encontrou-se com o rosto da filha, ação cuja reação imediata foram as lágrimas que brotaram dos olhos da garota.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim com seu pai, menina, e se não quer entender o que digo, problema seu, só dói saber que você ainda sofrerá muito. E... - O pai de Sarah foi interrompido pelo pulsar de um bip, que tirou de seu bolso para descobrir que tinha um paciente urgente esperando por ele no hospital. – Tem um paciente me esperando, quando eu voltar nossa conversa continua.

Sarah apenas observou passiva enquanto o pai saía de seu quarto rumo à garagem, no andar inferior, enquanto acariciava o rosto de leve, agora completamente molhado por suas lágrimas. Ele nunca a batera antes, nunca levantara sequer um dedo contra ela! Além disso, como ele tinha o direito de julgar seu namorado dessa maneira se nem o conhecia direito como ela o conhecia? Ele estava sendo injusto!

A jovem jogou-se na cama e continuou a chorar, sem ter idéia que seriam apenas as primeiras e menos amargas lágrimas daquele dia... Algumas horas depois, o telefone tocou, trazendo uma triste notícia do hospital: seu pai tinha perdido a direção do carro e acabara por não resistir aos ferimentos. A primeira reação de Sarah foi ficar estática: não podia acreditar, não tinha recebido aquela notícia, era alguma espécie de brincadeira de muito mal-gosto!

Porém, a realidade logo tornou-se clara e incontestável, apenas para aumentar a dor da jovem. Ele morrera logo no dia em que brigaram, não pôde falar pra ele o quanto o amava, não pôde dizer o quanto ele era importante! Além de se sentir culpada... Se não tivessem brigado, será que naquela hora ele estaria ali, vivo, terminando a conversa que deveria ter com ela?

- É estranho, não? Um pai que vive uma relação de afeto com sua filha, em que se entendem e respeitam como família, de repente tem uma discussão banal com a mesma e morre! E sempre foi um motorista excelente e atencioso, por que perderia o controle num caminho tão banal quanto o de sua casa para o hospital? Talvez porque nem mesmo ele estivesse preparado para a reação de sua amada e querida filhinha... Bom, como ele poderia adivinhar que ela seria a responsável indireta por sua morte?

- EU NÃO O MATEI! Foi uma fatalidade!

- Fatalidade? Então você acha que é uma simples fatalidade que sue pai se acidente em uma das poucas ocasiões em que brigam, aliás quando ele estava tão preocupado com seu bem? Sinto muito, ele estava perturbado demais para ser uma simples "fatalidade"! Por quê? Será que é porque a filhinha perdeu os argumentos e resolveu apelar? Ou porque deu um tapa em sua princesinha agressiva?

A garota chorava desesperadamente, enquanto com todas as suas forças, que já sentia faltar, tentava mais uma vez sem sucesso arrebentar as cordas. Era uma fatalidade, não fora sua culpa, fora um acidente, uma coincidência...

- E os dias continuaram a correr num rumo sem fim... Porém, você era só uma garota de quinze anos, tinha perdido o pai e era uma órfã... E seu irmão, ele te recebeu, ele cuidou de você? Sabe muito bem a resposta... Ele nunca te procurou após o funeral de seu pai, ele nunca se interessou em saber como você estava passando, se precisava de alguma coisa! E isso porque se tratava de seu sangue. Está vendo? Será que se você não tivesse nem um pouquinho de culpa, não fosse tão odiada por ele, ele te negaria conforto? É, acho que não.

Sarah tinha os olhos completamente cheios de água, porém as palavras apesar de fortes já não doíam o tanto quanto poderiam doer, estava cansada demais para sentir muito pelo que ela dizia...

- E oito meses depois... Bom, acho que se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu, mas se eu precisar relembrar...

No lugar onde as duas estavam, surgiu a fatídica rua onde passeavam no fatídico dia da morte de Samuel. Enquanto as lembranças de fatos tão recentes e dolorosos passavam diante dos olhos de Sarah, Aneurocito voltava a falar:

- E ele morreu, totalmente por _sua_ culpa! Ah sim, você pode estar se perguntando, ele recebeu ordens de meu pessoal sim... Mas sabe qual foi a ordem? Ele tinha por missão _eliminar Neptune Pirate Knight_, ou seja, _te_ eliminar! Mas por um acaso o computador acabou confundindo vocês dois e, bem... Preciso dizer quem morreu no lugar de quem aqui? Ou seja, a culpa pelo acontecido é toda e totalmente sua, afinal se não estivessem juntos, ele não seria confundido e morto no lugar de ninguém! E mesmo sendo uma guerreira, o que você pôde fazer? Nada além de gritar de medo, nada além de ver o homem que você amava morrer diante de seus olhos! Porque todos eles morreram só e somente por sua culpa!

Não estava certo, não era justo, não era a culpada, nunca fora a culpada! "Por sua culpa!". Era o destino, eram as circunstâncias, eram coincidências! "Eles morreram...". Nunca matou ninguém, nunca teve a intenção de matar ninguém, nunca quis que eles morressem, nunca quis trazer a infelicidade às pessoas! "Você os matou". Não fora sua culpa, não fora sua culpa, não era a culpada! "O destino de todos que você ama e te amam em troca é único e imutável: eles _sempre morrerão por sua culpa_. TODOS". In...jus...to... Cru...el... "Você nasceu para ser sozinha, para fazer com que todos a seu redor sofram! Você é um espinho de sofrimento, você é um espinho na vida de todos aqueles que se aproximam de você!" Não era um espinho... "Você sabe que é um espinho, Sarah, e sempre soube disso!". Não...

Aneurocito gargalhava, enquanto via a jovem desmaiada em sua frente, voltando para a torre de Tóquio, pois a ligação mental entre as duas acabara por ela perder a consciência. Tinha funcionado, tinha tomado para si quase toda a energia da jovem e, ainda por cima, tinha a tirado permanentemente de batalha! Sua mente e sua alma estavam em frangalhos e provavelmente nunca voltariam ao normal! Vitória, vitória dupla! Os idiotas iam pagar muito, mas muito caro mesmo!

Agora aquelas cordas tinham outra finalidade, pensou enquanto as tirava do corpo da jovem e as carregava com dificuldade, pois estavam um pouco pesadas, além de terem um belo brilho verde-água. A Mestra acordaria, Éris-sama despertaria! Tudo tinha dado tão certo!

- SARAH!

Ao olhar para o lado, Aneurocito pôde perceber que os Pirate Knights que vinham ao auxílio da netuniana estavam no mirante, preparando-se para lutar contra ela.

- A cavalaria chegou, pelo que vejo... Mas acho que é inútil. Além disso, ainda não está na hora de nos enfrentarmos... A amiguinha de vocês foi bastante útil, mas está na hora de ir!

A serva de Nêmesis sumiu no ar, enquanto os cinco Pirate Knights olhavam atônitos, em seguida foram correndo para onde Sarah estava caída, abaixando-se para amparar a companheira:

- Sarah, acorde! – Saturn disse, enquanto levantava de leve a cabeça da jovem.

- O coração dela está batendo, mas muito fraco... – Venus disse, enquanto segurava seu pulso.

- Ela está inconsciente, Jack-san, e parece que não acordará tão cedo... – Mercury disse, enquanto olhava para a companheira inerte.

- Mas se pelo menos soubéssemos por que ela está assim! – Uranus disse, enquanto segurava a mão da companheira.

- Energia drenada – disse uma voz conhecida dos cinco.

Ao virarem na direção de onde vinha a voz, os cinco puderam ver uma coruja empoleirada em uma luminária, que batia as asas ao perceber ter sido percebida e ouvida.

- Antes que perguntem sou eu, Loki.

- Não, você não é Loki-san! Afinal de contas ele é uma pantera, não uma coruja! – Venus disse, de braços cruzados e expressão de dona da verdade, o que faria o observador racional de outrora dar um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que ela voltara a ser a velha Ishtar de sempre.

- Bom, eu sou um metamorfo... Posso mudar minha forma para o que eu quiser e quando eu quiser.

- Mas o que quis dizer com energia drenada? – Pluto perguntou.

- Todos os seres emanam energia, como devem saber, energia essa necessária para o metabolismo normal de cada ser. Essa energia se transforma em calor ou mesmo eletricidade, que são emanados pelos corpos. O esforço ou o metabolismo normal dos seres gera bastante energia e esses seres que absorvem energia a usam como combustível, por assim dizer, para sobreviverem... Normalmente, como era usado no Milênio de Prata, basta a energia dos habitantes de uma fortaleza para mantê-la funcionando, sem maior prejuízo para suas atividades e vidas cotidianas. Mas pode ser, se precisam de muita energia, que precisem de mais do que são capazes de produzir, daí tem de roubar de outros seres. Há uma predileção por humanos, mas como não sou técnico nisso não posso esclarecer o motivo... Bom, o que quero dizer com energia drenada é que roubaram a energia de Sarah.

- E ela vai ficar boa? – Venus perguntou, angustiada.

- Se tiver atendimento, sim. Ela está esgotada, é como se tivesse feito uma atividade física e mental bastante intensa, levando-a à exaustão total, mas ela deve se recuperar dentro de alguns dias.

- Então não podemos fazer nada – Mercury disse, pacientemente.

- O máximo que podem fazer é levá-la ao médico.

- E é o que faremos, agora mesmo – Saturn disse, enquanto tomava a companheira nos braços.

Loki observava os jovens cavaleiros saindo do mirante com a jovem companheira, enquanto tinha a certeza de que não haveria mais nada a fazer ali a não ser esperar que ela se curasse, e que essa cura seria por ela mesma, sem ajuda ou interferência de alguma outra força.

O metamorfo balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, enquanto olhava para um ponto qualquer abaixo de seus pés. Essa cura dependeria também da vontade de Sarah de viver e será que ela ainda a tinha? Será que estaria tudo perdido para os Pirate Knights, caso perdessem uma companheira?

O som de saltos que se encontram com o chão causando um grande eco estendeu-se por toda aquela sala, enquanto a dona esses saltos certificava ter chegado em sua sala de controle, a sala de controle que parecia ter alguma utilidade apenas para ela. Afinal, seus superiores faziam um uso correto dos equipamentos? Não sabia dizer, mas sempre que tentava agir queria prevenir todas as ações possíveis e para isso contava com os dados daqueles computadores...

Aproximou-se de um deles e digitou uma série de códigos, enquanto pensava que aquele sistema de segurança também não era dos melhores. Se seus superiores tinham algo a esconder, então por que o colocaram em um dos computadores da sala que acabaram por ceder a um servo, ainda mais se esse era inteligente o suficiente para perceber para que aquele sistema funcionava. Eram as comandas de travas dentro do sistema de defesa do próprio Castelo, como aquilo poderia estar simplesmente ali durante todo aquele tempo simplesmente para ser invadido! Mas o descuido de seus superiores a ajudaria, era melhor não reclamar tanto assim da sorte.

Aneurocito levantou-se, pegando com uma certa força e cuidado a corda esverdeada e saiu da Sala de Controle, seguindo por um grande corredor que se estendia até o topo daquela torre, a mais alta do Castelo. Eles eram tolos de não estar ali, mas fazendo qualquer outra coisa quando se havia uma guerra não-declarada e eles eram os generais! Estúpidos! Porém estava a alguns passos de conseguir sua vingança...

Ao chegara o cume da torre, encontrou uma grande porta de ferro, que impedia a qualquer um seguir o caminho por aquele corredor. Porém, as travas já não estavam ativadas, o que tornou fácil até mesmo para uma serva de força não muito alta abrir aquela porta. Havia uma grande sala por detrás dela, como se fosse o quarto de uma pessoa de grande poder, como costumava ser em tempos antigos. Havia uma pequena diferença de nível e, enquanto na parte baixa do quarto havia móveis próprios para reuniões e planejamentos, como uma grande mesa e uma escrivaninha, na parte alta havia uma grande cama, penteadeira e outros elementos do quarto de uma dama.

No centro do grande aposento estava uma espécie de esquife de vidro, onde jazia uma bela mulher de longos cabelos muito negros e pele extremamente branca, parecendo estar em um sono profundo e delicado. Quando Aneurocito aproximou-se, também foi fácil para ela tirar a tampa do esquife, pois as travas estavam desativadas. Que sistema primário o de seus superiores! Como queriam protegê-la com algo tão fácil de ser quebrado?

Após a tampa ser retirada, a serva colocou a corda sob as mãos da mulher adormecida, que estavam cruzadas sobre seu peito. Pouco tempo foi necessário para que a energia que se encontrava naquela corda passasse para o corpo da Mestra, fazendo que ela abrisse levemente os olhos de um tom roxo:

- Quem é você?

- Mestra Éris... Sou Aneurocito, a serva que te despertou.

- E que época é essa?

- Os humanos costumam chamar de Século XX...

- Pois bem, minha cara serva, gostaria que me pusesse a par de tudo o que está acontecendo nessa época...

- Os Pirate Knights foram despertados...

Éris tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, que demonstrava todo o seu estado de espírito naquele momento. Então tudo estava indo como sempre planejara, como por séculos e séculos programara! Não podia dar errado, não tinha como dar errado! E teria sua plena vingança...

Em um amplo apartamento localizado na parte nobre do bairro Juuban, uma garota estava jogada no sofá de sua casa, enquanto assistia o noticiário noturno. Notícias banais de assaltos e economia, pelo menos nenhum monstro havia feito vítimas no último mês e aparecido nas últimas três semanas... Os casos, apesar de nunca esclarecidos, já não provocavam tanta atenção, apesar dos esforços da perícia em achar alguma explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente tratava-se da ação de um grupo terrorista, que antes de matar suas vítimas as intoxicava com algum tipo de substância que as permitia ter alucinações.

Essa garota suspirou, enquanto tirou um cacho de cabelo loiro de cima de seu rosto. Era melhor que fosse assim, para que provocar pânico nas pessoas da cidade? Além do que, quem acreditaria em uma história de monstros e guerreiros reencarnados? Era apenas mais uma lenda urbana de Tóquio e conformava-se com isso. Todos os esforços, seus e de seus companheiros, não passavam de falácias... Mas não era o destino sonhado por qualquer cavaleiro, tornar-se uma lenda? Não podia negar que era o que sentia e certamente seus companheiros, por mais que negassem. Por falar em companheiros, estava feliz em saber que Sarah tinha acordado durante a tarde e estava bem, podendo ter alta no dia seguinte. Finalmente, estava preocupada, mas a companheira tinha se recuperado!

A campainha tocou, desviando a jovem cientista de seus pensamentos. Quem poderia ser? Estava um tanto tarde e não esperava visitas, até mesmo seu amado teria de fazer hora-extra naquela noite, apesar de sua vontade de vê-lo. Ao levantar-se e abrir a porta, teve uma agradável surpresa:

- Minha querida! – Disse Storm, pegando-a pela cintura e levantando-a, beijando de leve seus lábios.

- Mas você não tinha hora-extra hoje? – Cassie perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta, após terem entrado no apartamento.

- Tinha, mas acabei o que deveria fazer rápido... É terrível ficar contando copos e resmas para impressoras... Isso tudo porque o chefe do departamento de material está doente e tínhamos que fazer o balanço geral.

- Não vai pensar nisso agora, vai? - Cassie disse enquanto tocava os lábios do namorado com os seus.

- De maneira alguma, minha querida... Ah, tenho algo para você! – Storm tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso da calça e colocou-a na frente da namorada. – É um presente bobo, mas... espero que goste.

Cassie tomou o pacote e, após agradecer e pedir permissão para abrir, o tirou da caixa um anel prateado enfeitado com uma pedrinha vermelha. Diante do olhar encantado da namorada, Storm disse:

- É uma bijuteria, mas achei que merece estar em suas mãos...

Storm pegou a mão esquerda da namorada e, após beijá-la, colocou o anel em seu dedo médio, onde cabia exatamente. Cassie colocava a mão um pouco afastada do corpo, para observar seu mimo em seu dedo... Era lindo, Storm tinha bom gosto!

- Obrigada!

Uma longa sessão de beijos de agradecimento teve início e após algum tempo, Cassie disse:

- Venha comigo, tenho de deixar a caixa de meu presente no quarto!

Na verdade, era um pretexto para consumar uma decisão tomada após muita ponderação. Agiria por sua vontade e sabia que Storm ansiava pelo momento que planejava, por mais que insistisse em dizer que esperaria a vontade dela o tempo que fosse. E era sua vontade, mais do que nunca, se sua alma sentia-se completa ao lado do amado, estava na hora de seu corpo sentir o mesmo...

Storm, por sua vez, sentia-se um pouco nervoso em acompanhar a namorada até seu quarto. Tinha entrado ali pouquíssimas vezes e rapidamente, sentia-se um pouco acanhado naquele ambiente! Era talvez a parte mais íntima da casa e sentia um invasor naquele lugar. Podia ver uma cama forrada com um lençol lilás, além de uma enorme penteadeira, que além de frascos de perfume e caixinhas, tinha um grande urso de pelúcia. Namorava uma menina, por mais que ela não parecesse ter quinze anos... E era justamente por isso que tinha medo de magoá-la, de precipitar algo além de seu amadurecimento ou vontade.

- Pode sentar-se aí... – disse Cassie apontando para a cama, enquanto colocava a caixa sobre a penteadeira.

O rapaz sentou-se na beirada da cama, esperando sua namorada. Pouco depois, sentiu seus lábios e sua língua em um longo beijo e também suas mãos a acariciarem seu peito. Sentiu o impulso de tocá-la, acariciá-la e uma de suas mãos foi de encontro a um dos seios da garota em seus braços. Podia sentir que ela estava um tanto nervosa, estava um pouco trêmula. Ele também estava nervoso, podia não ser a primeira vez que acontecia com ele, mas tinha a mulher que amava em seus braços e não queria magoá-la, ou ir mais para frente do que ela permitiria. Porém, podia sentir uma mão delicada em seu peito, por dentro de sua blusa. Os carinhos dela eram bons, deliciosos... Seus lábios se afastaram do dela, apenas o tempo necessário para despir-se da blusa que atrapalhava aquelas mãos, gesto imitado por Cassie, que tirou a camiseta que vestia.

Ao se encontrarem novamente, enquanto seus lábios e língua se exploravam e suas mãos passeavam proporcionando toques suaves e arrepios em seus corpos, uma das mãos de Storm achou o fecho do sutiã da garota e não resistiu ao impulso de abri-lo. Ao notar que a peça íntima estava solta, Cassie afastou-se um pouco, um tanto enrubescida.

- O que foi?

- Estou com um pouco de... vergonha...

- Se você quiser parar aqui, nós paramos agora. Tem certeza que quer continuar? Não quero fazer nada que você não queira...

Storm tinha levantado o rosto da namorada de leve, de forma que pudesse ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes em sua frente, de maneira que eles não mentissem para ele. Porém, esses olhos tinham um brilho incrível, como se fossem espelhos refletindo o Sol. Não precisava de resposta nenhuma, já a tinha.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de ser linda, minha querida.

Cassie sorriu, enquanto voltava a olhar para baixo. Nem tinha percebido que estava com o peito despido. Pouco depois, sentiu que estava deitada e que seu peito recebia beijos leves...

Muito tempo depois, a brisa noturna invadiu o quarto, juntamente com a luz de uma enorme lua cheia no céu. A brisa era uma bênção, vinda para acariciar e refrescar os corpos despidos dos amantes adormecidos. O amor proporcionara momentos magníficos para ambos pouco antes, havia feito com que seus corpos se tornassem um, com que suas almas fossem apenas uma alma.

E assim permaneceriam pelas eras e idades, pelos séculos e milênios: unidos por um grande sentimento, maior do que a própria vida ou acontecimentos.

Então, o que está achando? Mande sua opinião para 


	11. Ascensão

CAPÍTULO 10- ASCENSÃO...

Os lençóis eram tão macios, sentia-se tão confortável entre eles! Como era bom estar relaxada em sua cama, bastante macia e confortável, entre aqueles lençóis tão aconchegantes! Melhor do que a sensação de estar sobre aqueles produtos do mais fino linho, era saber que a seu lado estava o homem que amava, o homem com quem desejava estar por toda a eternidade...

A noite anterior fora tão boa, estava com tantas saudades! Por que ele teve de passar tanto tempo fora, por que os assuntos se demoraram por tanto tempo, por que passara tanto tempo sem ele? A sensação de estar a seu lado compensava todas as esperas, mas as saudades sempre a consumiam quando precisavam se separar e ele, por suas obrigações como o líder da Ordem, precisava sempre sair para reuniões e chamados urgentes em vários pontos da Federação.

Tinha de aproveitar todos os momentos em que estavam juntos! Porém, algo dizia que não teriam tanto tempo assim... Não devia duvidar dos seus instintos, era a lição que aprendera quando pequena, logo que começara a lidar com seu dom, e seu instinto dizia isso... O tempo estava se esgotando. Era algo tão estranho de se sentir, não conseguia ver nada, não conseguia sentir nada além disso! Apenas tinha essa certeza em seu interior, de que a roda do destino girava mais rapidamente do que de costume e logo acabaria por parar...

Parar? O destino? Não, não era isso o que queria dizer, além do que o destino não estava pronto, mas dependia das escolhas individuais feitas a todos os momentos, grandes e pequenas, porém parecia que qualquer escolha levaria ao fato que se aproximava, que não conseguia prever, assim como todos os rios desembocavam no mar... Mas se pelo menos soubesse do que se tratava, se pelo menos tivesse alguma pista, poderia se preparar para quando o tempo chegasse! Apesar da consciência que poderia ser até perigoso saber do que viria, por ser obrigada a conviver com a certeza do futuro e a impossibilidade de mudá-lo, ou até mesmo colaborar para que ele chegasse mais depressa...

Levantou-se levemente na cama, enquanto apoiou-se na cabeceira e puxou seu lençol sobre o peito, observando seu amado dormir a seu lado com uma expressão invejável de calma e paz. Ele era tão belo enquanto dormia, desprovido de todas as preocupações do mundo! Poderia ficar ali observando por toda a eternidade, acariciando de leve aquele rosto e sentindo o ritmo daquela respiração, poderia ficar para sempre contemplando aquele que era o dono de todo o seu amor! Porém, seus olhos se abriram devagar e ele lançou um terno olhar matinal à amada:

- Como passou a noite, minha querida?

- Muito bem e você?

Cassandra sentiu-se puxada para baixo, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam com os do amado e após um longo e apaixonado beijo, Storm tomou a palavra:

- Estava morrendo de saudades de você, gosto muito de estar em casa, de estarmos juntos... E tenho uma proposta a te fazer: está certo que vivemos juntos há séculos e na prática já somos como tal, mas... Quer se casar comigo, de acordo com as antigas tradições?

- Hum... Isso serve como resposta?

A plutoniana cobriu os lábios do amado com o seu, deitando-se sobre ele, para logo em seguida sentir os lençóis de linho em suas costas e os lábios do amado sobre os seus, em um longo beijo que logo se transformou em uma onda de carinhos mais intensos, enquanto o casal aproveitava da companhia privada pelas últimas semanas unidos não só pelo desejo carnal, mas também pela vontade das almas estarem juntas o máximo de tempo possível.

Apesar dos desejos e saudades do casal apaixonado, longe do quarto que servia como um verdadeiro ninho para os enamorados, as atividades cotidianas tomavam conta dos habitantes daquele conhecido como Forte de Halley, distante até mesmo de Nêmesis, o décimo planeta do Sistema Solar, em uma região um pouco próxima da fronteira com as "terras de ninguém" que os separavam de Alpha Centauri, a estrela mais próxima, ou de outras estrelas pela Via Láctea.

Em uma grande biblioteca, planos de guerra eram traçados ou em momentos de paz muitas horas de lazer, tanto com os muitos livros quanto com os jogos de tabuleiro ou cartas ali guardados. A estante ocupava todas as grandes paredes da direita e esquerda e, inclusive, as seções eram divididas em dois andares, com escadas confortáveis para guiar os leitores de uma para outra. Havia também uma grande mesa de reuniões, além de escrivaninhas e sofás espalhados por todo o cômodo e em um canto havia a representação de todos os astros do Sistema Solar em uma bela peça de cristal que ao menor facho de luz brilhava iluminando toda aquela biblioteca.

Passava pouco da hora da primeira refeição da manhã e Cromo se encontrava na grande sala, lendo um livro acomodado em um divã, pensativo em relação ao tempo e às pessoas. Fazia séculos que morava ali, vira milhares de coisas nesses anos todos, vivera situações das mais diversas, desde tentativas de invasão e grandes guerras intergalácticas a crises internas em planetas, como uma ocorrida em Nêmesis algum tempo antes ou até mesmo uma controlada em Titã, no domínio de Saturno. Geralmente não cabia aos Pirate Knights resolverem problemas internos, porém esses foram grandiosos demais para passarem despercebidos ou sem necessidade de uma maior força e apoio, sob o risco inclusive de pôr todo o Milênio em perigo. E sempre era interessante como os rumores voavam, mesmo vivendo isolados, quantas vezes não ficaram sabendo de revoltas em um ponto ou outro do Milênio meses antes que eles acontecessem? Não apenas pelas visões de Cassandra ou pressentimentos de Ishtar, principalmente porque estes eram mais raros dada a necessidade de haver alguém para que ela pudesse 'pressentir" algo a partir dessa pessoa; mas também por todo um clima tenso que acompanhava qualquer mudança do tipo, em todas as épocas, de todas as maneiras. E era esse o sentimento que dominava seu coração, estava preparando-se para uma grande revolta, pois era o que o próprio ambiente lhe dizia que estava para acontecer...

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

- Shiva! Sente-se, pro favor, estava aqui lendo um pouco. Estava me dando conta de uma coisa: já li praticamente todos os livros dessa biblioteca, de obras de romance açucaradas a tratados matemáticos... É estranho pensar que daqui a pouco tudo para mim serão novidades velhas, pelo menos nessa biblioteca... Esse deve ser o penúltimo livro inédito para mim e, ultimamente, não andamos recebendo novidades literárias, parece que ninguém escreve mais nada em lugar nenhum...

- Deve ser porque as mentes pensantes do Milênio de Prata devem estar preocupadas demais investigando ou planejando revoltas... Há um vácuo cultural atualmente, ninguém escreve coisas interessantes ou que valham a pena parar por aqui... É estranho, costumamos recebe obras tão belas, mas nada ocorre!

- Pois parece muito mais o silêncio que vem antes de uma batalha começar, o silêncio mórbido de adversários que se analisam friamente antes de partirem para a destruição mútua.

Em um belo quarto, um dos maiores do Forte, uma bela mulher estava sentada diante de sua penteadeira, olhando para um ponto qualquer em usa imagem no grande espelho em sua frente. Não descera para a mesa de café com os companheiros e nem tocara na comida levada para ela por sua dama de companhia. Seus pensamentos a preenchiam, a sufocavam, a matavam... Como queria simplesmente se desligar de tudo, de todas as coisas e pessoas, pelo menos até que seu coração se sentisse calmo e seguro para novamente estar na presença das pessoas e de seus próprios problemas...

- Se a senhorita Aurora não comer, vai acabar ficando doente!

A uraniana levantou os olhos, encontrando-se com sua dama de companhia, que trazia um belo vestido em suas mãos para ajudá-la a se vestir. Parecia contraditório que, apesar de estar longe de ser uma dama da corte, possuísse sua criada pessoal, porém a vida de luxos e fricotes da Corte não fora completamente alterada na mudança para o Forte. Não estavam "soltos" ali, possuíam criados para a limpeza, para tomar conta da alimentação, para a manutenção de seus equipamentos e para os mais diversos fins práticos, afinal não seria bom que se preocupassem com uma pia entupida enquanto havia uma guerra do lado de fora. Aurora, porém, tinha sua criada pessoal, um pedido direto do rei de Urano para Serenity, preocupado com a possível falta de conforto de sua filha em uma fortaleza.

Apesar de não concordar com o desejo do pai, mesmo submetendo-se a ele, com o passar dos anos a devoção da criada à Aurora e o comodismo gerado por essa situação fizeram com que a guerreira se acostumasse com sua regalia e ela tornasse indispensável. Inclusive, quantas vezes não tinha ninguém para conversar e seu coração fervilhava, quantas vezes não quis incomodar Cassandra, tirá-la de seu ninho de amor, por coisas que acreditava serem pequenas? E havia coisas que a amiga talvez nunca compreenderia, por mais unidas que fossem, por maior que fosse a união de seus espíritos...

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas nada desce pela minha garganta...

- O que está te deixando triste, senhorita Aurora? Pode confiar em mim, pode falar tudo para mim, mas não fique assim tão triste!

- Calíope... Você já amou alguém?

- Claro! Eu me dedico à senhorita desde que era um bebê, além disso, fiz amizades com a criadagem do Forte, além da minha família que continua servindo a seus pais...

- Não que esse amor não seja importante, mas falo do amor de uma alma por outra, amor intenso que só pode ser preenchido ou resolvido com a pessoa amada estando com você, mesmo que o tempo ou o espaço esteja contra sua vontade, estando juntos! Você já sentiu a incontrolável vontade de viver só e somente pela pessoa que alimenta não só sua alma com a luz sublime de sua presença, como atiça seus mais profundos desejos? Que você deseje uma pessoa não só de alma, mas também de corpo? É terrível saber que estou distante da pessoa que amo, Calíope!

- Fala do senhor Loki? Mas ele sempre vem aqui, inclusive tem permissão para passar as noites com a senhorita em seu quarto!

- Os deuses sabem o quanto me esforço para gostar dele do jeito que ele merece, mas é impossível...

Aurora levantou-se, desabotoando sua camisola enquanto caminhava para um ponto um pouco afastado do quarto, onde um biombo escondia uma banheira já preparada para seu banho matinal. Após despir-se e entrar na água, preparando-se para relaxar um pouco suas idéias, continuou a conversar com a fiel serva que a esperava com uma toalha nos braços:

- Eu não aguento mais, está se tornando insuportável... E conversamos há alguns dias sobre os meus sentimentos, ele disse que se nunca aceitou ser um joguinho nas mãos de uma garotinha mimada, o brinquedo de uma princesinha, não seria agora que iria ceder... Será que ele não entende que não se trata de uma paixãozinha boba, de um desejo efêmero? Ele nunca fez força nenhuma para entender, para me desejar! Tentei seduzir seu corpo, sua alma, mas parece que não deu muito certo... Ele simplesmente não pode, ou não quer, retribuir meus sentimentos da maneira como eu gostaria que fossem retribuídos.

- Mas isso não é motivo para ficar deprimida...

- É porque ele me lembrou de uma coisa: meu corpo pode ser fiel aos desejos de Loki, mas minha alma não o é! Estou traindo-o diariamente enquanto penso nele, enquanto desejo estar com ele, enquanto desejo o corpo dele! Do que adianta se sou a mais fiel das amantes se Loki tem apenas meu corpo, não tem nenhum dos meus sentimentos, talvez apenas um pouco de uma pena infinita? Se o que busco em seu corpo é apenas a representação de meu amado, se nem ao menos o desejo? E como eu gostaria de dizer isso a ele, porém sei que nunca haverá nada entre eu e meu amado, ele sempre deixou isso tão claro, então por que pelo menos meu corpo não se satisfaz já que o espírito nunca se satisfará por completo, além disso, ainda ajudarei a uma pessoa!

- Fiel? Mas e... e...

- O que conta uma noite apenas? E ele estava fora de si...

- Mesmo sendo apenas uma noite e a senhorita não considerando isso uma traição, a senhorita não estaria, de certa forma, traindo seu amado se estivesse com ele, afinal de contas, há outro sentimento fortíssimo por alguém que nunca poderá corresponder da maneira que deseja dentro de seu coração...

- É... é... é diferente!

- A senhorita me desculpe, mas não entendo como pode ser diferente...

- Nunca esperei correspondência nenhuma do amor dessa pessoa, eu simplesmente a amo! Ao contrário de mim, essa pessoa ama alguém, que corresponde maravilhosamente aos seus sentimentos, é o casal mais bonito que já vi em toda minha vida... Para mim, é suficiente amar... É suficiente saber que ela está bem, que está feliz, afinal de contas, apesar de não ser uma empata, sinto que sua felicidade é a minha felicidade também e lutaria com unhas e dentes por essa felicidade...

- Mas então por que não conta isso tudo pra essa pessoa?

- Porque ela não entenderia! Dela não peço correspondência maior do que a que já me dá... E faria toda a diferença para mim saber que essa pessoa me olharia diferente, procuraria uma segunda intenção em todos os meus atos, apesar de que estas nunca existiram e nem nunca existirão... Não vou suportar também que essa pessoa, quando estiver com quem ama e corresponde a esse sentimento, fique constrangida com minha presença, sabendo que não vai corresponder a algo que eu possa desejar... Para mim, basta amá-la... É mais do que o suficiente, já me preenche por completo...

A uraniana, por alguns instantes, perdeu o olhar na parede em sua frente, prestando atenção em algum detalhe do belo papel de parede florido em um tom vinho, enquanto tentava achar alguma solução, algum pensamento que aliviasse suas angústias e a desse forças para prosseguir. Porém, ao contrário do que esperava, foi uma idéia sombria que a rodeava de tempos em tempos que passou por sua mente:

- Tem horas em que sinto vontade de entregar meu cargo para Serenity e voltar a ser uma dama da corte, em que dá vontade de renunciar a tudo aquilo que mais amo fazer simplesmente por me sentir uma refém de tais angústias!

- Nem brinque com isso, senhorita Aurora... Talvez nunca se perdoaria em abrir mão do cargo de guerreira por uma depressão que um dia vai passar, por uma crise que vai se resolver um dia! Afinal, tudo se resolve!

- Para o bem ou para o mal, tudo se resolve. – A guerreira levantou-se, enrolando-se em uma toalha e saindo de trás do biombo, para o encontro de sua dama que a ajudaria a acabar de se enxugar e se vestir. – E é por isso que nunca saí daqui, que essa hipótese é apenas uma idéia maluca que deve ser esquecida... Ou eu perderia tudo o que eu conquistei até hoje, chegaria em casa para realizar o sonho de papai, de ser uma princesa e me casar talvez com um primo distante para manter o clã no poder; mas seria uma infeliz fracassada! Um sorriso amarelo, um vestido deslumbrante e um local privilegiado em uma festa: o que tudo isso vale se não estou fazendo o que sempre gostei, o que sempre quis? Se fosse para desistir fácil, para engolir toda a minha vontade e minhas glórias e voltar para casa, eu não teria vindo para cá, não teria aceitado participar dos Jogos!

- Alegra-me ver a senhorita animada novamente! – Calíope disse enquanto abotoava o belo vestido vermelho de sua mestra.

- Não estou animada, apenas tenho um pouco mais de força para enfrentar meus problemas... Algum dia terei a solução para eles, por mais que esse dia demore a chegar...

A bela uraniana dirigiu-se novamente até a cadeira de sua penteadeira, pegando uma escova e deslizando-a com o máximo de delicadeza pelos cabelos, apenas até Calíope voltar após guardar a camisola e as toalhas e pegar a escova para continuar o penteado, fazendo com que a beleza natural de sua senhora se realçasse ainda mais e, pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao exterior, ela se mostrasse uma bela e altiva guerreira e nobre, atraindo como sempre olhares e, quem sabe, ao ver sua bela imagem refletida em um espelho, sentir-se ao menos um pouco satisfeita por carregar consigo um dom cobiçado por muitos, mas dado apenas a pouquíssimos: o da beleza perfeita.

Havia muros que delimitavam a área do Forte, que impediam que qualquer um entrasse ali sem terem a permissão expressa de seus moradores e responsáveis, o que o tornava uma área extremamente protegida em segura, mas impedia uma maior interação entre seus habitantes e o meio onde viviam. Todas as diversões e necessidades primárias, tanto dos guerreiros quanto de seus criados, deveriam ser realizadas dentro do Forte sempre que possível. Por isso, entre os muros e a construção do Forte em si, havia uma grande área onde um belo pomar, uma horta e a criação de pequenos animais eram permitidos. Além disso, em uma pequena área um pouco isolada das outras, há algumas gerações um jardim fora plantado, porém os habitantes do Forte resolveram adotá-lo e torná-lo um dos mais belos jardins de todo o Milênio de Prata, apesar de não chegar nem perto dos belíssimos jardins de Vênus, como Ishtar sempre fazia questão de dizer.

Por uma certa ironia, aquela que mais cuidava do belo jardim era a venusiana, que passava grande parte de suas horas livres semeando, cuidando das plantas que germinavam, tirando ervas daninhas e fazendo com que o jardim tornasse-se, dia após dia, mais belo e bem-cuidado. Em especial, cuidava com o maior esmero possível da maior planta daquele jardim: uma tamareira, talvez a mais bela existente fora de Vênus.

- Você realmente gosta dessa árvore, não?

- E como não poderia gostar dela, Anfitrite? Tem toda uma história que a cerca... Não sei se já contei isso antes, mas quando eu era criança tinha muitos amiguinhos, tanto os filhos de outros membros da Corte quanto os dos servos de nosso palácio... Pois bem, eu e minha irmã éramos bastante unidas, um tipo de união dessas em que basta olhar para a pessoa para saber tudo aquilo que ela sente, sem que ela precise dizer em palavras, creio que você entende o que é isso! Mas em venusianos essa união é um bocado mais forte e eu sentia aquilo que ela sentia; sentia os motivos e razões de suas felicidades e tristezas... Hoje em dia a falta de convivência acabou por minar essa união que já não é assim tão forte, porém ainda consigo sentir quando ela se sente muito feliz ou muito triste... Mas continuando, apesar de termos uma à outra, era necessário nos relacionar com mais pessoas e tínhamos muitos amigos, pois estávamos cercadas de crianças e brincadeiras, mesmo quando nosso destino de guerreiras foi revelado não paramos com elas, muito pelo contrário, foi quando brincamos com mais afinco, pois nos demos conta de que não estaríamos juntas para sempre, ou pelo menos não com a mesma intensidade de toda a infância...

Ishtar deu um longo suspiro enquanto acariciou levemente o tronco da árvore, apenas para que Anfitrite se aproximasse da companheira e da árvore, sentando-se em um banco de jardim próximo. Era engraçado como não era necessário pronunciar uma única palavra para que a venusiana soubesse onde se encontrava sua companhia e quem essa companhia era, fosse quem fosse. Mesmo podendo sentir a aura de seus companheiros e identificá-los por estas, não era com a mesma intensidade da venusiana, assim como era simplesmente impossível mentir ou omitir algo para ela...

- Nossa união fazia muito mais do que sentíssemos os sentimentos da outra, mas chegou a um ponto em que nossos gostos começaram a se assemelhar demais... Como ríamos ao tentar descobrir quem havia sido a primeira a gostar e paquerar um determinado garoto! Claro que Inana ganhava, ela é a mais velha, mesmo que nossa diferença de idades seja mínima... Seguindo, quando fui amadurecendo, entrando na puberdade e meu interesse pelo sexo oposto surgiu, o primeiro pelo qual meu coração se aqueceu intensamente foi pelo jardineiro... Aliás, nessa época ele ainda não era o jardineiro, apenas um garoto um pouco mais velho do que nós com uma atmosfera sempre séria, preparando-se para o serviço que ele logo assumiria, afinal seu pai estava por se aposentar e os jardineiros da Casa de Vésper também vêm todos de uma mesma família... O nome dele era Ishullanu.

- E o que tem esse garoto?

- Era de nossa turma de brincadeiras, quando crianças, apesar de um pouco mais velho... É claro que sua responsabilidade como jardineiro o chamou e teve de nos deixar para cuidar das plantas, especialmente das tamareiras, sua grande paixão. Mas sempre brincávamos nos grandes jardins e sempre o via, sempre me encantava com ele! Era tão garboso, forte, com aquele ar de compenetrado naquilo que faz! E fui crescendo, assim como meus sentimentos... Ele via um encanto especial em minha irmã, quase sempre levava cestas e cestas de tâmaras para ela... E para mim, nada! Nem uma única tamarazinha...

Anfitrite não pôde deixar de rir da expressão de garotinha que reclamava por ter o menor pedaço do bolo, mas logo a expressão séria, porém tranquila, pacífica e sorridente de Ishtar voltou a seu rosto:

- Mas um belo dia, eu no auge dos meus doze anos passeava pelos corredores do palácio, quando dei de cara com ele... "Como vai a Estrela Vespertina?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso. Não pude fazer mais do que enrubescer, ele nunca sorria, era extremamente sério! E foi talvez o sorriso mais belo que vi em toda a minha vida... E que sentimento era aquele, a felicidade de saber que aquele sorriso único era meu, era só meu! E, como sempre, passei a observá-lo enquanto passeava diante de minha janela, praticamente todos os dias, sem camisa, preparando-se para cuidar de todas as flores e plantas do belíssimo jardim... Era uma visão muito bonita, não posso negar e depois de alguns meses nessa rotina, é lógico que ele acabou percebendo que tinha uma platéia cativa... E passou a me evitar, tanto quando era chamado para algo dentro do palácio, quando levava as frutas para minha irmã ou quando estávamos jogando algo nos jardins e a bola caía em sua direção... Não aguentava mais tal indiferença e um dia, quando sabia que ele iria ao depósito de sementes, estava esperando por ele. Não me esqueço da expressão de susto que ele tinha nos olhos e muito menos da frase que eu disse: "Você tem medo de mim?". "Não, mas Vossa Alteza deveria estar no palácio". "Não se lembra dos tempos de nossa infância? Então por que me trata com tanta pompa e majestade se elas nunca foram necessárias?". "Porque há um protocolo em torno de uma princesa". "E há algo nesse protocolo que te impede de recusar meu beijo?". Ele ficou sem resposta, pobre dele, era possível perceber a quilômetros que ele estava completamente sem-graça! E como ele ficava bonitinho todo vermelho de vergonha! Era até mesmo um complemento para tornar ainda mais prazeroso meu ato proibido...

- Proibido?

- É meio difícil que uma mulher assuma a iniciativa quando se trata de se aproximar de um homem, por isso de certa forma meu ato era proibido. Além disso, não era tão cobrada quanto minha irmã, mas os burburinhos na Corte seriam insuportáveis se a filha mais nova do rei fosse apanhada beijando o jardineiro, ainda mais na casa de sementes!

- E foi seu primeiro beijo?

- Sim! Antes era apenas aquela típica situação infantil de lábios que se encostavam rapidamente, mas naquele dia lábios, língua, tudo foi tão intenso... Parece que foi há uma hora atrás que as mãos dele percorreram meu corpo, meio relutantes no começo, mas depois com uma vontade incrível...

- E aconteceu algo mais do que um beijo?

- Não. Ou pelo menos não naquele dia...

Anfitrite se ajeitou na cadeira, um pouco surpresa com o que a frase deixava a entender e curiosa para ouvir a continuação da história. Estava se tornando interessante, essas viagens ao passado eram tão interessantes, traziam uma saudade de dias de um passado distante, quase esquecido...

- Por algum tempo, continuamos a nos encontrar às escondidas, eu com meus doze anos e ele com seus dezessete... Mas as cestas para minha irmã, mesmo nesse tempo, não paravam... E eu começava a sentir um pouco do que ele sentia pela nossa convivência, sabia diferenciar uma alegria efêmera de uma felicidade que marcaria tempo, uma tristeza passageira de algum mal profundo que precisaria de minha ajuda para melhorar... E percebi que ele estava em conflito, até que em um belo dia o questionei qual era a razão desse conflito e se eu poderia, de alguma forma, ajudá-lo a resolvê-lo. E ele me disse... "Ishtar, é bom estar com você, ter esses momentos juntos, porém não devemos nos arriscar tanto, você é a princesa e eu sou um jardineiro, você deve se envolver com um rapaz nobre, de sua linhagem, temos de parar com isso". "Mas que bobeira é essa agora? Você é o único que me interessa, Ishullanu, meu querido! E... tem uma coisa que você já devia ter aprendido sobre mim: não gosto de mentiras... É bom falar a verdade logo". "Esse romance pode prejudicar nosso futuro, isso não é uma mentira! Além disso, como... como... como posso estar com você se meu coração deseja Inana mais do que qualquer coisa sob esse céu e sobre essa terra?".

- Não deve ter sido muito fácil ouvir isso...

- E não foi, mas o que se pode fazer? Além disso, eu já sentia isso nele, mas queria sua confirmação para poder acreditar e, quem sabe, tentar tirá-lo da cabeça e do coração... Nessa época já estava treinando e conheci Fenrir, o filho de meu mestre... Era um garoto esforçado, porém sua cobiça era maior do que qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse dominá-lo... Na verdade, hoje vejo que era um escravo dessa cobiça. Pois bem, conheci Fenrir e passei a detestá-lo... Ele sempre encontrava alguma maneira de me diminuir como guerreira e como eu gostava de mostrar para ele o quanto estava errado, que eu podia ser boa, até mesmo muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele sonhasse em ser! E por gostar tão pouco dele, passei a passar tempo demais treinando, me dedicando, muitas das vezes com ele, apesar dele ter a maior má-vontade do universo para ser meu companheiro de treinos... Acabei descobrindo que por trás daquilo tudo podia haver um garoto bom! Bom, não sei como pude me enganar tanto, talvez fosse a idade somada à minha própria vontade de encontrar algo bom saído dali...

- Por que diz isso?

- Sim, tivemos um caso se é o que está pensando, mas soube depois que ele manipulava minhas vontades... Você sabe que venusianos têm a capacidade inata de fazer isso, inclusive deve-se lembrar que no dia em que fomos nomeadas fui aconselhada por Serenity a não desenvolver essa habilidade, apesar de ser treinada para ela... Em alguns casos, mesmo que não haja um treinamento, o poder já nasce bastante forte e não é tão difícil para aquele que o possui dominá-lo... E quando isso acontece, é bom torcer para que seja com alguém de índole pacífica, afinal, alguém disposto a passar por cima de tudo para chegar a suas ambições torna-se perigoso com poder demais e sendo capaz de controlar esse poder da melhor forma possível... Na época em que comecei a me aperfeiçoar a criar barreiras contra manipulação de sentimentos e emoções é que percebi o que houve comigo, tive minhas emoções manipuladas por ele... Consegui cortar o laço antes que ele trouxesse muitos problemas, mas mesmo assim meu treinamento já tinha se prejudicado um pouco, pois pela vontade de Fenrir que se tornou minha vontade algumas vezes fiz as piores escolhas e tomei as piores decisões... Soube depois o motivo: ele desejava ser meu adversário nos Jogos e me vencer, por isso treinava comigo prestando o máximo de atenção em meus pontos bons e ruins e treinando sobre isso. Mas meu mestre não o escolheu para as seletivas dos Jogos,ele devia conhecer bem o caráter do filho nessa época... Ele seria capaz de vender a alma da própria mãe para alcançar o que quisesse... Bom, não sei o que foi feito dele e também nem faço muita questão de saber...

- Isso é tão estranho... O que disse, sobre manipular emoções e sentimentos...

- Talvez seja um pouco difícil para alguém que não convive com os sentimentos fortes de um venusiano, nos unimos fortemente às pessoas da qual gostamos, a ponto de sentirmos o que essas pessoas sentem, sejam essas pessoas amigos ou família... Manipular as vontades de um venusiano é muito mais do que violar uma alma, mas muitas almas, muitas pessoas! Por sorte percebi essa manipulação antes que fosse tarde demais e ela me trouxe algo de bom: resistência a todo e qualquer tipo de dominação... Parte do mesmo princípio do compartilhamento de sentimentos, porém nesse caso aquele treinado para usar suas habilidades para esse fim impõe sentimentos e vontades que não pertencem à sua vítima a ela... E esses sentimentos e vontades não pertencem ao manipulador, mas são criados por ele especialmente para sua vítima e ela não se dá conta disso... Quando um ato desses é identificado, o agressor é punido exemplarmente, tendo todos os seus sentimentos desligados e tornando-se um vegetal, mas é difícil comprovar essa ligação, principalmente quando é rompida.

- É realmente impressionante...

- E habilidades empáticas não são inerentes a venusianos apenas, há alguns raros empatas entre outras raças, mas geralmente são casos isolados. E só para constar, a maior incidência de empatas não-venusianos ocorre entre solarianos e nemesianos, mas não me peça para explicar a razão, pois também desconheço...

Anfitrite voltou os olhos para uma roseira pouco à sua frente, que começava a querer florescer, um pouco desconcertada com o que a companheira havia lhe dito. Sabia da existência da habilidade de sentir muito mais em outras pessoas do que o dito por palavras e gestos, mas era para ela uma novidade a manipulação de sentimentos e vontades! Era tão inacreditável que pudesse ser possível e o que é pior, que pessoas tivessem a coragem de violar outras pessoas dessa maneira! E se entendera corretamente a vítima dificilmente se daria conta de estar sendo manipulada!

- Mas não precisa se preocupar, minha querida amiga, não estimulei minhas habilidades para dominação, por isso posso ter habilidades empáticas, mas não essa, até mesmo por ser minha vontade não a ter.

- Nem mesmo se você quisesse?

- Se eu quisesse sim, mas eu não quero e nem nunca quis. Acho que só usaria tal coisa em caso de necessidade absoluta, mas absoluta mesmo, se não houvesse nenhum outro recurso. Além disso, como não direcionei minhas habilidades para essa área, meu poder de dominação é baixo e não seria muito eficiente... Ainda mais se a pessoa tivesse algum treinamento contra isso. Mas mudemos de assunto...

- Sim, mudemos de assunto.

- Depois de romper com Fenrir tive outros casos com outras pessoas, porém nada muito sério ou que tivesse marcado a fundo, apenas diversão, digamos assim. E aconteceu algo interessante... Um belo dia eu passeava tranquilamente pelos jardins do palácio, distraída pelos meus pensamentos ou por observar as flores, não sei, mas completamente distante... De repente, senti que alguém se aproximava e tive medo, afinal se alguém tinha conseguido passar por toda a guarda e estar ali naquele instante era porque não planejava boas coisas! Nesse momento, Ishullanu saiu de trás de uma árvore e me abraçou, protegendo-me com seu corpo e sussurrando: "Sei que tem medo, ficarei aqui até se acalmar". Nunca me senti tão calma quanto naquela ocasião, foi algo tão delicioso! A amizade não acabara, nossos sentimentos não acabaram, entendemos que estávamos unidos ainda. Não uma união de amantes, mas uma união daqueles que são irmãos de alma...

- E a presença? O que era?

- Descobri depois que era um dos muitos admiradores de minha irmã... Na verdade, era aquele que acabou por ser o mais sério deles. Mas, continuando, nossa amizade se fortaleceu de tal forma que passamos a ser inseparáveis, dentro do possível, enquanto estávamos juntos, enquanto eu não tinha de vir para cá... Mas, além de amizade, quando eu não estava com algum dos meus casinhos efêmeros, era em seus braços que buscava carinho, em sua cama que buscava conforto... Ele foi o primeiro a compartilhar comigo além de seu espírito, seu corpo... Sim, eu sabia que ele amava minha irmã e eu era, se assim posso dizer, a mulher da cama dele, não a do coração, mas... o que importava? Eu me sentia bem daquela maneira... Principalmente porque, além dos desejos do corpo, eu possuía o melhor amigo que pode existir nesse Universo todo... E os desejos do corpo foram por terra quando os desejos da alma, os que realmente importavam, se sobressaíram... Amei, sim, amei da maneira mais forte que alguém pode amar... Não amei o homem, mas o ser humano que havia dentro dele, mesmo tendo me atraído pelo corpo algumas vezes... Mas o dia em que minha vida mudaria para todo sempre chegou e tive de vir para cá... Quando estava vindo, Ishullanu me presenteou com uma tâmara e disse: "É para que sempre se lembre dos velhos tempos". Logo que cheguei aqui, plantei a tâmara e essa árvore nasceu a partir dela... E é isso o que a árvore representa para mim: minha juventude, aquela época tão boa...

- É uma bonita história...

- Até hoje nos correspondemos e de vez em quando nos vemos... Como seria impossível que ele conquistasse minha irmã, ele resolveu sufocar o que sentia com ela e se casar com uma garota de uma família de servos do palácio e teve um filho, o novo jardineiro daqui a alguns anos... Assim como eu até hoje tenho meus casos, como você já deve ter se cansado de ouvir durante todos esses anos...

- Assim como eu e Nereu... Estamos juntos sem estarmos juntos... Ele era meu prometido, eu me casaria com ele e meu irmão mais velho, aquele que herdaria o trono, seria Neptune Pirate Knight, mas ele acabou por morrer... Foi um choque para papai e para toda família e como só eu e minha irmã sobramos e a antiga tradição de membros da família real serem guerreiros imperar, eu vim para cá e renunciei para sempre a meu noivado e casamento... Seria um casamento arranjado feliz, pois nos amamos, mas como é meu destino estar aqui e sinto que aqui estando fui muito mais útil do que jamais seria numa vida na Corte, vejo que fui feliz. Além disso, posso não ter tido nenhum filho e não creio que algum dia os tenha, mas acabei adotando todos aqueles que aqui vivem como se assim os fossem. Principalmente você e Irídio, são muito mais do que companheiros para mim, acabei adotando-os em alma.

- Irídio só parece confiar mesmo em você por aqui...

- Nem em mim ele confia totalmente, ele apenas sente-se em dívida por um fato passado. Mas qualquer um precisa conversar e nas vezes em que essa vontade torna-se insuportável para ele, sou a escolhida para ter os problemas compartilhados. Inclusive, sei que ele está com problemas, mas como não quer dividi-los comigo, nada posso fazer para ajudá-lo...

- Está vendo? Todos temos empatia, em maior ou menor escala!

- Por falar em empatia... Todo esse clima estranho por toda a Federação, o que está acontecendo, o que está por acontecer?

- Não sei. – A atmosfera ao redor de Ishtar tornou-se pesada e densa. – E prefiro não saber, apesar de suspeitar o que vem por aí...

- E o que suspeita?

- O colapso de tudo aquilo que nós conhecemos – foi a resposta rápida e direta da venusiana.

Pouco à frente do grande jardim e das hortas, havia a entrada para uma construção separada daquela principal do Forte, porém de extrema importância para aqueles que o habitavam: o salão de treinamentos. Neste prédio isolado, tinham todos os recursos de equipamentos para treinamento físico e silêncio e paz para treinamento psíquico, o que facilitava os treinos e dispensava viagens para outros lugares. Nos últimos tempos a sala andava vazia, apesar da necessidade de treinamento diário, o tempo de treinamento diminuíra bastante nos últimos meses devido à preocupações, muitas vezes de caráter pessoal, dos residentes do Forte.

Deitado sobre o tatame, Irídio olhava para o grande teto em sua frente, pensativo. Já estavam ali há séculos, já tinham vivenciado guerras e paz, já eram como uma família... Ou pelo menos assim deveria ser, afinal nunca conseguira confiar cegamente em nenhum deles, nunca conseguira vê-los como companheiros, afinal estava para sempre marcado pelo signo da desigualdade, nascera plebeu, fora o primeiro a quebrar os Jogos! Como detestava os olhares recebidos quando tinha de frequentar a Corte como se fosse um personagem exótico de um conto distante, como tinha nojo da falsidade daquele ambiente! Estava cansado de ver as damas e cavalheiros conversando animadamente com ele, pedindo detalhes de sua infância e juventude ardentemente e ver esses mesmos reunidos em rodinhas pouco depois comentando alguma coisa entre risos e cochichos, dirigidos a ele? O papel de brinquedinho e atração exótica começou a cansar e a confiança, já difícil de se adquirir dos companheiros, tornou-se ainda mais distante...

Para piorar havia aquele idiota do Storm... No que ele pensava, só porque fora aclamado líder, não por unanimidade, pois lembrava-se bem, ele recebeu cinco votos a três, ele achava que era o dono das vontades de todos ali presentes? Aquele ar prepotente o enojava, além do incidente do bar que não podia ser esquecido. Tinha consciência de que seus amigos estavam tomados pela bebida e perderam a noção do que faziam, mas fora um abuso de poder da parte do idiota e de suas amiguinhas! Como podia confiar em alguém que não confiava nele, que o olhava sempre com aquele ar de quem se acha superior, que o via sempre com suspeita? Nunca tivera nenhuma razão para confiar em ninguém ali, principalmente em seu próprio líder...

A única que fugia a essa regra era Anfitrite... No começo, não passava de um acerto de contas, uma dívida de sangue, um favor que ele devia a ela, mas com o passar do tempo as coisas passaram a ser diferentes e, mesmo sem confiar totalmente nela, era a única com quem conseguia conversar o mais desarmado possível, a única com quem sentia alguma confiança para contar seus segredos e aquilo que o agoniava.

E tinha a possuidora de um gênio tão forte quanto o dele... Aquele orgulho todo parecia ter vindo do berço de princesa a quem nunca foi negado nada, da criança que tinha tudo o que queria e não aceitava perder de jeito nenhum. O que seria para uma garota dessas senão mais um de seus brinquedinhos caros? Para ele, todo aquele sentimento era muito mais o capricho de uma garotinha mimada do que algo a realmente ser levado a sério... Não que ela não fosse a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda a sua vida, mas não conseguia envolver-se com ela sabendo que seria só mais um brinquedinho caro para uma coleção... Além disso, ela não andava amancebada com aquele idiota da guarda pessoal da Soberana? E ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que se estava com aquele patife imbecil era porque não podia estar com o homem que amava... Então que diabos de relacionamento era aquele, ela estava fazendo o tal sujeito de idiota com todas as letras! Era só isso que ela queria, um bocado de satisfação física? Pois bem, se era assim que ela via as coisas, perdera completamente a moral com ele e por mais sedutora que pudesse ser, tanto de corpo quanto até mesmo de personalidade, por mais que ela alegasse ter tais sentimentos por ele, estava perdida. Para todo o sempre.

E se era essa sua resolução, se ela estava perdida para todo o sempre, era assim que seria. E seria bom se conseguisse parar de pensar nela... E de esquecer uma noite de insanidade de sua parte, talvez a motivação de toda aquela contestação, tanto dele quanto dela.

O palácio da família real lunar, chamado de Selene, não tinha cômodos e aposentos reservados apenas para funções palacianas ou para a moradia da família real lunar, mas funcionava também como fortaleza e até mesmo centro de operações necessário para algumas milícias, principalmente no que dizia respeito a reuniões para se tomar decisões que influiriam, direta ou indiretamente, na vida de todos os habitantes do Milênio de Prata.

Em uma dessas salas destinadas a reuniões estavam os quatro representantes daquela que, como o nome sugeria, era uma Ordem que se destacava das demais Ordens, tanto pelo seu restrito número de participantes quanto pela maneira de se entrar nela: simplesmente os mais poderosos, aqueles que mais se destacavam, eram escolhidos para entrar nela, a Elite. Coincidentemente, seus quatro membros anteriormente foram Pirate Knights, mas isso não significava que apenas Pirate Knights podiam se tornar parte de tal Ordem. Era apenas a misteriosa força do acaso... Porém, parecia que nesse caso não era apenas o acaso que dominava, mas alguma ordem que superava até mesmo a compreensão das mentes mais esclarecidas daquela Federação.

Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos encaracolados vermelhos estava sentada diante de uma escrivaninha, com os três companheiros em cadeiras à sua frente, em uma posição de quem começava uma reunião. Nunca fora declarada líder formalmente, porém desde o momento em que ingressara na Elite, ainda em sua primeira formação, tomara para si, pelas suas próprias características pessoais, o posto de liderança, nunca assumido em voz alta e nunca contestado por ninguém. Seu espírito pacífico e ponderado fizera com que a Elite tivesse também essas características quando a violência não era necessária, o que acontecia em épocas de guerra, por exemplo, e, como o poder daquela Ordem era enorme, ele pôde ser controlado pela serenidade daquela guerreira.

- Bom, se estamos aqui é porque é hora de renovarmos, é hora de haver mais gente aqui na Elite, é hora de haver mais uma força entre nós e o equilíbrio ser mantido. Porque vocês estão conscientes de que é necessária nossa existência até mesmo para que haja um equilíbrio de forças, que uma Ordem não se torne muito mais forte do que outra, mesmo que existam os escalões... Nosso próprio nome já diz tudo, somos o esquadrão de elite, teoricamente os melhores estão aqui... Não que não haja excelentes guerreiros em outras Ordens, mas somos aquela destinada a sermos a base, o apoio, a força.

Éris tomou um leque e começou a abanar-se, enquanto tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto na estante atrás de Amaterasu, enquanto a voz da companheira entrava por seus ouvidos melodiosamente, mas extremamente distante. Era até emocionante ver o quanto ela idealizava aquela Ordem, era como se ela não se lembrasse ou fizesse questão de se esquecer sempre do real motivo de estarem ali, que dizia respeito especialmente a ela. Se havia um fato que a angustiava pelos séculos e séculos, que a deixou pensativa e sem achar uma explicação, era o quanto Amaterasu fora complacente, como ela não contestara, como ela nunca contestara o que lhe era de direito! E como conseguia rebaixar-se a Serenity, ainda por cima...

- Há um guerreiro que se destaca e que merece estar entre nós. Ele sempre se destacou, desde que era uma criança sempre recebemos notícia de como seu desempenho era notável, de como desafiou os mais poderosos mestres marcianos, uranianos e jovianos como ele ainda na flor da idade! E ele se esforçou, tanto para cumprir seu cargo por todos esses anos quanto para melhorar, crescer sempre, concentrar seu poder e deixá-lo no ponto máximo para ser um bom combatente, estrategista e líder. É mais do que justo que ele esteja entre nós, é mais do que justo que ele venha para cá... Estou falando de Thor, o Jupiter Pirate Knight. O que acham?

A menção àquele nome fez com que Éris estremecesse, sentindo como se seu corpo se aquecesse ao som daquelas palavras. Não se lembrava de se sentir tão atraída por alguém antes, desde que o vira nos Jogos, em todas as vezes em que estiveram juntos por algum motivo, sempre que o via seu coração palpitava! O que era isso, tinha praticamente milênios de vida, como podia sentir algo a que achava ser imune? E por que sentia-se feliz ao saber que ele seria seu companheiro de grupo dentro de muito em breve?

- Acho mais do que justo – disse a guerreira.

- Eu concordo com sua sugestão, Amaterasu – disse Khonsu, olhando firmemente para a companheira.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! No que você está pensando, nós não precisamos dele aqui! – Gaia disse, enquanto dava um soco na escrivaninha em sua frente e levantava-se, nervosa.

- Gaia, de tempos em tempos, na medida em que o poder vai crescendo, precisamos incorporá-lo, para o bem de nós todos! – Amaterasu disse calmamente.

- Nós não precisamos de poder nenhum! Além de não existir alguém que possa se comparar em nós em matéria de poder, pelo o que você mesma disse nosso dever é manter o equilíbrio de forças e que equilíbrio de forças é esse se nós somos os mais poderosos?

- Se seu argumento valesse, não haveria outra razão para existir a Elite! – Amaterasu disse, ainda calma.

Éris fechou os olhos com força, como que para discordar silenciosamente com a resposta da companheira. Ela podia ser pacífica, concordar com todos os fatos do passado, mas daí a abençoá-los e continuar com aquela farsa era demais! O que tinha dado nela, era como se quisesse apagar tudo o que acontecera, como se nada tivesse acontecido ou existido, como se a explicação oficial fosse a verdadeira e incontestável! O que estava havendo com ela, estava certo que seu espírito sempre for pacífico, mas nunca imaginara em vê-la se sujeitando a tal realidade absurda imposta a eles!

Gaia, sentindo-se vencida na argumentação, sentou-se de braços cruzados e emburrada, esperando que Amaterasu continuasse a falar, já que havia mais a ser dito.

- Mas tive uma surpresa ao decorrer desses séculos e gostaria de compartilhá-la com vocês: parece que os vaticínios de Serenity estavam certos e um poder muito grande se revelou onde aparentemente não havia talento nenhum... Realmente, não há ali muito talento para lutas ou batalhas, tanto que suas técnicas de luta se baseiam praticamente em sua totalidade em defesa, mas naquele que é seu dom ela é completamente imbatível... Ela simplesmente adquiriu um controle mental tão grande para seu dom que ela pode até mesmo ser perigosa, se assim quiser... E, além de tudo, ainda vai ser bom tê-la aqui, afinal é a companheira de Thor e ele lutará melhor com ela a seu lado.

- Espere aí um pouco, Amaterasu! Você não está querendo dizer que está pensando em chamar aquela loirinha sem-graça e insossa para ser uma de nós, está? – Gaia disse, espantada, enquanto levantava-se novamente.

- Sim, Gaia, estou. E ela não é uma loirinha sem-graça e insossa, mas tem nome, chama-se Cassandra...

- O que deu em você? Será que esses anos todos afetaram sua cabeça, não é possível, você não vai chamá-la para ser uma de nós! No que está pensando, não precisamos de uma vidente aqui, a menos que queira saber em que dia vai vir a próxima tropa babaca de Alpha Centauri ou de outro lugar assim!

Amaterasu levantou-se e finalmente seu olhar tinha, apagando a serenidade de sempre, uma seriedade e certa irritação, era como se as nuvens cobrissem o Sol de repente em um belo e agradável dia de primavera e o fizessem escurecer por alguns instantes.

- Gaia, SENTE-SE. – O tom de voz da companheira foi tão imperativo que Gaia sentou-se imediatamente. – Antes de eu responder qualquer coisa é bom que você pense em tudo o que acabou de falar e ver se aí tem alguma razão, além do que é bom que você respeite os outros, ao menos os seus companheiros merecem respeito em suas palavras.

- Não importam minhas palavras mal-educadas, o que importa é que DISCORDO DE VOCÊ, AMATERASU! – Gaia levantou-se e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força quando saiu.

Éris levantou-se após observar a atitude da companheira passivamente, para dizer após alguns instantes, quando o silêncio na biblioteca tornou-se insuportável:

- Nesse ponto tenho de concordar com Gaia, Amaterasu... Essa menina não tem muito o que fazer aqui. Ou você quer apenas trazer para cá uma motivação para Thor ser o que é? Mesmo se for por isso você está errada!

- Não, Éris, não estou errada... Se quisesse, ela poderia destruir qualquer um de nós quatro, afinal com o controle mental que ela adquiriu para potencializar seu dom ao máximo ela pode conseguir qualquer coisa, até mesmo ser a maior guerreira que essa Federação, ou até mesmo essa galáxia já viu. – A guerreira levantou-se e aproximou-se de uma janela. - Se ela não canaliza todo esse controle para a força física e de batalha é apenas por uma razão: porque ela não quer.

Amaterasu olhava reticentemente pela janela, observando alguma planta no jardim ou alguma pessoa que estivesse passando por aquelas plantas naquele instante, fosse um dos membros da guarda do palácio, uma das Sailor Senshi ou mesmo algum visitante. Éris levantou-se, indo até onde a companheira estava e, tocando seu ombro, disse:

- Sei porque quer que ela esteja aqui... É porque se identifica, não? Pode dizer, não tem razão para guardar algo em segredo, pelo menos não para mim...

- Eu também sei porque _não_ quer que ela esteja aqui, minha querida amiga – Amaterasu colocou a mão levemente sobre a mão de Éris, enquanto as duas permaneciam unidas em um profundo silêncio, apenas observando a noite que se estendia pelos jardins do palácio.

- O que deu em Gaia? Faz muito tempo que ela não age feito uma garotinha que acha que recebeu a menor fatia do bolo... – Khonsu, cuja presença fora esquecida momentaneamente pelas guerreiras da sala, perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei, apesar de acreditar que isso venha da insegurança dela como membro da Elite. Talvez tenha sido um erro chamá-la, mas tem horas em que erros tornam-se irremediáveis – Éris disse.

- Não creio que tenha sido um erro, o melhor lugar onde ela poderia estar é aqui, tanto por seu poder quanto pelo seu coração; além disso, sempre chega uma hora em que todas as peças do tabuleiro se encaixam e até o mínimo detalhe passa a ter a máxima importância – Amaterasu ponderou.

Em uma das sacadas do palácio lunar, apoiada em uma de suas grades e sentindo algumas gotas caindo em suas mãos, talvez vindas de seus olhos, uma bela mulher olhava para algum ponto perdido, enquanto sentia suas lágrimas caírem. Como tudo aquilo podia estar acontecendo, como o mundo podia estar desmoronando em cima de sua cabeça? Não conseguia acreditar, tudo aquilo que conquistara em tantos anos podia estar indo por terra tão rapidamente quanto algum dia começou, tudo estava acabando!

Tinha perfeita consciência de que, entre os membros da Elite, era a mais fraca. O que era ela diante de Amaterasu e Éris senão uma pulga? Até mesmo diante do lerdo do Khonsu! Seu poder era o mais fraco dentre aqueles da Elite e por quantos anos não rezou a seus deuses pedindo para que não houvesse alguém com um poder que se equiparasse ao dela, que a superasse... Simplesmente porque se fosse superada, não haveria razão nenhuma para permanecer ali! O que era ela senão o elo mais fraco de uma corrente?

Não pôde esconder a surpresa quando foi indicada, quando ainda era parte da geração passada de Pirate Knights. Era realmente dela que estavam falando, era realmente de Gaia da Casa de Ceres que estavam falando, não havia nenhum erro ali? Não que não fosse a mais forte dentro de sua Ordem, apesar de não ficar muito na frente de ninguém ali, em especial do Mars Pirate Knight; mas não era nada perto do que a Elite era ou já fora! Não tinha um lugar para ela ali, Amaterasu, Éris e Khonsu eram bons demais para precisarem de uma companheira, nunca entendera o chamado!

Porém, após recebê-lo, fez o possível para que sua posição nunca fosse contestada, para que pudesse agir da melhor forma possível, apesar de suas próprias limitações. Nas guerras e conflitos em geral sempre deu o melhor que pôde, não por lutar por uma causa ou por aqueles que amava, mas simplesmente para mostrar que era capaz e digna de pertencer à Elite. Algumas vezes, inclusive, havia recebido condecorações de Serenity por sua bravura e ação perfeita em campo de batalha, o que servia para mostrar que seus esforços não eram em vão, que era digna, que havia ainda algum lugar para ela!

Porém, a cada vez que alguém mostrava-se forte em alguma Ordem, começava a sentir um terrível medo invadir sua alma: se essa pessoa mostrasse um valor maior que o seu, por que ficaria na Elite, apenas para empatar os companheiros em uma batalha, que teriam de se preocupar com ela, como às vezes acontecia? Se houvesse alguém mais forte, alguém com um poder equiparável mesmo ao de Khonsu, o que ela estaria fazendo na Elite, qual seria sua função? Fazer número? Certamente Amaterasu a dispensaria da Ordem pouco depois da chegada do novo membro, não seria aceita em lugar nenhum como guerreira para dar espaço àqueles das novas gerações e de maior poder e não lhe seria dada outra opção a não ser voltar para o Reino da Terra, assumir o título de condessa que possuía e passar o resto de seus dias em frivolidades palacianas!

Como queria evitar o dia em que seria dispensada por não ser mais útil à Elite, como queria evitar ser jogada às traças e esquecida! E Storm era forte o suficiente para ficar em seu lugar, seu poder facilmente superaria o de Khonsu! Além disso, ainda tinha aquela garota, a namoradinha dele... O que ela iria fazer na Elite, ler a sorte dos outros? Se era para ter alguém mais fraco incluso, então... Então... Então realmente não haveria mais espaço para ela por ali.

E isso ela não podia deixar, nem quem tivesse de sujar as mãos para isso...

Uma movimentação estranha chamou a atenção de Gaia para o que acontecia no jardim a seus pés, cortando seus pensamentos. Podia ver um homem esperando em um dos bancos, enquanto uma garota loira corria até o encontro dele, beijando-o calorosamente ao se verem. E... era a princesa! A Princesa Serenity! Estava tendo um caso com alguém, mas ao olhar novamente para o jovem, recriminou-se mentalmente por não reconhecê-lo de imediato: Endymion, o príncipe da Terra!

- Esses jovens de hoje em dia... – foi tudo o que Gaia pôde dizer antes de entrar novamente no Palácio.

Era um dia festivo no Palácio Real Lunar, onde nobres de todas as partes do Milênio de Prata se reuniam para festejar o aniversário da Soberana em um grande baile oferecido pela própria, que duraria alguns dias e provavelmente daria assunto para as fofocas de alguns meses a fio. Os mais velhos, aqueles realmente envolvidos nos jogos de política, reuniam-se em algumas rodas pelo salão, alguns acomodados em sofás e divãs, outros de pé, colocando em dia os assuntos até mesmo de anos pendentes entre os Planetas, muitos deles entremeados de intrigas e falácias, em um jogo onde aparentemente todos se respeitavam e até mesmo se gostavam, mas na verdade o objetivo era esmagar a cabeça alheia o mais rápida, dolorosa e humilhantemente possível.

Alheios aos diálogos dos cantos do grande salão, os nobres mais jovens, ainda não iniciados no jogo do poder, porém, já participantes como pequenas peças de um grande todo, em especial aqueles que serviam Serenity em milícias muitas vezes montadas apenas para evitar guerras civis pela sucessão real de muitos planetas do que por uma necessidade extrema; dançavam animados os minuetos que ecoavam com a maior maestria de toda a Federação pelo grande salão, animados pela bela e agradável noite e por uma atmosfera que se mostrava totalmente convidativa à danças e diversões.

Uma das damas mais cotadas da festa, aquela para qual todos os rapazes lançavam olhares e pedidos para que cedesse uma única dança, um único olhar, um único suspiro, olhava com um certo pesar para o homem em sua frente e seu corpo estava pesado, como se fosse necessário um grande esforço para que a dança prosseguisse. Essa dama, diferentemente dos belos e coloridos vestidos que costumava usar, que valorizavam ao máximo suas belas formas, usava um vestido preto um tanto lúgubre para uma grande comemoração de aniversário, talvez para exprimir em suas roupas o estado de sua alma. Seu companheiro tentava, inutilmente, alegrá-la, porém não estava sendo efetivo, parecia que todos os seus pensamentos vinham com a força de um grande tornado e invadiam com força sua mente, não a deixando com forças nem mesmo para apreciar a festa.

- Sabia que está muito linda nessa noite, Aurora?

- Hã... Obrigada.

- Essa não é a resposta que eu esperava, minha doce brisa matinal... – Loki acariciava levemente o rosto da amante.

- Muito obrigada, então.

- O que teme em meus olhos que os evita? – O cavaleiro da guarda pessoal de Serenity disse, enquanto puxava suavemente o rosto da amada fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem com as belas gemas rubras da amazona.

- Eu não me sinto bem hoje, gostaria de parar de dançar um pouco...

- Se quiser, tenho acesso aos cômodos particulares do Palácio, lá você poderá descansar um pouco melhor do que em toda essa confusão dos cômodos livres.

- Eu... – Ao desviar um pouco o olhar, Aurora pôde ver Irídio dançando animadamente com alguma garota que pôde identificar como membro da Casa Real Mercuriana. - ...adoraria.

Loki ofereceu o braço e um sorriso para a amante, enquanto guiava-a pelas pessoas até a parte isolada do Palácio. Sabia que se ela estava com ele era muito mais por pena e comodismo do que por algum outro sentimento, mas se ela não gostasse dele nem que fosse um pouquinho, não seria sua amante! Eram aqueles os sentimentos que ela podia dar a ele e estava profundamente feliz com isso, afinal não exigia muito mais do que já tinha para sentir-se o homem mais feliz de todo o Milênio de Prata.

Nos maravilhosos jardins, iluminados por uma luz prateada, um casal afastava-se da agitação da festa. A garota usava um maravilhoso vestido negro, com uma longa saia rodada e um corpete negro sem mangas e sem alças. Estava sentada na beirada de uma fonte, enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos loiros. Seu amante estava de pé, olhando para o enorme astro azul que se fazia visível no céu. A armadura verde iluminava-se com o reflexo desse astro. Disse:

- Mas por que está tão tristonha?

- Porque tenho uma sensação horrível, a de que logo a visão que tenho do Milênio sendo destruído vai se realizar.

- Não pense nisso agora, vamos nos divertir no baile!

- Mas tenho medo! Por nossas irmãs, nossos amigos, principalmente por você.

O garoto levantou sua amada e abraçou-a, enquanto acariciava seu rosto:

- Vou te proteger de tudo.

- Mas... você acha que deveríamos aceitar aquilo que nos foi oferecido?

- Acho que devemos sim. Não podemos nos deixar intimidar por ameaças infundadas. Vamos aceitar sim...

- Assim, quem sabe, poderemos proteger melhor o Milênio e as pessoas que amamos, não acha?

- Claro... Sabe que estou fazendo isso porque não quero que nada nesse universo te fira, não sabe?

A garota olhou para o rosto do amado, enquanto seus delicados dedos acariciavam-no, enquanto observava ternamente os olhos castanhos, a franja de mesma cor caída displicentemente sobre eles, o sorriso encantadoramente confortante.

Os lábios do casal apaixonado inevitavelmente encontraram-se em um beijo, beijo esse iluminado pela enorme Terra que brilhava no céu...

- Não há razão nenhuma para que eu esteja na Elite – Cassandra disse, enquanto apoiou a cabeça no peito do amado.

- Se não houvesse nenhuma razão você não teria sido chamada. Não é o que você sempre diz, são os pequenos detalhes que formam o grande todo? Não confia em Amaterasu e nos outros, na capacidade de decisão deles? Qual razão você tem para recusar ao convite?

- Eu não sou boa para lutar, nunca fui!

- Pode não ser boa em causar dano em adversários, mas para evitar que os danos deles nos atinjam é ótima... Além disso, não posso me esquecer do dia em que aquela sacerdotisa foi te procurar no Forte para pedir conselhos, pois você se tornou a melhor naquele que é seu dom!

- Certamente não foi pelo meu dom que me chamaram!

- E por que não poderia ser? Para que preencheriam a vaga de alguém que poderia ser forte, como Aurora, por exemplo, para te chamarem? É claro que se foi chamada você se destacou, você se tornou importante, seu poder tem relevância! E se para você apenas sua importância não é o suficiente, por quem irei lutar se estiver longe de mim, como vou poder te proteger? Eu preciso de você a meu lado, é minha noiva, minha consorte, minha amante, minha amada! Se não quer aceitar pelas suas próprias capacidades, aceite por mim...

A plutoniana abaixou os olhos, fixando-os em um ponto qualquer do chão sob seus pés, porém logo teve o rosto levantado para receber um terno beijo de seu amado, enquanto sentia toda a certeza de que deveria aceitar o convite e ser uma dos novos guerreiros da Elite.

Em uma sala um pouco isolada de toda a agitação da festa, uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança, vestindo um belo vestido de baile vermelho, estava sentada em um divã, observando a ação que podia ver pela janela à sua frente, praticada por duas pessoas que lhe eram familiares. O diálogo que travaram deixou-a com os nervos à flor da pele, não por uma leve inveja do carinho demonstrado por ambos, porém pelos assuntos que a atingiam diretamente. Quer dizer então que os pombinhos iriam para a Elite mesmo! A garota tinha tido um lapso de bom-senso, mas não adiantara nada! O mal estava feito e, aparentemente, era irremediável.

- Gaia, o que faz aqui isolada da festa? Volte para o baile – Éris disse, entrando na sala.

- Estava aqui com meus pensamentos e cheguei a uma conclusão interessante... Lembra quando você me disse que eu entenderia como as coisas funcionavam na realidade no dia em que eu tivesse de sujar as mãos? Pois bem, esse dia chegou!

- Do que está falando, menina? – Éris a olhava com uma expressão de assombro e surpresa. Que idéias andavam habitando aquela cabecinha nos últimos tempos?

- Eu não quero perder meu lugar na Elite, eu não quero deixar que o tal joviano e sua namoradinha entrem no meu lugar, não precisamos dele, não precisamos mudar a maneira com que as coisas andam, nas camadas mais baixas há um ditado que diz que "em time que está ganhando não se mexe". Não temos nada a acrescentar, vocês não precisam me excluir, vocês não precisam me deixar de lado por esses... por esses... esses... Ah, eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-los bem longe da Elite, no Forte de Halley como sempre estiveram e deverão estar!

- E quem disse que perderá seu lugar?

- É uma coisa lógica, quando uma carta mais forte entra em jogo, qual a necessidade da mais fraca? Fazer número? Mesmo para fazer número, Amaterasu convidou a namoradinha dele para vir para cá! A Elite, como o nome sugere, é para poucos; logo para o número se manter dentro de uma certa constância dentro de pouco tempo eu irei embora! Eu serei aposentada, jogada para envelhecer em alguma função burocrática da Terra!

Gaia saiu rapidamente da sala após concluir o raciocínio, o que fez Éris parar por alguns instantes ainda digerindo todas as informações que recebera. A companheira estava visivelmente transtornada, em um estado de consciência onde seria realmente capaz de qualquer coisa para que a ameaça que sentia sobre si desaparecesse, mesmo que essa ameaça na verdade não representasse nada! Ela não ouviria nada que não quisesse ouvir e estava visivelmente perigosa... Era bom ter cuidado, pessoas em um estado como o dela poderiam ser capazes de cometer tragédias se fosse dado a elas oportunidade.

E ainda tinha um assunto de cunho pessoal a resolver... Teria de ser aquela noite, naquela noite teria de resolver um assunto pendente por muito tempo e ainda sem solução, desde alguns séculos antes, no torneio em que os Pirate Knights foram efetivados.

Thor da Casa de Susanoh, Príncipe de Júpiter, Jupiter Pirate Knight.

O garoto que lhe chamara a atenção não apenas pela força na época dos Jogos, o garoto galante dos bailes de sua juventude, o belo sorriso, os braços confortáveis nas valsas e minuetos. O homem maduro, o líder sensato, o amante caloroso. Ela o desejava, o queria! Não tinha se acostumado ainda aos sentimentos quase de adolescente que lhe batiam depois de milênios de vida, porém o desejara e o queria... E não estava muito acostumada à idéia de perder.

No grande e animado salão de baile, Ishtar dançava o minueto alegremente com Shiva, seu companheiro de lutas e vivências, aquele com quem possuía uma convivência mais íntima dentre todos os moradores do Forte. Como se sentia embalada pelos passos, era como se andasse sobre as nuvens!

Shiva sentia o mesmo pela companheira que tinha em seus braços, aquela que o alegrava em dias difíceis, o encorajava quando precisava ser encorajado, o ouvia quando precisava ser ouvido! Ela era linda, além disso sua presença era tão agradável, era como se estivesse diante de uma deusa, sendo confortado por uma deusa! Tinha uma deusa entre seus braços, isso era um fato inegável...

Porém, podia sentir aquela deusa saindo de seus braços e trocando de par, indo parar nos braços de um jovem loiro vestindo um traje de gala de um prateado pouco discreto, que abria-lhe um lindo sorriso enquanto tomava-a levemente e prosseguia com a dança. Em um ponto do salão, Gaia sussurrava para ninguém em particular:

- Para certas coisas Khonsu não tem nada de lerdo...

Outro casal que atraía olhares era o formado por Inana, a Sailor Venus, e aquele marciano que acabou por se tornar seu marido. Naquela época o escândalo não era assim tão grande, não passava de rumores em rodinhas de fofoqueiras, mas no passado poderia provocar até mesmo uma guerra pela quebra de tradições... Mas pouco importava, os dois contagiavam todos os presentes com sua felicidade;

Em outro dos cantos do salão, Cassandra se perdia nos passos da melodia, acompanhada por seu amado Storm. Como ele estava galante naquela noite, muito mais do que costumava ser sempre! Era como se ele radiasse uma felicidade infinita, muito maior do que a de costume!

Storm olhava para a amante, para os belos olhos verdes que sorriam para ele em todos os momentos, que eram todas as suas razões. Se fosse para se separar dela, nem que fosse por um mísero instante, ele não iria para a Elite, ele não iria para lugar nenhum! Seu lugar era ao lado dela e o lugar dela, ao lado dele. E assim estariam por toda a eternidade, um junto do outro, se completando, se amando, se desejando, sendo infinita e imensamente felizes... Estava um pouco preocupado com as suas inseguranças, porém estava ali para que ela tivesse certeza da decisão tomada, do passo seguido, do convite aceito. Estava diante da mais graciosa mulher que conhecera em toda a sua existência e ajudaria a torná-la uma das melhores guerreiras de toda a Federação, pela força de seu amor e sua vontade!

Um garotinho, porém, puxou a barra de Cassandra, fazendo com que o casal parasse de dançar e o desse alguns instantes de atenção:

- O senhor é Thor da Casa de Susanoh?

- Eu mesmo, por quê?

- Tenho um recado para o senhor... Há um assunto particular a ser tratado, o senhor deve ir até esta sala – disse o garotinho entregando um pedaço de papel ao cavaleiro.

- Hã... Se não se importa, minha querida, eu já volto – Storm disse, afastando-se da noiva.

Cassandra observou por alguns instantes o noivo se afastar, enquanto era puxada por um rapaz que soube depois fazer parte de uma milícia de espionagem para continuar dançando o minueto, enquanto seu amante prosseguia rumo à conversa particular a qual fora chamado.

Storm, intrigado com o que poderia ser a razão da tal conversa, principalmente por estar no meio de uma festa, procurava a sala para o qual fora chamado, logo encontrada e adentrada. Em seu interior, parada de frente a uma grande janela, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e um vestido branco olhava para algum casal perdido no jardim. Ainda sem se virar, ela disse:

- Boa noite, Thor da Casa de Susanoh, Storm...

- Senhora Éris... A que devo essa reunião?

- Você será meu companheiro de Ordem dentro em breve, dentro em breve assumirá seu posto na Elite. E, para o bem comum de todos, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- E qual seria?

- Convença sua namorada de que esse não é o lugar dela – Éris disse virando a cabeça para o lado, ainda sem encarar Storm.

- Não estou te entendendo...

- É muito simples, ela não deve estar na Elite.

- E por que não deveria estar? Desistiu de seu próprio julgamento, de sua própria escolha? Cassandra tem o potencial para ser uma grande guerreira, não entendo sua posição agora! Primeiro você faz o convite, depois o retira?

- O convite não partiu de mim, mas de Amaterasu.

- E você passará por cima de uma decisão tomada por acordo? Porque Amaterasu não me parece nenhuma déspota que tomaria decisões acima de seu grupo!

- Você ainda não entende muitas coisas, meu caro. Khonsu sempre lambe os sapatos de Amaterasu, não interessa qual seja a decisão a ser tomada. Geralmente concordo com ela, nesse caso ela me apresentou um argumento convincente e não tive como rechaçá-lo... Logo, é uma decisão de maioria, mas pareço compreender que é um erro fazer com que Cassandra se torne uma de nós.

- E por que seria um erro?

- Ela tem um potencial muito grande, mas o que posso fazer se ela simplesmente o canalizou para outra área? Em termos de força ela se equipara aos mais fracos de sua Ordem, iríamos socorrê-la caso houvesse uma guerra, perderíamos tempo ajudando-a a se livrar de problemas enquanto teríamos um mundo acabando diante de nossos olhos? Ela se tornará um peso! Sim, sei que ela é mestra em artes de defesa, porém ela será um fardo!

- Cassandra nunca foi um fardo, falo isso como líder, como companheiro de Ordem! Nas batalhas ela sempre foi importante, sempre nos salvou de grandes riscos, sempre nos protegeu! Acho bastante justou que ela venha para a Elite também!

- Sabe qual foi o motivo principal para que Amaterasu tenha cogitado chamá-la? – Éris virou-se para onde seu interlocutor estava, finalmente. – É porque assim você seria motivado a lutar, ela seria sua motivação! Se precisa de um motivo para lutar, de alguém para proteger, de uma companheira, você me tem! Não precisa mais dela, eu estou aqui, serie uma amante muito melhor, uma companheira digna de seus sentimentos!

- Espere aí um instante – Storm disse, chocado. – Você está querendo um guerreiro ou um gigolô? Porque esta parece ser sua intenção, querendo me afastar de minha noiva e se jogando assim sobre mim! Não entendo como uma mulher como você pode usar de tais artifícios para ter um caso com um homem, você me parece maior do que isso, não precisa de uma atitude mesquinha para ter um amante! Cassandra vai aceitar o convite se isso for de sua vontade e estaremos ambos na Elite em breve. E acho que nossa conversa se encerra por aqui.

Storm saiu da sala, enquanto Éris olhava com raiva para a porta fechada. Gigolô? Não era como gigolô que o queria, como aquele garoto se atrevia a rebaixá-la como uma garota mimada à procura de um namoradinho? Como ele se atrevia a ofendê-la de tal maneira, será que ele tinha a mínima noção de com quem estava falando? Já estava viva, forte e na ativa desde que o tataravô daquele garoto estava nas fraldas, ele não tinha nenhum conhecimento acumulado para julgá-la e condená-la daquela maneira!

Além do que, estava cheia... Estava cheia do antro de falsidade que a Elite se tornara, Amaterasu parecia ter feito questão de se esquecer da razão da Ordem ter sido criada! Chegava a ser nojento vê-la se rebaixando a Serenity, fazendo um discurso de aniversário pomposo sendo que aquela desgraçada lhe retirara tudo aquilo que lhe era de direito! Como ela podia ter se tornado apenas um poodle de Serenity, depois de tudo? Estava na hora de algumas coisas serem postas em evidência, de Amaterasu, a Rainha, Storm, Cassandra, todos eles verem que não eram apenas de flores e melhores guerreiros que se fazia uma Elite.

Tingiria suas mãos de sangue? Isso não importava, não mais, não depois de anos nos bastidores fazendo todo o tipo de serviço sujo para os mais diversos interesses. A própria Elite fazia parte dos bastidores, eram poucos que a conheciam além das lendas, como os líderes das principais Ordens e os candidatos a ingressá-la. Se fosse necessário, não seria nem sua primeira nem sua última vítima e não deveria sentir um grande rancor por isso.

E uma frase não lhe saía dos pensamentos: "você disse que eu saberia da verdade quando tivesse de sujar as mãos"... Pois é, já tinha achado um apoio que seria de fácil manipulação e num momento bastante útil. Se Gaia queria tanto sujar as mãos e descobrir uma verdade que talvez não fosse capaz de suportar, então seria isso o que aconteceria...

Poucos dias depois, a rotina consumia, como sempre, o Forte de Halley. Como em todos os dias, havia treinamentos matinais, manutenção das armas, um certo cuidado com jardins e artesanato para o tempo passar, além de jogos de raciocínio, como as partidas de xadrez que Cromo e Shiva travavam praticamente todos os dias. Ótimo exercício para raciocínio de guerra, era o que diziam. Que pelo menos, quando as guerras começassem, que se dessem conta de que tinham a mesma importância dos Cavalos... O Rei era a encarnação do Milênio de Prata e sua Soberana; a Rainha seria a misteriosa Ordem da qual só ouviam rumores e sabiam apenas chamar-se Elite; os Bispos eram as Sailor Senshi, em suas duas frentes, a mais nobre, aquelas que representavam planetas e a não menos importante, porém periférica, representante das luas. Lunar Senshi, não era assim que se chamavam?

Não que no momento isso viesse muito ao caso, porém havia muitos Peões no grande tabuleiro das estratégias militares... Quantas milícias não existiam unicamente para irem para a frente de batalha e morrerem por lá o mais rápido possível, para "limpar caminho" para os "nobres" fazerem o resto do serviço. E era sobre esse sangue de buchas de canhões que se erguia a Federação, justa ou injustamente. Os grandes, as peças mais poderosas, às vezes nem faziam muito, porém o xeque-mate era realizado por elas. A estratégia da guerra era assim, o que podiam fazer? O sangue inocente lavava as frentes de batalha, sempre injustamente, pois um civil, por mais que esteja na hora e no lugar errado, não tem culpa pelos desmandos de seus governantes ou mesmo as decisões deles, tomadas no conforto de seus gabinetes, de saírem matando-se uns aos outros.

Um pouco afastada do jardim, na área onde as roupas eram lavadas, uma serva fazia seu trabalho de sempre, com o qual se habituara a uma tal maneira que já não conseguia mais ver sua vida sem ser naquele Forte, sem ser cuidando daquela que considerava já como filha, a princesa Aurora... Porém agora ela preferia ser chamada de "senhorita Aurora", mesmo sabendo que o sangue real nunca sairia de suas veias. As roupas eram tratadas com o maior cuidado, assim como a alimentação, os objetos de uso pessoal, os carinhos de que ela precisava quando sentia-se só... No momento, por exemplo, estava lavando algumas roupas leves de treinamento, a Senhorita andava precisando.

- Senhora Calíope...

- Irídio? – Disse ela levantando os olhos rapidamente das roupas à sua frente.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta para a senhora e gostaria que não dissesse a Aurora que perguntei isso, é um tanto pessoal... Sei de sua lealdade a ela, mas preciso perguntar, preciso saber, deixe isso em segredo!

- Vá em frente.

- Faz quanto tempo as regras de Aurora não descem?

Calíope foi visivelmente pega de surpresa pela pergunta e o espanto em sua face tornou-se visível para Irídio, que antes de ter uma resposta continuou a expor sua teoria:

- Não consigo imaginar uma outra razão para ela estar tão perturbada nos últimos tempos... Ela pareceu nunca se importar muito com seu ego grande demais e brincar um pouco comigo e o tal cavaleiro da guarda pessoal de Serenity, como uma garotinha que não consegue escolher uma sobremesa e experimenta um pouco das duas... Como ela me tentou por todos esses anos, como se eu fosse o doce difícil, porém uma vez realizado o desejo, perderia a graça! E pra ser um brinquedinho, um joguete, para isso não me rebaixo. Nunca.

- Não fale assim da senhorita Aurora!

- E se minha suposição estiver certa... Temo que ela não sabe quem pode ser o pai, por isso se perturba tanto. Ando reparando que ela não consegue se concentrar nos treinamentos, já não é tão forte, parece que algo de muito grave aconteceu em seu interior para que ela perdesse toda a altivez de sempre.

Antes que Calíope abrisse a boca novamente, Irídio virou as costas e deixou a velha serva com uma expressão de surpresa na face. Quer dizer então que... ele estava preocupado com Aurora? Antes: Irídio estava demonstrando preocupação por alguém? Ao mesmo tempo em que isso podia se revelar como um bom sinal para a senhorita Aurora, trazia uma triste conclusão: se não estavam juntos era porque nenhum deles conseguia deixar todo o orgulho de lado pelos próprios sentimentos. Na verdade, isso valia para Aurora, para Irídio a coisa parecia ser um pouco mais profunda. Porém, seu maior desejo era ver sua senhora feliz, fosse qual fosse o rumo que tomasse: o senhor Loki, Irídio, ou até mesmo... não, esse nunca seria possível.

O soar de um sino fez com que os habitantes do Forte pusessem-se de guarda: visitantes, em uma comitiva oficial, ou seja, estavam a serviço. O que poderia ser, o anúncio de uma nova guerra, algum chamado de Serenity? Cromo e Shiva interromperam seu jogo de xadrez, assim como Irídio que estava próximo juntou-se aos companheiros, Ishtar deixou os cuidados com as flores de lado e Anfitrite também abandonou um bordado que estava terminando. Quem poderia ser e o que queria ali, ainda mais em uma missão oficial?

Um cavaleiro trajando uma bela armadura entrou na sala, seguido de outros quatro companheiros com também belos modelos de armadura. Cavaleiros prontos para batalha? O que era aquilo, havia uma guerra para começar imediatamente e teriam de sair também rapidamente para lutar?

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui? – Anfitrite tomou a frente do grupo.

- Não interessa quem somos, mas Thor da Casa de Susanoh está aqui?

- A quem devemos anunciar?

- Devem anunciar que seu mandato de prisão está aqui.

- Mandato de prisão? Thor? Ora, vamos, não temos tempo para piadas! – Shiva disse um pouco irritado.

- Será que é difícil para você entender o óbvio? – Disse uma bela garota loira com uma armadura berrantemente amarela dando um passo à frente. – Esse tal Thor da Casa de Susanoh cometeu um crime grave, conhecido como Traição à Rainha!

- TRAIÇÃO? – Os cinco Pirate Knights presentes exclamaram de uma só vez.

- Tenho de repetir? Está aqui nesse mandato com todas as letras, traição! Ele traiu nossa rainha e deve ser levado à prisão em Nêmesis, afinal de contas foram provas irrefutáveis e... Bom, todos aqui devem conhecer muito bem qual é a pena para crime de traição... – O primeiro cavaleiro disse, antes de gargalhar um pouco.

Nesse instante, Ishtar arregalou os olhos assustada, parecendo reconhecendo apenas naquele momento quem era o arrogante cavaleiro.

- Fenrir?

- Isso não é um momento de um reencontro e de relembrarmos os velhos tempos, Ishtar. Tenho um traidor para prender. E se por um acaso vocês se opuserem à prisão, tenho ordens para acabar com todos vocês. Vamos, facilitem isso logo e entreguem aquele traidor miserável de uma vez, aliás, para quê trabalhar com incompetentes? Vocês dois ficam aqui – disse ele apontando para os dois companheiros de trás, que estavam com os braços cruzados. – Vigiem para que ninguém saia dessa sala. E, Lorelei, – disse ele se virando para uma garota de longos cabelos azulados e uma expressão de ausência de sentimentos – Mnemosine, - ele se virou para a garota loira de armadura berrante – vocês vêm comigo.

Calíope assistiu à cena da entrada dos servos, com um cesto de roupas limpas prontas a serem levadas para Aurora nos braços e, usando suas escadas, saiu em disparada para avisar o que estava acontecendo a sua senhora. O senhor Storm não podia estar sendo preso, ele era tão bom, nunca tinha feito mal nenhum para ninguém, por que eles queriam levá-lo? Devia ser tudo um grande mal-entendido, mas o que poderia fazer? Era apenas uma serva, não tinha voz ou algo que permitisse deixar o líder da Ordem ali, sem ser importunado!

Após percorrerem os longos corredores, o trio de cavaleiros achou uma porta, onde uma bela mulher de longos cabelos rosados, vestindo uma camisola negra, esperava ansiosamente, com um misto de raiva e preocupação nos olhos:

- Só entram aqui se passarem por cima do meu cadáver – disse.

- Princesinha, não precisa de nada disso, não estou a fim de sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue azul ainda. Por isso será mais fácil se você der licença – disse a jovem loira.

- Mnemosine? O que raios você está fazendo aqui?

- Surpresa, minha querida irmãzinha princesa? Em seu lugar eu não ficaria... Afinal de contas, você está acobertando um traidor, quer ser você também uma traidora?

Aurora pôs-se rapidamente em posição de guarda enquanto Fenrir virava para sua outra companheira dizendo calmamente:

- Lorelei, não deixe que as duas briguem agora, é desnecessário. Acertos de contas ficam para mais tarde, temos coisas mais urgentes para fazer aqui.

- Sim.

A mulher se aproximou de Aurora e, juntamente com Mnemosine, segurou-a enquanto Fenrir dava um forte chute na porta, fazendo com que fosse arrombada e revelasse o susto de um casal que olhava para frente assustado, enquanto se enrolava nos lençóis.

- Thor da Casa de Susanoh, você está preso sob a acusação de traição.

- Isso por um acaso é uma piada? – Storm disse, enquanto se punha à frente de Cassandra para protegê-la dos olhares dos estranhos.

- Se você considerar isso uma piada... – Fenrir disse desembainhando a espada. – Acho bom você vir por bem, não quero derramar sangue sobre uma mulher tão bonita, ela poderia se traumatizar, não acha? Vamos logo com isso que não tenho o dia todo para levar um verme sórdido, um traidor maldito como você embora.

- Quem é você para me ofender dentro do meu próprio quarto?

- E quem é você para trair Serenity? – Fenrir disse em um tom de voz ameaçador e pareceu para Storm que uma aura de fúria se ergueu a seu redor. - Vamos logo ou quer ser morto, assim como essas duas belas damas, por resistência à prisão?

Storm colocou rapidamente uma calça para se levantar, pegando também uma camisa e calçando-se antes de submeter a Fenrir, que embainhou novamente a espada e colocou um par de algemas de campo de força, à prova de ruptura, nos pulsos de Storm.

- Vamos, nosso dever aqui está completo – disse o cavaleiro para suas companheiras, que soltaram Aurora fazendo-a cair no chão.

Pouco depois desciam para a sala de recepção, fazendo com que os Pirate Knights ali presentes olhassem com espanto e revolta para a cena, achando que um grande erro estava sendo cometido. Storm nunca tinha feito nada, por que tinha de ser tão humilhado, por que tinha de ser preso de repente, por nada?

Principalmente para o joviano, a situação ainda não parecia ter seus contornos reais definidos. Ele, o líder de uma Ordem de tanta importância como os Pirate Knights, sendo preso por traição? O que estava acontecendo ali? Um grande mal-entendido, no mínimo, que seria resolvido quando chegasse em Nêmesis! Sempre manteve sua conduta o mais corretamente possível, não tinha razão para ser preso a não ser por um grande mal-entendido! E que esperava ser resolvido dentro de muito em breve.

Cassandra, após o choque inicial, sentia um quente corrente de lágrimas escorrer de seus olhos atravessando seu rosto incessantemente. Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo, não tinham tirado seu amado daquela maneira! Não haviam arrombado a porta, aquele cavaleiro arrogante não tinha tirado Storm de si daquela maneira, tudo aquilo era mentira, era uma ilusão! Porém, por mais que tentasse abrir os olhos, a única conclusão que obtinha era a que eles já estavam abertos... E aquela era a triste e nova realidade à sua frente.

Pouco depois sentiu o abraço de uma trêmula Aurora, o que serviu para fazer com que palavras entaladas em sua garganta saíssem:

- Storm não é um traidor, tudo isso não passa de um engano!

- Eu sei, Cassandra. Logo eles vão se dar conta disso e Storm vai estar aqui de novo, do seu lado, como deve ser! – Aurora tentava, inutilmente, forçar um sorriso para animar a amiga.

- Vão matá-lo antes de poder provar sua inocência... Crimes de traição são julgados impiedosamente, basta que uma única suspeita surja para que a vítima seja investigada até o último fio de cabelo e condenada o mais rápido possível! Não quero que meu amado morra, não posso deixá-lo morrer desse jeito, sendo inocente!

Aurora abraçou a amiga novamente, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro e deixando-a chorar, enquanto acariciava de leve seus cabelos e repetia calmamente para tentar acalmá-la:

- Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver!

- Ele prometeu me proteger sempre, mas chegou a hora de Storm ser protegido! Vou... vou tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo e... e... e vou ver o futuro, ver todas as linhas para... tentar, de alguma forma, mudá-lo.

- Mas manipulação da linha temporal é uma traição! – Aurora assustou-se.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo... – Cassandra olhou para baixo rapidamente. – Há coisas mais importantes com o qual você precisa se preocupar agora...

- Você não pode cometer um crime de traição, Cassandra!

- Tenho certeza de que se você amasse alguém mais do que à sua própria vida, seria capaz de dá-la para ver seu amor viver – Cassandra disse, jogando-se novamente entre lágrimas no colo da amiga e deixando-a completamente sem palavras.

Pouco depois os outros Pirate Knights subiram ao quarto, estavam ali para dar seu apoio à companheira, num misto de indignação e revolta. Storm, todos ali tinham certeza, fora preso injustamente. E, como haviam aprendido desde sempre, como era uma das primeiras premissas dos cavaleiros, injustiças não deveriam ser toleradas nunca. E essa injustiça não seria permitida, dentro de pouco tempo o companheiro estaria livre, naquele Forte, de onde nunca deveria ter sido retirado.

Estou esperando pela sua 


	12. Queda

CAPÍTULO 11 - ...E QUEDA

Estava se sentindo como se estivesse em um grande mar, porém esse mar não tinha nada de belo e confortável, era como uma grande e tortuosa tempestade formando um imenso redemoinho que a sugava impiedosamente rumo a um turbilhão de água e ondas tortuosas, engolindo-a, sufocando-a, prendendo-a. Era como se aquele momento fosse seu último, como se logo toda a tormenta acabaria por matá-la, sem dó ou piedade.

Antes fosse isso, podia pensar em um dos poucos refrescos que sua mente tinha na prisão que se tinha auto-imposto. Muito pior do que estar presa numa tormenta era estar em uma espécie de limbo, como uma dimensão paralela por onde passavam longos caminhos tortuosos, que mudavam a todos os instantes e poderiam levar a uma infinidade de lugares, numa progressão infinita e incessante de acontecimentos, fatos e palavras, ocorridos a todos os instantes, a cada respiração, a cada novo pensamento, com todas as pessoas.

Dentre os bilhões de acontecimentos sucessivos, as milhões de linhas sucessivas, tinha de achar uma, específica, única, aquela da qual sua vida e felicidade dependiam. Porém, quando tentava alcançar essa linha, milhares de outras se embaralhavam diante de seus olhos, fazendo com que se perdesse, tornando a tarefa quase impossível. Não podia se dar por vencida, não podia desistir quando estava tão perto! Tinha de atravessar o mar de sorrisos, beijos, palavras, tapas, afrontas e mortes de milhões de pessoas que se punham à sua frente, que podiam e mudavam a qualquer momento, como um grande leque que fechasse e abrisse novamente a cada instante!

Se não tivesse um controle mental estupendo para conseguir se guiar naquele lugar, com certeza já teria enlouquecido.

Nascimentos, rivalidade de irmãos, amizade de irmãos, planos de inveja, assassinatos frustrados... Não era por nada disso que procurava! Porém, sentia-se próxima, faltava pouco para que encontrasse a linha do Destino que procurava. E, após sentir um terrível arrepio por toda a alma ao ver uma execução brutal de um revolucionário de uma classe inferior, ocorrida no dia anterior, conseguiu vislumbrar um prisioneiro apenas esperando pelo dia em que sua inocência fosse provada, porém esse dia precisava chegar cada vez mais rápido, afinal, a morte estava próxima.

"Meu amado Thor!". Ao olhar para a linha encontrada, podia ver como se as milhões de possibilidades do que poderia ocorrer naquele momento passassem na sua frente, todas as possibilidades se desmembravam e seus desmembramentos podiam tomar bilhões de rumos diferentes... Era atordoante, ainda mais, por seus sentimentos e pressentimentos, conseguir descobrir qual seria a trilha mais provável de acontecimentos.

Não, pensou rapidamente, já que estava com as mãos sobre a linha temporal de Storm, tinha liberdade de alterar fatos passados! Era só descobrir o ponto onde tudo aquilo começara e destruí-lo...

Seguindo a linha para trás, nos acontecimentos "imutáveis", podia ver o dia-a-dia da prisão de Nêmesis, pôde ver as linhas temporais das diferentes pessoas que passavam por sua vida, nem que fosse apenas para levar as refeições, seguindo mais um pouco, chegou no ponto em que aquele tal cavaleiro invadira o Forte... E por que não seguir sua linha?

Seguindo sua linha, pôde ver a interferência dos Pirate Knights e dos companheiros do cavaleiro, de todas as pessoas com quem ele tivera contato e sentiu se aproximar de uma grande e poderosa energia: Serenity.

Estava... tocando... a linha... temporal... de... Serenity! Se não estivesse em uma situação de total desespero, teria se dado conta de que o simples fato de olhar para a linha temporal da Soberana acarretaria sua morte e maldição para seus descendentes por sete gerações! Pouco importava na hora, seguindo pela linha pôde ver encontros com nobres, dissabores e aborrecimentos normais de uma rainha e... Aquelas eram Éris e Gaia? E... Lhe falavam, lhe apresentavam provas de que Storm era um traidor? O coração de Cassandra gelou e, seguindo a linha um pouco mais para trás, resolveu que estava na hora de alterar algumas coisas. Talvez fazer com que um livro caísse pouco antes das duas chegarem, isso alteraria completamente todos os acontecimentos dali por diante!

Não interessava se essa simples mudança iria mudar a vida e linhas temporais de milhões de pessoas... Era o certo, tinha de agir ali para que Storm fosse salvo!

Porém, quando preparava-se para interferir, sentiu uma presença fortíssima invadindo todo o seu ser e soltou a linha de imediato, perdendo-a para sempre no grande mar dos acontecimentos.

- Setsuna...

- Minha irmã, você tem perfeita consciência do que estava por fazer? Aliás, do que você fez? O simples fato de ter tocado na linha temporal de Serenity te torna uma traidora... Ou seja, a partir de agora você é uma amaldiçoada, assim como aquele que você quis salvar.

- Amaldiçoada?

- Cabe a mim fazer com que a linha temporal permaneça como deve ser para todo o sempre e, se eu não impedisse, o paradoxo que você geraria com sua atitude cheia de boas intenções talvez fosse irreparável por toda a eternidade. E você violou algumas regras para alguém que pode se guiar no Limbo... Alterar o passado é um erro gravíssimo, nunca você deveria sequer cogitar essa possibilidade! Alterar a linha de Serenity é ainda um crime mais mortal... Você está querendo acabar com toda a estabilidade do Milênio de Prata brincando de dona do destino e da razão com a linha de sua soberana? Cassandra, eu não posso acreditar que você passou por todo aquele treinamento, não posso acreditar que passou três décadas nas diversas dimensões do Limbo para estudá-lo e compreendê-lo, não posso acreditar que se tornou quase tão capaz quanto eu de guiar a Linha do Tempo para fazer ISSO! Você se tornou uma traidora... Você cometeu um crime de traição, sinto informar que suas impressões já estão na Linha... E agora isso é imutável, pertence ao passado e como você deveria saber desde criança, o passado nunca pode ser alterado!

Os olhos de Cassandra encheram-se de lágrimas, enquanto Setsuna, a Sailor Pluto, a observava com uma expressão de seriedade suprema. Porém, diante daquele olhar triste, a senshi do Tempo olhou calmamente para irmã:

- Mas, minha querida irmãzinha, não farei nada. Passarei esse fato despercebido, mas logo outra pessoa o detectará e você não terá como escapar da punição. Porém, terá tempo o suficiente para tentar tirar aquele que ama de sua prisão e... Bom, para isso acho que você deveria esquecer um pouco a manipulação do tempo e pensar mais em outro tipo de manipulação, mais direta: a das pessoas e acontecimentos a seu redor. Só assim você tem permissão de mudar o destino, fazendo-o! Então está na hora de você voltar para o Forte e tentar, dessa vez mudando o destino da única maneira em que isso se torna possível, salvar aquilo que te importa.

- Setsuna... Muito obrigada por tudo... Não sei como posso te agradecer.

- Simplesmente não agradeça – disse a senshi do Tempo sorrindo, um fato raríssimo para sua personalidade sempre séria.

Após a irmã desaparecer, Setsuna deu um longo suspiro. Pois bem, o tempo estava chegando e Cassandra acabara de escolher qual seria seu destino. E não importava mais os fatos que se sucedessem, esse destino estava certo e assinado, bastava apenas esperar com que acontecesse.

Seria impossível para a plutoniana fugir de seu próprio destino. Porém, ainda tinha a chance de atingir outros destinos, fazendo com que o terrível acontecimento que se aproximava tornasse-se mais forte ou mais brando, dependendo daqueles que estivessem em cada lado do grande campo de batalha que se armava.

Na mesa de café da manhã do Forte, Aurora era a primeira a sentar-se, preparando-se para tomar o café da manhã, ou pelo menos para obrigar-se a comer alguma coisa. Fazia duas semanas que ela estava naquele lugar, sua agonia agora atingia níveis máximos! Muito além de seus próprios problemas, a situação de Cassandra e Storm a consumia por dentro, a agoniava como se fosse com ela, como se ela estivesse presa ou tentando libertar alguém! Como queria fazer algo além de esperar pelo inevitável ou torcer para que outras pessoas agissem!

- Bom dia, Aurora.

- Bom dia, Shiva.

- Tenho uma notícia para te dar e ela não é muito boa, espero que esteja pronta para o que tenho a dizer...

- Diga logo, Shiva, não me mate de agonia! Tratando-me desse jeito você me agonia e preocupa muito mais do que contando a má notícia de uma vez!

- É como Cassandra disse... A execução de Storm já está marcada e ocorrerá dentro de cinco dias. Eles não dão muito tempo para traidores procurarem defesa, parece que o Sistema se comporta melhor se eles são eliminados o mais rápido possível.

Aurora sentiu o coração gelar, enquanto retomava a notícia mentalmente. Cinco dias! Dentro de cinco dias tudo estaria acabado, tudo teria um fim trágico! Um milagre tinha de acontecer, tinha de rezar para que as coisas se resolvessem milagrosamente! Será que o plano de Cassandra andava bem, será que haveria tempo? Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, enquanto sentia braços confortáveis ao redor de sua cintura.

- Já sei das últimas notícias, Aurora, tenha calma, não precisa chorar. Você tem de comer e dormir direito, mais do que qualquer um aqui. Mais do que nunca seu corpo precisa ser forte, assim como seu coração – Anfitrite dizia de leve para a companheira, enquanto a abraçava pelas costas.

- Acho que deveríamos começar a fazer o nosso plano para tirar Storm de lá... – Shiva disse, sentando-se.

- Uma coisa é ter boas intenções, outra é agir intempestivamente. Temos de pensar em tudo muito bem, sob o risco de piorarmos ainda mais as coisas – Anfitrite disse.

- Bom dia, gente – disse Ishtar, entrando na sala e sentando-se.

- Poderíamos montar uma missão de resgate e tirá-lo de lá – Shiva sugeriu.

- Sob qual argumento? Uma guerra intergaláctica por começar? Não... O Serviço Secreto funciona mais eficientemente do que podemos pensar, com certeza se algo assim estivesse por acontecer, Storm nem mesmo seria preso agora, afinal que raio de governante tiraria uma de suas grandes forças do campo de batalha? Porque, agora, nenhum de nós lutaria por Milênio de Prata nenhum, ainda mais sabendo da injustiça cometida com a prisão de Storm. – Cromo disse, entrando na sala de café da manhã.

- Ninguém mencionou uma comitiva oficial... Poderíamos organizar um plano de fuga – Ishtar disse.

- Isso só pioraria as coisas, não haveria apenas um traidor, mas sete presos em Nêmesis – Anfitrite disse.

- Não se conseguíssemos forjar uma fuga, não precisamos sofrer tanta exposição – Ishtar retrucou.

- E como forjaríamos uma fuga? A segurança daquele presídio é monumental, os criminosos mais perigosos do Milênio de Prata estão lá! Antes mesmo de chegarmos ao portão mais distante, seremos presos! – Cromo disse.

- Será que o treinamento de todos esses séculos não serviu para nada? Será que lições de guerras e espionagem serviram apenas como passatempo, foram esquecidas, só podem ser usadas em determinadas situações? Somos guerreiros, afinal! Sabemos estratégias de guerra, conhecemos táticas de guerrilha! Por que não podemos usar todas as habilidades que adquirimos durante todos esses anos para algo que realmente nos fará falta, para algo que realmente nos importa? Afinal, estaremos corrigindo uma injustiça e teremos tempo para provar que tudo isso não passa de uma grande fraude enquanto ele não é encontrado, é só trabalharmos em equipe! – Shiva levantou-se para expôr sua opinião.

- E será que nosso juramento também nunca serviu para nada? Ou vocês acham que um acusado de traição com execução marcada, um amaldiçoado, pode muito bem sumir de Nêmesis que toda a guarda da prisão vai ficar parada, estática? De jeito nenhum! Todas as milícias periféricas ou até mesmo as mais nobres serão acionadas para perseguir Storm! E será que o aviso que recebemos ontem, o de que devemos ficar atentos porque algo realmente grandioso está para acontecer a qualquer momento deve ser ignorado? Será que não vão precisar estar todos atentos para quando esse dia chegar? Não estaremos todos causando mais problemas do que queremos corrigir agindo dessa forma? – Cromo disse, batendo com força os punhos na mesa.

- E onde estaria o problema se um dos guerreiros mais leais a Serenity estivesse solto e lutando por sua Soberana?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a entrada da sala, onde Irídio acabara de pronunciar a frase. O espanto não era causado apenas pela surpresa, mas também por quem dizia aquela frase dentro de qual contexto. O ódio de Irídio por Storm não fora sempre espalhado aos quatro ventos?

- Irídio... – Aurora balbuciou surpresa enquanto tocava de leve algum ponto de seu abdome.

- Se esse guerreiro tivesse sido condenado à morte por traição, se esse guerreiro estivesse amaldiçoado, ele seria o primeiro a ser morto por outro guerreiro caso este tivesse a chance de levar a cabo a condenação! – Cromo esbravejou.

- E haveria maneira melhor de afirmar sua fidelidade do que lutar por sua Soberana? – Shiva retrucou.

- E haveria a oportunidade de haver uma chance para provar sua fidelidade com toda a força da Federação atrás de você? Não pensem que estou contra Storm, apenas estou tentando ver uma maneira um tanto mais racional de sairmos dessa situação!

Demonstrando-se mais fraca do que nunca, numa entonação de uma personalidade que nunca fora a sua, a de alguém que nunca admitiu seus medos e limitações, Aurora levantou-se e tomou a palavra, com o tom de alguém que clamava pela piedade de seu executor:

- Mas... Se amamos alguém, se temos um amigo forte que nunca nos abandonou, que nos deu força quando precisamos de força, que nos deu alegria quando precisamos de alegria, que nos guiou da melhor maneira possível durante todos esses anos; abandonaríamos essa pessoa quando ela mais precisa de nós?

- E se uma Ordem inteira é presa por traição, além do mais uma Ordem nobre, com certeza há algo de muito errado nessa história e Serenity ordenaria uma maior investigação ao nosso caso, descobrindo o mal-entendido que deve haver no meio de toda essa trama – disse Shiva.

- Somos uma família que convive unida durante séculos. E entre uma família não existe a lei do "um por todos e todos por um"? – Ishtar disse.

- Então é bom sentarmos todos em torno dessa mesa e só sairmos daqui quando tivermos um bom plano – Cromo disse, sentando-se.

Após várias horas de discussão, com idéias produtivas, mas sem a grande questão de como seria a fuga finalmente decidida e arranjada, os Pirate Knights começavam a sentir o peso da desesperança tocar suas almas. Era praticamente impossível fugir de Nêmesis, o que ficara mais do que claro depois de tantos debates e discussões. Se queriam salvar o companheiro e corrigir uma grande injustiça, tinham de tornar o impossível real e não viam muitas opções de como fazer isso. Cromo usava seu supercomputador para analisar mapas de Nêmesis, assim como Shiva usava dados dos muitos livros sobre o planeta e sua cultura para tentar encontrar algum ponto falho da qual poderiam se aproveitar, em vão.

Aurora apoiava a cabeça levemente entre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, em uma expressão de quem sentia a esperança escoar de seu corpo em um ritmo forte e intenso, que não poderia ser parado. O tempo estava correndo, tudo indicava que não conseguiam fazer nada, que logo Storm estaria morto e Cassandra definharia até acabar por morrer, também. Era um destino cruel e injusto com todos os daquela Ordem, com todos os que conviveram com a alegria daqueles dois por tantos séculos, que compartilharam tantos momentos, felizes ou não, com o casal que era quase um símbolo de todos eles! E, principalmente, era injusto com ela própria! Todo o seu mundo estava caindo, não iria deixar que uma parte tão importante dele fosse embora, como se fosse areia escoando por seus dedos...

- Poderíamos entrar por esses portões e, enquanto vocês distraem os guardas, Irídio entra pelos corredores e liberta Storm – Cromo dizia, enquanto desenhava um esquema em um pedaço de papel.

- Espere aí, e como passaremos por essa rede de segurança? – Irídio apontava um ponto do esquema, o que fazia com que todos voltassem a seus estudos silenciosos.

- E se colocássemos algo na bebida de todos do Forte, como alguma espécie de sonífero na água? Dessa forma as coisas ficariam mais fáceis – Ishtar sugeriu.

- E se provocássemos o sono deles de alguma outra forma? – Anfitrite olhou para Ishtar com um brilho nos olhos de quem lembrava-se de uma conversa ocorrida algumas semanas antes.

- Poderíamos também fazer com que...

As palavras de Shiva foram interrompidas pelo som da porta que se abria com força e todos os olhares encontraram uma mulher loira, vestida com uma camisola simples, como se tivesse acabado de acordar, caindo de joelhos no chão logo após ter aberto a porta.

- Pessoal... – Ela disse demonstrando um cansaço extremo na voz.

- Cassandra!

Anfitrite levantou-se rapidamente, antes que Aurora fizesse o mesmo, e correu na direção da companheira, amparando-a e ajudando-a a se levantar e sentar-se em seu lugar na mesa. Após a retomada de fôlego necessária pela surpresa de todos os presentes, Cromo disse, dirigindo-se à companheira:

- Estamos fazendo o plano de resgate de Storm.

- E vocês já devem ter percebido que minhas intenções falharam, pois caso tivessem dado certo da maneira como planejei, saberia o que aconteceria e estaria preparada. Ou, se meu plano de urgência tivesse funcionado, não estaríamos reunidos nessa mesa discutindo um plano, pois Storm estaria aqui, ele nunca teria ido a lugar nenhum - Cassandra disse, após tomar um único fôlego.

- Mas você está bem? – Aurora perguntou.

- Um tanto cansada, mas o cansaço do corpo pode esperar...

- Estamos correndo contra o tempo, afinal temos apenas mais cinco dias para termos tudo pronto e funcionando! – Shiva disse.

- Correr... Contra o tempo... NÃO! – Cassandra gritou, levantando-se em um pulo. – Não passo de uma idiota que não consegue ao menos ter noção de suas capacidades! Poderia muito bem, após desenvolvermos o plano, antes de eu entrar no limbo, caso fosse necessário, parar o fluxo do tempo por alguns instantes! Seria muito mais útil esvair minhas energias dessa maneira do que desperdiçá-la no limbo!

- Calma, você pelo menos tentou fazer alguma coisa! – Ishtar disse.

- E só atrapalhei, pois agora fui amaldiçoada também.

- COMO É QUE É? – Aurora perguntou, surpresa.

- Violei a regra mais importante a qual alguém em minha posição está submetido e ainda por cima cometi um crime contra a ordem da Federação. Com a ajuda de Setsuna, ganhei um pouco de tempo, mas é melhor corrermos se queremos libertar Storm, além do que acho que para mim não há mais salvação...

Em uma fração de segundos, Irídio segurava Aurora, lívida, antes que a mesma caísse no chão. A situação só estava piorando, dentro de muito pouco tudo estaria perdido! Absolutamente tudo estaria destruído dentro de muito pouco...

- Leve-a para o quarto, Irídio, alguém no estado dela não pode cometer abusos assim – Anfitrite disse calmamente.

- Estado? – Irídio perguntou, esperando que Anfitrite confirmasse suas suspeitas.

- Estado mental! Nunca a vi tão transtornada e sob uma ansiedade fortíssima, além disso faz dias que ela não come ou dorme direito! Vamos e não demore, afinal precisamos de você aqui para ajudar com o plano.

- Vou com vocês – disse Ishtar, se levantando. – Acho que serei útil ajudando-a a relaxar.

Após a saída dos companheiros, Anfitrite comentou rapidamente:

- No estado mental em que ela se encontra, ela corre o risco de atrapalhar mais do que ajudar, além do que o estado físico dela também exige uma série de cuidados.

- Estado físico? Mas o treinamento de Aurora é excelente! – Shiva assustou-se.

- Problemas femininos aos quais vocês não se acostumaram até hoje. E, continuando, onde estávamos?

- Se conseguíssemos distrair os guardas, teríamos um pouco mais de liberdade de ação, mas a fortaleza é bem protegida. Apenas se o barulho fosse forte o suficiente para afastá-los de uma ronda a situação poderia se tornar mais fácil – Cromo ponderou.

**- Alguém aqui tem o poder de... Conjurar ilusões? – Shiva perguntou.**

** - Infelizmente, não. Além disso, a família detentora do poder de conjurar ilusões foi banida da sociedade numa medida de Serenity para tentar manter uma certa ordem e dar mais segurança ao Sistema – Foi a resposta do mercuriano.**

- Fico impressionada em como você presta atenção em pequenos detalhes – A netuniana disse, surpresa.

- É fruto de anos de leitura dos anuários de fatos relevantes do Milênio de Prata, temos a coleção toda em nossa biblioteca.

- Tudo bem, caso eles forem distraídos, então um de nós poderá entrar, aquele que tiver maior controle para se ocultar nas sombras, pois bem. E, para abrir a cela, para não deixarmos nenhum vestígio dos nossos poderes, podemos usar isso – Cassandra disse estendendo um pequeno frasco.

- Ácido corrosivo... Boa sacada. – Shiva disse.

- Mas o que poderia causar essa confusão, se não podemos conjurar alguma ilusão ou algo que valha para distraí-los? – Anfitrite perguntou.

- Acho que eu também sei... – Cassandra disse, abrindo um leve sorriso.

- Agora você tem de tentar relaxar...

Ishtar dizia essa frase em um tom extremamente calmo e pacífico, capaz até mesmo de fazer com que as paredes do quarto de Aurora dormissem com o som melodioso daquela voz. Irídio, no quarto, pôde perceber uma luz azulada e que, após essa luz se dissipar, Aurora tinha adormecido.

- O que... foi... isso?

- Técnica de família para fazer crianças dormirem – Ishtar disse, sorrindo.

- Por falar em crianças, há algo que eu deveria saber, mas não sei? E não faça rodeios, vocês mulheres costumam ter segredinhos uma para a outra.

- Tudo o que posso dizer é que a voz do coração de uma pessoa costuma estar certa... Ignore as outras vozes para ouvi-la melhor, se necessário, mas não se esqueça de que a razão costuma ter razão às vezes, com o perdão do trocadilho – Ishtar respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Com licença...

- Senhora Calíope! Por favor, separe uma roupa confortável para Aurora, afinal de contas ela vai precisar quando acordar. Acho injusto que ela esteja dormindo enquanto o plano se desenrola, por isso quando tudo estiver pronto será bom que ela acorde, ou teremos de aguentar um mau-humor infernal por décadas! Vamos, Irídio? Há muito a fazermos lá embaixo, o resto por aqui pode ficar com a senhora Calíope.

A dama de companhia observava passivamente enquanto os guerreiros saíam do quarto, pensando em como as coisas andavam agitadas nos últimos tempos. E Ishtar tinha feito um grande bem ao fazer sua senhora dormir, ela andava precisando! Depois de tudo o que estava acontecendo, era bom tirar uma folga para recobrar as energias, antes que acabasse morrendo...

...E levando dois inocentes consigo para o túmulo.

Após algumas horas de muita correria, em que os últimos detalhes do plano de emergência foram acertados, os papéis distribuídos e todas as falhas encontradas corrigidas, era chegada a hora da ação, de que todo o planejamento, toda a vontade de que o resgate desse certo, todo o companheirismo e esperanças dos sete cavaleiros fossem postos à prova naquela que, depois de tantas guerras, revoltas e rebeliões; missões de reconhecimento, missões diplomáticas, tratados de paz; talvez fosse a mais perigosa e mortal missão de suas vidas.

Dessa vez não lutavam pela Federação, por Serenity, mas apenas por eles mesmos e pelo grande desejo de ver um erro reparado, a justiça ser feita e o companheiro voltar para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. E, decorrentes da intenção primária de libertar Storm, havia também a necessidade de justificar o ato de traição perante Serenity, o que valia para Cassandra; fazer com que sua vida saísse de todo o inferno aparente em que estava, no caso de Aurora; provar que havia um poder maior do que o de Serenity na Federação, representado pela lealdade de seus companheiros muito mais forte entre um e outro do que pela Soberana, no caso de Irídio; entre muitos motivos particulares, até mesmo limpar o nome da Ordem diante da humilhação sofrida por aquele idiota que se denominava Fenrir e seus companheiros.

No hangar do Forte de Halley, os sete Pirate Knights estavam reunidos em uma roda, num último momento de concentração antes de seguirem para o destino ao qual haviam escolhido. Um por todos, todos por um: era essa a frase de ordem naquele momento, era o pensamento que todos carregavam na mente e no coração. Shiva tomava a palavra, retomando os últimos detalhes:

- Nós temos naves oficiais, ou seja, não seremos parados por nenhum sistema de segurança até chegarmos a Nêmesis, o que deve acontecer dentro de praticamente cinco horas, na rota estudada por Cromo e que é a mais curta. As naves já estão programadas para seguirem essa rota, portanto não precisam se preocupar com isso. Tudo está planejado e não tem como dar errado se seguirmos com o planejado, espero que esteja tudo certo para todos vocês e que seus papéis já estejam claros.

- Agora não depende de mais nada além de nós mesmos e de nossa capacidade, portanto só temos de contar com tudo aquilo que fazemos desde sempre! E confio em nossas capacidades para dar tudo certo! - Cromo disse.

- A hora da verdade chegou e agora nada poderá nos deter antes de nosso objetivo ser cumprido – Irídio disse.

- Luz das estrelas, órbita dos planetas, raios do Sol, brilho da Lua. Por nossa Ordem, por nossa Rainha, por nossa Federação, por nossas forças! Pirate Knights, a hora da batalha chegou! – Ishtar recitou seu lema, que acabara por se tornar o lema do grupo.

- Se não tivermos a oportunidade de nos ver novamente antes de tudo isso ter terminado, gostaria de agradecer tudo isso que estão fazendo por mim e por Storm, pondo suas próprias vidas em jogo por nós. – Cassandra disse com um leve ar de melancolia.

- Não precisa agradecer, nunca nem precisa pensar em agradecer... Fazemos isso por nós mesmos também e não posso esquecer das vezes em que Storm arriscou a todo o grupo para salvar um de nós – Anfitrite disse, com um sorriso.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos, não temos mais tempo a perder! – Cromo disse, enquanto se dirigia para nave que havia sido designada a ele.

Entre quatro grandes muralhas, cercadas por uma guarda resistente e sempre atenta, no meio de um deserto de gelo, erguia-se solitária e bela a Fortaleza de Nêmesis, ou Colônia Penal, como alguns preferiam chamá-la. Dentro daqueles imponentes muros de pedra jaziam os mais perigosos criminosos do Milênio de Prata, aqueles que cometeram os mis terríveis crimes e tinham de pagar por eles.

Na verdade, estavam ali apenas aqueles envolvidos em casos muito polêmicos ou os criminosos do povo, pois aqueles acusados de crimes realmente perigosos eram executados o mais rápido possível, assim como os traidores, os grandes anarquistas e outros opositores do Sistema; e aqueles que tinham dinheiro para pagar pelo silêncio continuavam muitas vezes nos salões das Cortes, apenas afastados ou no máximo banidos destas.

Para os guardas, cada dia era igual ao anterior, pois exceto em situações muito raras todos os dias eram iguais, com a mesma calmaria de sempre. Era como se nada nunca fosse acontecer por ali, apesar de toda a segurança e todo o perigo representado pelos "hóspedes" daquelas Fortaleza. Talvez aquela sensação de segurança se devesse ao fato de que 95% das tentativas de resgate acabavam paradas em algum bloqueio pelo caminho e as que conseguiam passar logo eram aniquiladas por toda a força presente ali.

Talvez foi por isso que, quando uma grande coluna de fumaça ergueu-se no horizonte, num primeiro momento as forças gostaram, pois se tratava de uma quebra da rotina e certamente era melhor ver o que se passava por ali do que ficar olhando para as paredes como sempre!

Pouco depois, a guarda pôde ouvir um forte estrondo de uma explosão. Estranho, aquela região do deserto não sofria com vulcões ou terremotos, o que poderia ser aquilo? Seria uma tentativa de invasão, uma tentativa de salvamento, ou apenas um fenômeno climático qualquer?

Grande parte das forças da Fortaleza foi averiguar o que estava acontecendo na direção da explosão, deixando a parte externa da construção desprotegida e, ao chegarem um pouco mais perto, viram uma cena estranha: era como se fogo e gelo estivessem travando uma guerra! Primeiro, grandes bolas de fogo atravessavam os céus, apenas para serem paradas por colunas de gelo que se erguiam do chão, fazendo explosões fortíssimas que ecoavam por todo o planeta e provocando chuvas de pequenas pedras de gelo, como se fossem pequenos pedaços de vidro caindo do céu!

O espetáculo bizarro de forças naturais continuava e toda a força movida para aquele lugar observava, atônita, ao espetáculo natural nunca visto antes. Teremos histórias para contar aos nossos netos, alguns deles pensavam.

"A roda do tempo começa a correr agora", pensou um poderoso guerreiro antes que o leve som de uma foice tocando o chão fosse ouvido e que uma enorme área, onde todos os soldados distraídos estavam, fosse cercada por uma barreira de energia que, diferentemente de impedir que danos elementais chegassem a seus companheiros, faria com que ninguém fosse capaz de sair do perímetro que havia delimitado enquanto suas forças fossem canalizadas para a construção da barreira.

Atravessando os grandes muros de pedra, havia uma seção intermediária entre a entrada propriamente dita da prisão e a parte externa do planeta, protegida por alguns soldados mais preparados para evitarem fugas e revistar aqueles que podiam entrar nos curtos períodos de visita permitidos, impedindo a troca de informações e objetos entre quem estava de fora e os prisioneiros. Eram treinados para estarem atentos a qualquer mudança no ambiente, desde pequenas oscilações de luz a ruídos suspeitos, os membros da divisão responsável pro aquele segmento eram escolhidos entre aqueles com os sentidos mais apurados dentre os homens dos exércitos secundários mais fiéis a Serenity.

Por isso, não demoraram muito a perceber a entrada de uma mulher, logo abordada por um dos guardas da primeira guarita de revista aos visitantes:

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

- Sou a irmã mais velha de um dos presos, o da... da... da cela 520! E gostaria muito de vê-lo, tenho notícias urgentes de casa para ele!

A voz era tão doce, articulada em um pedido tão simpático e sincero de uma coisa tão pequena e simples que, mesmo sendo contra as regras, o vigia sentiu uma vontade imensa de cumpri-la! Afinal, a mulher era tão bonita, tão suave, deveria ter viajado de um lugar tão distante para visitar seu amado irmão, por que não deixá-la entrar? A vontade de ajudá-la tomou-o por completo e abriu o portão, fazendo com que ela entrasse.

- Muito obrigada! É uma pena que meu agradecimento não possa ser maior do que... Oferecê-lo algumas boas horas de sono.

Logo após a bela mulher proferir essas palavras, o guarda caiu em um profundo sono, nem ao menos incomodando-se em fechar novamente o portão. Ela sorriu e continuou seguindo pelos corredores, sendo cada vez mais notada por todos os guardas e despertando um alerta geral entre eles.

"Pois bem", pensou, "está na hora de mostrar que não tenho essas capacidades à toa, que me orgulho deste sangue venusiano que me proporcionou tal habilidade". Eles não tinham os sentidos tão aguçados? Isso tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis de serem realizadas, afinal aquilo que demoraria em uma pessoa com uma sensibilidade "baixa", para eles funcionaria quase de imediato! Precisava apenas sentir que a maioria deles se aproximava, o que aconteceria dentro de poucos segundos...

Uma suave luz azul foi lentamente invadindo os corredores, transformando todas as paredes cinzas e gélidas em um ambiente agradável e convidativo, como se chamasse toda a guarda para um sono profundo e merecido, como se não estivessem mais em uma fortaleza, mas no próprio mundo dos sonhos.

Era como se tivessem invadido o domínio da deusa dos sonhos... E ela os recebesse com um delicioso abraço enebriante, mandando-os para as terras dos sonhos sem fim...

Após perceber que toda a guarda adormecera, Ishtar apoiou-se em uma parede, exausta pelo forte uso de seus poderes de uma só vez. Era bastante cansativo fazer alguém dormir, quanto mais um batalhão todo, e rápido! Porém, o tempo estava correndo e, se a parte dos companheiros estivesse dando certo, tudo estaria bem dentro de pouco...

Caso alguma tentativa de resgate conseguisse ultrapassar os grandes muros de pedra e a seção intermediária, para chegar até as celas havia uma única passagem, guardada por uma pequena equipe de soldados que se revezava em tornos ao longo do dia, não com tanta força física quanto os do batalhão exterior e nem com uma percepção sensorial tão grande quanto os intermediários, tinha por missão vigiar a entrada para as celas e parar alguma tentativa de invasão que conseguisse chegar até ali.

Porém, havia um pequeno erro ns previsões daquele que projetou os sistemas de segurança de Nêmesis, que fora aproveitado no plano dos Pirate Knights: o isolamento dos homens daquela seção era máximo, a ponto de passarem meses sem ver alguma outra pessoa que não fossem um ao outro. Por isso é natural que, ao invés de colocarem-se em alerta e prepararem para lutar, os três guardas de plantão pensaram se tratar de uma ilusão quando viram duas mulheres belíssimas em trajes diminutos indo até onde estavam:

- Eu acho que me machuquei... – disse uma delas, com longos cabelos negros e vestindo uma cinta-liga branca.

Devia ser um sonho bom, pensavam os guardas... Enquanto um deles ia ver o que havia com a moça que punha a perna sobre uma mesa, os outros dois iam ver a belíssima garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e cinta-liga vermelha com uma sainha por cima, mas ainda assim provocante. Na verdade, nem em sonhos tinham visto uma mulher tão bonita quanto aquela:

- E você, não vai acompanhar sua amiga?

- Na verdade... – disse ela enquanto passava um dos braços pelo pescoço de um dos guardas e escorregava a mão pelo peito do outro – estou aqui somente por vocês.

Os dois soldados derreteram com as palavras e toques, afinal estavam tendo o melhor sonho de suas vidas! Além disso, o que importava que os prisioneiros ficassem um pouco sem vigilância? Não havia ainda mais dois batalhões para pará-los ou parar qualquer tentativa de resgate? Pois bem, tinham de aproveitar a vida quando tinham oportunidade!

- É aqui que dói, senhorita?

- Sim, sim! Ai! Essas dores nos músculos são tão desconfortáveis...

Anfitrite guiava a mão do soldado para a parte interna de uma de suas coxas, fazendo-o em um primeiro momento corar e em um segundo arrepiar-se totalmente, não querendo mais tirar a mão daquele local. A netuniana, por sua vez, tirou um pequeno frasco de dentro do corpete:

- Esse é um remedinho que mamãe me dava quando sentia essas dores... Você pode me ajudar a passá-lo?

O guarda assentiu com a cabeça, pegando o pequeno frasco e, como a rolha estava difícil de ser retirada, precisou da ajuda dos dentes. Frações de segundos depois, jazia inconsciente no chão, enquanto derramava o líquido pelo próprio corpo.

- Pobrezinho... O remédio de mamãe foi forte demais para ele...

Enquanto isso, os outros dois guardas tentavam tocar Aurora, que parava suas tentativas com seus reflexos:

- Não entendem que o mais saboroso dos doces deve ser consumido aos poucos, sob pena de tornar-se enjoativo?

- Um doce como você nunca se tornaria enjoativo! – Um deles disse.

- Mas dependendo da forma como um doce é ingerido, pode ser que provoque uma bela indigestão...

- Se for com você não temo indigestão alguma – o outro guarda puxou uma surpresa Aurora para junto de si.

Anfitrite aproximava-se do guarda desacompanhado, abraçando-o pelas costas e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não é todo dia que tem um sonho tão intenso, por isso aproveite...

Após dizer essas palavras, pressionou um certo ponto de seu peito que o fez desmaiar em seus braços, sendo gentilmente colocado no chão. Enquanto isso, Aurora tentava desvencilhar-se de seu acompanhante, que tentava tocá-la, senti-la, aproveitar a visita de uma mulher tão maravilhosa a seus sonhos; precisava beijá-la arduamente, pois quando acordasse, pelo menos seguido da frustração de tratar-se apenas de um sonho, teria o consolo de ter pelo menos a sentido um pouco, mesmo que não fosse real.

A uraniana lançava olhares de socorro para a colega, que tentava avisá-la com os olhos que deveria ser forte, apenas por mais um tempo, não precisavam ir muito longe, bastava apenas que o beijasse... Afinal, ela não estava usando o mesmo batom que usara na ocasião em que tiveram de se infiltrar na fortaleza dos capelianos? Ela não sentia efeito nenhum, mas pouco depois de sua vítima ingeri-lo, dormiria profundamente por algumas horas... O que havia com Aurora para estar tão parada, era para já ter há muito tempo dado um caprichado e ardente beijo no guarda, por que estava demorando tanto? Resolvera pensar na vida enquanto tinham tempo contado para realizar tudo, como aquele olhar havia lhe dito? Não era ela a mais empenhada em salvar o companheiro, então por que aquela indecisão momentânea?

Porém, não foi necessário que Aurora saísse de sua passividade momentânea para que a ação fosse concretizada: o guarda, após percorrer com as mãos todo o belo corpo da guerreira, deu-lhe um tórrido beijo nos lábios, ação suficiente para provocar a reação, poucos segundos depois, de seu corpo cair desacordado sobre Aurora, prensando-a contra a parede.

A netuniana aproximou-se, ajudando a companheira a depositar o guarda no chão, dizendo:

- Pronto, o serviço está feito. Agora tudo depende dela, não há muito mais para fazer senão esperar. E o que há com você, por que essa hesitação momentânea?

- Eu... eu... não sei. Senti-me fraca, incapaz de cumprir minha tarefa.

- Se quiser voltar para a nave, acho que seria bom, apesar de que tenho medo de te deixar sozinha por esses corredores... Espere um pouco, logo tudo estará resolvido, acredite!

- Logo tudo estará resolvido... – Aurora repetiu levemente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, fato que não acontecia já há algumas semanas.

Pouco adiante da sala dos últimos guardas, do centro de comando do batalhão mais interno, havia a única entrada para aquele que era um verdadeiro vale das sombras: os calabouços do Forte de Nêmesis, onde os criminosos mais perigosos do Milênio de Prata ficavam presos à espera de uma execução rápida ou um julgamento e condenação a apodrecer naqueles corredores pela eternidade. Aquele, sem dúvida, era o ambiente que mais se parecia com algum cenário de condenação eterna imaginado por alguma seita, qualquer um com uma mente mais fraca enlouqueceria em poucas horas dentro de alguma das celas mórbidas daquele lugar.

Entre as sombras, porém, havia uma que se mexia, esgueirando-se por entre os cantos escuros, tentando com sucesso passar despercebida por aqueles corredores, enquanto procurava pelo pivô de todas as suas angústias e esperanças. O tempo estava correndo, tinha de ser rápida para encontrá-lo e libertá-lo! Não podia esquecer-se das palavras de Shiva, que disse não aguentar manter o círculo de proteção por mais de duas horas, além de Ishtar lembrá-la que não poderia deixar toda a guarda dormir por muito tempo.

A sombra coçou a cabeça rapidamente enquanto lembrava-se de que não havia em teoria ninguém melhor do que ela para controlar e administrar o tempo da melhor forma possível... Pelos seus cálculos, poderia fazer tudo o que precisava com calma e tranquilidade, porém estava difícil, entre os corredores escuros e portas fechadas, com apenas uma pequena janela gradeada, encontrar quem buscava. Estava ficando agoniada, não sabia como poderia achar! E não podia parar para perguntar, sob pena de ser encontrada, sob pena de todo o seu plano falhar, de que seus companheiros acabassem sofrendo por ter falhado! Tinha de continuar seguindo, tinha de ser forte, tudo dependia apenas dela e de seu esforço para dar certo!

Com um sorriso no rosto, Cassandra continuou seguindo esgueirando-se pelas sombras, buscando sentir nem que fosse o rastro da presença de seu amado, fazendo com que todos os seus sentidos estivessem despertos para apenas uma finalidade, apenas uma razão: encontrá-lo, nem que fosse através de um suspiro, um sentido, um sentimento.

Após perambular os corredores, sentindo presenças não-familiares, sofrimentos grandes e comoventes, mas que na hora não lhe prendiam a atenção, grandes desejos de vingança e planos diabólicos que não cabiam a ela serem mais profundamente investigados, achou. Estava ali, a poucos passos dela, uma presença familiar, que a acalmava, que a completava, que a fazia feliz: Storm, ele estava ali naquela cela!

Esquecendo-se de todas as precauções para não atrair atenção, correu pelos corredores até chegar àquela porta, batendo na grade e gritando:

- Storm! Sou eu, venha cá, nós vamos embora!

Alguns instantes depois, que pareceram uma longa eternidade de incertezas sobre se estava certa em relação ao que havia sentido, ouviu aquilo que serviu para acalmá-la, que recompensou-a por todo esforço e risco:

- Cassandra!

Pouco depois o rosto de Storm aparecia do outro lado da grade, em um espaço mínimo, que não permitia o mínimo contato, ação suficientemente forte para levar os dois às lágrimas, tanto pela ansiedade do momento quanto pela incredulidade que pudesse ser mesmo real. Havia tanto a ser dito, tanto a ser sentido, era para estarem juntos, por fim!

- É bom saber que vou te ver antes do meu fim, minha querida.

- Não vai ter fim nenhum, nós vamos embora! Esse é um lugar de criminosos, mas você é inocente, está aí por engano! Eu vou te tirar daí, meu amor, nós vamos embora!

- Mas como você pode vencer essas grades? Elas são à prova de força e de manipulação elemental!

- Não são à prova de ciência... – Cassandra respondeu enquanto despejava o conteúdo do vidrinho de ácido que carregava consigo na fechadura.

- Mas você sabe o que está fazendo? É um crime de traição libertar alguém daqui, você está pondo sua vida em risco para me tirar daqui!

- E quantas vezes você não pôs sua vida e a de todos do grupo em risco para me salvar? Pois bem, é a minha vez de fazer isso! Além do que qual é o sentido da vida se não estamos juntos, nós dois somos as duas partes de um só todo! E tudo vai ser esclarecido quando provarmos sua inocência, não se preocupe!

Pouco tempo depois, a fechadura dissolveu-se, fazendo com que Storm conseguisse empurrar a porta e Cassandra, sem se importar com o local onde se encontravam, cair nos braços de seu amado, abraçando-o com toda a força que tinha:

- Estava morrendo de saudades, achava que nunca mais ia te ver de novo! E você não pode imaginar o quanto essa sensação doeu!

- Eu sei o que sentiu, minha querida, pois senti o mesmo... Esse lugar é infernal, o que não me fez perder a razão aqui dentro foi pensar em você, que eu tinha de estar bem caso o improvável acontecesse, se dessem conta de que sou inocente e me soltassem! E seria meu último pedido, caso tivesse direito a um, queria te ver, queria estar bom para quando te visse novamente!

- Não precisa pensar mais nisso, estamos juntos e nunca mais vamos nos separar, entendeu? E... o que houve com você? Está magro e abatido...

- O que esperava encontrar? Essa não é nenhuma recepção da Corte para ter conforto...

- Acho que já estamos demorando a sair daqui. Vamos, depois ainda temos muito o que conversar!

- Ajude-me a me guiar do lado de fora, pois por passar tanto tempo na penumbra, acho que me desacostumei à luz.

- Não se preocupe! – Cassandra disse em um sorriso.

O casal, de mãos dadas, não demorou a atravessar os corredores escuros e, após subirem um lance de escadas e atravessarem um corredor um pouco mais iluminado, chegaram na sala onde Anfitrite estava sentada ao lado de Aurora, esperando pelo que aconteceria nos calabouços.

- Conseguimos! – Cassandra disse, enquanto puxava Storm pela mão.

- Então apressem-se, logo estaremos saindo daqui, de nossa parte tudo deu certo.

- Cassandra! – Aurora disse, enquanto pulava nos braços da amiga.

- Aurora...

- Você conseguiu, Storm está ao seu lado novamente! Tudo deu certo, vocês estão bem agora! Não pode imaginar o quanto estou aliviada!

- Não fui eu que consegui, fomos todos nós, cada uma fazendo uma pequena parte do plano, como sempre foi! Afinal, ninguém aqui é nada sozinho, somos fortes porque estamos juntos, porque somos um time! E você vai ter de prometer uma coisa, Aurora. – Cassandra puxou de leve o rosto da amiga, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. – Ainda não está acabado, só fizemos a parte mais fácil e certamente não será difícil sairmos daqui sem rastros; agora é que vem a pior parte e dessa parte nós, os principais interessados, não poderemos participar. É o seguinte: você está com seus próprios problemas e acho que há muito mais a se preocupar do que conosco. Por isso, não interessa o que acontecer, você não vai interferir caso corra algum tipo de risco, entendeu? Vai ficar quietinha no Forte, não vai fazer nada a menos que seja estritamente necessário! Caso haja alguma parte que necessite maior esforço físico então, simplesmente esqueça!

- Você tem idéia do que está me pedindo, Cassandra?

- Tenho e sei que é difícil para você, mas no seu caso, você tem de pensar um pouco mais com a cabeça e menos com o coração, pelo menos até resolver tudo. Sei muito bem que a coisa que mais ama nessa vida é estar em batalha, é ser a grande guerreira que você é, mas há outra prioridade em sua vida agora! E se acontecer qualquer coisa com você e eu for culpada direta ou indiretamente por isso, não vou me perdoar nunca!

- Mas...

- Promete?

- Tudo bem...

- Agora temos de ir, a situação estará sob controle logo-logo! E tudo vai dar certo, é só confiarmos em nós mesmos! – Cassandra disse, enquanto dava um forte abraço na amiga.

- Logo nos veremos novamente e tudo estará bem – Anfitrite disse sorrindo para os companheiros que se afastavam pelo corredor.

Aurora voltou a sentar-se e, olhando para algum ponto no chão, perguntou para a companheira que ainda acenava, apesar dos companheiros já terem saído do campo de visão das duas:

- Orgulho-me de Cassandra por ela ter mantido a força por todo esse tempo, por ela ainda ter força para poder erguer toda essa máscara de frieza e confiança! Sei que no fundo ela está sendo consumida pelo medo de algo dar errado...

- Não pense nisso, Aurora, além do que acho que deveria seriamente pensar em cumprir a promessa, afinal há mais em jogo agora. E Cassandra cometeu um erro grave, que poderá ser apagado, mas até toda a situação ser resolvida, está jogando contra ela.

Anfitrite já não tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas uma expressão séria e carregada, o que fez Aurora rapidamente abaixar os olhos e dizer:

- E não há nada mais para fazermos aqui, é hora de voltarmos.

Por sua vez, Cassandra e Storm continuavam a seguir pelos corredores e, após muito andarem, chegaram em um ponto onde uma leve luz azulada cobria tudo a seu redor. Storm bocejou longamente, enquanto Cassandra apertava com força os olhos para tentar espantar o sono que a acometera após entrar naquele lugar e, para terminar de acordar, comentou:

- Ishtar... Ela nunca deve ter posto tanta gente para dormir ao mesmo tempo e por isso não conseguiu medir o tanto de força necessária, excedendo-se.

- Então temos de sair daqui rápido – Storm disse, também esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono.

Apesar de o sono ficar mais intenso a cada passo que davam e a vontade de dormir crescesse na medida em que avançavam, depois de pouco tempo o casal conseguiu sair da Fortaleza, dirigindo-se para uma nave parada pouco distante dos muros. Storm disse, ao olhar para o céu e ver uma explosão de fogo:

- O que é isso?

- Distração para os guardas... Acho que deu certo, agora temos de ir, tudo está certo até agora, não podemos perder tempo, tudo o que aconteceu por aqui será percebido dentro de breve!

Não foi necessário que Cassandra repetisse duas vezes, pois Storm ocupou o lugar do carona na pequena nave de uso pessoal enquanto a companheira preparava-se para decolar, em parte aliviada por ter salvado o que mais importava para ela, em parte preocupada com o que aconteceria depois disso. Tudo havia apenas começado, apenas a primeira parte do resgate havia se cumprido, faltava muito para que Storm tivesse novamente permissão para ser livre... E também ela, assim que seu próprio crime fosse descoberto.

- Mas que diabos...?

Essa era uma das expressões mais ouvidas entre os guardas da Fortaleza de Nêmesis após acordarem, não em seus alojamentos ou em cadeiras, mas em qualquer lugar onde o sono fosse possível: no chão, encostados a uma parede, sob a sombra de alguma coisa; qualquer lugar havia se tornado propício para adormecer após uma série de acontecimentos estranhos ocorridos algum tempo, ninguém conseguia precisar com exatidão quanto, antes.

Os relatos eram desencontrados: alguns falavam de bolas de fogo cortando os céus, outros de uma forte chuva de gelo, mais alguns citavam uma barreira que os impedia de voltar para a Fortaleza, porém aqueles encarregados de ficarem dentro dela não relatavam nenhum fato estranho, apenas, sem nenhuma explicação, adormeceram. Não havia nada de errado com nada da Fortaleza, não havia entrado ninguém além de quem sempre entrava, ou seja, os guardas! Então por que todas aquelas alucinações?

Só por garantia, afinal aparentemente tudo estava inviolado, como sempre, os encarregados do contato direto com os prisioneiros foram aos calabouços, onde não acharam nada de estranho: tudo estava aparentemente na mesma calma em que sempre esteve.

Porém, a palavra "aparentemente" é um pouco complicada, principalmente quando descobriram o portão da cela daquele preso condenado a uma execução rápida, marcada para poucos dias adiante, aberto, mostrando que seu interior encontrava-se completamente vazio.

- FUGA! FUGA! FUGA! – Era a palavra de ordem que ecoava pelos corredores.

Não foram necessários mais do que alguns minutos para que o aviso da fuga fosse mandado diretamente para o Palácio Real afinal, devido ao crime do condenado, a informação devia chegar diretamente ali, sem intermediários, e os assessores diretos da Rainha tomariam a decisão sobre o que deveria ser feito em relação ao caso.

Em seu gabinete de despachos, onde diariamente lia notícias sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo na Federação e em seus arredores, lia cartas de nobres envolvidos com problemas locais que pediam sua intervenção, tratava de assuntos protocolares e de pequenas miudezas de Selene que acabavam por parar em suas mãos, estava a rainha Serenity, calma como em todos os dias em que nada de muito especial acontecia.

Porém, nesse dia especial recebia visitas: Amaterasu e Éris estavam sentadas nas poltronas imediatamente à sua frente, conversando de assuntos relativos à segurança e, como o assunto não poderia faltar na pauta, a Soberana começou:

- Foi um grande erro de avaliação de sua parte não fazer uma investigação mais elaborada sobre Thor da Casa de Susanoh antes de fazer o convite formal para o ingresso na Elite.

- Não creio que tenha havido um erro de investigação, se fosse para achar algo, já teríamos encontrado há muito tempo. Há algo de muito estranho no meio de toda essa trama e eu, sinceramente, gostaria de saber o que é.

- Mas há provas fortíssimas de que ele é um traidor! O dossiê, inclusive, foi-me entregue por Éris e Gaia! Não pode haver um erro na análise de suas companheiras, ou você acredita nisso?

- Acredito que uma injustiça esteja sendo cometida diante de nossos olhos sem que possamos fazer nada! Thor foi sempre um de seus guerreiros mais leais, por que de uma hora para outra simplesmente nos trairia? Está tudo muito estranho, eu sugeriria uma investigação mais elaborada antes de qualquer decisão que possa ser tomada!

- Às vezes o inevitável é simplesmente... inevitável – Éris disse, distante.

- Mas você deveria ter checado o dossiê!

- Por que checar algo que era mais claro do que a água? Não há erro nenhum, Amaterasu, você tem de se conformar que errou em sua escolha – Éris retrucou.

- Para mim, tudo está mais do que provado e claro e, para evitarmos maiores problemas tanto para mim quanto para toda a Federação, Thor será executado dentro de breve. E a questão está resolvida, Amaterasu – Serenity disse, sem levantar os olhos de uma pilha de papel que lia.

Amaterasu levantou-se e, apoiando as mãos na mesa, disse:

- Pois eu vou investigar essa história, tudo isso está me soando estranho demais, não é possível que essa seja a verdade inteira!

- E vai contra minha decisão? – Serenity disse levantando os olhos, encarando ameaçadoramente a guerreira postada em sua frente.

- Caso isso seja necessário, sei que tenho capacidade suficiente para ser livre e escolher qual ordem quero seguir ou não.

Éris arregalou os olhos, surpresa, ao ouvir as últimas frases do diálogo, fazendo inclusive que sua atenção voltasse-se completamente para a sala. Amaterasu... ela... estava peitando Serenity! Já não importava mais caso sua farsa fosse descoberta e fosse prontamente condenada e executada, já tinha tido sua recompensa! E estava feliz... Será que a companheira tinha se dado conta?

Porém, após menear a cabeça por alguns instantes, lembrou-se de suas intenções, que eram muito maiores do que simplesmente uma discussão entre Amatersu e Serenity. Estava na hora de toda aquela presepada acabar, não? Estava na hora de algumas coisas começarem a acontecer e erros antigos serem reparados...

Não era somente o nome de seu planeta natal, mas pelas suas veias corria seu destino, misturado ao seu sangue: era ela, por si mesma e pelas motivações que escolhera para si, agora uma nêmesis. Estava na hora da justiça dos homens começar e levaria a cabo o seu julgamento e vingança.

- O que é isso, Amaterasu, está querendo se rebelar também? Resolveu ser anarquista?

- Não falo nada de anarquia... Serenity... Falo de justiça.

Parecia que um bálsamo invadira a alma da nemesiana: a solariana chamara a Soberana pelo nome! Ela nunca fizera isso, não naqueles tempos! As coisas iam bem, o rumo que as ações tomavam estava ficando muito melhor do que se fosse combinado! Porém, qualquer tentativa de uma maior abstração fora parada pela porta que se abria de repente, fazendo com que as três ocupantes da sala esquecessem qualquer discussão e prestassem atenção em quem entrava, o primeiro-cavaleiro de Serenity, aquele responsável pela guarda do Palácio e por alguns poucos assuntos externos referentes à segurança da Soberana.

- Majestade, trago notícias de Nêmesis.

- Comunique-as, Loki.

- Após uma série de acontecimentos estranhos, um preso não foi encontrado.

- Como?

- Segundo investigações preliminares, foi constatado que Thor fugiu.

- Como algum prisioneiro pode ter fugido de Nêmesis? É claro que não foi por suas próprias pernas, ainda mais quando se trata de um caso de traição, ainda mais cometido por alguém de sangue nobre! Pois muito bem, Loki, faça com que os...

- Majestade, não precisa envolver ninguém mais nessa história. A Elite vai investigar o que está acontecendo aqui – Éris levantou-se do sofá, interrompendo uma alterada Serenity.

- Você tem noção do que está falando? – Loki ergueu a voz contra Éris, em um tom de desafio.

- E quem é você para se meter nas minhas decisões, bastardo? – Éris devolveu acidamente.

- Acho bastante justo. – Amaterasu interrompeu o começo de discussão que se iniciava naquela sala. – Esse é um assunto para a Elite, afinal como Vossa Majestade disse, sem ajuda ninguém escapa de Nêmesis e esse caso ainda é mais especial por tratar-se de alguém de sangue nobre. Nós vamos partir para essa missão, imediatamente.

Muito mais do que investigar como a fuga havia ocorrido, o objetivo da solariana era descobrir o que estava errado, e em uma dimensão bastante grande, em toda essa história de condenação e fuga. Tinha vivido milhares de anos e visto, até mesmo vivenciado, algumas dezenas de conspirações e esse caso não devia ser muito diferente, não era possível que um dos guerreiros mais fiéis a Serenity de repente tivesse resolvido vender informações a um inimigo, como o relatório demonstrava! Ainda mais um relatório checado por Gaia, que dizia a quem quisesse ouvir o seu descontentamento com a entrada dos novos membros na Elite. Mas Éris tinha conferido o tal dossiê também, então o que podia estar errado ali?

Enquanto as duas guerreiras saíam da sala e a nemesiana e Loki trocavam farpas com os olhos, Amaterasu retomava seu último pensamento: Éris tinha conferido o dossiê... Não podia duvidar do julgamento daquela que, muito mais do que uma companheira de batalhas, transformara-se numa companheira para todos os seus momentos, porém havia algo de muito estranho! Ela teria feito vista-grossa para algum erro apenas para provar algum ponto de vista ou havia algo bem _pior_ em toda essa história? Era bem típico dela levar qualquer coisa às últimas conseqüências para provar-se certa, porém dessa vez todos os fatos desencadeados ou que poderiam acontecer atingiriam uma proporção grande demais para ser apenas fruto de um orgulho infantil! E era bom descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali antes de ser tarde demais...

A solariana e a nemesiana, ao saírem do gabinete real, depararam-se com uma Sailor Senshi de expressão séria, claramente preocupada com algo, que entrava no gabinete. Pelo uniforme, puderam reconhecer como aquela que, assim como a Elite, tinha a missão de agir nas sombras, porém diferentemente dos outros guerreiros da Federação, sua função não era exatamente lutar, mas proteger uma parte importante não apenas no Milênio de Prata mas, dependendo do que poderia acontecer, levar todo o Universo à destruição.

- Setsuna, que bons ventos a trazem aqui?

- Bem que eu gostaria que fossem realmente bons ventos, Majestade, porém vim cumprir com minhas obrigações.

- Pois bem, sente-se, por favor! Loki, vá cuidar dos assuntos pendentes do dia, por favor.

- Sim, Majestade – disse o cavaleiro, caminhando até a porta.

- Em primeiro lugar, devo comunicar uma traição, comunicada a mim por um de meus ajudantes do Limbo, por mais que isso doa para mim: Cassandra tentou modificar a Linha Temporal e há um agravante, o alvo principal era sua linha.

Loki não deixou de ouvir a frase antes de sair da sala e, encontrando-se no corredor, olhou para os lados assustado, com um único pensamento em mente: Aurora, deveria avisá-la sobre tudo o que tinha ouvido! Era mais fácil do que juntar dois com dois saber quem tinha ajudado Storm a fugir e com certeza sua amante encontrava-se transtornada com toda a situação!

E ainda por cima tinha aquela outra, Éris. Tinha razões muito sérias para não gostar dela, ainda mais por ser tratado daquele jeito diante da Soberana. O que ela pensava que era, somente seu poder e seu cargo não eram desculpa para ser tão grosseira! Não que fosse apenas por aquele motivo que a detestasse, mas era o mais gritante, pelo menos naquele momento.

- Senhor Loki! Para onde devo ir agora?

- Senhorita Íris, devo supor. Está bela como sempre, ainda mais com esse sorriso!

A pequenina secretária ruiva de Serenity corou toda de satisfação ao ouvir tal comentário e perguntou calmamente, enquanto ajeitava um pedaço da saia de seu vestido cor-de-rosa:

- Qual é meu trabalho agora?

- Fale com Luna, ela além de aconselhar a Rainha ajuda as novatas em seus serviços. No momento ela deve estar em sua sala, pode procurá-la por lá.

- Obrigada!

Loki observava enquanto a pequena assistente corria pelos corredores procurando por Luna, enquanto sorria levemente. Novatas... Era sempre assim, primeiro um deslumbramento muito grande, depois a conclusão de todo o trabalho árduo e penoso que tinham pela frente... O exemplo a ser seguido era Luna, que começara como ajudante de copeira e atualmente era uma das principais conselheiras de Serenity, porém essa era uma sorte para poucas, quase impossível de ser alcançada. Era melhor preocupar-se em avisar Aurora do que pensar se algum dia Íris poderia fazer nem que fosse um décimo das atribuições de Luna...

Os guardas da Fortaleza de Nêmesis já estavam estupefatos graças a todos os acontecimentos estranhos do dia anterior, não era necessário que um grupo completamente desconhecido de três pessoas, acompanhando a Condessa, chegassem com o Selo real para investigarem a fuga, um ato simplesmente impossível para qualquer um e por todos os acontecimentos estranhos daquele dia, aparecesse de repente nos portões e tratassem de se meter pelos corredores. Afinal, eles não poderiam fazer aquilo eles mesmos, por serem os maiores especialistas em rotas e fugas de Nêmesis? A explicação de que a investigação era para resultados imediatos ainda não os satisfazia, ainda mais por verem aquelas pessoas que emanavam uma aura de tanto poder adentrando os portões da Fortaleza.

Khonsu, enquanto observava as companheiras buscando provas em todos os locais possíveis da fortaleza, refletia um pouco sobre toda a situação apresentada: primeiro, um dos guerreiros reconhecidamente mais leais a Serenity era acusado de traição, depois ele conseguia fugir de um lugar simplesmente impossível, não sem antes provocar acontecimentos incríveis a seu redor e ainda por cima Gaia não tecia nenhum comentário ácido sobre como eram superiores a qualquer outro ser que ousasse viver no Milênio de Prata... Onde estava o erro em toda essa história? Não era dono de uma percepção muito forte dos acontecimentos a seu redor, por isso, se ele tinha percebido que havia algo que não batia nessa história era porque esse algo era realmente explícito... E por que ninguém mais via, ou aparentava ver o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Amaterasu...

- Aqui podemos detectar o uso de ácido... - A guerreira olhava fixamente para a porta da cela onde Storm estava, podendo ver sua tranca dissolvida. – Sim, Khonsu?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? E não venha com uma explicação como as de Gaia, que dizem respeito a o quanto sou lerdo para não perceber que estou no meio de uma investigação de fuga...

- Na verdade, sempre achei que fosse o mais esperto de nós quatro, Khonsu, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. O que vem ao caso é que desconfio que haja uma história mais suja do que tudo o que já vi em minha vida, e olha que não foi pouca coisa, afinal estou aqui desde antes de seu bisavô acreditar na idéia de ter um filho um dia...

- E o que poderia ser?

- Não quero fazer uma acusação sem provas... – Amaterasu disse, enquanto desviava o olhar para uma silenciosa Gaia que recolhia impressões digitais em um pequeno frasco encontrado no chão.

- E... Desde o começo da fuga... Você sabe muito bem _quem_ está por trás de tudo.

- Claro que sei quem o tirou daqui e por que, mas realmente, para mim, isso não vem ao caso agora, se bem que logo será chegada a hora de voltarmos ao Forte de Halley... Sente saudades de lá?

- Às vezes...

- E o que vou procurar por lá não é exatamente a explicação para uma fuga, mas quero que uma pessoa confesse seus atos logo...

Khonsu seguiu o caminho percorrido pelos olhos da companheira com os seus próprios; encontrando no final da reta uma melancólica Gaia, completamente perdida em um horizonte completamente distante de todo aquele forte, de toda aquela situação, de todo aquele Universo...

- Gostaria de saber... Como eles estão agora.

A frase era proferida por uma guerreira deitada em sua confortável cama, enquanto olhava para algum ponto bem além de sua janela, onde apenas sua imaginação podia alcançar, já que estava quase totalmente desprovida de forças. Estava se consumindo, toda a conjunção de acontecimentos dos últimos tempos a consumia por completo, a angustiava, a deixava no ponto de enlouquecer! Era como se todo o seu mundo estivesse desabando, como se tudo aquilo que achasse sólido, ou pelo menos com um pouco de força em sua vida, estivesse se desmanchando entre seus dedos, entre seu toque, através de tudo o que acontecia! Era como se a cada dia um colapso completo, uma destruição total, se aproximasse, sem que pudesse fazer nada além de sofrer com tudo o que imaginava de pior para si acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Infelizmente, não temos como saber. Só quando tudo isso estiver acabado poderemos saber como foi essa época, poderemos ouvir Cassandra contando tudo o que passaram com todos nós sentados ao redor de uma lareira em um dia frio, tomando chá e trocando experiências! E será apenas um passado, um pouco doloroso, mas um passado!

Uma bela netuniana dizia essa frase, enquanto se ajeitava ao lado de Aurora, ao tentar confortá-la. O que mais a preocupava, muito mais do que como Cassandra e Storm estavam, era o estado de saúde da companheira. Ela estava quase entrando em um colapso emocional, além da debilitação de seu corpo pela pouca alimentação e pelas poucas horas de sono e, se continuasse nesse ritmo, dentro de pouco tempo poderia não resistir aos reveses da vida... Era melhor não pensar nisso, um problema por vez, Anfitrite organizava-se mentalmente e, apesar de menos preocupante, o problema dos outros companheiros era mais imediato...

- Anfitrite, estou sentindo uma coisa que nunca me imaginei capaz... Nem quando participei dos Jogos, nem quando tive problemas em meu treinamento, nem em todas as guerras e operações de risco que participamos, nem nunca! Estou sentindo algo que nunca me imaginei capaz de sentir, que sempre me pareceu distante, uma coisa para tolos ou mal-treinados... Anfitrite, eu estou com medo...

- Não precisa ter medo, Aurora... – A netuniana disse, abraçando-a.

- Não tenho medo da situação, tenho medo de suas conseqüências. Eu não quero perder tudo o que mais amo, eu não quero perder o meu posto como Pirate Knight e voltar a ser só uma dama da Corte de função decorativa, eu não quero perder a companhia de todos vocês, eu não quero criar uma farsa particular aceita pela sociedade para explicar uma situação, eu não quero perder Cassandra! Eu não quero perder, Anfitrite, eu não quero perder...

As lágrimas escorriam como uma correnteza pelo rosto de Aurora enquanto era confortada pela companheira, que acariciava de leve seus cabelos e dizia, sussurrando:

- E você não vai perder nada... Não confia em Cassandra, em Storm? Eles vão sair maravilhosamente bem dessa situação, você vai ver só! E, se perder as esperanças, aí sim você vai ter perdido tudo. E esse medo só prova que aqui dentro desse coraçãozinho confuso existem sentimentos, só não perca o controle sobre eles, está bem? Principalmente agora que você tem de viver não só por si...

Aurora, num raro sorriso no meio de todas aquelas lágrimas, confortada nos braços da companheira, sussurrou, de leve:

- Obrigada por você estar aqui comigo...

- Que é isso – Anfitrite respondeu sorrindo.

O barulho da porta abrindo-se abruptamente fez com que Aurora saísse daquele torpor de tranquilidade momentâneo e prestasse atenção em sua dama de companhia, que entrava esbaforida no quarto e postava-se com uma expressão assustada, como se tivesse algo de terrível a dizer:

- O que houve, senhora Calíope? – Anfitrite perguntou.

- Eu tenho um recado urgente do senhor Loki! E temo que não seja uma boa notícia!

Quem poderia querer prejudicar um bom-moço? Era essa a pergunta que não queria sair da cabeça de Cromo desde o começo de todos os fatos estranhos que se abateram sobre o Forte de Halley. Acreditava que tudo tratava-se de um mal-entendido afinal, se fosse a intenção de Storm trabalhar contra o Milênio de Prata, já em diversas oportunidades ele poderia ter enfraquecido, e muito, toda a Federação, tanto no comando de perigosas estratégias militares, onde podia ter mandado outras milícias para a morte certa quanto até mesmo poderia ter comandado uma grande insurreição quando teve oportunidade, porém nada disso fez. Em qualquer situação na qual se encontravam, ele, em um primeiro instante, pensava em lealdade, o que era visível para todos os companheiros e não podia ser contestado por ninguém e, depois de todos esses anos de convivência, podia dizer que era uma lealdade verdadeira, como a que demonstrava pela amada...

E qual era o interesse em eliminá-lo? Talvez tirá-lo do cargo, mas por quê? Provocar algum tipo de instabilidade entre eles e a geração de Pirate Knights ser trocada? Não, não era nada disso... A geração passada, da qual seu pai participava, permaneceu por quatro vezes o tempo em que já estavam lá, além disso para que uma troca de gerações se recebiam avisos regulares, praticamente em todas as semanas, de que deviam ficar atentos e se prepararem para um evento grandioso que devia acontecer em breve? Será que os conselheiros reais seriam tão sádicos a ponto de criarem toda uma trama para tirá-los do cargo e usarem Storm como uma isca e sua prisão seria o tal evento pelo qual deveriam esperar? Não, estava paranóico demais... Afinal, quem podia pensar em um plano tão absurdo?

Cromo continuou passeando pelos jardins imerso em suas teorias de conspiração que dessa vez pareciam ser extremamente reais, por pior que esse sentimento de que tudo não passava de um grande jogo e que não passava de uma pecinha em um tabuleiro de fios invisíveis pudesse ser... Vai ver no meio das plantas e das pequenas peças de decoração pudesse desviar os pensamentos para qualquer outra coisa.

- O que há, Cromo? – A voz doce o despertou dos pensamentos.

- Estou pensando em algumas coisas, mas são besteiras... É toda essa situação, tudo o que está nos acontecendo me deixa nervoso e confuso.

- Isso está acontecendo com todos nós. Sente-se...

Cromo aproximou-se da voz e percebeu Ishtar sentada em um dos bancos do jardim, de pernas cruzadas sobre o banco, olhando fixamente para um pequeno chafariz. Como ela parecia calma, até mesmo era como se seu corpo transbordasse calma para todas as direções... E era tão agradável ficar perto dela, como que se essa calma se espalhasse por todas as direções, até mesmo o invadisse...

- Como pode estar tão calma com toda essa situação?

Após um longo suspiro, Ishtar respondeu:

- Não estou nada calma... Primeiro a situação de Storm e Cassandra, pela qual só podemos esperar pelo inevitável e não temos como agir muito, depois Aurora que está se consumindo... Gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas não posso invadir ninguém se a pessoa não quiser ajuda... Ou seja, o que posso fazer senão esperar? E, já que não me resta mais nada a fazer, por que deveria me entregar ao desespero? Não, não; tenho de manter-me calma, é o melhor para mim e para todos os outros.

- Você quer dizer que perdeu as esperanças?

- Não... Apenas que não há muito a ser feito. E por falar no que deve ser feito, sinto que algumas pessoas de auras bastante imponentes estão aqui para nos visitar...

Poucos instantes após Ishtar pronunciar a frase, o sino que sempre soava quando visitantes chegavam ao Forte tocou, apenas para que Cromo pulasse para trás, assustado, antes de olhar para Ishtar como quem não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo, apesar de já estar passando da época de se acostumar com o dom da companheira... A venusiana, por sua vez, permanecia estática, esperando para ver o que pessoas de tanto poder estavam fazendo ali... Previsível, não podia deixar de pensar, que cedo ou tarde alguém ao mando de Serenity viesse interrogá-los em relação a Storm, porém já tão cedo e ainda mais donos de um poder gigantesco, maior do que o de qualquer habitante do Forte? Havia algo errado, bastante errado...

O mercuriano aproximava-se do portão de entrada do Forte para receber aos quatro visitantes, que sabia serem cavaleiros pelo traje oficial e pelo Selo da Soberana, porém não lembrava de tê-los visto em nenhum lugar antes, talvez apenas em imagens soltas de festas na Corte, mas não podia garantir nada. A pergunta, então, era inevitável:

- Quem são vocês?

- Somos a Elite – Éris disse rápida e precisamente.

- Elite? A tal Ordem lendária? Não, não pode ser, deve ser uma piada...

- Às vezes alguns mitos são reais... – Amaterasu respondeu, sorrindo.

- Olha só para nós: estamos em trajes oficiais, com o Selo real, viemos parar nesse lugar longe de tudo... Você acha que isso é uma piada? Ora, temos mais a fazer do que joguinhos bobos – Gaia respondeu, irritada.

- O que querem aqui?

- Estamos investigando uma fuga, na verdade uma operação de resgate, acontecida em Nêmesis recentemente – Éris disse.

- Fuga?

- Thor da Casa de Susanoh, presumo que o conheça melhor do que nós – Khonsu respondeu.

- E por serem ligados a ele por motivos óbvios, achamos que poderiam ajudar a esclarecer esse acontecimento. Em um primeiro momento gostaria de falar com Cassandra – Amaterasu disse.

- Cassandra? – Cromo hesitou um pouco antes de responder. – Ela... Ela... foi para Plutão, precisava passar um tempo em casa. Creio que encontrarão pouco nesse Forte, mas se desejam investigar o que há aqui, então devem entrar, vou reunir todos os meus companheiros para conversarmos melhor.

Cerca de meia hora depois, os seis Pirate Knights presentes no Forte e mais os membros da Elite estavam em volta da grande mesa de reuniões da biblioteca, esperando pelo inevitável, por aquilo que desde o instante em que o relatório forjado sobre a conduta de Storm passou a existir deveria acontecer... Um encontro entre todas as partes envolvidas, direta ou indiretamente, em todos os fatos que culminaram naquele momento.

Anfitrite estava na cabeceira, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos, olhando por entre os dedos todo o ambiente, enquanto Cromo e Shiva posicionavam-se a seu lado e os outros companheiros sentavam-se ao redor. Na outra cabeceira, Amaterasu estava sentada, com Éris a seu lado e Gaia e Khonsu nas cadeiras próximas, em um jogo de olhares que poderia durar toda uma eternidade, porém como o tempo era escasso, as perguntas deveriam começar logo.

- A senhorita Anfitrite da Casa de Tiamat é a líder em exercício do grupo, por isso seria recomendado que as perguntas se dirigissem a ela – Cromo disse calmamente.

- Não precisa vir com protocolo agora – Gaia disse acidamente.

- Podemos ir logo às perguntas? – A netuniana encerrou qualquer tentativa de começar uma discussão, pelo menos naquele momento.

- A primeira delas é a mais simples de todas: onde está Cassandra? – Éris tomou a palavra.

Anfitrite hesitou por alguns instantes, enquanto seus companheiros se entreolhavam rapidamente buscando uma explicação, que veio nas palavras de Cromo, interrompendo sua líder:

- Já disse que ela partiu para Plutão, acho que essa é uma pergunta desnecessária.

- Devemos pedir para que colaborem, assim as coisas ficam mais fáceis. Vocês não se recordam de nenhum comportamento estranho da parte de Storm ou de algum de seus companheiros recentemente? – Amaterasu perguntou delicadamente.

- Não – foi a resposta lacônica de Anfitrite.

- Não estou muito bem, será que poderia ser dispensada desse interrogatório e voltar ao meu quarto? – Aurora perguntou, levantando-se.

- Por quê? Quer fugir de sua culpa? – Gaia perguntou.

- Não há culpa nenhuma a ser escondida aqui e, além disso, será que não tem condições de ver que ela não está bem? O que você é, uma guerreira ou uma assassina sádica e desonrada? Não há nada aqui que precisa ser respondido exclusivamente por Aurora e seria bastante humano de sua parte deixá-la ir – Ishtar levantou a voz, irritada.

- Não precisa sair em minha defesa... Posso muito bem ficar aqui e aguentar até o final. – Aurora disse, sentando-se novamente. – Além disso, se eu soubesse de algo, você acha que diria assim tão facilmente a você, ou antes, se eu estivesse envolvida, você realmente acha que estaria aqui agora?

- Espertinha demais para alguém doente! – Gaia gritou.

- E grossa demais para uma investigadora! – Aurora devolveu o grito, porém ao sentar-se novamente, sentiu que o mundo começava a apagar ao seu redor...

- Aurora! – Irídio exclamou enquanto pegava a companheira nos braços para levá-la para o quarto.

Amaterasu lançou um olhar gélido a Gaia enquanto Irídio preparava-se para sair da sala, olhar acompanhado por todos os que estavam ao redor daquela mesa e que fez com que a terrana sentisse um enorme peso em sua consciência, uma sensação estranha para ela... Além disso, não tinha tomado a atitude correta quando concordou em colaborar com o plano de Éris? Não era a sua permanência na Elite que estava assegurada caso Storm estivesse bem longe, assim como sua namoradinha? Então por que essa sensação estranha, agira pelos seus interesses, nada mais justo que terminasse daquele jeito!

- Tem uma coisa interessante que a garota disse... Se ela tivesse culpa, não estaria aqui, isso poderia ser uma insinuação? – Éris perguntou maliciosamente.

- E qual seria o interesse de Aurora apenas se, por acaso, essa suposição correspondesse à realidade? Entregar a melhor amiga para ser morta? Ora, o que há com vocês? – Shiva perguntou, agressivo.

- Ninguém aqui mencionou nada sobre o fato de Cassandra também estar sendo procurada, então como diz que a entregaria para a morte? Ela seria só interrogada e presa caso sua culpa se confirmasse na fuga, mas morte imediata? De onde pode ter tirado isso?

- E vocês não estarão sacrificando alguém sem provas consistentes e suficientes caso peguem Storm? Então por que Cassandra seria diretamente culpada, vocês poderiam simplesmente atirá-la no inferno caso resolvessem que é uma traidora! – Cromo disparou.

- Gostaria que todos parassem com essa discussão tola agora – Anfitrite disse, após tomar um pouco de fôlego. – Isso aqui está virando uma briga, todos estamos com os ânimos alterados e não sairá nada produtivo daqui se não nos acalmarmos, por isso sugiro que continuemos amanhã, afinal já é hora de nos recolhermos, além de tudo... Amanhã continuamos a conversar e isso não é uma armadilha, dou minha própria vida como garantia a Amaterasu de que estou tomando essa decisão de boa-fé.

- Aceito sua decisão e concordo que é o melhor a ser feito, antes que a situação torne-se mais tensa – Amaterasu disse. – Porém, creio que também teremos de passar a noite por aqui.

- Podem usar os quartos de hóspedes e é melhor para todos aqui que nos recolhamos agora para evitarmos maiores discussões – Anfitrite disse, levantando-se.

- Não precisa se preocupar conosco, lembro-me de como as coisas funcionam nesse forte – Khonsu sorriu, levantando-se.

Éris, enquanto se levantava, tentava pensar em alguma explicação para Amaterasu ter aceitado a proposta sem nenhuma objeção, o que não era nem um pouco usual em um interrogatório ou numa investigação, como qualquer um dos presentes naquele Forte devia saber. Por que esperar até o dia seguinte se qualquer um com mais de dois neurônios podia saber quem tinha ajudado Storm a fugir, era tão mais fácil prensá-los, dizer que todas as evidências estavam contra eles! Até mesmo o fato de Cassandra ter sido acusada de traição e desaparecido, será que não era evidência mais do que suficiente para prender todos ali, se não por traição, por serem cúmplices de um crime? Poderiam acabar com tudo e estarem de volta a Selene no dia seguinte e se o interrogatório culminasse numa briga podiam muito bem deter os Pirate Knights por desacato à autoridade e por obstrução da justiça, então por que a enrolação?

A não ser, é claro, que Amaterasu desconfiasse de algo errado em toda aquela história e não fosse exatamente uma fuga o que queria investigar naquele Forte...

Se essa proposição estava correta, então tinha de continuar seu plano, pouco importava que os acontecimentos ganhassem proporções trágicas, a finalidade que gostaria de alcançar compensava os riscos e perdas, definitivamente os fins justificavam os meios.

Em primeiro lugar, tinha de descobrir aonde o casal tinha se escondido... Até sabia como conseguiria isso pela simples observação das atitudes de algumas pessoas ao redor de uma mesa: Em cinco rostos, expressões fechadas que revelavam uma preocupação imensa, além de palavras milimetricamente medidas para encaixarem-se perfeitamente na situação. Porém, entre esses rostos, havia um sexto, com um olhar que não combinava em nada com a situação: indiferença. Era como se o que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor não fizesse a menor diferença, ou pelo menos não o atingisse como atingia aos outros companheiros. Só pôde vê-lo demonstrando sentimentos quando aquela garota que um dia fora arrogante, mas agora mostrava-se fraca demais desmaiou... Ou seja, se conseguia analisar o comportamento alheio, arte que com os anos acabara por desenvolver, ela era o ponto fraco do indiferente... Era só esperar que todos se recolhessem para ter uma conversa bastante séria com uma certa pessoa daquele Forte...

Em seu quarto, Irídio estava jogado na cama, olhando para o teto enquanto sua mente perdia-se em um mar de pensamentos desconexos, que tomavam-no completamente e o impediam de dormir. Nunca gostara de Storm e nem fazia questão de esconder isso, afinal não era obrigado a se dar bem com uma pessoa simplesmente por dividirem o mesmo teto e as mesmas responsabilidades... Em momento algum deixara que sua antipatia transparecesse quando o grupo devia permanecer unido e era justo, sabia reconhecer quando o líder estava certo e nunca discordara com suas posições apenas por implicância. Todos aqueles anos no Forte fizeram com que amadurecesse, já não era o garoto rebelde que tentava impôr seus ideais a qualquer preço, tornara-se um cavaleiro honrado, como Anfitrite sugerira no primeiro dia de sua estadia ali. Não sentia-se na obrigação de ter um grande grau de intimidade com qualquer um ali dentro, era recluso e seus ideais não morreram com o tempo, apenas lutava por eles de maneiras diferentes de gritaria e brigas inúteis.

Logo, procurando uma solução para o caso de Storm, não lutava pela liberdade do companheiro em si, mas pelo grupo, por justiça, por pressentir que havia cordões de marionetes por qualquer lado que olhasse, porém não conseguia vê-los. Longe do pensamento de vingança, de que finalmente o principezinho estava por baixo, era a indignação que o tomava. Qual era a armação, qual era o jogo escondido nessa história? Quem estava manipulando os fios, quem era o responsável por todos os fatos que assolavam o Forte e, principalmente, por quê?

Porém, sua maior preocupação, maior do que de qualquer outra pessoa naquele Forte, era o estado de saúde de Aurora. Ela era aquela quem escolhera para amar, por mais que discordasse de seus próprios sentimentos, afinal de contas eles nunca seriam correspondidos, pois o que era ela senão uma garotinha que adorava jogos, mesmo que esses envolvessem e machucassem outras pessoas? Apesar de todos os anos em que ela insistira, nunca conseguira ver algo além de uma prova de que podia conseguir o brinquedo novo que quisesse se tivesse um pouco de persistência em todas aquelas palavras, ainda mais depois que o tal cavaleiro da guarda pessoal da Soberana entrara na história.

Uma risada sádica foi produzida ao lembrar-se dele, pois apesar de não haver contato físico entre ele e Aurora o cavaleiro de Serenity estava passando por corno manso devido a toda aquela insistência que volta e meia assolava a uraniana... E ela conseguira, pelo menos por parte, pelo menos por uma noite. Não que evitaria o contato físico, mas era uma tentação a qual não podia ceder, nunca. Cassandra já dizia que às vezes o destino era inevitável e parecia que essa força havia agido sobre ele e a uraniana, fazendo com que de uma noite, um fruto fosse gerado...

Fruto... Se estava certo em suas suspeitas não era uma consequência simples, mas seu filho, um filho de sangue nobre, sangue esse que sempre repudiara. Poderia pagar a língua mais caro do que ajudando a conceber um nobre para a linha de sucessão do trono de Urano? Poderia haver ironia maior do que um plebeu que sempre odiara a divisão em classes ao qual era submetido desde o nascimento ter um filho de sangue nobre e perpetuar o processo?

Porém, já pouco importava qualquer dose de ironia impressa nessa história, mas a saúde de Aurora vinha em primeiro lugar no momento. Não era ela a guerreira que acordava mais cedo, que se submetia ao treinamento mais puxado, que adorava mostrar a todos sua força, tanto em treinos quanto nas batalhas? Que tinha a saúde perfeita, que não importava o quão tensa fosse a situação, mantinha-se fria e calculista? O que houve com ela, por que aquela força tinha se esvaído e Aurora tornara-se doente e frágil? E, já que não tinha mais forças, se o inevitável acontecesse e duas perdas fossem consumadas, será que ela suportaria?

O som de batidas fez com que Irídio tirasse os olhos do teto e os colocasse na porta, surpreso por alguém estar ali sendo que todos deveriam ter se recolhido e zanzar pelos corredores seria o pior jeito de se passar a noite, principalmente por tratar-se de uma investigação. "Será alguma emergência?", pensou rapidamente, antes de tomar a decisão de perguntar o óbvio:

- Quem está aí?

- Estou por conta daquela sua companheira muito bonita de cabelos cor-de-rosa... – Respondeu uma voz não-familiar.

Irídio levantou-se em um pulo, dirigindo-se até a porta em tempo recorde. Aurora? Se era uma desconhecida quem trouxera o recado, então algo grave devia ter acontecido para nenhum de seus outros companheiros ser chamado! Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com uma dos investigadores, que rapidamente entrou no quarto.

- O que houve com ela?

- Calma, acalme-se, sente-se que logo tudo estará explicado – disse ela calmamente.

Irídio obedeceu, enquanto algo em seu interior dizia que tinha algo de muito errado ali. A mulher lembrava um pouco Ishtar mas, se podia dizer assim, era como uma Ishtar envolta por uma aura carregada de intenções malignas... Deveria manter-se atento para qualquer movimento suspeito da visitante, ainda mais porque não sabia o que podia esperar do encontro.

- Diga logo o que há! – O marciano esbravejou.

- Aurora dorme tranquilamente em seu quarto, o assunto que vim tratar é outro.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Irídio levantou-se rapidamente.

- Gostaria de pedir que SE SENTASSE.

Era claro que não podia sentar, tinha de sair correndo o mais rápido possível daquele quarto e ir ver Aurora! Porém, por que seus músculos não obedeciam a seu cérebro, seus joelhos se dobravam e sentia o quão confortável sua cama era? O que estava acontecendo para que perdesse o controle?

- Vamos começar do princípio... Quero saber algumas coisas...

Irídio sentiu um calafrio mortal percorrer sua espinha enquanto era dominado por um terror imenso. Sua consciência sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém tinha perdido o controle sobre seu corpo e só restava esperar e rezar para que acontecesse o menos pior...

Em sua cama, em um quarto um pouco distante daquele em que Irídio dormia, uma bela e triste mulher abria levemente os olhos, apenas para perceber que não estava mais na sala no meio de uma investigação, o que fez com que se assustasse por um instante e levantasse-se em um estalo, sentando-se na cama.

- Desmaiei e me trouxeram para cá...

Foi o que Aurora pôde concluir após alguns instantes de reflexão, enquanto olhava para o próprio corpo. Quem poderia tê-la trocado? Provavelmente a senhora Calíope e, por todo o silêncio que se fazia presente nos corredores, podia concluir que a investigação tinha terminado.

A conclusão fez com que sentisse palpitações: se a investigação tinha terminado e só podia ouvir o silêncio, então o que acontecera aos companheiros? Será que todos tinham sido presos, será que todos foram mortos? Então por que foi poupada, por que estava naquele quarto? O que tinha acontecido no Forte?

Só tinha um jeito de descobrir, pensou, e era olhando por si mesma. Colocou os pés para fora da cama delicadamente apenas para achar o par de tamancos que esquecera no chão, além de pegar o robe apoiado na cabeceira. Tinha de ter o máximo de cuidado, afinal o que acontecera aos outros podia acontecer com ela e tinha de se defender! Não podia ser fraca, não naquele momento e com seu mundo entrando em colapso, tinha de mostrar que não era uma garotinha medrosa!

Ao sair de seu quarto, foi andando vagarosamente pelos corredores, tinha de usar o máximo de discrição numa hora como aquela, afinal para que pisar em uma folha seca e ter uma besta selvagem a seu encalço? Esgueirava-se nas sombras à procura de uma pista, um ruído, uma luz, da solução.

Ao aproximar-se do quarto de Irídio, ouviu alguns ruídos. A porta estava entreaberta e obviamente o barulho vinha de lá, isso significava que havia alguém ali! Duas pessoas, aliás, pelo que pôde identificar ao distinguir duas vozes. Uma delas era de Irídio e seu coração alegrou-se imensamente ao ouvi-lo, afinal isso significava que ele estava vivo! Porém a outra voz era de uma mulher e não a distinguia como sendo a de alguma das companheiras... Quem era ela e o que estava fazendo ali?

Tomada por uma vontade inexplicável e sobre-humana, a uraniana encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta para saber qual rumo a conversa tomaria e, principalmente, quem era a dona da voz misteriosa.

- Onde eles estão escondidos? – Éris perguntou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto.

Irídio arregalou os olhos, afinal sabia que falaria a verdade imediatamente e sem ter controle sobre ela, assim como fizera com as outras perguntas de Éris, de fundo extremamente pessoal, feitas para testá-lo e aterrorizá-lo ainda mais. Era coação, estava sendo manipulado, a nemesiana estava cometendo um ato de traição! Mas o que isso importava, o que era ele perto de um membro da Elite? Poeira cósmica! E dariam ouvidos à poeira?

- Cassandra escolheu um local que tem como sua principal característica não ser nada óbvio...

- Será que você não entendeu? ONDE?

- ...logo, o melhor a se fazer é ficar exatamente debaixo do nariz do inimigo, pois ele não o verá se estiver próximo demais. Eles não estão em Plutão ou Júpiter como qualquer um pode vir a cogitar, mas estão nas proximidades de Selene.

Aurora, do lado de fora do quarto, sentia que o sangue congelava em suas veias. O que tinha dado em Irídio, será que o ódio a Storm atingira uma consequência tão drástica, será que ele dissera aquilo para a investigadora por pura maldade? Ele não podia ter feito aquilo com o companheiro, ele não podia ter feito aquilo com ela!

A atitude da uraniana, movida por seus reflexos e por um ódio momentâneo, foi abrir a porta com força, fazendo com que o som da madeira chocando-se com a parede desviasse a atenção de Éris e Irídio para o estrondo, fazendo inclusive que a dominação sobre o corpo e vontades de Irídio desaparecesse e ele gritasse com todo o fôlego que lhe restara:

- SUA DESGRAÇADA, O QUE PENSA QUE É PARA ME MANIPULAR TAL QUAL UM BONEQUINHO?

- Eu só tenho a dizer um muito obrigada e que você tem outros assuntos a resolver agora, querido – Éris disse enquanto passava por uma estática Aurora parada pouco à frente da porta.

- Não... precisa... fingir, Irídio.

- Não estou fingindo, Aurora, essa mulher usou alguma coisa que me fez desligar de mim mesmo!

- Não adianta FINGIR, IRÍDIO! É uma desculpa simples demais essa de "eu fui dominado"... Por que não arca com seus erros, POR QUE VOCÊ É UM TRAIDOR?

- Estava fora de mim, é incapaz de acreditar nisso?

- DESGRAÇADO! Qualquer um nessa Federação sabe que odeia Storm mais do que a qualquer coisa, essa é sua oportunidade de se vingar, de vê-lo destruído, não é? É o que esperou por sua vida inteira!

- Fica calma e me escuta, Aurora! – Irídio disse, enquanto segurava os braços da companheira.

- SOLTE-ME! Como posso estar calma depois do que você fez, pode me explicar? E tire essas mãos sujas de traição de cima de mim, seu verme asqueroso e desprezível!

Aurora empurrou Irídio após essas palavras, enquanto ele olhava assustado a fúria dominar a companheira. Ela estava a ponto de matar qualquer um de mãos nuas, podia fazer uma besteira, ou então seu corpo podia não aguentar tanta raiva junta!

- Fica calma pelo nosso filho!

- Filho? De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Aurora riu por alguns instantes, o que fez com que o marciano se assustasse mais ainda e quando as risadas cessaram, um olhar de ódio profundo foi lançado. – Quer dizer então que você ACHA que vou ter um filho de um traidor? ACHA QUE IRIA CARREGAR COMIGO O FRUTO DE UM DELATOR MALDITO, DE UM TRAIDOR DESGRAÇADO?

- VOCÊ PODERIA FICAR CALMA, PRINCESINHA? SERÁ QUE É MUITO PEDIR PARA QUE SENTE E ESCUTE?

- Eu vou me sentar enquanto estou perdendo tudo aquilo que mais amo e assistir a tudo de camarote? Ora, maldito, não me faça rir!

- Vai ser pior pra você ficar nervosa, dá para esperar a situação esfriar para ver que estou falando a verdade?

Irídio tentou segurar a uraniana novamente, porém ela deu um forte tapa em seu rosto, o que fez com que tombasse para o lado e a deixasse livre para, após tomar fôlego, gritar:

- EU TE ODEIO POR TUDO, DESGRAÇADO! E vou continuar te odiando por toda a eternidade!

Aurora saiu correndo pelos corredores, desesperada, afinal tinha de ser mais rápida do que nunca! Tinha de perseguir a investigadora, tinha de chegar em Selene antes dela, o mais rápido possível, tinha de avisar aos companheiros o que acontecera! Era sua missão, e de mais ninguém, salvar Cassandra e Storm da execução certa!

Ao chegar na porta que conduzia ao hangar, sentiu que algo a detinha e, ao olhar para trás, viu uma das investigadoras, aquela que quase iniciara uma briga na mesa, há pouco tempo atrás.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, mocinha? Fugir? Acho que não, este Forte está sob a jurisdição da Elite e qualquer um que desafiar as ordens será preso!

- Ordens?

- É uma idiota completa, doentinha? Acha que, no meio de uma investigação, pode-se ficar zanzando espaço afora enquanto temos criminosos à solta e até o mais tolo dos youmas sabe que vocês os ajudaram a escapar de Nêmesis?

- E quem é você para me impedir?

- Gaia da Casa de Ceres, à suas ordens, princesa Aurora – a investigadora respondeu, fazendo uma reverência.

- Pouco me interessa quem você é ou qual cargo ocupa, você vai me deixar passar agora! – Aurora puxou o braço com força para soltar-se.

- Vá devagar, garotinha, afinal você pode se machucar seriamente! Amaterasu tem de saber que há uma fujona por aqui e quer maior prova de culpa do que vir correndo desesperada para cá à procura de uma nave?

- Quer dizer então que uma das investigadoras também pode sumir do nada? E se eu disser que ela é culpada e que fui atrás dela, alguém poderá provar o contrário sem investigação? Acho que você a deteria caso recebeu ordens para não deixar ninguém passar e por que ela não está aqui?

Gaia sentiu o corpo gelar, afinal, não é que era mesmo? Poderia simplesmente dizer que não vira Éris sair, mas que pegara Aurora?

- E em quem vão acreditar em primeiro lugar, em uma investigadora ou em uma suspeita? Não me faça rir!

- Claro que não vou te fazer rir, monstro sem coração, para mim pouco interessa se você está rindo, chorando ou o que diabos for! Estou aqui arriscando minha vida para salvar aquilo que me importa, mas é claro, você não faz a mínima noção do que é se doar a alguém, de que é ser feliz pela felicidade de alguém, afinal de contas é um monstro! Sempre pensei que terranos eram justos, sábios e ponderados, mas você é um inseto egoísta que só sabe ver seu próprio umbigo!

- Você é o inseto aqui! Ou acha que uma Pirate Knight pode algum dia igualar forças, até mesmo chegar perto de alguém da Elite? Não seja ridícula, eu sou uma lenda, você é uma criminosa que está dando cobertura a traidores!

- Posso até ser isso o que diz, mas sei de algumas coisas que não deveria saber, como que Storm é forte o suficiente para integrar a Elite, foi convidado e aceitou! Além disso, sou muito mais forte que Cassandra, mas mesmo assim ela também foi convidada... Será que se fosse mais forte do que eles estaria aqui agora, vigiando portas? Será que se fosse suficientemente forte, a Elite precisaria de novos membros?

Gaia olhou com ódio para Aurora, soltando-a. Como um vermezinho doente atrevia-se a enfrentá-la, a peitá-la? E o que é pior, dizendo uma verdade amarga como aquela? Que vontade de executá-la a sangue frio naquele momento, ela estava pedindo!

- Sou só um inseto, como diz – Aurora continuou-, mas não sei se você, em sua altura e majestade, sabe o que é doar-se a alguém, o que é preocupar-se com alguém. É, acho que não sabe o que é amar alguém às últimas conseqüências, o que é desejar a felicidade dessa pessoa, o que é doar sua própria vida pela vida dessa pessoa se necessário. Afinal de contas tem uma pedra de gelo aí dentro, aonde o coração deveria estar, não estou certa? E você pode me prender, me executar, o que quiser fazer comigo agora; mas vai perder sua humanidade, se é que você sabe o que isso significa, junto. E... – Aurora colocou uma mão na testa e outra apoiando-se na parede, enquanto olhava para o chão, sem conseguir completar a frase.

- O que houve?

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, nem de sua piedade, mas tenho de salvar duas pessoas de uma armação feita por um idiota qualquer, que não sabe o que eles significam para mim e muito menos que está pondo toda a estrutura do Milênio de Prata em risco com essa confusão.

Foi como se um raio atravessasse Gaia em uma fração de segundo após ouvir essa frase. E não é que o sentimento de culpa, contra o qual lutara com todas as suas forças nos últimos dias, voltara, ainda mais forte? E que sentimento era aquele que vinha junto da culpa, será que estava... arrependida?

- Pegue sua nave logo e suma daqui! Anda, antes que eu mude de idéia! – Gaia esbravejou para uma surpresa Aurora em sua frente.

Aurora não pensou duas vezes para passar pela porta, enquanto a terrana pensava novamente em tudo aquilo que precisou de alguns dias para bloquear: será que os fins realmente justificavam os meios? Será que um valor como honra estava tão ultrapassado que podia pisoteá-lo e cuspir sobre ele? E será que sua honra como guerreira era um preço a se pagar por sua permanência na Elite, pela vida de dois inocentes, pelo desequilíbrio no Milênio de Prata? Afinal a amazona fujona lembrara bem que toda a perseguição estava até mesmo desestabilizando a Federação, então onde ficava a promessa de proteger o Sistema Solar já que uma das principais milícias estava inutilizada e a Elite, os mais poderosos de todos, estava ocupada com um serviço banal?

Atraídos por toda a gritaria ouvida pelos corredores alguns minutos antes e, pouco depois, pelo chamado de Irídio, os Pirate Knights, Amaterasu e Khonsu estavam na sala de reuniões, enquanto debatiam o que estava acontecendo ali e o motivo de tanto alarde.

- Aurora foi embora – foi tudo o que Irídio pôde dizer.

- Como assim embora? – Shiva perguntou, sobressaltado.

- Indo embora! Ela... ela foi atrás... deles.

Após ouvir a frase inevitável de Irídio, Amaterasu perguntou, placidamente:

- "Deles" quem? E por que Éris também não está aqui?

A respiração de Irídio tornou-se mais forte, o que tinha a dizer a seguir não era fácil e incriminaria a todos os companheiros. Queria denunciar a coação, gritar a plenos pulmões tudo o que ocorrera em seu quarto momentos antes, porém o motivo que desencadeara toda a ação não devia ser revelado assim, de bandeja! Anfitrite, porém, deu um passo a frente e disse:

- Dei como garantia de que nada aconteceria durante essa noite minha vida e, como a promessa foi quebrada, está na hora de pagar o preço. Por isso, senhora Amaterasu, dispõe de minha vida.

- Não gostaria de ter de consumar a promessa, porém há antigas leis que precisam ser cumpridas...

Ishtar tapou a boca, Shiva tapou os olhos e Cromo os ouvidos, enquanto Irídio olhava com passividade o que estava acontecendo... Era por sua culpa que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, era por sua fraqueza! A solariana conjurou uma katana e a netuniana fechou os olhos numa espera por seu último momento, porém Irídio levantou-se em um pulo e disse:

- A culpa de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui agora é exclusivamente minha, por isso a senhora Amaterasu deve matar a mim, não a Anfitrite. Como ela mesma disse, há antigas leis que devem ser cumpridas e uma delas é uma antiga dívida de sangue que deve ser paga agora. Eu sou o culpado, se há alguém para ser morto aqui agora esse alguém sou eu.

- É bom ver que valores como honra ainda são respeitados hoje em dia... É bom que haja jovens como vocês dois, que sabem honrar seus compromissos, promessas e dívidas. Desculpe por sua vida ter de terminar agora, porém...

- Esperem.

Todos os presentes olharam para a direção da porta, onde uma das investigadoras, a mais jovem da Elite, estava parada, à espera de uma oportunidade para contar tudo aquilo que agoniava seu coração.

- Gaia? – Khonsu perguntou.

- Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Amaterasu, acho que há algo que você e todos os outros aqui presentes precisam saber...

A terrana começou a falar tudo que lhe estava entalado sem conseguir parar nem ao menos para tomar fôlego ou responder a alguma pergunta feita por seus ouvintes. Era como se quisesse expulsar toda a culpa de seu ser de uma só vez, pois se medisse palavras ou pensasse no que estava falando, iria desistir.

Contou tudo o que ocorrera: o medo de ser desligada da Elite, a conversa com Éris sobre sujeitar-se a sujar as mãos caso fosse necessário, o plano sugerido pela nemesiana e que concordou de imediato, o método de execução, absolutamente tudo o que fizera com que Storm fosse acusado e preso.

- E eu acho que isso é tudo o que tenho para dizer... Tudo não passou de uma armação minha e de Éris para que os dois não integrassem a Elite, pois não é de direito que isso ocorra e... além disso... não perderei meu lugar...

Para uma pessoa com o orgulho de Gaia, doía muito mais confessar toda a sua ação, toda a trama diabólica que ajudara a criar e onde se metera do que perder uma batalha decisiva, do que sofrer a derrota mais humilhante possível! Estava mostrando-se fraca perante todos e as expressões de choque de todos os presentes eram provas concretas de que estava realmente humilhada...

- SUA DESGRAÇADA, EU PODERIA TE MATAR AGORA! – Irídio gritou, transtornado e furioso.

- Mas você não vai matar ninguém agora, temos coisas mais importantes a fazer! – Anfitrite levantou-se e fez com que Irídio se sentasse novamente.

- Depois que salvarmos nossos companheiros, que deixarmos tudo isso claro, então EU me encarrego de matá-la! – Ishtar disse, furiosa como todos.

Amaterasu levantou-se e pôs-se na frente de Gaia, com os braços abertos como se a protegesse e disse, calmamente:

- Ninguém vai fazer nada aqui, nem agora nem depois, afinal há coisas mais urgentes a fazer. Essa revelação não me surpreende me nada, Gaia, mas era tão chocante a possibilidade de minha suposição ser real que não acreditava completamente nela... E sabe de uma coisa, você é tão vítima aqui como aqueles dois! Ou você acha que não foi apenas um peão na mão de Éris?

Gaia tremia devido às últimas revelações, desprotegida como um filhote de pássaro em uma noite fria fora de seu ninho, como se qualquer fator novo acabasse de derrubá-la, já que todo o seu orgulho tinha revertido contra si mesma e era apenas uma refém de tudo o que podia acontecer naquela sala, naqueles instantes.

- Sou muito, mas muito mais velha do que posso aparentar, conheço Éris desde bem antes do reinado de Serenity começar e a conheço melhor do que a qualquer um... Na verdade, isso é tudo parte de um plano dela para provar que uma de suas opiniões está correta... Apesar de não concordar com o chamado de Cassandra, você acha que para ela faz alguma diferença que os dois estejam na Elite? Nenhuma. Para ela isso é apenas um detalhe... De vez em quando ela se encanta com uma pessoa ou situação, mas isso é efêmero. Ela se sentia atraída por Storm? Talvez, mas é algo completamente diferente do que Cassandra sente por ele, é apenas uma brincadeira para sentir-se jovem como seu corpo aparenta ser. Seria ótimo brincar um pouquinho com um brinquedo novo para ela, mas quando enjoasse, não faria diferença nenhuma. Vimos muitas, mas muitas gerações de guerreiros durante todo esse tempo em que estamos aqui, vivenciamos todo o tipo de situação... Não seria simplesmente por uma ciumeira que ela os tiraria da Elite, não mesmo. Para ela, qualquer coisa dessa Federação passou a ser encarada simplesmente como mais um jogo. Ou vocês nunca perceberam que ela sempre se mantém alheia às reuniões?

Foi a vez de Khonsu aproximar-se, surpreso. Não é que fazia sentido, não é que Éris sempre tivera uma aura blasé ao seu redor, não é que ela era sempre indiferente?

- E para o jogo ficar mais interessante, ela resolveu mexer com antigos fatos do passado, ela resolveu tirar uma antiga e superada história a limpo. Se há uma verdade quase absoluta é que o poder faz com que as pessoas se corrompam, se sujem, busquem por mais poder... Simplesmente por uma sede insaciável, como se fosse uma droga que precisasse de doses cada vez maiores para haver uma satisfação! E ela não se sacia mais com o poder que tem, está em busca do poder total! Ela se corrompeu, para ela agora tudo é uma questão de sede e saciedade, não existem mais pudores, não existem mais regras! Se temos de defender esse Milênio de Prata, isso significa que, por mais que isso me doa... Devemos pará-la.

- Então não há mais nada o que fazer nesse Forte, temos de ir para Selene o mais rápido possível! – Shiva disse.

- Antes de irmos devemos mandar um servo da mais inteira confiança relatando toda a situação para Serenity – Khonsu ponderou.

Após pensar por alguns instantes, Anfitrite disse:

- A senhora Calíope se encarregará dessa missão, tenho certeza de que saberá perfeitamente como agir em uma situação como essa.

- Eu a escolto até o Palácio de Selene então... E esperem pela minha chegada quando forem resgatar seus amigos – Amaterasu disse, tomando a frente do grupo.

- A verdadeira batalha começa agora... E espero que nossas almas e corações estejam prontos para ela – foi tudo o que Anfitrite pôde dizer antes de reunir seus companheiros e guiá-los até uma das naves, rumo a uma batalha que não conheciam o motivo, tampouco podiam predizer as conseqüências...

Em um casebre perdido e esquecido em uma floresta aonde ninguém se dava conta de sua existência, um casal passava alguns dias intensos, tanto pela ansiedade pelo que poderia acontecer a eles quanto pela proximidade, já que teriam de passar o tempo todo em que estivessem ali juntos para sua segurança, afinal não podiam se dar ao luxo de terem uma rotina normal após os fatos que os forçaram a se esconder ali...

- Sabe que tudo o que faz é perfeito, minha querida? – Um imponente cavaleiro que, devido aos maus-tratos das semanas anteriores estava ainda fraco e abatido, sussurrou no ouvido de sua companheira, enquanto passava as mãos por sua cintura, puxando-a para junto de si.

- Estamos muito próximos ao fogo, poderemos nos queimar... Mas acho que esse é o último lugar aonde nos procurariam, além disso estão ocupados demais tentando descobrir o que está para acontecer nos próximos dias.

- E o que está para acontecer nos próximos dias?

- Definitivamente não sei... E, mesmo se soubesse, do que adiantaria já que não poderemos fazer nada para impedir?

- Parece-me melancólica...

- E não deixo de estar... Estou preocupada conosco, com o que podem fazer com nossos companheiros, com o Milênio de Prata como um todo!

- Cassandra... – Storm sussurrava de leve no ouvido da amada. – Esqueça. Não adianta nada se preocupar se não pode fazer nada, então simplesmente esqueça e aproveite enquanto estamos juntos, tudo bem?

- Você é que está melancólico agora.

- Gostaria que fosse uma simples melancolia, porém é a realidade...

Cassandra sorriu tristemente, enquanto desenlaçava-se do companheiro para colocar algumas frutas e bolos no prato dele, acompanhados de um grande copo de leite. Estava tão fraquinho e magro, precisava comer! Não sabia quanto tempo as provisões durariam, porém não podia vê-lo daquela maneira tão simplória, tinha que fazer com que voltasse a ser o guerreiro garboso de sempre!

- Trate de comer tudinho, você tem de ficar forte!

- Eu sei, minha querida, porém não tenho fome...

- Faça uma força e coma, olha só que gostosa está a comida!

Cassandra tinha um sorriso alegre, porém seu olhar refletia a tristeza mais profunda que o joviano jamais vira, o suficiente para ele tocá-la de leve e dizer calmamente enquanto tinha uma expressão de consolação:

- Eu sei que estamos apenas adiando o inevitável e que não duraremos muito tempo... Tenho consciência de que a morte está nos perseguindo e logo nos encontrará, por isso, tente não pensar em muitas coisas, apenas continue a fazer, como já está, com que esses momentos sejam os mais felizes de nossas vidas.

A plutoniana não conseguiu responder com palavras, apenas jogou-se nos braços do amado e começou a chorar, lágrimas essas guardadas desde o momento em que resolvera lutar pela liberdade do amado, desde que a maior provação de sua vida começara; ação suficiente para desencadear a reação de Storm, puxar a amada para sua frente e delicadamente limpar-lhe as lágrimas, dizendo:

- Tente não se entristecer com nada, certo? Eu estou aqui, não precisa chorar...

- É porque... porque... tudo foi em vão, tudo foi em vão...

- Calma, meu amor. – O joviano puxou-a delicadamente para seu colo, acariciando-a levemente. – Não é você mesma quem diz que não devemos perder as esperanças, que ainda temos chances de nos salvar? Além disso, não foi em vão... Estou aqui do seu lado graças a você, foi graças a você que consegui não enlouquecer na prisão, que estou aqui agora te abraçando! E estou bem melhor aqui, se for para morrer que seja a seu lado; não injustamente e executado por alguma questão estúpida.

O casal abraçou-se, aconchegando-se um no outro, enquanto Storm retomava mentalmente suas palavras... Não deixariam de ser executados por uma questão estúpida, mas pelo menos estariam juntos... Quem sabe até todo aquele otimismo de sua amada não os levaria para um bom lugar, quem sabe não acabariam se salvando? Quem sabe realmente não havia uma chance para eles ainda?

A sensação de sentir o calor de Storm não podia ser descrita por palavras, porém algumas imagens que bombardeavam a mente de Cassandra impediam que ela aproveitasse esse calor em toda a sua intensidade. Um lugar bastante claro, Aurora, ela... ela estava... cuspindo sangue... E a olhava fixamente, com uma tristeza mais profunda do que qualquer oceano para depois cair, morta, sem que pudesse parar ou fazer alguma coisa para impedir tal fato...

- Aurora – Cassandra disse, assustada.

- O que tem ela?

- Perigo iminente... E inevitável... Teimosa, maldita teimosia!

As lágrimas de Cassandra voltaram com uma força ainda maior, o que fez com que Storm abraçasse-a, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito e dizendo, calmamente:

- Não sofra pelo que ainda não aconteceu.

- Mas é o inevitável! Se eu estou vendo, é porque já está escrito, lembra-se?

- Mas se não aconteceu, ainda tem chance de ser mudado. Aprendi isso com você.

- Tomara que assim seja... Tomara que pela primeira e única vez eu esteja errada e esse futuro possa ser evitado.

O joviano acariciava levemente os cabelos de sua amada em uma tentativa de acalmá-la, enquanto cerrava os olhos para descansá-los. Queria dormir um pouco e fazia força para que sua amada fizesse o mesmo, afinal os dois estavam precisando pôr os nervos em ordem se queriam continuar com um bom estado de saúde mental durante seu exílio.

Porém, o estrondo de uma porta arrombada fez com que o casal despertasse imediatamente de sua tentativa de descanso e a entrada de um vulto fez com que seus sentimentos beirassem o pânico e impedissem uma reação que não fosse ficarem de olhos arregalados, com os músculos tensos, esperando pelo que vinha:

- Quer dizer então que os fugitivos estão aqui... Ótimo, ótimo... Só tenho a dizer que meu plano funcionou maravilhosamente, pois apesar da acusação de espionagem ser falsa, a de manipulação temporal é mais do que real e está na hora de executar a única traidora real da Federação. E que a Justiça de Serenity seja cumprida.

Em nenhuma situação de sua vida Storm sentiu tamanha impotência do que naquela, aonde sua amada foi arrancada literalmente de seus braços e arrastada para o lado de fora da casa, debatendo-se e clamando por uma ajuda que ela sabia não ser possível... E após alguns instantes da ocorrência dos fatos, as informações se juntaram na mente do joviano de forma que a situação ficou evidente: o vulto era Éris, que aparentemente armara tudo contra ele e queria matar Cassandra. Mais do que em qualquer época, do que em qualquer guerra, do que em qualquer batalha, cabia a ele e somente a ele salvar a vida daquela que fazia a sua existência ter sentido.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Éris andara tão rápido, ainda mais arrastando pelo braço alguém que não parava de gritar por socorro, que olhassem por ela, que a defendessem. Quem mandara entrar em seu caminho quando buscava um pretexto para mostrar à Amaterasu o quanto esteve errada em sua escolha, o quanto não valia a pena lutar pelo Milênio de Prata? Ainda mais caindo exatamente em sua armadilha, como uma formiga se afogaria em um grande prato de mel... Algo mais previsível do que uma amante incondicional fazer qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, sem medir consequências, pelo bem de seu amado?

- Traidora, Amaldiçoada, será morta agora mesmo, a Justiça de Serenity não tem que esperar! Traidores devem ser eliminados!

A nemesiana continuava a arrastar sua prisioneira pelas árvores prateadas até chegarem em uma clareira, aonde jogou sua adversária, que respirava pesadamente por não ter estado em uma posição confortável para chegar até ali e gritado por todo o caminho, no chão e disse, enquanto preparava-se para concentrar um poderoso golpe:

- Eu sou a Justiça do Milênio de Prata, eu sou a minha própria Justiça... E por ela você terá de pagar por seu erro fatal!

Nas mãos daquela que um dia fora a segunda mais forte guerreira da Federação, uma esfera de energia negra era concentrada e crescia cada vez mais, trazendo consigo uma sensação horrível, como se todos os males do Universo estivessem sendo chamados para aquele lugar naquele momento, como se todo medo e terror estivessem sendo invocados.

Cassandra olhava para a esfera assustada, enquanto crescia cada vez mais e com uma velocidade cada vez maior, além de uma angústia imensa atingir em cheio o coração da plutoniana. O que era aquilo, por que podia sentir tanto medo e terror juntos, de onde tinha surgido aquela angústia? Porém, além dos sentimentos ruins que lhe surgiam, não podia deixar de pensar que seria uma desistência muito fácil morrer naquele lugar, daquela maneira, sem uma explicação ou julgamento convincentes... Não podia desistir tão fácil, Storm estava esperando por ela, tinha de resistir, mais do que em qualquer batalha que já enfrentara!

- Terror Cannon... – a nemesiana pronunciou levemente.

Em uma reação rápida, Cassandra levantou a mão e, como se estivesse empurrando o ar, deslocou o espaço-tempo a seu redor, fazendo com que um campo de proteção invisível emergisse em sua frente e não fosse atingida pelo forte turbilhão vindo da esfera... Não importasse que tivesse de consumir todas as suas forças para deixar aquela parede de pé, não importava que não conseguisse segurá-la por mais de três minutos seguidos, não importava que sentia esses minutos se acabarem e a parede começava a sumir, assim como suas forças! Tudo o que pôde sentir antes de ouvir uma voz distante gritar seu nome foi um empurrão, que a jogou no chão e pouco depois o grito de Éris:

- MALDIÇÃO!

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, a plutoniana pôde ver a seu lado o amado, com o rosto contorcendo-se de dor, porém com um sorriso impossível de ser disfarçado ou negado, principalmente pro ser de puro alívio.

- Storm... Por quê...?

- Porque estou aqui e... é minha função... protegê-la.

O joviano procurou a mão da amada perto de si, tateando a grama com dificuldade e quando a encontrou agarrou-a com força, como se quisesse afirmar que estava ali e não pretendia sair. Por sorte a salvara de receber a descarga total de energia, mas acabou sendo atingido, o que não foi o suficiente para matá-lo imediatamente, porém saiba que para si não havia mais salvação. Para ele já não existia escolha, o destino tinha sido selado.

- É porque... eu te amo...

Cassandra pôde apenas sorrir tristemente para o amado enquanto sentia-se em uma exaustão quase total, afinal consumira todas as suas forças fazendo com que aquela parede ficasse de pé e no fim das contas, não adiantara muito. Como preferia a morte a ver o amado daquela maneira, tão ferido, tão exausto? Talvez se ele estivesse em sua perfeita forma, resistisse; porém estava debilitado, o que fazia com que o inevitável fosse concreto.

Uma lágrima escorreu de leve por seu rosto, sendo que acontecia o mesmo com o joviano...

- Intrometido, ganhou a morte ao salvar sua amada! Mas acha que será assim tão fácil, que minha vingança se destruiu por completo? Não, nada disso! Inclusive, agora são presas mais fáceis para minha ação, não tem forças para fugir, correr ou se esconder!

A nemesiana invocou uma foice e aproximou-se dos cavaleiros exaustos, porém foi interrompida por uma voz decidida e altiva que vinha de algum lugar perto dali:

- Se você quer matá-los, primeiro vai ter de acabar comigo.

Distraídos com a batalha, os três guerreiros não escutaram uma nave que aterrissava, tampouco os passos de alguém que se aproximava e nem deram por sua presença, que era surpreendente para Cassandra e Storm, mas era quase dada como certa por Éris: Aurora. Ela tinha voado e corrido e ali estava, pronta para dar sua vida por aquilo que considerava o correto, por sua felicidade, pela volta de sua paz! Ou, pelo menos... Pelo fim de seu sofrimento.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Eu vim fazer uma proposta que pode lhe soar interessante: por que não duelamos, de mãos limpas, e a vencedora pode dispôr da vida dos dois como bem quiser?

Éris olhou Aurora de alto a baixo e não pôde deixar de rir da guerreira de camisola e tamancos a sua frente, claramente despreparada para o que viria caso a proposta fosse aceita.

- Isso é uma piada, garota?

- Nunca falei tão sério. O que importa arriscar tudo o que temos, qual o valor tem nossas próprias vidas se não podemos ter quem amamos bem, se não podemos lutar por nossa felicidade? Minha vida é um preço barato a pagar por essa felicidade!

- Um ideal muito bonito, diga-se de passagem... Porém, no seu caso não é fruto de um egoísmo que beira a tolice completa? Você está debilitada, até mesmo o maior dos idiotas perceberia isso ao ver seu estado naquele Forte, não está em condições de lutar! Volte para casa, volte para aquele idiota de Marte que se preocupa de você a ponto de deixar uma estranha entrar em seu quarto durante a noite, não queira desperdiçar sua vida aqui!

Aurora abaixou a cabeça, olhando para algum ponto próximo a seus pés, porém diferentemente da reação esperada, a de dar as costas e voltar de onde veio, com a mão direita ela acariciou o ventre levemente e disse, enquanto concentrava energia com a mão esquerda:

- Espero que sejam capazes de me perdoar... – Após dizer isso, Aurora lançou um olhar ameaçador à nemesiana. – Galactic... Quake!

Éris lançou um pequeno raio de energia que desviou a onda sísmica antes de atingi-la, enquanto já se preparava para desviar da voadora que lhe era aplicada. Tola, tola, tola... A uraniana estava dispondo da própria vida assim tão facilmente? Então por que não conseguira desviar do braço levantado no momento certo pela adversária, que atingiu seu joelho e a fez se desequilibrar, não conseguindo dar um chute seguindo a voadora defendida? Por que não desviara do soco forte em seu queixo e sua força fora suficiente apenas para, no momento do soco, tentar atingir com o cotovelo o diafragma de Éris, porém ser bloqueada e levar uma rasteira, que a fez cair de joelhos e respirar pesadamente por alguns instantes, o suficiente para a nemesiana se afastar e observar de longe a cena?

- Você tem certeza de que quer continuar lutando? Não tem nada a ver com o assunto, pode muito bem desistir agora e ir embora.

- NUNCA!

Aurora levantou-se em um impulso e foi correndo, tentando atingir a nemesiana, porém esta achou que era hora de parar de brincar, afinal a verdadeira batalha do dia ainda não estava nem perto de começar... Para que uma execução lenta se podia acabar com aquela brincadeira naquele instante, já que a menina não iria desistir sem morrer? Pouco importava que o trato era uma luta de mãos limpas, mas Éris conjurou novamente sua foice e, quando Aurora passou correndo, esta a atravessou, em um golpe mortal que fez com que ficasse parada, de pé, estática, enquanto punha a mão no abdome para ver o sangue que jorrava em abundância.

- Aurora... – Cassandra sussurrou, enquanto tentava levantar-se um pouco, tarefa quase impossível devido ao cansaço.

A uraniana sorriu levemente e foi até onde a companheira jazia sem conseguir levantar-se, mancando, com dificuldade, deixando uma trilha de sangue por onde passava, porém fazendo aquilo com a maior satisfação que tinha, pois queria que ela fosse sua última ouvinte, sue último consolo nas portas da morte.

- Por que quebrou a promessa?

- Por que me obrigou a prometer algo que sabia que eu não cumpriria?

- Mas o que eu importo agora? Você tinha outras vidas com quem se preocupar!

- Ah... – Aurora olhou para baixo, com um sorriso triste. – Talvez tenha sido melhor assim... Nasci para ser uma guerreira não... para... ser mãe. Peça perdão... a Loki... e a Irídio por mim... Por eles... E diga a Irídio que compreendi e perdoei...

- Aurora, por quê? Por que teve de vir aqui, por que teve de morrer?

- E qual o sentido em viver sem o que se ama? Você simplesmente deixaria Storm morrer sem fazer nada porque o salvamento poderia causar algum risco de vida a você?

Aurora parou para respirar apoiando as duas mãos no rosto da amiga, sujando-a de seu sangue, fazendo com que a plutoniana visse pela última vez os olhos brilhantes e rubros da uraniana.

- Porque eu te amo, você é aquela a quem escolhi para amar, muito mais do que a Irídio ou quem quer que seja... Mas apenas... tome consciência de que esse amor existiu... E sinta-se preenchida por ele... Pois nunca quis correspondência nenhuma... Sua felicidade... era a correspondência necessária.

Os olhos de Cassandra marejaram, não esperava por aquela revelação, não esperava por aquele sentimento, a única sensação esperada era o do gosto do sangue em seus lábios e o calor em seus braços da companheira que se aninhava, que a beijara de leve e cuja vida acabava de se esgotar em seus braços.

- Aurora... Não... Aurora...

As lágrimas jorraram abundantes de Cassandra, o suficiente para enfraquecê-la mais um pouco, porém necessárias para aliviar a dor de seu coração. Perdera a melhor amiga, perdera a companheira, perdera a segunda pessoa que mais amava no mundo, tudo por culpa de uma vingança estúpida, pelas mãos de alguém que estava provando não ser digna de ter o título de guerreira.

O Palácio Real mostrava-se iluminado e vivo, afinal jovens nobres deveriam ser distraídos por grandes recepções reais. Porém, nesse dia, havia algo além de jogos de política envolvidos nos preparativos e convites da festa: era para a própria segurança de Selene e da Soberana que representantes das mais diversas Ordens estavam ali, além de alguns jovens que podiam se revelar guerreiros caso fosse necessário. O Serviço Secreto já deixara Serenity em alerta, afinal haveria um ataque massivo dos youmas, porém não sabiam precisar exatamente quando, apenas que a intensidade seria muito maior do que qualquer coisa já vista, inclusive não conseguiram apurar, mas fontes davam como certa a participação de terranos nesse ataque. Um de seus assessores aconselhara a não surpreender o ataque, pois poderia haver algum outro batalhão escondido e esse surpreender a capital desprotegida e a queda de Selene seria o começo do fim. Porém, a Soberana arrependera-se da decisão, pois algo dizia que ela se revelaria equivocada na pior hora possível... Talvez tenha sido o fato de Setsuna recusar-se a permanecer na festa e voltar para o Limbo, mas como não havia correção possível naquele instante, deveria deixar que os fatos corressem e rezar para que seguissem a melhor trilha possível.

Pelos corredores iluminados e enfeitados, uma guerreira com seus trajes oficiais dava passos decididos, acompanhada por uma senhora já de idade considerável, procurando por aquele que a ajudaria a deixar o recado com Serenity e, por uma feliz coincidência, não foi difícil encontrar o solitário Loki, observando o baile com a mente distante, lembrando de alguém que ele presumia estar longe... E com um terrível pressentimento:

- Senhor Loki?

- Senhora Calíope, o que faz aqui?

- Ela está aqui para dar um recado de extrema importância à Rainha. Gostaria que, independente de estarmos no meio de um baile, você a escoltasse e a deixasse dar o recado, é de uma urgência absoluta.

Amaterasu, após dizer essas palavras, afastou-se o mais rapidamente que pôde, afinal tinha medo do que encontraria ao achar Éris e todos os outros. Talvez, na melhor das hipóteses, mas que sabia não ser real tanto pelo cansaço acumulado pelos Pirate Knights quanto pela diferença de força, tudo já estivesse terminado e teria apenas que "limpar" o terreno...

Porém, uma antiga promessa tornava-se viva em seu interior ao atravessar os corredores para ir embora e ver tantos jovens guerreiros juntos, divertindo-se em uma festa sem imaginar o verdadeiro motivo de estarem todos ali. Não usaria aquela estratégia se tivesse controle sobre a situação, dividiria as forças de maneira que pudesse surpreender os inimigos e ao mesmo tempo proteger a capital, porém o mal já estava feito. Tinha a missão de defender a Federação, então tinha de ajudar nem que fosse um pouco a proteger Selene!

Após concentrar-se por alguns instantes, uma pequena esfera surgiu entre suas mãos postas em paralelo à frente de seu corpo e essa esfera foi liberada, crescendo e tomando uma grande área englobando a capital e suas redondezas. **Essa barreira de proteção faria com que ninguém fosse capaz de ultrapassá-la, nem para sair, nem para entrar; além de estar vinculada diretamente à sua vida, ou seja, seria destruída imediatamente se por um acaso tombasse em combate.** Estaria gastando a maior parte de suas forças para mantê-la de pé e essa se consumiriam rapidamente, porém era a sua parte na proteção de Selene.

Enquanto isso, Loki, surpreso pela sucessão de acontecimentos e pela chegada repentina das duas mulheres ao palácio, tomou Calíope pelo braço e a pergunta era até mesmo desnecessária, já que a serva acabaria por explicar tudo cedo ou tarde:

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma verdadeira tragédia...

O corpo inerte da uraniana jazia sobre uma poça de seu próprio sangue, enquanto Cassandra ainda chorava pela perda da melhor amiga, sendo confortada pela mão de Storm que segurava a sua com força a seu lado, lembrando-lhe que ainda estava ali e que tinha de ser forte para superar o que quer que fosse.

- Será que agora sente na pele ao que sentimentalismos estúpidos levam? Em um mundo como o nosso você tem de pensar com a cabeça, não com o coração! Seria racional para ela estar aqui, não seria melhor estar em um dos salões da Corte procurando por diversão efêmera no braço de algum dos cavaleiros reais como ela sempre fez? – Éris dizia, enquanto olhava para a adversária no chão, de joelhos.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DE AURORA!

- Mas não é a verdade? Ela era famosa por toda a Federação pelos seus casos, só não ganha da princesa venusiana mais jovem, inclusive acho que ela é sua coleguinha também...

Os olhos de Cassandra lançavam farpas enquanto uma de suas mãos tentava, sem sucesso, invocar seu cetro, porém sentiu a mão de Storm apertar a sua e ele sussurrar com alguma dificuldade:

- Não caia... É só uma... provocação.

Éris concentrava uma pequena esfera de energia enquanto pensava que o joviano já estava incomodando, era a hora de dar um golpe de misericórdia e acabar logo com ele, além do que isso tornaria mais fácil sua intenção de matar a Amaldiçoada e o que é melhor, fazendo-a sofrer com a perda das pessoas queridas!

- Eve star beam!

A nemesiana sentiu a mão queimar e, ao olhar para a direção do raio de luz e ver sua criadora de pé, em posição de combate, disse apenas:

- E por falar no diabo...

- Estamos aqui para obedecer a Justiça de Serenity - Ishtar disse.

- Justiça de Serenity? – Éris deu uma gargalhada diabólica após ouvir essas palavras. – Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia uma piada tão boa... Estão aqui para pegarem a amiguinha de vocês? Vamos, está logo ali, podem ir em frente e matá-la.

- A verdadeira, e única, traidora aqui não é ela – Cromo disse, saindo da sombra aonde esperava para agir e pondo-se na luz, entrando na discussão.

- Falsificação de documentos oficiais, desvio de forças para fim particular, tentativa de assassinato, obstrução da justiça, coação por dominação mental... Precisa de mais? – Anfitrite disse, também revelando-se.

- Precisa... Assassinato... – Irídio disse ao ver o corpo inerte de Aurora no chão. – Como pôde ter levantado a mão para ela, como pôde ter matado uma inocente, como pôde ter destruído a chance de meu filho nascer? Não precisa de mais nada para odiá-la, não precisa mais nada para querer fazê-la pagar o mais caro possível! Assassina! Traidora!

O marciano invocou seu arco e uma flecha de fogo, porém Éris continuava a gargalhar sem parar, parando apenas quando perdeu o fôlego e para dizer algumas palavras:

- Sim, sim, assassina... Mas qual é a moral de vocês para fazerem um julgamento da minha conduta? Quem são vocês? Por um acaso são os defensores dos pobres e dos oprimidos? Muito pelo contrário, são os fortes opressores... O que fizeram durante todos esses anos? Missões de paz e acordos pacíficos com Federações distantes? Não, muito pelo contrário! Vocês são os senhores da guerra, nós somos os senhores da guerra e da morte! E vocês julgaram se era certo ou errado o que faziam? Não, foram lá e usaram suas habilidades para matar e destruir sem querer saber a versão dos vencidos!

- Sempre fomos à guerra para manter a nossa Federação, a nossa sociedade, nossas vidas, nossas famílias, a felicidade de tudo aquilo que amamos! – Anfitrite disse.

- Parece que tiveram um bom treinamento no que diz respeito a ideais nobres, mas será que alguma vez pararam para pensar no que faziam, se era o correto, se era o inevitável? Será que algum dia pararam para tentar entender as razões do outro lado, para saber quais eram as motivações do outro lado? Ou eles também não tinham, como enchem a boca para questionar e afirmar, família, sociedade e amor? Será que pararam para pensar, no calor da batalha, que assim como seu filho, marciano, não nasceu, milhares de outras crianças morreram no ventre de suas mães? Ou um pouco maiores, indefesas, enquanto seus pais lutavam por elas, por suas vidas? Será que vocês deram a elas direito de escolha, será que deram a elas algum direito que não fosse queimar para trazer as chamadas "paz" e "estabilidade"? Que paz e estabilidade são essas, vocês são capazes de me responder?

Os Pirate Knights entreolharam-se, atônitos, enquanto buscavam por alguma resposta nos olhares trocados, nas impressões vividas. Não é que ela estava certa? Não eram todos assassinos, não eram todos desonrados, não eram todos sujos pelo sangue das vidas inocentes retiradas? Não estavam todos no mesmo pé de igualdade? Não carregavam todos os estigmas dos crimes que cometeram, não eram todos do mesmo rol de criminosos?

- Estão vendo? Vocês não trouxeram paz e estabilidade nenhuma, apenas sangue derramado, ódio e opressão!

- Errado. Não lutei apenas por paz e estabilidade, lutei porque acreditava em um ideal maior do que eu: deveria proteger as pessoas ao meu redor, deveria proteger a Federação, o local onde vivo! E qual é o erro em se defender aqueles que você ama, qual o erro de defender o seu mundo? E é bom frisar a palavra _defesa_. Se matamos e destruímos foi para nos defender, para defender nossas crenças! Ou você deixaria seus amigos morrerem a seu lado apenas porque é uma invasão e tudo o que levou sua vida, tudo o que levou centenas de gerações para ser o que é, ser destruído apenas porque o outro povo tem direito de te matar? Claro que não, isso é ridículo. E não me lembro de termos começado alguma guerra, se começamos foi por algum motivo justo como quando nossa Federação corria risco de invasão por um sistema totalitário, como quando nossos colonos foram massacrados, como quando nossas fronteiras estavam em risco! Não destruímos a soberania de Federação nenhuma simplesmente por algum interesse mesquinho ou para "prevenir um possível futuro ataque que algum dia eles poderão fazer contra nós". Nada disso, lutamos quando foi realmente necessário, matamos por ser a única alternativa, destruímos por ser a única saída e, quando possível, deixávamos os civis fora dos assuntos que cabiam a nós guerreiros uma resolução. E, senhora Éris da Casa de Set, você representa um risco para as pessoas que querem viver suas vidas calmamente, que querem levar as crianças para serem educadas por tutores, que querem se casar, que querem construir uma vida! E por isso deve ser eliminada.

As palavras de Shiva reacenderam o ânimo dos cavaleiros ali presentes e fez com que todos voltassem sua atenção para aquela batalha, que agora já não era apenas uma missão de salvamento ou de justiça: tudo o que acreditavam estava em jogo. Era a batalha mais importante, era a maior das lutas, era a maior das razões: lutariam por si mesmos. E essa determinação fazia com que todo o cansaço e desgaste dos últimos dias até mesmo fossem esquecidos em prol do objetivo maior que passou a mover todos os presentes.

Cassandra, ainda ajoelhada, puxou a barra da calça de Irídio, ganhando sua atenção. Precisava falar aquilo, fora o último pedido de sua melhor amiga, tinha de tranquilizar seu coração, não podia morrer sem que ele soubesse:

- Aurora disse que compreendeu e perdoou... E que era para perdoá-la por não ter sido capaz de proteger a criança.

Aquelas palavras queimaram como o mais ardente fogo na mente de Irídio. Entendera e perdoara, como isso o aliviava! Como precisava dessa certeza para poder lutar com todas as suas forças, para vingar sua amada com toda a paixão entrando em combustão e o fortalecendo! E era por Aurora, por seu filho não-nascido, por seus sentimentos, por tudo o que acontecia a seu redor, por suas convicções, por sua fé!

- E esse é por Aurora!

Éris desviou rapidamente da enorme flecha de fogo mandada em sua direção, não o suficientemente rápido para evitar algumas queimaduras e nem para escapar de farpas de gelo que vinham em sua direção, arranhando-a. Então as crianças resolveram lutar, pois bem, seria luta o que daria a elas! Precisava apenas se concentrar um pouco para tentar atingir a mente mais propícia naquele instante... Que tal ter vontade de atacar seus próprios companheiros?

- ARGH! – Ishtar gritou enquanto punha as mãos sobre a cabeça e abaixava o tronco.

- O que foi? – Cromo perguntou rapidamente.

- Uma intenção profundamente maligna... Está nos rondando, todo este lugar está repleto de mal! Tenho de persegui-la!

A venusiana fechou os olhos levemente e uma aura laranja ergueu-se ao seu redor, pois precisava de concentração absoluta para perseguir a intenção maligna e detê-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Não fora estimulada para ser uma empata, porém estava na hora de usar suas habilidades latentes e evitar que o pior acontecesse!

Tinha perdido o rastro, porém achara! Estava dirigindo-se para Irídio, porém a barreira de sue coração era o suficientemente forte para evitar o ataque; agora em direção a Shiva, porém a barreira de sua mente também era o suficientemente forte! Ah!

Ishtar abriu os olhos suavemente, apenas para pôr a mão em seu abdome e sentir o sangue que escorria, assim como o gosto que tomava sua boca. Mas... O que tinha acontecido?

- Isso é golpe sujo! – Shiva gritou, invocando sua alabarda.

- E quem se importa com limpeza em uma guerra?

- Ela me pegou... enquanto me... concentrava...

- Ishtar! – Anfitrite exclamou enquanto amparava a amiga.

- Não me importo... de morrer... Todos morrem... um dia... não é?

Os olhos da venusiana se fecharam e foi como se a estrela mais brilhante do céu tivesse se apagado, deixando uma grande escuridão se espalhar por todas as pessoas do mundo...

Éris, mirando na direção em que Anfitrite depositava a companheira no chão, concentrava uma pequena bolinha de energia e disse, enquanto preparava-se para atirar:

- Vai fazer companhia a ela no inferno!

- Silent barrier! – Shiva disse em reflexo, enquanto mandava uma barreira proteger a companheira.

A bolinha foi parada na barreira enquanto uma assustada Anfitrite olhava para frente, apenas para ver que antes de ser lançada a bolinha fora dividida e a outra parte atravessara o coração de Shiva, fazendo com que a barreira se desfizesse e o Pirate Knight jazesse morto sobre aquele solo.

- Caiu direitinho no meu truque...

Cromo aproximou-se da companheira, estática, abraçando-a por trás e dizendo em seu ouvido calmamente:

- Tenha calma, eles morreram para tentar ajudar a todos, vamos lutar, vamos ser fortes, eles esperam isso de nós!

- Rápida... Muito rápida... – Foi tudo o que a netuniana pôde dizer.

Uma flecha de fogo vinha na direção de Éris, que a parou em sua foice recém-conjurada, assim como fez com a outra que veio logo em seguida e, ao preparar para lançar sua foice na direção do marciano, ouviu:

- Pare com isso, Éris, você não tem noção do que está fazendo!

Khonsu apareceu por uma trilha e assustou-se com todo o sangue e destruição que podia ver por todo o terreno, tanto pelos mortos quanto pela necessidade de Éris executá-los, que não podia entender por mais que tentasse. Por que ela queria simplesmente executar uma Ordem, ou pelo menos era o que parecia? Qual interesse podia estar por trás da morte de todos os presentes?

- Não se meta onde não foi chamado, Khonsu! – A nemesiana gritou, enquanto desviava de mais uma flecha.

O selenita ficou estático enquanto mais flechas eram disparadas e a companheira desviava delas com uma incrível velocidade, porém não podia ficar quieto enquanto via as forças do marciano se esvaírem e Éris nem ao menos se cansar muito... Não deveria entrar em uma briga que não era sua, porém a partir do momento que havia sangue de inocentes pelo chão, não podia deixar de interferir.

Khonsu estendeu as mãos, enquanto invocava um cetro prateado com uma grande estrela metade coberta por uma lua crescente na extremidade e, mexendo-o levemente no ar, invocou seu golpe:

- Lunar Breath...

Uma intensa ventania atingiu a toda a clareira, fazendo com que Irídio tivesse de usar todas as suas forças para manter-se de pé, Anfitrite e Cromo jogassem-se no chão, assim como Cassandra jogou-se por cima de Storm para se proteger e protegê-lo; mas fazer Éris cair e levantar-se pouco depois, furiosa:

- Eu disse para NÃO SE METER ONDE NÃO FOI CHAMADO!

- Você é que não foi chamada a esses lugares para destruir a vida de pessoas que nada tem a ver com seus planos mesquinhos, Éris!

- Pelo que estou vendo, a única pessoa que está sobrando aqui é você, Khonsu...

Após dizer isso, a nemesiana concentrou uma bolinha de energia, porém antes de ser atingido o selenita concentrou mais uma ventania. Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não dispersou a energia concentrada por Éris, fazendo com que atravessasse o coração de Irídio, um pouco afastado da cena.

O marciano, após colocar a mão no peito e ver o próprio sangue esvaindo-se, olhou para o solo e, ao ver o corpo de sua amada disse, enquanto caía de joelhos a seu lado e com as forças que lhe restavam disse, acariciando seu rosto:

- Adeus... minha... bela... Aurora...

Logo após dizer essas palavras, Irídio caiu morto sobre o corpo daquela que amou por toda a vida, mas que por um orgulho maior do que ele próprio, nunca pôde demonstrar seu sentimentos...

Khonsu, horrorizado, arregalava os olhos e abaixava o corpo, com as mãos na cabeça e uma horrível expressão de terror no rosto: ele acabara matando um inocente, era por culpa dele que um daqueles que deveria salvar acabou morto! Nunca, em todos os séculos que estivera entre os Pirate Knights ou na Elite, matara um refém em uma operação de salvamento... Nunca matara quem deveria proteger... E não sabia como reagir a isso.

- Está vendo agora _quem_ está sobrando aqui?

Nem bem acabou de dizer estas palavras, diretamente aos ouvidos de seu companheiro, Éris invocou sua foice e, em um movimento rápido, cortou a cabeça do selenita intrometido, cujo sangue serviu para juntar-se com todo aquele que já marcava aquele chão como um massacre da mais profunda traição...

A nemesiana foi andando calmamente até onde Anfitrite e Cromo estavam abaixados esperando pelo vento cessar, além de esperarem que todo aquele terror de ver seus companheiros mortos acabasse rapidamente. Ao pressentir que alguém se aproximava, Cromo virou-se rapidamente e lançou uma farpa de gelo capaz de atravessar a mão de Éris, machucando-a e fazendo-a gritar de dor, enquanto cutucava Anfitrite e dizia:

- Sai daqui, anda!

- Maldito verme insolente!

Éris concentrou rapidamente energia e atirou-a na direção de Cromo, morto sem poder reagir e, quando lançou uma na direção de Anfitrite, essa foi parada por uma parede de água e também por uma frase dita em um tom de voz seco e completamente desprovido de emoções:

- Pode parar por aí, Éris.

Ao olharem na direção da frase, Anfitrite, Cassandra e a própria nemesiana viram uma guerreira preparada para batalhar até as últimas conseqüências: estava com sua roupa de combate, coisa que ninguém ali estava, que consistia em um macacão colado no corpo que partia de uma calça até chegar em um collant sem mangas e com um decote avantajado, porém confortável, de couro marrom, além de botas do mesmo couro marrom e uma bandana vermelha sobre os longos cabelos castanhos, amarrada como um lenço sobre a cabeça, além de luvas com os dedos cortados do mesmo couro e mais duas tiras nos braços, em uma altura pouco superior aos cotovelos.

- Então é você, Gaia? O que veio fazer aqui, pôr um dos ideais nobres que aprendeu em seu treinamento em prática?

- O ideal que me traz aqui não é nada nobre, mas é o suficiente para me mover: estou aqui por vingança, Éris, por ter sido usada como uma bonequinha de mola para seu plano... E a outra razão não é um ideal, mas sim um juramento que é o suficientemente justo para ser relembrado: eu jurei defender o Milênio de Prata e você é uma ameaça e ele...

A terrana colocou-se em posição de batalha, o que fez com que Éris risse um pouco. O que aquela garota queria, um pouco de diversão por saber que nunca ganharia? Pois bem, se ela fazia tanta questão de lutar, se não aguentou, como a nemesiana já esperava, o peso de ter de se corromper por um ideal, então seria luta o que teria!

- Blossom Storm!

Gaia invocou, o que fez com que uma tempestade de pétalas de flores atingisse Éris em cheio e, quando a nemesiana conseguiu se desvencilhar, já pulava em sua direção com um sai* em cada mão, tendo o braço esquerdo esticado e o direito dobrado para trás da cabeça, esperando pelo momento de pegar um impulso e cravar sua arma no peito da adversária, porém esta reagiu a tempo e desviou, sofrendo apenas um corte não muito profundo no braço.

A terrana, por sua vez, logo após cair no chão, tomou impulso e pulou na direção de sua adversária com a perna esticada preparando um chute, porém Éris esquivou-se e deu-lhe uma cotovelada capaz de derrubá-la, mas a ação se sucedeu rápida de maneira que logo estava novamente de pé e, com os sai em punho, avançou para cima da nemesiana, que parou o ataque com o cabo de sua foice. Gaia, rapidamente, com o braço direito já que o esquerdo estava imobilizado, tentou novamente atacar Éris, mas essa foi mais rápida e acabou desviando e prensando o braço da terrana entre os seus, quebrando-o e provocando um grito de dor.

- Até que está forte para a mais fraca da Elite.

Gaia levantou os olhos do braço quebrado e, com um olhar de fúria profunda, esqueceu de sua própria dor para, concentrando todas as suas energias, tentasse dar um ataque final em Éris, mandá-la definitivamente para o inferno de onde nunca deveria ter saído! Mais do que destruir a antiga companheira e atual adversária, queria provar-se forte, capaz de ganhar uma luta por si, mostrar que não era dispensável na Elite!

Ao voltar a si, após o frenesi de batalha momentâneo, Gaia sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu pescoço sufocando-a, enchendo seus lábios com o gosto quente e levemente adocicado do próprio sangue, enquanto dava-se conta de que era um ferimento mortal e dentro de pouco tempo estaria morta pela hemorragia ou pelo sufocamento, o que viesse primeiro.

Éris, por sua vez, colocou a mão sobre uma parte de seu tórax para vê-la completamente vermelha se sangue, mostrando que, antes de ter o pescoço cortado, a terrana conseguira cravar o sai em seu corpo. Não era um ferimento mortal e nem atingira algum órgão vital, mas incomodava... Além disso não era muito agradável sentir seu sangue se esvaindo no meio de uma batalha, ainda mais quando o serviço de limpeza ainda precisava ser feito...

Anfitrite observou a luta entre Gaia e Éris e viu a terrana cair morta após o corte no pescoço, porém nada fez durante a luta primeiro porque não deveria interferir em uma briga alheia sob o risco de atrapalhar mais do que ajudar, segundo porque estava chocada com tudo o que havia acontecido até ali. O que havia, então? Nem quando precisara matar pela primeira vez sentira-se tão chocada, o cheiro de sangue lhe era tão enjoativo... Grande parte de sua vida estava indo embora com seus companheiros, porém por que não conseguia manter-se fria, lutar por eles? Por que não conseguia reagir se ainda tinha forças para tal?

- Falta pouco para que tudo acabe, fique tranquila...

Era a voz de Éris, estava próxima de si... Então por que, apesar de sua vontade, não conseguia atacar, não conseguia defender sua própria vida e a honra de seus companheiros? Ou, em uma hipótese um pouco pior, por que não conseguia correr? Por que simplesmente, apesar de sua vontade, estava parada, estática, sem esboçar reação por mais que desejasse agir? E por que estava tão apavorada com essas constatações?

- Adeus, serena princesa de Netuno...

Após ouvir essas palavras, sentiu-se preenchida por um calor intenso, aquele provocado por seu próprio sangue... Estava morrendo, não tinha salvação, não conseguira salvar a si mesma e nem ao menos honrar a memória de seus amigos... Falhou, pura e simplesmente... Já caída no chão, em suas últimas forças, antes de fechar seus olhos para o sono eterno, disse:

- Desculpe... Não pude... defendê-los...

Cassandra, por usa vez, estava ajoelhada ao lado do amado, com sua mão junto a dele, esperando pelo momento fatídico em que separariam, e como queria impedir que esse momento chegasse! Apenas não sabia como, se esperara sentada, sem interferir em nenhuma luta, era apenas porque não tinha mais forças, manter uma barreira de distorção espaço-temporal deixava apenas a energia necessária para mantê-la viva, consciente e com alguma capacidade de reação...

Como queria ser forte, era seu único desejo, era o que sempre desejou! Forte para poder lutar, para não assistir passivamente às mortes das pessoas que eram sua família, para não ter de chorar sobre o corpo de seu amado Thor, o que ocorreria dentro de pouco tempo e não precisava ter domínio sobre o tempo para saber o quanto o destino era implacável!

- E agora, minha querida traidora, é a sua vez de morrer...

As palavras de Éris eram até mesmo melodiosas em um instante como aquele, como queria morrer, como queria que todo o seu sofrimento acabasse! Era uma incompetente como guerreira, como nunca deixara de ser! Realmente fora um grande erro aceitar o convite para integrar a Elite, ou antes, ter sido chamada... Nada teria acontecido se não fosse chamada, era um entrave, era uma estaca! Merecia morrer, porém como gostaria de trocar sua vida pelas dos companheiros! Era ela a única errada, afinal!

- Você está proibida de desistir agora.

Era a voz de Storm, ele estava gastando um pouco de seus últimos suspiros com ela... E parecia que compreendia seus pensamentos e vontades, parecia ter um profundo conhecimento de sua dor...Talvez porque sentisse o mesmo, talvez porque compartilhavam da mesma angústia...

Uma presença extremamente poderosa, porém, antes que Éris consumasse a intenção de matar a plutoniana, entrou naquele que estava servindo como um campo de batalha, ou antes, de execução. Com passos suaves e decididos, olhos voltados para o chão, uma guerreira altiva, com seus longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados sendo agitados por uma brisa que surgira para refrescar o ambiente, aproximava-se do centro das ações. Era triste para ela ver todos aqueles corpos no chão, o cheiro de sangue também lhe trazia enjôos, principalmente por saber que aquelas mortes, no fundo, eram apenas parte da arena de brinquedos de sua companheira.

- Será que toda essa carnificina já chega para você, Éris? – Disse calmamente, sem alterar o pacífico tom de voz.

- Amaterasu... – Foi a única palavra que a nemesiana pôde dizer.

- Por que tudo isso?

- Para te mostrar o quanto está errada...

- E qual direito tem sobre a vida deles? Por que o sangue de inocentes, por que massacrar uma das forças mais importantes da Federação em um momento perigoso para todos? Por que manipular fatos, provocar uma crise deste tamanho apenas para provar seu ponto de vista?

- Porque seu erro, sua decisão equivocada, sua escolha que nunca consegui entender, também tem esse tamanho.

- Então todas essas mortes têm apenas o propósito de contestar, quando já é tarde demais, minha decisão de não lutar pelo trono que me era de direito?

Cassandra ouviu apavorada as palavras da solariana, enquanto apertava com força a mão do amado. Trono? Direito? O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Na verdade, não. Sempre entendi porque resolveu não lutar pelo trono que Serenity lhe tomou, apesar de que tinha o exército mais poderoso que já houve sob seu comando e poderia muito bem tê-los guiado para uma guerra civil vitoriosa... Sempre entendi que não foi feita para governar e nem nunca desejou todo o poder da Soberana, apesar de que tudo isso é seu por direito, de você ser a herdeira legítima. Não, Amaterasu, eu sou a pessoa que mais te entende... E sem e cabe um comentário, se está questionando o fato de não ter governado é porque talvez você às vezes ainda se surpreenda pensando nisso... A questão aqui é outra.

- E qual seria?

- Por que você quer tanto defender essa Federação? Será que realmente vale a pena? Será que vale a pena lutar por um lugar onde fracos são levados aos mais cargos altos simplesmente porque assim sua própria Ordem ou mesmo as outras estariam dispensadas de igualarem poderes e fortalecer a todos, porque esse é o único jeito de fazer com que os poderes não cresçam de geração em geração até serem tão grandes quanto os nossos? Ou por um lugar onde um dos mais fiéis cavaleiros é preso e condenado à morte sem julgamento ou maior investigação graças a um dossiê forjado que mal passou pelas mãos de duas pessoas antes de chegar à Soberana? Isso tudo sem contar com as incoerências, injustiças e ironias para que este lugar seja o modelo perfeito de civilização a ser seguido! Eu não acredito mais no Milênio de Prata, Amaterasu, e não entendo por que se devota em protegê-lo.

- E por que não tenta mudar pacificamente, partindo do coração das pessoas? Por que não dá um voto de confiança aos habitantes da Federação, à vontade de mudar, de melhorar, a evolução natural de todas as pessoas?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que está aqui não para me dar forças, mas para me matar... O que está corrompido não tem mais salvação e todo esse sistema falhou... E para o Milênio de Prata e sua corrupção, só resta a destruição completa e restauração para algo melhor! Feche esse mundo, abra o próximo!

- É realmente uma pena que não acredite...

Amaterasu fechou os olhos devagar, enquanto conjurava sua katana, ouvindo a respiração de Éris um pouco mais rápida do que normalmente estava, o que serviu para perguntar:

- Não está em todas as suas forças, não é?

- Assim como você está longe de seu verdadeiro potencial...

As duas guerreiras colocaram-se em posição de guarda naquela que talvez fosse a luta mais dolorosa de suas vidas. Não era simplesmente uma adversária ou uma ex-companheira com uma posição diferente quem estava do outro lado, mas a companhia de toda uma vida, a pessoa em que mais confiava, a outra face, a face inversa assim como a noite é a do dia: era como se as duas faces de uma mesma moeda resolvessem, por uma diferença que se tornasse maior do que elas, lutar uma contra a outra. E para os dois lados era doloroso lutar contra sua pessoa mais querida...

Por falar em pessoa mais querida, Cassandra sentiu um leve puxão em sua mão e, ao olhar para baixo, viu que Storm, com os olhos fechados pela dor, queria lhe dizer algo:

- Abrace-me...

A plutoniana aconchegou-se nos braços do amado e aproveitou-se de seu calor, enquanto o joviano com um pouco da força que lhe restava acariciava seus cabelos de leve, enquanto sussurrava em sue ouvido:

- Gostaria de dizer que você é tudo o que me aconteceu de melhor, estar com você fez com que eu superasse os momentos ruins e aproveitasse melhor aos momentos bons... Eu te amo, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, quando perguntou meu nome... Era uma menina muito bonita, assim como é uma mulher encantadora hoje em dia...

- Por que está dizendo isso agora? – A pergunta era desnecessária e o casal sabia disso.

- Porque estou indo, minha querida, minha amada... Minha estadia nesse mundo está se encerrando e gostaria de dizer o quanto te amo... E nunca se culpe por nada, talvez tenha sido melhor assim e nunca saberemos se estaríamos de forma diferente se fosse de outro jeito...

Os olhos de Cassandra estavam pesados de lágrimas, que começavam a cair sobre o amado, enquanto este aproveitava para sentir a amada companheira pela última vez e sussurrar antes de fechar os olhos:

- Vou te amar para sempre...

- Storm, meu amor, não...

A plutoniana não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar sobre o corpo do amado, pouco importando se estava em um campo de batalha, se duas guerreiras lutavam em sua frente, se todos os seus companheiros tinham morrido... Era como se ela própria já não existisse, como se fosse uma sombra desprovida de vida.

Enquanto isso, Amaterasu e Éris travavam uma batalha equilibrada, que ora pendia para um lado ora para o outro, porém estava em um nível de igualdade jamais visto. Os golpes da katana da solariana paravam quase sempre na foice da nemesiana e vice-e-versa, assim como as esferas que condensavam os sentimentos negativos das pessoas eram paradas e anuladas por pequenas bolas de luz. Para qualquer observador, seria como se as trevas e a luz estivessem em um combate sem fim, em uma batalha onde não haveria uma vitória.

De tempos em tempos, alguma das duas acabava ferida sem maior gravidade e a luta recomeçava um pouco menos intensa para que o fôlego fosse retomado, porém a sensação de igualdade não parecia mudar, era como se nenhuma das partes quisesse tomar a iniciativa de ferir a outra, como se nenhuma delas estivesse com uma real vontade de lutar.

Porém, era o necessário e o que deveria ser feito, então Amaterasu avançou e acertou o peito de Éris com a bainha da espada com toda a força que tinha, fazendo com que costelas fossem quebradas e a dor se tornasse insuportável, assim como o cansaço que fez com que a nemesiana caísse.

Antes de cair, entretanto, a nemesiana cortou o abdome da solariana da mesma maneira, fazendo com que essa também sentisse uma intensa dor e recuasse, mas tudo lhe parecia claro e já sabia o que deveria ser feito.

Era uma clareira normal, exceto talvez pelo forte cheiro do sangue que tingia de vermelho o solo e pelos corpos dos guerreiros que pereceram em uma batalha em que muito mais do que suas próprias vidas estava em jogo, mas tudo aquilo em que acreditavam e as pessoas com quem se importavam.

Os olhos vermelhos fitavam todo o ambiente, enquanto a suave brisa servia para balançar de leve os cabelos vermelhos, enquanto uma das mãos da guerreira estava sobre o ferimento sofrido há pouco, talvez porque tivera uma iluminação sobre o próprio destino, talvez pela dor, talvez por todo o calor da batalha.

Quem poderia saber? Não seria ela, que não podia fazer mais do que observar passivamente toda a ação transcorrida naquela noite, que saberia... Isso sem contar que todo o seu mundo estava destruído, todo o seu interior já não importava: a ela, não restava muito mais do que esperar pelo inevitável que ficava mais claro a cada instante.

Mas no momento em que aquele olhar vermelho encontrou seus olhos verdes, parecia ter certeza de todo o planejado, parecia saber de antemão como a batalha acabaria e que ainda tinha parte importante nela.

Amaterasu aproximou-se e disse, enquanto colocava a mão que não estava suja de sangue sobre o rosto de Cassandra:

- Pois bem, minha criança... É chegada a hora de você mostrar a verdadeira razão de estar aqui entre nós, criança predestinada... Não deixe que os fatos ocorridos durante este dia caiam no esquecimento, não deixe com que todo esse sangue tenha sido em vão! Criança, minha criança, cabe apenas a você a memória desses fatos, cabe apenas a você levá-los ao futuro!

A plutoniana olhava assustada para a bela e imponente mulher em sua frente, enquanto, apesar de bastante assustada por toda a situação, pensasse que talvez não houvesse mesmo outra solução e o sangue derramado durante aquela noite precisasse de suas forças para ser vingado, vinha de seu corpo a força necessária para pôr um fim a aquele massacre.

- Sei que é capaz de entender seu destino, sei que já sabe o que está por vir muito depois de tudo isso estar encerrado, em um futuro muito distante... É por esse futuro, para garantir que se torne real, que deve aceitar e agir como esperado.

Amatersu acariciava levemente o rosto de Cassandra, o que limpava suas lágrimas e começava a enchê-la de um calor forte, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, que a preenchia por completo, que a tornava mais forte, que a fazia sentir-se capaz de realizar o que fora escrito e determinado para ela...

Como queria ser forte para escapar do destino que ajudara a escrever com suas próprias ações! Porém, de uma coisa tinha certeza naquele momento: fora forte, o suficiente para escrever sua própria trilha e no meio de todo aquele sangue e dor, era seu consolo e sua força. Sempre questionara suas verdadeiras capacidades, mas agora era capaz de compreender, apesar do temor que ainda morava em seu coração: era forte o suficiente para mover a roda do destino com suas próprias mãos.

- Mas por que eu?

**Amaterasu apenas sorriu, enquanto cravava a katana em seu próprio peito. Havia razões desconhecidas pela própria razão, a plutoniana ainda era uma criança perto de todos os seus anos de vida... Talvez ela compreendesse, talvez se estivesse em seu lugar fizesse o mesmo sem hesitar, assim como ela. **E estava certa em escolhê-la para a Elite: nenhum dos outros guerreiros mortos naquela noite teria a capacidade de ter a essência de uma solariana dentro de si, ou mesmo de entender a razão dos fatos terem culminado daquela maneira. E, no fundo de seu coração, tinha certeza de que a criança tinha compreendido...

A plutoniana, por sua vez, foi andando até onde Éris começava a se levantar e abraçou-a, fazendo com que a nemesiana não tivesse tempo de reagir ou entender o que estava acontecendo. Era a portadora da energia de Amaterasu, além de sua própria, que guiava para o interior do corpo da adversária, fazendo como quando se acendem fogueiras em uma noite escura: minando a escuridão com a luz.

Antes de consumir-se por completo, já que tinha consciência de que toda a sua energia iria para dentro de Éris para paralisá-la para sempre junto com a de Amaterasu, só pôde repetir uma frase para si mesma, enquanto ainda tinha controle sobre si:

- Eu também te amarei para sempre, meu querido Thor...

Pouco depois, o corpo da plutoniana jazia morto ao lado da nemesiana quase morta, em um estado de torpor que poderia durar pela eternidade. E talvez fosse essa a intenção de Amaterasu...

E este foi o fim daquela que fora uma das Ordens mais fiéis a Serenity e às pessoas da Federação, foi assim que a Elite, a tentativa de reunir os melhores guerreiros, ou antes, a Ordem criada para que a talentosa Amaterasu não aliciasse seu próprio exército para derrubar a Soberana do trono e também para evitar que as Ordens acabassem por igualar poder, o que poderia causar uma rebelião grande demais...

Amaldiçoando todo e qualquer problema que o impedira de encontrar aquele lugar a tempo, que incluíam todo o protocolo real e a dúvida de proteger sua rainha ou sua amada; após ouvir com atenção as palavras de Calíope sobre um grande ato de traição e um grande erro, depois de desvencilhar-se da novata que quase o impedira de sair, Loki chegava ao campo de batalha, apenas para dar-se conta de que era tarde demais.

Todo o sangue, os corpos espalhados pelo chão, era tudo o que o cavaleiro da Guarda Real podia ver... Tarde demais... Para confirmar suas piores suspeitas, ali estava o corpo de Aurora debaixo daquele marciano intrometido... Podia estar violando a morte, mas pouco importava: empurrou-o com força para ver a já rígida, pálida e fria amada por uma última vez.

- Aurora... – balbuciou.

Não fora capaz de salvá-la, enfim... Acariciava-a levemente por uma última vez, apenas para sentir que seu ventre estava duro e mais volumoso do que costumava ser, assim como seus seios. Seu coração estava em estilhaços: não podia ser... Ela não lhe falara nada, porém a surpreendera com enjôos da última vez em que puderam se encontrar, era a constatação mais triste que podia ter: seu filho, seu próprio filho, morto... Tomou o corpo da amada nos braços; e chorou.

Muito mais do que por tudo o que ela já tinha feito, como odiava Éris, como odiava a Condessa, a Senhora de Nêmesis, a irmã do pai de seu progenitor! Como a odiava, como queria vingança, como queria vê-la morta!

Porém, ao desembainhar a espada e caminhar em sua direção, hesitou. Do que adiantava matá-la, estava pior do que morta! Havia castigo mais cruel para alguém como ela ficar em torpor pela eternidade? Sem estar viva, porém sem morrer? Não iria libertá-la de seu corpo, não faria diferença.

Tinha de avisar a Rainha do acontecido para que um enterro justo e nobre fosse oferecido aos guerreiros que tombaram naquela noite e precisava se apressar, afinal se bem lembrava um ataque estava marcado contra Selene! Talvez fosse útil por lá, diferentemente do que fora para os Pirate Knights.

- Adeus, minha amada...

Loki deu um último beijo na face gelada de Aurora e, concentrando-se, deixou que uma luz amarelada o iluminasse e seu corpo tornou-se o de uma águia, que voou apressada rumo a Selene, apenas para constatar que fora inútil: toda a bela cidade lunar estava em ruínas... As belas fontes, casas, ruas, plantas... Tudo em frangalhos, como se a mais violenta das fúrias tivesse passado por ali. Havia corpos pelo chão, o que antes era prateado e bonito agora não passava de um monte de ruínas com o terrível vermelho do sangue derramado, da dor e desespero daqueles que deveriam ter sido os últimos momentos da cidade.

Alguns pontos ainda pegavam fogo quando o cavaleiro, em choque profundo, entrou pelos portões do Palácio Real, agora destruídos, derrubados... Ao passar pelos corredores, os corpos dos convidados para a festa, o sangue dos inocentes derramado... Como aquele cheiro o horrorizava e não havia algum lugar em que o cheiro de sangue não estivesse presente!

Em um dos corredores, pôde ver a Rainha sentada, desolada, perto de um corpo, enquanto lágrimas eram derramadas por aquele seu rosto sereno. As palavras saíram de Loki sem que tivesse muito controle, apenas tinha de comunicar o fato:

- Eles... estão mortos... todos mortos...

- E o que importa agora? – Serenity disse enquanto contemplava o corpo morto de sua filha em sua frente.

- Princesa Serenity – O cavaleiro disse, chocado.

- Eles vieram rápido... Mesmo com toda a força concentrada no Palácio não conseguimos vencer, houve baixas de ambos os lados, mas o nosso saiu perdedor sem sobra de dúvida... Os poucos dos nossos que restaram saíram em perseguição aos youmas, não sei quando voltarão, se é que voltarão... Fomos destruídos, Loki, fomos destruídos...

- Talvez eu fosse mais útil aqui do que procurando Aurora, minha senhora.

- E que diferença faria? Apenas mais algumas baixas para eles e uma para nós, cedo ou tarde? Não... Tudo acabou, é questão de tempo para que tomem o poder em Júpiter, aí sim será o fim de tudo, os outros planetas cairão rápido.

- Senhora... Não há ninguém pelos corredores do palácio... – A novata chorona que fez Loki se atrasar disse, aparecendo na sala.

- Muito bem, Íris... Aproxime-se.

A novata aproximou-se enquanto enxugava os olhos com as mãos. Fora a pior coisa que jamais vira, não imaginava ver tudo destruído, tudo acabado, tudo morto! Era demais para ela, como queria ficar apenas em sus funções levando recados, depois subindo de profissão e virando ajudante de copeira, camareira, dama de companhia!

- Loki... Íris... Todo esse massacre foi em vão e por isso, antes que eu acabe morta nas mãos de revolucionários, tenho de usar minhas energias para fazer aquilo que acho certo: todos aqueles que morreram na Lua hoje reviverão em uma outra época. Seus corpos já não existirão, muito menos toda a nossa civilização, mas a alma dos guerreiros será imortalizada... E haverá um dia em que precisarão acordar e lutar novamente pela Federação, como não conseguiram fazer agora... Chegará um dia em que nos reergueremos e nadam ais justos que esses guerreiros ajudem uma nova antiga era a chegar. Loki... Íris... Vocês dormirão em um desvio dimensional por alguns milhares de anos e quando acordarem, espero que guiem os Pirate Knights em sua nova vida... Eles terão de acordar como guerreiros e creio que terão ainda muito a fazer... E quando a época chegar, não se esqueçam de que o passado morreu e precisarão guiá-los pelo presente, pelas novas vidas que terão, novas responsabilidades e novas angústias... Apenas a essência será preservada, apenas o âmago renascerá, todo o resto será parte de novos indivíduos... Tanto que não terão suas habilidades simplesmente por terem-nas, eles precisarão ativá-las. Espero que cuidem bem deles... E tenho de achar Luna e Ártemis para pedir que façam o mesmo por mim e pelas Sailor Senshi...

Loki e Íris se entreolharam com certeza e confiança de que estavam aptos e eram dignos de aceitar a missão: dentro de alguns milhares de anos, em uma época inimaginável para ambos, continuariam com suas vidas e tinham uma missão nobre: despertar o sangue inocente perdido naquela noite para uma nova vida, em um novo mundo.

Em um quarto, deitada em uma cama, uma garota levantava-se visivelmente assustada após ter um sonho agitado, visível pelo suor que fazia seu corpo brilhar, diferente daquele gerado pelo esforço físico de algumas horas antes. Sua respiração também era carregada, recuperando fôlego ao perceber que todas as imagens que acabara de ver não correspondiam a um simples sonho...

- O que houve? – Disse com a voz pesada de sono o rapaz que dormia a seu lado.

- Eu... eu... eu...

Algumas lágrimas percorriam o rosto da assustada garota, que foi prontamente abraçada por seu amado e que, afastando uma mecha loira molhada de suor de cima de sua orelha, sussurrou:

- Teve um pesadelo, koibito? Não se preocupe, estou aqui, já acabou...

- Não foi um pesadelo...

- Então o que há, Cassie? – Disse ele beijando levemente a orelha de sua amada e apertando mais sua cintura para mostrar que não ela estava sozinha.

- Foi uma lembrança... Acabo de lembrar... Como e por que morremos...

^.^

*sai = aqueles "garfinhos" usados por ninjas

Então? O que está achando? Sua opinião é importante para mim!

Pode mandar e-mails, pois leio todos e gosto muito das opiniões recebidas! Se eu demorar a responder, mande seu e-mail de novo! Posso estar com problemas em relação à internet ou um pouquinho sem tempo ^^'

E só uma nota adicional: esse capítulo foi um verdadeiro parto! Eu realmente espero suas opiniões a respeito dele! Demorou bastante para ser concluído e espero que o resultado final tenha agradado, mas só saberei disso se _você_ me contar! ^^


End file.
